High School Changes
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: Raven Roth is a normal seventeen yearold girl, but after she gets away from her father and begins a new life with her mother, what exactly will change and what will her new school bring? RAExBB STARxROB CYxBEE JINXxKF TERxSPEEDY OCxHOTSPOT OCxGARTH
1. A Day unlike any other

**Ahooo! This is my new story…. I hope you like it cause I really enjoyed writing it… so read read please doo:D make me smile people - and R&R! lots of looooove**

**Charm!**

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

* * *

**Chapter one: A day unlike any other**

Raven Roth sat at the very back of the dimly lit classroom, she tapped her long, skinny fingers along the desk as she tapped along to a song in her head; her nails were freshly painted in a midnight black colour with a tiny rose imprint on the middle finger on both of her hands. She looked up at the clock that sat in the front of the classroom; it was a silver framed clock with big, black roman numerals where the twelve, six, three and nine sat, then just plan black small lines for the other numbers. Raven sighed to herself as pulled the few strands of dead straight black hair and pushed it behind her ear as she ran her fingers through her hair with boredom.

Raven Roth was a seventeen year-old girl currently in year eleven. She had dead straight black hair that went down to her shoulders; it had light purple streaks through out it. She had bright crystal light blue eyes, a blue that was very different and unique to any other, her eyes showed sorrow and pain hidden in them; she wore black eye liner and mascara with red lip-gloss and light brown eye shadow normally. Her medium height made her fit in without being recognised so easily which was exactly what she liked. She was wearing a blue coloured sweatshirt that looked a little too big to be hers; she had a black denim pleated skirt with a pair of black combat boots.

As Raven let out another long, drown-out, bored sigh she noticed a small piece of neatly folded up paper on the side of her desk. Raven screwed up her face as she slowly picked up the note and began to open it out to read the words printed inside.

"Raven?" The teacher's low-pitched voice called out as Raven looked up at her and quickly placed the note back onto her single, wooden desk.

"Yeah?" She replied in a mono-tone which she normally used.

"Can you tell me the answer, or not?" The teacher asked again as she rubbed her temples with her index fingers on either side, making the wrinkles on her face so much more visible. She had grown tired of always asking people in her class to pay attention!

"What was the question?" Raven asked as she looked back up at the silver clock which sat neatly in its place as it ticked away the pointless minutes wasted as she sat there, she yawned tiredly as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth with, ever so sloppily.

"Raven! You should listen more in class, you shouldn't just be so rude and respect me! If you don't… I'll… I'll…."

"You'll what, Miss Howard? Raven interrupted as she placed her right elbow onto her desk as if to use it to lean on, as she put her head on it to rest as she continued to look up at Miss Howard.

Miss Howard looked at Raven with anger and fear, she didn't know what she was going to do, what could she do? Raven rolled her eyes in boredom as she waited for her answer.

"I have had enough Raven…. Down to the Principal's office… now!" She said as she pointed towards the door, hand a little shaky from fear.

"Excuse me?" Raven growled as she pushed off her desk to help herself stand up, she slammed her fragile hands back down onto the table as it made a thud.

"You… You heard me Raven!" Miss Howard yelled as she looked at Raven fear in her voice.

"Fine. But you will regret it." Raven said as she looked at the forty-something year old, her face filled with fear as Raven let out a smirk of accomplishment.

Raven grabbed her black coloured backpack, it had imprints of roses and dying roses caught in thorns; she tossed the backpack over her shoulder as she kicked her chair in, she grabbed the note and her belongings as she made her way to the classroom door, as she reached the big, wooden, brown door she put her hand over the silver door knob, but before she opened the door, she looked back at Miss Howard and sent a death glare as if it could say 'you'd be sorry'. Raven opened the door and walked out slamming it closed behind her.

"God dam it…" Raven whispered as she lent against the pale paint coloured wall and slid down it onto her butt. "Dad's gonna kill me…"

Raven looked down at the note in her hand, she sighed as she threw it onto the ground and rolled her eyes as she picked herself up off the floor, she began to slowly walk towards the Principal's office; she was annoyed at everything including herself.

Once she had reached the office, she walked up to the white desk that sat neatly in the middle of the room. Raven threw her bag over to the side where the chairs were placed, then put her hands on the front of the desk and used them to lean on.

"Hello?" She droned out as she looked at the bouquet of flowers, which sat just on the corner of the desk in a glass vase.

"Yes?" A small lady walked through the door holding a stack of paperwork; she was a short plump lady with short, curly blonde hair and brown eyes hidden behind big, thick black glasses. "Oh, it's you Raven dear."

"Yes…" Raven replied angrily as she twitched slightly when she called her dear.

"The Principal is expecting you, just go right in." She said as she smiled at her as she reached her desk while putting the big stack of papers down.

"Yeah, yeah.." Raven replied rolling her eyes as she walked towards the door that lead to the Principal's office.

Raven reached the brown coloured door as she looked at the fake gold letters that spelt out "PRINCIPAL WILSON" clearly; Raven put her hand up and lightly knocked on the door twice.

"Come in, Raven." A stern voice came from inside as Raven opened the door and walked into the office.

The office walls were painted in a misty grey colour, as the roof was a sky blue; four pot planets where around the room and a desk with two blue chairs in front of it. Four big square windows stood behind the desk, giving the room sunlight; Raven walked in and sat down on one of the comfortable blue chairs in front of Principal Wilson.

"Now, Raven I have been expecting you." He said as he looked up from the laptop on his desk at Raven.

"So I've been told." Raven replied with an unamused tone as she looked out one of the four big windows that stood behind the desk.

"I'm afraid I have been told you threatened Miss Howard…"

"She's over exaggerating." Raven interrupted as she watched the trees outside gently bow in the wind.

"She's not the only teacher that has complained about this, Raven. They have fear for their safety…" Principal Wilson looked at Raven as he spoke with a very concerned voice.

"They're losers…" Raven replied harshly as she turned her gaze to the Principal.

"Raven…. I'm sorry you're going to have to leave." He said calmly as he looked back down to his laptop and sighed to himself.

"You're expelling me?!" Raven yelled as she stood up in anger and glared at him.

"I'm sorry Raven." He replied as he glanced back up at her for a second, and then went back to typing furiously on his laptop.

Raven was speechless as she stood there for a moment as she looked back out the window, she didn't know what to do as she choked back the tears that she could feel coming; the tears were not of the fact she was getting expelled, but more of what her father will say or do.

"Raven, are you alright…?" Mr Wilson asked sincerely as he stopped typing and looked at her.

"…. Who wants to be in this shit hole anyway." Raven grunted as she turned around and walked towards the door.

Raven opened the door ignoring her ex-Principal yelling at her for swearing; she slammed the door shut as soon as she walked out of the room. She looked up at the receptionist with a glare as the lady looked back at her.

"Is anything wrong dear?" She asked cheerfully with a bright smile showing off her perfectly white teeth.

Raven's expression turned into an emotionless one as she walked towards the chairs where she had thrown her backpack as she reached it, she bent down and grabbed the bag and picked it up. She opened the front pocket of the bag and pulled out her ipod then putting her bag onto one shoulder; she turned the ipod onto the song '3 Libra's' by 'A perfect circle' then placed the headphones into her ears then shoved it into her pocket with the volume on full ball.

She went to walk out as she stopped in front of the desk and looked at the receptionist who was staring at the beautiful bouquet of brightly coloured flowers that was on her desk, with a smile; Raven smirked as she continued to walk towards the door but on her way, put her hand out as she pushed the vase off the desk. There was a loud bang as the vase shattered sending water and flowers all over the floor, Raven walked out of the office shutting the door behind her, smiling to herself.

As Raven walked towards the exit of the school she looked back over her shoulder as she looked down the halls.

"Definitely not going to miss this place.." She whispered to herself as she pushed open the big, white double doors to get out of the school.

* * *

The light breeze outside blew on Raven's soft, pale face as soon as she stepped outside, her hair blew gently as she started to make the walk home; her ipod continued to play as she just listen to the music not wanting to think about what will happen when she reaches home. She walked on the path as single leaves blew off the trees due to the fall season; Raven looked up at the sky as dirty white clouds where placed here and there hiding the bright blue sky which lay under neath them. She sighed to herself as she continued the walk.

Once Raven had reached her house, she stood out the front of the gate and just looked. The two story house stood out in the street for its lack of care too, even since Raven's mother left him, her father spent his days working then getting drunk and passing out where ever he was and didn't care about her or the house; the black picket fence surrounded the front of the house as the dead grass and non existent garden was behind it. Raven pulled the earphones out of her ears as she put her ipod on pause; she reached out and slowly put her small pale hand on the gate.

"RAVEN!" A loud voice boomed out causing Raven to jump in fear as she looked towards the house door.

"Get your ass in this house right this minute!" The voice continued to boom as the front door slammed open.

A tall built man stepped out to the front as he looked at Raven, his dark brown eyes glared down at her as she stood still in fear; she hesitated for a minute before opening the gate as it screeched due to it being rusty. She walked towards the man slowly avoiding eye contact with him as she hung her head low.

"I got a call today from your Principal!" He yelled out at her as soon as Raven reached him.

"Dad I…"

"Did I give you permission to speak?!" Raven's father yelled as his breath smelt horrible, Raven continued to look down at the ground, trying to ignore the foul smell.

"You're a spoilt little bitch!" He yelled as he grabbed onto her tiny, right wrist tightly and pulled her up to his face using her wrist to hold her up.

"Dad please let go." Raven whimpered out in slight pain as she looked at his angry, half drunken face.

"Don't you tell me what to do! You're a pathetic child!" He yelled as his beer-covered breath blew right into Raven's face.

His grip on Raven's wrist tightened as he used it to smash Raven into the brick wall, she let out a little noise of pain as she closed her eyes, and she knew this wasn't the end.

"You know how much money I waste on you for school? And you show how grateful you are by getting yourself expelled?!" Her father yelled as he pulled her away from the wall, still using her wrist to hold her up.

"It wasn't my fault!" Raven screamed as she held back the tears that wanted to so desperately get out.

"Liar." He replied simply with a laugh as he threw her inside, not wanting to make any more of a scene outside.

Raven hit the carpeted floor as she looked up at him as he shut the door then turned around to faced her; she attempted to get away but before she could he grabbed back onto her wrist and jerked her back to face him before pulling her back up to his level.

"You better hope this doesn't get out." He threatened as he brought her close to his face as he glared at her and let her body hang there.

"I didn't tell anyone dad…." Raven replied strongly as his warm, beer stained breath blew onto her face as he held her close.

"Doesn't mean it can't get out." He smirked as he stared at his daughter, he could see fear and he liked it.

"Like I care about you!" Raven yelled as she kicked her legs out kicking her father right in the stomach.

Her father growled in slight pain, Raven froze as her eyes widened at what she just did; he looked up at her with anger in his eyes, this scared her. He continued holding her by the wrist as he brought up his strong hand and slapped her hard, Raven's head tilted to the side due to the force as she looked at the floor with a throbbing pain on her cheek.

"You're such a waste of space on this earth, you ungrateful little bitch." He yelled his voice full of anger and hate towards her as he slapped her again, but harder then before.

He held onto her wrist tighter as he said this causing Raven to cry out in pain as he held it so tight it could almost snap her wrist. He laughed at this then threw her into the unpainted, white wall; she hit it with a thump as she fell to the ground, leaving a dent in the wall.

"I want to live with mum!" Raven cried out as she stayed on the itchy floor, holding back tears once again.

"Get out of my sight!" He yelled as he punched the wall beside him in uncontrollable anger.

Raven pulled herself up as she gently rubbed her right wrist; she decided to move quickly even if it hurt to move. She made her way up the wooden set of stairs slowly, one by one, hating her father more and more with every step. As soon as she was up the top of the stairs she walked into her room opening her door, then closing it without a sound. She walked slowly over to her bed as she collapsed onto the soft, warm bed as she held onto the purple coloured covers as her wrist and back throbbed with pain.

"…I have to get out… I have to call mum…" She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to stay strong. "Just wait… till dad goes to work…"

* * *

Raven drifted off to sleep soon after as she slept silently above the covers. Hours later a loud knock on her door woke her up as she jumped slightly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes feeling a sting of pain as she used her right hand, she looked down at her wrist as it was badly bruised she let out a sigh as she pulled herself towards her door.

"…..Yes?" Raven called out as she reached her bedroom door.

"I'm going to work now and you better keep the house clean!" She heard her fathers yell through the door as she looked over to her small alarm clock as the red numbers showed '12:30'.

"Okay dad…" Raven replied as she looked back towards the door and pressed her ear up against it.

Raven listened to her father's footsteps walk away from the door and down the stairs; she heard a noise come out every step he took as well as him cursing. She waited for the sound of the front door being slammed shut and as soon as she did, she opened up her door and looked around with a sigh.

"Need to find mum's number." She muttered quietly to herself as she looked towards her father's bedroom door, which was down the hallway to the left.

She slowly left her room as her back was still throbbing, making it difficult to walk with speed, she reached the door as she slowly opened it, Raven hadn't been in her fathers room since her mother left about eleven year's ago, Raven had wondered why her mother never called or wrote even to her, she had an idea about calling but not about writing; she had begun to think that this was a bad idea, but it was too late to turn back now.

Raven opened up the door as she peered inside, the walls were a pale peach colour and the floor was a red dirty carpet; there was a big king size bed in one corner of the room, beer bottles surrounded the bed and most of the room. Raven slowly walked in as she looked for a cupboard or something like that, she walked towards a door she saw on the side of the room.

"What's this…?" Raven muttered to her self as she reached her left hand out and slowly opened the pale white door.

As she opened the door she looked inside to see a small tidy space with a few shelfs on the sides; Raven saw boxes and boxes of things on these selves, all clearly marked 'WORK!' all the black medium sized boxes, Raven looked around at all of them as she noticed one that had nothing written on it.

"Why aren't you marked…?" Raven looked at the box and gently pulled it out of the pile of boxes and into her small fragile hands.

Raven walked out of the tiny space shutting the door behind her; as she looked around the room all she could smell was beer and it made her sick. She walked out of her father's room holding onto the box tightly, she quickly slipped back into her room then shut the door and walked over to her semi-big bed, sitting down onto it putting the box in front of her.

"Well…. Here goes nothing.." Raven sighed to herself as she reached for the box.

The box was a plain white colour, nothing unique about it at all; she sighed once again and opening it hoping it would be helpful. Once the lid was off she looked inside it, as she did she saw white envelopes inside, lots of them. She pulled one out as she decided to open it; she pulled out what was inside and turned it over to the side that was readable. "Happy tenth birthday!' The front of the card red in blue sparkly writing with a brown coloured dog holding a cake, Raven opened the card up and read what was inside.

_To my dearest Raven_

_ Happy 10th birthday sweetheart you are finally a big, big girl now. _

_I'm so proud of you and I will always love you... I am a bit sad you_

_Have not contacted me though, I bet that is your fathers' doing though..._

_Never forget, I love you, Raven._

_Love your mother._

Raven frowned at what she had just read, she continued to open and read the others, which pretty much said the same thing inside, and she hadn't found a contact number in any of them yet.

"Lucky last…" Raven mumbled as she reached down and picked up the pink envelope what she was guessing was this year's birthday.

As soon as she opened the card, not bothering to even reading anything on the card, she looked down and saw a number; as quickly as she could she scrambled to a near by phone and picked it up. She looked at the card then dialled the number.

"Hello?" A voice came through from the other phone.

"Mum….?" Raven asked as she sat on the floor.

"…. Raven?" Her mother asked sounding extremely surprise.

"Mum…" Raven repeated as she held back the tears once again, she wasn't going to let her emotions out.

"Raven, honey its really you! Oh I'm so happy!"

"Mum… you need to come get me… please."

" What?"

"Mum… he beats me… please I'm begging you…. Help.."

"Oh god… Raven honey… do you still live in the same house?"

"Yes... We do mum…. please."

"I'll come tomorrow morning so.."

"No! Mum now… please now… dad will be home tomorrow."

"….. Alright get your things… I'll be there in two hours.."

"Okay… thank you..."

"Go now honey... Quickly."

Raven hung up the phone as she took in a deep breath and held back the tears. She rushed over to her dresser and pulled out her suitcase and began throwing all her clothes she wanted into it, not caring if it was a mess. The pain in her wrist and back throbbed painfully as she ignored it and continued grabbing everything she wanted and throwing it into the bag.

She finished packing as she pulled the bag down the stairs and towards the front door; she looked over and saw her school backpack. She walked over to it hand held it upside down as all of her school books and things fell out, she picked up her iPod and small black pencil case and threw it back into the bag then put it over her shoulder and walked back to her suitcase.

* * *

She opened up the front door and pulled her suitcase outside and dragged it out to the street after pulling open the gate and dragging out that. She put it down as she walked back and shut the front door then slowly walked back to her suitcase; she laid it on its side as she then sat down on it and sighed.

"Hurry up two hours…" Raven muttered as she pulled out her black coloured ipod and turned it on while putting her earphones in.

As Raven listened to her music she looked down at her wrist, it was very badly bruised and swollen. She rubbed it gently letting out a noise of pain as the pain hurt too much, she brought her legs up to her chest as she rested her forehead on her knees and closed her eyes.

Two hours passed as Raven began to feel cold as the cool early morning breeze blow on her, she shivered as she hugged herself using one hand; she sighed as she looked towards the end of the street to see if she could see her mum's car.

"Hurry up mum..." She growled as she looked down at her wristwatch as the hands where on the twelve and three.

"Three o'clock… Dad will be home at four.." Raven whispered as she looked at her fingernails as if to calm her nerves and not let them show.

Another half hour passed as Raven sat in the cold, she looked up at the stars as they shone brightly amongst the dark black sky, Raven put a hand up to her cheek as she felt the pain that came from it and sighed once again. A light shone brightly as Raven looked towards the end of the street, it was a car but she couldn't tell if it was her dad's or not; the car pulled up along the side of Raven as the car window slowly went down.

"Raven?" A woman called out nervously as the window went down slowly.

"Mum." Raven replied as she bent down slightly and looked through the window at her mother.

Raven looked at the women sitting in the driver's seat, she had long black hair that went down to her back, and her eyes were brown and showed compassion and love, unlike her fathers.

"Such beautiful and unique eyes..." Raven's mother commented as she looked into Raven's crystal light blue eyes.

"Um… I thought you would have had blue eyes too..." Raven said as she turned her gaze and looked away from her.

"It was always weird to everyone who saw you with these stunning eyes, I mean since your father had brown eyes… as did I." She replied as she opened up the car door and stepped out of the car.

"Do you know why I have blue eyes then…?" Raven asked another question as she watched her mother walk towards her.

"No, but they are beautiful." Her mother replied as she reached Raven, getting so overwhelmed her mother pulled her into a big hug.

Raven let out a noise of pain as her mother let go and looked at her with a confused look.

"What? What did I do?" She asked as she held her daughter by the shoulders.

"I told you he beats me…" Raven answered quietly as she looked down at the concreted sidewalk.

Another bright light shone as Raven looked over her shoulder, her eyes widened as she saw the red car turn into her driveway and stop.

"Raven honey... Get your bag and yourself into the car…. I'll deal with your father" Her mother told Raven getting her attention back to her, Raven slowly nodded as she quickly walked over to her bag and picked it up.

"Please be careful mum..." Raven called out as she threw her suitcase into the backseat of the car.

"I'll be fine Raven, get into the car." She replied as she looked back at Raven and winked with a warm smile.

Raven got into the car as she put on her seatbelt, as her father got out of the other car in an uproar; he slammed the car door shut as her mother put her hands on her hips.

"Never thought I'd see your ugly mug, Arella." He growled out as he walked towards her, anger on his face.

"You truly are a monster, Tri." Arella spat as she glared up at him as he towered over her.

"Raven, get out of that car now!" Tri yelled angrily as he violently pushed Arella out of his way.

"Don't you even think of touching my daughter!" Arella yelled as she got back in front of him and glared.

"Your daughter?" Tri laughed out as he looked down at her. "Where the hell were you for the eleven years before?"

"You wouldn't let me come see her!" Arella yelled as she forcefully pushed him away.

"Get lost, Arella before I hurt you too." He threatened as he looked down at his ex-wife.

"Is that a threat?" Arella asked as she stared up at him.

"Why yes, yes it is." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"If you don't get inside that so called place you call your house, I will call the police." Arella smirked back as she put her hand firmly on her hips.

"I doubt you're business would really want to support a wife and child beater." Arella continued, as she couldn't help but smirk at him.

"I don't want that stupid piece of shit anyway, just a waste of money and time in my life!" He yelled as he pushed Arella to the ground and walked towards the house.

Arella rolled her eyes as she pulled herself up off the ground. She stood there until he walked into the house, slamming the door shut, she walked towards the car and got into it and looked at Raven.

"What did you do?" Raven asked as she looked at her mum in a confused state.

"What you mean?" Arella replied with a warm smile towards her daughter.

"Well… I'm still here in your car…. And so are you." Raven said as she looked down at her feet.

"Don't worry, lets jut go home." Arella replied as she went to put her hand on Raven's leg, as a way to tell her it was okay now until she stopped and looked at Raven's wrist.

"Oh my god, Raven what happened to your wrist?" Arella asked in shock as she saw the badly bruised and swollen wrist.

"Oh this… Dad did it today after he found out I was expelled..." Raven replied as she looked away and closed her eyes waiting to be yelled at or hit.

"Doesn't give him that right to hurt you that bad!" Arella growled out as she frowned, then looked at her daughter.

"What else has he done to you…?" She asked in concern as she put her hand on Raven's hand gently trying not to hurt her wrist.

"Mum can we just go please." Raven replied emotionlessly as she looked up at the windscreen.

"Okay..." Arella replied as she took her hand off Raven's and put the car into gear as she drove home.

As Arella drove the long distance back to the house she looked over at Raven and noticed she was asleep, Arella smiled at her as she went back to driving.

At around seven o'clock they had reached home, Arella gently shook the sleeping Raven as she woke up.

"Welcome home, honey." Arella said as she smiled at her lovingly.

* * *

Ooooo so how was that? Please tell me how you think of it if you like it… tell me! So I can write chapter 2 and more! That's all from me right now! But please share you're feelings !!! I would love to hear and reply :o oh and yes I know Raven's eyes aren't really blue but that's part of the story! So work with me 3

**Love lots!**

**Charm**


	2. Total New Change right?

**Heya! I wanna thank the people that could be bothered to review my story! But first I'd like to say this is chapter two! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you like reading it! - anyhoo… thank you to these people for your wonderful reviews!**

**Seanshine: HEY! Thank you for reviewing my faithful friend (grins evilly) I'm glad you like this story! And you know how much I like writing it cause I tell you all the time on msn! Teehee ! and I thank you for your kind words! They make me smile… (Smiles) SEE! (Smiles bigger) SEEEE! ….. ahem! Hope you like chapter 2 -**

**Floorstain: thanks for reading ! and reviewing :o I'm happy you did (Smiles) and yes… violence –is- good isn't it! Everyone likes violence (laughs mechanically) I hope you like chapter two my friend! Iris: Hiiii Kitty !!**

**Ego916: Oooo thank you for your review! I'm very happy you liked it and here is chapter two! I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! -**

**A fan: Thank you! I'm glad you like it and as promised here is chapter two! I hope it is enjoyable as well! Read read :D**

**Spriterx: Why thank you! I'm glad you liked it too! And here is more for you so I hope you like it! I really do - teehee thanks again!**

**Mee: oo here is an update just like you demanded - I really hope you like it and review too, I thank you for your review (grins)**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, it made me smile… and no don't worry I wont show you… anyhoo enjoy chapter 2!**

**

* * *

Chapter two: Total new change.. Right?**

Raven's bright, vibrant, light blue crystal eyes opened as she sat up straight and stretched, she tiredly rubbed her eyes before turning her gaze to her mother who's smile made her feel wanted.

"Come on inside sweetie, you don't need to go to school today; but you will tomorrow." Arella spoke as she got out off the car, stretching as she did.

Raven frowned at the fact of school so early, then the thought of making new friends made her sigh; she didn't really have any at her last school they all pretty much teased her or something like that. Raven shook her head as she opened the car door and got out of the car, as she shut the door closed she looked at the big two story house; the grass was a lively green and the garden was filled with various different colour flowers, she looked over at her mum as she walked towards the door, then looked behind her at the houses that surrounded the house.

"Come on Raven." Arella laughed out as she opened up the door and looked back at Raven.

Raven opened up the back car door as she pulled out her big black suitcase and her little backpack; she closed the door then carried it towards the house. As she reached the door Arella walked inside and took the suitcase from Raven, Raven walked in after her as she looked around.

"Oh! Mum your back!" A girl called out as she came into view and looked at Raven.

The girl was a bit taller then Raven and she had long black hair that went down to her butt, it had red streaks though out it too. Her eyes were a dark misty blue, she had on a short denim pelted skirt and a pink tank top that had the words "Angel" on it with a halo over it in red glitter writing as well as black combat boots.

"Oh hey, you must be Raven" The girl said as Raven avoided eye contact with her.

"Hi." Raven replied as she decided to look up at the girl.

"Wow.. Mum where'd she get them eyes?" The girl called out as she put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Heh, don't ask me I still wonder myself, Charm." Arella called back out as she let out a laugh.

"I'm Charm, nice to meet you." Charm smiled as she put her hand out for a handshake.

"Nice.. To meet you too… Charm." Raven replied as she looked down at Charm's hand for a minute, then put her right hand up and shook it, not remembering about her wrist.

"Owe." Raven complained mono-tonally as she pulled back her wrist and rubbed it gently.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, what happened to you're wrist! Oh never mind I shouldn't ask! Need a bandage, I'll be right back!" Charm rambled on as she walked off quickly in search of a bandage.

"Mum!" Raven called out in an irritated voice as she looked around.

"Upstairs Raven, in your new room." Arella called out cheerfully from upstairs.

Raven walked towards the set of stairs as she looked a the brightly colour blue walls with a white ceiling, she got to the stairs as she slowly walked up them as her back was still aching with pain. Once she reached the stairs she looked down the hallway not knowing which room was hers.

"In here honey." Arella called out as she looked out in the hallways at Raven.

"When were you planing to tell me you had another daughter?" Raven asked as soon as she reached her room doorway, she folded her arms across her chest as she lent against the frame.

"What?" Arella looked up at Raven with a puzzled look on her face.

"… Charm." Raven replied as she rolled her eyes in displeasure.

"Oh! Charm isn't my daughter." Arella said with a laugh as she walked over to Raven.

"But she keeps calling you mum?" Raven replied as she looked at her mother with a frown on her face.

"She's your cousin, Raven." Arella explained with an amused look on her face and in her tone.

"Then why does she…."

"My parents had died some time ago now, Arella took me in when I was little, I guess I just grew up calling her mum." Charm answered interrupting Raven as she held the bandage in her hands.

"Oh.. How did they die?" Raven asked as she turned around to look at Charm.

"My mum died while having me, soon after dad ended up getting so depressed he made himself sick, then eventually he passed away." Charm replied as she looked down at the wooden floorboards.

"I'm… sorry to hear that.." Raven replied, as she looked at the girl in front of her, her cousin.

"Oh don't worry about it!" Charm ensured her as she walked up to her with the bandage in her hand.

"Thanks… Charm" Raven said as she put out her sore, bruised wrist as Charm gently began to wrap it.

"Charm's excellent in looking after people." Arella smile as she went back into Raven's bedroom to set everything up.

"Teehee." Charm giggled out as she gently finished wrapping Raven's sore wrist.

"Charm sweetie, it's seven thirty you better hurry up to school." Arella looked up at Charm and smiled happily at her.

"Oh right, don't wanna be late again." Charm laughed as she turned around and quickly walked to the stairs.

"Bye mum, bye Raven." Charm waved goodbye as she picked up her pink and black coloured bag and put it over her shoulder. "I'll show you around school tomorrow!" Charm called out to Raven as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

Raven looked towards the stairs, then slowly back towards her mum and the room; the room had purple painted walls and a black ceiling, there was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room and a dresser and cupboard on the sides of the room. Raven looked down at her wrist and the bandage then back up at her mum.

"Why didn't you come get me earlier?" Raven asked quietly as she looked at Arella.

"…. Your father threatened to hurt you or even kill you if I tried to take you back.." Arella replied as she stopped putting Raven's clothes away for a second, but then continued.

"But he hurt me anyway…" Raven replied in a monotone as she pulled at the plain old bandage wrapped around her wrist.

"I know.. But I couldn't risk him killing you… I know him Raven… he would have.. I wanted to wait until you where older…" Arella replied as she stopped packing up completely and looked up at Raven.

"I know…. " Raven replied as she looked down at the wooden floor. "Hey mum.."

"Yeah?" Arella asked as she continued to look at her beautiful daughter.

"My back… can you look at it for me?" Raven asked as she turned her gaze back up to her mum.

"Sure.. But why?" Arella replied as she walked over to Raven's bed and patted the side of it as if signalling her to come over and sit.

"Hurts." Raven mumbled as she slowly walked towards the queen-sized bed.

Once Raven had reached the bed she slowly lowered herself onto the bed, as she felt the bed she could feel the soft silk, purple bed covers and the soft comfy pillows. She half smiled to herself, as she felt relaxed.

"So you want me to see if there is anything on your back?" Arella asked as she lifted up Raven's dark blue, dirty jumper.

"Yeah." Raven replied as she looked at the wall and held onto the silky bed covers, as they felt good on her hands.

Arella lifted up Raven's black plain top slowly as she started to see black and blue, she continued lifting up the shirt till it was at her shoulders; Arella was shocked at the bruises that what printed on Raven's back.

"What happened…." Arella chocked out as she carefully place a hand onto her Raven.

"Dad threw me into a wall.." Raven let out a hiss of pain as her mother touched.

"It's badly bruised.. I think I should call a doctor and tell the person I told to come meet you to go to school.." Arella frowned as she took her hand off Raven's back and went to stand.

"Wait, who you ask?" Raven called out as she turned her head around to face her mum, some strands of hair falling in front of her face.

"One of you're best friends from a long time ago.." Arella smiled at her as she went to walk out of her room.

"Wait… I'll be okay.. please?" Raven pleaded as she looked at her mum with half a frown.

"Okay, okay I will go get her." Arella laughed as she walked out of the room.

Raven frowned as she pushed herself up from off the bed, she stood up and walked towards her mirror as she lifted up some of her hair and looked at her neck, a bruise was placed just on her on the behind part of her neck, sighing Raven walked away from the mirror and out her door towards the stairs.

"Raven honey she's here." Arella called out from down stairs.

Raven got to the stairs as she slowly walked down them, showing an expression of pain with every step. She got to the end of the stairs as she walked through the lounge room towards the door; as she got there she saw a tall skinny girl, she had black hair with pink streaks through it that went just passed her shoulders, her eyes were a light green, almost like cat eyes but not exactly. The girl looked some what familiar but Raven couldn't put her finger on it until…

"Raven!" The girl squealed as she rushed towards Raven with a smile on her face.

"..Jinx." Raven replied as she couldn't help but smile and put her hands out as if to let Jinx hug her.

Jinx reached Raven and put her arms around her as Raven put hers around Jinx, they hugged for a minute or two before Raven broke away and looked at the girl she use to spend all her time with.

"Oh my god Rae! How you been!" Jinx asked as she looked at Raven with a huge smile on her face.

"I couldn't begin to explain." Raven replied as she folded her arms and shook her head.

"What happened to your arm?" Jinx asked as she pointed to Raven's bandaged up wrist.

"Mmm Dad." Raven replied quietly as she looked down at the ground in a somewhat heartbreaking look.

"Aw Rae, I missed you so much, I was devastated that day you moved away." Jinx said as she hugged Raven again a little more firmly as Raven returned the hug.

"Same here, Jinx…" Raven replied as she once again pulled away from the hug.

"Jinx goes to your school to now, Raven." Arella called out from the kitchen with a smile on her face as she dried a coffee cup with a plan blue tea towel.

"OH! Your coming to my school?" Jinx asked as she looked from Arella to Raven.

"So it seems." Raven replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders cause pain to stab through her body as she let out a moan of pain.

"Rae? You okay?" Jinx asked anxiously as she put her hands on Raven's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine.." Raven lied as she looked back up Jinx with a half smile.

"Why don't you go outside with Jinx to talk things over, a lot has happened in eleven years that I'm sure you two are dying to catch up about." Arella suggested as she looked at the two girls, before getting back to cleaning.

"Sounds like a great idea Arella." Jinx said as she walked towards the front door and opened it as a light breeze came into the house.

"Sure.." Raven agreed with a slight nod as she followed Jinx out.

Raven and Jinx walked out of the house as the sunlight hit Raven's hit it felt nice out, the wind blew softly as it blew through her hair and over her face; she smiled to herself as she looked at her new street but continued to follow Jinx.

"That's my house there." Jinx spoke as she pointed to the house directly across to her own.

"Wow, now I will definitely get sick of you." Raven joked as they both laughed.

"Come, come sit and talk." Jinx smiled as she sat down on the luscious green grass and patted a spot next to her for Raven.

"Talk about what?" Raven replied as she slowly walked over to Jinx, and then sat down next to her.

"What was your last school like?" Jinx asked as she looked to the side at Raven a bit.

"Hated it… Didn't really have friends and ended up getting expelled just before I came here.." Raven replied as she looked up at the bright blue sky with not a colour in sight.

"Expelled? For what?" Jinx let out a laugh as she too looked up at the sky.

"The teachers where scared for their safety.. Don't know why but they said it was my fault… so the Principal asked me to leave." Raven answered with a sigh as she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth on her skin.

"Oh… that's pretty rough." Jinx replied as she once again looked back at Raven.

"What's this new school like?" Raven asked as she sleepily yawned, covering her mouth as she did.

"It's okay I guess…. There are a lot of people in it…" Jinx answered as she ran her skinny, long fingers through her hair.

"What about Charm… What's she like?" Raven asked another question as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Charm? Oh yeah she's alright… she hangs out with some weirdo's but pretty much a popular." Jinx rolled her bright green eyes as she looked over at Raven again.

"How you been..?" Raven asked as she turned her gaze to Jinx and blinked tiredly.

"Me? Yeah I'm alright… Have a little sister called Chiri, she's five, then there is my little brother Daniel, he's ten. Both pretty much brats if you ask me." Jinx replied with a slight laugh as she looked back up at the gorgeous blue sky.

"Hey Jinx, I didn't sleep much last night… and my back and wrist are killing me, mind if I go to bed?" Raven asked without emotion as she looked down at the healthy green grass sway in the breeze.

"Nah, it's cool I should go back to school.." Jinx replied with a frown as she thought about school, she looked back at Raven and smiled.

"Thanks.. It was good seeing you again." Raven said as she let Jinx hug her once more.

"You too, Rae." Jinx replied as she let go of Raven and smiled at her, before getting up off the ground.

"Remember you have to show me around tomorrow, I'd rather you then Charm." Raven called out as Jinx let out as laugh as she walked towards her house.

Raven got up off the ground slowly as she stretched slightly, she felt the wind gently blow her hair as she ran her skinny, long fingers through it before slowly turning around and dragging herself back into the house. She opened the front door as she walked inside shutting it behind her as it made a loud bang due to the wind pushing it shut.

"What was that?" Arella called out as she rushed into the lounge room area, which was near the front door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Raven replied as she looked up at her mother as she rushed to Raven.

"Oh, he he I thought something else had happened." Arella replied as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey mum, I'm gonna go for a sleep." Raven said as she walked towards where the staircase was.

"Oh okay then, it's probably for the best. I'll tell Charm not to wake you up or be too noisy." Arella said as she watched Raven walk up the stairs giving off a hand gesture as if to say 'yeah, yeah."

* * *

Raven got to the top of the stairs as she wandered down the hall and into her new room, the colours fitted her perfectly as she looked around to find her backpack that she would take to school; she looked over and saw it in the corner right hand corner of her room. She made her way over to it as she bent down and picked it up as she reached it; she pulled open the front pocket as she looked in it and pulled out her ipod. She dropped the bag as it fell back into its place as she made her way over to her big, queen-sized bed as she slowly crawled onto it while putting her earphones in and turning her ipod on. Raven put her head down onto the soft, comfortable light purple coloured pillow as she closed her eyes and listen to the music, before she knew it she was asleep.

Raven felt a gentle nudge as she slowly opened her eyes and bringing her hand up to rub them, once her eyes got into focus she looked over to her side and saw Charm with her hands on her hips looking down at her.

"Hey, your finally awake, come on wake up and go shower." Charm said as she carefully pushed the right side of her long, black hair behind her ear and looked down at Raven.

"What? What time is it?" Raven asked sleepily as she turned back around and closed her eyes again.

"Um, seven." Charm answered as she walked over to Raven's mirror as she pulled back two front parts of her hair on either side and tied them together with a black elastic at the back, leaving two small, tiny bits of hair hanging in front of her face and the rest out.

"In the evening?" Raven asked another question as she turned around to look at Charm as she did her hair in her mirror.

"No, morning." Charm replied with a giggle as she turned around to face Raven.

"Ah crap." Raven huffed as she sat up in her big, soft bed and stretched.

"Bathroom is three doors down to you're left, towels already in there for you. I'll be down either watching TV or eating breakfast." Charm explained as she walked towards Raven's door, then leaving out it as she finished talking.

Raven slowly pulled herself out of bed as she walked over to her wardrobe, she pulled the wardrobe doors open as she looked in and saw all her clothes were hanging up neatly, she pulled out a black sweatshirt with a hood and a black denim skirt with some red matching undies and bra. She shut the doors as she made her way to the bathroom, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she did so; she walked down the hallway as she reached the bathroom.

Once Raven had, had a shower she walked out of the bathroom dressed and awake; she moved back to her room in a quick pace as she threw her old clothes in a pile on the floor. Raven walked to her mirror as she pulled out her make-up and began applying it, first the eye liner then mascara she quickly put on the eye shadow after that; then applied the lip-gloss before quickly running her brush through her hair

"You done yet? We're gonna be late." Charm called out to Raven as she walked into her room.

"Yeah… sorry." Raven replied as she walked over and pulled out her black combat knee high boots and a white pair of knee high socks.

"Isn't it a bit too hot for a sweatshirt?" Charm asked as she watched Raven put on her shoes and socks.

"I'll need you to re-wrap my wrist." Raven replied as she finished tying up her left shoelace.

"Oh yeah sure, let me go get another bandage." Charm said as she turned around and left the room in search of another bandage.

Raven finished tying her shoelace on her right foot as she stood up and lifted up her hood and put it on as she walked over to her black backpack and put it over her shoulder, making sure her ipod was in there first. Charm wondered back in as she held a plain white bandage in her hand, Raven pulled up her sleeve and held it out for Charm.

"Still going to let me show you around?" Charm asked as she looked up at Raven and smiled before she looked down at her wrist and began to wrap it.

"Um… Sure why not." Raven shrugged as she watched Charm wrap her wrist ever so carefully.

"Cool, we'll go after you grab some breakfast." Charm said as she finished wrapping her wrist and secured it tightly, but not so it hurt.

"Er, sure." Raven nodded as she followed Charm as they both left Raven's room.

They both walked down the stairs and into the kitchen pretty much in silence, Raven glanced at Charm every now and then to see what she was doing, Charm would just look back and smile. Once they reached the kitchen Charm walked over to the big, brown-circled table and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hurry up, we have to walk to school." Charm said politely as Raven just nodded and walked towards the fridge.

"I'll just have a glass of orange juice." Raven replied in a mono-tone tone as she pulled out the carton of orange juice.

"Okay then, mum left you some money on the side counter anyway." Charm said as she pointed over to the money, before putting her earphones on and switching on her ipod.

Raven opened up four cupboard doors before she found where the glasses where kept, she pulled one out and placed it down as she then poured orange juice into it. Raven placed the juice back into the fridge as she took her glass of juice and sat down at the table.

"How far away is school?" Raven asked as she looked over at Charm who was nodding her head to the music.

Raven rolled her bright, light blue eyes as she slowly drunk her breakfast; once she had finished she put her glass in the sink and walked over to her, nudging her slightly.

"Done?" Charm asked as she pulled her earphones out of her ears and looked up at Raven.

"Yeah, lets go." Raven replied as Charm nodded her head and stood up as Raven grabbed the money on the side board and placed it in her pocket.

* * *

Charm walked towards the front door with Raven following behind her, Charm grabbed her bag on the way out as she opened the front door and walked out, of course with Raven following. As Raven stepped outside the wind blew gently as it was a beautiful day; the sky was a bright baby blue as once again not a single cloud in sight, there was a slight breeze and the sun was shining brightly.

"Nice day!" Charm grinned as she spun around and looked at Raven.

"I'm going to get Jinx." Raven said as she walked passed Charm and towards Jinx's house.

"Oh…. Okay." Charm replied with a nod as she followed behind Raven.

Raven glanced over her shoulder to see Charm following her, she ignored it as she reached Jinx's house; Jinx's house almost looked exactly like Raven's but the colour was different. She slowly walked up to the front door and knocked on it lightly as Charm walked up behind her.

"Chiri, get the door!" They both heard a male voice yell as they heard pattering of feet.

"Daniel! You should get it!" They then heard Jinx's voice scream out in annoyance.

The front door open as a little girl stood in front of the door, she had long, straight, light brown hair that went down to her back; her eyes were a light green and she was wearing a dark pink dress with flower prints over it.

"Charm!" Chiri squealed as she ran passed Raven and towards Charm.

"Hey squirt." Charm giggled as she bent down and picked up the little girl, hugging her as she did.

"Who is it, Chiri?!" Jinx yelled as she walked into view as she held her hair up in a point tail, with an elastic in her mouth.

"Hey… Jinx." Raven smirked as she folded her arms against her chest and leaned against the frame.

"Ah! Raven I swear, I'm not usually late! My stupid brat brother turned off my alarm!" Jinx yelled as she pulled the elastic out of her mouth and started to tie up her hair.

As if on queue, Jinx's little brother popped his head around the corner as she looked at Chiri in Charm's arms, then looked at Raven and grinned. He had short, dark black hair and dark brown eyes; he was in his school uniform which was a white top, green shorts and black shoes. He walked towards Raven as he continued to keep the cheesy grin on his face.

"Sup' hottie." He said as smoothly as he could then leaning against the wall winking at her.

"Oh you did not just call me hottie." Raven replied in a mono-tone as she could hear Charm and Chiri laughing in the background.

"Why don't you and me go up to my room and get to… know each other better." Daniel smirked as he ran his hand along his dark black hair.

"Gee I don't know if I'd be able to find you in-between all your stuffed toys." Raven answered as she smirked and pushed off the doorframe and started to walk away.

"I'm ready!" Jinx squealed as she came running towards them, picking her bag up on the way and then hitting her brother over the head with it.

"Chiri, get back inside before mum wakes up." Jinx said, as she looked over at her little sister in Charm's arms.

"Bye, bye!" Chiri waved as Charm put her down, as soon as she got to the ground she ran inside and shut the door.

"Interesting." Raven commented as she looked at Jinx, who was eating a small piece of toast.

"Mmm.. m.. my fam… family is weird." Jinx explained as she talked with a mouth full of toast.

"Your little sister is adorable, I love her." Charm smiled as she walked with the two girls, on their way to school.

"And she loves you, believe me." Jinx replied as she finished her breakfast and smiled at them.

"Raven… Why are you wearing a hood?" Charm asked as she looked over at Raven as she continued to walk on the side path.

"I hate going into a new school meeting new little freaks that go 'wow look at your eyes!' it annoys me." Raven answered as she mimiced the way people sounded on queue.

"They are going to see anyway." Jinx commented as she looked down at her nails, which were painted in a bright red colour.

"And everyone knows there is a new girl coming." Charm added with a nod of her head.

"And how do they know that?" Raven frowned as she glared at both of the girl that stood next to her.

"Charm's the social butterfly here!" Jinx yelled putting her hand up in the air, then throwing it down and pointing to Charm.

"Butterfly?" Charm asked as she grinned, seemingly taking this as a compliment.

"Great." Raven grumbled as she rolled her eyes and glared at Charm.

"I just told Iris! I swear it's Iris' fault! Bloody Iris." Charm replied shaking her fist, and then turning around to look at Raven glaring at her.

"And who is this… Iris?" Raven asked as she let out a sigh and rubbed her head.

"OH… Iris… we'll you see…" Charm started as she put her finger on her chin and tapped it gently.

"Isn't she your best friend?" Jinx asked as she gave Charm a confused look.

"Yeah, pretty much." Charm replied happily as she nodded.

"There it is." Jinx said pointing towards the big school building as the three stopped walking.

"Okay… let's get this over and down with." Raven sighed as the other two nodded and began to walk again.

The main building was huge as teenagers surrounded it and the ground around it, the garden surrounding the pathway which lead to the main office was in bloom as flowers of all colours showed themselves.

"Oh, I picked up your time table yesterday but you were asleep all day so I didn't get to give it to you before but here." Charm said, as she pulled out two pieces of squashed up papers from her skirt pocket.

Raven took it from Charm's hands as she looked closely at it, with Jinx over her shoulder looking as well. There was a lot of free spaces and a lot of double periods in the afternoons, Raven looked back at Jinx and frowned.

"Any with you?" She asked as Jinx snatched the papers out of her hands as she continued to frown.

"Ummm… yeah quite a lot actually." Jinx replied as she smiled and looked up at Raven who was still frowning.

"Charm!" They heard a girl's voice scream from behind them as they all slowly turned around to look.

A small girl a bit shorter then all of them stood behind them, she had yellowish blonde hair that went almost down to her butt; her fringe was pulled into the two long bangs by two red ribbons, she had sky blue eyes and a ditsy smile on her face. She wore a pink short-sleeved top and a light brown mini skirt with pink coloured boots.

"Iris!" Charm called back as she waved happily at her friends.

"So that's Iris?" Raven asked, as she looked at the girl the stood in front of them.

"Um Rae, I'm sure Jinx can show you around… I have to go off now I have class in five." Charm called out as she ran towards Iris waving goodbye to Jinx and Raven before running off with Iris.

"Sure, not like I have anything planned!" Jinx yelled out as she put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"I can find my own way around." Raven muttered as she glared at Jinx.

"Oh don't be silly! I was only joking." Jinx grinned as she spun around on her heels then looking back down at Raven's timetable.

"How long till class?" Raven asked as she yawned covering her mouth as she did so.

"Umm we both have maths in half an hour." Jinx replied as she looked up from the timetable to Raven and frowned.

"What?" Raven asked as she looked at Jinx and put her hands on her hips.

"You look like some psycho killer!" Jinx replied waving her arms franticly before pulling off her hood.

"Hey!" Raven yelled as she went to put it back up before Jinx grabbed onto her hands.

"Trust me; you'll attract more people with that thing on your head!" Jinx hissed as they both glared at each other.

"Fine." Rave hissed back as she pulled her hands away from Jinx's

"Great! Now there are people you need to know the who's who about." Jinx explained as she started walking.

"Oh? Raven replied not really caring as she followed Jinx.

"You've got your four major boys, Richard Grayson: the mysterious boy who all the girl go gaga over, he's good at every sport he does but bombs out in school grades he has a major crush on Kori but not many people know that little secret. Roy Harper is by far the sleaziest guy around, there isn't too many girls around here he –hasn't- slept with as for his grades, probably the same as Richards and if he actually –did- sports then who knows, he might actually be good. Garth is a total hottie, he's good at sports and he's got good grade but he isn't that social to people, just his close friends. Then last but not least we have Isaiah Crockett good at everything he does, besides talking to the one girl everybody knows he likes; he's smart, sporty and he's a total hottie." Jinx explained as she stopped walking, turned around to look at Raven and smiled.

"What about girls?" Raven asked as she raised an eyebrow at Jinx as she took a deep breath in.

"You have your top four major girls, first is Kori this girl is pretty, smart and way too nice, she's your typical push over nice girl who's smart at school but totally dumb in the real world, everyone knows her crush on Richard everyone but him it seems. Next you have Charm as everyone knows her as; love by all hated by none that girl is her own worse enemy and the only girl to get Isaiah's heart, but she's so caught up in keeping everyone happy that she doesn't even notice. Then you have Terra Markov, the dumbest girl in the world you could say or at least the ditsiest, she's pretty much terrible at school and okay at sports, but nothing amazing compared to other people in the place. Then there is Iris Dreamwaters, Charm's best friend; some would disagree about her being a popular but you have to admit, the girl's got style. She's extremely smart at school and terrible at sports, she also has to be one of the calmest people around, not once have I seen that girl scream, yell or put someone down." Jinx answered as Raven looked at her in a kind of admiring state as Jinx grinned and shrug cheekily.

"You know a lot about people here." Raven said as she shook her head and looked around the area she was in.

"Trust me, within weeks of being here you'll know everything too." Jinx replied as she continued to walk straight.

"And what if I don't ….. aw!" Raven was interrupted as someone had crashed into her, Jinx turned around to see what had happened.

"I am oh so sorry!" The girl squealed as she pulled herself up off of Raven.

"Oh, hey Kori, this is Raven…. The new girl." Jinx said waving to Kori happily not really caring that Raven had just been squished.

"Oh yes! Raven, I have heard much about you." Kori said excitedly as she stood up off the ground and held her hand out for Raven.

Kori was a little on the tall side, she had long, auburn coloured hair that went down passed her butt only just though; she had bright green eyes as she wore a short denim skirt with a pink belt holding it up on her tiny waist, she had a black short sleeved top with the words 'Princess' in a light pink glitter and pretty writing; she worse casual black shoes with strangely enough, odd socks. Raven took a hold of her hand as she was pulled to her feet.

"Thanks.." Raven muttered as she felt a sharp pain in her back and her wrist as she held onto it tightly.

"Please can we talk at recess? I am late for class as it is." Kori asked as she looked at Raven in a pleading way.

"I …. Guess?" Raven replied as she looked over a Jinx who just shrugs with a cheesy grin.

"Oh thank you, friend!" Kori squealed as she pulled Raven into a hug, before running off to her, all ready started class.

"Did she just hug me?" Raven asked as in a mono tone once again as she frowned.

"Made friends already, aye Rae." Jinx winked at her as she nudged her in the shoulder, quiet roughly.

Raven glared at Jinx as she continued to nudge her, seeming quiet amused at doing so; Raven frowned as she turned to Jinx and pushed her away. Jinx stumbled backwards as she landed on her butt and looked up at Raven as she walked away.

"Hey where you think your going, Missy!" Jinx called out waving her arms up and down franticly.

"Away from you!" Raven replied as she walked off leaving Jinx sitting all by herself.

**

* * *

So how was that? Please let me know what you think! I really like listening to what you all think, I will be updating again soon and I will see you then! Lots of loooove!**

**Charm**


	3. Meeting People Can Be a Blast

**Wooh - yey chapter three is up and ready! It took me a little while to write this chapter though, kind of didn't have a direction to go in for this chapter, but I soon found one then couldn't stop! Writing, I had a lot of fun though oh and just to make it double clear **

**Richard/Robin X Kori/Starfire**

**Raven/well Raven X Garfield/Beastboy**

**Jinx/Jinx duh! X Wally/ Kidflash**

**Victor/Cyborg X Karen/Bumblebee**

**Terra/Terra X Roy/Speedy**

**Charm (OC) X Isaiah/Hotspot**

**Iris (OC) X well she likes everyone XD (I'm thinking Garth Aqualad)**

**And now I want to thank all the beautiful people who reviewed! Oh how I love all of you to bits! Anyhoo here we go!**

**Seanshine: My faithful best friend! Thank you so much for review. And yes I like the OC too :P since I'm Charm and Iris is Iris XD teehee anyhoo thank you and I hope you like chapter 3!**

**Spriterx: Another faithful reviewer! Thank you so much for your review it really makes me happy and yeah Raven doesn't put up with much :P teehee! Anyway thank you again and I hope you like chapter three.**

**Mee: thanks for reviewing! I did update as soon as I could. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you again**

**BBRaeHPGWHGRWDSSHIPPER: I'm glad you loved chapter two! And I hope you love chapter three just as much! Thank you for reviewing! Much appreciated!**

**Artsigurl: wow! Thank you so much I'm really glad you did like it, I was a little slow to update but I have now and I hope you enjoy chapter three! Is much muchly appreciated! Thank you**

**WhiteRaven34: Squee! Hey sweetie! I'm so glad you could read it! Don't worry, Beastboys coming in soon… sooner then you think, teehee! I hope you like chapter three and hope you review! Love ya!**

**Princess-Of-Azerath: heehee I'm glad you liked chapter two and I hope I updated fast enough! I really hope you like chapter three and hope you enjoy it.**

**Starsoffire: wow a 20/10? That's really cool! I'm glad you liked it! Teehee and I hope chapter 3 is better and don't worry I will NOT stop writing this, unless I'm forced too, even then I'll try not too :P thanks for the review! Thank you!**

**Wonderful: I will keep writing it! And thank you for your review - I really like it :D**

**Seksi: Yes Chiri is cute! And chapter three is now teehee. I really hope you like chapter three and thank you for your review!**

**Zashypants: LOL hi zashie - I'm glad you liked it even though I forced you to read it xD I hope I will force you to read chapter three and you will enjoy it too! I really appreciate it a lot! Love you zashie poo ;D A.K.A Stephy! Lol, love ya girl thanks for the review!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really enjoyed reading them a lot! I hope you all like chapter three! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter three: Meeting new people can be a blast**

Raven walked along the grassy field as she heard the faint yelling of Jinx in the background, she snickered at this as she continued on her way to exploring the school on her own. She saw a large brick building that looked two stories high; she shrugged to herself as she made her way towards the double doors that lead in.

As she reached the part glass part metal double doors, she pushed the doors open as she walked into the huge air-conditioned room, as the cool air from inside made her shiver once before she shut the doors behind her. The walls were painted a dark blue colour and the floor was wooden floorboards; the room had about five other doors that lead into other rooms. In the main room it was set up like a computer room, there was a number of big, light-wood coloured desks set up, each with five computers set up on them; the chairs were proper computer chairs all black in colour. Raven looked around the room as she started walking towards the other side of the building, where another set of double doors sat. As she reached the door she put her small, cold hand on the silver door as she went to pull it open; as Raven did this another student ran in as they crashed into each other, the other persons papers and books flew up everywhere.

"Owe." Raven growled as she sat up and watched all the papers slowly fall onto the ground.

"Dude!" The boy yelled as he sat up and looked at Raven, rubbing the back of his head.

A boy, a bit taller then Raven sat in front of her; he had bright emerald coloured eyes with badly dyed green hair over his dark brown hair, he had light tanned skin with a plain red t-shirt and baggy jeans that showed his black and green boxers ever so slightly.

"Sorry.." Raven muttered, as she looked away from him and to the mess they had both just made.

"Your that new girl, hey!" The boy said as he continued to look at her with a smile on his face.

"Raven." Raven replied as she looked back at the boy with a slight frown on her face.

"I'm Garfield Logan." Garfield said with a grin as he put a hand out for her to shake.

"Erm… pleasure." Raven replied quite sarcastically as she took his hand with her left.

"Dude, your pretty…" He whispered quietly as he shock her hand then let it go.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked as she half glared at him and half just stared.

"Dude… you have pretty eyes." He chocked out as he covered for what he had let slip before.

"Oh, right." Raven replied as she frowned and looked at one of the book, which was next to her.

Raven smirked as she looked down at the A4 sized book, which had a green colored contact over it with little animal pictures printed on it too; she slowly put her hand over it as she picked it up then looked back at Garfield, who was still staring at her. She held the book for a minute before pushing out her arms and throwing it at Garfield as it hit him in the face.

"Dude! What did you do that for?" Garfield yelled as he rubbed his face with his hands in pain.

"Sorry." Raven replied as she tried not to laugh, clearly not entirely sorry.

Garfield frowned at her for a minute before he started picking up his books and belongings, Raven looked at him for a minute before she let out a long annoyed sigh; she began to help him pick up his books and stuff as they both cleaned up the mess in silence.

"You okay finding your way around?" Garfield asked breaking the silence as he looked up at her, holding his stuff in his hands.

"Um I guess." Raven replied as she handed him all the stuff she had picked up for him.

"Thanks…you sure? Wasn't anyone else showing you around?" He asked another question as he took his things from her hands.

"Oh… my cousin was…. But then she had to go class… then Jinx was… but I left her." Raven replied as she looked away from him.

"Who's your cousin?" Garfield asked as he got up off the floor and then put his hand out for Raven as he held all his things in his other hand.

"Um… Charm." Raven answered as she looked at his hand for a minute before taking it as he gently pulled her up off the ground.

"Ah Charm, should have guessed." Garfield replied as he let go of Raven's hand slowly as he continued to look at her.

"Anyway I should keep looking around before my first class starts." Raven said as she looked up at Garfield and smiled slightly at him.

"Okay, I guess we can talk at recess?" He asked happily as he gave her a cheesy grin.

"Sure, I guess." Raven nodded slowly as she walked towards the door and slowly opened it as she held it open, then looked back at Garfield.

"Cool dude! See ya then." Garfield smiled as he waved her a goodbye as she waved back before walked out of the room.

* * *

Raven walked out of the building as she walked along the concreted pathways as the wind blew gently against Raven's skin, she looked up at the bright blue clear sky as she let out a small smile.

"Raven!" A voice screamed out as Raven twitched slightly as she slowly turned around to see Jinx running towards her, waving her arms franticly with an angry look on her face.

"What do –_you_- want?" Raven growled as she watched Jinx continue to run at her with the look on her face.

"You just left me there!" Jinx yelled as she continued to run towards Raven.

"What's your point?" Raven asked as she folded her arms and took a deep breath in.

"That …. –_Is-_ my point…" Jinx replied as she slowed down to a walk and gave Raven a weird look.

"You know a boy called Garfield?" Raven asked changing the subject as she spun around on her heels and continued walking.

"Gar? Yeah…. Why?" Jinx answered in a confused state as she followed behind Raven.

"I ran into him before…. That's all." Raven replied as she looked over her shoulder slightly, at Jinx.

"Oh… He's pretty weird if you ask me." Jinx said as she put her index finger to her chin and tapped it softly.

"That's what I thought…" Raven lied as she just continued walking as she looked down at the ground.

"Raven! Watch…."

* * *

Before Jinx could finish Raven looked up and saw a blur of someone before she crashed into them, she closed her eyes and waited for the pain of the ground once again, but it didn't come. Raven opened her eyes to see the person had grabbed her before she had fallen; he was much taller then her with bright blue eyes and jet black hair, he wore a loose black singlet top with a red and black coloured jacket over it as well as loose, baggy jeans with a black belt. He held onto Raven's waist as he looked at her and she looked back at him.

"Erm… sorry and thanks?" Raven said with a shrug as she looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Don't mention it." He replied as he gently let go of her and looked back into her bright light blue crystal coloured eyes.

"Hey, Richard." Jinx smiled and waved to him as he turned his gaze to her.

"Hey, Jinx." Richard replied as he slightly nodded his head.

"Wow Rae, crashing into people much?" Jinx smirked as she looked over at Raven who was glaring back at her.

"Oh shut up; that was the only one that was my fault." Raven hissed back as she continued to glare at Jinx.

"All my fault, sorry Rae." Richard replied as he looked back at Raven and smiled.

"It's Raven." Raven replied in a monotone as she continued to glare at Jinx, who was snickering the whole time.

"Right, Raven sorry." He said as he looked back at Jinx who was still snickering as she held a hand over her mouth.

"It's fine." Raven nodded as she put her hand up in the air ready to hit Jinx who was still snickering as she covered her mouth.

"I have to go, already really late for class. Talk to you at recess?" Richard said as Raven stop in mid swing as she looked over at him.

"Sure." Raven replied as she turned back around and whacked Jinx over the head.

"OWIE!" Jinx screamed as she grabbed onto her head and fell onto her knees holding onto her head.

"And you wonder why I left you last time?" Raven questioned as she looked down at Jinx who looked back up at her with fake tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Your… horrible…." Jinx cried out as Raven looked down at her and frowned.

"You're a good actor." Raven said as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Thank you! Hey wait… didn't you promise to spend recess with Kori?" Jinx asked as she got up off the ground and dusted herself off.

"So? I said I would Garfield too." Raven replied as she folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You can't promise all three." Jinx replied as she sigh and shook her head at Raven.

"Why not?" Raven frowned in slight confusion as she folded her arms.

"Oh my god!" Jinx squealed as she looked down at her black coloured wristwatch.

"What?" Raven asked still in her confused state.

"We have five minutes to get all the way on the other side of the school!" Jinx squealed as she did some hand gestures that confused Raven even more.

"How long does it take to get to the other side of the school…?" Raven asked as she cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Raven! Jinx!" A familiar voice squealed behind them before Jinx could answer Raven's question.

Raven and Jinx slowly turned around at the exact same time as each other, there, running towards them was two girls; one Raven noticed to be Charm then guessed the other was Iris. The two girls reached them as Iris put her hands on her knees and began to breathe; trying to keep up with Charm was hard enough.

"Hey we finally caught you!" Charm huffed out as she panted and looked at the two other girls.

"What ya' want?" Jinx asked as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Iris here… is in the same math class as you two; and it seems you two will be late." Charm paused for a minute as she looked at Raven and Jinx, then put her hand on Iris' back and patted it slightly. "Iris here, can get you out of trouble." She finished as Iris stood up straight and smiled.

"Charm, come on we'll be late!" They all head a male voice behind Raven and Jinx.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Isaiah!" Charm yelled back as she rolled her dark blue eyes and giggled.

Raven turned around to see a tall dark boy standing a bit behind them folding his arms; he had short brown hair and dark brown eyes, he wore dark blue jeans and a baggy black shirt, which had red stripes along the sides on the shirt.

"So that's the guy that likes Charm?" Raven asked quite bluntly as she turned back to face the girls.

"What! No!" Charm squealed as she put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Yes." Iris replied nodding her head with a smile on her face.

"Pretty much." Jinx added as Raven let out a smirk as she looked at Charm as a pink shade crept onto her cheeks as she blushed furiously.

"Shut up guys! We're just friends!" Charm hissed as she brushed the blush away as she ran off towards Isaiah.

"She likes him too." Iris whispered to them both ever so quietly as Jinx grinned evilly.

"Isaiah and I will catch up with you, Jinx and Iris at recess!" Charm yelled over her shoulder as she gave them a quick waved before reaching Isaiah and smiling like an idiot as they walked off together.

"Yeah… sure." Raven called back as she rolled her bright, light blue crystal eyes.

"I don't think we have officially met!" Iris said pleasantly as she looked at Raven and smiled.

"I guess your right…" Raven agreed slowly as she raised and eye brow at Iris.

"Hello, My name is Iris Dreamwaters; it is a pleasure to meet you." Iris said very sweetly as she put her hand out for Raven.

"Erm… Raven." Raven replied with a half frown half confused look on her face as she took Iris' hand and shook it.

"Let's get going before we are too late!" Iris said cheerfully as she let go of Raven's hand and began to walk.

Raven and Jinx began to follow as Iris walked in front of the two swaying side to side as she walked, Raven frowned getting slightly sea sick as she watched Iris for awhile.

"So…. Tell me about yourself?" Raven chocked out as she looked at the yellowish-blonde haired girl.

"Oh me? Well let's see… My family is really, really high powered in the business world, my mums name is Violet but she's hardly ever home, she's always so busy she pretty much ignores me and she's such a snob. Dad is kind of the same but he more annoys me then anything else and he's way to overprotective of me, but that's only when I'm going out with friends or guys, other then that he pretty much ignores me; he's name is Bryon. Then I have my two brothers Zach and Aaron, Zach is nineteen and he's really, really, really, really, really, REALLY nice to me but he's such a sleaze! He has, like, a new girlfriend every week! Seemingly anyway but he always looks after me, and he's very protective of me too! I love him to bits. Aaron's totally rude and snobby; he's two years older and tries to make my life a living hell; but who cares about him, moving on! I have two little sisters, Lilly and Mint! Lilly is seven and totally adorable and she's very attached to me as well as Mint who is five and just as adorable, with mum and dad never really home as soon as I get home from school I'm baby sitting, but that's when Zach goes out. Charm normally comes over to help; Mints is absolutely in love with Charm." Iris giggled taking a deep breath as they had walked for about ten minutes straight listening to her talk.

"Note to self…. don't ask Iris how she is…" Raven muttered to herself as she looked over to the beaming girl as she let out a smile.

"Okay here we are!" Jinx said as she pointed to the door just a few feet in front of the three.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get us out of trouble." Iris grinned at the two; she then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She opened her eyes again as she looked at the two girls; her eyes went watery as tears streamed down her cheeks, as she actually looked believable. She walked over to the door and gently knocked twice, they could hear the stomping footsteps come towards the door loudly as the door slammed open to revel a tall male teacher whose face was filled with anger as he stared down at the three girls, he looked at Iris as he's face softened and sighed lightly.

"Why are you girls late?" He asked as he looked up at Raven and Jinx angrily.

"It's…. it's …. It's my fault… s…. s. …. Sir." Iris whimpered as she sniffed twice and looked up at the teacher with tear filled eyes.

"….."

"…..?"

"Oh…" The teacher said looking back down at the blonde girl standing in font of him, sniffling.

"Y…. you s…. see…. I was…. Was … sad and …. And Jinx …. Was … was showing Raven… around…. Cause… cause she new….. and… and I ran… into them… as they where on their way here… I …. I was crying …. And …. And… I'm sorry!" Iris finished as she burst into tears, Jinx looked on in amusement as Raven had to give the girl credit.

"Oh… it's… okay?" The teacher said as he looked up at the other two girls as Jinx nodded her head with a sad look on her face.

"I…. I…. It w… wont happen a… again." Iris sniffed as she looked up at the teacher.

"Fine…. Don't let it. Come in.. Jinx and Iris.. go sit in your normal seats." He frowned as he pointed off into the direction of the classroom.

"Yes sir!" Iris said cheerfully as she skipped off into the classroom as the teacher glared at her with a twitching eye.

"You, Raven." The teacher hissed as he looked back at her.

"Yeah?" Raven replied in a monotone as she looked back at the teacher.

"My name is Mr. Light." He introduced himself as he glanced inside the classroom and saw a spare seat.

"You will have one seat and one seat only, you will not change unless I tell you too." Mr. Light continued as he put one finger up on each hand to signal the 'one seat and one seat only'

"You're… holding up two fingers…" Raven replied as she raised an eyebrow at Mr. Light

Mr. Light frowned at her before slowly putting one finger down, he walked into the classroom and scanned the room, he gave Raven a hand signal to come over. Raven walked into the classroom as she walked next to Mr. Light and turned to face the class.

"This is Raven, the new girl." Mr. Light said incredibly unenthusiastically as he pointed over to Raven. "You can sit next to… Iris." He finished as he turned his point over to the blonde haired girl.

Raven nodded as she moved swiftly over towards the medium sized desk, second from the back, she looked at Iris who sat there grinning as she pulled out the blue coloured, plastic chair and sat down on the left side of the desk.

"Hello again, Raven." Iris whispered as she grinned at her in a sort of scary way.

"How long are classes?" Raven replied as she put her bag over the back of the chair.

"Half an hour to an hour." Iris replied as she pulled out a pink coloured pen, out of her small light pink pencil case that had three frangipanis printed in the right hand corner.

"What?" Raven asked as a frown came to her face, she quickly pulled out her small black pencil case and threw it on the desks.

"Well, you see we have some classes that go for half hour, others that go hour. The times change depending on what day it is." Iris replied as she put the top of her pink pen into her mouth, letting go of it with her hand as she held the pen in her mouth.

"Oh? So….. I'm lost." Raven said blankly as she lent back into her chair and let out a sigh.

"Oh.. I'm not sure I'm the right person to explain. I kind of mix things up all the time, you're better off asking someone else about that but what I can tell you is, this class will go for forty minutes." Iris said as she continued to bite the top of the pink pen with a smile on her face.

Raven rolled her bright, light blue eyes in annoyance as she let out a long sigh before stretching out and lounging over the light wooden desk, she glanced over in the direction of Jinx as she saw here chatting happily with the girl she had meet earlier, Kori. She then turned her glance towards the front of the room where she looked at the teacher; he had dark black hair and brown eyes, he looked kind of confused and out of place as he tried to teach them math.

"He's a better teacher at science." Iris whispered as she looked down at Raven before looking back up at Mr. Light.

"Eh? Oh … right, why he teaching maths then?" Raven asked as she turned her head to the side as she looked at Iris.

"Because the school is short on teachers." Iris replied as she glanced down at Raven as she took the pen out of her mouth.

"Is that so?" Raven questioned as she raised an eyebrow in slight interest.

"Yep, you see one of my friends is the principals daughter and she tells me that it's because of the schools choice of who they let into the school." Iris explained as she placed her pen down next to her pencil case and folded her arms on the desk.

"Whose that?" Raven asked another question as she sat up straight and continued to look at Iris.

"Toni Monetti is the girl, better known as Agrent; and she said that because we accept anyone, even those silly kids that get themselves expelled." Iris explained as she looked back at Raven.

"… I was expelled from my last school…." Raven said bluntly as she turned back to the front of the classroom as she frowned.

"Oh….. sorry…" Iris whispered as she looked down at the light wooden desk sadly, knowing she just made a mistake.

"Don't worry about it." Raven mumbled as she put her right elbow on the desk as she rested her chin on her hand.

* * *

The forty minutes seem to drag out for Raven as she listened to Mr. Light try and explain algebra, she glanced at Jinx every now and then as she seemed to talk with Kori the whole time non-stop; she also glanced at Iris every now and then to see she was engrossed in drawing pictures that Raven thought were quite good. A loud dinging sounded throughout the school as Raven sat up and looked around, all the students were packing up, some even walking out the door.

"Come on Rae!" Jinx called out as she was already walking out of the classroom.

"I'm… really sorry about … before." Iris said looking down at her desk, not moving at all.

"Hey look, don't worry about it; I really don't care." Raven replied as she turned to look at Iris.

Iris simply nodded as she stood up and shoved her little pink pencil case into her 'My Little Pony' hot pink backpack, before putting it over her shoulder and walking off in silence, Raven watched her as she sighed before standing up and putting her pencil case into her bag.

"What's up with Iris?" Jinx questioned as she wondered over to Raven, who looked up at her.

"I don't know she was fine until…. I don't know…" Raven replied as she put her bag over her right shoulder and held onto the strap.

"Strange..." Jinx commented as she looked over her shoulder.

"Maybe..." Raven replied as she shook her head, and then rubbed her face with her hands.

"Come on Kori!" Jinx called out as she turned around on her heel and waved Kori over.

"Yes, yes I am coming, friend Jinx." Kori replied as she walked over to them with a smile on her face.

"Come on, have to go find Garfield, Richard and Charm." Raven muttered as she looked at the other two with a slight frown.

"Umm… Where?" Jinx asked as she laughed as the three walked towards the classroom door.

"I'm not… exactly sure." Raven replied as the three left the classroom together and into the halls.

"Please friends, Richard has maths with Charm and Isaiah, right?" Kori asked as she stopped walking and put her index finger onto her lips as she tapped it once or twice.

"Yeah, that's true." Jinx nodded as she too stopped walking and looked at Kori.

"So they would be down the hall to the left, yes?" Kori continued as she put her hand down and looked at Jinx.

"Yeah that's right… They should be there and Richard and Garfield are good friends so he should be with them." Jinx explained as she looked at both Kori and Raven with a smile.

"Lead the way then, Kori." Raven said in a monotone as she pushed her sleeves up to her elbows.

Kori nodded as she turned in the direction of the others classroom, they all walked in silence as they glanced at each other every so often; Raven looked around the halls as they walked, the walls were painted in a light brown colour as the floors were a dark blue carpet. Up a head of them was a group of people all standing together seemingly talking to each other, it was a big group of about eight people.

"Hello friends!" Kori called out to the group as they all turned around to look at her as she ran towards them.

"Hey Kori!" Raven heard a girl yell as Kori reached the group and hugged a girl.

The girl had long blonde hair that went down passed her shoulders, she had blue eyes and was medium height, smaller then Kori. She wore a grey coloured tank top with brown shorts and sneakers.

"Friend Raven, this is friend Terra." Kori called out to Raven as she pulled Terra into view.

"Hello." Raven said as she and Jinx had reached the group of people.

"Everyone, this is Raven." Jinx laughed as she pointed to Raven who rolled her eyes at Jinx.

"Hey lil' lady, I'm Victor." A tall boy spoke up as he introduced himself with a big grin on his face.

Victor was a tall African-American with dark brown eyes and no hair; he wore a plain white shirt with black pants and black sneakers.

"Hey there sexy thang'" A boy called out as he walked up to her and ran his fingers through his orange coloured, short hair.

"This is Roy." Jinx said as she rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"The sleazy one?" Raven whispered into Jinx's ear as Jinx nodded slowly then snickered giving Roy an evil look.

"What? What?" Roy asked as he looked at the two girls as Jinx continued to snicker.

Roy was a tall boy but not as tall as Victor, probably the same size as Richard, he had dark orange hair and light green eyes which were a stunning green, he wore the same clothes as Richard too but different colours.

"You haven't properly met Isaiah." Charm smiled as she gently nudged Isaiah as he moved to the front of the group.

"I'm Isaiah, nice to meet ya' Raven." Isaiah introduced himself as he put his hand out for her.

"Same..." Rave replied slightly sarcastically as she shook his hand.

"Hey… wait …. Where is Iris?" Charm asked as she looked at the three girls in confusion.

"She was kind of acting weird, she just kind of walked out of the classroom." Jinx replied as she gave a little shrug of her shoulder.

"Why? What happened?" Charm asked sounding a little worried and concerned.

"Well… She was telling me about the school and stuff then said, I quote 'we accept anyone, even those silly kids that get themselves expelled'…" Raven began as she paused for a minute then looked at Charm who pulled a face.

"Ahh! She didn't know you were expelled from you're last school, I forgot to tell her." Charm interrupted her, as everyone turned they're gaze to Raven

"I never told you that." Raven replied as she put her hands on her hips and glared at Charm.

"Um… mum told me, I hope you don't mind..." Charm said quietly as she looked at Raven.

"She's not your mum." Raven replied harshly as she continued to glare at Charm.

"Oh…. Sorry…. Didn't realise it bothered you.." Charm replied in a hurt voice as she looked down at the ground.

"Well it does, she's not your mum, she's mine and it's your fault that she never came to get me! It's all you're fault! I hate you." Raven yelled angrily as she pushed through the group and walked away in a quick pace.

"Raven!" Jinx yelled a little shocked as she watched her best friend turn the corner of the hallway.

"Friend Charm.. Are you okay?" Kori asked as she gently put her hand on Charm's shoulder.

"I think I should go find Iris." Charm replied softly as she looked up at Kori from the ground and let out a fake smile.

"I'll go get Raven…. This isn't like her." Jinx said as she looked at the group of people standing in front of her.

"Tell her… I'm sorry…" Charm said as she looked at Jinx, her eyes started to water before she turned and ran off.

"Charm!" Isaiah called out loudly as he watched Charm run off then looked at Jinx before turning and running after her.

"Raven…" Jinx sighed deeply as she turned to look at the group. "I'm sorry, she isn't normally like this, I promise." Jinx explained as she started to walk in the direction of Raven.

"Let me come with you." A voice called out as Jinx slowly turned around to see Garfield.

"What? Why?" Jinx questioned as she looked at the boy standing in front of the group.

"Cause' … just let me?" Garfield pleaded as he gave Jinx puppy dog eyes with a whimper to go with it.

"… arrrrg…." Jinx groaned as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Pretty please?" Garfield continued to plead as he held his hands together as if he was praying.

"Fine! Let's go." Jinx said admitting defeat as she grabbed onto the scruff of his t-shirt and dragged him along the hallway.

"Come on friend Terra, let us go." Kori whispered as she linked arms with the blonde girl.

"Well…. Bye, bye, bye you guys!" Terra yelled as she skipped off dragging Kori along with her.

"Yeah see ya' guys." Richard said as he turned away from the group and walked off.

The group seemed to split, all going off in their own way as soon as Jinx and Garfield turned the corner of the hall.

* * *

Jinx let go of Garfield's shirt as she walked down the hallway kind of holding herself with a sad expression on her face, Garfield walked along her side as he glanced up at her and frowned.

"Sup, dude?" Garfield asked as he looked at the girl next to him.

"As much as you're trying to help, Gar. I don't think it's helping at all." Jinx replied in a soft voice as she let out a long sigh.

"I might be trying to help and failing, but I'm trying." Garfield replied as they continued to walk along the hallways in search of Raven.

"Why do you care so much, Gar? Out of the five years I've known you, you've never given a care in the world about what goes on around you, you just follow Richard and Roy and do whatever they would do, you never cared about anything or anyone besides yourself and the two R's, why now?" Jinx questioned as she stopped walking at looked at the boy in front of her with an expression of interest and confusion.

"That's not true, I always cared…. It's just…" Garfield paused for a minute as he shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just what?" Jinx pushed for an answer as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No one ever cared about me, Jinx. No one would even look my way, that's why Richard and Roy are such good friends to me; and they respect me." Garfield replied as he let out a sigh before looking away from Jinx.

"Why you care so much about Rae?" Jinx asked another question as she took her hands of her hips and looked at him sincerely.

"Because she's the first person to see me." Garfield replied as he rolled his bright, green coloured eyes as he started to walk again.

"Yeah… that's the good thing about Rae; no matter who you are, she'll always give you a chance." Jinx said as a smile came onto her face, as did one of Garfield's.

"How long have you guys been friends?" Garfield asked as he glanced at Jinx, seeing her smile grow bigger as they continued to walk.

"Well you see; my mum and Raven's mum were best friends in high school, they moved into the same street as soon as they finished school. Now Raven's dad would like getting drunk and yelling a lot and my mum would always try and talk her out of Marrying Tri, but she wouldn't listen; she'd tell mum that he'd change and once they had Raven they would be a happy family. Raven and I were born on the exact same day in the exact same time of day, same minutes, same hours, even same seconds and milliseconds…."  
"Whoa dude! That's weird." Garfield interrupted Jinx as she turned and sent him a death glare.

"Anyway… we grew up doing everything together and we loved each other like sisters, at times we thought we were. We stayed that way until we turned seven…. After our seventh combined birthday party, the next day I went over to play with Rae and I knocked on the door and Arella was crying…. Saying Tri took Raven and left." Jinx explained as she pushed open the double doors that lead outside, they both continued walking but now outside.

"You never found out where she went?" Garfield asked as he looked around the green, grassy fields to see if he could see any signs of Raven.

"Nope, not until yesterday when Arella told me she was back home and safe." Jinx replied as she ran her fingers loosely through her ponytail.

"What? How could you not know where she went?" Garfield asked another question as he stopped where he stood and looked at Jinx.

"Well….. Raven!" Jinx yelled as she ran passed Garfield in a hurry as he turned around and watched Jinx for a second before running after her.

Jinx ran as fast as she could as she looked at the girl sitting alone on a wooden table under a big, shady oak tree. Jinx reached the table as she stopped running and put both hands on the table as she took a deep breath in and out.

"Raven… what the hell is wrong with you?" Jinx puffed out as she panted softly and looked up at the girl who had her back turned to her.

"Wow you can run fast, Jinx!" Garfield grinned as he reached the table, jumping onto it then walking next to Raven and sitting down.

"What are you doing here….?" Raven asked in an emotionless voice as she turned her head to the left and looked at Garfield.

"I'm here cause…. ….. Jinx asked me too." Garfield lied as he let out a grin at her; she turned away and looked back at the ground.

"Liar." Jinx hissed at him as she shock her fist at him aggressively.

"What do you want, Jinx.." Raven sigh out as she tapped her fingers on her knees and looked over at Jinx.

"Why did you say that to Charm? It's not her fault…." Jinx said with a slight frown, she moved next to her best frown as she sat down on the table with her.  
"I don't know." Raven replied as she glared at Jinx, then turned away from her again.

"Rae… do you really hate her?" Jinx questioned as she tried to look at her best friend.

"….. I don't even know her.." Raven replied as she continued to look at the grassy ground.

"Then why did you say you hated her?" Jinx continued to question as she put a hand on Raven's knee to try and help.

"I hate my dad, Jinx… I just took it out on her because while she was having and living a perfect like, my life with mum… I was with dad!" Raven yelled out as she looked up at Jinx, anger, fear and sadness was in her face.

"Why was it so bad with you're dad?" Jinx asked in a calm as she continued to look at Raven in the eyes.

"Because he did this!" Raven yelled as she put up her wrist and pulled the bandage off and threw it onto the ground, her wrist was swollen and bruised as she held it in front of Jinx and Garfield.

"Did he push you accidentally or something?" Jinx questioned as she gently put her hand on Raven's wrist as she heard Raven hiss out in pain.

"No, Jinx…. He held my whole body up using my wrist before he threw me into a wall!" Raven continued to yell as she pulled all her energy into not crying.

"Raven…. Did he abuse you?" Jinx asked, as she felt helpless for her best friend.

"Yes, Jinx… he did… every god dam day of every god dam night after he'd come home from work and drink himself shitless!" Raven yelled extremely emotionally as she took deep, quick breaths in and out to stop herself from crying.

"Raven…" Jinx whispered feeling almost the same emotionally but also not, she grabbed Raven and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I hated him, Jinx… and for all I knew at the time… mum was dead to me." Raven whispered as she closed her eyes and continued to put all her energy into not crying.

"You know what, Raven." Garfield spoke up after listening to the girls talk and yell and let out some emotion.

"What, Garfield?" Raven replied as she continued to hug Jinx as tightly as she could.

"You may hate your father for what he did to you, but it just made you a stronger person; maybe you don't show what you feel because of him and maybe he did hurt you but deep down you know that no one can hurt you but yourself, you're a brave person for hanging on as long as you did and he probably does scare you when you see him but he can never hurt who you are. Every day you proved how strong you were by your will to not end your life; you're a brave person Raven Roth and a good one too I bet.' Garfield said as he let out a smile before gently patting her on the leg twice before getting up and walking off.

Raven and Jinx let go of each other as they both sat there and watched Garfield walk back into the building they came out of; Jinx was completely baffled by what just came out of his mouth. Raven stood up on the table as she turned around fully to look over at Garfield, the wind blew gently as her hair blew freely; Garfield looked back at her just before entering the building and smiled at her.

"So he can be smart at times." Jinx stated as she let out a little laugh before looking up at her best friend.

"Why did he follow?" Raven asked as she continued to look at the building that Garfield went into as the wind continued to blow her hair in all directions gently.

"He said you're the first person to see him." Jinx replied as she put her right elbow onto the table as she rested her in on her hand.

"See him?" Raven asked as she took a glance down at Jinx before looking back at the building.

"I don't know, Rae. Like I said he's weird sometimes like that, I've known him for like five years and he only ever really followed around the two R's." Jinx replied as she let out a sleepy yawn as she looked out across the fields.

"Oh… where did Charm go?" Raven asked as she turned around to face Jinx before stepping onto the wooden seat and sitting back down on the large, outside table again.

"She ran off after she said she was going to go find Iris… oh wait after she said tell Raven I'm sorry." Jinx replied as she lifted her head up and put her arm down off the table.

"Crap… I'm so heartless." Raven said in a monotone as she looked at Jinx who looked back at her.

"Such a drama queen." Jinx joked as she rolled her eyes then poked her tongue out at Raven, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah… smart ass. You got any idea where Charm and/ or Iris would be?" Raven asked as she got down off the table and chair as she stood up on the ground.

"Isaiah went after Charm so where ever he is, she is and as for Iris, what day is it?" Jinx asked and answered Raven as she pushed up off the uncomfortable wooden seat as she stood up as well.

"It's….. Thursday?" Raven answered as she looked at Jinx in a very confused way.

"Oh no…"

**

* * *

Tada! How was that? Well if you liked it please review - I'd love to hear what you all think about chapter three and if I should write more! I really had fun writing this and I hoped you liked reading! Thanks again and please R&R!**

**Love yall!**

**Charm**


	4. Oh This Is That Raven?

**Hi all, I know its been ages since I've updated but I kinda just forgot, things got hectic with me having my son in 08' and I just ran outta time around then lol, well I really hope you read and review, I enjoy writing this story so if you review I will want to update even more! Ta!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4****: So this is that Raven?**

Raven looked at her best friend. "What do you mean uh-oh?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"Well Thursday is the day when Iris' brother Aaron's school comes to ours for their sports day, him and his girlfriend always tease her if they spot her." Jinx replied taking a hold of Raven's arm. "Let's go find her and then Charm… I love you and all Rae but you need to apologise to her."

Raven rolled her unique eyes. "Yeah I know… Alright let's go."

Raven and Jinx walked down towards the area Jinx thought Iris would be, Jinx was the go-to-girl for gossip and she knew everything about everyone. "Rae… Did …" She paused thinking of a way to put it. "I'm sorry."

Raven raised an eyebrow at her. "What for?" She mused keeping her arm linked with Jinx's.

"Well for what happen while you were with your dad… I mean it must have been hard… And I know you still sort of blame Charm for you're mum not coming to get you sooner but she did still think about you everyday; she'd come over to mums a least once a week to have a drink and a cry about where you were and what happened. She always told Charm about you as well." Jinx explained looking around the open field that surrounded them; the younger years ran around the school happily playing games in their groups while the older kids would be sitting under trees talking. "She was going to come get you, I know she was."

Raven nodded slowly feeling the cool breeze of the mid-morning weather against her skin. "I know, about Charm I just felt like I needed to blame her." She shrugged her shoulders. "I know about mum too but you know… Ah let's just find Iris, I'm over talking about shit." She shook her head and sighed.

Jinx led her down the path that led towards the sports centre towards the back of their school, they shared it with a neighbouring school to cover the cost of everything they had put into the school, and they were also building a pool right next to it so they had construction site workers around constantly. Jinx spotted a group of people in a circle around someone, it didn't take Jinx long to work out it was Iris. "There she is, looks like her brother and his slutty girlfriend, Alicia found her."

"Hey slut." Alicia teased pushing Iris backwards, she had long dark blonde hair that reached just under her shoulder blade with dark green eyes; she had tacky hoop earrings in with a singlet black top and shorts.

"I'm not a slut…" Iris said softly keeping her eyes firmly on the ground.

"Everyone knows you are." Aaron taunted stepping in front of her, he towered over her in height as his scruffy dirty blonde hair sat messily around him and his green coloured eyes scanned her. "I can't believe I'm actually related to you."

"I'm sure that's worse for her more then it is for you." Raven said bluntly as the two of them walked up to the group of seven or so people.

Aaron snapped around to see who had interrupted him. "And you are?"

Raven folded her arms across her chest and stared at the boy. "None of your business, I'm just coming to get Iris." She answered waving the blonde girl over to her.

"She's staying here, thanks though." Aaron growled roughly grabbing a hold of Iris' arm and pulling her back into the group. "Off you go."

"Yeah you stupid Ho." Alicia added in a tacky voice chewing loudly on her chewing gum.

"She just called you a Ho Rae." Jinx said pointing towards the girl.

Raven smirked. "It seems she did indeed, Jinx."

"Go away already, you're annoying us." Alicia snapped ignoring their blank remarks. "She's Aaron sister so she stays here."

"You see she actually likes us, so I suggest you let her go where she likes." Raven had a threatening tone to her voice as her glare made her look at much more dangerous. "Come on Iris."

Iris quickly melted over to Raven's side as Aaron moved right in front of Raven, he towered over her as well as he glared down at her, she folded her arms and looked right back at him. "I hope there isn't a problem here, Aaron." A deep voice came from beside them.

They turned to see an extremely tall, beefy dark skinned boy walking towards him; he made Aaron look small as he reached him. "No, we were just leaving." Aaron gritted through his teeth as he looked up at the boy.

"Good." He stated simply as the group slowly walked away muttering things under their breath, he grinned as he turned to look at Jinx. "Hi Jinx."

"Hey Victor, Raven I know you met Victor before but this is more of a one on one meet, he's one of my best friends." She grinned at Raven as she introduced him to her.

"Hi." Raven replied looking at him; she took a glance back at Iris. "You alright?"

"Oh of course! I am use to dealing with him you see; Aaron and his horrible girlfriend tease me whenever they can… Thank you though." She smiled sweetly at Raven. "You to Mr Stone."

"Argh Iris I told you to call me Victor, Mr Stone makes me sound old." Victor whined putting his arm around Jinx's shoulders before pulling her into him. "This the girl you've been talking about for the last six years that I've known you?"

"This is she." Jinx replied tugging at his arm to let her go. "She's Charm's cousin." She added slipping out of his 'death grip' that he had her in.

"Ah really? Man must say I can't see any family resemblance." He chuckled loudly. "I got basketball practise so I'll catch ya' later ya'll." He waved to the three girls before walking off down towards the sport centre.

"See ya Victor." Jinx waved before turning her attention back to Iris and Raven. "Two things Iris, one, Raven really doesn't care about the comment you made it's totally fine! And two do you know where Charm would be?"

Iris looked at Raven timidly. "You're really not mad?" Raven shook her head and Iris let out a sigh of relief. "Cause I really didn't mean it that way! But umm Charm? Well she'd be with Isaiah."

Jinx let out a snort. "Yeah we figured that much, anyone would but where would _that_ be?"

Iris brought her index finger to her lips and thought for a moment. "Either library or that tree she likes to sit under." She grinned pointing over towards the left side 'backyard' of the school

"Is she one to hold grudges?" Raven asked in her normal monotone as the three set off towards the tree idea first.

"Charm?" Iris snorted loudly. "She's way too stubborn but when it comes to something like this? Probably not."

"She doesn't seem like the stubborn type…" Raven replied thoughtfully looking towards the apparent 'ditz'.

"It really depends sometimes she can take things way too seriously other times not so much… You are her family so I doubt she'll hold anything against you." Iris explained happily skipping alongside the two more 'gothic' looking girls.

"Is she skipping?" Raven asked Jinx blankly.

"Yes." Jinx sighed out shaking her head. "She does it a lot."

"Ew." Raven commented simply glancing at the very strange girl beside her. The school was surprisingly big as they walked along the cemented pathway; it was getting closer to bell time so they had to pick up the pace a little.

"She is there." Jinx commented suddenly pointing up towards a large oak tree that branched out beautifully, it shaded most of the area towards the second school building as its trunk stood tall and strong, sitting underneath the tree was sure enough Charm and Isaiah.

Raven walked up to Charm who glanced up at her. "Look I didn't mean what I said before… I'm not good at this whole apologising thing so I'm just going to asked you to forgive me."

Charm looked up at her from her position on the ground before letting out a sigh of relief. "I really thought you hated me… would have sucked if my own cousin hated me…"

Raven put her hand out for her; Charm took a hold of it as Raven pulled her up to stand. "Nah I'll save my hate for someone else."

"Aaron and his girlfriend saw me today!" Iris frowned as Charm turned her head too look at Iris.

"You mean that slutty Alicia girl?" Charm mused as Iris nodded in reply. "Ah… I'd like to punch that girl in the face." Iris grinned as she nodded her head once more in agreement.

* * *

The bell rang through the school causing the five of them to turn towards the building instinctively. "Charm we have art!" Iris squealed happily pulling on Charm's arm excitedly. "Bye all!" She squealed once more before dragging Charm off in excitement.

"What do you have Rae?" Jinx asked turning towards Raven seemingly completely un-phased by the oddness of Iris.

"Um… Physics." Raven replied slowly turning back around to face Jinx who was frowning. "What?"

"Ew why would you pick that?" Jinx asked sticking her tongue out of her mouth in disgust.

"I happen to be good at maths, which Physics involves." Raven replied rolling her eyes at Jinx.

"I have Physics too." Isaiah spoke up pushing himself up off the tree he was sitting on. "I'll walk you if you like."

"Sure." Raven replied she sent a half assed wave to Jinx as she followed Isaiah down towards her class; she heard Jinx yell something after that but she ignored it. "So you're Charm's friend?

"Yeah I met her on my first day here, year seven." Isaiah replied as he led her down the white path that connected all the school areas. "Guess you could say we hit it off straight away and we've been close friends ever since."

"Ah I see." Raven nodded simply taking a glance at the handsome boy. "And you've liked her for how long?" She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips as she watched his reaction.

"What do you mean? I don't like her…" He swallowed hard at this and Raven sent him a knowing look to which he sighed. "Let me guess Jinx? …Pretty much the first time I met her. We're here." He mumbled pointing towards the first large block like building in a group of four buildings.

Raven smirked at him for a moment until someone caught her attention. "Hey, Raven right?" The tall, jet black haired, light blue eyed boy called out.

"Richard correct?" Raven replied walking up to him with Isaiah following. "You have Physics?" She mused.

He nodded before putting his hand out for Isaiah. "I forgot you picked up Physics last week." He spoke as Isaiah shook his hand.

"Yeah was over business studies." He replied letting go of the hand shake. "I'm in Charm's maths so I'm constantly helping her learn it, least here I can do the harder stuff."

"Ah that's right you tutor Charm at maths." Richard let out a laugh. "You do extension maths too right?"

Isaiah nodded. "She's hopeless at maths though so it takes forever." He glanced at Raven. "What about you?"

"Oh yeah I do extension as well." She answered leaning up against the brick wall. "Who is our teacher for Physics?"

Richard scoffed. "Mr Mod… He's completely insane."

Isaiah let out a laugh. "Yeah he calls everyone duckies and gives out a lot of detention, but he's actually not a bad teacher."

"Get in, get in I don't have all day." A heavy British accent called out over the loud chattering of the students, they began to file into the room, Raven followed after them until Mr Mod pulled her out of the line. "Who are you?"

Raven looked at him, his dark red hair was ear length and his eyes were a dark brown hidden behind small spectacles, his yellowish teeth stuck out from his mouth and he wore a British flag T-shirt, white pants and brown boots. "Raven Roth." She replied.

"Ah the new duck… Sit next to Richard and Isaiah; we have a boy girl seating arrangement so no moving." He sneered pointing into the room. "No talking either!"

Raven rolled her eyes before entering the class, she glanced around the square shaped room, there was around eleven kids taking Physics six boys five girls, Raven would make them even. She saw Robin and Isaiah towards the back of the room waving her to come over; she strolled over taking a seat in between them. "Why ducks?" She sighed taking a glance towards either of them.

"No idea." Richard shrugged placing his elbows on the table; he then rested his chin on his hands. "Maybe it's a British thing…"

The rest of the lesson passed slowly, Mr Mod droned on and on as they just sat and listened, and it was an hour and a half lesson which made it even worse. The bell rang loudly throughout the school as the students let out a sigh of relief; Raven pushed herself up out of the chair and stretched. "I'm done for the day."

"Yeah me too." Richard grinned as he picked up his red backpack and throwing it over his shoulder. "Actually I think everyone in year eleven and twelve finish at lunch on Thursdays and Tuesdays."

"Yeah that's right." Isaiah nodded pushing his chair under the desk before making his way out of the classroom with Richard and Raven following him. "What are you guys doing?"

"I don't know." Raven replied stepping outside just after the boys.

"I'm going with Kori to see a movie." Richard replied over the loud chattering of high school students around him. "You guys should come."

"Isn't it a date?" Raven asked bluntly staring over towards the tall boy.

"What? A date? No!" Richard flushed as his cheeks started to turn a pinkish colour. "No she's bringing Terra."

Isaiah laughed. "Shot down?"

"Shut up Isaiah, gone on a date with Charm yet?" He shot back glaring at the attractive looking teen mumble.

"Why don't you ask her?" Raven asked in a monotone, clearly not really interested all that much in what they were talking about.

"Ask who what?" Charm asked popping up in front of the group, Iris joined by her hand and another blonde girl attached to her. "This is Terra, remember?"

"Yeah I remember, anyway Richard invited us to the movies." Raven answered staring at the three girls in front of her with a slight frown. She wasn't use to so many people talking to her or considering her a 'friend'.

"I already asked them." Terra grinned tugging on Iris' arm excitedly.

Charm looked at Isaiah. "Are you coming?" She asked with a smile.

"Erm… Yeah." Isaiah replied rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Richard nudged Isaiah with a smirk on his face. "Come on let's go and wait for Kori." He said setting off towards the exit of the school.

Raven followed behind them for now, she mostly wanted to see what Jinx was going to do, Charm walked next to Isaiah awkwardly but they were flirting something shocking as Raven rolled her eyes, the two blonde girls, Iris and Terra talked and laughed together as they linked arms with each other as Richard walked ahead of them with his hands in his pocket. She looked around at all the people around her talking loudly and moving to either get out of school grounds or find a place to sit and eat; she wasn't sure if she felt comfortable being around so many happy people. "Oh friend Richard!" Kori's voice called over as they turned to look over towards the left side of the gates.

"Oh hey Kori." Richard called back out making his way towards her. "Charm, Isaiah, Iris and Raven are coming with us, is that alright?" He asked casually taking a stop in front of her.

"Oh of course friend but it seems I have also invited Friend Garfield, Friend Victor, Friend Jinx, and Friend Roy." Kori answered with a slight giggle.

"What about Victor's girlfriend?" Charm asked turning to look at Kori.

"Oh yes friend I told him if she wished to come we would love to have her." She replied sending her a smile. "So that would make eleven of us."

Raven looked at the group in front of her they were all those 'pretty people' she hated so much, everything about each of them made them beautiful she couldn't quite understand why she didn't hate these people like she hated those 'pretty people' at her school. "Hey Rae!" Jinx's familiar voice called out to her causing her to turn her attention to Jinx.

Jinx walked up with Garfield, Victor and Roy beside her. "Hey Jinx." Raven replied waving slightly at her. "So we are going to a movie or something?"

"It seems we're all crashing Kori and Richard's hot date." Roy raised his eyebrows up and down at the two standing next to each other; a blush ran hot on both of their cheeks as the others burst out laughing. "Speaking of hot dates, Vic where is your hot chick?"

"Aye, don't let Bee hear you talking about her like that!" Victor chuckled. "She'll have you murdered but she is meeting us there."

"Who's Bee?" Raven asked in a monotone towards Jinx.

Jinx turned to look at Raven. "Her names Karen but Victor stared calling her Bee so it just kind of caught on, she's Victor's girlfriend if you didn't get that."

"I did." Raven replied bluntly lowering her eyelids to give Jinx that 'you're the idiot not me' look.

"We should get a move on if we want to catch the movie." Richard pointed out. "It starts in half hour."

The others nodded in agreement as the group began to make their move, Iris and Terra giggled and skipped ahead of the group linking arms, Kori walked with Richard as she tried to explain something about her hometown, Victor and Roy talked about sports as they walked together, Charm and Isaiah were of course walking together and Garfield and Jinx were with Raven. "So dude, how do you like the school so far?"

Raven thought for a moment as the three of them doodled slightly behind the rest of the group. "I guess, people are nice enough I suppose." She answered finally.

"Who knew you'd make so many friends hey Ra-" Raven whacked Jinx over the head before she could finish her sentence, Jinx grabbed her head in pain. "You're so cruel…"

Raven glared at her. "I can be much worse." She growled as Jinx let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"Don't think our school is full of nice people though, some of the year twelves are total bitches." Garfield spoke kicking loose rocks that he found on the road they walked along.

Jinx laughed. "Yeah like Kori's sister."

"Or Isaiah's sister." Garfield added.

Jinx nodded. "Yeah she's seriously like PMSing twenty-four seven."

"Talking about Isaiah's sister?" Charm mused as she turned to look back at the other three who nodded in reply.

"One of the biggest bitches you'll ever meet." Richard called back getting a nod of agreement for Kori.

"She called me stupid!" Terra huffed from all the way at the head of the group.

"Can't really argue with that." Jinx snickered.

"Hey!"

"What's so bad about her?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"Where do you start with Jasmine?" Victor chuckled.

"Besides the fact she's smokin'."

"Roy." Isaiah sighed sending him a glare.

"I know, I know." Roy rolled his eyes in reply.

"She just isn't very nice, friend." Kori said as sweetly as she could.

"That's sugar coating it." Charm laughed looking back over towards Kori.

"My sister is _way_ too spoilt for her own good." Isaiah sighed shaking his head. "She gets what she wants when she wants pretty much."

"She's best friends with Kori's sister." Jinx added.

"Another very… strong willed girl…" Iris said trying to be as polite as possible.

"She means bitch." Charm added receiving a gasp from Iris in return.

They had finally reached the movie theatre and decided to see 'The Karate Kid' ( A/N Great movie! Go see it :P) Bee was there waiting for them, she was a tall African-American girl with course black hair which was tied up in two buns on either side of her head, she hard amazingly dark brown eyes and she wore dark denim jeans and a yellow and black stripped mid-drift. They piled into the movie theatre filling the middle back row; it went Bee, Victor, Jinx, Raven, Garfield, Richard, Kori, Roy, Terra, Iris, Charm then Isaiah.

* * *

After the movie the group had lunch at the food court before saying their goodbyes and heading separate ways, Jinx Raven and Charm walked home together since they lived around the same area. "I loved that movie." Charm grinned as she walked along side her cousin.

Jinx nodded in agreement. "That kid was adorable!" Raven rolled her eyes as she stayed walking in silence. "Oh Rae I forget to tell you that I gave you're e-mail out to the group so they'll be adding you."

"I see." Raven replied in a monotone, she brought her right hand up to her mouth before letting out a long yawn. "What time do we start tomorrow?"

"You have extension English with me… so um early start." Jinx answered sending her a smile.

"What time?"

Charm snorted. "Six thirty, hence the reason most people dropped it."

Raven grumbled as she walked over towards her house, she sent a wave to Jinx before stomping off towards the house, Charm said goodbye to Jinx then quickly followed after. "Mum will drop you off in the morning before she heads off to work." She spoke as she jogged to her side.

"It's really not that far." Raven replied turning the wooden door knob and pushing the door open.

"But its freezing." Charm pointed out as the two walked in.

"Ah you're both home; I was starting to get worried." Arella called out through the house from the kitchen. "How was your day Raven?"

Raven walked into the kitchen to see her mother preparing dinner, Charm followed in behind her. "Yeah it was better then I thought."

"Sorry we are late, we went and saw a movie and had some lunch with some friends." Charm grinned taking a ripe red apple off the counter and taking a bite out of it.

"You just ate." Raven frowned as she stared at the girl.

"And you'll ruin dinner." Arella added with a sigh.

"Yeah well you know what they say about apples." Charm replied bluntly. "I got homework to do so call me when dinner is ready." And with that Charm left the room.

"So Raven, tell me all that happened today." Arella smiled sweetly from behind the counter as Raven took a seat on one of the silver legged, black cushioned stool in front of the counter.

"You really want to know?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

Arella let out a laugh as she placed a large baking dish filled with vegetables into the oven. "Of course I do."

"Um… well… yeah… I guess it was alright…"

**

* * *

Hi guys, I hope you liked it! I kinda just wanted Raven to meet them/get to know better this chapter and get that over and done with so it can move with the flow I want it to go in, please review if you enjoyed, I promise the next chapter will be another longer one! Lol this was just a 'let's all meet Raven and get her first day over with!'**

**More drama, fluff, comedy and stuff like that to come in future chapters, already working on chapter 5 so if you want that up you have to hit the review button**

**Go on**

**Do it!**

**I dare you.**

…**.**

…**!**

**Please?**


	5. It's really not so bad

**Thanks to all of you who review/alert/faved this! I really appreciate it!**** Please keep it up! I really love knowing what you think!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: It's really not so bad.**

Raven slouched over the marbled counter and let out a long drawn out sigh. "It's strange." She mumbled through the fold that connected her forearm and upper arm.

Arella turned to look at her daughter. "What is?" She asked taking off her yellow flower oven mitts.

Raven looked directly ahead of herself at nothing in particular. "At my old school I didn't have friends… Today I met eleven people… well nine if you minus Charm and Jinx… but I met nine people who actually weren't scared talking to me."

Arella let out a light chuckle as she placed her hand onto Raven's shoulder. "Well shall we think of this as a new chapter in your life?"

Raven nodded but remained silent, she wondered if she would have been a different person had she stayed here most of her life; just then a beautiful singing voice filled her ears as Raven lifted her head. "What's that?"

"That? Oh that's Charm." Arella replied heading back into the kitchen. "You should go talk to her you know."

Raven sat for a moment longer as she listened to the angelic voice, she finally moved off the chair and towards Charm's room, not that she really knew where that was but she figured shed follow the voice; she climbed up the stairs then wondered down the hallway, the door at the end of the hallways had 'Charm' In fancy pink writing, Raven rolled her eyes but knocked on the door anyway. "Oh just a sec!" Charm called out as she made her way towards the door. "Oh hey Rae, come in."

Raven sighed at the room; of course it was covered in pink. She crossed the room and sat down on the sleek black computer chair as Charm plonked herself onto her large pink covered bed. "I heard your singing." Raven said in a monotone.

"Oh… that! Um yeah practising for the school play." Charm flushed turning her gaze to the floor. "Although it doesn't look like I can try out for it anyway."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Oh… I'm flunking maths and chemistry… I mean Isaiah is trying so hard to teach me, you know he even put himself in the lower maths class just to help me." She sighed fiddling with her long skinny fingers. "I can't even get a C…"

"How can he take extension maths then?"

"Oh because he's tutoring me… he is amazing at maths so it's not like any of its hard for him."

"So you're failing… why does that mean you can't be in the play?"

"At school if you aren't at least a B- in the major subjects you're not allowed to do extra stuff."

"I can help you in Chemistry." Raven growled at herself slightly for offering such a thing.

Charm looked over towards her cousin. "It's alright Raven; you don't need to waste your time like that."

Raven shook her head and stood up. "It's fine, really I don't mind at all."

Charm grinned. "Thank you… I appreciate it."

"Girls dinner!" Arella called out from the kitchen, Charm smiled at Raven and they walked down towards the kitchen.

The night passed quickly, Raven felt herself fall into this life quickly; her mum was an amazing woman, she had learned this over dinner while her mother told her stories of things that have happened. She didn't mind Charm at all, she thought she'd hate her a bit longer but she didn't feel any hate towards her; soon enough Raven had climbed into bed and the rest of the night passed in a blink.

* * *

Loud annoying beeps filled the room causing Raven to grunt, she slowly opened her eyes to look around her still dark room, her alarm flashed five fifty in large red numbers as it continued to beep; she hit the off button and sat up in her bed; she let out a yawn stretching herself out. "Hm Friday…" She yawned out pushing her blankets off herself and making her way towards the bathroom.

She had a quick shower before getting dressed in tight denim jeans and a dark blue hoodie; she put on her black socks and white joggers and then did her make up and tied her hair back into a pony tail, leaving the bits that couldn't quite reach the rest of the hair out. She heaved her small black backpack over her shoulder and made her way down to the kitchen to make herself some toast. "Morning Raven." Arella said sweetly placing a plate of toast down on the counter for her.

Raven raised an eye brow as she looked at the plate of toast. "For me?"

Arella laughed and nodded before placing another plate of toast down next to her. "For Jinx."

As if on queue the front door opened and a loud voice rang through the bottom half of the house. "Oh my god it's cold out there I think it might rain today!"

"Morning Jinx." Arella called out pouring the two a cup of orange juice. "Quick come have breakfast we are leaving in five."

"Ah Arella you're too kind." Jinx grinned as she made her way over towards Raven, she had a puffy black and pink skirt on with black tights underneath, a purple jumper and some black slip on shoes, her hair was tied up into two pig tails on either side of her head. "Morning Rae." She said taking a seat next to her and began eating her toast.

"Hey… Do you do chemistry?" Raven asked glancing towards Jinx as she too ate her toast.

"I do its straight after recess… why?" Jinx mused.

"Exactly how bad is Charm?"

Jinx bit her bottom lip in thought. "Pretty bad wh… Oh god you offered to help her didn't you! Rae that's just suicide!"

"Jinx." Arella spoke in her 'mum voice' looking at the young girl while she grinned back at her.

"It's true though Arella! You know how _bad_ she really is." Jinx shook her head and sighed. "Not as bad as maths though so you might have a chance."

"Come on girls' time to go." Arella called out as she placed two fresh pieces of bread in the toaster without pressing them down and leaving out the peanut butter and a knife. "For Charm." She winked teasingly at Raven getting a roll of her eyes in reply.

They arrived at school not too long after that, Jinx was right though it was a cold morning as mist covered anything in the distance in a thick grey blanket. They walked across the open space towards their building, a soft acoustic guitar sound filled their ears as Jinx stopped and turned. "Morning Isaiah." She called out; the dark skinned boy stopped playing as he looked up at Jinx.

"Cold morning." He yawned getting up off the wooden table he sat upon before walking towards the two girls, guitar in his hand. "It'll probably rain."

"I said the same thing." Jinx grinned keeping her hands in the warmth of her jumper pockets.

"Exactly how many subjects do you do?" Raven asked, the cold weather made her shiver.

Isaiah let out a laugh. "More then most I suppose." He put his guitar strap around his neck before patting either side of his pants pocket.

"Come on let's go sit inside its way too cold out here." Jinx's teeth chattered together as she spoke, she linked arms with Raven and pulled her along.

Isaiah followed behind the two girls while they walked together in attempts to get warm, they entered the large building closest to where they had just been; the heaters were on full ball getting a moan of happiness from the three incomers. "Jinx! Come sit!" Victor called out waving her over to him.

"Hi Vic." Jinx grinned making her way towards him.

Raven glanced back at Isaiah. "How long you been playing?" She asked slowly walking in the direction Jinx walked in.

"Thirteen years." Isaiah shrugged tapping his guitar gently. "Charm and I busk on the street sometimes, we get good tips."

Raven pulled a face. "You're buskers." She stated simply taking a seat next to Jinx who was already in deep conversation with Victor.

Isaiah nodded taking a seat next to her. "You should hear us together before you pull that face."

"Yeah I heard Charm last night… she's pretty amazing." Raven said folding her arms on the top of the table in front of her before resting her chin on. "You can't go too long without mentioning her can you." She smirked turning slightly to look at him.

"Um I don't think I mention her that much…" He cleared his throat and turned to his bag digging through it for his books.

"Oh hey Rae did I tell you that Victor is having a huge party at his house this weekend and that you're invited?" Jinx said glancing over her shoulder at her best friend. "His parents are out of town for the weekend."

"Which means party baby!" Victor cheered. "You know you're invited too right Isaiah?"

"Yeah, Charm told me." His eyes darted down to Raven, she was smirking at him. "Well she did." He grunted.

The door screeched open causing the four of them to look up, Roy stood there with a sour look on his face; he was wearing a red jumper with black jeans and some sneakers. "What's up Roy?" Victor chuckled at the look on his face.

Roy ran his hand through his bright orange hair, in doing so water sprigged off of it. "It's raining outside." He grunted kicking out a chair from the row just in front of the four of them. "Not too mention this is a ridicules time to get up in the morning just for school."

Jinx snorted. "Yeah I must say, Roy, I'm surprised to see you here." She flicked her pen as him.

He dodged it simply quickly running his hand back through his hair as if to say 'I'm cool'. "And why is that my sexy little fox?" He mused putting his feet up on the desk.

"Man you normally wag the first few classes." Victor replied.

"He got in trouble from his mum." Isaiah smirked at the orange haired boy as he snapped his head back to look at him.

"Dude I told you that in private." He growled as Victor and Jinx cracked up laughing. "Shut up!"

Raven watched with a blank look on her face staying quiet, these people were so odd but yet she found herself starting to quite like them… "So are you coming Rae?" Jinx interrupted her thought making her turn her head to the left slightly to look at her.

"I suppose." She grunted back. "Is it all weekend?"

"Of course!" Victor grinned at her for a moment. "You comin' man?" He asked Roy.

"Wouldn't miss it mate!" Roy replied turning around and high fiving Victor, Raven rolled her eyes at this gesture. "Maybe you and I can have a little one on one." He raised his eyebrows up and down at Raven with a smirk on his face.

"I really doubt that." Raven replied bluntly sitting back up straight.

Jinx kicked the back of his chair jolting him forward. "Get away." She hissed.

The door screeched open once again as a group of four girls walking in together talking loudly before taking a seat in the front row, two minutes later Madame Rouge walked in causing the room to grow silent. She had ear length straight black hair and bright blue eyes she wore a red dress and red high heels, she looked at Raven. "You are Raven, correct?" Her heavy French accent filled the room.

Raven nodded her head. "That's me."

She stared at Raven for a moment; her face was poised as she scanned across the back row. "I can already see what kind of person you are with the people you surround yourself with." She sneered looking towards Jinx and Isaiah who rolled their eyes. She then turned around and began writing on the board.

Raven turned her head to look at Jinx. "What was that about?" She asked in a whisper.

"She, for some unknown reason, doesn't like Isaiah or me." Jinx replied in a yawn, covering her mouth using the back of her right hand. "Oh and by the way, this class is for two hours because its extension."

Raven groaned turning her gaze back towards the board, Madame Rogue was talking away as she wrote on the board. An hour and a half passed as Raven let out a silent sigh, she glanced around the class of nine people, Roy was sprawled out across his desk asleep, Jinx and Victor were playing nougats and crosses, Isaiah was writing down what looked to be music notes on a sheet of music paper and the four girls at the front were on their mobile phones 'texting' or so she gathered. The teacher didn't look back once while she talked and wrote on the board, soon enough the last half hour rolled passed and the bell rang loudly throughout the class room. Roy jumped away wiping his chin with the back of his left hand looking around franticly. "Naw, did you drool a little, Roy Roy?" Jinx teased looking at him with a smirk; she picked up her books while doing so.

"Eh shut up Jinx." He growled in reply picking up his books just like the rest of them. "Hey Isaiah mate, you got to teach me how to play sometime."

"You say that all the time yet you never bother following through." Isaiah replied putting his guitar back over his shoulder.

The five walked towards the door and pushed it open, the cold engulfed them once more as they all seemed to shiver at once; rain fell heavily as it pattered on the roofs of the shelters above. "Told you it would rain." Jinx sung out badly nudging Raven.

"Well I'm off to find Richard. See you losers later." Roy smacked Jinx's behind then quickly smacked Raven's before snickering and running off.

"I'll kill you Roy!" Jinx screamed out to him rubbing her behind with both hands. "Jerk!"

"Did he seriously just do that?" Raven growled. "Like seriously?"

Victor let out a deep laugh. "Yeah, Roy will do that. Come let us go to the cafeteria, I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry." Jinx sighed as they four of them sent off towards the cafeteria together.

* * *

The rain fell down heavily making the air smell just like it, it was definitely a cold day; the four made their way quickly towards the largest building out of the four that stood tall in the first section of the school. Victor pushed open the large blue double doors as the smell of hot food replaced the smell of rain and the warmth from the heater made them pile in faster. "Man its cold out there!" Victor shivered loudly shutting the doors behind them. The room was filled with students talking loudly to each other while eating some hot food, no one really stayed outside on raining days. "Party at my place this weekend Ya'll!" Victor yelled out to the students in the room, they let out cheers in reply.

"Raven over here!" Iris squealed standing up so Raven could see her through the crowd. "Isaiah come!"

Raven pulled a face but walked over to the young blonde with Isaiah following. "Hi Iris." She said taking a seat in front of her.

"Hellooo." Iris grinned at Raven she had her hair in two long plaits hanging over either shoulder, it seemed everyone had gone with the 'jeans and jumper' look today. "Have either of you seen Charm? She wasn't here for drama."

"Last time I saw her she was last night at dinner." Raven replied blankly glancing back to see where Jinx and Victor were.

"Did you give her a ring?" Isaiah asked with a slightly sigh. "She probably slept in again."

Iris thought for a moment. "Oh no I didn't." She let out a giggle. "I didn't think of that."

Victor and Jinx walked back over to them placing a large plate of hot chips in the middle of the table. "Iris! You better be comin' to my party!" Victor stated taking a seat down next to the girl, next to Victor Iris could be an ant.

"Of course! Everyone is talking about it." Iris replied looking back at him with a grin.

Jinx sat next to Raven and took a chip off the plate. "Are you sure it's smart inviting everyone?" She asked blankly before taking a bite of the chip.

"Quiet woman!" Victor replied slamming his fists onto the table. "This party will be the best party this school has seen!"

"And he's lost it." Jinx sighed placing her elbow onto the table then putting her hand over her face shaking her head.

"I'm going to go call Charm." Isaiah said as he dug through his pocket in search of his phone.

As Isaiah moved towards the exit Kori and Garfield entered saying hello as they passed. "Over here Kori and Gar!" Jinx waved them over to her taking another chip off the plate.

Raven turned back to see the two of them walked towards the table, she looked at Garfield for a moment. "Hi Raven." He grinned taking the spare seat next to her.

"Hello Garfield." She replied watching him grab a hand full of chips and shoving them into his mouth.

"Please Victor, am I invited to this party?" Kori asked taking a seat next to the tall African-American.

Victor gave her an odd look. "Gar man I told you to tell Kori and Richard about it!"

Garfield frowned with his mouth full of chips. "Dude I totally did!" He mumbled out.

"Garfield, don't talk with your mouth full!" Jinx snapped taking another chip off the plate.

"It's disgusting." Raven commented finally taking a chip to eat.

"Of course you're invited Kori! Everyone is." Victory grinned.

"Oh! I am glad." Kori replied with a sigh of relief. "Please is this a sleep over?"

Garfield nudged Raven softly while Victor explain to Kori what exactly would be happening over the weekend, Raven turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Dude, are you going to Vic's?" He asked hopefully looking into her beautiful eyes.

Raven screwed up her nose. "Yeah I am." She answered unable to look away from his bright emerald ones. "I'm guessing you are as well?"

"Totally." He grinned.

Isaiah walked back over towards the table, he spotted Garfield and Raven staring into each others eyes. "Gee Gar." He spoke out causing Garfield to snap out of it and turn to look at Isaiah; he then realized they were all smirking at the two of them. "We interrupting anything?"

"Finished speaking to your lover now Isaiah?" Garfield snapped back taking another hand full of chips.

Jinx and Victor burst out into laughter. "Oh snap." Jinx laughed out while Isaiah frowned at her.

"Where is Charm?" Iris asked glancing up towards Isaiah while the others snickered over Isaiah's stupidly obvious crush.

He glared at each of them, excluding Iris. "She is almost here." He answered taking a seat next to her.

"Is there anything we need to bring, Vic?" Kori asked ignoring the snickering that went on.

Victor thought for a moment tapping his index finger on his pursed lips. "No I think I've got everything."

The large double doors opened letting the freezing cold chill from outside breeze through the cafeteria. "Stick with me baby and I'll keep you hot." Roy's voice was heard from outside causing Jinx and Raven's head snap around to glare towards the door.

"Oh shut up, Roy." Richard's voice sighed.

They walked into the room shutting the doors behind them; the group soon realized they were both holding onto a shivering drenched Charm trying to warm her up. "No really baby I'll get you real hot." Roy grinned slapping her ass causing her to frown.

"For th…th…the hundredth time Roy…no…no I wo…won't sleep with you." Charm stuttered, pushing him away from her. "…Ever…"

"We'll see." He smirked.

Richard rolled his eyes as he pulled Charm more into him rubbing his hand up and down her arm trying to keep her warm. "Charm you're wet." Iris pointed out as Richard brought her over to the table.

"Shut up Roy!" Jinx, Richard, Isaiah and Victor all snapped at once causing him to chuckle.

"I couldn't … fi…find an umbrella." She sighed turning towards Iris; she was so wet little droplets of water fell from her onto the floor. "Richard s…s…saved me two blocks from the school."

Isaiah stood up and pulled off his jumper reviling the short sleeved white T-shirt he had under. "Come on let's go warm you up." He said passing her his dark red jumper.

"I…I can't let you g…get cold." She spoke as her teeth chattered together, her lips had turned blue.

"I have another one in my bag, I some how knew you'd stay asleep through your alarm." He sighed taking a hold of her arm, Richard realized her into Isaiah's arms "Come on we'll go use the heaters or something."

"O…okay." Charm replied letting him lead her out of the room, the rest of the group watched them leave.

"POOL!" Victor called out digging through his bag for his medium sized black notebook and a pen.

Richard took a seat next to Kori who gave him a smile. "For what?"

"Oh come on, you really have to ask?" He asked bluntly staring at him. "How long it'll take those two to finally get together!"

"Oh! Next month… um… the fifth!" Iris called out first causing them all to turn to look at her. "What?"

Victor grinned while writing down Iris' bet; he glanced up at the others. "Two weeks from today." Jinx finally spoke up.

"Nah dude give it like three months!" Garfield said slouching back onto his chair.

"After I sleep with her!" Roy said proudly flashing them all a smirk.

They all stared at him for a moment. "Three weeks." Richard spoke up choosing to just ignore his best friend.

"Please, we are guessing when friend Charm and Isaiah 'hook up?'" Kori asked slightly confused by the situation, she wasn't from around here.

"That's what they are trying to do, yes." Raven replied bluntly eating another chip, staying out of the conversation as much as she could.

"I'm going to put this weekend at my amazing party." Victor smirked writing it down in his book with his blue colored pen. "Ya'll watch I'll get them together."

The bell rang loudly throughout the school signaling the end of recess, the group slowly grabbed their things to start to move towards their next glass. "What have you got?" Raven uncomfortably asked Garfield brushing the random strains of black hair out of her face.

"Chemistry." He replied with a groan attached.

"Me too." Jinx winked at Raven.

"I have Chemistry as well." Iris spoke pushing her long blonde plaits behind her back picking up her bright yellow backpack.

"I do too." Richard sighed taking the last of the chips in his hand. "Kori does too, don't you?" He asked receiving a simple nod in reply.

"Way to leave a man out." Victor mumbled shoving his book and pen back into his large black backpack. "Oh wait I have I.T with Isaiah! Let my plan begin." He grinned evilly rubbing his large dark hands together.

"I have I.T with you." Roy stated feeling a little left out from the group.

The group ignored him making their way back out into the cold, it was a slow move out of the cafeteria due to the amount of people that were in the room and the room under the covers outside. They had finally made their way across to their building entering it; there was a large open space in the middle while five classrooms attached to the open area; the six of them made their way up the one set of stairs in the room leading up towards the one upstairs room.

* * *

Once they reached inside they saw Charm sitting in a row by herself wrapped up in Isaiah's large jumper which was easily two sizes too big. Iris sat down next to her on one side and Raven took the other side, Garfield quickly took the other side of Raven receiving a glare from Jinx in reply, Richard sat next to Garfield, Kori next to Richard; Jinx huffed and sat at the end of the row next to Kori. "Feeling warmer?" Raven asked her cousin bluntly, she dropped her small black backpack to the floor.

"You stink of him now though." Iris said holding her nose dramatically.

Charm stuck her tongue out at Iris. "I'm fine." She said to Raven giving her a small smile. "Thanks again Richard."

"No problem." Richard replied tapping his black pen against his opened book.

"Hey Iris where is Terra today?" Jinx asked leading over the large wooden desk to look at Iris who was all the way at the other end of the row.

"She's sick." Iris replied looking back at Jinx. "Well that's what she said anyway, I think she's just resting for Victor's party."

The rest of the classroom filled up as Professor Light walked in with a frown on his face. "Shush, let's start." He ordered beginning his lesson straight away; the lesson went way too slow for Raven as she attempted to re-teach Charm everything so that she could get it easier, it wasn't exactly easy.

Soon the bell rang and class was over, it was another hour and a half class so it was already lunch time, the bell system was strange to Raven and she didn't quite have it down just yet. She packed up and stood up following the rest of them back down to the cafeteria room, there wasn't much more to do on a day like today. "I'm sorry. I could tell you weren't exactly enjoying yourself back there." Charm spoke while walking next to Raven.

Raven looked at her as she took a seat at the table they had sat at for recess. "It's fine." She finally stated slouching back into the chair.

"Ew its fish today." Charm stuck her tongue out in protest sitting down next to Iris, across from Raven.

"Its fish most Friday's… in fact we have this conversation every Friday." Jinx snorted taking a seat next to Raven. "Doesn't today feel like a total budge…"

"Least sports on after lunch." Charm grinned while chewing on the sleeve of Isaiah's jumper.

Raven let out a loud groan slouching even more into her chair. "Not a sports person?" Garfield asked slipping into the chair next to her.

She frowned. "Do I look like someone who enjoys sport?"

"I think we are playing Volley ball." Kori spoke as her and Richard brought back a tray each, Kori was carrying a large glass jug filled with coke and ten small glasses while Richard had a bit of everything food wise on the other tray.

Richard plunked down onto the seat next to Charm. "Yeah it is." He put a glass in front of each of them and the three extra for Isaiah, Roy and Victor then began pouring the coke for them. "I think we're with the year twelve as well."

Victor and Roy entered the large rectangular room quickly making their way over their back table; they sat down quickly as the others just stared at them. "Where is Isaiah?" Charm asked staring at the two boys.

"Ha he ran into that smokin' hot sister of his." Roy replied taking his glass of coke and taking a sip. "She wanted to know where his jumper was."

Charm looked down at the dark red jumper she was wearing. "Is she coming this way?"

"I think he was trying to lead her the other way." Victor answered stabbing the largest piece of tempura battered fish and dragging it over to his plate.

Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why does it matter?"

"Ha… Jasmine hates Charm and how much time her brother spends with her; she's not an idiot and knows he's in love with her." Victor explained scooping some steamed vegetables onto his plate.

Charm turned a bright shade of pink. "He isn't in love with me."

The rest of the group groaned causing Charm to go an even brighter shade of pink. "Give up already Isaiah." A voice hissed from the doorway, Charm sank down into her chair trying to hide behind Raven's head.

"I mean it Jasmine, shut up." Isaiah sighed putting his hands into his front jeans pockets.

"Your brother needs a good slap." Another high pitched voice growled causing Kori to sink down into her chair as well.

Raven turned her head towards the large blue double doors, Jasmine had her hands on her hips glaring at Isaiah; she had shoulder length brown hair and plain brown eyes she was slightly taller then her brother, the girl beside her had long black hair that reached her bottom and purple contacts in, she towered over both of them. Jasmine turned to meet Raven's gaze and smirked turning and making her way towards the table, Isaiah and Kori's sister followed. "Big surprise you'd have it slut." She sighed walking up to the table glaring at Charm who was slouching down as far as she could.

"Don't call her a slut, Jasmine I _gave_ it too her, it's _just_ a jumper." Isaiah sighed. "Can you go be a bitch elsewhere?"

"Shut up I'm talking to her not you." Jasmine snapped. "Get up."

"I'm actually quite fine here." Charm mumbled avoiding eye contact with her.

Jasmine frowned. "I said get up, I'd like to talk to you slut." Charm stayed silent. "Get-"

Raven slammed her fists onto the table interrupting her midsentence, she pushed out her chair and got up to turn around and face her. "How about you turn around and leave now before _I _hurt you for talking to _my_ cousin like that. Idiots like you piss me off."

Jasmine glared at Raven but was slightly too shocked to say anything for a moment. "You wont have your cousin around you all the time, slut." She growled roughly taking a hold of Kori's sisters' hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Bravo Raven." Jinx snorted looking at her best friend in action. "I don't think anyone other then Isaiah has ever said that too her."

"She was giving me a headache." Raven replied sitting back down in her chair; she glanced at Charm and sent her a small smile.

Charm smiled back to her mouthing a 'thank you'.

**

* * *

Okay so the next chapter will be Victor's party, it'll start to break it up a little so every now and then it'll focus on say Roy and Richard or something like that, please review because I love it!**

**Kori will be in it a lot more next chapter, shes kinda just there atm but dw! I have a plan!  
**

**Review.**

**So I can continue**

**I really enjoy writing this.**

**So please**

**Review **


	6. Let's Party! Part 1

**Hi all! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! You are total awesomeness and I give you all a virtual cookie! You really make my day though!**

**I actually hurt my finger at netball yesterday and it's been strapped and all bruised and balloon like and sore! So sorry it's a bit late on the updating ness!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**I love yooou**

**Oh and I don't own any of the songs I used/mentioned here.**

**Or teen titans**

**But that's all a given**

**

* * *

Chapter six: Let's party!**** Part 1**

To say the rest of the day went by slowly would be an understatement to Raven, she had never seen someone take sport as seriously as Charm and Richard did; together they were the unstoppable duo in volley ball. Jinx had explained to her that they were like this with everything sports related, 'its one of the reasons they are so close.' Soon enough the school day was over and the weekend could begin.

Raven looked around the large elegant two-story house Jinx lived in, it was designed sort of the same as her house with slight differences; Raven glanced back at Jinx who was slipping off her small black shoes. "Are all the houses on this street built like this?"

Jinx smiled walking towards Raven leaving her shoes at the door. "Pretty much, mum said they were all built at the same time." She walked toward the kitchen with Raven following behind her.

The kitchen was set out just like at home, the only difference was they didn't have three large arch shaped windows against the back wall, Raven watched Jinx pull out two cups before making her way to the fridge. "Hey what's the deal with this party?" She asked taking a seat on one of the wooden stools that stood in front of the counter top.

Jinx pulled open the stainless steel fridge door pulling out a large jug filled with water. "What do you mean?"

"Well are we sleeping over or what?" Raven replied watching the water fall out of the jug into one of the glasses making a smashing sound as it did so.

"Yeah… He's letting me, you, Richard, Roy, Kori, Iris, Charm, Isaiah, Gar, Terra and of course Bee stay the night, but I'm pretty sure it's if you crash there its okay." She chuckled lightly sliding one of the glasses towards Raven. "Oh and you get to meet Garth, he's been away at a swimming competition for the last like week."

"So are you all friends… because you're all friends of friends…?" Raven asked tapping her long fingers against the glass cup.

"That's how we met I suppose, I was friends with Vic who was friends with Gar who was friends with Richard who was friends with Charm… I think you get the picture." Jinx took a seat next to Raven. "But honestly we all just click so well together it's a little scary."

Raven nodded. "I can see that."

Jinx stuck out her arm to nudge Raven. "You are clicking just as well, maybe even a little extra with Gar." She smirked.

Raven growled turning her head slowly to look at Jinx. "What was that?" Her voice had a dangerous edge to it; her eyes squinted into a death glare.

Jinx laughed uncomfortably rubbing the back of her head. "Nothing. Oh! I forgot to tell you that tomorrow we are going shopping with the girls then getting ready at Kori's."

Raven's face folded into a frown. "I don't do shopping."

"Yeah well you do tomorrow; you _need_ to get a dress because we all know that you don't own one."

"Why do I _need_ one?"

"Pft cause' it's a party stupid."

"You say that as if I've been to many in my lifetime."

Jinx bit the inside of her bottom lip in thought. "Oh yeah I forgot who I was talking too." She tugged at the elastic holding up one side of her short black hair pulling it out letting her hair fall from its held up position, she did the same to the other side. "Oh hey did you hear that Vic asked Charm to sing a couple songs at his party, no one besides Isaiah has heard her before; part of the reason we are going shopping actually."

Raven placed her elbow onto the marbled countered before resting her head on her palm. "She's pretty amazing." She let out a yawn. "Hey come get me tomorrow, I'm going to bed." She said suddenly pushing herself onto her feet.

Jinx waved her hand behind her head. "Yeah, yeah." She called out.

Raven pushed open the heavy wooden door and lazily walked into the house she was so ready to go to bed and sleep, she slowly made her way up the staircase and towards her room. "Oh Raven you're home." Charm voice filled the room, Raven turned to look behind her.

"Yes and I'm going to bed." She answered turning back around and continuing towards her room.

"Oh… I was hoping to talk to you…" Charm voice was soft which caused Raven to groan… besides her abusive father she had never really known any other family and she wanted to be close to her new family, her mum and cousin.

"Come on then." She said in a monotone continuing down the hallway towards her room. "But you can ramble while I'm in bed." She added with a grunt.

"Thank you!" Charm squealed happily following her up the stairs at a quickened pace.

Raven rolled her vibrant crystal blue eyes at her while pushing open her door, her room smelled like lavender incense and rose petals, she threw her backpack onto the floor next to her desk before collapsing onto her large bed feeling the lovely silk coverings touch her skin, she rolled over and unwillingly pat the side of her bed for Charm to sit on, she smiled and lied onto the bed on her stomach. "What did you want to talk about?" Raven asked rolling onto her stomach turning her head to face Charm; she crossed her hands putting them under the pillow, and then placed her head onto it.

"Did you hear that Victor asked me to sing?" Charm asked turning onto her side to look at Raven, putting her head on a soft pillow.

"Jinx told me."

"Well I don't know if I can do it…"

"Why not?"

"I'm too nervous."

"But you and Isaiah busk on the streets…"

"I know but that is with people I don't know… I know everyone that will be there and they all know me!"

"You're not bad." Raven grunted slowly closing her heavy eye lids.

"Um… thanks?"

"I'm not good with complementing people but… you are amazing… how was that?"

"You really think so?" Charm yawned out tiredly forcing her eyes to stay open. "You're not just saying that?"

"If I didn't think so I wouldn't have said it." Raven replied bluntly, her eyes were tightly shut. "How old… how old were you when your dad died?"

Charm had a pained look cross her face as she looked at nothing. "I was ten."

Raven had drifted off to sleep; Charm could tell this because soft snoring filled the room she lightly laughed before pushing herself off the bed and exiting the room silently.

* * *

Raven woke to the early morning sunlight streaming into her room through the slightly opened blinds, she sleepily rubbed her eyes then glanced at her clock once her eye site became focused, it blinked six forty-five back at her in bright red; she let out a soft sigh before sitting up in her bed throwing her arms out to either side to stretch, she rubbed her eyes one more time then pushed her sheets off her and getting up off the bed. She sluggishly made her way out of her room and down to the bathroom, she shut the door behind her and turned on the shower taps; the water sprayed out of the nozzle as steam quickly fogged up. She undressed and climbed into the shower letting the warm water run over her bruised body, after washing her hair she turned off the water and climbed out of the shower, wrapping herself up in a green coloured towel.

She walked quickly back into her room pulling out a pair of light blue jeans and a short sleeved tight dark purple top, she got dressed, put on her make up, brushed her hair leaving it out before making her way down to the kitchen for a nice cup of tea. "Morning Raven." Arella's voice caused her to jump in surprise clutching her heart dramatically. "Didn't mean to scare you." She laughed lightly as she switched the kettle on.

Raven walked into the kitchen pulling out two tea cups and placing them in front kettle. "I'm not used to having people up this early on a Saturday."

Arella placed a tea bag into each cup. "Charm told me the two of you are going shopping this morning then going to a party tonight, I'm glad you are getting along." She spoke while she put two teaspoons of sugar into each cup after the bags.

Raven pulled the milk out of the fridge. "Yeah, Victor is throwing a huge party."

"Victor is one of Jinx's best friends, correct?" Arella asked pouring the boiling hot water into the cups, Raven nodded in reply. "You should have fun…" She walked over to her small black handbag and pulled out her wallet, she pulled out two hundred dollars and then walked back over to Raven handing it too her. "Buy something nice." She smiled.

Raven looked down at the money for a moment then slowly took it. "Thanks." She said awkwardly.

Arella laughed at her daughter's awkwardness passing her, her tea; the two had their tea together and just talked. Half an hour later a sleepy Charm walked into the kitchen grunting to both of them a hello, she wore a plain black mini skirt and a tight pink top it had the words 'I like hugs' and a picture of a panda bear on it, she had light brown knee high boots on and her hair was up in a pony tail. "Morning Charm." Arella called out with an amused look on her face.

The front door swung open as Jinx made her way into the room. "Morning all!" She grinned.

"It's too early in the morning for you to be so happy." Charm growled from the kitchen. "So tone it down!"

"Ha you're actually up." Jinx snickered folding her arms across her chest. "Come on we've got to go, Kori is already there."

"Trust her." Charm groaned moving out of the kitchen with a frown on her face. "It's too early!"

"Charm, take the remaining money out of my wallet and off let's get a move on." Arella said sweetly taking Raven's empty cup over to the sink. "I already gave Raven hers." She called over to Charm who nodded and took the money.

"We got to be back at Kori's by one."

They spent the morning shopping for clothes to wear to the party and an extra special outfit for Charm to perform in, after four hours of shopping they had finally finished and they had made their way back to Kori's house and ended up in Kori's room with her floor non-existent due to the amount of bags they had brought back. Terra, Iris and Jinx had started on Charm's hair, Raven moved across the room to sit down next to Kori on her bed. "Hello Raven." Kori said cheerfully.

Raven picked up a bag that was behind her and placed it on the floor. "Do girls always shop for that long?"

Kori giggled. "I do not think so; it is special night for Charm though, yes?" She glanced at Raven who nodded. "It was important to find her a nice dress."

Raven looked over at Charm she was sitting on a stool while the other three moved around her pulling pieces of hair and using a hair-straightener to curl her hair into lose ringlets. "Yeah it was… So where are your parents?"

"They died some time ago now; my uncle looks after my sister and me."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No need, I am happy with my uncle... he is very loving."

"What about you're sister?"

Kori thought for a moment. "I think she went over to Jasmine's last night, I do not speak to her much."

"Would you two start getting dressed?" Jinxed hissed from the bathroom that joined onto Kori's room.

Iris grinned as she spun in a circle to show off her outfit, it was a pink strapless sweet heart dress that went down to just above the knees, it had a boned upper section with a pink satin bow underneath the bust area, it was also covered in pink netting decorated with hundreds of pink sequins having quite a few up the top of the dress before getting less the further down, her long golden hair was left out and she had matching pink high heels.

Terra wore a creamed colored mini dress with a bubble hem and rustled skirt section, the top of the dress clung to her body as the straps made a V at the back finished off with a bow; her light blonde hair was pinned up into a lovely bun and she finished off the look with some cream high heels.

Jinx wore a strapless shimmering silver and white patterned dress, it had tiny flower and leaf designs with pleated panels around the bust, a belt tied around the waist as the ends of the belt hung down towards the front of the dress; she left her hair out letting it sit nicely on her shoulders and wore black high heels.

Raven wore a black knee length dress that was black lace and tulle-trimmed, it gathered around the bust as a black silk ribbon tied around her waist the end of the bow falling down the front of the dress, her hair was half pinned up half down and she wore black high heels.

Kori wore a black puffball dress, a large sequin bow sat on the front of her dress, cross-over straps at the back, it was a deep v-neckline with gathered pleats around the top part of the dress, and it showed off all her curves; her long Auburn hair hung loosely around her and she wore black high heels.

Charm had an elegant strapless baby pink dress on, a flower-petal like pattern gathered in the middle of the dress and went all the way down to just above her pelvis bone before it split down the middle continuing the pattern either side all the way down to just after her knees, it had a boned bust before loosely puffing out around the hips down, but not overly puffy pulling the dress from the hips down into a nice overlapping texture; the split down the dress revealed lots of her legs but a pink leotard part covered the front of her. Her long black hair was in loose ringlets as they sat nicely around her, she wore matching pink high heels.

The girls stared at Charm as she stood awkwardly in front of them; her arms where around her stomach nervously while she bit her lip and looked at them. "So?"

"You look beautiful!" Iris squealed first while she stood back and looked at her best friend.

Kori nodded with a grin on her face. "Friend Iris is right, you look beautiful."

"Yeah you'll blow Isaiah away." Jinx smirked in triumph when she saw Charm blush.

She cleared her throat quickly in an attempt to cover. "You guys look amazing too." She smiled at each one of them.

"Come on we have to go!" Terra said excitedly picking up her cream one strap hand bag and placed it over her shoulder.

The girls all nodded back at Terra and picked up the last things they needed and made their way out the door, Kori's house wasn't too far from Victor's so the girls decided to walk there; cars honked at them as they walked down the streets, some even winded down their windows to yell things like 'looking hot!' Raven felt rather uncomfortable at that.

* * *

They had reached a large two story house that had music blasting out of it, the house was something else that was for sure, the walls were mostly windows as the urban design made it all that more amazing; they walked up to the door and knocked on it, the door swung open five seconds later with Victor standing there in black denim jeans and a black buttoned up collared shirt. "Hi girls! Lookin' hot!" He grinned looking at each of them. "Come in! The guys are in the lounge room, ah Charm come here you sexy little thing!" He ranted on pulling Charm over to him to talk to her.

Raven followed the others into the large open lounge room, it opened up out to the beautiful backyard where Victor had set up the band for the music, inside the room there were two long wooden tables set up on either side of the room, one had plates upon plates of food the other had soft drinks and energy drinks placed on it, the boys turned around to look at the girls enter; they had all taken the dark colored jeans and a buttoned up collared shirt look.

"Hey girls." Richard spoke first sending them a smile. "Looking good."

"You are also looking good." Kori blushed lightly while she walked towards him.

"Oh hey Rae this is Garth." Jinx took a hold of Raven's wrist before dragging her over towards him. "Garth this is Raven."

Garth defiantly was a handsome man, he had slightly shorter then shoulder-length black hair with dark brown eyes, so dark they almost looked black; he was almost the same height as Victor, he wore a blue buttoned up shirt with black jeans. "Hi Raven." He greeted, he placed his hand out for hers.

Raven took his hand and felt a goofy 'hum' slip from her mouth while a small smile appeared on her lips, she shook her head after realizing. "Hi…"

"He has that affect on everyone." Jinx said nudging Raven slightly, winking at Garth. "How you been Garth?"

Garth nodded his head. "Yeah good I won the competition."

"Oh that's great! Congrats'" Jinx grinned taking him into a hug; he wrapped his arms around her in return.

Garfield walked over to them with a grin on his face. "Hi Rae, Jinx." He greeted standing next to them as Garth and Jinx stopped the hug; his shirt was a dark green.

"Hi Gar." Both girls replied at once, Raven turned her head slightly to look at the youngest out of the boys.

"You look great." He grinned catching her eyes with his for the second time since they had met.

Raven hid the blush that crept onto her cheeks as she looked into his eyes. "Um thanks… same… to you." She cleared her throat feeling like an idiot.

"How awkward are you two." Jinx snorted causing the two to break eye contact and look at her. "There is a room down the hall if you want it."

"Dude shut up!" Garfield yelled embarrassedly turning around to walk away.

Raven kept her death glare firmly placed on Jinx. "I really would shut up if I was you." She growled dangerously.

Garth chuckled. "Hey Iris, come here." He called out to the blonde causing her to spin around and look at him.

"Yes?" She asked making her way over too him. "How was the swimming competition?"

"Good I won." He replied as he pulled her into a large hug.

Iris grinned while hugging him back tightly. "I copied my notes for you so you wouldn't be behind."

"Eh… Come get a drink with me, Rae, their flirting session has begun." Jinx groaned taking a hold of Raven's wrist once more and pulling her over to the table.

Victor entered the room he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Okay guys so this is the deal, soon everyone else will arrive and since you guys _are_ my friends you will help me make sure nothing gets broken; you will also be cleaning with me tomorrow but we'll talk about that later. Now since Charm is our friend and I had to do some real nagging for her to agree to sing for us we have to cheer her on." He took a hold of Charm's hand and pulled her into view, Roy let out a wolf-whistle upon seeing her. "Whether she sucks or not." He added with a grin pulling her into him and patting her shoulder. The doorbell rang loudly throughout the house causing Victor to smile even wider. "Bee's here." He stated pushing Charm into the room before making his way towards the front door.

"Garth! You're back!" Charm squealed running up to him and crashing into a hug, he wrapped his arms around her tightly lifting her off the ground. "You won no doubt!"

"Of course I did, may I say you're looking extra beautiful today." Garth smirked as he looked over her shoulder to Isaiah who had his arms folded glaring at him.

"Garth flirts with her like crazy to annoy Isaiah." Jinx whispered to Raven who watched the people in front of her. "They are best friends and he wants to get them together."

Raven glanced to her right to look at Jinx. "That seems stupid." Raven commented taking a glass of coke that Garfield had sweetly handed her.

She watched as Garth placed her down but kept his arm around her shoulders, he placed his other hand around Iris before walking over towards Isaiah who was with Roy, Kori, Richard and Terra; the eight of them stood together and engaged in conversation. They were the four most popular boys and four most popular girls together and they looked like something out of a movie, they were beautiful people and Raven couldn't take her eyes off them. "Yeah you can't take your eyes off them when they are all together." Garfield spoke up upon seeing Raven stare.

Raven pulled a face. "They are all so stunning… it's a little sickening." She said in a monotone.

Jinx laughed. "They are a little sickening." She agreed turning to look towards the door hearing Victor's loud voice travel down the hallway.

Victor walked back into the room, he had his arm around Karen's waist proudly; Raven glanced over to look as well. Karen wore a strapless black and white mini dress, the top part around her bust was boned and black, then it folded down into a white gathered section with a white bow around the waist; it went nicely against her dark skin, her hair was tied in a low side bun. "Hi guys." Bee spoke upon entering the room.

"Hi Bee." They all greeted simultaneously turning to look at the beautiful girl. She waved Jinx over who quickly obliged.

Soon more and more people started to arrive at the party, they all seemed to comment on Charm's beautifully designed dress which Raven was glad at due to the fact they had all put their left over change together to help her pay for it. By the time the sun had set for the night every year eleven and year twelve student was in Victor's house helping themselves to the food and drinks on offer before flooding out into the beautiful backyard to dance to the band playing.

Raven was standing against the door frame that opened out to the backyard as she watched the people mingle, her eyes set on Victor who was passing a microphone to Charm and explaining something to her; she could also see how much Charm was shaking. Victor then helped Charm onto the 'stage' he had made for tonight, he took the microphone for a moment. "Okay people tonight we have our very own, Charm Roth." People cheered loudly at her name and Raven couldn't help but to clap as well. "Yes, yes let me finish! She will be singing for us tonight so if you have requests let us know and I'll see what we can do!"

People started to cheer once again as Victor handed her back to microphone and jumped off the stage, Charm took a deep breath taking a look around at all the people around her; the music began to play loudly, Raven could tell it was 'bulletproof' by the starting music. Charm lifted the microphone to her mouth as she started on queue…

"_Been there, done that, messed around_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_I won't let you in again_

_The messages I've tried to send_

_My information's just not goin in_

_Burning bridges, shore to shore_

_I break away from something more_

_I'm not to, not to love until it's cheap_

_Been there, done that, messed around_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_" Her fear seemed to shake away the more people cheered and dance to her singing.

"_This time baby_

_I'll be Bullet-proof_

_This time baby_

_I'll be Bullet-proof!_" She began to dance as she sang becoming more and more comfortable on the stage.

"_I won't let you turn around,_

_I'll tell you now, I'm much too proud_

_To walk away from something when it's dead_

_Do do do your dirty worst_

_Come out to play when you are hurt_

_There's certain things that should be_

_Left unsaid_

_Tick tick tick tick on the watch_

_Life's too short for me to stop_

_Oh baby, your time is running out_

_I won't let you turn around_

_And tell me now, I'm much too proud_

_All you do is fill be up with doubt_

_This time baby_

_I'll be Bulletproof_

_This time baby_

_I'll be bulletproof_

_This time, I'll be Bulletproof_

_This time I'll be Bullet proof_

_This time baby_

_I'll be Bulletproof_

_This time baby_

_I'll be bulletproof._

_This time baby, this time baby_

_This time baby, this time_

_This time baby, this time baby_

_Bulletproof_"

People clapped and cheered loudly chanting her name, Raven smiled at the look on Charm's face; she had to admit her cousin looked amazingly beautiful. People began rushing up to her and requesting songs to sing when Isaiah caught her eye as he leaned up against the wooden fence staring at Charm, she made her way across the crowd and next to him. "She looks good doesn't she?" She said in a monotone standing next to him.

Isaiah glanced to his side to see the 'gothic' looking beauty. "Breathtaking." He answered.

"So why exactly wont you tell her how you feel?"

"I've been one of her best friends for years and I know how to do that, I don't have a clue how to be anything more then that."

"That's a lame excuse."

Richard made his way over with Kori hanging onto his arm. "She's good don't you think?" He asked taking a place next to Isaiah who nodded.

"Raven do you wish to get a drink?" Kori asked releasing Richards arm and taking Raven's instead 'linking' their arms together.

Raven looked down at this. "Erm sure."

Kori led them through the crowd and back into the large lounge room, the cream colored 'L' shaped lounge was taken up by 'couples' who were sitting and talking to each other, Charm had started singing Alejandro in the background. Terra was already at the drink table opening up a 'Mother' energy drink; she passed one to each of them as they came up to her. "Hey girls."

"Hello Terra how are you enjoying the night?" Kori asked looking at the drink Terra had just given here. "And what is this?"

"It's an energy drink, have it its good." Terra grinned taking a sip of her own. "Oh but you know I heard your sisters coming."

Kori's face went slightly pale. "Amanda?"

Raven looked at Kori. "You don't like your sister much do you."

Kori shook her head. "She is the one who doesn't like me." She said softly then took a sip of the drink.

"Have to seen Roy?" Terra asked taking a glance around the overly-large room. "I can't believe he hooked up with that Alison chick."

"Please, are you not the broken up?" Kori asked slightly confused taking another sip of her drink.

Raven stared at Terra. "You were actually w_ith _him?" She asked bluntly.

Kori giggled. "They have been on and off for two years."

"Worst two years ever." Terra huffed flicking her hair over her shoulder snobbishly.

Kori rolled her bright green eyes. "That is not what you said when you were together." She stated with a frown.

"Well when we were together it was good." Terra replied sticking her tongue out at her.

"What do you see in him?" Raven asked screwing up her nose at the thought of 'being with' Roy.

Terra grinned, she clasped her hands together and her eyes went doughy. "He's so sexy and he is so sweet!"

"He's sex crazed." Raven said in a monotone before taking a drink. "Not to mention he's just gross."

Terra threw back her head and laughed. "Yeah he's like that with most girls."

"He was different with Terra." Kori said glancing at the blonde. "But she kept doing the breaking up." She added with a sigh.

Terra rolled her blue eyes. "It's complicated."

"Yeah I bet." Raven replied crossing her arms against her chest.

Terra looked out to the backyard when she saw Roy hitting on a couple of girls; she growled and placed her drink down on the table. "I'll talk to you guys later!"

Raven and Kori watched her stomp across the room before disappearing in the ever growing crowd of people outside, Karen walked up to the two remaining. "Hi girls, are you having a good time?"

Kori grinned and nodded her head. "It is indeed 'rocking'"

Raven stared blankly at Kori for a moment. "Yeah it's good." She added turning to look at Karen.

"Raven right? We didn't get to speak much last time we met." Karen placed her hand out for a handshake to which Raven took. "Your Charm's cousin yeah?" Raven nodded. "Yeah Victor said you all met like two days ago and that your fitting in really well."

"Oh she is!" Kori butted in excitedly taking Raven into a hug.

Raven pulled a face before pulling out of the hug. "I'm just going to the toilet." She said as politely as she could passing Kori her drink before making her way out of the room.

"We will be outside!" She heard Kori's voice called out to her.

Raven let out a sigh while she walked over to the stairs; a large note was placed up on either side of the wooden railings she glanced at it

_Do not go up stairs! Unless you are:_

_Karen, Richard, Roy, Garth, Kori, Charm, Iris, Raven, Jinx, Isaiah or Terra._

_No exceptions!_

Raven felt a little smug being on the list, this was one of her first parties and she felt like she was on the A-list; she climbed up the stairs. "Where you goin'?" A voice called out behind her, she turned slightly to see Garfield standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Somewhere quiet for a moment." She answered with a slight frown on her face.

Garfield walked up to her then took a hold of her hand. "I'll show you the quietest place here." He said taking her down the hallway; he went right to the end of the hallway pushing open the door at the end taking her in then shutting the door behind her.

He was right about it being the quietest room in the house, with the door shut only a low murmur of the music could be heard; Raven looked around the large room, it was filled with bookshelves and thousands of books covered them. "I don't think I'm ever going to leave." She spoke as she walked up to one of the bookshelves and ran her hand along the spines of the books.

Garfield watched her ran her hand along the books; he saw a smile cross her face while she stared at all the books, it was the first real smile he had seen on her so far. "Like reading I see." He commented taking a seat on the two-seater cream lounge that sat in the middle of the room.

Raven glanced over at him. "Yeah… I used to sit at the library and just read… instead of going home." She cleared her throat remembering who she was in the room with.

"I'm sorry about your dad and all." He said slouching back onto the seat. "Would have sucked."

Raven turned back to the books placed neatly on the shelves in alphabetical order. "Yeah you could say that." She placed her index finger on a book and pulled it out carefully. "What about your parents?" She asked flipping through the thick book taking in the smell of the book.

"Nothing interesting really, they are still together, they are both vets; I have a little brat of a brother and that's about it."

"You were right, nothing interesting." Raven turned to smirk at him teasingly. "I'm not much of an animal person." She pulled a face at the thought.

"Dude animals rock!"

"If you say so."

"We should probably get back to the party, I think Terra has had too many energy drinks; she gets a bit crazy after a while."

"You like her or something?"

"What? No!.. We use to date back ages ago but she cheated on me with Roy."

"Ouch."

"Ah I was pissed at first considering I thought Roy was one of my best friends but eventually I got over it. Victor and I actually became really close friends because of it."

Raven placed the book back into its place then walked over to Garfield. "She seems to still like the tool." She said bluntly crossing her arms.

"She does." Garfield replied with a shrug. "Roy's not so bad though, he just seems like it when he's not with Terra."

"I suppose we should go back, I told Kori I was going to the toilet." Raven wrinkled her nose, pulling another face.

Garfield chuckled lightly. "Allow me." He grinned getting up and putting his arm for her to take, she thought about not taking it but the look on his face made her with a small sigh.

He led her out of the room and back down the hallway and then back down the stairs, there seemed to be more people down here then when they had gone up. "How long were we up there for?" She muttered looking at the mound of people around them.

Garfield pulled Raven closer to him so he could talk into her hear over all the noise. "You know where the others are?"

"Outside." Raven replied as loudly as humanly possible for her, Garfield nodded in reply so she figured he heard her.

He took a firm hold on her hand and began to make his way towards the backyard, his hand felt rough against her soft one as her eyes were set on their hands despite the fact she was being pushed around in their struggle to get to the back.

Garfield had finally managed to pull them both outside were they saw Charm still singing and everyone still loving her, his eyes scanned the yard for his friends; Raven nudged him and pointed over towards the back gate where they were all standing, he nodded and pulled her over to them. "How many people did you invite Vic?" Garfield called out as soon as he could get in hearing shot of his tall friend.

Victor grinned at him. "Everyone! I think it's going well!" He yelled placing both thumbs up in the air.

Garfield gave a large tug to pull Raven to his side and out of the massive crowd of people, their hands were still entangled, Victor noticed and smirked at the two. Raven pulled her hand away instantly before taking a step next to Kori who grinned and passed her back her drink. "Charm is very good!" Kori yelled over the top of the music to Raven.

Raven nodded in reply, the night had only just begun…

**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**KidFlash will be coming into the story soon that I promise!**

**I have lots more planned for this story soooo**

**Review!**

**Ill love you forever!**

**And YES! I use mUm I am Australian :D I give in to you Americans with your' color' instead of colour though! :P**

**Also don't worry a good ass kickin is comin up!**

**Quick mention to these lovely people for reviewing!**

WolfBloodBaptism- I will make your day that I can promise! Thank you for your review I eat it for breakfast 3

Try- Kid flash is coming I promise! Roy is speedy more laughter will be coming! Thank you for the review!

Emily Snow22- Yes I hate spelling mum mom… it just feels wrong o-o I hope you do finish reading! Love your review

I Luv Flinx- haha I promise kid flash will be in it soon! Two chapters max! I am updating so I hope you review :D Love your face

FelynxTiger- I shall use dude less! Hehe thanks for that comment I didn't even realize! So there should be less dudes! Yes BB and Rae are awesome together! Love ur reviewing goodness.

BG-13- Indeed go Raven :D Thank you for your review! I love it :D

Iheartjinx- yes Jasmine is a bitch and yes I will have her beat about! Ha I love it! Ta for review!

Destin- Isaiah is a sweetheart =D ta for review

Princess- why thank you lovely! Thank you for your review

BerryDrops- haha Iris is like that in real life o-o I'm sorry about the 'friend' thing with Kori, I hope I used it less here! Love your review ta!

RipBlade- I love your face, thank you for your positive review! 3

**Please review! :D And thank you to everyone who fav/alert!  
**


	7. Let's Party! Part 2Welcome

**Hi again guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you to everyone who review/fav/alerted I love your face and you make me happy!**

**Please let me know what you think about it, its not as long as the last chapter but I have a big surprise in the next chapter so yay! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Let's Party! Part 2****/ Welcome**

Charm took a break from singing much to everyone's disappointment; she squirmed her way through the crowd and to her group of friends who patted her back and cheer her as soon as she reached them. "Man I'm glad Isaiah asked me to ask you to sing!" Victor said happily putting his arm around her shoulder.

Charm turned to look at Isaiah; he was looking away from her and staying quiet. "Oh I was wondering why you asked." She said turning her attention back to Victor.

"Seems like Roy and Terra have made up again for now." Jinx snorted pointing over toward the two in the middle of the backyard making out.

"That is so gross." Iris whined as soon as her eyes set on the two. "Terra stop that! It's the energy drinks talking not you!" She squealed making her way over to the two.

"Beautiful let me take you to get a drink." Garth called out taking Charm's hand into his, glancing at Isaiah who shook his head.

Charm looked at Isaiah too but when he didn't look back at her she sighed. "Sure Garth."

He led her away from the group as the remaining seven turned to look at him in confusion. "Did she do something wrong, man?" Victor asked putting his arm around Karen's waist.

Isaiah looked up at them all looking at him. "What?"

"Dude you are snubbing her." Garfield spoke up. "You haven't said anything too her since she got here!"

"Not to mention she was so waiting for you to take her." Jinx added leaning up against the wooden fence.

"Terra you need to breathe sometime!" Iris' voice squealed over all the noise of the crowd. "… Roy did you just squeeze my butt…?"

Richard sighed at his best friend while the others chuckled. "Ignoring that idiot and putting our attention back onto another idiot." He said turning to look at Isaiah.

"What?" Isaiah asked again pulling his face into a frown. "She didn't do anything."

"Then why are you ignoring her?" Richard asked.

"I'm not I just haven't spoke yet." He replied in sigh not really fooling anyone.

"You know she's in love with you right?" Raven sighed getting a little over this children's game the two of them played. "I've known she's existed for what three days now and I can tell. She talks about you every chance she gets just like you mention her every chance you get, stop being an idiot and go tell her already." She seemed to snap it causing all of them to just stare at her. "Now!" She growled pointing in the direction Garth had taken Charm.

"Get ready to pay up suckers." Victor smirked rubbing his hands together remember the pool they had made.

"That looks like trouble." Jinx commented while looking in the direction Raven was pointing in causing them all to turn and see.

Jasmine and Amanda stood in front of Charm with their arms folded, Garth went to go to her side but Amanda stopped him; Jasmine took a step forward and roughly pushed Charm backwards. The group started to move towards it but Isaiah pushed passed them and right towards the 'trouble'. "Big surprise to see you with another guy while dragging my brother along." Jasmine spat pushing Charm hard enough to stumble backwards and fall off the patio part of the backyard, Isaiah quickly rushed forward and caught her in his arms.

"Jasmine would you back off her!" He growled gently placing Charm back onto her feet.

Jasmine glared at the two of them, Isaiah still had his arms around her waist which pissed her off even more. "She's a slut it's as simple as that." Charm rolled her dark blue eyes at her, she caught this and growled, she stepped down to their level raised her hand and slapped Charm's cheek so hard the group actually heard it over the music.

Isaiah pushed her away from Charm whose eyes were wide and her hand was on her cheek. "You know what, sister dear." He's voice was laced with poison, he took a hold of Charm's waist and turned her to face him; she stared at him for a moment until he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Bout time!" Garth cheered loudly at his best mate. "Boo'ya!" Victor cheered at the same time. "Thank god!" The others all cheered at once clapping and smirking at Jasmine who stood watching in horror.

"You'll regret that!" She shrieked turning around and pushing her way out of the house. "Mark my words Amanda I'll get her by…." Raven tried to hear what she was say as she stomped off but couldn't hear the rest.

Isaiah pulled away and cleared his throat. "I'm erm… I'm so-" Charm pulled him back into a kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"Pay up suckers!" Victor yelled placing his palm out in front of all of them hearing groans in return. "Don't think I aint' comin' for you three as well!" He yelled out to Iris, Terra and Roy.

"Way to tell him, Rae." Jinx smirked while she dug through her wallet in search of the ten dollars they had all bet.

"Money, money, money, always sunny! In a rich man's world!" Victor sung loudly as he snatched each ten dollar note out of each of their hot little hands.

Raven folded her arms as Victor turned to her with a grin on his face. "I want half." She said simply, the smile fell from his face.

"Say what?"

"I did the hard work so hand it over." She smirked holding out her hand.

Victor mumbled under his breath, he counted out the money and handed half over to her. "Hardly worth half." He huffed folding his arms and pouting.

"Naw baby its okay, I still love you." Karen grinned while wrapping her arms around his solid waist. "Money or no money."

Richard let out a laugh. "Selling yourself short, with a mug like his." The others snickered while Victor glared at him.

Iris squeezed back into the middle of the group and sighed. "They are like super glued together or something." She said with a defeated sound to her voice. "Sure wish Roy's hands were though!"

"Think we should stop them?" Garth asked pointing towards Charm and Isaiah who were still locked together.

Iris turned to see the two for the first time. "Yay! But dear nibblets!" She cursed and cheered at the same time.

Jinx lazily shrugged her shoulders. "They've been waiting to do that for five years, let's leave them for a bit longer." She spoke as everyone else nodded in agreement.

Kori rubbed her stomach with her left hand. "I'm hungry." She stated looking up at the group.

Richard nodded in agreement. "I am as well."

"Big surprise there." Jinx snorted teasingly nudging him.

"I am too dude, lets go get some food." Garfield agreed rubbing his stomach as well.

The nine of them made their move from outside to in, the amount of people made it a littler harder then first thought, Victor took a hold of Bee's hand who grabbed onto Jinx who grabbed onto Raven who took Gar's, he then took Richard's who took Kori's who grabbed Iris who then grabbed Garth's and in that long line they pushed their way through the crowd; the boys' cheered or commented when they passed Isaiah and Charm.

Once reaching inside they had made their way to the food table, the smells coming from the table made them drool as plates of hot food sat there waiting to be eaten. "Let's eat!" Victor cheered happily picking up a plastic plate to pile his food onto.

"Dude, you even have vegetarian stuff!" Garfield spoke before diving into his food like a mad man.

"You're a vegetarian?" Raven mused turning to look at the young boy, her eyes set on him causing them to instantly roll; he had his mouth full with some food hanging out of his mouth and his cheeks puffed.

He swallowed what was in his mouth then grinned sheepishly. "Yeah been a veggie for twelve years now."

"Huh." Was Raven's reply, she stared at him for a moment longer before pulling out a plate for herself.

"We think it's part of the reason he's so scrawny." Jinx grinned taking a party pie and placing it on her plate.

"Oh shut up." Garfield growled making Jinx's grin wider.

* * *

The rest of the night passed by wonderfully, eventually Charm had gone back to singing but with an incredibly goofy smile on her face, Victor and Bee were attached to the hip at all times and were constantly going around being 'hosts', Terra and Roy didn't split for the rest of the night either, the others just spent the night with each other; then soon enough the night had come to an end and people began to leave at around six in the morning, by seven Charm and Iris were sitting out front of the house rather spacey and incredibly high on energy drinks, just like the others who were inside doing something. The two watched as a moving truck pulled into the house just opposite Victor's with a red sports car following it, a lady got out of the car and looked at Victor's house, there were cups and cans all over the front yard it had looked like a bomb had hit it, she shook her head as her curly short brown hair shook with her. "Look at that, Wally, let's hope they don't throw parties every weekend!"

A tall boy climbed out of the car and looked at the direction his mother had pointed in, his eyes darted straight to the two girls causing a smile to appear on his face, his light brown hair sat nicely spiked back, he had dreamy blue eyes and was nicely built, Charm and Iris stood up and waved at him with smiles on their faces.

"Hey… Hey Iris!" Terra giggled as she exited the house and walked towards the two, she stopped and looked in the direction the two were looking in.

"Don't listen she's being an idiot." Jinx called out pulling Raven behind her; the boys' smile got wider looking at the five nicely dressed up girls.

Karen and Kori followed after Jinx and Raven with linked arms, that was it the boys smile was so wide he must have looked like a bit of a freak. "Love the neighbourhood already." He called back to his mother before strutting over to the girls. "Well hi ladies, the names Wally." He greeted as soon as he reached them.

"So you're the family who finally bought that house?" Jinx asked smiling at the attractive male in front of them. "I'm Jinx."

"Beautiful name!" He smirked taking a hold of her hand then bringing it up to his mouth and softly kissing it. "For a truly beautiful girl."

"Oh god." Raven and Karen groaned out at the same time.

"And what is your name Beautiful?" He asked taking Charm's hand into his own and bringing it too his lips, kissing her hand softly; the dress she was wearing defiantly made her stand out just that little bit.

Charm smiled sweetly. "I'm Charm."

Isaiah had looked out one of the many glass windows and saw this boy kissing her hand, he grunted before making his way out the front door, the other boys noticed and followed behind him; he swiftly picked her up and placed her behind him then turned around to the boy who was only slightly shorter then him. "Hi mate, names Isaiah." He growled putting out his hand for a hand shake.

Wally chuckled taking his hand. "Names Wally, sorry man didn't know she was taken."

"So you guys are like, officially together?" Iris squealed pulling Charm's hands to make her face her.

"Pft him f_inally_ making his move on her last night after five years of goo-ie eyes didn't give it away?" Karen laughed feeling Victor's hands slide around her waist protectively.

"I'm so happy for yooooou!" Iris squealed incredibly loud, pulling Charm into a large hug.

"Iris! Not so loud I haven't had enough sleep… any sleep!" Charm whinged but hugged her back anyway

Wally laughed making his presence known again. "Seems I missed a hell of a party last night, who actually lives here?"

"That'd be me, names Victor." Victor answered moving forward to shake his hand. "That place has been for sale for months now, nice to see someone bought it."

Jinx was grinning like a fool at him; he noticed this and winked at her. "So I know Victor, Isaiah, two out of seven beautiful girls, Charm and Jinx. What about the rest of you?"

"I'm Richard." Richard spoke first putting his hand out for Wally to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Garfield."

"Iris!"

"Terra!"

"Kori"

"Karen"

"Garth"

"Roy"

"…Raven…"

They all called out there names introducing themselves; Wally greeted all the males with handshakes and the females with a kiss on their hands all besides Raven who warned him not too if he wanted to stay breathing. "So when did this party actually finish?" He chuckled looking behind the teens to the mess that was Victor's house.

Terra bounced around on the spot. "About hour ago or so!" She grinned.

"I think all together we've had a hundred energy drinks…" Iris stated tapping her index finger on her pinkish colored lips.

"I love Mothers!" Terra squealed gleefully. "So good!"

"So I'm asking this with so much hope, do you happen to go to Jump public?" Wally asked looking at each one of the teens.

"All but me." Karen said with a light laugh. "But your stuck with the rest of them."

Wally grinned at them. "Well that takes a little stress out of starting tomorrow!"

Victor patted his back. "Come in, excuse the mess." He spoke as he led them in, the others following behind.

The mess got worse the further into the house they went, it made Wally even more annoyed that he hadn't arrived yesterday; Isaiah took a hold of Charm's waist and pulled her down onto the lounge with him. "Hey you two we still got cleanin' to do!" Victor said pointing to the two of them.

Charm glared up at him. "I just played jukebox machine for you all night."

Victor thought for a moment. "Fine but you up!" He said pointing to Isaiah.

Isaiah groaned but got up watching Charm slide off him, grinning up at him while lying out on the lounge. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have done that…" He muttered making his way over to the rest of the group.

"I don't mind helping." Wally said glancing at the group, he liked these people already and wanted to get to know them.

"Thanks man, right Kori, Rich, Roy and Terra you start on the backyard. Gar, Rae, Jinx and Wally can do the front, Karen and myself will clean the kitchen and study, Isaiah, Garth and Iris you can start here." Victor instructed with hand gestures and all, they nodded in reply when their name was called then once he was done they moved out.

Raven followed Garfield and Wally while Jinx linked arms with her. "Finally a new guy!" Jinx whispered excitingly to her.

Raven raised an eyebrow at her. "Why does that matter?"

"As if you don't see it, everyone is already more or less coupled up!" Jinx continued to whisper into her ear as they walked.

"I don't see how." Raven replied bluntly.

"Well Bee and Vic, Charm and Isaiah, Roy and Terra, Kori and Rich, Iris and Garth, Gar and yo-"

Raven had pulled her hand out of their 'link' and whacked her over the head. "Don't say that." She growled.

"Oh come on Rae, I can tell." Jinx sighed rubbing her head. "If not you then him, he doesn't normally talk to girls like he talks to you."

Raven scoffed. "Guys don't like me that way." She looked at the boy in front of her; she had to admit he was cute and always made the effort with her. "Not good looking ones anyway."

"Come on you two slackers." Garfield called out, interrupting their girl talk. "Faster we do this the faster I can sleep!"

Jinx rolled her eyes before picking up a squashed can and throwing it at him, he dodged it quickly. "Shut up we're coming."

"So tell me, Jinx, what's it like at Jump Public?" Wally asked taking a plastic bag from Garfield for the rubbish.

"You'll be the second new person in two school days, Raven you're no longer then new shiny!" She glanced over her shoulder to Raven with a grin; Raven rolled her eyes while picking up rubbish. "You kind of stumbled into the popular group."

"I could have guessed by the party." Wally replied with a chuckle. "Man I'm pissed I missed it."

"It was a pretty great party." Garfield said with a grin pushing more rubbish into the bag.

Jinx nodded. "But no sleep is going to stuff us all over for school tomorrow."

Raven pulled a face while lazily picking up more cans. "School tomorrow, Ew."

"Oh hey don't let me forget to ask Charm to baby sit Chiri for me on Tuesday, you and I are going to a movie; no you can't back out I already have the tickets." Jinx spoke to Raven who waved her off like a 'yeah, yeah'.

"We're almost done!" Garfield cheered throwing another can into his now over flowing bag.

"So Wally, where did you move from?" Jinx mused while tying a not into the top of her plastic bag.

"Not too far from here really, I got expelled from my last school so I enrolled here."

"It seems like you and Rae have something in common." Jinx pointing towards her 'gothic' friend who was glaring back at her.

"Oh nice, what were you expelled for?"

"Teachers were scared of me." Raven replied with an unenthused shrug before folding her arms.

Wally laughed. "That's awesome. So Jinx is it you ask me a question and I get to ask you one back?"

"If want." Jinx replied sending him a smirk.

"Got a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Interesting…"

"And we're done." Raven and Garfield bluntly stated at the same time turning and walking back inside leaving Jinx to get to know the new guy.

Garfield flashed Raven a grin when she glanced at him while they walked back into the main room together. "What?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He stopped walking tugging on her hand gently. "I really hope you consider us friends."

Raven looked at him. "I do." She then replied bluntly.

"Good." He grinned continuing on his way.

The two turned to walk into the lounge room and set their eyes upon the site, Charm had fallen asleep on Isaiah's chest while he wrapped his arms around her protectively asleep as well, Iris was asleep half on top of Charm and half on top of Garth, it looked rather uncomfortable; Garth was asleep as well but Terra was also asleep half across him and Iris and Roy, Roy had Kori asleep on him and his head was on Richard shoulder, Kori slept on Richard's lap while Richard sat staring at the two of them "Yeah... no its not comfortable."

Garfield chuckled pulled Raven over towards the lounge. "I'm so not falling asleep." She growled looking at the mass of teens asleep on the lounge.

Victor and Karen walked in after cleaning the entire inside of the house top to bottom, they both shook their heads at the site, Raven was asleep on both Garfield and Richard and Jinx was over all three of them. "I think the mother wore off…"

"That happened about twenty minutes ago." Wally spoke up walking over to the two. 'They were chatting their heads off then bam! Gone."

"Wanna play Xbox 360?" Victor asked turning to look at the teen; he grinned and nodded as the two walked out of the room. Karen shrugged and made her way into Victor's large comfortable bed. Wally's mother came over to look for him after an hour or so, Victor invited her in while Wally got his shoes back on, she saw the teens on the lounge and shook her head, she pushed Wally out of the house quickly and as they left Victor heard her telling him he wasn't to spend time with those teens! Victor chuckled before making his way up to him nice big warm bed climbing in with his amazing girlfriend.

* * *

"Yeah it's alright they are all still here." A loud voice spoke stirring the sleeping teens slightly. "Yes Violet she is here too, they are all asleep though so I'll wake them up and send them all home." Arella shut her mobile phone then looked at the group in front of her with a sigh. "Alright boys and girls its time to get up."

Raven grunted slowly opening her eyes before attempting to move her stiffened body. "Mum?"

"That's right, you guys are lucky it was me and not any of your parents, they'd be killing you were you lie right now." Arella chuckled lightly. "But you all look lovely."

"I feel like I got hit by a ton of bricks!" Charm groaned sleepily. "Oh no wait it was Iris' butt!"

"Hey!" Iris squealed pushing herself up off the lounge first. "Terra you squashed me!"

Terra grinned at her. "Yeah I think I squashed a few of you."

Arella couldn't help the smile on her face, she liked Charm's group of friends and was glad that Raven had fit in so well. "Iris your mother was panicking."

"Sweet nibblets! Okay guys I'll see you tomorrow!" She squealed happily throwing herself back onto the group winding most of them to say goodbye. "Love you all!" She grinned before making her way towards the door.

"I'll walk with you." Roy yawned pushing Terra off him and onto the floor. "We are neighbours after all." He spoke while pushing himself off the lounge, he slapped Terra's ass. "Cya' beautiful." He smirked making his way over to Iris, placing his arm around her shoulder and walking out with her.

"Oh he did not just dump and slap me!" Terra growled from her position on the floor.

"Terra your father is waiting for you at home, Gar your mother asked me to send you on your way as well." Arella spoke sternly. "Kori your uncle needs you home; Oh Garth how was your competition?"

"Won Ms Roth." Garth replied flashing a toothy grin. "Would you expect any less?"

"Congratulations Garth, but you and Isaiah are expected home right now, your mothers' tried ringing your phones, all of you for that fact; so they are a little worried. Richard you're staying over ours while Bruce is out of town for two weeks."

"Sweet." He replied sending a grin at Charm who was grinning back at him.

"Let's move it people!" Arella clapped her hands together forcing the teens to get up from the lounge. "Jinx we are giving you a lift."

Jinx nodded while helping Raven up, they all said their goodbyes to each other before Jinx, Raven, Richard and Charm piled in Arella's car. The ride home was quiet, the teens were far too tired to make conversation with one another; once they arrived home Jinx left for her house and Richard, Charm and Raven all hopped into their pyjamas and then piled into the closest bed they could find, which happened to be Raven's.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through Raven's blinds she groaned rolling over, but she got stuck and at first she didn't know why; she sat up in her bed and looked to her right, lying next to her was Charm, then next to her was Richard. "What are you two doing in my bed?" She sighed pushing Charm's side roughly.

Charm mumbled something into the pillow before turning over and going back to sleep, Raven growled while looking at the two of them sleeping in her bed. "Come on you three it's time for school" Arella called out from the hallway, she stepped into view with an amused smile on her face.

"This isn't funny mother." Raven growled pulling her silky sheets off her body; the cold air engulfed her skin. "Your alright with Richard sharing a bed with two girls?"

Arella laughed. "Oh please, he's next to Charm and she's in love with Isaiah." She stepped into the room walking towards the bed. "I've known Richard for years and Richard and Charm have been good friends for ages."

"You know about Charm?" Raven asked making her way to her dresser.

Arella let out another laugh. "You'd have to be an idiot not to! Come on Richard, Charm up!" She added shaking the two still sleeping teens.

Raven glanced back at the two teens still not moving and then back to her mother who was frowning with her hands on her hips. "I don't think their going to move."

Arella thought for a moment. "If you two don't get up I'll send you to school in what your in."

"No you wont." Charm mumbled through the pillow turning slightly to look sleepily at her 'mother'. "You use that line all the time."

Arella glared at her 'adoptive daughter' while she rolled over and went back to sleep. "Raven sweetie, I'm about to drag these two into the car so hurry up and get ready."

Raven nodded her head slowly; she turned back to her clothes and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue turtle neck with a set of joggers, she quickly got dressed then pulled herself into the car and waited with a bright red apple in her hands. Two minutes later Arella dragged the two outside and locked the door. "Mum don't! I'm up now so open the door!" Charm screeched staring at her mother while still in her pyjamas.

She threw a jacket at each of them, handed them each a pair of shoes before marching them to the car and forcing them in. "Maybe next time you'll get up." Arella replied shutting the door on them before climbing into the car herself.

"I promise I will please let me go get dressed!" Charm whinged looking down at her silky pink spaghetti strap thigh length nightie. "Please!"

"I'm in boxers." Richard stated with a frown.

"Don't back down now mum." Raven said to her mother before sending the two of them an evil glare.

Arella started the car and drove off towards school, Charm was complaining all the way there. She stopped the car out front of the school with a grin. "Don't even bother going home I've deadlocked the whole house."

"You are so lucky I wore a bra last night." Charm snapped getting out of the car then slamming the door shut. "This is going to end worse for you then me! I can make anything look good!" She hissed at her then stormed off, Arella couldn't stop laughing.

"She's probably right you know." Richard spoke up to a laughing Arella as he watched Charm storm away. "She looks pretty hot."

"Get out Richard." Arella sighed throwing the jacket at his face. "See you Raven." Arella called while the two of them got out of the car.

Raven waved goodbye to her mother with Richard before quickly following after Charm, they turned the corner too see her fuming while she paced around the area. "You should have listened." Raven smirked walking up to her.

"Oh shut up." Charm snapped turning to look at her. "Surely the teachers wont allow this?" She asked hopingly at the two then glancing down at herself.

"Unless Arella is ringing the school which she normally does when you do something wrong… Remember that time in eighth grade and you wouldn't get dressed because your favourite shirt wasn't washed…"

Charm sighed. "She made me wear the living room curtains…"

A wolf whistle was heard behind them causing the three of them to turn around; Roy was standing there with Garth. "Looks hot on you, you to Rich." Roy winked teasingly as the two made their way over.

"What did you do this time?" Garth asked pulling her into a large hug.

"I wouldn't get up." Charm pouted wrapping her arms around him. "Then she wouldn't let me get dressed."

Roy slapped her ass while she was in a hug, causing Garth and her to both frown. "Hey Raven." He then grinned putting an arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Raven's arms were folded; she turned her head to look at him with a glare. "Aren't you with Terra?" She growled, her voice had a dangerous sound to it.

Roy grinned at her. "We made out, not got back together, difference."

"Friend Richard, where is your shirt?" Kori's voice called out, the beauty walked over to the group looking at Richard.

Richard rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Charm and I wouldn't get up so Arella threw us in the car in what we were in."

"Please Charm, did you not learn from the time in ninth grade when you told your mother the jumper she had bought for you was 'ugly' so she made you ware that badly sown dress that was far too big for you?" Kori asked staring at the dark haired beauty still in Garths arms.

"Oh yeah I remember that." Charm said suddenly pulling a face. "God now that was ugly."

"Didn't you burn it?" Garth asked finally realising her from his hug. "While you were still at school?"

"That was hot." Roy smirked, thinking back to when she had pulled off the dress and burned it in the middle of the school grounds.

Charm threw back her head and laughed. "Ah my rebellious phase."

Raven groaned. "I can't believe I'm related to you."

"Hey dudes." Garfield yawned making his way over to the group. "Sucks to be starting with Maths!" The others groaned forgetting completely that maths was the first subject they had for the day; Garfield glanced at Charm before pulling a face. "Arella?"

Charm sighed and nodded. "She's a tough one."

"Ah Rich you should have known better." Garfield grinned at him. "You seen all the times that Charm's come to school in something stupid."

"Like that time in tenth grade when she refused to wash her clothes herself because she was always too busy so Arella didn't wash either to make her come to school in that horrible Halloween costume from year seven because it was the only thing clean." Iris grinned popping up in the middle of the group. "I must say though, this is the first time she's sent you in something that doesn't cover you to great."

Charm thought for a moment. "Your right!"

Raven watched the group talk and laugh about things that had happened in the past, she frowned at the fact that she didn't know any of it; Jinx and Victor made their way over to the group, took one look at Richard and Charm then cracked up laughing. Jinx turned to Raven. "I was going to say I can't believe you didn't wait for me! But I see why now."

Raven nodded. "It seems my mother has done this quite a few times to her." She replied in a monotone.

"Terra is running late so Gar she asked if you could get all the maths work for her." Iris said glance towards Garfield who nodded in reply. "Hey isn't that Wally kid supposed to be starting today?" She mused; turning to look at Jinx.

Jinx frowned back at her. "Why are you looking at me?"

"We all know you were flirting with him." Garth replied folding his arms across his chest with a smirk on his lips.

Jinx scoffed. "You were too busy having a giant orgy with each other so how would you know!"

"Oh aren't we defensive." Victor teased nudging her in the back.

"Plus you joined the 'orgy'." Richard stated towards the enchanting girl.

"Isaiah!" Charm squealed running up towards him before throwing her arms around him. "Hi Wally." She added from the elevated position in Isaiah's arms.

"Arella?" He asked feeling the skimpy fabric on his arms; he got a nod in reply causing him to chuckle.

"Nice ass!" Roy called out with a smirk; they all turned to him and whacked him over the head simultaneously.

Isaiah placed her onto the ground then entangled his fingers with hers. "Hey Jinx, Wally is in your maths class, think you can show him where to go." He smirked at her as they three walked up to the group.

Jinx cleared her throat and looked else where. "Yeah sure."

"My lucky day." Wally smirked once he saw the blush run across her cheeks.

The bell rang loudly through the school causing them to look at each other before letting out a groan and breaking away, Charm, Isaiah, Richard and Roy made their way towards their Maths class; Victor, Garfield and Garth made their way towards theirs and Raven, Kori, Iris and Jinx took Wally off to their maths room.

**

* * *

Okay so please review!**

**Like I said though**

**Big surprise comin up next chapter**

**Hence why this one is shorter then normal**

**So please review if you want to read it :D**

**Love you all**

**Ta!**


	8. Oh No

**Hey guys! This is Chapter Eight! I really hope you like it and just so you know I'm from Australia so if there was words that seem wrong its not its just cause of that fact and oh our skies? Beautiful bright blue and all that so that's what I'm referring too.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/fav/alert I really do love your faces and eat the reviews for breakfast!**

**I don't own iPhones or coldplay or teen titans or coke or anything else I may use, besides my two characters.**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Oh No.**

The five of them slowly walked towards Mr Light's maths class, everyone they passed stopped to get a good look at Wally, it wasn't often that they school got new people, to get two in the last less then a week was something else. "I could get used to this attention." Wally grinned at the four girls he walked with.

Kori clasped her hands together as a smile appeared on her face. "So new friend, you will be staying with us?" She asked hopefully.

"I sure hope so." Wally replied flashing another smile, he moved up next to Jinx. "So tell me beautiful, how many classes do I have with you?" He asked handing her his timetable.

Jinx took a hold of the white paper as I bended and flopped around where she had taken it; she flicked it up and looked. "Um… Maths of course… English… Extension English… Business studies… Geography… Ancient History… Sport." She answered handing him back the piece of paper.

"Sweet." He replied taking the paper back off her, but as he did he placed his hand slightly over to much too touch her hand. Jinx blushed and quickly removed her hand away from his.

"Oh guys! Mr Light's already there!" Iris squealed pulling Kori's arm to make them move a little faster.

Mr Light frowned at the group of late comers, his eyes squinted even more when he saw Iris running up towards him. "Late again Miss Dreamwaters?"

Iris grinned. "Another new student Sir, this is Wally." She pointed to the boy behind her with a smile.

"Get in your assigned seats! You, come here." Mr Light stepped out of the doorway to let the girls in.

Iris took a hold of Raven's arm and rushed to their seats, Kori and Jinx sat down and began talking straight away, Raven watch Mr Light explain the one seat thing again while holding up two fingers causing her to roll her eyes. "I do hope Terra is okay." Iris whispered while she dug through her bag for her things.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Why wouldn't she be?"

Iris pulled out her pen and it instantly went into her mouth. "She hasn't been feeling too great lately."

"She seemed fine at the party." Raven replied placing her books in front of her. "Is something wrong?"

Iris shook her head. "No just under the weather, I think she really misses Roy."

Raven groaned at the fact someone cared about Roy that much. "I can't imagine getting sick over a guy." She grunted while throwing her backpack onto the floor.

"I would love to have such feelings." Iris grinned at Raven who gave her a blank look back. "They were so cute together… I mean after the whole Garfield thing."

Raven watch Wally sit just behind Jinx's table and start kicking her seat, she then turned her attention back to Iris while Mr Light began. "What happened there…? I mean I know she cheated but that's about it."

"It was a little complicated, Roy's been in love with Terra from the start but he covers it up by constantly hitting on other girls, Terra and Gar were friends but he always had a thing for her and then Terra agreed to go out with him; then not too long after that Roy told her how he felt about her. Terra isn't the brightest tool in the shed…"

"You mean sharpest tool…" Raven interrupted with a frown on her face.

Iris let out a little giggle. "Yeah sharpest… Anyway she liked him a lot but had already agreed to be Gar's girlfriend, they flirted like crazy with each other until it started to get serious; poor Gar he hasn't been that way with a girl accept with Terra… And you." Iris cautiously glanced at Raven, seeing her paying attention she continued. "She thought staying with Gar was better then breaking up with him, she told Roy this but that she felt the same for him as he felt for her… Roy made sure to set everything up perfectly so that Gar would be there when he grabbed her and kissed her… That makes Roy sound horrible but he didn't want Terra to be in the wrong with Gar… He told Gar that it was all him and that he was in love with her and she had feelings for him he just knew… Garfield forgave him a year later. You know he's only just started returning to the Garfield we all knew before the break up… he likes you, you know."

Raven scoffed. "I doubt that."

Iris shook her head in protest. "I can tell he gives you that look."

"What look?"

"It's the same look Vic gives to Bee; that Isaiah gave to Charm for five years! The same one Roy gives to Terra, the one Richard gives to Kori when no body else is looking."

"The same one that Garth gives you?"

Iris blushed violently and looked away quickly. "I suppose…"

"Do you like him?" Raven smirked at the blonde girl.

"We are talking about you and Garfield." She replied quickly covering herself. "Let me ask you this… has he ever stopped you somewhere and asked if you were friends?"

Raven frowned. "Yes why?"

Iris grinned goofily. "It's his way of telling you he likes you!"

"I've known him for five days."

"So? Isaiah told me the moment he met Charm he instantly fell in love with her, people do, do it."

"Not to me."

"Why not? Raven you are sooo pretty." Iris smiled at the oddly beautiful girl.

Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion. "No need to lie."

"I'm not!" Iris defended quickly, she turned to her right. "Hey Wally, what do you think of Raven?"

Wally turned back to her. "She already threatened to kill me once, will she if I say what I want?"

Iris turned to look at Raven who sighed. "No I won't."

"Man you're hot." Wally replied instantly, Iris grinned widely at her.

"See!" She said happily.

Wally went back to using Jinx's chair as a trampoline causing her to roll her eyes. "Would you stop that?" Jinx snapped turning to look at the new boy.

"But its fun." He replied with a smirk.

Jinx glared back at him for a moment, she then turned back to Kori; Wally's features softened while a small smile crept onto his feet as he watched her. "That's the look." Iris stated simply pointing towards Wally.

"Say what?" Wally asked turning to face Iris.

"He heard me!" Iris squeaked to raven snapping her eye site to face forward. "Sh I'm trying to learn here, Wally!"

Raven turned her attention to the board as well but all her mind could think of was what Iris had said about Garfield and 'the look'. An hour and a half later the bell rang to signal the end of the period and the beginning of recess, Iris let out a loud yawn before packing her things into her bright yellow backpack; Kori, Wally and Jinx packed up as well and soon they were making their way towards the cafeteria. "I'm still so tired." Iris complained walking slightly ahead of the others.

"I had two people in my bed, how do you think I feel?" Raven growled in an annoyed tone slowly following them.

"That sounds kinky." Wally stated with a grin on his face.

"Oh shut up." Raven replied whacking him over the back of the head.

"Ouch!" He responded rubbing the back of his head quickly.

"I can do a lot worse." Raven threatened lower her eye lids at him to glare.

"Noted." He sighed in defeat.

They walked across the open courtyard; the sky was clear and a lovely bright blue as the sun shone brightly giving off nice warmth. "We should eat outside at lunch." Kori smiled pushing open the large blue double doors.

The five of them walked into the cafeteria and showed Wally over to 'their' table, they took a seat all a little too lazy to go get something to eat, the double doors opened again and in walked Roy, Richard, Charm and Isaiah; the four of them seemed to glide over to them elegantly, Charm was holding both Isaiah's and Richard's hand as Roy walked just ahead of them, everyone seemed to stop and look at the four. "I'm going to tell mother dear that people seem to think, me in this equals them allowed to squeeze my butt!" Charm growled to Raven, taking her seat next to Iris.

"Isaiah and I had to take her hands and Roy glared down any guys in front of her other wise they wouldn't leave her alone." Richard chuckled sliding in the seat next to Kori.

"Don't get me started on all the girls asking to touch your six-pack, Rich." Charm sighed still holding on to Isaiah's hand as he sat next to her. "I went karate kid on their asses though so don't worry Kori." She added winking at Kori; a blush ran hot across her cheeks.

"Don't ask me for help again Miss." Richard growled over to her, she flashed a grin back to him.

"You love me too much to let guys touch me!" She poked her tongue out at him.

"It must be hard being beautiful twenty four seven." Jinx said sarcastically rolling her cat-like eyes at the two teens.

"Dude I totally get it." Garfield's voice filled the room as he entered it along with Victor and Garth.

"I'm sure you do." Victor teased while the three of them made their way to the table, Victor saw them all look up at him pathetically, then he noticed there was no food on the table, he sighed and grabbed Garfield's shirt and pulled him towards the food with him.

Garth shook his head at them. "You guys are hopeless you know that right?" He spoke while taking the spare seat next to Iris.

Jinx shrugged effortlessly. "Yeah but we have you to count on."

"We have ancient history next, we are all together." Iris smiled looking at each one of her friends. "Oh and Charm mum asked me to ask you if you could baby sit Mint and Lily with me next weekend…"

"Baby sit… baby sit! Charm can you baby sit Chiri tomorrow?" Jinx asked suddenly turning to look at Charm.

Charm grinned. "Sure I love Chichi I can do tomorrow after school, just bring her over and of course I'll help Iris."

Jinx let out a 'phew' relaxing back into her chair. "Thanks, I was supposed to do it but I'm taking Rae to that movie…"

"Nah its cool, I love the little squirt, plus Richard's over too…" Charm reassured, waving her hand around signalling her not to worry. "Mum's staying back at work, so I'll be cooking."

Garfield and Victor returned to the table with a tray full of food and one full of drinks to choose from, Gar slipped down next to Raven and Victor took a seat next to Isaiah. Iris shot Raven a knowing look to which Raven glared back at her. "At lunch we must eat outside." Kori said taking a cup and pouring herself a drink of coke. "It is such a beautiful day."

"That sounds good." Richard agreed hearing a load of mumbles come from the rest of them. "How was your first class, Wally?" He asked ignoring the mumbles.

"He kicked my chair the whole time." Jinx growled picking up a hot chip then covered it in thick, red tomato sauce

"Habit." Wally shrugged back pouring himself lemonade.

"I doubt that!" Iris smile sweetly at the boy.

Wally stared blankly at her. "You know I heard something interesting in my first class today, hey Garth-"

"I don't think anything that was said was interesting!" Iris squealed quickly, her face folding into a frown.

"I hear you do extension English." He said smirking at Iris who huffed. "I also heard it's at like six thirty in the morning."

Garth nodded. "It's the main reason why so many people dropped it."

Raven shook her head. "It's not too bad I suppose, which reminds me if either of you two sleep in my bed again; I will shave both your heads bald!" She growled glaring towards Charm and Richard.

"Well that's just rude." Charm stated simply staring at her cousin. "It was comfortable and rather warm."

"Rich! Sharing a bed with two hot chicks! High five!" Roy grinned holding his hand up in the air, palm showing. Richard couldn't help grinning and reached up and high fived him. "He got your girlfriend in bed before you." He teased towards Isaiah.

Iris sent Raven another look, one that said _'see-you-are-pretty!'_ "Richard, Charm and I would all share a bed when we'd both stay over." She said innocently looking between them all.

"Another!" Roy demanded showing his palm once more.

"I'll see you guys at class." Raven said suddenly getting up to her feet. "I have a bit of a headache…"

Garfield got to his feet. "I'll walk you there if you want." He grinned sweetly.

Raven frowned. "Fine." She snapped making her way out of the room.

"You go get her Gar." Charm smirked as the others grinned at him. "You know how many compliments I've gotten today? I think I should be thanking Arella…"

Garfield walked out after the gothic beauty; he quickly got to her side and matched her steps. "You alright?"

Raven nodded. "Just a slight headache… It's also weird seeing them all click so well and have 'stories'" She shook her head. "I shouldn't be talking like this."

Garfield grinned. "I don't mind."

Raven stopped walking and looked over the teen for a moment; he was wearing baggy blue jeans and a dark green jumper, his hands were in the front pocket of his pants. "Like I said before, it feels a little like Charm took my life, I mean I'd never _be_ Charm; she's almost perfect-"

"Have you seen that girl in maths and chem.? Not to mention she's a bit spacey and she's not really interested in anything that isn't art, drama, music or sport." Garfield interrupted her, she shot him a look.

"She's absolutely beautiful."

"So are you." He interrupted again but this time the look on her face was blank, she stared at him for a moment he felt his cheeks grow hot.

"I'm not…" Raven replied looking away from him. "I'm that creepy girl with the hoodie who sits at the back." She blinked. "Why am I telling you this?" She growled mostly to herself.

Garfield smiled sweetly at her. "Let's walk to class, I don't mind listening."

Raven pulled a face but followed continued walking anyway. "I like Charm, I really do, she's odd but she's my family… I don't hate her but I blame her a little." She grunted at the thought of herself sharing details of her life with people.

"You know she was pretty much abandoned from birth, so Iris tells us anyway; after her mother, whose name was Mina, died from having her, her father blamed her for Mina's death, she was only young around nineteen they said. Richard and I met her when Arella got custody of her I think we were ten… she didn't speak and there was nothing of her, for ages she thought she was an actual monster and don't tell her I told you this but apparently just before she started high school she tried to kill herself… Richard was the one who found her before it went overboard and ever since then he has always been the one to protect her." Garfield explained as the two walked together towards the classroom. "Her and Richard made a pact to look after each others always and from then on she seemed to turn around in her attitude."

Raven walked in silence for a moment, it hit her that she only ever asked how old she was when her father died, and she didn't even bother asking her anything about it. "So that would explain their closeness and why mum said what she said…"

"He loves her, I mean in a really strong family way." Garfield replied nodding his head slightly. "His parents died in a circus act when he was young, something went wrong and they died… He lives with his foster father and the two just clicked off that, but dude totally don't tell them I told you or they will kill me."

The bell hummed deafeningly throughout the school, Raven glanced towards the nearest one and pulled a face. "I need to get to know these people better… Is anyone normal?"

"I am well when it comes to pasts and family..." Garfield replied before biting his bottom lip in thought. "As for everyone else you need to ask them."

Garfield took a hold of her soft pale hand into his and pulled her along to the classroom across the courtyard, he took her into the square shaped classroom taking the back row, sitting closest to the end, Raven sat down next to him with a sigh. "Who's our teacher?" She asked in a sigh placing her elbows onto the table and resting her chin on her palms.

"Mr Mumbo, don't ask about his name." Garfield replied shaking his head causing his badly dyed hair to shake with him.

"Why green?" She asked bluntly turning her head slightly to look at him.

"Attempting to prove a point."

"What point would that be?"

"That he's a veggie head and proud of it." Jinx answered for him making her way in to sit next to her. "He looked better with brown hair."

"I don't know I think when it was dyed properly it looked pretty hot." Charm replied while waking in with Isaiah, Richard and Iris. "Green suits you." She continued taking a seat in the row just in front of them, Richard and Isaiah taking either side; Garfield flashed a grin.

Iris sat down next to Jinx, Gath next to her, Roy next to him, Victor next to him, Wally next to him; Kori sat down next to Richard in the row just in front of them. "I think you need to do the re-dying." Kori commented while sitting down.

"I agree." Iris put in her two cents with a grin; she pulled out her pink iphone and began texting away on it.

"So where is Terra?" Roy lent forward to get a view of Iris.

The blonde glanced up from her phone towards the attractive boy. "Oh her way or so she says. Hi Jane!" She squealed waving at a girl who had just walked in.

"Hey Iris." She smiled sending a wave back; the girl was short with wavy brown hair that went down to her chin, her eyes were hazel and she had pale skin. "Don't forget that we have our drama presentation on Wednesday, you too Charm."

Charm turned to the girl with a soft smile on her face. "I know."

Jane nodded then made her way towards the front of the class room with the rest of her friends, Terra crashed through the door slightly panting. "I am here!" She announced after a moment of panting.

"Bout time, what happened to you?" Victor asked patting the chair next to Wally for her to sit in.

Terra let out a light laugh. "I just wanted to sleep." She grinned sliding into the chair next to Wally.

"Gee that would have been nice." Charm grumbled back towards the blond bombshell.

Terra raised an eyebrow back at her; Charm sighed and stood up causing Terra to break into a laughing fit. "Oh god Arella makes me laugh!"

"Well I'm glad I could amuse you." She gritted through her teeth huffing back down into her seat.

"You look hot though!" Terra managed to get out in between laughing fits.

All the boys nodded in agreement causing her to rolled her dark blue eyes, Raven turned to Jinx who was biting on the end of her pen; she turned to catch her gaze. "Yes?"

"Nothing I suppose." She replied with a sigh.

Jinx pulled a face. "If you say so weirdo." She teased poking her tongue out at her.

"Iris stop texting me I'm right here." Terra growled staring down at the blonde who sheepishly grinned back.

Charm let out a laugh. "Yeah she'll do that, she once texted me if I wanted anything to drink when she was right next to me."

Kori nodded in agreement. "I too have had that happen, but she was sitting across from me and asked how I was."

Iris frowned at the three on them before turning to Garth. "Does it annoy you?"

"Not so much me but my bank account when I have to reply by text otherwise you won't listen…" Garth replied rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb.

"Oh gee I wonder why it wouldn't annoy you." Isaiah smirked back at his best friend.

"Beautiful can we swap seats?" Garth asked sweetly at Charm while he stood up and held his hand out for her.

Charm grinned and took a hold of his hand, he was a hard person to resist; he gently pulled her up over the table and into his seat. He sat down next to Isaiah before turning and punching his arm, not in a serious way but enough to say shut up fool! Isaiah laughed as he rubbed the arm that was just punched. "Yeah thanks babe." He said glancing back at Charm.

"It's Garth… I can't say no to him." She replied sending a sweet smile his way, she then turned and began talking to Iris.

Garth smirked at his best friend in triumph. "Yeah Isaiah it's me."

"Oh hey Rae." Garfield said suddenly pulling her attention to him. "I'm actually going to the same movie as you but with Vic, maybe we can meet you guys at Jinx's then head there together?"

"We can walk you ladies there." Victor chimed in looking over towards the two girls.

"Sure." Jinx replied with a nod of her head.

"Enough talk!" Mr Mumbo announced as he walked into the classroom, he looked at the back row too see Wally and Raven staring back at him. "Ah you must be the two new students. I'm Mr Mumbo and I am magnificent, don't you forget that."

The lesson had started slowly while Mr Mumbo explained why he was so magnificent, and then once he was done there was only half hour left to actually learn something and during that whole time the group just talked to each other. Soon enough the bell chimed loudly signalling the end of the lesson and the beginning of lunch, they made their way slowly out of the classroom and then slowly towards their spot to have lunch; they had nominated Garth and Isaiah to go get the food while the rest set up camp under the large oak tree.

Charm laid down onto her back first, Raven sighed and followed then they were all in a large circle looking up at the beautiful blue sky, the tree's leaves made shapes letting some of the blue break though their gaps making sunlight shapes on their skin, there was a gentle breeze made the leave look like they were dancing around the brilliant blue. "We live in a beautiful world…" Charm started to sing, she turned her head to look at Raven who was already looking at her. "Yeah we do yeah we do."

"We live in a beautiful wooooorld!" Iris joined in regardless of the fact she couldn't hold a note.

"Bones are sinking like stones  
All that we fall for  
Homes places we've grown  
All of us are done for" Charm sung causing people to stop and look over to the group.

"We live in a beautiful world!" Jinx joined in

"Yeah we do yeah we do" Kori sung now.

"We live in a beautiful world~" Terra added.

"Bones are sinking like stones  
All that we fall for  
Homes places we've grown  
All of us are done for" Charm's voice was heaven as more and more people gathered around to listen. "We live in a beautiful world, yeah we do yeah we do, we live in a beautiful world~

Oh all that I know is nothing to run from  
Cause yeah everybody here got's somebody to lean on." People clapped once she was done and she let out a laugh before standing up and taking a bow.

Raven watched her cousin for a moment; she found it hard to see her as the suicidal type when everything about her was just so happy, she glanced at everyone else in her group of… friends… She pulled a face at the thought of having these people as friends… but she did think of them as friends and she wanted to be closer to them, each one of them. 'You're such a show pony." Garth laughed making his way over towards the group with Isaiah at his side, both holding trays.

Charm stuck her tongue out at him, Isaiah handed Victor the tray he was carrying before turning around and punching Garth's right arm sending him a smirk. "That was two for one, pay back for before and for bagging out my girlfriend."

Garth smirked back at him. "Well played… But go you for finally calling her your girlfriend."

The rest of the day passed by quickly, they all had lunch together and spent the remaining time outside in the warmth of the sun; Wally was falling into their friendship circle well and they all saw how much him and Jinx were flirting with each other. After lunch they all had English together with Mr. Moth and then school was over for the day, Raven, Richard and Charm had arrived home and did their homework before dinner, Arella made dinner and Charm told her that today's stunt didn't work because she's so great, Arella rolled her eyes in reply then asked the others how their day was; before long they were in bed, Raven in her own while Richard and Charm were in Charm's room.

* * *

The sunlight had once again woken Raven from her slumber, she groaned before starting her morning routine, she had a shower got dressed in a dark denim skirt and a short sleeved red top, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and did her make up before pulling on her black combat boots and making her way down to the kitchen, she was surprised to see Richard at the table eating breakfast. "Hey Raven." He said simply glancing up at her.

"How come you're up already?" She mused going into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"I normally get up early, I was just tired yesterday." He replied before taking another bite of his toast.

Raven poured herself some orange juice before taking a seat at the table just across from him. "Can I ask you something?" He raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. "Did she really try and kill herself?"

Richard let out a low sigh putting down his piece of toast. "Let me guess, Gar told you?"

Raven pulled a face. "He asked me not to tell you he told me but… I want to know."

"She did… It was just before we started high school, she was distant in primary school and I only got to know her because I really made her talk to me… She texted me saying goodbye… I made my way over here as fast as I could, Arella was at work so she was here alone… I made my way up to her room and kicked down the door, she was lying on the floor with a bottle of scotch in her hand and a whole lot of empty pill containers. I called the ambulance and stayed with her till they came… Was a while ago though and she's better now."

Raven sat across from him with an empty look on her face, her eyes then looked down at her glass. "She just seems to be so happy."

"I am happy." Charm's voice came from the kitchen doorway; she was leaning against the wall, she was wearing a spaghetti strap white knee-length dress, it was gathered up around her waist and there were black flowers along the bottom of the dress and along the top; her hair fell into soft ringlets around her, reaching all the way down to her bottom. "I can't stop thanking Richard for what he did for me on that day…"

"You and I agreed not to talk about it." Richard said sternly eyeing the dark haired beauty carefully. "Remember?"

Charm nodded before making her way over to the table. "It's not like any of us had an easy start to life… I was just weak."

Raven turned to look at her. "You're not weak."

Charm gave her a weak smile but stayed quiet, Richard took a hold of her hand and held it tightly; Raven saw how much he really cared about her and it wasn't long until it was school time and Arella dropped them off. They walked up towards where Jinx, Victor and Wally were standing and talking. "Hey guys." Richard greeted as soon as they reached them, he was still holding Charm's hand tightly.

"Hey man." Victor greeted back giving the three a smile. "Half day today!" He cheered before breaking out into dance.

"Hey Charm I'm dropping Chiri off at two." Jinx called out to Charm who nodded in reply, she frowned lightly before turning to Raven. "We are outta there by two."

"Sure." Raven sighed at Charm's quiet self, she looked away and took a hold of her hand; Charm jumped at first then turned to look at Raven. "Shut up." She said simply as she held onto her hand.

Charm's smile came back onto her face. "First chemistry then, recess then Geography, and then home time!" She said happily going back to her old self.

Wally glanced down at his timetable. "I.T and Geography for me."

"Man you do I.T too? Most of those losers do Chem! So that's awesome!" Victor grinned putting his arm around Wally's shoulder and dragging him into him. "You, me, Isaiah and Roy!"

"You can have your man session." Terra snorted stepping into the group. "While Richard, Garth and Gar get to spend that time with six pretty hot girls, and yes I did include myself Jinx." She hissed back at Jinx who chuckled lightly.

"Didn't need to sleep in today Terra?" Iris asked teasingly while making her way over with Garth and Kori.

"I got enough last night I suppose, but can I copy your chemistry homework?" She replied turning to look at her friend.

Iris sighed but dug into her bag and pulled out the homework for her anyway, Garth shook her head at her. "You should stop letting her do that."

"Hush lover boy." Terra growled from the floor, she was copying it already.

Garth cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Shut up Terra."

Kori looked at Richard. "Good morning." She said cheerfully.

"Morning Kori." Richard replied sweetly turning to look into her bright emerald eyes. "How are you?"

"I am well." She answered sending him a sweet smile. "How are you?"

"Someone shoot me." Jinx groaned watching the two awkwardly flirt with each other as best as they could. "It's just painful."

"Yeah right Jinx, like we all haven't had to suffer through your flirting." Terra snorted once again from her position on the floor.

"Shut up you." She gritted through her teeth.

"Freedom of speech!" She squealed throwing her arms up in the air and waving them around.

"Oh really?" Jinx growled, she bent down and grabbed Iris' homework before running off with it.

"Hey! I need that!" Terra yelled she quickly pushed herself up off the floor. "Come back here witch!" She called out running after her.

"Aw there goes my homework." Iris said sadly as she watched the two run off and out of site.

Kori gently pat her friends' shoulder. "Terra won't catch her, its okay."

Iris nodded. "I suppose your right."

Wally turned to look at Victor. "Are they always like this?"

"They are women… what do you think?" He replied letting a chuckle rumble through him.

Raven, Charm and Iris turned to glare at the tall American-American. "What was that?" Raven asked, her tone threatening.

Victor laughed nervously looking at the three glaring girls. "Nothing…"

The bell rang loudly though the school groups causing the group to sigh just slightly, school was school! "Naw still no homework." Iris sighed while Garth placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him.

They said bye to Wally and Victor before making their way to Chemistry, Raven and Richard were still holding on Charm's hand as she happily held on right back, Garth kept Iris close to him and soon enough Jinx was back walking with them, panting slightly. "I'm pretty sure I lost her… Here Iris." She puffed handing Iris back her homework.

"Yay!" Iris squealed happily taking the paper off Jinx. "Thank you."

Garfield was already at the class waiting for them, he waved happily when he saw them getting waves back in return. "Hello Gar." Charm greeted first before pulling both Raven and Richard into the class room.

"Hello friend." Kori smiled sweetly then followed after the others.

"Morning Gar." Iris said cheerfully before following after Charm with Garth not far behind her.

"Hey." Jinx grinned before pulling him into the class room after her.

They filled up the back row once more, it went Garth, Iris, Kori, Richard, Charm, Raven, Gar and then Jinx; two seconds later Terra burst through the door scowling at Jinx, Jinx grinned in return pulling out the seat next to her. A loud beep echoed through the classroom, Charm pulled out her small pink iphone; it matched Iris' and opened it up. "Naw Isaiah is sick today and can't make it." She began texting back at rapid speed. "Jinx can you message Vic and ask him to get the I.T work for him.

Jinx glanced over to her. "Yeah alright."

"Is Isaiah going to be okay? Kori asked in a concerned filled voice.

Charm didn't look up from her phone. "Yeah he's just got the flu."

"What's our Charmie going to do without him?" Garth lightly teased, a smirk came onto his face.

"Take Iris away from you." She replied simply flashing him a smile in return.

"Hey Raven can I ask you something?" Garfield asked quietly while he tapped his fingers on his book.

Raven looked at him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering… Maybe you'd like to go… to the movies… next weekend…" His swallowed hard. "With me." He finally added.

Raven stared at him for a moment. "Like a date?"

Charm's ears pricked up and her attention was off her phone for a moment. "Date aye." She smirked moving into the conversation.

"Dude shut up!" He hissed glaring towards Charm.

"Well Gee Gar, nice to know you love me too." Charm replied slouching back into her chair before going back to her phone.

"Is it a date?" Raven asked with butterflies in her stomach, she felt weird, she hadn't actually felt this way before.

Garfield bit his bottom lip. "Not unless you don't want it to be…"

Raven thought for a moment. "Okay."

"Okay?" Garfield's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah…" Raven answered nervously turning her gaze away from him.

"Grats Gar." Charm smirked over towards him.

"Shut up!"

Professor Light walked in and straight away he glared at the back row. "I want silence this lesson!"

Raven once again tried to re-teach Charm everything without getting much success, Garfield watched Raven the whole lesson, Terra and Jinx bickered with each other, Iris and Garth wrote notes and Kori and Richard played hangman. Soon the bell rang loudly on queue once more; Professor Light sighed and sent them all on their way.

* * *

The rest of the day was rather slow and boring, nothing exciting happened, Garfield was too embarrassed to talk to any of them so he spent recess else where, Charm spent it on her phone texting Isaiah, Raven, Terra, Victor, Jinx and Wally talked about how much they didn't like school which left Kori and Richard and Iris and Garth to spend the time with each other. Geography was spent watching a movie on volcano's which was so old it was still in black and white; Richard groaned at this and made a statement about public schools and thankfully an hour later the bell rang and they were free for the rest of the day.

Raven walked home with Jinx, Richard, Garfield, Victor and Charm and waited until Jinx got Chiri ready for Charm to watch her; she walked the little girl towards the group who were waiting for her, her hair was in two long plaits with yellow ribbons tied at the end of each which matched her bright yellow sundress. "Charm!" She squealed happily running towards her.

Charm put her arms out at either side waiting for the little girl to hug her, she soon did just that and Charm put her arms tightly around the little squirt. "She's got everything she needs." Jinx said while walking up to the rest of them.

"Drill alert!" Charm said loudly placing the little girl back onto the ground as she quickly stood at attention.

"Oh god not again, Charm." Jinx sighed out while shaking her head.

"You'll thank me one day." Charm replied poking her tongue out. "Code red!"

"Fire alarm Mama! Drop to the ground and get to the nearest exit!" The little girl squealed in reply holding her little hand to her head at attention.

"Correct! Code blue!"

"Blackout Mama! Stay cool, calm and collected then call out for you!"

"Code black!"

"Break in Mama! Someone is in the house! Find the smallest place I can squeeze into and stay there until noted otherwise!"

"Code orange!"

"We are out of snacks!"

"Well done squirt." Charm grinned at the little girl who was grinning back.

"No snacks…Really?" Raven sighed at her cousin.

"They do this _every _time Charm looks after her." Jinx sighed placing her hands on her hips.

"You'll thank me one day I'm telling you… go to your movie or you'll miss it." Charm hissed looking at the four in front of her. "You go help Kori." She then turned to Richard and ordered.

Charm waved to each of them before marching Chiri inside, Raven then turned and walked off with the others and Richard made his way to Kori's.

The four of them made their way towards the mall which to movies were in, Garfield walked next to Raven while Jinx and Victor had a conversation.

"So…" Garfield managed to squeak out nervously while he walked next to her.

Raven turned her head slightly to look at him. "What?"

"Today was boring, wasn't it?" He laughed out completely embarrassed.

Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion at his actions. "Something will happen because its been so boring." She replied turning her gaze back to where she was walking.

"You think?"

"Yeah… Gar…?"

Garfield looked at her while they kept walking; man she was beautiful. "Yes?"

"Did you…"

"Come on guys we're here and we don't want to miss it!" Jinx called back to them interrupting Raven.

Garfield groaned at Jinx's timing but they both just nodded and followed after her, Gar sat next to Raven who sat next to Jinx who sat next to Victor, the movie went for two and a half hours then they decided to get something to eat at the food court.

"What an odd movie." Jinx stated while waiting in line to buy a muffin.

Victor nodded in agreement. "I can't decide if I liked it or not…"

"It was fine." Raven added folding her arms across her chest.

"Man I'm hungry." Garfield whined rubbing his stomach while they stood in line.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Once we've gotten out food I need to ring Charm, make sure Chiri's okay."

The three nodded at her simultaneously and waited in line, it took another five minutes but they had finally got their food before making their way to a free table, Jinx placed her phone on speaker and dialed Charm's number, placing the phone in the middle of the table.

* * *

Charm heard a beeping noise on the other end of her phone. "Hang on Isaiah I think Jinx is calling me… Hello?"

"_Hi Charm."_ Jinx's voice was heard through the phone.

"Hi Jinx, see Isaiah I told you it would be her." Charm laughed making her way towards the kitchen.

"_Hi Jinx." _Isaiah said through the phone line

"_I thought you were sick."_

"He is he's on the phone to me as well…" Charm replied opening up the fridge door.

"_Hi Charm."_ Garfield's voice was heard next

"Hi Gar, I'm on speaker aren't I?" Charm let out a light laugh.

"_Hey Gar."_

"_Hey Isaiah man! How are you feelin'?"_

_"Yeah better…"_

"_Comin' too school tomorrow then?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_"Would you two shut up already, Charm, Jinx wants to know how Chiri's going." _Raven's voice snapped.

Charm let out a laugh. "She's fine she's-" A knock on the door interrupted her. "Hang on guys it's the door." Charm placed the phone onto the side table just next to the door, she pulled the open the large door and a large man stood facing her. "Hello?"

**-Bang-**

"_What was that?_ Five panicked voices were heard from the phone.

Charm felt a sharp pain rip through the front of her shoulder close to her armpit, her mind raced as she grabbed onto the pain, was she just shot? She instantly attempted to shut the door. "C…Code Black!" She called out as loud as she could, she pulled away her hand and held it open in front of herself… thick red blood covered her now shaking hand as her breathing became ridged.

The man stepped behind her and held the gun at her; Charm's eyes were wide as she turned around and looked at this large man in front of her. "I know you." He grunted suddenly staring her down.

She didn't know what to do, blood stained her shirt around the shot as it slowly seeped out of her and the pain was something else. "Wh…what do you want?" She managed to ask as tears welled up in her eyes.

"_Charm? What's happening?"_ Voices yelled from the phone that sat up on the side table, it was only just audible from a distance.

"Charm… You're my dirty little secret with my brothers' slut of a wife… Bitch told me she'd abort you." He growled still holding the gun up to her.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." She replied letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"Where is Raven?" He yelled loudly taking a step towards the teenager.

Charm stared at the man; he smelt like a brewery that's when it slowly started to click. "You're Tri…" She said holding onto her shoulder tightly.

"You can call me dad." He sneered. "Where is Raven?"

"She's not here…"

"Tell me where she is!" He bellowed terrifying her to the core.

Charm looked at the gun, then up at the man holding the gun and then swallowed hard. "No…"

Tri growled loudly. "Hear that Raven!" He screamed picking up the phone with the hand that wasn't holding the gun. "Your sister is protecting you, you worthless piece of shit, that right Raven! You have a sister!"

His twisted eyes looked back up at Charm. "Correction… Had a sister…"

**-Bang- **

**-Bang-**

**

* * *

Please review! Or I might not update! :o love all your faces **


	9. Hospital

**Okay so I was a little mean leaving it where it was last time, I just feel like this chapter is a total let down after what happened last chapter! Lol but I promise it'll get better again! And that I still have lots planned and that there is still more Tri to come! You just wont know when!**

**You wont even see it coming!**

**I don't own Teen Titans or The songs I use, although the songs are awesome and I so suggest going out and buying them **

**Please review :D**

**Love you lots!**

**Thanks too all those who reviewed! **

**I love you!**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Hospital**

Richard slowly made his way back to the house after spending the afternoon helping Kori with her Geography; he turned onto their street and saw a strange man run out from the house. "Hey you?" He called quickening his steps towards the figure.

The figure turned around and pointed the gun at Richard, his eyes widened as he quickly dove into the bushes.

**-Bang-**

He felt the side of his leg burn slightly, he glanced down at it to see blood makings it way out of the scrap, he shook his head and jumped up, that man just came from Raven's house. The figure had gone as he quickly limped towards the house, the first thing that happened was the smell of fresh blood he smelt; there were bloody footprints leaving the house and blood spatters all over the front door. He slowly pushed open the door and made his way in, his eyes widened at the site, she was flat out on her back as lots of blood pooled around her; did people have that much blood? "Charm!" He yelled running up to her then kneeling down next to her. "Charm can you hear me?"

"Rich…" She breathed deeply and weakly opened her eyes, her body was shaking, and blood was everywhere, he gently pulled her head up so that it was on his lap. "…That…you?"

He looked at her for a moment, three gun shot wounds were on her body, one near her armpit, one on her stomach and one not to far away from that. "Yes beautiful it's me; I'm going to call an ambulance." He spoke as he reached out to grasp onto the phone.

"_Charm?"_ Voices from the phone screamed, Richard placed it up to his ears.

"Have you called an ambulance?" Richard asked in a panic into the phone, he's hand shook as he held it over Charm, he pushed down on her stomach wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"_Gar called after we heard the second shot! What's happening?"_ Jinx's voice filled his ears while he stared around the room, there was blood everywhere and the man's foot prints led all over the house.

_"How's Charm?"_ Isaiah's panicked voice brought Richard back to reality.

"She's been shot three times." Richard answered looked down at the girl, her eyes were closing fast. "No Charm! Stay awake." He growled down to her.

"It… it hurts." Charm whimpered looking up at him; she was covered in her own blood. "I think… I think I'm dying…"

"No shut up, the ambulance is on its way." Richard snapped.

"_Is Chiri alive?"_ Jinx asked weakly through the phone.

"I can't see her right now." Richard replied looking around the room. "Stay awake, Charm!"

"_Raven left to get to you as soon as her fathers voice came onto the phone…"_Garfield spoke this time.

"Talk to Charm! Keep her talking to you! I'm going to find Chiri." Richard growled into the phone then placed it up against Charm's ear. "Keep her talking!"

"_Babe, how are you?" _Isaiah asked straight away.

"…Hi… Is…Isaiah…" She spoke weakly into the phone; Richard watched the small smile cross her pale face, he didn't want to leave her… But he had to make sure Chiri was alive.

He quickly made his way up the stairs; he noticed the bloody foot prints were leading up the stairs. "Chiri? It's Richard! I need to know where you are but I want you to stay there." He called out walking down the hallway. "Chiri I need you to answer."

"Rich!" The little girl whaled coming out of her hiding place and crashing into him, he was covered in Charm's blood which Chiri noticed and instantly pulled away. "What's….that?" She barely got it out as she stared wide eyed.

"You need to stay here until I tell you other wise." He spoke sternly to the little girl. "I need you to stay… I need to help Charm."

Tears were in her eyes but she nodded which was good enough for Richard, he quickly stumbled back down the stairs and too Charm's side and put his hands right back on her stomach wound. "Chiri is fine." He said into the phone.

"_Thank god."_ Jinx replied in a tear strained voice but they could all tell she wasn't thanking god.

Charm's vision blurred while she tried her hardest to keep them open. "Rich… te…tell Arella…. Tell her I love her… tell… Isaiah… I've loved him for ages…and… I always will… love him… tell … Iris… I love her…and… Chookie… tell…Rae I'm sorry…" She wanted to say more but her body burned with pain, her eyes stared to roll into the back of her head.

"Charm, stay awake!" He growled again pulling her up to him and embracing her. "Do you understand? I need you to stay with me because without you life would be so bland! I need you because you understand me, I love you so don't you dare die!"

Charm groaned. "Tell… Rich… I loved him… like my own big…brother…" Sirens began to fill his ears and that's when he couldn't hold back the tears that built up in his eyes. Raven appeared in the doorway breathing heavily, sweat dripping off her brow; her eyes were wide as she looked at the site in her living room. "Charm!" She seemed to scream as she ran over to her.

"H…Hey Rae…Tell…Tell Jinx I…I told you so.." She coughed out; blood came from her mouth as she did.

Raven and Richard swapped glances at this. "Why didn't you just tell him, idiot!" Raven growled looking at her broken … sister…

"He… he…" Charm's eyes glazed over for a moment.

"Stay awake, Charm!" They both growled at once.

Paramedics and policemen ran into the blood covered house, the paramedics quickly made their way over to Charm while the policemen pulled Richard and Raven off her. It was scary seeing the way they moved her body to see her wounds and how lifeless she seemed even though she wasn't dead just yet, tears began to pour from Raven's eyes while the police dragged them out onto the front law. "Are you hurt?" One of them called right in her face, she shook her head slowly.

"I was shot." Richard replied emotionlessly, he showed his left leg as blood still dripped down from it, the bullet skidded across the skin but it went rather deep.

"What is this girl to you?" He asked loudly while the sirens went on around them.

"She's…. my sister…" Raven choked on the words, Richard turned to face her in shook. "My father… he told me that before he shot her…"

"Your father shot her?" The officer asked another question while people continued to run in and out of the house.

Raven watched blankly while the tears fell. "He was after me…"

Victor, Garfield and Jinx ran up behind them breathing heavily, Raven and Richard turned around to look at him, tears were falling down both their faces; the paramedics carried Charm's body out of the house using a stretcher. "She's crashing fast." One of the paramedics said to the other as they loaded her into the ambulance.

Another policeman carried out a crying Chiri; Jinx quickly ran to her side and pulled her out of his arms. "She's my sister." She snapped to him making him release her.

The ambulance sped off as soon as Charm was in there, the police began pulling out their police tape and rolling it out across the front of the house, their red and blue sirens colored the house making it seem all that much more real; Raven watched unable to actually do anything, Garfield slowly placed his arm onto her shoulder, she turned into him immediately. "It's okay… Charm will be fine." He said wrapping his arms around her.

Victor placed his hand on Richard's shoulder firmly; he was covered in her blood from the neck down, including his hands. "She's strong our Charm."

"She's going to Jump public hospital, I suggest you go, we will look around then come to ask you two some questions." The police officer in front of them spoke to the teens; he turned around and waved a fellow officer over to him. "This is James; he'll take you there then watch out for you."

"We'll take the van." James said simply leading them towards the police vehicle, it was large and white but with sirens on the top and the word P-O-L-I-C-E printed on both sides.

"Use the siren, James." The first police officer called back to the young one, he nodded before climbing into the car with the teens following.

The five of them plus Chiri climbed into the back of the van and as soon as their seat belts clicked in, James stepped on the gas and they went speeding down the road; they sat in silence while the car sped down the roads, siren wailing. Then it happened, Jinx's phone began to ring loudly causing them to jump, then Richard's phone began to ring, Garfield's went a second later and Victor's went off after that

Jinx held the phone up to her ear first. "Hello?... Isaiah she's at Jump Public Hospital, we are on out way now…"

"She's been shot, on our way to Jump Public Hospital, but I think he got a hold of Jinx, Garth." Garfield spoke into his phone almost unemotionally.

"We are on our way now, Iris, calm down." Victor spoke staring out the window watching the car speed down the road.

Richard looked blankly ahead of himself; he held the phone to his ear and let the voice ask questions in a panic. "Arella… Charm's been shot."

The car screeched to a holt causing all of them to be thrown forward slightly, they instantly hung up the phones and piled out of the car as fast as possible, James led them to where they had to wait for the doctors to come out, the room was large and white, it had brown seats lined up along the walls and in the middle of the room back to back, coffee tables squeezed themselves in front of the middle seats. Jinx was softly crying while squeezing Chiri tightly in her arms, she sat at the back of the room; Victor sat in the middle of the room just staring at the front cover of one of the magazines that sat neatly on the wooden coffee table; Raven sat blankly at the front of the room, her eyes were set on the white wall in front of her, Garfield sat silently next to her. Richard leaned against the wall with his arms folded right next to the door; her blood was all over him, Isaiah burst through the door looking between each one of them, his eyes widened at the site of Richard; his breathing way heavy and sweat dripped down his face. "How is she?" He asked breathlessly while holding either side of the door posts in exhaustion.

"Did you run here?" Garfield asked in disbelief looking up at the dark-skinned boy.

Isaiah nodded, his heavy breathing moved his body up and down due to the quickness of his breathing. "Is she still alive?"

"They said she was crashing fast when they loaded her into the ambulance…" Richard replied staring down at the floor. "She … asked me to tell you that she's loved you for a long time… and that she always will…"

"She thinks she's dying…" Isaiah moved slightly out of the door way and up against the wall on the other side of where Richard was he slowly slid down the wall until he was on his bottom.

Arella rushed into the room, her high heels clip-clopped against the tiled floor of the hospital, her face was pale and she looked terrified, she rushed up to Raven and pulled her into her arms. "What happened?"

"Did you know she was my half sister?" Raven asked in a monotone while her mother squeezed her.

Arella pulled her back by the shoulders to look at her face. "What?"

"Dad is her father too…" Raven replied blankly keeping her eyes focused on the white wall in front of her.

Arella sighed taking a seat in the spare seat next to her daughter. "I had a feeling…" She glanced around at the other teens. "But I was never sure… Have you heard anything yet?"

Raven shook her head in reply, Richard kept himself in check. "She asked me to tell you she loves you."

"She can tell me herself." Arella replied rubbing either side of her temples, her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"We only heard it by phone." Garfield replied quietly, he turned his gaze to Richard. "Rich found her."

"Tri shot her… three times, I kept her awake until help came..." Richard replied keeping his arms folded and eyes down. "There was a lot of blood… Last thing she said was to tell Jinx 'I told you so…'" Jinx shook her head and squeeze Chiri more so.

Arella got to her feet and walked towards Richard, she took a hold of his shoulders to force his blue eyes to look at her brown ones. "You did well." She gave him a small smile before going back to sit down.

Iris burst through the door, tears already streaming down her face. "Is she dead?"

"She isn't dead yet." Garfield answered looking at the tear-filled blond.

Iris looked down at Isaiah and instantly bent down and pulled him into a hug, he wrapped his arms around her waist in reply, pulling her into his lap. "She asked me to tell you that she loves you Iris… And she mentioned Chookie?" Richard spoke glancing down at the two.

Iris let out a teary laugh. "Chookie! When we went yabby-fishing down in Australia we had a BBQ chicken… long story…" Iris turned and buried her head into Isaiah's chest.

A very tall boy walked into the room holding a set of car keys in his hand, he had shabby blond hair and bright green eyes; he glanced down at Iris. "How is she?"

"Oh Zach, it was nice of you to come." Arella spoke from her seated position.

"Iris said snot-face was shot and that she was running to the hospital, I didn't think she was serious… is she okay?" Zach asked walking up towards Arella and taking a seat next to her.

"We don't know yet." Arella replied trying her hardest not to cry.

Zach placed his hand onto hers. "She'll be fine, she always bounces back you know that."

Arella nodded just as two more people ran into the room, Kori and Terra were holding each others hand so tightly they were starting to loose color. "Any news?" Kori asked with tears in her eyes.

All of them seemed to shake their head simultaneously, Garth ran in behind the two girls puffing. "Nothing?" He asked, he glanced around and saw Iris hugging Isaiah so he made his way over and sat down next to his best mate, patting his shoulder gently.

Kori and Terra sat down on either side of Jinx, then a few minutes later Wally, Roy and Karen joined them in the waiting room sitting silently, each of them were holding onto someone as if it would make them feel better even though it didn't; Arella tried to get some information from anyone but they all told her to sit and wait, that they would tell her when they are ready, high heels were heard walking down the hallway until they came to a holt. "Arella dear, is there anything?" A thin woman asked her hair was long and blond but tied up into a lovely bun, her eyes a dark blue; she was wearing a black pencil skirt with a black blouse.

"They won't tell me anything at this moment, Violet." She sighed getting to her feet and hugging her friend. "They just keep telling me to wait."

"Mum? How come you're here?" Iris asked looking up from Isaiah's chest.

"Zach called me to tell me what happened and why you were out… I had to come." Violet replied glancing back at her daughter with a slight frown.

Iris looked at Isaiah then shook her head feeling herself blush. "He's Charm's boyfriend!" She said defensively.

"You finally got together?" Arella asked looking down at the devastated boy; she had never seen someone that much in love and it worried her a little; he sent her a nod in reply. "I am glad, she has liked you for a long time now…"

"You!" Violet snapped at the male doctor walking passed the door; he stopped to look at her. "Yes you! I want answers now, my friends daughter has been here for a good thirty minutes and you wont tell us anything; so here is the deal my good sir if you don't tell me how she is in two minutes I will make your life hell." She growled towards the young doctor. "What are you waiting for?"

He looked around in a panicked state before quickly making his way down the corridor, the two mothers watched him do so and as soon as he was out of the view Bruce and Jinx's mother Jenny came around the corner. "Arella! What's happened?" Jenny asked making her way towards her.

"Tri went into the house and shot her down…" Arella replied looking down towards the tiled hospital fall. Jenny seemed to pale and rush into the waiting room, her eyes fell on Jinx and Chiri and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Charm called Code Black as soon as she was shot the first time." Jinx said quietly while she pat Chiri's back.

Jenny let out another sigh of relief. "You raised a wonderful girl there, Arella."

"Ms Roth?" A doctor's voice called nervously from the door.

Arella turned to look at the doctor; her heart had never beaten so fast. "Yes?"

"Can I speak to you private-?"

"No… This is her family here... you tell all of us." Arella interrupted in a barely stable voice, she took a firm hold onto Jenny's and Violet's hands as all other eyes turned to the doctor.

"She's lost a lot of blood, she in surgery at the moment and they are trying to get her stable, that's all I can tell you at the moment; best we can hope is to get her stable enough for the full surgery tomorrow, it seems the bullets have shattered inside of her. I hate to tell you this but it doesn't look good." The doctor looked at each one of people sitting in the room; their faces let them know how each one of them felt. "I'm sorry." He bowed his head slightly before exiting the room.

Arella moved back slowly before sitting down on the closest thing she could find, Jenny and Violet sat either side of her placing their hands on her back; the others just stared at nothing, a tall dark-skinned woman walked into the waiting room her fuzzy brown hair was tied into a bun, her dark brown eyes looked at the three women in front of her. "Arella dear what's happened?"

"Nina… They don't think she'll make it." Arella replied bursting into tears as soon as she said 'they'.

Nina glanced back at her son for a moment, he was staring at nothing, Garth still had his hand on his shoulder and Iris was crying into his chest. "She'll fight through, she's young, fit and healthy well not so much the healthy part but she's young and fit, they give that statistics for those who are elderly or unfit."

Arella sighed deeply. "You're right… we should all get some rest, you all have school tomorrow, and Charm would be annoyed if you missed school just because of her."

"You've got to be kidding if you think I'm going to school." Isaiah spoke up turning his stare to his mother.

Nina looked back at him. "Alright Isaiah you can skip school tomorrow, but only because you shouldn't even be there."

"What do you mean?" Arella asked looking towards her old friend.

"Isaiah was accepted into collage last year… he said he didn't feel comfortable going; but he just wanted to stay with Charm." She sighed walking towards Arella before bending down in front of her, placing her hands onto her knees. "They finally got together though."

"I'm not going to school mum." Raven growled looking towards her mother.

Arella turned to face Raven with a frown. "You are all going, keep your phones on for news but I can't let you skip school, she wouldn't want that."

"Mum?" Iris asked in a pleading voice, lifting her head up too look at her.

"I have to agree with Arella, sitting around here waiting is not going to help anyone." Violet agreed staring back at her daughter, tears poured down her soft cheeks.

"You can all stay here until visiting hours are over but then I want you to go get some sleep and head off to school, if anything changes I will ring to let you know… Raven you will be staying at Jinx's tonight." Arella stared down at the floor as she spoke, she didn't want to send them away, but she knew it was for the best.

Richard kept his arms folded the whole time as he stared at the same spot of the floor he had been staring at all night. "Arella… I want to move in. I will get a job and pay rent but once Charm is better I want to be there with her, Raven too."

Arella looked up at the young man covered in her daughters blood, then turned to Bruce. "You wouldn't need to pay rent Rich, but you have to ask Bruce."

"Dad-"

Bruce placed his hand up signaling him to stop. "I understand son, it's fine with me as long as Arella is happy."

"I don't mind Richard…" Arella replied sinking down into her seat. "I think Charm would like that."

An hour had passed while they sat in silence; the police had come and asked a couple of questions before leaving once more; half hour later another doctor had appeared at the door looking in on the people waiting in the room. "Charm is in a stable condition for the surgery tomorrow morning, I suggest you all head home for tonight she's knocked out until after surgery." He looked at each of them before turning around and exiting the room.

"She's stable for surgery tomorrow." Arella sighed out with relief. "She's going to be okay for tonight…"

"That's wonderful news." Nina smiled at Arella, patting her leg reassuringly.

"It's time to go I suppose…"

* * *

Isaiah had made his way back to the hospital by six thirty in the morning with his guitar in hand, they had shown him too her small hospital room; she was lying on the bed with tubes hooked up to her, her eyes were closed shut and her heart beat beeped from the machine she was hooked up too. He made his way over to her and gently kissed the top of her head; he then sat down next to her and began to strum his fingers against the strings on his guitar to the beginning of a song before he opened his mouth.

"_Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard  
The words I've spoken  
Dare to believe  
Over one last time"_

Richard had showered four times already before angrily getting dressed, he didn't want to go to school but he knew Arella was right, Charm would be annoyed if they missed school; he threw his backpack over his shoulder before storming out of the house without breakfast.

"_Then I'll let the_

_Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own"_

Raven stood emotionlessly under the shower and let the hot water run over her body, this was her fault that her father had shot Charm, he wanted her; she slowly turned off the water and sighed deeply. She climbed out of the shower and got dressed before heading out the door with Jinx walking silently next to her.

"_Carry me away  
I need your strength  
To get me through this  
Dare to believe  
Over one last time"_

Iris looked around her large neatly decorated room before turning and looking at her one 'messy' wall, she had countless photos stuck up on the wall of her years at school; she slowly walked up to her favorite picture of her and Charm, they were on the beach hugging each other smiling at the camera with the sunset behind them; she took it from the wall and hugged it, slipping it into her bag and walking out of the room.

"_Then I'll let the  
Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own"_

Garth, Kori, Terra, Wally, Roy and Victor had stayed at Garfield's house which was closet to the hospital and Garfield's parents and his brother were out of the house for a few days. None of them spoke as they moved around the house like zombies before making their way out the door and towards school.

They had met up at school swapping glances at each other awkwardly, they wanted to say something but they didn't know what to say at this point in time. Raven's phone started to ring loudly to which all their hearts leaped, she picked up the phone almost instantly. "Hello?" She listened to Isaiah speak on the phone while the others waited around her nervously. "Isaiah said they took her into surgery at seven and they are looking positive." Raven reported to the group in a monotone glancing at each one of them.

"So they think she's going to make it?" Iris asked with a strong hoping sound to her voice.

Raven nodded her head slowly. "He said he'll ring to let us know what's going on…" She said with the slightest sigh. "I'm going to go get a tea from the cafeteria… I'll see you guys at class."

She didn't wait for a reply, she turned and walked towards the large brick building that held the cafeteria inside; the others wanted to go with her but decided against it. Jasmine stepped in front of Raven causing her to stop quickly and glare at her. "Hi Raven, great morning isn't it."

Raven let out a low snarl. "What do you want, Jasmine?" She folded her arms across her chest.

Jasmine flicked her shoulder length brown hair over her shoulder and smirked at Raven. "Oh I just heard what happened last night."

Raven glared at the girl in front of her. "And?" She snapped angrily.

"I was just thinking… what a shame she didn't die." Jasmine replied with her smirk still on her face.

Raven growled and without even thinking she threw her fist forward and forcefully punched her square in the face, Jasmine stumbled backwards clutching onto her nose; she then tackled her onto the floor and sat on her stomach punching her over and over. Victor quickly pulled her off as she growled and continued to attempt to punch the girl. "What are you doing?" He yelled dragging her away from Jasmine.

"Bitch said what a shame Charm didn't die!" Raven growled while trying to pull herself free.

"She what?" Victor growled snapping his head back to the struggling girl on the floor.

"Miss Roth." Mr. Light called walking over towards her. "You're going to have to go to Mr. Monetti's Office." He glanced back at Jasmine who was on the floor still with blood coming from her nose.

"But she was only-"

"Don't worry Victor." Raven grumbled nodding at Mr. Light before following him off towards the Principals' office.

Mr. Light led her down towards the reception block, it was the smallest of all the buildings and it sat neatly towards the front gates of the school. He took her into the principals office then quietly left the room, Raven groaned at the thought of her getting expelled from this place and looked around the box like office; it was small, a desk sat in the middle of the room with a computer chair behind it, there were file cabinets along the right hand side of the room and a wooden bookshelf on the left with a plant sitting next to it.

Suddenly a short man walked into the room, he was a well rounded fellow with short black hair and brown eyes, and he sat in the chair at the desk and looked at Raven. "You're Arella's girl, correct?"

Raven nodded her head. "Yes, Raven."

He eyed her carefully. "I wouldn't think you'd be here today, since of what happened last night."

"I was forced to come…" Raven replied with a grunt.

"Why are you in my office today?" He asked sitting back into his chair, it dipped back to settle him in.

"I'm guessing because I punched Jasmine Crockett." She answered bluntly folding her arms across her chest.

"And why did you do that?"

"She said it was a shame Charm didn't die last night."

"Oh. Well although she deserved it I will have to give you a three day suspension, she will also be suspended."

"So I can go to the hospital now?"

"I suppose… We will see you back at school on Monday…"

"Good."

Raven got up and swiftly made her way out of the office, she pushed the glass double doors open and move out into the courtyard, the group was standing out the front waiting for her. "What happened?" Garfield was the first to ask taking a step towards the gothic girl.

"Been suspended till Monday… So I'll see you guys at the hospital later tonight." Raven answered sending a half assed wave to the group before heading out the gates.

"Okay?" Garfield said in a confused tone watching her walk out of school grounds.

Raven noticed the police car set up out front the school as she turned onto the street, quickly cut across the road and down the other street to avoid letting it see her. She walked down the streets and towards the hospital as quickly as she could; once she entered the multi-story building she made her way to where Isaiah had told her the room was.

She entered the small room and saw Isaiah sitting in the room alone with his guitar; she sighed and plunked herself down on the spare seat opposite it getting a raised eyebrow in return. "Why are you here?" He asked curiously looking at her.

"I got suspended." Raven replied bluntly sinking into the pale white chair.

He kept his eyebrow raised while looking at her. "Why?"

"I punched your sister in the face."

"Again why?"

"She said it was a shame Charm didn't die."

"What a bitch… I don't understand why she hates her so much…"

"It's because you love her."

Isaiah let out a heavy sigh placing his guitar beside himself. "I love her more then anything, when I heard it happening… it's hard to explain but I didn't know what I'd do without her…"

Raven pulled a face while looking at him from her slouched position. "Did you really turn down collage to stay with her?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't see the need to go ahead when I'm fine where I am."

"But it was because of her mostly?" Raven pressed on while looking at him.

"You're giving me that look that says I'm stupid." He frowned.

"No… I'm just wondering." Raven replied turning her gaze to the door.

"I've known that I've loved her for years… So when I got the offer I knew I couldn't leave her…"

"She really means a lot to you, doesn't she."

Isaiah nodded with a small sigh. "More then anything…"

"You should tell her all that, I mean for five years you look at her from afar or so I hear then you sort of make out with her and call her your girlfriend sort of… It's stupid." Raven sighed rubbing either side of her temples. "Tell her how much you love her. Cause you almost lost your chance."

Isaiah stared at her for a moment; a second later Charm's bed was wheeled back in by two doctors and a nurse, the oldest doctor stood at the end of her bed while the other two left. "It all went well, we are pretty sure we got everything out of her but we will have to wait until she wakes up, which should be soon. Try talking to get to get her to respond faster." And then he left.

Raven and Isaiah turned to look at each other, then to the girl lying on the bed still hooked up too machines. "Well, talk to her." Raven said with a frown.

He thought for a moment. "I'll play her favorite song…" He picked up his guitar and placed it over his knees, he ran his fingers along the strings as Raven watched with slight interest, he then began to play the strings beautiful, the guitar playing was hypnotizing her as she watched his fingers move so gracefully; she noticed the song to be What You Want by John Butler Trio.

"_What you want to say,  
Wait till you get home.  
I'm sick of communicating over the telephone.  
But tell me how you feel,  
For I am lonely too  
Need you to know  
I'm just as cold and numb as you. _

_But I could fly away,  
Or I could be no one.  
And you could be the  
Sunshine falling over the Mountains _

_Or you could come to stay  
You could come right home  
Don't see why I have to  
Live this life all alone. _

_I know there is a way to make up for old Mistakes  
And I know what's happening is for a reason  
I know..."_

Raven couldn't help but smile at the way he played and sung the music, his foot tapped while he played the guitar solo part.

"_Oh~"_

"_Uh~"_

"_I~"_

He looked up at Charm to she her looking back at him with a small smile on her face, he stared into her gorgeous dark blue eyes and felt his heart jump. "Marry me?"

Charm blinked. "What?"

**

* * *

I promise it'll get better lol this chapter I was a little stuck on so.. I hope you still like it and review cause I got lots more planned**

**Love you all**

**Thanks you all who reviewed! I really do love ur faces!**

**Review!**


	10. Crazy Ideas

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you enjoy chapter ten!**

**Thanks too all who reviewed I love you lots**

**And you make me happy!**

**Review and read… well read and review!  
I love you!**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten****: Crazy ideas**

Raven groaned at what she just heard. "You really go from one to one thousand in two seconds don't you?"

"I mean it… I almost lost you yesterday and I don't want to… ever. Marry me." Isaiah took both of her hands into his, she let out a low hiss when he touched her right hand causing him to let go instantly.

Charm blinked once again, she looked at Raven, then back at Isaiah. "Seriously?"

Isaiah nodded. "I love you Charmian Rose Roth, have for a long time and I know I always will, Marry me."

Charm blinked again. "Yes."

"Yes?" Raven groaned looking at her sister. "Are you sure this isn't just a spare of the moment thing?"

"I feel the same as Isaiah… One of the last thoughts I had while I was still conscious was how pissed of I was that I just get with him and I'm going to die. So yes, Isaiah I will." Charm replied smiling at the boy in front of her, he moved closer to her and kissed her lips passionately.

"Gross. I'm going to go call everyone to tell them you're awake." Raven groaned once more pushing herself up out of her chair and going into the hallway, she flicked open her phone and found her mothers number first. "She's awake." Raven said simply into the phone as soon as she picked up.

Ten minutes later Raven had called everyone to let them know she was awake and talking, she didn't mention the crazy fact that she was now engaged; she made her way back into the room sitting back down into her chair, the two were smiling at each other. "Stop it." Raven growled looking at Isaiah threateningly.

"Rae, come give me a hug." Charm grinned holding out her left hand; Raven pulled a face looking at her sister. "May I remind you I was shot three times?"

"Why can't you lift your right arm?" She asked blankly staring at her sister.

Charm looked down at her arm. "I thought I was…" She answered staring back up at Raven.

A nurse walked in with a large bunch of bright yellow and orange flowers with a card inside of it, she looked at Charm. "You have about sixty more on their way."

"Oh how pretty." Charm grinned at the flowers that the nurse had placed on her side table.

"Ah good you're awake." The same male doctor that Raven and Isaiah had spoke to before, entered the room. "Hello Charmian my name is Dr. Johnson; I operated on you this morning."

"Hi." Charm replied with a smile on her face, Raven rolled her eyes at her happiness even after getting shot.

"I got everything I could out, now your right shoulder isn't responding the way we thought it would and I think you may suffer tremors, this could last the rest of your life. But over all I think you have recovered well and responded to the operations well." He explained looking at the girl lying on the bed. "You'll be sore and have to stay here for a few days but we think you'll make a quick recovery."

"Was there any brain damage?" Raven asked bluntly looking at the doctor, Charm and Isaiah turned to glare at her.

Dr. Johnson gave a confused look back. "No there wasn't."

Raven sighed. "I see."

"I will leave you too it, seems like you have a lot of cards to open by the looks of the front desk." He sent her a smile before exiting out of the room.

"Brain damage?" Charm asked staring at her sister with a slight frown.

"Just checking." Raven replied rolled her eyes swiftly. "What exactly are you going to tell mum?"

The nurse walked in again with two boxes of brightly colored flowers, three boxes of chocolates and five cards, she placed them on the table before exiting the room again, Charm turned her attention back to Raven. "He asked I said yes, isn't that how it normally goes?"

"Charm!" A loud voice squealed from down the hallway, Charm raised an eyebrow until a blond flew into the room throwing her arms around her and squeezing her tightly. "You're alive! I'm so happy!" Iris squealed happily into her ear.

"I'm happy too!" Charm grinned through the blonds' hair.

"How did you get out of school?" Raven asked with a frown on her face.

"I made a break for it." Iris answered pursing her lips together and staring wide eyed at Raven. "I'm not sure if the police car noticed me, but I probably shouldn't have screamed…"

Charm hugged Iris tightly using her only working arm. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Iris grinned as she hugged her back just as tightly. "Not as glad as me!" Raven groaned at the two girls as they began to talk to each other incredibly fast, the nurse entered the room with more flowers and chocolates with a handful more cards. "Oh! I love these!" Iris grinned grabbing a box of chocolates and opening them.

"Iris I thought we agreed to move together." Richard's voice growled from the doorway causing her to grin sheepishly.

"I panicked when I saw the police." She replied from her position on Charm's bed letting out a nervous laugh rubbing the back of her head.

"Richard." Charm smiled sweetly at him, he smiled back at her and made his way over to her pulling her into a large hug. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"You should be." Richard growled playfully, he pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"Now tell them." Raven said smugly folding her arms across her chest.

"Tell them what?" Iris asked through a mouth full of chocolate.

Charm smiled at Isaiah. "He asked me to marry him."

Richard and Iris turned to look at Isaiah simultaneously with their eyes wide, Isaiah nodded in agreement. "What did you say?" Richard asked slowly turning back to Charm.

"Yes."

The nurse walked in and placed more flowers, chocolate and cards onto the table before exiting again, the five stayed quiet for a moment or so. "…Am I a bridesmaid?" Iris asked slowly.

Charm snorted. "Yes."

"Yay!" Iris squealed throwing her arms around Charm and squeezing her tightly.

"Yeah that hurts." Charm hissed as Iris quickly released her.

Richard turned to Isaiah. "Grats man." He said simply placing his hand out for a handshake.

"Is everyone insane but me?" Raven commented from her chair staring the four of them down.

Charm stuck her tongue out at Raven, Kori and Terra appeared in the doorway with a large grin on both their faces. "Charm!" They both said happily at once moving towards her and pulling her into a hug.

"You're all jail breakers." She giggled hugging the two of them back as best she could.

"Yeah I think they're going to notice soon." Garth's voice came next as he sent her a smile. "We couldn't wait."

"Dude finally not slacking around anymore hey?" Garfield joked popping up next to Garth.

"You guys should be at school." Charm let out a laugh at her friends.

"Should be but aren't." Roy smirked from the doorway, Victor was grinning next to him.

"My mum will most likely kill me but oh well." Wally smirked walking in and sitting on the end of her bed. "You had to go and be dramatic hey?"

Charm nodded. "I apologise."

"You should!" Jinx said stepping next to Raven before sitting on top of her.

"Aren't you glad I taught Chiri that drill now?" Charm grinned smugly at the enchantress.

Jinx glared at her. "You can't be smug about it! You almost _died_."

"Why are you sitting on me?" Raven growled from underneath her best friend.

The nurse walked in again with more gifts for Charm, she looked around. "There is more of you then before." She stated simply before walking out once more.

"Wow, look at all your gifts." Jinx said jumping up off Raven, then walking over towards a box of chocolates.

"Maybe I should get shot more often." Charm stated causing all of them to turn around and glare at her. "Too soon?" She asked laughing nervously.

"Since everyone is here." Isaiah said standing up from the chair; he looked at each one of his friends. "I've got something to tell you all."

The rest of them looked at him with a raised eyebrow; Jinx looked around then rolled her eyes. "Well tell us!"

"I asked Charm to marry me." He stated simply.

Garth grinned moving forward and shaking his best friend's hand. "I'm guessing she said yes otherwise you wouldn't have announced it." He said while shaking his hand.

"I did indeed." Charm replied with a smile on her face.

Kori grinned pulling her friend into another hug. "That is glorious!"

Raven watched each person congratulate the two of them. "You're all insane." She groaned out shaking her head.

"Aw come on Rae, your sister is engaged." Jinx replied nudging her best friend with a grin. "It was going to happen sooner or later."

"Oh… I forgot about that." Charm said blankly, the nurse walked in with more gifts once more then walked out again just as quickly.

"You mean the fact that my insane alcoholic father is also your father?" Raven asked blankly watching her friends pile onto Charm's bed and eat her chocolate.

Arella's high heels clipped clopped down the hallways causing them all too look towards the door, as soon as she turned around the corner and into the doorway she sighed. "What are you all doing here?"

Iris grinned sheepishly with another mouth full of chocolate. "We… all…"

"Made a break for it." Roy flashed her a smile finishing Iris' sentence.

Arella stared blankly back at the teenagers with her arms folded. "Does the school know this?" They all shook their head simultaneously causing her to sigh once more. "Charm sweetie, how are you?"

"A little sore… I can't move my right arm at the moment but other then that… fine." She answered with a small smile.

Raven stood up suddenly. "I'm going to go get a tea… I never got that tea before I punched out Jasmine so off I go."

"You punched Isaiah's sister?" Charm and Arella asked at once turning their gaze towards her.

"Yeah, said she wished you died Charm, I got suspended mum; but Charm has news." She smirked at her sister before taking a hold of Garfield's arm and dragging him out with her.

"Dude, are you really mad that he asked her?" Garfield asked quickly following after her.

"Garfield you call me dude one more time I'm going to rip out your throat and make you eat it." Raven snapped turning around to face Garfield with a glare.

Garfield blinked at her for a moment. "Sorry Rae."

"Ven. Raven." She sighed before turning back around and dragging him with her.

"Okay what's wrong?" He asked pulling back on her hand to make her stop walking. "You are angry at something."

Raven turned around too look at him. "She almost died and she's acting like that? It's ridicules." She growled turning back around and dragging him again.

"It'll sink in." Garfield replied quickening his pace to walk next to her. "Right now she's still grateful to be alive; she'll come to the realization of what happened and trust me you'll wish she hadn't."

Raven looked at him. "How do you know that?"

Garfield sighed and stopped walking. "I never told you that I had two brothers… One was older then me, he joined the army as soon as he could then he got deployed off to the war. He was shot in the chest three weeks into his term and came home, at first he was fine but then he started having nightmares and he would relive being shot… Once he was better he was shipped off again then two weeks later he was killed."

Raven sighed, mostly at her self for what she was about to do, she pulled Garfield into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck; Garfield stood shocked for a moment unsure of what to do. "I'm sorry." Raven managed to get out while in the embrace.

"Um… it's okay." He replied placing his arms around her. "It was four years ago now, it was pretty hard on mum and dad."

"I thought you said you were normal." She mumbled before releasing him.

He smiled sweetly at her. "I am as normal as you will get out of this bunch."

Raven let a small smile cross her lips before she took a hold of his hand and pulled him towards the cafeteria. "I think we'll have to post-pone that date…"

Garfield let loose a laugh. "Yeah I figured that." He took her hand and entangled their fingers together; Raven quickly looked away as soon as she felt the crimson blush run across her cheeks.

"Raven!" Arella called out behind the two, Raven sighed and turned around to face her mother who was walking towards them.

"Yes mother?" Raven asked bluntly.

"I need to go back to work, look after her for me but you and I are going to talk about the whole Jasmine thing." Arella sighed turning around and walking back down the hallway.

Raven raised an eyebrow and turned to Garfield. "I didn't think she'd act like that."

"I agree, should we go check on them?" Garfield asked looking back at her and into her crystal eyes.

Raven groaned. "I'm never going to get my tea." She sighed dragging Garfield back down the corridor.

The two walked into the room, Isaiah was sitting on the bed with his arms wrapped around Charm, and Iris was on the other side of her with Garth, Roy, Terra, Kori and Wally on the end of the bed, the others squished wherever they could fit. "What did she say?"

Charm let out a laugh. "I'm not going to tell her just yet, I want to be happy about it for a moment or two before she dumps all over it."

Raven sighed. "You didn't tell her?" She asked getting a shake of Charm's head in reply.

"Oh hey Charm! Look at what I found." Iris grinned before pulling up her bright yellow backpack, she dug through it until she found the picture at the bottom and pulled it out, and she handed it to Charm with a grin on her face.

"Oh! Our last trip to Australia!" Charm smiled at the photo, and then a look crossed her face.

"I know that look, what are you thinking?" Garth asked moving his head down slightly to get into her eye line.

"Let's go." She said simply looking back up at the group.

"Go where?" Terra asked opening another box of chocolates.

"To Australia, let's go."

Richard looked at Raven with a raised eyebrow. "Brain damage?"

Raven sighed and shook her head. "I asked, doctor said no."

"No really guys, lets go, it can be a congratulations thing for me and Isaiah." Charm continued to look between each of them.

"Have you forgotten that it's on the other side of the world?" Garfield mused squishing himself onto her bed.

"I know that." Charm snapped annoyed. "I want to go…"

"I agree." Raven said simply folding her arms across her chest.

"Say what?" They all seemed to ask simultaneously staring at the two sisters.

"We should get out and celebrate their engagement, where better then her favourite place?"

"Again it's all the way over the other side of the world." Garfield stated once again.

"I could get us cheaper air fare because my step dad works at the airlines." Victor spoke up causing them all to turn to look at him.

"What about our parents?" Wally asked the next question.

"We will write them a note." Charm answered simply.

"You really think they will buy that? Not to mention its winter." Garth spoke up.

Iris shook her head. "No actually in Australia it's summer time."

"Your serious about this aren't you?" Richard asked turning to look at Charm who simply nodded. "You do remember you got shot correct?"

Charm rolled her eyes. "I'm quite aware of that, I almost died and I would rather just get away for awhile."

"What about school?" Kori asked glancing at each one of them.

"I can catch you guys up easy." Isaiah replied giving Charm a squeeze as he held onto her.

"Let's go then." Jinx said suddenly, she turned to look at the group. "I've always wanted to go."

"So what we are just going to jump on a plane, head over the other side of the world and spend a few weeks over there with just each other?" Wally asked wide eyed, Charm nodded with a smile on her face. "Well okay then."

"Wait a minute." Richard said standing up. "I'm fine with this plan besides one thing… well more then one thing but I'm willing to ignore them for the moment, Charm, you were just shot. I don't think going in the next few days is a good idea."

Charm pulled a face for a moment. "Fine you guys get everything ready and we'll leave on Friday."

Richard ran his long fingers through his jet black hair and sighed. "This is going to end badly."

Raven shrugged. "Let's just live."

Iris turned to Charm with a grin. "We can stay at Sean's!"

Charm nodded. "You are correct Sir!"

"What about money?" Terra asked.

"… We have rich friends." Charm replied pointing towards Robin and Victor.

Garfield jumped up and looked at all of them. "How do we a, get her out of the hospital without anyone noticing and b, get all of our things in suitcases out of our houses and to the airport?"

"Can we not simply say we are staying at Garfield's while his parents are gone?" Kori asked while biting her bottom lip.

They all turned to stare at her for a moment. "Yeah… Bee and I can take two separate cars and drive you guys to the airport, picking Charm up on the way." Victor answered with a grin on his face.

"Then it's settled!" Charm grinned widely before leaning back into Isaiah's chest.

"This will be interesting." Richard sighed before plunking himself onto the hospital bed getting squeals from the girls in reply.

"Just don't be surprised if we all die as soon as we get home." Raven said keeping her arms folded across her chest.

"We can use Charm when it comes to that part." Iris grinned before throwing more chocolate into her mouth.

"Kori! Iris! We need to go buy clothes!" Terra said suddenly jumping up off the bed.

"Oh get me some new things!" Charm grinned at her best friend who nodded in reply.

"We'll come by tomorrow!" Terra grinned pulling her into a hug. "Congratulations again!" Kori and Iris nodded in agreement before hugging her and following Terra out the door but not before hugging Isaiah as well.

"So mate we get to throw you a bachelor party?" Roy smirked taking Iris' old position on the bed next to Charm, he slid his arm around her pulling her closer to him. "So you're off the market now?"

"I was never on." Charm replied bluntly glaring at him.

"Hey Rae, want to come with Wally and myself to get something to eat, we're both hungry." Jinx spoke up from her seated position.

Garfield grinned stepping next to Raven. "I'm hungry too; you can finally get your tea."

"Fine." Raven sighed turning around and walking out of the room, leaving Charm with Isaiah, Roy, Victor and Garth.

* * *

Wally, Jinx and Garfield followed after her and down the long cream colored hallways, people bustled around them working or visiting family, they walked into the large open cafeteria space making their way over towards the food buffet. Once they had picked their food and drink they found a free table to sit at. "Well… I've never been to Australia." Wally was the first to speak as he opened up his coke can receiving a hiss in reply.

"Do you really think this is a good idea to encourage Rae?" Jinx asked sitting back into her chair.

"I want to help her, I don't want her to be terrified about this for the rest of her life, and I want her to move on." Raven replied in a monotone staring back at Jinx.

Garfield smiled at her causing her to turn to him. "I think this would be good."

"Yeah until we get home and our parents kill us." Wally added letting out a slight groan to go along with it.

"You don't have to go." Raven said looking towards him. "You can stay here."

"I want to go I'm just thinking ahead to the killing part." He replied with a lengthy sigh.

"Well how bout we enjoy our holiday first?" Jinx let out an enchanting laugh causing Wally to just stare at her.

Garfield grinned looking between his three friends. "Well we need to make this epic trip before we die!"

"My sister is engaged and we are off to Australia in two days." Raven sighed deeply sinking more into her chair then she thought was possible.

"You guys should bring your stuff over tomorrow." Garfield said shovelling salad into his mouth.

"If I'm not grounded… parents do that don't they…? They ground…?" Raven looked between the three of them.

Jinx thought for a moment. "When I was suspended back in seventh grade-"

"That was the funniest thing ever!" Garfield interrupted whacking his hands down onto the table in laughter.

"Okay what happened there?" Wally asked looking between the two of them.

"It wasn't funny." Jinx whined before letting loose a sigh.

Garfield smirked at her. "She was making out with a trainee teacher half naked in the stock room. She was a skank!"

Jinx growled at Garfield. "I was young and stupid!"

"Sounds like you were young and horny." Wally nudged her side causing her to let out a snort. "Sexy."

"Oh shut up Mr. Perfect! That reminds me! What were you expelled for? You haven't actually told us." Jinx growled back to him.

Wally looked at her for a moment before turning away. "It's not important."

"So you can bag me out but I can't know about you?" Jinx scoffed folding her arms across her chest.

"My best friend and I were doing drugs in the bathrooms, he seized and I was too stoned to help him; he died right next to me and I was blamed." The three of them looked at him in silence; he was looking at the food that was in front of him. "We moved out of the area after my five months in a detention centre and I promise my mother I'd stay away from drugs."

"Maybe this is a good time for you to get away too then." Jinx was the first to speak, her voice was kind and caring as she gently placed her hand on top of his.

"It will be good for all of us." Raven added looking at the two.

"Hey guys I think we should go back and head to Gar's tonight." Raven said suddenly looking at them. "I'm a bit over everything at the moment."

"Yeah, let's do that." Jinx replied with a smile towards Wally.

"Okay I'm going to go tell the others, I'll be back." Raven spoke half assed pushing herself up and making her way out of the cafeteria.

Raven made her way quickly back to Charm's hospital room turning the corner to see Charm sitting there by herself. "Where did they go?"

"Um to get some things, they said they'd be back… Hey Rae, can I ask you to do something for me? Charm asked looking up at her sister.

"What?" Raven sighed moving into the small room and sitting down on the corner of her bed.

She chewed on her bottom lip. "I need you to break me out of jail tomorrow afternoon."

"What? Charm you were shot, there still could be some in you! And you want to leave tomorrow afternoon… and for what?"

"I'm dying my hair." She replied blankly.

"You were shot."

"And I want to dye my hair."

"You were shot."

"I will still have been shot tomorrow."

"Well clearly but you were shot three times!"

"Again I will still be-"

"I know that but you are still hooked up to machines."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Rae, I don't want to be here, I don't want to remember anything about it, it was thee most scary thing I have ever been through and I almost died. But I am better now and I want to dye my hair tomorrow so please!"

"Alright, but mum will know and come looking for us at Gar's."

Charm let out a sigh. "Well can you go to the shops and get me this colour?" She handed her a small piece of paper with a colour scribbled on it. "And do it for me tomorrow?"

"I guess… But why?"

"I don't want black…"

"Alright Charm I'm going to ask you one question and I want you to be honest."

"What?"

"Did you say yes to Isaiah just because of how you're feeling?"

"No… I said yes to him cause he's the one thing I'm sure of at the moment… I love him Rae."

"If you say so."

"Rae…"

"Don't whine."

"But Rae…"

"Stop it!"

"Okay here." Roy's voice entered the room, him walking in two seconds later; he passed her chocolate milk before taking his seat next to her.

Charm grinned and took it. "Thank you Roy." Garth, Victor and Isaiah came back into the room taking seats around her.

"Yeah I came here to tell you guys we are meeting at Gar's tonight, be on the plane early morning Friday." Raven spoke looking at the four boys open their drinks at once.

"Sure, sounds fine." Garth replied laying back down on Charm squishing her causing her to giggle.

"I've already got the tickets for nine-thirty on Friday morning." Victor said pulling out his phone. "It's three hundred return."

"Oh my god! I need to call Sean!" Charm said suddenly pulling Victor's phone out of his hand.

"Eh I'm going home." Raven said suddenly turning around and leaving the room.

Raven slowly made her way back home, it wasn't too far away that she needed a bus but it was long enough to take awhile to get back home; she stood in the street and looked towards her house, she wasn't sure if her mother cleaned the blood or not. After tomorrow they were getting on a plane and going across the world to Australia without their parents' knowledge to celebrate her seventeen year old sister's engagement to her almost eighteen year old boyfriend of four days and after having her been shot three days before.

Oh the next few weeks were going to be interesting.


	11. Let's Get Ready To Go!

**Hi guys I'm sorry it's taken so long! That annoying thing called life is such an attention hog!  
I know this Chapter is a little shorter then normal but lots of surprises to come in the next chapter! So bare with me!**

**Big Big Big thank you too- ****teentitangirl25, BG-13, FelynxTiger, IheartJinx, Teentitans, Love, coolgal, Amida-Vine I love you all!**

**Specially to Teentitangirl25 BG-13 and FelynxTiger for being continuous reviewers! I love love love love love you!**

**Thanks too the people who fav and alerted too!**

**Also!**

**I miss you Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth!**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: ****Let's get ready to go!**

Raven slowly walked towards her home, it made her sick to her stomach to know that her father had violated her new home in search of her, almost killed his other daughter just to get to her. She pulled out her phone quickly before speed dialling Garfield, she felt stupid but she didn't feel right going to the room on her own.

She held her phone to her ear and listened to the bring-bring of the phone. _"Hey Rae, where did you go?"_ Garfield's voice filled her ears making her feel a little more at ease.

"Gar… I'm out front of my house… I don't think I can go in alone…" She felt pathetic and weak hitting herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand. "Can… you…"

"_Sure I'll be right there."_ Garfield's voice replied and she felt a smile cross her lips.

She quickly shook her head to get rid of the smile. "Thank you… Gar can you stay on the phone…?" She felt like a real pathetic girl at this very moment, but she was scared that her father would be waiting for her.

"_Sure Rae, where is your mum?"_

"I think she's at work." She replied in a mumble taking a glance up and down the street.

"_Dude you don't even know if she's home?"_

She heard him let out a chuckle she let out a growl. "Well clearly she isn't because I can't see her car."

"Okay, gee." Garfield grinned at her taking a hold of her hand. "Let's get your stuff."

Raven looked at the boy in front of her; he was slightly breathless as sweat fell down his face. "That was fast…"

He flashed another grin before slowly pulling her towards the door; she took a firm hold of his hand in return. "I don't think he's here just so you know."

The dried blood on the door was her first realization that her mother hadn't been home last night or during today. She gripped tightly onto Garfield's hand while following him, she watched wide eyed while he pushed open the door and slowly stepped into the house glancing across the room before pulling. "Wonder where mum has been staying." Raven murmured looking at the dried blood that stained the floor.

"Maybe at work." Garfield answered taking her up the stairs, careful to avoid the blood stains. "Or maybe with Iris' mother."

She could feel her heart pounding against her chest; she wanted to get in and out as fast as possible. She moved slightly ahead of Garfield still holding his hand tightly but pushed open her door first. She felt her breath catch in her throat upon her room becoming revealed she gripped so tight onto Garfield's hands that she thought she might actually snap it. "Oh god." She barely managed to get out.

It looked like a bomb had hit it. Her things were all over the place, seemingly thrown in haste. Her books. Her clothes. Even the sheets on the bed were thrown onto the floor. "Come on Rae let's grab what we can then leave." Gar said softly pulling her into her room

She let a sigh escape her lips while her eyes scanned the room. "What was he looking for?" She asked mostly herself while she stepped over the different objects on the floor.

Garfield moved over to her bed carefully sitting down on it watching her move over to her wardrobe. "Good thing we are getting away for a while."

Raven glanced over her shoulder to see the rather attractive boy looking right back at her. "I just hope mum will be alright." She made her way over to the bed and sat down next to him. "How… old was your brother?"

She saw him tense instantly while his eyes darted to the ground. "He was twenty three…"

She thought for a minute wondering if she should just drop it, but her curious side was too strong. "What was his name?"

His gaze stayed firmly on the floor while his hands balled into tight fists. "Andrew." The words sounded so strained that Raven gently place once of her hands onto his.

"Do you want to talk about him?" She pulled an unsure face but he wasn't looking at her to notice.

"I… don't talk about him." He answered finally taking a glance at her. "He died pretty much just as I started high school. No one really knows about him. Not even mum and dad talk about him."

"What about your little brother?"

"Xavier? He doesn't talk much anymore. He was nine when it happened. They were pretty close but he just doesn't talk about it…"

"Seems like you all avoid the subject…"

"How would you talk about your older brother being shot to death?"

"You mean like how my sister almost was?"

"If she died. Would you be able to talk about it?"

Raven looked into his lovely green eyes and thought. She barely knew the girl, how would she have felt if Charm didn't make it. "I don't really know…"

"Maybe we should say proper goodbyes. But it's just hard…" He shook his head pushing himself off the comfortable bed startling Raven. "Let's get your things and get them to my house. I don't like the thought of being here without anyone else."

"Hey Gar?" Raven called out clearing her throat uncomfortably, getting his attention. "Thank you for being here for me."

He sent her back a smile before the two of them began packing for the weeks that they went away. They had stayed quiet most of the time beside the few questions on whether she wanted to take something or not. They would glance at each other every now and then when they thought the other wasn't looking. Once they had finished they took her bags out of the house and left to go to Garfield's.

They decided to just walk it since neither of them really wanted to deal with anyone else at that point in time. The silence between them wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. Garfield took a hold of her free hand and she didn't object but neither of them addressed it either. They walked silently hand in hand.

Once they reached Garfield's he took her inside and set up a bed for her tonight and tomorrow night before they left for Australia. The others slowly began turning up with their suitcases ready to get away. Roy, Garth and Isaiah were last to arrive after spending as long as they could just talking to Charm and keeping her happy. Iris, Terra and Kori showed what they had bought for themselves, Charm and Raven, much to Raven's dismay. 'Its summer stuff you know?' They would constantly tell her while showing her the things they bought for her.

Even though it was hard for them to sleep knowing Charm was alone in hospital after being shot, they eventually drifted off to sleep with Isaiah reassuring them all he stayed on the phone with her until she fell asleep. By morning Raven had made them all go to school so that it 'didn't look suspicious' for their parents they left and she went to the shops to buy Charm's hair dye before heading back to the hospital.

* * *

Once she arrived at the hospital she saw a glimpse of her mother rushing off back to work and decided to leave it. She slowly walked into the hospital room her sister was in to see her staring at nothing. "Hey Charm." She said in her monotone sitting on the chair just next to her.

"Mum seems pretty odd." She answered glancing slightly towards Raven's direction without actually looking at her. "She's… distant…"

Raven lent back onto the chair leaving the bag of things she bought on the floor beside her. "She hasn't been home. I think she blames herself."

Charm fiddled with her fingers lazily keeping her eyes focused on them. "She couldn't have done much. I don't even think he wanted me dead. Not yet anyway. He stood over me… Watched me struggle for breath… he held the gun out towards my head… but then he just turned and headed for the stairs… He… he isn't done with me… He's no where near done with you… I … I worry about mum."

Raven stared at her without any real thought going through her head. She was scared of her father; she would go as far as saying he was her one real weakness. But she couldn't let Charm be scared of him. "Here. I got the hair dye you wanted. I also got some nail polish which I thought would suit you." She stood up and climbed onto Charm's bed. "Look… Forget about him. At least for now. He isn't going to get you that I promise."

Charm looked up into Raven's eyes seeing her stare right back into hers. "Okay… But Rae… I wrote this for mum… Before we leave can you leave it in the mail or something? Don't read it by the way. It's for mum." She spoke while digging through the draw just next to her which had been covered in flowers and cards. She pulled up a folded up piece of paper and handed it too her. "Can you possibly get them to hunt down my doctor? I want to know if I can be unhooked."

"Sure. Do you want anything to eat?" She replied climbing back off the bed. Charm shook her head in reply so Raven nodded and left.

She made her way towards the nurse's desk to ask for someone's assistance but there wasn't anybody there so Raven decided just to wait for someone to come back, her hand twitched with the note still firmly gripped in it. That's when she decided to read it.

_Hey Mum._

_I wanted to write this so you wouldn't freak out because Rae and I had vanished. I don't want you to blame Rae for this; she didn't do any of it. If anything she only agreed to this so I wouldn't get all depressed. It wouldn't matter what we did I am going to be terrified of this for a while to come._

_But getting away is what I need to do. I can't stay here._

_Please don't be mad mum. If you want to be mad at anyone be mad at me. I convinced Raven to let me go…I convinced all of them._

_Truthfully mum I don't like the thought of Raven being here. He wants to hurt her and although I think she is only putting up with me, I love her and I don't want her to get hurt._

_We will be back. I promise that mum. But please. Look after yourself. You've spent most of my life with you babying me because of everything I went through. You need to look after you. I owe my life to you Arella.._

_I love you lots._

_Charm~_

"Can I help you?" An elder looking lady asked from behind the desk quickly snapping Raven's attention back.

"My sister wants to speak to her doctor… Is that possible?" She asked folding the letter back up and placing it into her jean pocket.

"Charmian Roth?" She asked glancing over her large spectacles to look at Raven who nodded. "Her doctor will be around before lunch."

"Oh okay. Thanks." She turned and headed back towards Charm's room. "For nothing." She added in a mumble.

Charm watched her walk into the room with a hopeful smile. "So?"

Raven cheek twitched slightly. "Before lunch he'll be here." She collapsed onto the bed in a huff.

Charm smiled down at her sister. "Hey Rae… What's going on with you and Gar?"

"What do you mean?" She snapped almost too defensively.

Charm giggled lightly. "He's a great guy. Good kisser too." She smirked upon seeing Raven's head snap up to look at her. "It was year eight. Spin the bottle or something I don't remember."

"Great to know." She replied sarcastically which cause Charm to laugh again.

"He gives you that look you know."

"So I've been told…"

Charm grinned at her sister until the doctor walked into the room in his white coat. Raven sat up to look at him as well waiting to hear what he had to say. "Good morning Miss Roth. Seems you are doing well responding to your medicine. Yes you can be unhooked from the machines to move around but it is important that you don't do anything really physical. The wounds aren't fully healed and could burst open if something went wrong. I'd say you could be discharged on Monday but we'll see how you go with walking around today. You aren't to leave the hospital."

"So I'm doing well?" Charm asked holding onto Raven's hand tightly.

"Very well." He replied with a humble smile. "The nurses will be round soon to get you free from all these machines." He nodded his head politely and then quickly made his exit.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Charm had been freed from the machines and she couldn't have been happier. They dyed her hair which turned out a lovely light golden brown which suited her nicely. They had lunch together and then painted each others nails regardless of Raven's failed attempts to say no. The others came after school to spend time with her and they all commented on her hair. Before they knew it visiting hours where over and it was time to go back to Gar's write notes to their parents and be ready to leave in the morning.

* * *

The alarms rang loudly at six in the morning making them all groan awake. It took them a good hour and a half to get dressed and bags in the car. Iris had taken care of Charm's bag for her. One group took the letters to their houses and the other group made their way to collect Charm. The Charm group was Victor, Richard, Iris, Isaiah, Raven and Garfield. Kori, Terra, Karen, Wally, Jinx, Garth and Roy delivered the letters.

"Dude does anyone else feel like we're doing something wrong?" Garfield spoke up from the backseat.

Luckily both Karen and Victor had people movers and could fit everyone in the car. "That's probably because we are." Iris spoke up chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"She wants to do this. Just remember that." Richard spoke up from the front seat. He hadn't spoken much for the last two days. Everyone knew that this was the second time he had found her dying and he wasn't handling it well.

Victor parked the car out front of the hospital. To say everyone had second thoughts was an understatement, so no one moved. There was an uneasy tension while they all just sat in the car in silence. Was this the right thing to do? Suddenly the passenger side door opened and Richard stepped out of the car and instantly made his way into the hospital. "… So we follow?" Iris asked uncomfortably glancing at each one of her friends.

Isaiah shook his head. "Let Richard do it." He thought for a moment. "Those two need some time together."

"It doesn't bother you? How close they are I mean." Raven asked glancing over her shoulder to look at the dark skinned boy.

He let out a simple laugh. "No. They used to have feelings for each other but it didn't last long. They are both happier being family close."

"It was very brief." Iris interrupted with a sigh. "It was like a week where she thought she liked him but very quickly went back to you."

"Hey Vic. Did your dad know why you needed the tickets?" Garfield asked changing the subject leaning over the chair to look at him.

"I told him that Karen and I were going away and… needed twelve more seats to avoid being next to babies…" He cleared his throat and grinned sheepishly.

"Real smooth." Raven murmured from the back seat.

Victor huffed folding his built arms across his chest. "I didn't see you getting us cheaper seats!"

"Hey look there is Rich." Garfield spoke up pointing off towards the distance forcing all of them to look to where he was pointing.

Richard was carrying Charm in his arms making his way quickly down towards the car. Iris pushed open the door for the two of them before climbing into the front seat next to Victor. Richard carefully placed Charm in the middle of the back seat before climbing in himself and shutting the door behind them. "Hi guys." She grinned.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Raven murmured from the back-back seat next to Garfield.

Charm rolled her dark blue eyes in frustration. "Yes! Guys honestly the doctor said I was doing much better then he expected and that I could have gone home on Monday. I feel fine as well. I just want to get outta' here so can we please just go?" The group swapped glanced between them but Victor slowly nodded and started the car up. Charm took a hold of Isaiah's hand and gave him a small smile. "I'm better then fine…"

The rest of the ride to the airport was rather quiet. The radio hummed softly in the background but that was about the only noise. Charm had changed into the clothes Iris bought for her before falling asleep on Isaiah. Richard lounged around in his seat keeping a glance on her every now and then. Iris was one of the few people who could read in the car which is exactly what she did. Raven and Garfield looked out their windows resting their heads on a hand while their free hands rested next to each other, touching ever so slightly. Victor drove them to the airport keeping in contact with Karen ever now and then to make sure they were going to get there around the same time.

Soon enough they had reached the car park and Victor pulled in putting the car into park. Two seconds later Karen pulled up next to them. "Alright kiddies we are here."

They groaned a 'finally' or a 'thank god' before opening the car doors and climbing out of the car. Iris ran over to Terra and hugged her with a huge grin on her face. "I'm sitting next to you!"

"Yay!" Terra squealed squeezing Iris tightly in her excitement. "Not Charm?"

Iris smiled looking over her shoulder at her best friend. "On the way back." She smiled humbly before linking arms with her blonde buddy. "Let's get our bags!"

Raven struggled to pull her bag out of the car growling as she played tug-a-war with the car, losing horribly. Garfield watched her with a smile on his face. _'Man she's cute.'_

He thought casually to himself.

He walked over to her and took a firm hold of her bag, giving it one big heave. The bag unstuck itself and he placed it down at her feet. "… Thanks." She sighed taking the handle into her hand.

The others all got their bags out of the cars then made their way into the airport, their concerns clearly gone with the wind. Isaiah carried Charm while Richard and Kori helped with their bags happily. Iris and Terra bounded in front of the group excitedly while Karen and Victor walked all couple like towards the back. Jinx and Wally seemed engrossed in a topic they had been talking about in the car. Garth and Roy also seemed to be deep in a conversation while Raven walked silently with Garfield at her side. She wasn't sure what she was feeling for the boy. Love wasn't something she felt. Or was it?

They had checked in and made their way to their plane. This was going to be a long plane ride so they each made sure they had something to amuse themselves with and made a seating plan between them so they could each talk to someone else.

Raven had an odd feeling in her gut as she looked at her group of friends, her eyes lingered on her sister trying to see if there was anything that seems wrong. There wasn't but that didn't make the feeling go away. Her eyes moved over to Garfield who was flipping through a magazine carelessly with his feet up on the table in front of the chairs. That's when the butterflies took over the odd feeling in her stomach.

'_You can't fall in love…"_


	12. Australia Part one!

**Hey guys! I hope your stickin with me and that it's still a good story… still got ideas flowing around my head for this one. So hopefully you can stick with me! I love you all who faved and alerted you guys are awesome**

**But much much love to these amazing people who reviewed!**

FelynxTiger BG-13 **(I love you too so much! You are like awesome sandwiches… Love you two lots!)**

Iheartjinx **(Thank you for keeping with me!)**

luna827 **(Welcome! Ta for your awesome review! I lick it off ur face.)**

Alyiria** (Tata sauce!)**

Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth** (Welcome back sweetie! Love you lots! :D )**

mysterygirl123** (Welcome! Ta for ur awesome review! I eat it for breakfast.)**

**Now I miss you **teentitangirl25!

**So yeah drama drama drama!**

**I cant help it lol.**

**But like I said something's are coming in the near future… or some one ;)**

**Villain alert!**

**Review please!**

**By the way of course I don't own teen titans. **

**I also don't own the two songs I used: Josh Pyke- The summer**

**Or Paramore- Misguided Ghosts.**

**Both good songs go buy them!**

**Oh and youtube isn't mine either. **

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Australia Part One**

Soon enough they were on the plane ride to Australia. There was no turning back now, the plane was ready for take off; Fifteen hours until they were in Sydney Australia. They sat in groups of three- Isaiah, Charm and Richard- Kori, Iris and Terra- Garfield, Raven and Roy- Garth, Jinx and Wally- Karen and Victor got to sit by themselves for now.

Raven sat in between the two boys unsure how she was so 'blessed' to sit with Roy. She glanced at the handsome boy. "So, Roy… Tell me about yourself."

Roy smirked his usual sly smirk. "I love the ladies!"

She sent him an unamused look. "You know what I meant Roy."

He turned to look ahead of himself. "My parents are still married. I have a younger brother and sister, my brothers ten and my sisters five."

Raven thought for a moment. "That's a bit of a gap between you all."

That's when she saw the flicker of pain cross Roy's face. "I'm a foster kid. The people I call my parents took me in when I was nine."

"Oh." She should have said something slightly more intelligent then 'oh' but nothing could come to mind. She had no idea that these people could have big problems and still smile. "Do you see…?"

Roy let out a simple strangled laugh. "I see my mother sometimes… when she's not high on something… She doesn't know who my father is."

Raven didn't know what to say. What could she say? 'I'm sorry?' he wouldn't want a person to feel pity for him that wasn't Roy. She wondered why her father was allowed to keep her until Roy took a hold of her hand bringing her back into reality. "Sorry I don't know what to say."

"Least I got out when I was five, unlike you…" Raven stiffened instantly the memories of her father beating her senseless flooded her mind. "Want to… talk about it?"

"I don't talk about it." She snapped harshly in reply.

Garfield gently took a hold of her other hand and she stiffened once again. "You can talk to us Rae, we are your friends."

"Like you talk about Andrew?" She growled turning her head enough to look at him, but the look on his face made her catch her breath in her throat. "Sorry… My dad… He drank a lot… and worked a lot…" She didn't want to talk about this. "It's not important…"

"I was too young to remember that she would leave me alone for days without food or attention. Until my neighbours noticed me going through a bin."

Raven looked at Roy and sighed. "When I was ten…" She let out another sigh. "I angered him so bad that I ended up in hospital for three weeks. They underwent a large investigation on him… But he told them I fell down the stairs… I'm sure he paid people off… He beat me almost just as bad when I go home for putting him through that. Then he disappeared for a week…" She had tensed unknowingly gripping their hands tightly while she remembered.

"Some people shouldn't have children yeah?" Roy said quietly, a fake smile planted across his face. "The people who have me now are nice enough. But you guys have felt more like a family to me…"

"You should move in." Raven said in a monotone keeping her eyes forward. "We pretty much take people in. You'd be welcome."

Charm lent over Isaiah to look at Roy and Raven. "We'd love to have you Roy."

Roy smiled at one of his best friends and his new friend. But he didn't want to seem soft. "Can I sleep with you?" He smirked; Charm sent him her knowing smile and Raven simply rolled her eyes.

Three hours passed and they all decided to swap seats now, all but Charm. Roy and Garth sat next to Charm- Richard sat with Kori and Victor- Karen sat with Raven and Jinx- Wally sat with Isaiah and Terra- Garfield sat with Iris.

"I see your getting pretty close to Wally." Raven smirked over to her best friend who instantly flushed a bright red.

She shook her head violently. "No! No, no, no! It's so not like that!"

"Girl if you don't stop shaking your head it'll fall off. Then how will you kiss him?" Karen butted in with a smirk across her lips.

"Shut up Karen!" Jinx hissed playfully hitting her leg. "He's interesting."

"I bet he is." Raven smirked over to Karen while she grinned back in return. "So Karen, I haven't really spoken much to you."

Karen smiled. "Yeah it's harder since I've already finished school. What ya' wanna' know girl?"

"How long have you known Victor?" She asked leaning forward slightly to look over Jinx and towards Karen, ignoring Jinx.

"We met when he first came to high school." She paused and let out a laugh. "I am two years older then you all. But of course Victor being Victor came after me until I finally agreed to go out with him two years later."

"Playin' hard to get woman!" Victor called over to the Karen. She smirked back in reply.

"So yeah. My friends tried to convince me that younger boys weren't the way to go. But I don't know he's not so bad." She let out a laugh. "Plus he's the only boy in the whole school who hasn't had a crush on Charm during one point or another."

"Thanks Vic!" Charm called over towards him poking her tongue out at him. "And not everyone thank you very much."

"Maybe not everyone but it feels like that sometimes." Karen retorted. "You tend to get that kind of attention when you burn what your wearing while still in school."

"So hot!" Roy hollered from his position next to Charm. "Didn't you get suspended for that?"

Charm scoffed. "Two weeks. I was lucky I wasn't expelled!"

"So wait, every guy here, excluding Victor has had a crush on her?" Raven asked switching her gaze back to Karen.

"Garth hated me at first." Charm grinned taking her finger and poking Garth in the side. "He thought I was a snob."

"You were." Garth replied sending her his famous heart melting smile.

Charm huffed before putting one of her headphones into her ear and pressed play. "Oh my god I love this song!" She squealed obviously turning the sound up.

"_I__f I could bottle up the sea breeze I would take it over to your house  
And pour it loose through your garden  
So the hinges on your windows would rust and __colour__  
Like the boats pulled up on the sand for the summer  
And your sweet clean clothes would go stiff on the line  
And there'd be sand in your pockets and nothing on your mind oh~oh~oh~ohwo~_

_But every year it gets a little bit harder  
To get back to the feeling of when we were fifteen  
And we could jump in the river upstream  
And let the current carry us to the beginning where  
The river met the sea again  
And all our days were a sun-drenched haze  
While the salt spray crusted on the window panes oh~oh~oh~ohwo~_

_We should be living like we lived that summer  
I wanna live like we live in the summer_

_We should be living like we lived that summer  
I wanna live like we live in the summer_

_And I'll remember that summer as the right one  
The storms made the pavement steam like a kettle  
And our first goodbye always seemed like hours  
In the car park in between my house and yours  
And if the summer holds a song we might sing forever  
Then the winter holds a bite we'd never felt before oh~oh~oh~ohwo~  
_

_We should be living like we lived that summer  
I wanna live like we live in the summer_

_We should be living like we lived that summer  
I wanna live like we live in the summer_

_But time is like the ocean  
You can only hold a little in your hands  
So swim before we're broken  
Before our bones become  
Black coral on the sand" _

She hummed along with the music; it was like when she sung it made them happier with life; Regardless of the situation at hand.

"_We should be living like we lived that summer  
I wanna live like we live in the summer~_

_We should be living like we lived that summer  
I wanna live like we live in the summer~_

_We should be living like we lived that summer  
I wanna live like we live in the summer~_

_I__f I could bottle up the sea breeze I would take it over to your house  
And pour it loose through your garden"_

The people around her clapped and Iris grinned. "That was the song we practically considered our own our last trip here!" Charm grinned back at her best friend and nodded. "Oh that was a great summer."

"Hey did anyone else bring their phone?" Wally asked looking between his thirteen other friends.

"I did." Raven answered first. "Thought it would be easier getting a hold of each other if we had our phones."

"That was my thought." Karen spoke up next. "I didn't think we'd want to be with each other twenty-four seven."

"I sure as hell don't!" Terra grinned. "This is my first time going to Australia though so I expect a tour Charm and Iris!"

"Of course!" Iris grinned wider before turning back to her conversation with Garfield.

Raven turned back to talk to Jinx and Karen while another two hours passed quickly, five hours down ten to go. They swapped seats again. Raven sat down next to Isaiah and Garth- Iris sat with Charm- Wally sat with Kori and Karen- Roy sat with Richard and Garfield- Jinx sat with Victor and Terra.

"Okay Garth, tell me about yourself." Raven said in her normal monotone turning to look at the handsome swimmer.

"Nothing interesting really; my parents are still together. I have a younger sister her names Rebecca, she's two years younger. I have been swimming for as long as I can remember. My dad is a swim coach and my mother is a doctor."

"What kind of Doctor?"

"She's a surgeon. Hardly ever see her she's so busy with work." Garth laughed lightly. "Dad's always there though so."

Raven looked at him, he certainly was handsome. "So you thought Charm was a snob hey?"

He let out a loud laugh. "Yeah well she was. When I first met her anyway."

Isaiah nodded. "I remember when you two first met."

"Yeah I said hi and she said 'do you mind? You are in my way so get.' and stormed off but not before flicking her hair." He shot her a look from his seat next to Raven. She sent him a large grin back. "I think that was half way through year seven."

"It was." Isaiah nodded once more let out a simple laugh. "She was moody back in year seven."

"So tell me about you, Isaiah. Since you are dating my sister." Raven deadpanned giving the boy a blank expression.

"Hm. You know about my sister, of course. My mother you saw her on that night. She's a lawyer. My father died of cancer when I was four. She has remarried but that didn't work out, they divorced two years later. You also know that I was accepted to collage last year." Isaiah explained glancing over towards his fiancé who was giggling away with her best friend. "I didn't really want to go and I'm glad I didn't."

The three talked for a bit longer before they swapped again. Terra and Kori sat with Raven- Victor and Jinx sat next to Charm- Karen sat with Wally and Iris- Garth, Roy and Richard sat together- Garfield sat with Isaiah. Raven rather enjoyed swapping seats; this was her chance to get to know everyone without having to act like she was doing it herself.

"Okay Terra. Tell me about yourself." She tried to kept her voice as monotone as possible, regardless of the fact she was enjoying finding out about her new friends.

Terra pulled back her bottom lip with her teeth. "I live with my dad and his wife. They have just had a set of twins together, two boys. My mum… well … I don't know last time I saw her she was drunk and trying to kill me." She let out a nervous laugh. "That was a good five years ago now. My dad is happier now a lot happier since he left my mum and met Nancy. He works for a big computer company."

"I see." Raven had no idea that out of this group of people they could all have so many issues. They had all lost someone or something horrible like that. Besides Iris, Jinx and Garth.

After Another two hours they swapped again- Raven sat with Wally and Iris. Garth and Isaiah were back with Charm- Garfield sat next to Richard and Kori- Jinx sat next to Roy- Karen sat with Victor and Terra.

"Go Wally. I'm on a roll." Raven spoke once again in her monotone voice.

"Are you really interested or just passing time?" Wally asked curiously glancing at the oddly beautiful girl.

She looked back at him. "Interested." She replied honestly.

"My mum is a single mum. Has been since I was born. Dad walked out on her when she found out she was pregnant. I was kinda' drug addicted until that incident where I lost my friend… I did try to stay away from that. I honestly don't know why I wasn't stronger. I promised I wouldn't do anything like that again."

"That why you weren't sure about this trip?" Raven asked leaning back into her chair.

Wally pulled a face before nodding once. "Yeah. I mean I barely know you guys as it is. I suppose you're a bit the same but I think getting away is good for me as well. I mean life's too short to do stupid shit. I'm never going to put myself in a situation like that again. Look at your sister. She has been so stubborn in leaving America as quickly as possible regardless of her health."

Raven sat unmoving. She took a glance at her sister while she joked with Isaiah and Garth seemingly happily. "I'll admit I'm worried about her as well…" Iris spoke up quietly from next to Raven making the two of them turn to give her their full attention. "I see that look in her eyes every now and then. She can't even move her right arm."

Wally nodded. "I understand her wanting to get away… But I hope she'll be okay."

"I encouraged her." Raven mumbled sinking into her chair. "If anything goes wrong it'll be my fault."

Iris shook her head. "No. She would have gone crazy staying where she was. You did the right thing."

* * *

The next eight hours passed by quickly, they had changed seats a couple more times and some of them had even fallen asleep. Kori and Raven had an interesting conversation between them while everyone else fell asleep. Soon enough the plane was landing, they were officially in 'the land down under' Iris was so excited that she had almost forced the planes doors open herself. "Get ready for the best country in the world!" (A/N A little self promoting for my homeland ;D )

Charm convinced them she could walk and to let her do so. They had retrieved their belongings before making their way towards the exit. Iris told them they would have to catch a cab to Sean's making sure to clearly give them the directions to get there. Soon enough they had piled into the cabs and were off to Bondi. Raven looked out the window to see the beautiful blue sky dominating the view from out the cab before soon enough it met the sea off in the distance. It was beautiful. They had arrived where Iris had told them and they climbed out of the cabs collecting their bags. It was a large house right on the beach's door step.

A tall lean boy stood out the front of the house, he had dark brown hair with blond through out it, and his eyes were a dark chocolate brown. "Iris! Charm!" He called out pushing himself off the brick wall.

"Sean!" They both squealed running over towards him. Raven watched the pained expression cross Charm's face while she ran up to him and was pulled into a large hug.

"What the shit are you two doing here anyway?" He grinned putting his arm around both of their waists.

"We wanted to get away, especially after Charm almost died." Iris answered looking at her best friend.

"How the shit did you almost die loser?" He asked also turning his gaze to the attractive girl.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I was shot three times by my father."

"I thought he was dead."

"Turns out my father that died wasn't actually my father."

"How's that work?"

"My mother was a whore."

"Shit aye."

"Indeed."

The group stared at the two while they so casually talked about the traumatic event like it was yesterday's news. "These are our American friends." Iris said pointing towards the group. "Oh and Charm's half sister and her fiancé."

"Sister? Fiancé? God Charm can't leave you alone for a second. Do I need to give you the talk?" Sean smirked remembering the last time she was here and him giving her 'the talk'

"No!" She sigh stepping forward and pulling Isaiah forward. "This is Isaiah."

"Ah. Nice to meet you mate. Iris has told me a lot about you." He shook the boys' hand staring him down. "Hope your good enough for her."

Charm smiled at her extremely close friend before pulling forward Raven. "This is my sister, Raven."

"Hotness runs in the family then." He smirked back at Charm who instantly rolled her misty eyes.

"This is Victor, Karen, Wally, Jinx, Terra, Kori, Richard, Garth, Garfield and Roy." Iris interrupted pointing to each of them while she introduced them.

Sean smirked instantly once his eyes set upon Terra. "Names Sean." He said taking her hand into his before gently kissing it.

Terra grinned at the attractive boy using her free hand to run through her hair flirtatiously. "Iris has told me lots about you."

"Argh let us in loser." Charm groaned leaning against the wall using her good arm to wrap around her stomach. "I feel jet lagged."

Sean rolled his eyes. "Its open idiot. You've got the guest beds. But you need to share. No sex." He said sternly with a frown on his face. "Any of you."

Charm snorted before pushing open the door and making her way towards the room she knew she wanted. Raven quickly followed after her while the others slowly made their way into the amazingly beautiful house. "Are you alright?" Raven asked sternly following Charm towards the room.

Charm glanced over her shoulder. "Rae I'm fine. I don't need you to baby me. So just drop it." She sighed walking into the room she wanted before slamming the door behind her.

Raven sighed stopping in front of the door. She wouldn't forgive herself if something went wrong…

Roy followed Terra towards a room. "You were openly flirting. So what does that mean for us?"

Terra snapped around to face Roy making sure no one was around them. "Look Roy I know of your other feelings for her. So don't act like there is anything between us. You're only saying this because you are jealous that someone else is looking at me. Yeah well deal with it Roy, I know how you feel about her." She walked into one of the guest rooms and slowly shut the door.

Roy sighed staring at the door for a moment before turning around and heading back for his belongings.

They had all picked which room they wanted to spend their stay in. Sean had demanded Charm to do a 'YouTube' video for him like they did the last time she was here. So Charm had ordered them all to leave and have a look around Bondi but not to go too far. She had insisted that Isaiah play the guitar for her and let them do a song they had been working on. Sean set up the camera and nodded a go ahead.

"1..2..3..4.." Isaiah tapped on his wooden guitar before starting to strum his fingers along the guitar to play with her.

Charm nodded her head along with the music as it played through her ears; her body was hurting, she knew it and she wasn't looking forward to going on like nothing was up without the drugs to numb the pain… she looked up towards the camera that Sean had placed on her.

"_I am going away for a while  
But I'll be back, don't try and follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes"  
_

Charm's mind was roaming on everything that had happened. She felt guilty leaving her mother alone back home. She felt sick when she thought of home. She no longer felt safe anywhere close to there.

"_And run  
From them, from them  
With no direction  
We'll run from them, from them  
With no conviction"  
_

_'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts~_

_Travelling endlessly~_

_Don't need no roads~_

_In fact they follow me~_

_And we just go in circles"  
_

Raven walked along the wharf listening to the waves hitting the banks of the sand she decided to walk alone to let her mind wonder over everything she was doing. She felt like she was all alone once again with only herself to blame. She ran from her father and that just angered him. Now she was bringing everything from her old life into her new one.

"_Well Now I'm told that this is life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it  
Would someone care to classify,  
Of broken hearts and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on"_

Roy watched Terra walk off with Iris, Kori and Richard sighing at himself. What was he doing? He fooled around because it's what helped him cope with everything that had gone wrong in his life. She was right about him loving her. But he loved Terra too. He stood against the building listening to her sing.

_"And run  
To them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not useless  
We are just…_

_Misguided ghosts~_

_Traveling__ endlessly~_

_The ones we trusted the most~_

_Pushed us far away~_

_And there's no one road~_

_We should not be the same~_

_But I'm just a ghost~_

_And still they echo me~_

_They echo me in circles"_

Charm let Isaiah play the tune until the end bobbing her head along with the tune until the music ended. She sent him a smile while Sean stopped recording.

Raven sat down on a wooden bench looking out over the ocean suddenly out of no where Jinx took a seat next to her. "Shit life gets complicated doesn't it?" She said looking out in the same direction as Raven.

Raven let the sun warm her skin and the ocean smell fill her nose, her mind was in a loop and she hated it. "You could say that."

Jinx gave a small smile placing her hands on the bench on either side of her thighs. "I think I really like him, Rae. He's smart and funny… given he has issues but honestly in this group who hasn't."

Raven kept her gaze out on the ocean watching the small wave's crash to the sandy ground. Garth suddenly plonked himself on the other side of Raven. "I can't get time to talk to Iris."

"Putting that kinda out there aren't you?" Jinx snorted keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her letting her mind think about Wally.

Garth looked over towards the two best friends. "Least I'm trying to do something about it. Told Wally or Gar how you two feel?"

Raven snapped her head back to Garth and sent him a death glare. "What makes you think I like him?"

"You two have been spending a lot of time together." Jinx chimed in lazily swinging her legs.

"So?" She growled turning her glare to Jinx.

Garth relaxed into the wooden chair. "He told you about Andrew."

"So why wont Iris talk to you?" Jinx asked leaning forward slightly to look down at him.

He half smiled trying to hide his disappointment. "She's too busy making sure Charm doesn't die on her." He chuckled lightly. "She really cares for her and its just who she is."

Victor used his butt to push Jinx over who pushed Raven over who pushed Garth over receiving an 'oomph' from each one before he sat down on the bench. "God fat ass!" Jinx squealed pulling herself off the bench.

"You all need to stop being such whiney bitches." Victor grinned at the three of them. "Just tell them how you feel! That's what I did with Bee ya'll."

"After two years of rejection you mean?" Raven sent a smirk towards the large beefy man.

Victor scoffed. "Got her in the end didn't I!"

"I don't know Wally doesn't seem interested." Jinx sighed, sinking back into the wooden chair.

Both Victor and Garth scoffed at the same time. "He's interested." Garth spoke up first.

"Iris said he gives you 'the look'." Raven droned out wrinkling her nose at the memory.

"Not to mention he goes out of his way to talk to you." Victor added with a simple nod of the head.

"Hey guys! We're going clubbing tomorrow night!" Charm called over to them with Sean, Isaiah and Roy with her. "So come on we are finding the others and going shopping!"

Raven groaned sinking more into the chair. "I was quiet happy sitting here alone."

"Move it!" Charm yelled in an irritated tone making them all groan and follow after her. "Sean's going to get us fake ID's by the way."

Jinx let out a laugh. "Well if we are going to break the law we may as well go all out."

"Clubbing so isn't my thing." Raven droned out from the back of the group.

"Have you ever been?" Sean asked turning around to look at his best friend's sister. Raven shook her head a 'no' to which he smirked. "Then how would you know?"

Isaiah held onto Charm's right arm carefully while Roy held her other hand walking with her. She glanced over her shoulder and to her sister. "It'll be fun. Come on please try and be less doom and gloom about it?"

"Slut here has a point." Sean grinned pointing at Charm. "Take you to some good clubs."

"Oh can we go to that one you took as too last time?" Iris squealed popping up next to Sean with a big grin on her face.

"Um maybe next week dad's bartending at that club tomorrow." He let out a laugh. "And he would know you were underage."

"When did Dale start bartending?" Charm asked curiously.

"Bitch don't you read my emails?" He hissed at her while she grinned sheepishly. "Slut. He started last year."

"We have found some skanky clothe stores!" Terra said in a sing-song voice happily stepping in front of the group arms linked with Kori.

Charm and Sean grinned at each other. "That's our stop then!"

* * *

They had found the rest of the group and started shopping. Raven sighed at what her sister made her buy for tonight but she kept pulling the 'I got shot' line and she couldn't help but give in, regardless of how angrily. Charm had decided what most of the girls would wear besides Iris who she let pick her own. Terra flirted openly with Sean who returned her flirting with ease. The boys got to pick out a dark wash jeans and a buttoned up shirt of their choice. They were making their way back towards Sean's house with bags of shopping and some take out food.

Raven walked towards the back of the group with Garfield next to her. "So when do your parents get back?"

"Not for another three weeks." Garfield replied taking a glance back towards the Gothic girl he had fallen for. "They are in Africa at the moment."

"What for?"

"They are doing something for their job. I was going to go but mum thought I shouldn't miss any school." He laughed uncomfortably at that running his hand through his fading green hair. "Charm's just lucky we all love her so much."

Raven's eyes drifted up to her sister walking happily in front of her holding onto Iris' and Kori's hand while the boys carried their shopping. "I heard about the spin the bottle thing…"

Garfield let out another uncomfortable laugh turning his eyes in the other direction. "Yeah. It was awkward because at the time I had a crush on her. Mind you it was only because she would hang out with Richard and she was the only girl I was around a lot. She's pretty and all sure. But a little too… Charm?"

Raven smiled the smallest smile. "Yeah. I can see that."

"It went onto Iris for a little then Terra. I wasn't thinking back then." He shook his head at his younger self. "Just wanted any pretty girl."

"Like most boys." Raven commented turning her attention to Roy. "Although I think he's a little more complicated then that."

Garfield followed Raven's eye site onto Roy. "Yeah Terra told me he loves someone else but doesn't know who. He's slept with so many people though."

Raven shrugged effortlessly. "This whole group has feelings for each other that it's hard to keep track some times. I suppose that's what teenagers are 'supposed' to do?"

"There is… something I need to tell …-"

"Dinner time!" Terra yelled loudly pulling open the front door to let them all in.

Raven turned back to Garfield. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing." He sighed in defeat taking a hold of her arm and dragging her into the house before she could say anything else.

Sean and Terra flirted like crazy throughout dinner and the only people not to notice were Karen and Victor who were too busy being 'in love'. Raven had notice that Charm and Isaiah were avoiding each other and she wasn't sure why. Jinx and Wally flirted harmlessly and almost unnoticeable by the others if it wasn't for Garth snorting at one of the attempts to flirt, Kori and Richard 'shared' their plates of food between them causing Raven to roll her eyes at their lameness. They all seemed to be having a good time. "God you are such a jerk." Charm growled storming out of the room, that's when Raven knew she had missed something.

As if simultaneously they all turned to look at Isaiah. "What was that?" Richard was the first to ask.

"It's nothing." Isaiah replied stabbing some of his dinner with his fork.

Raven seemed to be the only one to notice Roy get up and follow after her. "I'm going to go see if she's alright." She deadpanned rising to her feet. "Change her bandages and things."

They all nodded their heads in reply turning back to their food or talking, which ever they were doing. She walked down the hallway then up the stair towards the room Charm had decided to keep as her own. She stopped just before the door hearing talking; she peered in to see Charm snugged up in bed with Roy on top of the sheets facing her. "It's complicated." She wiggled under the sheets letting out a hiss of pain.

"I can listen." Roy replied staring at her intently.

"He said I've been different and that I should talk about it. I kept telling him that I don't want to talk about it right now. But he wouldn't listen and just kept on it then said that I was crazy."

Raven heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned around to 'shhh' them, realising it was Garfield heading for the toilet she stopped him pulling him against the wall. "Shut up." She warned leaning back in to listen.

Garfield popped his head into the room as well just in time to see Roy gently brush the strains of hair in front of her face before her ear running his hand down her cheek before pulling it away. Raven watched them staring into each others eyes a little too long very slowly moving closer. "Knock knock!" She said loudly walking into the room pulling Garfield in behind her. "Oh Roy."

"Please don't tell me you've come in here to check on me." Charm sighed sinking more into the bed.

Raven rolled her lovely blue eyes. "Don't think yourself so important princess. I have to change your bandages other wise you'll die of infection. Wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Hey Gar asked Rae out yet?" Charm asked batting her eye lashes at her sister.

Raven kept her blank expression. "You can leave now, Gar. She seems to be in a bitchy mood."

"Just hurry up and do it so you can all get out!" Charm yelled in annoyance, she swapped glances with the two boys in the room they all knew she wasn't acting right.

"Alright…" Raven said quietly move over to get what she needed too.

"We'll just be down stair if you need us." Garfield spoke up pulling on Roy's arm gently. "Let you do what you need too."

Raven watched them leave, shutting the door behind them. She instantly turned to Charm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Charm snapped defensively.

"I saw you and Roy."

"We were talking?"

"Are you sure? Because to me you looked like the two of you were about ready to kiss."

"Oh Raven. Just because you can't open up to people don't misinterpret shit."

Raven gritted her teeth. "Do we need to take you back to the hospital?"

"I'm fine."

"Your going to have to stop being so stubborn about it all Charmian."

"Oh I'm the stubborn one? Was I the one who waited twelve years to get help? Was I the one who let dad beat you to a bloody pulp for twelve years without going to anyone? It's because of you that I almost died."

Although she kept her poker face intact the guilt ripped through her. "Sorry."

"Why don't you people get it that? I. Don't. Want. Too. Talk. About. It!"

"Whatever Charm." Raven replied simply turning around and leaving the room.

"You right?" Garfield asked leaning against the wall while she passed him. "Pretty harsh."

"She can say what she wants." Raven replied walking towards the room she had picked out.

Garfield pulled on her arm to stop her walking but not enough to make her turn around. "It wasn't your fault, Rae." He said softly watching her head fall.

She pulled her arm loose roughly. "Good night, Garfield."

Garfield sighed heavily watching her walk into the room and slam shut the door. This was supposed to be a fun holiday but already cracks were beginning to show through the happy surface. He hopped that it would get better over the rest of the trip.


	13. Australia Part Two

**Hey guys! Big thanks to everyone who faved and Alerted first! I love you guys.**

**Also this is chapter thirteen! This chapter doesn't feel like it moves that much but yeah lol I hope you enjoy!**

**Big thank you to the amazing people who reviewed!**

FelynxTiger**- I love you so much me faithful reviewer! You are so Awesome it is almost unbelievable! I love you. More action and tension to come!**

BG-13**- You are also a faithful reviewer and I can't tell you how much I love you! :D Yes Charm was a bit of a bitch wasn't she? Lol**

luna827**- I'm glad you liked the songs! :D I hope you like the story too lol thank you!**

iheartJinx**-** **I am updating for you now! You'll find out this now! Thank you for reviewing!**

checkerboard-pineapple**- Hehe I do aim to please! I hope I can keep your interest and thank you for reviewing! :D **

Muroun**- Yay! Thank you for such a lovely review! I'm glad you enjoy it because I really enjoy writing it! SO keep up the reviewing and ill keep up the updating! Thank you! I eat your reviews for breakfast 3**

Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**- Hehe sweetie! Indeed Charm was a bitch but iunno what will happen! Well I do but I cant tell you that! So youll have to keep reading and keep updating! Love you lots!**

Lara**- Lol a bitch of a bitch. I love it! Thank you for your review! I enjoy it!**

Sunlight**- Thank you! I hope I write drama well! Keep up the updating! Thank you again!**

teentitangirl25-** Yay so glad your back! Yes I know I hated school too but it's always fun to write about! I hope you can keep reviewing because I love hearing from you!**

Alyiria-** Thank you for your review! I am updating now :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was a very lol kinda thing for me to write and all cause I was a little distracted. But I promise the next chapter will be awesome and I hope this one is good. Please Review!**

**Love you all.**

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Australia Part two!**

Raven sighed staring into the blackness that consumed her room. It had been a couple of hours now and she couldn't sleep, her mind was too busy blaming herself. There was a soft knock on the door and without any permission the door slowly opened letting light stream into the room, blinding her vision for a moment. "Rae, can I come in?" Charm's voice whispered before the door opened fully and she came in anyway.

"Going to be a bitch?" Raven asked in her monotone watching her shut the door behind her.

Charm took a deep breath and climbed onto the bed. "I'm… sorry about what I said." She lay down next to Raven. "I know it wasn't your fault I'm just… I don't know…"

Raven stayed silent for a moment studying her sisters' face. "It was my-"

"No!" Charm interrupted shaking her head. "Please Rae. Don't. There wasn't anything you could have done and honestly… I would have rather almost died and had you as a sister then not have even met you… I think that came out right…"

Raven let a light smile cross her face pulling her sister into a large hug. "You are crazy. You know that right?"

Charm laughed lightly wrapping her left arm around her sister. "I just haven't felt like me lately." Suddenly Charm's right arm began to shake violently.

Raven pulled back to see what was happening while Charm looked away holding the top of her right arm with her left hand. "You okay?"

"It's the tremors. They happen a lot…" After a moment or two her arm finally stopped shaking. Charm's eyes slowly made their way back to Raven. "I realised today… There is a high chance I'll never play sports again… Hell I might not even be able to write and well… that scared me Rae and … I took it out on you and Isaiah and… I shouldn't have."

"It's really fine." Raven spoke glancing at her sister while she stared down at the bed sheets. "I heard the song you sang by the way. It was really great."

Charm grinned. "Good changing the subject there, miss."

"Don't need to dwell on it. You're just lucky you are my sister." Raven replied with a slight smirk receiving a smile in return. "…Are you going to talk to Isaiah?"

"Yeah… I think I know a better way of telling him but… I don't know." Charm answered running her fingers through her long golden brown hair.

"What about… Actually never mind." Raven sighed falling back onto the bed in a huff.

"Hey can-" A knock on the door interrupted Charm's sentence making them both stare up at the door.

"Come in?" Raven spoke up taking another glance at her sister who was grinning back at her.

"…Hey Rae I just wanted…" Garfield stopped his sentence upon seeing Charm sitting on the bed next to Raven with a grin on her face. "Oh. Charm."

"Hey Gar." She couldn't stop the grin on her face. "I'm sorry bout before. I'm just really looking forward to having you as my big brother."

"Out. Now." Raven sighed pointing towards the door while her giggling sister got off the bed.

She walked up to Garfield gently pulling him in for a hug. "I really am sorry." She whispered before letting him go and taking her exit.

"I sorta' feel sorry for Isaiah you know? Having her all his for the rest of his life." Garfield joked causally making his way over to her bed.

"I heard that Gar." Charm snapped sending a death glare his way. Garfield let out an uncomfortable laugh. "After you've finished talking I need to borrow you." And with that she was gone again.

Garfield groaned and fell back onto the bed in a huff. "You feeling better?" He asked tilting his head back enough to look at her.

Raven smiled a humble smile; Garfield loved seeing her full smiles. "The pain seems to be herself for now. Which is good."

"I'm asking about you. Not the pain." Garfield replied, his tone serious.

Raven sent him a small smile. "I'm fine, Gar."

Garfield studied her features. "That's good."

"Yes it is, Garfield." Raven replied her tone amused.

"Well I better go see what the pain wants." Garfield smiled at her pushing himself up to his feet.

"Thanks Gar. For everything." Raven said quietly looking up into his bright green eyes.

Garfield flashed a toothy grin. "Anything for you, Rae." And with that he left.

Raven sighed once the door shut. She couldn't fall in love with Garfield. Love only meant heart break down the road and she knew that all too well. Her mind wondered in the darkness for an hour longer until she had finally drifted to sleep.

The night passed quickly after that and soon it was morning. Raven stirred awake upon hearing loud noises come from down stairs. She let out an irritated groan reaching out for the small alarm clock that sat on the bed table beside her. Nine Thirty the clock blinked in little red numbers which surprised Raven. "Come on, get up all of you!" Charm voice yelled from downstairs.

Raven groaned pushing the blankets off herself slowly making her way down towards the voice. She exited her room, rubbing her eyes and yawning suddenly feeling herself bump into something. "Ouch."

"Oh morning Rae." Jinx grinned wrapping an arm around Raven's waist. "It's not like you to sleep in."

"Yeah…" Raven replied simply letting Jinx guide her down the stairs. "Tired."

They had all made their way to the kitchen where Charm was waiting for them. "Shut up and all of you sit!" Charm grinned at her group of friends pulling Isaiah towards the front. "I wanted to do this because you guys are all crazy and ignoring the fact that love is honestly in between all of us." Garfield and Roy sat on chairs facing the rest of the group with two different guitars in their laps. She lent into Isaiah kissing his lips softly for a moment before pulling away. "You know I can express myself better in music…"

Sean sat towards the back with his video camera at the ready and they all knew she was going to sing something. "Good to go whenever you are slut." Sean called out sending her a smile.

Charm looked back at the two boys and nodded signalling a 'go'. The two boys started playing their parts and the others could help but swing to the music just like Charm was. After a moment her eyes met the groups and she opened her mouth.

"_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist"_

Charm eyes locked in with Isaiah's and a small smile crossed her lips.

"_But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception"_

Roy and Gar played their guitar parts while Charm danced softly to the music.

"_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face  
_  
_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance~  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_  
_  
Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception~!_"

Roy stood up playing the guitar solo part moving around Charm in a circle while she moved with him keeping their eyes on each other. Garfield played his little part while sitting down staring at Raven. Charm had a grin on her face while she danced along with the music

"_I've got a tight grip on reality!  
But I can't!  
Let go of what's in front of me here!  
I know you're leaving!  
In the morning, when you wake up!  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream!_

_Ohh-!  
_  
_You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception"_

Charm walked up to Isaiah singing gently running her hand down the side of his face.

"_And I'm on my way to believing~_

_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing"_

The group smiled clapping for their friends' talent. Charm, Garfield and Roy took a bow. "Also A big congrats to Richard, he finally asked Kori out on a date!"

The group of friends laughed giving off some 'about times' 'woohoos!' and 'yays!'. Richard and Kori both blushed a violent shade of red. Charm took a seat on Isaiah's lap while he happily wrapped his arms around her. Iris grinned, hugging Kori tightly. "I am so pleased!" She squealed happily jumping up and down.

"The boys and I are going out to lunch then a movie." Isaiah spoke up giving Charm a gentle squeeze. "Besides Rich who is taking Kori out somewhere."

"Means us girls can go shopping." Charm smirked towards Raven in time to see her roll her eyes.

"Not me." Terra spoke up from towards the back next to Sean. "Sean's taking me out."

Iris and Charm rolled their eyes simultaneously but Terra ignored both of them. "Rae? Jinx? Karen?" They both pleaded with large eyes.

Jinx swapped glances with Karen and Raven. Raven groaned loudly. "Fine."

"Yay!" Charm and Iris squealed together excitedly making their way back up to their room talking to each other about what they were going to plan to do.

"Looks like you girls will be gone all day." Garfield grinned at Raven who slumped back into her seat, clearly annoyed.

Jinx smiled taking a seat on top of Raven. "It'll be fun just the five of us."

"I can't stay here and read can I." She deadpanned in reply resting her back onto the chair, more in annoyance then anything.

Karen shook her head at the girl. "Girl you should be more excited about this kind of stuff."

Raven cocked an eye brow at the girl. "Me?"

"You'll have fun, Rae." Garfield flashed his toothy grin wiggling his eyebrows.

Raven stared blankly at the boy. She then got up and headed for the stairs without a word. Jinx laughed and patted Garfield's shoulder. "Just ask her out already Gar." She grinned before quickly following after Raven before Garfield could come up with a retort.

Isaiah walked up to Garfield placing his hand onto his shoulder. "These Roth women my friend, they just might destroy your brain."

Richard snorted loudly. "That's an understatement." And with that the remaining group of friends burst into laughter.

Roy shook his head looking at the group of friends laugh. "You'd be lucky to get them." He spoke up forcing them all to stop and look at him. Roy turned to look at Isaiah. "Very." And with that he headed up the stairs to get ready for their day out.

Terra watched him leave while the others looked at each other a little confused. She stood up from the chair. "So what movie are you guys going to see?"

"Buried." Wally shrugged from the kitchen pouring a large glass of orange juice. "Should be out all day."

"Well boys let go get ready." Victor grinned; he let out a loud yawn before finishing with another grin.

Sean slipped his arms around Terra's waist walking with her towards the stairs, kissing her neck flirtatiously. Terra giggled while the rest of the group pulled faces or screwed up noses.

* * *

After twenty minutes the boys had got dressed and were out the door. The two couples left twenty minutes after that and an hour later the girls had finally gotten ready. Iris helped Charm get dressed; she found it hard without her right arm movement. She had a pair of light denim short shorts and a pink loose top that showed off her flat stomach and butterfly belly ring, it also showed off the bandage she had across the lower part of her stomach and the one wrapped around her shoulder. She got Iris to tie her hair into a high ponytail. Iris wore a short yellow dress with matching yellow thongs leaving her hair out. Raven wore a black thigh length skirt with a short sleeved purple shirt tying her hair up into a high ponytail. Jinx wore dark denim short shorts and a tight pink top leaving her hair out while Karen wore a white dress leaving her hair in her normal bun.

"So where are we going?" Karen was the first to ask looking at her group of girl friends.

Iris and Charm looked at each other before grinning. "We are taking you to our favourite places that aren't the beach. Since we are all going to the beach tomorrow." Iris explained linking her arm with Charm's.

"Aren't we going clubbing tonight?" Jinx asked keeping her arm link with Raven's. It was a lovely summer's day. The skies were a beautiful bright blue and the sun was shining brightly.

"Yep." Charm grinned.

"Can you guys believe we are technically in our last year of school?" Iris grinned; giving Charm's left arm a little squeeze.

"It's a little sad." Jinx said with a light laugh.

Karen rolled her eyes but an amused look on her face. "You still got collage and things guys."

"Yeah but whose to say we will all be together." Iris sighed, her tone disheartened. "I can't imagine being away from you guys."

"We've still got a year together." Raven droned out from the back rolling her eyes at the moping teens.

Iris nodded a little happier. "Yeah and it's only just the end of the school year. Well in two weeks."

"Come on let's go get some brunch I'm hungry." Charm grinned pulling Iris to move faster towards the little café on beach side.

Iris giggled while being pulled along. "You're always hungry!"

"I'm surprised you're not the size of a house!" Jinx let an evil smirk cross her full red lips.

Charm turned around to face Jinx sticking her tongue out at the enchanting girl, pulling quiet an unattractive face. "Yeah well F you!" She grinned.

Karen shook her head letting a light laugh out. "Behave youngin's."

The five girls enjoyed their brunch together talking about anything and everything. Once they had finished they moved onto other little side shops and the joys of Bondi. To their surprise five hours had passed and they were about ready to head back home to get ready for the club tonight. Raven walked out of the shop first looking over her shoulder to reply to a question from Iris she suddenly felt herself crash to the floor, until strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back up and into his chest. "Raven?"

Raven eyes widened at the site and her four friends stood behind her coming to see if she was alright. "…What are you…"

"Well isn't this fate?" His voice sent chills through her spine, his piercing blue eyes connected with her crystal ones.

"Raven?" Charm asked moving up and tugging her sister free from the strangers grasp.

The boy looked Charm up and down. "I didn't think you were the type to hang out with slutty plastics."

"Excuse me?" Charm growled sending a glare his way.

Raven stared in slight amazement. "That's my sister you're talking about…" She finally managed to get out.

Charm held onto Raven's hand staring at her sister in confusion. "Raven do you know him?"

Raven took a deep breath. "This is Malchior… He's my…"

"Boyfriend." He smirked finishing her sentence for her taking her free hand into his, slowly bringing it to his lips.

The four girls stared at this boy, he had long light blond hair with piercing icy blue eyes, and he was tall and nicely built. "Boyfriend?" Jinx was the first to ask, her tone disbelieving.

"You can't call yourself that. You left me remember?" Raven's voice was low; she hadn't seen Malchior for a while now.

Malchior smiled his charming smile. "I had to, my love. But this is clearly fate."

"Raven we have to go." Charm growled tugging on the hand that was in her own. "Forget him…"

"I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut plastic. This is between me and my betrothed." Charm instantly let go of Raven's hands once the words left this boys mouth.

Raven felt her breath catch in her throat. "I… I don't live with… my father anymore we aren't-"

"Oh dear Raven. You and I are still indeed betrothed. I was just out living life while you were still in school." Malchior smile curled onto his face. "You have to at least spend some time with me."

"She doesn't need to do anything." Jinx snapped, her tone and expressions giving away how pissed off she was. "Raven can we go now?"

"Come on my love." Malchior's voice was like velvet and all the emotion she had felt with him came flooding back to her.

"…We are going clubbing tonight. Come along…"

"But Raven-"

"Give him the name of the club, Charm." Raven interrupted glancing over her shoulder.

Malchior turned his icy blue eyes onto Charm and sent her a cruel smirk. "Be a good little sister in law and do what you're told." Charm stared at him with a frown. "What's the matter all that plastic gone to your head my dear?"

Charm pulled a face of disgust before turning around and walking off towards home, not wanting to deal with anymore of it. Malchior chuckled to himself turning his eyes back onto Raven. "Raven, are you really going to let him talk to Charm like that?" Iris asked in disbelief.

"Shall we go for a coffee, my love?" His voice wrapped around her like silk holding his hand out for her and she instantly melted.

She smiled a whole hearted smile and took his hand. "I think we have enough time for that."

Jinx was fuming. "Raven, are you serious?"

Karen scoffed gently taking a hold of Jinx's and Iris' arm. "Come on girls, let's go."

* * *

Charm walked into the house pissed off. She turned around and kicked the door closed catching the attention of the boys who were talking to each other in the kitchen. Isaiah was the first to speak up. "What's up babe?"

"And where are the others?" Richard added shyly holding Kori's hand under the table.

Charm got angry all over again and kicked the door again, Isaiah got concerned now and walked up to her gently pulling her over towards the kitchen. "Babe…?"

"Raven's horrible, horrible boyfriend!... Fiancé… whatever the hell that tool is!" She growled before turning around and storming towards the stairs.

Garfield instantly scrambled after her reaching her before she could get away. "What?"

Charm looked at Garfield as he pulled her back to face him. "… She has a boyfriend, Gar… I'm sorry." The look on his face broke her heart and she felt terrible for him. "You, me and some shots tonight… Come we'll talk." She said softly taking a hold of his hand and dragging him up the stairs.

Jinx, Iris and Karen walked into the house clearly not in a happy mood, Jinx being the most pissed off. "Jinx calm down." Iris said softly causing the remaining boys to turn towards the door.

Jinx looked at Iris with an annoyed expression. "Iris I am supposed to be her best friend. But not once did she tell me that she was betrothed?" She passed in front of the two girls needing to do something, anything. "What if Charm didn't tell you her and Isaiah got engaged?"

"But Charm and I are different." Iris answered a little more defensively then she wanted it to sound.

Jinx scoffed. "Oh please Iris. She trusts Richard way more then you."

The others stayed silent unsure of what all the fuss was about and what exactly happened while they were out. Iris glared at Jinx. "Yeah well at least Charm wouldn't blatantly ignore me like Raven just did. So go suck a lemon!" She hissed before storming away from the girl, Garth quickly went after her without another word.

Jinx growled and walked off towards the room she was staying in. Karen stood at the door with her arms folded and an eyebrow raised; the rest of the table was looking at her waiting for an explanation. Victor stood up and walked towards his long term girlfriend. "Okay babe you need to tell us what the hell just happened."

Karen shook her head taking in a deep breath. "Well turns out Raven, has a boyfriend. When she was with her father he betrothed her to this Malchior, honestly I didn't even think they did that anymore. He was pretty harsh to Charm and Raven forgot we existed before leaving with him."

"Okay so why is Jinx so pissed?" Wally asked rubbing the front of his neck.

Karen pulled her bottom lip back with her teeth. "Um Raven didn't tell her about him."

"So she's gone with him?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow. "And what did he say to Charm?"

"A slutty plastic." Karen answered walking over to the kitchen and pouring herself a drink.

"What is this term 'plastic'?" Kori asked looking at each of her friends.

They looked at her for a moment before Isaiah spoke up. "Its not nice and she is far from plastic."

Terra came into the room giggling, her hair was slightly tangled and she was wearing Sean's shirt. Roy instantly stood up and left the room while everyone else just looked at her. "What?"

Karen shook her head. "I'm going to go get ready for tonight."

"I'm going to check on Jinx." Wally spoke up next leaving the room with haste.

Richard took a hold of Kori's hand before exiting the room with Victor following to wherever Karen had gone off too. Isaiah simply continued eating not paying any attention; Terra rolled her eyes simply walking over to the kitchen to eat.

* * *

Charm sat on her bed with Garfield; they had been speaking about what had happened when a knock on her door interrupted them. "Come in?" Charm called out in a confused tone.

Roy opened the door and stepped inside slowly shutting the door behind him, the two teens looking at him confused. "I think Terra is having sex with your friend."

Charm sighed holding out her left hand for him to which he made his way over and took. He climbed onto the bed wrapping his arms around Charm to pull her into a hug. Garfield watched Roy carefully while he held Charm close. "Listen you two whenever you feel depressed tonight come to me and well do shots."

* * *

Wally knocked on Jinx's door nervously. He hadn't ever fallen in love before and he wasn't even sure he knew if this was love. Jinx pulled open the door expecting to see Iris or Raven but was a little thrown off guard to see Wally. "Wally…"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Jinx sighed deeply leaning up against the door post. "Rae and I are supposed to be really good friends but she didn't tell me then she left with him."

"Well maybe there is more to it then that and you should ask her when she gets back…" Wally replied sending her a sweet smile. "Let's just have fun tonight?... You and me?"

A soft smile appeared on Jinx's face. "I'd like that…"

* * *

Garth had walked into the room with Iris who had thrown herself onto the bed dramatically. He softly smiled to himself as soon as she had. "You okay, Iris?" The handsome swimmer asked.

Iris didn't lift her head from the pillow. "Jinx is a bitch." She mumbled into the pillow.

Garth made his way over to the bed gently taking a seat. "She's just upset." He said softly placing his hand on her shoulder.

Iris turned her head enough to see him. "Yeah well she was right about the Richard thing."

Garth smiled carefully brushed the hair out of her face. "She loves you. You know that."

"Look at you being Mr. Therapist." Iris smiled softly looking up into his dark, dark eyes. "Thank you, Garth."

* * *

Raven walked into the house slightly later then she was hoping everyone else had eaten dinner and started to get ready to leave. As soon as she walked in she knew there was tension and she knew they were mad at her for keeping him a secret. Jinx walked passed her dressed up in a black mini dress with matching black high heels and her hair loose around her shoulders. "Jinx…" She called out rather weakly, shaking her head.

Jinx glanced over towards her but shook her head continuing on her way to wherever she was going. She rolled her eyes before heading up to her 'room' to get changed and ready to go. She headed up the stairs sharply turning the corner before crashing into someone; she felt a pair of arms grab her once again stopping her from hurting herself. "Raven." Garfield voice cut through the air harshly.

"Gar I-"

"Come on Gar." Charm's voice called out blatantly ignoring Raven's presence.

Raven looked up at her sister; she was in a hot pink strapless mini dress with stockings making her legs look like silk and matching high heels. Her hair was in loose ringlets that fell down her back making her dark blue eyes stand out against her pale skin. "Charm I-"

"I actually exist now do I?" Charm growled the anger clear in her tone. "Come on Gar."

Garfield nodded and made his way over towards Charm taking her hand into his helping her down the stairs in her high heels. Raven sighed heavily but continued on her way to get ready so she could meet Malchior at the bar. The rest of the group had left leaving the fake ID for her behind on the table, not even saying goodbye. That's when she knew she was in hot water.

She got dressed into her dark purple mini dress with matching high heels that her sister had picked out for her. Charm had gotten all the girls to get the same style of dress just different colours. Kori's was a pearl pink, Karen's was a white, and Iris' was a soft yellow. The boys had dark wash jeans and a coloured button up shirt of their choice.

She made her way towards the club alone feeling slightly annoyed about them leaving her but it quickly melted away when she saw Malchior waiting for her out front of the club. She thought she was over him when he had left her a year ago but everything about him drew her in, his smell, his smile, his eyes and most of all the way he used his words. "Ah my love you look beautiful."

Raven smiled sweetly at him feeling her security blanket fall away. "You look handsome yourself."

"Where is your plastic sister with her plastic friends?" He cooed into her ear upon placing his arm around her shoulder.

"She really isn't plastic…"

"Oh come on Raven, she is exactly what we loathed. Her and her friends." Malchior pulled her towards the bar lowering his arm to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Raven entered the bar hearing the loud music and amount of people in the club, the lights flashed different colours and made patterns in the large area. She spotted her friends downing a shot of something before moving off to dance. Malchior pulled her over to the bar to order a drink.

Richard danced with Kori keeping his hands on her body his smile was wide but also humble. Victor and Karen danced together all couple like, showing everyone that they were indeed in love.

Terra and Sean were inseparable and that went for their hands as well. Jinx shook her head at them wondering if they just might actually do each other right there and then, but Wally pulling her towards him by her hips snapped her attention back to him.

Isaiah kept Charm close letting everyone know she was his, he pulled her into a kiss on the dance floor until a tap on the shoulder caused her to break away for a moment. Roy sighed passing her a shot before downing is own.

Garfield leaned on a large wooden pole watching the other dance together until his eyes fell on her. She was smiling and dancing with him drinking an alcoholic drink while she let his arms roam across her body. Garfield instantly growled turning sharply to the bar before getting two shots and storming over to Charm. He passed it to her and the two downed their drinks. "These two are going to get me drunk." Charm stated simply to Isaiah who shook his head and pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her.

Raven kept her eyes on only Malchior fighting the urge to look over at her friends. He pulled her close to him pressing her body up against his. "I have missed you, lately." He spoke into her ear.

"Then why did you leave?" Raven sighed over the loud music.

Malchior smirked at her. "Don't worry about that."

Raven frowned. "I do worry about that, Malchior."

Malchior handed her another drink. "We'll talk about it later my love."

Garfield watched them from afar rolling his eyes and mocking movement Malchior would make, he would have looked crazy to a normal person. He watching Malchior move in to claim her with his mouth kissing her passionately and that was the first time he really felt crushed. He walked back to the bar ordering four more shots and taking the tray over to Charm demanding she drink the two and he drink the other two, which she did without question; Roy not far behind him with another three different types of shots for her to down. Between watching Terra practically dry hump Sean and Isaiah claiming Charm with his mouth over and over again he was almost ready to buy the whole bar out.

Jinx would glance at Raven every now and then just to see what she was doing; Wally noticed this and pulled her away for that general area. "You gotta stop." He yelled into her ear so she could hear him over the music.

"Stop what?" Jinx asked taking a sip of her drink knowing full well he was talking about Raven.

Wally shook his head. "Look Jinx it'll work out you just need to give it space."

"What do I do in the meantime?" She sighed placing her forehead onto his bold shoulder. "I lost her for years and she's finally back and keeping this from me."

Wally gently pulled on her shoulders to force her to look at him, their eyes connected and he slowly moved closer to her before gently kissing her lips softly.

* * *

It had been a good two hours and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Besides Roy and Garfield who had easily gotten Charm drunk but they kept passing her shots when they felt irritated or annoyed. Kori and Richard, even drunk, were still too embarrassed to kiss in public unlike the other couples. Garth still hadn't let Iris know how he felt but danced with her all night even when she moved to dance with Charm and Isaiah.

Isaiah pulled out of a kiss before moving to her ear. "I need to go toilet. I'll be back soon." He said before gently kissing her ear.

"Okay, I love you." Charm nodded and continued dancing by herself and that's when Roy saw his opportunity.

Roy slid his hands around Charm's waist from behind gently caressing her stomach; she leaned back into him with a smile on her face. Roy gently pushed the hair behind her ear before pressing his lips to her ear. "I need… to talk to you beautiful."

Charm had had too much to drink but she nodded anyway allowing him to guide her to wherever he was planning too.

Raven should have realised what he was doing but she was too clouded with emotion and having her first 'love' back with her. He had slipped something into one of her drinks and she had started to feel funny.

"How about you come back to mine?" He spoke into her ear before moving down to her neck and gently kissing it. "What do you say?"

Raven felt light headed and sick to her stomach. She looked up into his eyes and slowly nodded her head.

He smirked and slid his arm around her waist heading towards the exit with her slouching into him. They passed Garfield without Raven even acknowledging him, this pissed him off and he turned around and pulled back on her arm; Malchior felt her stop and he turn around to see him holding onto her. "Rae what are you doing?" Garfield growled angrily.

"Back off loser we are leaving." Malchior threatened pulling Raven roughly out the exit. "Tell him to go away my love."

Raven felt too sick to argue. "Just go Gar…"

Garfield looked heart broken as the two kept eye contact while Malchior took her out of the club. He growled making his way over to the bar grabbing another two shots. He turned to find Charm but he couldn't see her anywhere. He saw Jinx pressed up against the wall not to fair from him with Wally attached to her lips, he rolled his eyes making his way over to them. "You seen Charm?"

Wally pulled away from Jinx and looked at the teen. "What?"

"Charm! Do you know where she is?" He yelled over the doosh-doosh of the music.

Wally let out a laugh slightly drunk. "Mate I haven't seen anything but this lovely lady for the last hour."

Jinx giggled pulling on his shirt to pull her back into him, their lips crashing together once more. Garfield rolled his eyes and made his way through the crowd towards Iris and Garth who were dancing together. "Iris! Seen Charm?"

Iris looked at him biting her bottom lip in thought. "Yeah! She went somewhere with Roy. Outside I think." She answered sending him a smile.

"Thanks." He growled making his way to where she pointed downing his shot.

Garfield was pissed and drunk he was annoyed at everything that had happened. He walked out into the open part just behind the dance floor spotting Roy and Charm. He squinted too see if it was indeed them before he heard them start talking.

Roy took a hold of Charm placing his hands on both of her hips pulling her into him tightly. "I l…. love you." He said placing his forehead onto hers.

Charm froze, eyes widening at what he had just said. "… What?"

He run his right hand up her body stopping just under her chin, forcing her to look up at him and into his eyes. "I… love you… have for… ages now." He said softly pressing his lips against hers.

She kissed back for a moment before pulling away. "Roy. You're just upset about Terra…"

"No." Roy replied pulling her back into him so her body was up against his. "She gave up on me…"

Charm shook her head. "Roy I like you… I have feelings for you… but I love Isaiah and I am his." She pulled away from him but he held onto her wrist.

He held onto her while she looked down at the ground, he then tugged back on her arm forcing her to crash into him giving him the opportunity to kiss her passionately. "What is wrong with you?" Garfield screamed running up to Roy and pushed him off her before punching him square in the face.

Charm stared wide eyed as Roy stumbled backwards with blood drawing from his lip. "Back off!" Roy yelled throwing a punch back at him hitting him.

"She's not yours!" He growled running up to him and diving to tackle him to the floor.

Roy struggled to get him off him. "Shut up!"

"Gar! Stop it!" Charm yelled running over to stop the fight.

Garfield pulled back his arm to punch Roy again but felt something stop his arm from moving and without even thinking he turned around throwing another punch hitting Charm square in her stomach with force. His eyes widened watching her grab onto her stomach and fall to the floor. "Shit!" Roy yelled pushing Garfield off him and scrambling to her side. She looked up at him as blood trickled out of her mouth he looked at her stomach and noticed the blood dampening the cloth around her wounds. "What have you done, Gar?"


	14. Trouble

**Hi guys! I know its been awhile and this chapter isn't too long but next chapter will be long and quicker updated! Im a WoW player and cataclysm came out so yeah. I promise the next chapter will be better/longer and yeah! I love you all who reviewed!**

**Thanks for the favs/alerts! Please review and I will talk more next chapter!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Trouble  
**

"_Daddy? Are you home?" Her voice filled the dark and empty house. It felt like something out of a horror movie. "Daddy?"_

_She walked slowly down the poorly lit hallway, her black matted hair messy around her face. She clenched tightly onto the ratty old stuffed dog which was tucked tightly under her right arm as she approached her fathers room which sat at the end of the hallway._

_She bit her bottom lip nervously as she softly knocked on the door. "Daddy? Are you… are you in there?"_

_The door slowly squeaked open causing her to swallow hard before taking a step into the room. Her breath caught into her throat as her eyes landed on the bloody mess that lay out in front of her and she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed._

"Clear!" … Beeeep.

"_Trust me Charm. This will be the beginning of something I think you will quite enjoy." Arella smiled sweetly at her newly adopted daughter once she finished plating her hair._

_She stayed silent as she squeezed her stuffed dog tightly. Arella simply smiled and took her hand into her own._

"Clear!" … Beeeep…

"_Dude look at the new kid! She looks a little creepy." The boy grinned elbowing his best friend in the side playfully._

"_Don't be mean, Garfield." He sighed back carefully eyeing the new girl as she stared back at him uncomfortably. He slowly made his move towards her with Garfield following right behind him. "Hi. My name is Richard. What's your name?" He asked letting a smile cross his lips._

_She stayed silent while clenching onto her dog, her big blue eyes stared nervously at him. "Dude do you speak?" Garfield asked in his confused tone._

_Charm slowly shook her head taking a step away from the two boys but Richard took a step forward and took a hold of her hand. "It's okay. I'll show you around." Charm stared wide eyed at him as he took her cold hand into his warm one. "You and I, we are gonna' be friends. So can I know your name?"_

_She took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "… Charm…"_

"_Hi Charm. I'm ten how old are you?" Richard smiled warmly, trying to relax her._

_She stared at him for a moment but slowly answered. "…Same…" _

"_Hey! Hey I'm Garfield by the way!" He called out after the two quickly following after the two._

"Charge to two hundred! Clear!" …. Beeeep…

"_Shit I slept in again!" She growled glancing over her books and folders down to her watch to check the time. She continued her quickening speed until suddenly she crashed into something causing her to crash to the floor and her papers fly everywhere. "Ah. Shit." She sighed, huffing hair out of her face._

"_I'm sorry." A deep voice said from under her, bringing her to the realisation that she had landed on top of somebody._

_She suddenly pushed herself off him and onto the floor just next to him. "I am so sorry." She said pushing her hair out of her face quickly._

_The dark skinned boy sat up and looked at the girl sitting in front of him and felt his heart skip a beat. "No… My entire fault."_

_Charm smiled sweetly at the boy as their eyes locked. "I… I haven't seen you around before…" _

"_Nope. I transferred here today, half way through year seven correct?" He answered. "Name's Isaiah." He spoke holding out his hand for her._

"_Charmian… Friends um call me Charm…" She took his hand feeling her cheeks grow hot. "You can call me Charm."_

_He smiled at her, gently shaking her hand. "Let me help you pick up your things, Charm."_

_Charm shook her head. "I almost forgot I was at school." She laughed out rubbing the back of her neck. "I can… Show you around if you like." She spoke avoiding eye contact, feeling incredibly nervous._

"_Sounds great." He smiled handing her the papers he had picked up taking a glance down at them. "I see you're creative."_

_She let out an uncomfortable laugh taking the papers from his hand. "Yeah I um… I love drama, art and music… I love to sing…"_

_He caught her eyes with his once more. "Oh really? I play the guitar maybe you and I could get together sometime and play."_

_Charm let a small smile cross her lips. "I'd like that…"_

"_Charm! Come on you're late again!" Richard sighed from behind the two causing them both to turn and look at him._

"_C… coming!" Charm called back piling her books back into her arms before rising to her feet. "I'll see you later… Isaiah." She said softly giving him one more soft smile, then she turned around to run after Richard._

"Charge!" ._  
_

* * *

Raven let out a loud groan feeling her head pound like no tomorrow. There was sunlight streaming into whatever room she had found herself in. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light and things began to look less like blobs and more like things. She had worked out that she was in a bedroom. But it wasn't any bedroom she was familiar with.

Her first thought went to what was she wearing under the sheets? She took a deep breath and lifted the sheets slowly but when the pale colour of her skin was all she could see she quickly pulled the sheets back down.

Oh god. She was naked.

Her mind was racing now and her heart felt like it was going to rip from her chest. Her mind was trying desperately to figure out what happened last night but there was nothing. No memory of last night found its way into her head. She needed to get out of here. This was bad.

Her eyes darted around the strange room for her clothes before spotting them in a pile just next to the door. "I need to get out of here." She whispered to herself quickly making her dash for her clothes.

"Ah Raven. You are awake my dear." Malchior smirked from the doorway as he leaned against the frame of the door.

Raven instantly felt the need to cover herself with anything she could. "What happened last night?" She demanded to know. Now.

Malchior's cruel smile stayed on his face. "Don't you remember dear? You told that annoying child to leave you alone and then you begged me to take you home."

Raven swallowed hard. "Garfield?"

"Yeah him. It was priceless, the hurt look on his face." Malchior's chuckle rang through the house sending chills down her spine.

"I want to leave. Now." She stated simply taking a step towards her clothes

Malchior smirked. "And where will you go?"

"Home." Raven growled keeping herself covered as she picked up the pile of dirty clothes.

Malchior's laugh once again filled her ears. "Raven do you really think any of them want to talk to you? I mean you were so rude."

"Oh shut up Malchior I'm sure none of them were sober enough to remember and if they do I'll apologise." Raven snapped feeling irritated being around him.

"Oh I like it when you get angry." He joked casually taking a step towards her. "Don't you remember what you begged me to do last night?"

Raven instantly felt sick to her stomach. "I'm leaving." She growled slipping her dress over her head.

Malchior pushed himself harshly up against her until she was pinned up against the wall. "You really think I'm going to let you leave?"

Raven's eyes went wide but she refused to let her emotions show at all. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

"Of course I can my dear." He smirked as he ran his hand up her thigh.

She slapped his hand away instantly. "Get away from me." She demanded trying desperately not to show her fear.

Malchior growled forcefully taking her face into his hands before clashing his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately. Raven scowled and instantly pushed him off her bringing her hand to his lips. "Bitch!" Malchior yelled lifting his hand up and harshly slapping Raven.

Raven's head titled to the side due to the force but her mind stayed firmly on her task: get out now. She pushed passed him and towards the door, he grabbed onto her dress strap snapping it from his position. Raven held the dress up as she turned around and kneed him directly in his privates. She turned and ran out the door picking up her bag on the way without looking back.

She felt the need to run. Run as fast as her legs would take her, without looking back. Her mind was racing so fast that she couldn't stop the tears that fell slowly down her pale cheeks. That was the Malchior she remembered just before he left.

She ran and ran until a slight bump in the footpath caused her to stumble and crash to the hard floor, scrapping her legs and arms. She panted hard unable to force herself to move until she caught her breath. She felt stupid. She threw away her new life in a flash. She threw away Garfield.

"Garfield…" She whispered to herself tilting her head up enough to catch sight of her handbag.

She sat up slowly, hissing at the pain it brought to her. She dug into her bag in attempts to find her phone and after a moment for digging through her bag she managed to find it at the bottom. She flipped open her phone and an instant message popped up 'one hundred and twenty missed calls'.

She felt her stomach drop as the number flashed back at her over and over until she finally looked at who they were from. 'Forty from Garfield.' 'Twenty-five from Richard.' 'Thirteen from Iris.' 'Nine from Victor.' 'Ten from Terra.' 'Five from Kori.' 'Nine from Karen.' 'Three from Jinx.' 'Two from Wally.' 'Two from Garth.' 'One from Roy.' and 'One from Isaiah.'

Her stomach went wild. Something was wrong with Charm. She pressed a few buttons before slowly bringing her phone to her ear.

'Bring, bring.' She felt herself mouthing a 'come on, come on!' as the phone ringed into her ears. "Raven!" She heard Jinx voice answer in a mixture of anger and panic. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I don't know… What's wrong?" Raven didn't want to talk about anything that happened with her. She just wanted to know if her sister was okay.

There was a silence for a moment. "There's been an accident… I think you should come to the hospital…"

Raven felt her heart jump into her throat. "Which one…?"

* * *

"_So. What do we do today?" Isaiah laughed lightly slouching up against the large oak tree with his guitar on his lap. It was hard to get Charm on her own._

_Charm grinned while she lazily played with her long black hair. "Depends. What do you want to do?"_

_Isaiah smiled at her while he watched her play with her hair. He knew from the moment he crashed into her it was love at first site. "I don't care. It's just nice to not have Roy and Richard around."_

_Charm giggled "Don't forget Gar." She got up onto her feet and unknowingly teasingly walked towards him. "Why don't you play something for me?" She asked sweetly._

"_You know you're going to have to sing to me some day." Isaiah laughed lightly as he tapped on his guitar. "What to hear a new song I'm working on?"_

_Charm grinned and nodded her head. "Yes please!"_

_He smirked at her before stringing his fingers along the strings._

"_Oooooh. Ooooh. Ooooh._

_Ooooh. Oooh. Oooooh_

_Hey!_

_It's seventy-two degrees_, _zero chance of rain  
It's been a perfect day  
We're all spinning on our heels, so far away from real  
In California  
We watched the sunset from our car, we all took it in  
And by the time that it was dark, you and me had something, yeah!_

_And if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold  
We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know  
The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye  
There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night"_

_Charm giggled as he sung to her, Isaiah couldn't help the smile on his face. She was so much fun to be around._

"_Oooooh ooooh ooooh. I hope that you'll spend the night."_

_Charm shook her head with a grin on her face as she bobbed along to the music._

_"We've been singing Billie Jean  
Mixin' vodka with caffeine  
We've got strangers stopping by  
And though you're out of tune  
Girl you blow my mind, you do_

_And I'll say I don't wanna say good night  
There's no quiet corner to get to know each other  
And there's no hurry I'm a patient man  
Is your discover_

_Cause if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold  
We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know_

_The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye  
There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night_

_Ooooh ooooh ooooh, you'll stay the night."_

_Charm sat down next to him, eyes locked with his. She knew she loved him._

"_Just like the song on our radio set  
We'll share the shelter of my single bed  
But it's a different tune that's stuck in my head  
And it goes…_

_If this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold  
We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know  
The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye  
There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night"_

_Once his fingers stopped playing Charm clapped while letting out an enchanting giggle. "That was lovely."_

"_So will you?" Isaiah smirked resting his arm against the tree suggestively._

_Charm cocked an eyebrow. "Will I what?"_

"_Stay the night?" As soon as he said it they both cracked up into laughter._

"_You're an idiot." Charm managed to giggle out before carefully leaning on him. _

_They both seemed to stop laughing as she leaned up against him, Isaiah's heart rate quickened as her smell intoxicated him to no end. She tilted her head up to glance at him and at that moment he looked down at her. Their lips were inches apart as their eyes locked._

"_What are you losers doing?" Roy interrupted causing the two to instantly separate. Richard walked up with him, with Gar not far behind._

"_Thought you guys had soccer." Isaiah sighed leaning back up against the tree._

"_Practise was cancelled. We were going to go get something to eat-"_

"_But Rich wanted Charm to come along." Garfield interrupted nudging him with a wink._

_Richard rolled his eyes. "Of course I want my best friend to come."_

"_I already am coming." Roy scoffed running his hand through his bright orange hair._

"_A best friend I actually like." Richard answered with a smirk as Charm giggled._

_Richard extended his arm out for her to which she took effortlessly. He pulled her to her feet in one swift pull. "Come on Isaiah." Charm grinned, turning to face him holding her spare hand out for him._

* * *

Raven looked a mess. She knew what they would think when she entered the hospital but at the moment she didn't care. "So nice of you to joy us, Raven." Garfield's voice snapped to her first. "Seems like we interrupted a fun night."

"Oh shut up Garfield." Jinx growled as she moved towards Raven. "You okay?" Raven simply nodded a yes, even though that was a lie.

"Yeah if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here." Victor growled from his seated position in the chair.

"Me?" Garfield yelled angrily. "I was attacking Roy for forcing himself on Charm!"

"You what?" Isaiah's voice gave a low hiss as he glare towards Roy.

Roy had his arms folded across his chest, slouched into his chair. "It wasn't really forced."

"So her trying to pull away for you as you kissed her wasn't forcing?" Garfield was angry and annoyed; they all knew it wasn't just because of the Charm thing.

"You kissed her?" Isaiah yelled getting up too fast from his seat and stumbling slightly.

Roy didn't look amused. "Yeah and I'd do it again." He slowly got to his feet, still feeling drunk. "She didn't seem to object the second time."

Isaiah walked towards him with a determined look on his face, the others simply sat in silence. He reached Roy pulling back his arm and forcefully punching him in the face. "I've always known that you've wanted her." He growled watching Roy wipe the corner of his mouth with the back of his right hand.

"Yeah, well. Deal with it." Roy retorted too drunk to think of anything else to say. "It's not like I haven't already taken her." Everyone's eyes instantly darted to Roy not understanding what he meant. Roy noticed the confused look on Isaiah's face and smirked. "Oh so she hasn't told you?"

Isaiah stared at him angrily. His fists bawled unconsciously and without thinking he swung another punch before tackling him into the seats behind them with a loud bang. "That's real mature guys." Richard growled as Victor moved forward to stop them.

"Oh shut up! You were supposed to be there to look after her. What her almost dying twice wasn't good enough for you? You promised to look after her!" Raven snapped at him in a pissed off tone.

"Oh and where was her sister? Screw some guy apparently." Garfield hissed defensively, standing in front of her while Victor had successfully pulled Isaiah off a bloodied Roy.

"Yeah where was her sister when YOU punched her." Jinx defended Raven just as quickly pushing Garfield back.

"Charm and I were just fine without you." Roy added wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I swear Roy." Isaiah hissed as Victor kept his grip firm on him.

Kori sat silently with Iris as her friends fought with each other. She saw all the people in the waiting room's eyes turn towards them. They had all broken out into a yelling fest yelling at each other for anything and everything. Iris stood up. "Shut up! All of you! How selfish can you all be! Charm could be dead for all you know and you're yelling at each other! Just shut up!" Her eyes blurred her vision as wet tears slid down her cheeks. "We can all hate each other later. So for now just sit down and shut up!"

_

* * *

Charm sat on the edge of the pool watching the sun dance across the water as her feet gently swayed. Iris' sixteenth birthday party was coming to an end and most people had already left. Isaiah carefully sat down next to her placing his feet into the water. Charm's pink poka-dotted bikini distracted Isaiah's mind. "Hey you. I haven't seen you much today." Charm spoke first, tilting her head slightly to look at him, her hair falling softly to the side, tips touching the water._

"_Yeah well you've been with Iris all day, of course." Isaiah replied leaning back on his arms to support his body weight._

_Charm bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Yeah. Been a busy day."_

_He turned to look at her with a smile on his face. "Yeah I saw you being miss host."_

_Charm snorted loudly moving her legs gently. "Yeah that's hard work!"_

_Isaiah smirked. "You need to cool off."_

"_No! Isaiah, don't!" Charm squealed quickly getting to her feet._

_Isaiah followed right after with a smirk on his face she went to run away from him but he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him and off her feet. "What's wrong Cha-cha?" He smirked using her pet name as he stepped towards the pool._

_Charm squealed as she kicked her legs to get free. "Isaiah!" She laughed as he stepped on the edge._

"_Relax Cha-cha." He smirked as he heard her scream while effortlessly throwing her into the water._

_Charm resurfaced from the water with a huff. "You have to help me out now!" She pouted swimming to the each of the pool holding out her hand for him._

"_Fine." He smirked taking her soft hand into his._

"_Sucker Is-is." She grinned evilly before pulled hard on his arm causing him to fall into the pool._

_He resurfaced next to her running his hands through his hair causing it to spike. "I knew you were going to do that." He sighed grabbing onto her waist._

_Charm smiled softly kicking her legs to keep herself afloat. They were towards the deep end and Charm couldn't reach the bottom. Isaiah pulled her into him holding her up since he could reach the bottom. "But you helped anyway. How sweet." Charm grinned placing her arms instinctively around his neck._

"_You'd be pissed if I didn't." He joked looking at her, he tried not to show it but he was incredibly nervous holding her in his arms, regardless of how right it felt._

_Charm stared into his eyes with a soft smile on her face. She slowly closed the gap between them until her soft lips touched onto his. She kissed him for a moment until she realised he wasn't returning the kiss. She pulled off instantly and looked at him. "Oh… I'm sorry. I misread you.." She said quickly pulling herself loose._

_He stood quietly as he watched her climb out of the pool and rush off. He wasn't sure why he wasn't chasing after her and kissing her over and over again. But he just stood there._

_Charm covered her mouth with her right hand, tears forcing to fall. She felt stupid. She stopped walking and just stood. "What's up sexy!" Roy teased slapping her ass. He was expecting her to act her normal way but when he notice she was upset he was worried. "Charm? What's wrong babe?"_

_Tears softly fell down her cheeks and she instantly fell into Roy's arms. "I'm an idiot! That's what's wrong." She said into his chest._

_Roy wrapped his arms around her back. "Come with me. We'll talk…."_

* * *

It had been a good two hours and no one had spoken to each other. No one had even heard any news of Charm either. "This is ridicules!" Karen spoke standing onto her feet. "We need to find out what's happened."

As if on queue a male doctor walked up to the group of teens. "Are you the family of the teenager?"

Raven stood up instantly. "She's my sister."

"She's doing well. Turns out there were a few bits that were left in and the punch had caused a rupture but we were able to fix it and she is stable now and just waking up." The doctor looked at each of them. "I'd suggest just one at first." And with that he left.

"I need to speak with her." Isaiah spoke up walking forward without even waiting to see if it was okay.

He walked down towards her room and pushed open the door. He saw her lying on the white bed hooked up to tubes again. "Hey Is-is…" Charm spoke weakly looking at him grogishly.

"Did you have sex with Roy?" He asked simply, his arms were folded and he looked as pissed as he sounded.

Charm swallowed hard. "W…what?"

"Don't screw me around Charmian." She knew he meant business when he used her real name.

Charm's expression said it all and he instantly turned around and punched the wall. "It was a long time ago Isaiah…"

"So that makes it alright? Tell me did you kiss him last night?" Isaiah wasn't even looking at her now. "And don't lie to me."

"I told him he was still special but I loved you and that I was yours…" Charm answered feeling her stomach hurt from the surgery.

Isaiah was breathing unevenly and he was angry to all hell. "We're over, Charm." And with that he turned and left the room without another word.

Tear welled up in her eyes instantly as her breathing fastened. Raven been next to see Charm and she had seen Isaiah leave in a huff. She instantly made her way into the room. She entered the room too see her sister hyperventilating with tears streaming down her face. "Charm!" She said running up to her side.

"He….Left…. Me…" Charm cried out as she gasped for air tearing streaming down her face. "Told….me…. it….was…over."

Raven rubbed her back pulling her close. "Calm down."

"This…. Was…. All…. Your fault…." She cried out attempting to breath at the same time. "You… made… everyone angry…"

Raven knew it was. She let Malchior blind her all over again. It really was her fault. She stupidly followed him. Let down her guard again. "I'm sorry Charm." She said dead panned looking directly across the room.

Charm couldn't control her crying. She was crying so much she was shaking. "I… Want…. Rich…."

Raven simply nodded and quietly left the room. She entered the waiting room as they all looked up at her. "She wants you Rich."

Richard let go of Kori's hand and stood on his feet. "Where is Isaiah?"

Raven turned her eyes onto Roy. "He left."

"What do you mean he left?" Wally asked keeping an arm around Jinx.

"He ended it with her and left." Raven replied in her monotone, keeping her expression plain.

Terra's head snapped over to Roy. "So it's true then?" She growled glaring at him. "When?"

"Iris' sixteenth." Roy answered in a pissed off tone, he slouched even more into the chair.

"You what at my party?" Iris yelled angrily. "What is wrong with you, Roy!"

"I'm going to look after Charm." Richard spoke up not even glancing at his best friend. "I hope you know you've destroyed her…" His voice was low but loud enough for Roy to hear it.

Raven watched as Richard made his way down to Charm's room. She then turned around and headed for the exit. "Where are you going?" Jinx asked instantly getting to her feet.

"She doesn't want me here. I'm going home." Raven answered not even stopping to speak to her.

Jinx glanced at Wally who simply nodded. She got up and followed after Raven instantly.

"You're something else aren't you Roy." Iris hissed snapping her head to look at him. "Do you know how happy she was with him? Or did you not care."

"Just leave it Iris. We need to be here for Charm." Garth said softly. He took a hold of her hand and led her out of the waiting room.

* * *

Jinx caught up to Raven and pulled back on her shoulder. "Okay you need to stop this. We're best friends so it's time to talk!"

Raven looked up at Jinx. "I think we had sex Jinx. But I can't remember last night…"

Jinx stared at her for a moment. "Holy shit this trip was a bad idea…"

_

* * *

Roy ran his hands gently up and down her bare back as she cuddled up next to him. She knew this was a bad idea but Roy made her feel wanted. "Roy…"_

"_It's okay Charm. You don't need to say anything." Roy whispered gently stroking her hair. "I'm always here for you when you need me."_

_Charm nodded slowly. "Thank you Roy…" She whispered as her eyes closed slowly._

_Roy waited a moment taking in her smell and warmth. Isaiah was a fool not to return her feelings like that. He stroked her hair and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, Charm."_

* * *

"Yes Mr Roth. I can guarantee that your daughters will be fighting with their friends."

"_I want them out of the way, Malchior."_

"They will be Sir."

"_So everything went to plan?"_

"Everything went to plan. I check Raven's messages. Turns out Charm is hurt and in hospital but all the messages where hostile. You can continue your plan in three weeks.."

"_Well done, Malchior… You have done well so far… I will see you in three weeks…."_

_

* * *

_

_**Three weeks later...**  
_


	15. Are you ready?

**Hey all! I'm here with Chapter fifteen! This chapter is setting up for a big BIG chapter next chapter! So I hope you like this chapter so I can hit you all with massive events!**

**Big big thank you to my lovely reviewers! This wouldn't be possible without you all! I love you! Also those who faved/alerted! I really appreciated it.**

**I don't own any of the songs but I suggest buying them because they are all awesome!**

**Of course I don't own Teen Titans!**

**So yeah please review and big things are install for the next chapter! Even I'm excited! So review! :P**

**I love you all so much and I talk more next chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen****: Are you ready?**

Raven sat on the wooden table in the school yard. It was morning and people were arriving to school. Coming back to Australia wasn't the most pleasant thing to do and the angry parents topped it all off. Charm had recovered well enough to fly home but hadn't been turning up to school since. Her arm had been repaired but it got sore easily and needed a lot of work. Hardly any of them were talking to each other and Isaiah and Roy had gotten into a few fist fights. Jinx walked lazily up to Raven with Wally holding her hand. "Morning Rae."

Raven glanced at her best friend with her boyfriend attached to her. "Hey." She answered unenthusiastically.

Jinx carefully took a seat next to Raven. "How's Charm?"

Raven sighed deeply. "To be honest I have no idea. She's pretty much locked herself in her room."

"Things are odd now." Jinx added glancing around the courtyard. "… Hey is that Charm?"

Raven's head snapped up to look at where Jinx had pointed. "She does not look good." Wally muttered upon setting his eyes on her.

She looked sickly thin. She had lost too much weight and there wasn't even that much on her before. Her hair was back to black and she just plain looked sick. "Rae… Is she eating?" Jinx asked turning her gaze towards her.

Raven got to her feet and quickly made her way towards Charm, Jinx and Wally followed quickly after her. "Charm? What are you doing here?"

Charm looked up at Raven with a blank look on her face. She passed a piece of paper to her then walked passed them and down the corridor. Raven looked down at the paper to which it had written on it:

_Charm it is time you went back to school._

_If you don't return you will be grounded for longer then you already are._

_I'm disappointed enough in you Miss._

_Return to school._

Jinx bit her bottom lip in thought. "Has she spoken to anyone since she came back?"

Raven shook her head. "No. Not even Richard and he's living with us at the moment…"

"What about you. Have you spoken to any of them?" Wally asked feeling Jinx squeeze his hand painfully.

Raven turned to look at the only two people she had kept talking to since Australia. "No. I won't be either." And with that she turned around and walked off.

Jinx watched her walk off before turning around and hitting Wally on the arm. "I told you not to bring that up."

Wally rolled his eyes in irritation. "You are all going to have to talk to each other sooner or later."

Jinx rubbed the back of her neck. "I want them to be back to normal. It's odd not being friends."

Suddenly Richard had rushed up to them panting heavily. "Is it true? Is she back at school?"

Wally and Jinx nodded at the same time. "Hey… Has she been eating with you guys?" Jinx asked raising an eyebrow.

Richard pulled a face. "She's been eating in her room… So I hear anyway. Why?"

"Mate, when was the last time you actually saw her?" Wally butted in getting another confused look from Richard in return.

"I don't think I have. She locked herself in her room." Richard replied feeling his stomach summersault. "Why?"

Suddenly yelling broke through the corridors and they knew the voices. "Not again." Jinx sighed turning around and running towards the noise just like the boys.

"Back off her, Roy." Victor growled standing defensively in front of Charm.

Roy sighed at Victor while trying to look over him and at her. "Charm?"

Charm stayed silent and her eyes looked glazed. It was like she wasn't even aware she was there. Richard instantly knew what they meant now and he was almost sick to his stomach at the look of her now. He instantly moved towards her. "Come on." He said softly, gently taking a hold of her hand and making her follow him.

"I just need to talk to her!" Roy spoke again as he watched his former best friend struggle to take her away.

Richard hoisted her up in one quick swing. "I think you've done enough to her, Roy." He answered carrying her away.

Roy watched Richard walk off down the hallways carrying her in his arms until he was out of sight. Isaiah was instantly in front of him, inches from his face. "Stay away from her. I swear to god."

Roy growled and pushed him back. "Yeah I guess I can take tips from you in that division." Wally and Victor pulled the two boys apart before it escalated; they were normally the two breaking it up. "Yeah you all think I'm the bad guy?" Roy added pulling himself loose from Victor and fixing his shirt. "I made her happy! Look what he's done to her." He sent a glare Isaiah's way. "You're slowly killing her." The two glared at each other but only for a moment before they stormed off in opposite directions.

Jinx walked up next to her boyfriend and one of her best friends. "I hate to say it… But the way Roy put that… He's right…"

"It's not like she cheated on him though." Wally added placing his arms back around her waist bringing her into his chest.

Victor turned his gaze onto the couple. "Yeah but I didn't think Charm would have done that either."

Jinx nodded her head before resting it back on Wally. "We are missing something… I just want things to be back to normal…"

"I think that might take some time." Wally mused in a low tone giving Jinx's hip a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Raven walked into the large air-conditioned library, feeling the cool air hit her skin. There was one week left of school before the Christmas holidays and Raven wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She wanted them to be back to what they were but she knew that would take some time. She spotted Kori sitting by herself with a large book settled in front of her. "Hey… Kori." Raven said quietly as she took the seat opposite her.

"Oh. Friend Raven it has been some time since you have spoken to me. Have I done something wrong?" Kori questioned as her eyes looked up from the pages which she was reading.

Raven pulled a face before sliding into the chair. "No Kori. I just haven't been in the mood to talk lately."

"Oh." Was all Kori replied before tilting her head back down to her book.

Raven sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Kori."

Kori's face softened into a smile. "It is alright Raven." She said tilting her head back up to look at her.

Raven let out a yawn, covering it with her hand. "Why are you alone?"

Kori's smile faded slowly. "Richard had heard Charm was back at school and he went to go find her." The soft smile slowly returned. "He is a good friend to her."

"Are you jealous?" Raven asked as an eyebrow elevated.

Kori thought for a moment. "Not as such. She will always be special to him."

Raven nodded still not totally understanding if she was or not. Suddenly the back library door opened and Garfield walked in running his hand through his scruffy brown hair. Raven felt her heart jump into her throat and a gasp escaped her throat as he walked into the room. His bright green eyes landed on her and he stopped in his tracks.

Kori noticed the two of them staring at each other and shook her head. "Go talk to him Raven."

Raven slowly turned to look at Kori who was already nodding her head as if encouraging her to go. Garfield went to turn around and exit but Raven was on her feet and tugging on his hand in an instant. "I need… to talk to you." She managed to say keeping her eyes on the floor.

Garfield stood as stiff as a board. "Is there anything to talk about?" He asked turning slowly to look back at her.

Raven felt the butterflies explode in her stomach as his eyes looked back into hers, she slowly moved closer to him. She felt his warm breath on her face and his luring smell filled her nose and without hesitation she placed her lips onto his sliding her arms around his neck. Kori's smile beamed as she saw Garfield wrap his arms around Raven's back, pulling her up against him.

After what seemed like forever Raven broke away and looked up at him nervously. "I'm… erm I'm sorry." She said quickly pulling herself free and exiting the room.

* * *

Richard place Charm down onto a chair in the cafeteria before throwing a tray of food in front of her. "Eat." He demanded folding his arms across his chest and staring at her.

Charm glanced up at him before looking down at the tray of food. "Richard." She spoke quietly.

Richard let a low growl escape his lips. "You promised me you'd look after yourself."

"Richard…" Charm spoke again looking up at her fuming best friend.

"I mean honestly Charm you are far too good for him anyway! You shouldn't be doing this to yourself for a man!" Richard continued causing Charm to smile softly at how caring he was.

"Richard… I'm doing the best I can. I've been shot, lost my fiancé and broken up my circle of really great friends. I'm not eating because I'm really not hungry. I sleep all the time. I've been through a lot and I just wanted to be alone for some time. I think I deserve some depressed time. I'm getting better." She took a hold of Richard's hand and smiled softly. "Thank you though, Richard."

Richard pulled his hand away before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. "You worry me."

Charm rested her head against his chest. "I know." She whispered.

Garth watched Isaiah storm passed him and quickly grabbed onto his arm forcing him over. "What the hell?" Isaiah growled until he realised it was Garth. "What?"

"Man you can't throw her away." Garth said seriously looking at his best friend. "She did a stupid thing a year and a half ago."

"A year and a half ago?" Isaiah questioned, his tone was irritated but also confused.

"It happened at my party." Iris spoke up walking next to Garth. "I'm mad at her for doing it too Isaiah. But you weren't together then and if she did it then it was of no harm to you."

"Your party?" Isaiah repeated looking between the two.

Iris and Garth swapped confused looks between each other. "Yeah."

Suddenly it clicked. It was just after he practically rejected her advances. "Shit…I got to go."

Iris and Garth watched him rush off before looking back at each other. "Honestly those two are idiots." Iris sighed in an annoyed way.

"I think Roy is the idiot." Garth replied putting his arm around her shoulder.

Iris' twitched her nose. "I think Roy really does love her."

"Doesn't matter." Garth scoffed. "You don't mess with your friends' girl."

Terra slowly sat down next to Roy who was sitting on the top of a wooden table with his head in his hands. She placed her hand on his back and rubbed softly. "You thought she'd be back with you by now, didn't you?"

Roy groaned. "Really Terra? Now?"

"Yes Roy now." Terra answered tilting her head down enough to get a peak at his eyes. "She loves him."

"I know." Roy groaned once more hitting himself in the head with his palms. "I wanted her to be mine but now I've just screwed her over to all hell."

"Yeah you're a jerk that way." Terra joked lightly nudging him lightly with her body. "You still love me too though, right?"

Roy lifted his head and looked at her. "Of course I do."

Terra smiled softly at him before turning to look straight ahead of herself. Her smile faded as she saw Isaiah storming towards him. "Um. Roy."

"You are an absolute tool!" Isaiah yelled pushing him off the table and onto the grass. "You got to her when she was down!"

Roy pushed himself off the ground quickly. "You rejected her and she needed me!" He hissed pushing him back.

"So you had sex with her? Oh you're something else." Isaiah yelled pressing his forehead against Roy's and staring at him angrily.

"Well she seemed to enjoy-" Isaiah spear tackled Roy to the ground before getting on top of him.

"Isaiah! Stop it!" Terra yelled getting to her feet to help.

Garfield and Kori had exited the library together and noticed the fight that had started to draw people's attention and quickly started to make their way towards the two boys. At the same time Wally, Jinx and Victor had noticed it and made their way over. Iris and Garth had already made this way over when Richard took Charm outside to take her to her class.

Charm noticed the two boys punching each other to no end and pushed her way through the crowd into the middle. "Stop it!" She yelled pulling Roy off Isaiah feeling a pull on her stomach muscles. She looked down at Isaiah trying to hide the pain and hurt he caused her. "You need to stop it! I screwed up alright?"

Isaiah got to his feet and looked at Charm. He felt sick at how thin she had gotten. She was staring at him with wide eyes. "Charm…"

"Stop being such tools for god sake!" She growled turning her head enough to see Roy as well. "You can't keep punching each other because you feel like it."

"Tell that to him then!" Roy growled as he pointed towards Isaiah. "I was sitting here."

Charm turned to look at Isaiah. It took all her strength to not show anything towards him. "Just stop it."

"I'll stop if he stops." Isaiah growled taking a step towards Roy who matched his step.

Charm instantly put herself in between the two suddenly feeling very small. She looked up at Isaiah who slowly looked down at her. "Please." She said quietly. She was fighting the feelings she was holding up deep inside her. She wanted so badly for him to want her all over again. But on the other hand she could feel Roy behind her, breath on her neck, bringing up other emotions in the pit of her stomach.

Richard felt uncomfortable with the position Charm was in with the two raging boys. He was instantly at her side and tugging her out of the middle. "Come on let's go. If they respect you enough they'll stop being tools."

Then being caught up in the moment and without even thinking Isaiah spoke. "Respect a slut?"

Charm's eyes went wide but she stayed quiet. She simply held tightly onto Richard hands, letting him know she wanted to go. "Yeah intelligent, Isaiah." He growled and gently pulled her out of the group.

* * *

Raven sat with her back against the stone wall of her class building with her legs against her chest and her head gently thumping the wall. She was debating in her head whether she was more of an idiot for kissing him like that… or running away as soon as she had. She heard Jinx and Wally talking about something else and turned in the direction of the noise. "Oh hey Rae! Where were you? You missed another show." Jinx spoke as the two stopped just in front of Raven.

"Only this time Charm was there to break it up." Wally added getting a head nod from Jinx. "I'm surprised Isaiah was the one who called her a slut though…"

"Isaiah called Charm a slut?" Raven asked in her monotone feeling a small headache start to form.

Jinx nodded her head once more. "It was all very dramatic… Hey why are you sitting here alone?"

Raven groaned before slamming her head down onto her knees. "I kissed Garfield." She mumbled into her knees getting a squeal of delight from Jinx. "…Then I ran…" She added hearing the snort from Wally.

"When you say run… you mean…?" Jinx mused rolling her hands around each other as if asking her to elaborate.

Raven lifted her head to look up at Jinx and she instantly knew giving out a loud groan. Wally looked between the girls. "She actually ran?"

"I said sorry and practically bolted." She deadpanned before whacking her head back onto her knees hearing Wally's laughter fill her ears.

Jinx turned around and whacked him across the arm. Hard. "Shut up you."

"It's funny." Wally replied with a simple shrug.

Raven sighed hearing the bell ring through the corridors. "Shut up Wally." She growled taking Jinx's hand to get pulled to her feet.

The morning passed quickly, Roy and Isaiah avoided each other as much as they avoid Charm. Raven warned them that if they set her off they would regret it. Soon enough it was recess and Garfield had caught up to an alone Charm.

He took her hand and pulled her over to him. "Garfield?" Charm questioned as he took her into an empty classroom. "I may be considered easy right now… but I will not-"

"Ah stop!" Garfield said quickly waving his arms around like a lunatic. "I'm in love with your sister."

"Oh." Charm replied leaning back on the desk behind her resting her hand on her slightly sore stomach. "Where is my sister?"

"Apparently she wasn't feeling well so she went to lie down for a moment but that's not what I wanted to talk about. I want your help." Garfield said pulling her over to the desk. "But first… I wanted to apologise once more for what happened…"

Charm ran her hand across her still bandaged and disappearing stomach. "Don't worry about it Gar… I'm getting better." She assured putting on her best fake smile.

Garfield raised an eyebrow at her; he felt like her could wrap his arms around her twice over. "Charm…"

"I am eating." Charm said blankly running her hand through her long black hair. "So drop it."

"Well let's go grab some food then." He grinned taking her hand into his. "I'll tell you what I need on our walk there."

Charm nodded in silence and let him lead her towards the cafeteria but as he was explaining what he need a large boy stepped in front of the two holding some money in-between his pudgy fingers. "This good enough for a night, doll?" He teased putting the money in the back pocket of her denim skirt before slapping her ass. Hard.

Garfield snarled as he took Charm's hand and moved her behind him so he was in between them. "I suggest you take that back, Alum."

"Got yourself another one, slut?" He grinned at Charm who was staring down at the floor.

"She's good at doing that." Jasmine's voice sneered from behind them.

Charm turned to glare at her from behind Garfield. "I'm not in the mood Jasmine."

"Well isn't that too bad." Jasmine hissed walking towards her slowly. "I'm glad my brother realised what a mistake you are and dumped you. He was far too good for you. You're a dirty little trap. What's the matter, Charmian? Daddy didn't love you enough?" Charm snarled pushing Garfield out of the way before throwing herself onto Jasmine, ignoring all her injuries…

* * *

Garfield carefully led Charm into the cafeteria where Raven, Richard, Kori, Jinx and Wally were waiting for them. Her head was tilted up and an ice pack was against her right eye. "Man you were awesome!" Garfield said once again as he held her around her waist, leading her carefully.

Richard and Raven were the first on their feet and over to her. "What happened?" They both asked simultaneously before sending each other a slight glare.

"It was awesome!" Garfield replied passing her to Richard who was practically prying her from his arms.

Charm groaned as Richard sat her down onto a chair. The ice pack stayed firmly on her eye. "It was stupid…"

"Yeah but you kicked her ass broken body and all!" He seemed like he was cheering it out as he grinned a wide grin. "Man did you see her crying when we finally detached you from her?"

"You were fighting?" Jinx question looking at Charm who tilted her head down to look back at her. "Your lips bleeding…"

Charm ran her tongue along her swollen top lip over the wound. "Yeah she got me a couple times." Charm sighed keeping the ice pack firmly on her eye.

"Who were you fighting?" Wally questioned picking up a chip as he did so.

Charm sighed lowering her hand down, revealing the bad black eye she had just received. "Jasmine got a guy to put money into my back pocket and ask if that was enough for a night before slapping my ass. Then told me I was a slut and-"

"Then Charm beat the shit out of her!" Garfield finished for her; tone too exited causing him to receive dirty looks from the group.

"Honestly?" Raven deadpanned staring at her sister who really did look like a street child.

Charm knew she was about to get a lecture. "I won't do it again." She groaned hoping to stop the lecture in its tracks. "She was crying pretty hard though wasn't she?" She sounded a little smug as she glanced towards Garfield whose smile was huge.

"Yeah she was." Garfield grinned wanting to high five her but quickly took the smile off his face and sat down when he saw Raven's face.

"Let's just eat." Raven sighed taking a plate of food off the tray let the others.

Charm talked the whole time about anything and everything. Unknowingly to the others she wasn't actually eating she was pushing the food around with her fork before standing up and announcing she was full. The others were too caught up in her talking that they didn't even notice.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly. Raven avoided Garfield even though he tried to talk to her whenever he caught a glimpse of her. Charm was called into the principal's office and yelled at before she was sent home for the rest of the day. Raven had been so tired throughout the whole day and she hadn't been feeling well. She was looking forward to going to bed as soon as possible.

She walked lazily with Richard as the two walked home. Raven glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "So. How are you and Kori?" She asked casually.

"Fine I think?" Richard replied cocking an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Raven looked straight ahead of her down the rest of the street. "Nothing…"

Richard's brow folded upward. "What did she say?"

Raven pulled the corner of her lip back in thought. "Um I just think she's a little jealous of how you and Charm…"

"She's my best friend." Richard interrupted instantly. He stopped walking and Raven matched him staying as still as possible. "She needs me. Now more then ever and I want to be there for her… I thought Kori knew that."

Raven turned her head enough to look back at him. "Of course she knows. That doesn't stop her feeling jealous."

"I'm erm. Planning a date…" Raven could tell how nervous he had become already and smirked. "Shut up! I heard what happened with you and Garfield today." Richard cockily smirked back.

Raven's cheeks flamed instantly burning a bright red. She didn't want to show this kind of emotions and tried to hide it instantly. "How did you hear about that?" She snapped.

Richard's smirk got cockier as he saw just how embarrassed she was. "Gar told me. He also was annoyed you wouldn't talk to him."

"Conversation over." Raven sighed continuing on her way with a quicker pace then before.

Richard couldn't take the smirk off his face. "If you can't handle the loss don't start the battle!"

The two arrived home opening the front door being attacked with smells of delicious food. They glanced at each other before walking through the house and into the kitchen. Cupcakes of different colours Cakes of all shapes and sizes and biscuits filled the kitchen benches. "Hey Charm…" Raven was the first one to speak out as she watched her sister run around the kitchen.

"It's worse then I thought." Richard sighed leaning up against the doorway.

Raven looked at Richard with a puzzled look. "How is her baking bad?"

Richard shook his head. "It was like the week after she tried to…. She baked and baked. She does it when she's depressed…"

"I can hear you." Charm growled turning to face them. "I was tired of sleep so I decided to do something."

"Whatever you say, hun." Richard sighed shaking his head. Raven could see how it could be difficult being his girl friend with how much he cared about Charm. "Anything I can do?"

Charm shook her head a no before continuing on her baking rampage. Raven watched Richard walk up to her wrap his arms around her and pull her into a large hug. Raven was glad at this point he loved her so much. Her head hurt and so did her stomach she was tired to all hell. She turned to head up to her room until the front door opened and slammed shut. Arella was home. "Charm!" She yelled instantly making her way into the kitchen.

Charm pulled away from Richard to look at her. "What?"

Arella face turned even angrier when she saw her step daughter's fat lip and black eye. "What is wrong with you? Fighting in school now?"

"Save the lecture." Charm sighed slamming a tray of muffins onto the counter.

"I will not! You better snap out of whatever your in and soon Miss or-"

"Or what?" Charm yelled snapping herself around to glare at her. "Ground me? So what? Take away my shit? I don't give a fuc-"

"Enough young lady!" Arella yelled back interrupting her half swear. "You don't need to talk like an uncivilised trash bag."

"Oh get over yourself Arella. You're not my mother so stop trying to be." Charm growled pushing passed her and heading for the stairs.

"You get back her right now young lady!" Arella yelled with no real success as Charm's door slammed shut. She turned too look at Raven and Richard who stood awkwardly behind her. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Richard, try and get her down for it…"

Richard nodded and made his way up the stairs without having to be asked twice. Raven stood still watching her mother make her way silently to the kitchen. "I think I'm just going to head to bed mum…"

"Whatever Raven." Was her defeated reply. Raven felt bad for her mother. She knew she could see Charm's disappearing self and her depression and she couldn't do anything to help her.

"Night mum." She said quietly making her way towards her room.

She slowly got to her room shutting the door behind her. She pulled off her sweatshirt and jeans before climbing into bed, too tired to put her pyjamas on. As soon as her head hit the pillow and the silk sheets covered her skin she fell asleep.

* * *

She was startled awake in a sweat as her head spun, she couldn't quiet figure out where she was but she knew she needed a bathroom and quickly. She pulled the sheets off herself and staggered towards the bathroom. She pushed open the door and instantly lent over the toilet before throwing up into it. After a good five minutes of throwing up everything in her system she collapsed onto the floor. "You okay?" Charm's voice asked quietly from the door way.

Raven turned to look at her sister. She was in a once tight pink single shirt and matching undies. It was now that Raven could really see how much she was disappearing right in front of their eyes. "I just don't feel well." She murmured in return. "What are you doing up?"

Charm lent up against the door frame feeling her arm and stomach give out sharp pains at every movement. "Richard is having one of 'those' nights."

Raven raised an eye brow. "What you mean?"

Charm looked down at the ground in a concerned way. "He gets bad dreams sometimes." Raven knew there was more but decided to leave it at that.

She turned to lean over the toilet before throwing up once again. "Shit." She groaned once she was finished.

Charm slowly moved forward to check she was okay. She felt light headed when she moved and stopped quickly. "You okay?" She asked trying to find something to lean on.

"Are you?" Raven re-asked the question hitting the flush button on the toilet.

Charm nodded her head. "I still get pains. But it's alright." She watched Raven slowly get to her feet and move towards the sink. "Can… Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Raven turned on the cold water tap, cupping her hands together before splashing the cool water over her pale face. "Alright."

The two returned to Raven's room and climbed into her bed. Raven fell asleep instantly while Charm stayed awake staring at nothing for a good two hours before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The sunlight streamed into the room causing Raven to groan and stir awake. She instantly cursed her lack of closing curtains and slowly sat up in her bed feeling sicker then what she had last night. She let loose another groan turning her head enough to see Charm still asleep next to her. Her eye site then went to her alarm clock which beeped 'seven forty two' in red lights. "Charm." She said nudging her sister's arm.

Charm grumbled slowly opening her eyes to look at her Raven who was already staring down at her. "What." She mumbled sloppily rubbing her eyes.

"It's almost eight. School?" Raven replied falling back onto the bed in her sickly state.

Charm sat up to look at her, she was paler then normal and her cheeks were flushed. She carefully put her hand onto Raven's forehead. "You're not going to school today." She said firmly, removing her hand.

Raven frowned but felt too sick to argue with her. "Stay with me?" She asked surprising herself at how useless she sounded.

Charm smiled softly. "I'd love too but I have my final music exam performance today and it counts for sixty percent."

Richard entered the room with a tray of food for both of them. He was already showered, dressed and ready to go. "Arella left for work already." He murmured while focusing on not spilling the drinks he had poured for them.

"Rae isn't going to school." Charm announced watching Richard place the food in front of her. "She's sick." She added staring at the large plate of food.

"You right?" Richard mused passing her the glass of water he had poured for them.

Raven nodded as she accepted the glass and took a small sip. "Just don't feel well."

"Are you staying with her?" Richard asked turning his attention to Charm who was poking her fork at her food.

She shook her head. "I have my music exam performance… with Roy… and Isaiah…" She sighed falling back onto the bed dramatically. "I have both Roy and Isaiah as my music partners… We had to pick a popular song that was diverse… and our songs… God!" She cursed at the end running her left hand across her face. "We have to make it believable… that won't be hard I suppose…"

"Not long left so it shouldn't matter if you skip today." Richard spoke glancing down at Charm's plate of food. "Charm eat breakfast."

Charm sat up and grinned in a sort of fake way. She picked up the plate and climbed off the bed. "Need to go get my outfit on." She said as she went to exit the room.

"I want to see your performance." She spoke out causing Charm to stop in her tracks and turn to look back at Raven.

Richard placed his hand onto Raven's forehead. "Wow you are burning up…"

"I want to see Charm sing." She replied in her stubborn tone.

"…Alright but after the show you and I are coming home…" Charm said slowly watching Richard's face as to wait for approval.

"Sounds fair." Richard agreed nodding his head. "Go get dressed. I'll help you finish in a minute." He glanced at Charm who nodded and left the room swiftly.

Charm had thrown the food into the bin before placing the emptied plate on the corner of her desk. She pulled out her lovely white outfit for her first solo song… with Isaiah playing the piano. **(A/N check out a picture of Amy-Lee during the video clip to see what Charm looked like :P ) **

She slipped on the dress before carefully wrapping her ankles and wrists with white fabric. Richard had come in to give her a hand in zipping up her dress and tying the fabric around her. Her long black hair was in gentle waves pinned up a little towards the back with little white flowers and little white butterflies. Two bangs were on either side of her face as the rest of it fell down her back. She covered her black eye with make up and used dark eyeliner and fake eye lashes to make her eyes pop. She used a gentle gloss on her lips just to make them shiny and then she was done. She stood in front of Richard and Raven with a puzzled look on her face. "Well?"

Raven looked at her sister and although she looked way too thin at the moment. She couldn't understand why in any way Isaiah would want to give her up. She looked beautiful. "Amazing."

Charm poked at her black eye which was almost invisible. "Can you tell?"

Richard shook his head wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Only up close."

"Well we should get a move on." Raven groaned placing a firm hand on her stomach. "Don't want to be late…"

"Sure you're alright?" Charm asked softly putting her hands on Richard's arms.

Raven nodded. "Yeah let's go."

The three of them arrived at school and Charm instantly felt insecure with herself, especially with what they were calling her. Richard wrapped an arm around her while Raven took her hand. "Ignore them." The two murmured at the same time. "You look beautiful." Richard added in a whisper.

"Hey guys." Jinx spoke as she reached the three of them as they walked towards the large hall. "You look lovely Charm."

Charm gave a fake smile in return. "Thanks Jinx…"

"You okay?" Jinx asked turning to look at a paler Raven then normal.

Raven shook her head and Richard decided to speak up for her. "She's got a fever and was sick all night. She's only here to watch Charm."

Jinx pulled a look of concerned. "Come on we'll go get seats so you can sit." She said softly taking a hold of her hand.

"You go too Rich. I'll see you guys soon." Charm said softly seeing Richard nodded and quickly go to help Raven.

She watched the three of them walk off talking to each other about something she couldn't quiet hear. She sighed and turned towards the stage door and instantly froze on the spot. Isaiah stopped walking as soon as he saw her as well and they just stared at each other.

People moved around them but their eyes stayed on each other. Isaiah felt like he had just been winded. "…Hey…" He managed to get out taking a step towards her closing the gap between them.

Her eyes instantly darted to the ground as her breathing quickened and her heart pounded. "…Good luck… today." She replied so quietly it barely came out at all.

Isaiah slowly reached out and placed his fingers on her chin, forcing her head to tilt up and her eyes to look into his. Charm instantly stiffened. "I heard about the fight." He said softly looking at her right eye.

His eyes were so warm and fierce as he stared into her dark blue ones. "I… I shouldn't have done it…" She said trying desperately to look anywhere else but at him. She felt her stomach muscles pull painfully as her stomach rumbled and grumbled. "I… should go…" She said quickly pulling away.

Isaiah watched her back away slowly. "You look beautiful."

Charm nodded her head and mouthed a thank you before turning around and running off to somewhere far from here.

Raven, Jinx and Richard had found seats towards the middle; they had saved seats for Kori, Victor, Wally and much to Raven's embarrassment Garfield. Soon enough they had all arrived and taken their seats. Iris was mad at Charm so she and Garth sat elsewhere while Terra avoided them all for now. Raven leaned against her chair feeling sick to her stomach. "You okay?" Richard asked glancing over to his left to look at her.

Raven shook her head. "I don't think so." She deadpanned rubbing her eyes with her hand. "I'll be back…"

"Need help?" Jinx asked getting ready to get onto her feet but stopped when Raven held out her hand.

"No. Stay. If I miss it I want you to tell me all about it." Raven groaned continuing on her way out with her small black backpack over her shoulder.

"Alright then." Jinx answered as her eyes watched Raven exit the hall quickly. "She alright?"

"Charm told me she woke up at around three and threw up her guts." Richard answered receiving a few screwed up noses. "Just telling you what Charm told me." He shrugged.

"How's Charm?" Garfield asked keeping an eye on the door too see when Raven would return.

Richard sighed. "I don't know. She was baking yesterday."

"Oh god. It is as bad as we thought." Jinx said staring at Richard with a worried expression.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with baking?"

"It is what friend Charm does when she is depressed." Kori answered with an unintentional roll of her eyes.

"Something up Kori?" Garfield asked leaning forward enough to look at her.

Kori shook her head. "I just wish things were back to the way they were."

The piano gently started playing as Isaiah leaned on it while playing which quickly quietened everyone down. Charm slowly walked onto the stage before she stood in the middle with the light shining on her. She looked stunning as everyone in the school stared at her.

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still~ have~ all of me~."

The music played gently as Charm fought the urge not to look at Isaiah even though she felt like she was singing it to just him. She fought the urge to cry. The urge to just give up and leave. She moved along the stage elegantly just like she was supposed too, keeping it just as they rehearsed.

"You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still~ have~ all of me~"

Charm felt the tears slowly begin to slide down her cheeks but kept her voice as stable as possible. Everyone could feel the emotion in the room as Charm turned slightly to see Isaiah staring right back at her.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along"

The band started on queue causing Charm to turn away from Isaiah. She placed her left hand across her stomach as if to help her belt out the last verse while the band played their part.

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have~ all of me~"

She couldn't hide the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Me~"

She sat on the edge of the stage placing her knees up to her chest, it was just like practice but this brought more emotion then was ever planned.

"Me~"

Isaiah kept hunched over the piano playing his part until the song actually finished. Then once the song was finished it was silent. Everyone was so caught up in the emotion that they hadn't come to terms that it had finished. It wasn't until Charm got up and quickly ran off the stage wiping her eyes as she went that the hall burst into claps.

"Now that's how you sing a song." Jinx commented while the others nodded their head incredibly impressed.

Charm ran through the back of the stage and pushed open the back door. She needed to get out. She needed to get out now. She ran out the door before crashing onto something and taking them both to the ground with a thud.

As soon as they had hit the ground she let the tears fall. The person on the ground wrapped his familiar arms around her stroking her hair. The smell of this person was all too familiar. "For god sake Roy!" She cried out gripping onto his shirt with tight fists.

Roy felt how small she had gotten as he held her. He pulled them both off the ground but continued to hold her tightly, dangling her legs slightly. "I'm sorry Charmian… For everything I did to you."

Charm buried her head in his chest and cried. She cried out all the pain she felt. "You knew I loved him! I love you! But you knew! You knew I loved him more then anything!"

Roy felt the guilt eat away at him from the pit of his stomach. "More then life it seems." He whispered into her ear keeping her in his hug.

"Put me down." Charm said sternly with tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt so light headed and weak as he put her gently onto her feet.

Everything hurt. She stared at him for a moment before feeling herself loose grasp on everything. "Charm!"

* * *

Raven sat in the bathroom staring at the tiny little stick in front of her with baited breath. She held it up into the light tilting it to see what it revealed…


	16. Repairing

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter sixteen! Its new years eve so I thought I should update before I party into the new year!**

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! I do read your lovely reviews and I love hearing what you think! I love you all alot and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I promise next chapter will be up faster and I will do a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Have an amazing New years eve guys!**

**Oh and another thing! I don't own Teen Titans or the song i used! Although i high suggest buying the song Draw your swords by Angus and Julia Stone. It is amazing. I also suggest listening to it when I use it on here.**

**Review! I love you! Annnnd  
**

**See you in 2011!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:**** Repairing  
**

Raven sat as still as anything. For a moment she didn't even breathe. She couldn't find the strength to draw breath as she waited for a stick to tell her that her life could change forever.

She began to grow impatient and annoyed at the butterflies causing havoc in her stomach. Her heart was pounding so fast it was beginning to hurt. Then like that, everything stopped.

Negative.

Raven let out a strained laugh as she held the stick in front of her with its negative sigh. 'Just sick.' She thought to herself while her body began the battle of calming everything down. She ran her free hand through her hair feeling the relief wash over her. "Thank god…"

* * *

Roy was on his knees with Charm passed out in his arms. He looked around desperately to find someone that could help him fix her. He had broken her and it was becoming harder and harder to fix her.

He heard a small moan and his head snapped down so that he could see Charm. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to stare into his. "You okay?" He asked softly missing the feeling of her in his arms.

"Just felt funny." She answered averting her eye site instantly. "I'm fine."

"Maybe I should take you to see the-"

"I'm fine." Charm snapped immediately pushing herself out of his arms only to feel the weakness overcome her once more and fall over. "If you make me go I'll hate you forever…"

Roy sighed heavily. He bent down and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder in one swift movement. Charm went to protest but Roy simply shushed her and carried her off towards the cafeteria.

H e put her down onto a seat and went off to get her something to eat. He placed a small glass of water and a plate of hot delicious food in front of her before taking the seat that faced her. "Eat."

Charm looked down at the food, her nose unintentionally screwed up at the sight. She placed her elbows onto the table. "Yo-"

"No. No talking. I know what you've been doing with that. We aren't leaving until you eat." He said sternly watching Charm sink back into the chair with a sigh.

"Why are you doing this Roy…?" She asked quietly while she fiddled with her fingers.

Roy cocked an eye brow. "What do you mean why?" He paused for a second just seeing her play with her fingers. "I don't like what you're doing to yourself."

"You had no problem screwing me ove-"

"I was stupid Charm! I can't help how I feel for you. I am sorry for being a selfish ass." He got off the chair and made his way next to her. "I will make this right."

Charm watched him take the seat next to her before gently taking her hands into his. "I don't think this could ever be right again." She whispered quietly trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall all over again.

"I'm going to make it better. I promise." Roy replied gently lifting his hand up to brush the long black hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I won't chase you anymore. Unless you ask that is."

Charm looked into Roy's eyes for the first time in a while. "So what does that mean?"

"I'm… 'letting' you go." He answered taking her face into his hands. "One last goodbye? For old times sake." He stared into her dark blue eyes and waited for a reply before he dared move.

She gave a small nod of her head and that was enough for him. He placed his hand on the back of her head and brought her close to him. Her lips were inches from his and he could feel her breathe on his face. He pulled her into him so that their lips touched softly making old sparks fly. He wrapped his free arm around her back making the kiss deeper and more passionate. He loved feeling her respond to him instead of pulling away like he had expected her too. She was half expecting Isaiah to walk in and misinterpret everything but when it was just the two of them she relaxed a little.

After what felt like forever the two finally broke apart, staring intensely into each others eyes. Charm felt like she wanted to cry, he was 'letting' go of her and now she really felt empty. "I need to go do my last performance." She said stumbling to her feet. "Then I'm going home…Tell Rae and Richard for me… please…" And without even waiting for an answer she exited the cafeteria.

* * *

Raven felt as sick as a dog but that didn't stop the smile that had found its way onto her paler then normal face as she walked back towards the hall. "Raven! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" Jinx called out while waving her arms around. Raven turned around to face her and Jinx instantly raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Raven didn't even bother to try and hide the smile. "More then you know."

"You're scaring me, you know that right?" Jinx said keeping her eyebrow raised in her confused state. "Stop it!"

Raven let out a laugh, confusing Jinx even more. "Sorry." She said as seriously as possible but couldn't keep a straight face and burst into laughter.

Jinx was beyond confused as her best friend had a laughing fit in front of her, her very strange and complicated best friend. The girl who was always serious and kept a straight face at the best of times. "Holy shit Rae, have you finally cracked it?"

Wally had walked up next to Jinx sliding his arms around her stomach, startling her slightly. "What's… is she laughing?" He asked leaning forward enough to see her face.

"I believe she is." Jinx replied turning her head the slightest to look into his loving eyes. "And she won't stop it. It's creeping me out." Wally let out a whole hearted laugh causing Raven too look up at him and laugh more.

Jinx stood there as Raven and Wally laughed together… Or at each other she wasn't sure which. "What are you losers doing?" She asked feeling the laughing consume her as well making her put her left hand in front of her mouth.

The three stood together laughing at each other unable to do anything but that. Raven wrapped her arms around her stomach as if to hold onto her sides to stop them from exploding. From all the shit that had gone on from the last couple of weeks all they could do was laugh. Garfield spotted the three laughing and instantly looked confused. "Ah guys?"

They all stopped immediately and turned to look at him; he was looking back at them confused as ever. Raven 'pft' before bursting back into laughing setting the other two off with her. Garfield kept his confused look on his face but suddenly, seeing the three of them laugh; he felt like laughing too. "What the hell has these last couple of months been?" Raven attempted to ask through her laughter.

"Your father wants you dead!" Jinx laughed out causing them all to laugh harder.

"Isaiah dumped Charm because she slept with Roy! What?" Garfield added through his laughter.

Wally chuckled his chuckle feeling his sides hurt. "And now all three of them are avoiding everything else like the plague!"

"Raven was betrothed! Who does that these days?" Jinx snorted causing them to laugh even harder then thought possible.

"Charm was _shot!_" Raven placed her hand onto Garfield shoulder as if for support. "Who gets shot?"

"What are you four doing?" Richard sighed looking at the pathetic sight in front of him with his arms firmly folded across his chest.

The four of them stopped and looked at Richard instantly. He looked so stern with his arms firmly cross and a frown on his face. Raven covered her mouth with her hands to hide the smile. Garfield noticed this and broke out into laughter setting them all into a fit again. "I think we might have finally lost it." Jinx giggled holding Wally around his stomach giving him a large squeeze.

Richard shook his head at them but let out a light laugh. "Come on, guys. Charm's up again and you missed her last time, Rae." He used her nickname without even thinking and when he had realised he quickly prepared from her to snap at him for it.

"Yeah she'll be upset if I miss both of her performances." Raven agreed running her hand through her slightly longer then shoulder-length hair, pushing it out of her face.

Jinx linked her free arm around Raven's pulling her next to her. "You feelin' better?"

Raven shook her head making her vision blur slightly. "Eh' not really." She groaned placing her free hand onto her head for support.

The group slowly headed towards the hall. "You goin' home after?" Garfield asked quickening his speed to be at her side.

Raven shrugged her shoulders effortlessly. "I don't know… Depends on Charm I suppose."

Garfield stopped walking and cleared his throat. Jinx smiled at him knowingly as she gently detached her arm from Raven's and pulled Wally along. "We are going to go grab some seats! Come on Richard!" She smirked while she tugged on the two boys arms, pulling them away from the two.

Raven turned slowly to look back at Garfield. She didn't want to move too fast for fear of throwing up again. As soon as she turned fully around they eyes met and a light breeze pushed strains of hair into Raven's face making the whole scene seem like it was from a movie. "…I'm sorry I've been avoiding you…"

Garfield's scruffy brown hair blew softly in the wind just like the baggy white singlet and the baggy black jeans that went half way down his behind. Raven felt her heart flutter as she looked at him. "If you didn't mean it, Rae then-"

"It's not that." Raven interrupted a little too fast causing her to pause. She hated feeling this venerable. "I…" She paused again taking a deep breath. "I meant it."

Garfield gave her his lopsided smile while he slowly closed the distance between them, careful to make sure she didn't back away. "Good." He said simply pulling her against his chest.

She looked up at him while her hands were up against his chest and she could feel how fast his heart was pounding in his chest. "Inappropriate behaviour. Step away from each other this instant!" Dr Light hissed making his stride towards them.

Garfield mumbled something under his breath as he slowly let his arms slide from around Raven's curvy body. "We were just heading into the hall." He grumbled out taking a step away from her.

"I bet you were." He sneered coming to a stop in front of the two with his arms folded.

Garfield nodded tugging on the bottom of Raven's shirt forcing her to follow after him towards the hall. Once they had entered the giant hall they both began to scan for their friends. "Stay for a bit… After the performance." Garfield said softly taking her soft hand into his, entangling their fingers together.

Raven attempted to take no notice of their hands. Her eyes darted to the ground and she felt venerable all over again. "…Okay…"

"Over here!" Jinx called out standing up on the chair and waving her arms like an idiot.

"Get down you fool!" Wally joked casually, standing up and pulling her over his shoulder making her squeal.

Raven shook her head watching him spin her around on his shoulder. Things were starting to slowly go back to normal. Suddenly Garfield pulled her along towards the others. "Please friend Wally! Be careful!" Kori called out watching Wally spin around with Jinx.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Jinx squealed gripping onto him with dear life. "Wally put me down!"

"Keep her up there." Richard smirked from his seat next to Kori.

"Shut up Rich!" Jinx squealed seeing him blur passed her.

"Or put her down and let her be free!" Garfield smirked reaching the group with Raven attached to his hand.

Wally laughed. "That sounds like a plan."

"No don't!" Jinx yelled holding onto him tighter.

Wally stopped spinning and carefully placed her onto her feet in the isle. He stood back and held onto the chair to stop himself from falling. The group laughed as Jinx stumbled over and fell onto the floor. She stayed on her back and stared at the ceiling until the world stopped spinning around her. Wally leaned over her and grinned. "Hey babe."

"I hate you." She grumbled refusing to take her eyes off the roof. "You're all horrible people."

Wally smiled at her gently wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her onto her feet. "Yeah well I love you." He said softly into her ear kissing the side of her neck before releasing her.

Jinx looked at him with a somewhat stunned expression on her face. He loved her. There was no doubting it because now it was out in the open. She felt like she should have said something back by now but Wally simply smiled at her. "Come on you two I think they are about to start the second half." Richard called out wrapping his arms around Kori's waist and pulling her onto his lap.

The hall had filled by now and Raven sat down next to Jinx and Garfield trying to calm the sick feeling in her stomach. The lights dimmed and the second half was ready to go.

A light shined onto the stage on a single chair which Isaiah sat on playing his guitar to start the song, after a few moments of him playing another light shined onto the stage revealing a large black piano with Charm sitting on it; she joined in on the music giving off a beautiful melody. The two played beautifully together, focusing only on their instruments. Raven didn't even know she could play the piano or the fact she could play it well.

"See her come down, through the clouds  
I feel like a fool.  
I aint got nothing left to give  
Nothing to lose.

So come on Love, draw your swords  
Shoot me to the ground.  
You are mine, I am yours  
Lets not screw around.

Cause you are~ the only one.  
Cause you are~ the only one."

He seemed to be looking at Charm as she played along with him on the piano; she turned to look at him before opening her mouth to sing her part softly over his lyrics perfectly.

"_Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~~"_  
"I see them snakes come through the ground  
They choke me to the bone."

"_Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~~"_  
"They tie me to their wooden chair  
Here are all my songs."

"_Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~~"_  
"So come on Love, draw your swords  
Shoot me to the ground."

"_Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~~ahah~"_  
"You are mine, I am yours  
Lets not screw around."

**"Cause you are~ the only one.  
Cause you are~ the only one" **Charm joined in the lyrics with him and the two sounded beautiful together; Like they belonged together in every way possible.

Isaiah stood up keeping his guitar close to play his part as he made his way over towards Charm.

"Oh~ only one"

Charm looked at him while playing the piano gracefully, the two locked eyes and you would have had to be blind not to see the love the two were giving to each other.

"**Cause you are~ the only one"  
**"The only one."

"**Cause you are~ the only one"  
**

"The only one!"

Another light shined onto the drums as Roy sat on them belting out the song as Charm's piano playing went up a notch. Raven thought it was an odd coincidence that the three of them always found themselves tied together.

"_Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~"_

"The only one!"

"_Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~~"_

"The only one!"

"_Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~~"_  
"So come on Love, draw your swords  
Shoot me to the ground!"

"_Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~~"_  
"Ah! You are mine! I am yours!  
Let's not screw around!"

The drums went down to a lower beat and the piano slowed down for a bit before going back to it's peacefully melody.

"Thee O~nly~ one

Thee O~nly~ one

Thee O~nly~ one"

Roy's drums were the first to stop, the light turning off him as it did, followed by Isaiah's guitar and light then slowly Charm's piano was the last thing to be heard before the stage was black. Raven stood up instantly and clapped; she was so proud of her sister's talent that she couldn't help but cheer. As soon as Raven had stood up it was like a chain reaction and everyone was on their feet cheering, whistling and just plain making noise.

The lights came back on and the three of them stood on the stage all holding hands with Charm being in the middle. They took a bow together while everyone cheered loudly but as soon as they had finished Charm pulled away from both of them and exited the stage. Richard leaned over Garfield to call out to Raven. "She said she was heading home but I promised Kori I'd spend lunch with her. So if you are staying for a bit longer I'll meet you out front the school at the end of lunch."

Raven nodded her head in reply. Her glance then changed to Garfield who was already looking back at her. "I'll meet you…" She said towards Richard but keeping her eyes on Garfield's.

* * *

The rest of the show went on but none were as good as Charm's and Isaiah's last song. The two seemed so professional in the way they sung and preformed together that it was like watching people that do it professionally. By the time the bell had gone Raven was relieved that it was over and was probably the first one out of her seat and out of the hall.

She sat on a nearby wooden table waiting for the others to get out of the large mass of people exiting the hall. The slight cool breeze felt good against her face while the sun warmed her skin.

Garfield had finally found his way out of the hall making his way over to Raven immediately. "So do you want to get something to eat?" He asked casually taking the seat next to her.

Raven rested her arms on her legs, sitting forward slightly. She turned her head enough to look into his lovely green eyes. "Not really hungry…"

Garfield quickly found himself becoming nervous. "… Your sister was amazing…"

Raven nodded turning her head back to look at the hall. "How long has she been playing the piano?"

Garfield pulled his 'thinking face'. "On and off for about seven years now." He gave his lopsided smile. "It was the only thing she seemed to get the hang off and actually enjoyed.

"Huh." Was all she replied sitting up and changing her position to be leaning back on her hands.

"You tend to learn a lot about the girl that your best friend likes to spend time with the most." He added looking at her while she looked up at the bright blue sky. "The only time those two were apart was when Isaiah managed to get her alone."

Raven stared at the lovely clear blue sky feeling the breeze blow back her hair softly. "He's an idiot for giving her up. Regardless of what happened."

Garfield couldn't take his eyes off her. "Yeah…" She turned back to look at him as her hair blew gently in front of her face making her push it back. She looked beautiful. "Hey… Come with me." He smiled taking a hold of her hand and tugging her off the table.

Raven lazily dawdled behind him as he led her by hand. She wasn't sure if it was the amazing weather or the high fever she was running but she felt like she was on cloud nine right now. "Where are we going?" She asked so freely that Garfield had to glance back to make sure that he had indeed taken Raven with him.

"I used to go here with Richard and Roy to practise soccer." He answered stepping over the large stick in the middle of the pathway.

"Oh." She laughed out lightly. "Sounds interesting."

He smiled as the two walked together through the forest type area they had found their way into. Raven had realised that she hardly knew this area at all because she had no idea that there was a place like this just behind the school. The trees around them made a large arch over the small dirt path that lead through the place. Raven found herself looking up at the trees catching glimpses of sunlight that streamed through the gaps.

Garfield stopped walking once they reached a small lusciously green grass opening that was surrounded by beautiful large trees. "It's not much. But I like to come here."

Raven gave a small smile. "It's lovely." She replied sluggishly letting go of his hand and walking into the open space.

"Been coming here a lot lately." He said leaning up against a large tree stump, watching her walk into the opening.

She turned around to face him. "It's been crazy lately…"

"Yeah…" He wanted to say more but he was hesitant. He didn't want to piss her off in any way shape or form. "We… I… Um…"

"You want to know about Malchior?" She said in a low tone keeping her eye site firmly placed on him as he nodded slowly. "It was part of a big deal my father had to go further in his career. He was sweet at first… Made me feel like… feel like I mattered... somehow." She now knew how sick she was. She wanted to stop talking but she couldn't. "It seemed like he loved me… then suddenly he turned nasty… he reminds me a lot of my father actually… Then one day he just left." She let out a half assed laugh. "I was devastated because I thought I loved him."

"If he was such a jerk…" He stopped himself quickly, trying to think of a way to put this.

"Why did I go so retarded when we ran into him in Australia?" She asked finishing for him.

"Not the words I would have used… but yeah."

"…I…. Well… I felt something stir… No… It's hard to explain… He had this… hold over me? It wasn't broken until after he spiked my drink that night-"

"He what?" Garfield interrupted moving towards her as if it had only just happened.

Raven watched him walk all the way towards her until he was standing in front of her. "Yeah he drugged me that night…"

Garfield instantly felt the guilt rip through his stomach. He was so horrible to her the day after while they were in the hospital and a while after that. "Shit." He growled out balling his hands into tight fists.

Raven placed her hands on top of the fists he had made while her eyes stayed on his face. "I don't know about you... But I think I'd rather forget the last month ever happened…"

Garfield's hands relaxed and his facial expressions calmed. "You really aren't well are you?" He chuckled softly causing her to laugh with him.

"I… don't normally get sick… so it's weird. My head feels cloudy…" She sighed palming her forehead.

Garfield chuckled once more removing her hand from her forehand and replacing it with his own. "You really are burning up."

"Dam guess that means no kiss." She froze as soon as the words left her mouth. Her eyes went wide and immediately darted to the floor.

Garfield smirked; he liked the way she acted when she was sick. He tenderly placed his hand onto her chin, lifting her head up so her eyes met his. "Trust me. Nothing could ever make me _not_ want to kiss you." He said quietly, leaning close enough to capture her lips with his own.

Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck while his slid around her back. The kiss turned passionate making him want her as close as possible. Raven ran her right hand along the back of his head gripping lightly onto his hair making him almost at breaking point.

He wanted her. He wanted her to be all his. He loved her.

He regained himself and pulled away unwillingly. "Richard will be waiting for you."

Raven sighed taking a step back. "Well. I guess it's time to head back."

She turned to head towards the path to which they had arrived on but he quickly captured her hand. "Rae…" Raven stopped in her tracks staying silent waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. "I… want… um…I… urgh I practised this in my head so many times." He grumbled hitting himself in the face with his palm. "Go out with me?" He mumbled through his fingers.

Raven turned back to face him with a soft smile on her face. "Yes."

"I knew you wouldn't go for … Wait what?"

"I will. But if you don't mind I'd rather keep it quiet until my sister is sorted." She answered taking his hand back into hers. "Come on…"

The two walked back holding each others hands but looking the other direction, just like that time he had helped her get her things after her father had shot Charm. It wasn't awkward in the slightest. It was peaceful. Perfect.

He had given her a quick kiss goodbye on the cheek before heading off to his class in a goofy state. Raven made her way towards the front gate where Richard had been waiting for her. "Finally." He teased pushing off the wall he was lent up against. "Have fun with Gar?"

"Shut up." She replied walking passed him with a smirk. "How was your lunch with Kori?"

Richard rubbed the back of his neck as he walked with her. "Yeah good I think. Iris and Garth interrupted half way through… but at least Iris is talking to someone."

"Yeah… what's up with her? And are those two together?" Raven asked watching her feet as she walked.

Richard chuckled. "Nah not together yet. I don't know what's up with Iris… She's pretty pissed with Charm… You know, 'cause it was at her house…"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Raven said quickly, her nose screwed up automatically at the thought. "Best friends forgive each other… It's just the way it goes…"

"She asks about her all the time so she still cares. I heard she coped it pretty bad when she got home." Richard explained following Raven's eye site to her feet.

Raven snorted feeling her head thumb with a low annoying pain. "Who didn't?"

"Garfield, 'cause his parents still aren't home." Richard answered.

"When do they get back? It's like four weeks till Christmas." Raven asked, attention still firmly placed on her shoes.

"Um next week I'm pretty sure." Richard answered shaking his head finally taking his eyes off Raven's shoes.

Raven managed to look up in time to see that they were on their street. "Thank god. I'm looking forward to some of those double chocolate chip muffins Charm made."

Richard laughed once more as they walked down the street to their home. "Those were good, hey." He said once they reached the front door.

There was a hum of music that Raven could hear, she raised an eyebrow and watched Richard push open the large white door. The music blasted into their ears and Richard instantly looked terrified. "What's wrong?" Raven asked upon noticing. Richard didn't answer as he bolted towards the stairs. Raven followed after him as he made his way towards wherever the music was blasting from. "Richard?" She tried again following him into her mother's room.

She could faintly hear the shower running over the blasting music, she almost seemed horrified as she watched Robin burst into the bathroom but followed anyway. He was breathing heavily while he looked into the overly large shower. Charm was sitting on the shower floor with both shower heads blasting water over her. She was still in the clothes she had worn for the performance as the dark makeup had run down her cheeks. There was an empty bottle of Vodka out front of the shower and there was a second half empty one in her hand.

Richard instantaneously opened the shower door and climb in with her, clothes and all. Raven followed directly after him taking a seat on her free side. They both wrapped an arm around her. "Hun?" Richard said softly, anyone could tell she had been crying.

"… I…" She couldn't finish her sentence because she instantly broke down. Raven and Richard rested their head on either side of hers and held her as she cried. "I… I miss him." She cried out dropping the bottle of Vodka onto the shower floor and gripped onto both of them tightly.

They let the warm water run over them while they held her tightly. She cried out for as long as she could until she was out of tears. Richard carried her out of the shower while Raven got her dressed. She had practically passed out on Raven's bed a good ten minutes after Raven had given her a drink of water and panadol. Raven sat on her bed next to her with a large book rested on her lap. "I… didn't think… I'd be one of those girlsh…" Charm mumbled quietly, keeping her eyes shut tightly.

Raven glanced down at her. "One of which girls?"

Charm kept her eyes closed as her head rested on the pillow titled towards Raven. "The… onesh that… that cry… over a guy…"

Raven looked at the black writing on her pages. "You and I both know he wasn't just 'a guy'."

"Yesh… That's tru… But… I shitted all over it…" Raven turned her gaze back to her sister who still had her eyes firmly shut.

"What you did before the two of you were together isn't any of Isaiah's business." She said sternly.

Charm shook her head sluggishly. "Nope… I…"

Raven waited for a moment but when she heard the heavy breathing she knew Charm had passed out completely. At that moment Richard entered the room with two mugs, one with steaming hot herbal tea and the other a steaming hot chocolate. "She gone?" He asked passing her the tea.

"Thanks…" She said taking the tea into her cold hands. "Yeah she passed out." Richard nodded taking a seat on the other side of Charm before picking up his book. Raven's eyes travelled off her book again and turned to Richard. "How did you know?"

"It was the same album she played when she tried to kill herself." He answered keeping his eyes on his page, resting his hot chocolate on the bed side table. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great." Raven replied turning her attention back onto her book with a small sigh.

The two sat in silence reading their own books, each taking a glance at Charm every so often even though she never moved.. Half an hour later Arella had arrived home, she stood in Raven's doorway looking at the three of them. "How is she?" She asked softly causing both heads to look up at her.

"Not so great." Richard replied honestly. "Raven is sick also."

"You okay honey?" Arella asked leaning against the door frame.

"I'm fine." Raven answered turning her eyes back to her book once again.

Arella walked towards her gently placing her hand on Raven's forehead. "Your fever is very high." She received a shrug in reply and sighed. "I saw the bottles."

Richard sighed. "I said she wasn't doing great."

"Did she eat today?" She asked another question rubbing her temples softly.

"I don't think so…"

"All this and for what? Just a boy? I thought she was stronger then-"

"He wasn't 'just a boy'. Not to her. She loved him more then anything and he had asked her to marry him, mum." Raven interrupted her mother, jumping to her sister's defence straight away.

Arella kept on her stern expression. "When did he do that?"

"Just after she got shot." Raven answered turning to look at her sister's sleeping self. "You can tell how much they love each other."

"Then why did he dump her?" She sighed not understanding anything and feeling completely useless to help Charm.

"It's complicated." Richard and Raven spoke at the exact same time.

Arella angered immediately, but it wasn't anger at them. She felt useless and she hated it. Even though Charm had her difficult moments growing up, she always turned to her for help. But she didn't want to turn to her anymore. "Well if you want to keep your secrets, do so." She snapped exiting the room with haste.

Raven sighed as she carefully closed the book on her lap. "She's mad." She stated, pointing out the obvious for everyone. Raven let out a yawn quickly covering it with the back of her right hand.

Richard glanced over at her while she tiredly rubbed her eyes. "Go to bed."

Raven thought for a moment. "Yeah I think I might…" She said sinking into her bed far enough for her head to rest on the pillow.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" He asked taking a glance at her as she turned her head back to look at him.

"No idea." She replied honestly, her eyes started to feel heavy and tired. Richard gave a small smile and turned back to his book and then there was nothing.

* * *

Raven awoke hearing the noise of Charm throwing up. She sat up instantly to see her leaning over Richard and throwing up on the floor while Richard rubbed her back. "This is what happens when you drink on an empty stomach." He sighed out.

"Shut up." Charm groaned not moving from her position.

Raven groaned at the fact Charm had just thrown up all over her floor. "You okay?"

"Hopefully it'll teach her a lesson." Richard snapped in an irritated tone. "You do know you practically drunk two bottles of Vodka. I'm surprised you don't need to be hospitalized."

Charm collapsed onto of Richard's stomach in protest getting a groan in reply. "I was sad." She mumbled through her arms, which she was leaning on. "Thought it'd make me care a little less…"

"Yeah and how'd that work out for you?" Raven deadpanned reaching over the bedside to switch on the lap.

Charm quickly got back up and threw up again. Richard rubbed her back once more and shook his head. "Want to go for a shower?"

Charm nodded her head once she had finished. "I think so…"

"Come on I'll help you to the bathroom and turn on the water." Richard sighed getting off the bed on Raven's side before pulling her off with him.

Raven shook her head in an unamused way. She slowly slid off the bed and headed out the door to get her mother to help clean up her floor. She was still so tired and her head still pounded. "Go away sickness!" She growled out to herself.

"Raven?" Arella called out from behind her.

Raven turned around to see her mother already showered and dressed for work. She looked like she was about to leave. "What's the time?"

Arella placed in her left earring. "Four." She answered placing in her other.

"Why are you going to work?" Raven asked sluggishly rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I have to go to work, Raven. Why are you up?" She asked sternly.

Raven sighed. "Charm's thrown up everywhere."

"Go sleep in Charm's room and I'll clean it up." Arella replied turning around and heading down the hallway.

Raven was in no mood to argue, she was far too tired. She headed to Charm's room and climbed into the soft silky bed. The soft pink pillows felt lovely on her skin and she cuddled up under the blankets feeling herself slip back into falling asleep.

* * *

The morning came quickly, faster then any of them wanted it to come. Richard gently woke up the two sleeping girls handing them both a glass of water with some panadol. "You two going to school today?"

Charm groaned taking the panadol and water from Richard. "I get… my results today." She moaned out taking the panadol.

"I'm feeling a little better today…" Raven replied sitting up and accepting the panadol. "Might leave early again."

"Where is mum?" Charm asked collapsing back onto her bed.

Raven shook her head. "She went to work at four this morning."

"She left a note on the fridge telling us to make our own dinner because she wouldn't be home." Richard spoke up pulling a fresh shirt over his head. "Come on if your coming to school then we need to leave in five."

Raven had helped Charm get dressed into a thigh length pink dress before getting her matching pink sunglasses and sandals. She herself put on jeans and a purple tank top with sneakers. The three had been ready to leave within five minutes and began the slow walk to the school.

Roy took a deep breath and prepared himself for pain. Isaiah walked passed him and Roy grabbed onto his hand pulling him into the corridor where their lockers were. "Get off me." Isaiah growled pushing him into the lockers with force.

Roy showed his hands at either side of him. "I don't want to fight." He said calmly lowering his hands down to his side.

"Well I don't want to talk." He replied angrily. He turned sharp on his heels and headed back out.

"I took advantage." Roy called out seeing Isaiah stop walking. "I knew she was sad. But I went along with it anyway." Roy waited a moment to see if Isaiah moved, but when he didn't he continued. "She's done nothing but love you and all she's ever wanted was you. When I tried to kiss her that night she did pull away." He took a step towards him cautiously. "I knew she didn't love me the same way. I was fine with losing her to someone worthy of her. But now that I see what you've done to her I hate that she's wasting her love on you." To this Isaiah reacted. He turned sharply swinging a punch directly into Roy's cheek. He stumbled backwards running his tongue along the inside of his cheek. "Forgive her already. I know you still love her."

"Of course I still love her! Don't you think it makes me sick seeing what she's doing to herself?"

"Not really otherwise you would have fixed it by now." Roy snapped angrily, retaking his place a few inches in front of him.

Isaiah felt his stomach twist. "I've been trying to talk to her but she backs away."

"Make her listen." Roy replied in a stern tone.

Raven, Richard and Charm arrived at school instantly being greeted by Kori and Garfield. "Good morning friends!" Kori cheered happily.

Charm winced at Kori's high pitched cheer. "Not… so loud." She sighed placing her hand on the side of her face.

"You right?" Garfield asked tilting enough to look into her sunglasses.

Charm shook her head a no. "Someone went a little over board with the Vodka last night." Richard answered for her putting his arms around Kori's stomach and pulling her into a backwards hug.

"Shush… shush." Charm hissed looking between Kori and Richard who were hugging and Raven and Garfield who were slowly moving towards each other. "Ew. I think I'm going to move away from this love fest before I throw up."

"You alright by yourself?" Raven asked, feeling Garfield take her hand into his.

Charm was already walking off elsewhere waving her hand behind her head as if to say 'yeah, yeah'. Richard smirked over towards Garfield. "I think we are going to go get a coffee." He winked pulling Kori along by her waist.

Garfield shook his head at one of his best friends. "How is she?" He asked Raven pulling on her hand to force her to face him.

Raven grunted. "We got home and she was sitting in the shower in her clothes with practically two empty bottles of vodka. She didn't eat this morning either. Said she'd 'eat here'."

Garfield sighed heavily. "What about you?" He asked taking her other hand into his as well. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Raven replied trying not to show the small blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.

Garfield smirked noticing straight away. "Want to get something to eat?" He asked simply receiving a nod in reply.

* * *

Charm's head pounded and she fought the feeling of throwing up. She looked up and saw something strange in the shaded part of a building. She lifted her sunglasses on top of her head pushing the hair with it. There was a person on the floor attempting to move backwards while holding his hand up, Charm tilted her head to try and see what the hell was going on.

**Bang**

The person fell backwards and Charm's heart instantly pounded and her breath quickened. The lockdown siren began to sound loudly through the school and screams began to fill her ears. Her feet were frozen in place as her eyes stayed stuck on the now dead person on the floor. "Hello baby girl." His voice sneered to her tearing her eyes from the person on the floor up to the large figure walking out from behind the building.

Charm's breathing was out of control as people ran through the corridors screaming. "…Dad…" She said shakily still unable to move.

"So you survived the first time then? What a shame." He sneered once more, stopping a good distance in front of her. He lifted up his gun and pointing it towards the corridors where the screaming was coming from.

**Bang**

Charm jumped as the second shot rang through her ears, her eyes slowly worked up the courage to look over towards where the second shot had been fired. Another body was on the floor with blood pooling around it and her eyes snapped back to the front. "Where is your sister?" He growled pointing his gun up towards her. "We can play again if you like."

Charm slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. "I'm not telling you…"

"Wrong answer." He hissed placing his finger on the trigger. Charm kept her eyes shut. She was terrified. But he didn't need to know that.

Suddenly Charm felt something whack into her side just as the third shot went off. She hit the ground feeling the thing that whacked her land on top of her. Her eyes shot open to see Isaiah holding the side of his stomach and panting heavily. "Isaiah!"

She pushed herself off the ground grabbing onto Isaiah and pulling him onto his feet. Another shot went off and Charm placed Isaiah's arm around her shoulders quickly pulling him away from there.

She pulled him down the corridor before feeling too weak to carry him anymore. She put him down behind a wall and looked over him. "What did you do that for?" She hissed feeling the tears fall from her eyes. She instantly put pressure onto his heavily bleeding wound.

Isaiah groaned pulling a pained face. "I… Had to." He said lifting his hand up, gently touching her face.

Charm tilted her head into his hand feeling him near her once more. "No! It was stupid!"

"Love makes you do stupid things." He smiled weakly looking into her tear filled eyes. "Kiss me."

"What?" Charm asked as the wet salty tears fell from her eyes onto the floor. "You've been shot!"

Isaiah let out a laugh but stopped and hissed at the pain. "Kiss me."

Charm stared down at him keeping the pressure on his wound. He was looking right back at her. She moved down and touched her lips against his. The kiss lasted only a minute until a loud bang caused her to pull away. She looked at him lovingly. "I have to lead him away from you." She said softly taking a glance at the school yard.

"Don't." Isaiah said attempting to take a hold of her to stop her, but the pain was too great and he stopped moving.

Charm moved down and softly gave him one more kiss. "I have too… Hey you! Get over here and help him!" She called out to a boy waving him over. "Move him into a classroom, call an ambulance and then keep pressure on his wound." She explained while the terrified boy simply nodded.

"Charm please don't! I love you too much to loose you." Isaiah hissed out while the boy carefully began to drag him away.

She sent him a small smile. "I have too…"

Charm glanced over her shoulder back down the corridor and took a deep breath. She was weak, hung-over and hungry. But she had to try and lead him away from Isaiah since he was trying to find her so he could find Raven. Charm watched Isaiah be pulled into a class room to their left.

A shot fired behind her and she instantaneously ducked. She glanced behind her to see her father smirking at her. "Just tell me and I'll leave."

Charm looked at him from over her shoulder and shook her head before bolting down the right side of the building. She heard him yell and fire two shots behind her before heavily footsteps filled her ears.

Her heart pounded against her chest.

She was so weak.

So tired.

She bolted across the open courtyard hearing the shots being fired behind her. She got behind the wall and leaned against it panting like crazy. She didn't want to run anymore.

She couldn't.

"Charm!" Her heart stopped at the voice and she turned to look into the courtyard to see Raven. "What's happening?" Raven froze when she saw Charm's dress covered in blood.

"Raven." His voice made her skin crawl. She turned slowly to look at her father standing across the way with the gun in his hand.

"Raven run!" Charm screamed at her stepping out of the wall slightly.

Another shot filled their ears and Raven's eyes shot back to Charm. She held the top of her arm but she was back behind the wall. Raven turned to look back at her father who had a wicked smile on his face. "Come to daddy."

"Why are you doing this?" She yelled unable to move herself.

"Making that bitch pay." He replied with a sadistic laugh.

"Who? Mum?" She asked, watching him slowly walk towards her, reloading his gun.

"She knew the risks of taking you back." He answered in a growl. Raven knew he was drunk. She could remember the smell all too well. He wasn't right in the head when he was drunk. Raven even doubted he was ever right in the head. "So now I'll make her pay."

"What's the point?" Raven asked shakily watching him come to a stop in front of her, towering over her.

He scowled at her. "I don't need to explain anything to you."

He grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled her into his gun. "Raven!" Charm screamed about ready to run out to her. Roy quickly grabbed around her waist to stop her from going out there.

"You're pathetic." Raven deadpanned turning to look at Charm who was holding onto Roy's arms which were around her stomach.

He placed his finger onto the trigger and smirked at her. Raven kept her eyes on Charm who stared right back at her through tear filled eyes. He slowly pulled back on the trigger.

This was it.

Suddenly she felt herself jerk forward and fall to the ground.

**Bang**

She looked up to see Garfield had jumped onto his back putting his arm around his neck in attempts to choke him. Unexpectedly Raven felt a huge tug on her arm and looked up to see Roy pulling her towards Charm. "Get off me!" His voice yelled as he reached over his shoulder and grabbed onto Garfield firmly.

Raven stopped moving and watched in horror as he flipped him over his back and threw him hard onto the floor in front of him. Garfield hissed out in pain feeling the pain shoot threw him.

"Annoying shit." He growled pointing his gun towards him.

**Bang**

Raven let out a scream. "Garfield!"


	17. The Day We'd Rather Forget

**Okay so this chapter is a little darker then any other chapter. So that's a warning and also I've been stuck on the ending for ages now. I actually had most of this done two days ago but I got stuck and now I'm really doubting if its any good at all! **

**Anyhoo thank you to all of you for review you really are amazing.**

The Dancing Snake crazyred717 xxXDarkNekoJokerXxx FelynxTiger teentitangirl25 Rae of Sorrow BG-13 ComposerDragon Muroun KingofRandom117 Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth Hinata28h and Alyiria!

**I love you all so much and without your support I wouldn't be able to continue! You are all amazing and I love you to bits. I really hope I don't disappoint any of you.**

**Review pleeeeeeease :D**

**By the way I don't own the song but when its bold it means they are both singing it together.**

**I really hope you like this chapter because the plot is still thick.**

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:**** The day we'd rather forget.**

Garfield had moved fast enough so that the bullet missed his chest but ripped through the top of his thigh, he let out a loud yell and grasped at the wound. Raven ran towards him without a second thought which caused her father to smirk. He lifted the gun up to point at Raven as she bent down to grab onto Garfield. Roy looked around quickly noticing the medium sized rock lying on the ground. He ran towards it picking it up in his hands and without any real concentration he pegged it towards Raven's dad.

The rock hit him in the side of the face making him groan and turn to the side for a second. "Move!" Roy yelled running towards them to help Garfield up.

Raven and Roy pulled Garfield onto his feet placing an arm around each of their shoulders to help him walk. "Come on!" Charm called out to them as if to move them move faster.

The three ran passed Charm and down the corridor with her following closely after them. They heard shots being fired close behind them but refused to look back. Charm ran ahead of them to push open a classroom door. They ran in and Charm slammed the door shut behind them leaning up against it and panting heavily.

Raven and Roy put Garfield down onto the ground hearing him groan. "You're crazy!" Raven hissed looking at his thigh wound unsure of what to do.

Garfield held around his wound as best as possible seeing the blood cover his hands. "Your welcome."

Roy stepped towards Charm who was staring blankly. "Charm… whose blood is that?" He asked taking her hands into his.

Charm swallowed hard. "Um… Isaiah's… and a little bit of mine…"

"You were shot?" Roy asked letting his eyes scan over her body.

"I'm cool don't worry." Garfield deadpanned over towards Roy.

Roy glanced over his shoulder. "I'm coming to you in a minute."

"My arm." Charm answered staring at Garfield's wound. "I'm sorry. I tried to lead him away from all of you…"

"Charm… How is Isaiah?" Raven asked turning to look at her sister.

Charm stayed up against the door with a blank look on her face. "He was shot… He saved me… I… I don't know how he is."

Roy ripped the bottom of his shirt before wrapping it around Charm's wound. "Isaiah is going to be fine." He said firmly getting into her eye site. He finished tying it around her arm and quickly made his way over to Garfield.

He pulled off the rest of his shirt and forced Garfield's leg straight making him yelp. He wrapped the shirt tightly around his leg hearing him hiss when he went too tight. "Thanks… for what you did out there… It was quick thinking…"

"Someone had to think out there." Roy replied sending him a teasing look.

A loud shot rang out causing them all to jump in surprise. Garfield looked between the three of them and could tell right away they were all just as scared as he was. "What do we do now?" Charm asked in an unstable voice. "We are trapped in here…"

"Don't think like that." Roy snapped turning to look at her. He noticed how pale she had become and his irritation turned into worry. "Charm? Are you okay?"

She was breathing heavily with her head up against the door. "Just tired." She replied shifting her body weight.

"When was the last time you ate?" Roy persisted making his way back towards her. "And I mean more then just an apple or a grape or something."

Charm looked down towards the ground trying to avoid the whole confrontation. "Answer him, Charm." Raven added looking at her sister. She had secretly been wondering the answer herself.

Charm felt her legs collapse underneath her bringing her to the floor in one swift movement. Roy instantly put his arms around her to support her. "Answer."

Charm kept her eyes on the floor. "When we went to the café."

Raven slowly got to her feet. "The café back in Australia?" She watched her slowly nod her head and she felt herself be overcome with anger. "You haven't eaten in over three and a half weeks? What is wrong with you?"

Garfield gently pulled on her hand forcing her back down next to him. "Not the time."

"Your body has been under too much stress. It's starting to shut down." Roy informed her pulling her up onto her feet. "You need to stay awake." Charm's eyes felt heavy as her body seemed to melt against his too easily. "Charm, stay awake." He put his hand on her lower back to get a better hold on her and felt something wet. He pulled back his hand too see it covered in blood.

Raven saw Roy's face change. "Roy? What is it?" She asked keeping a tight hold on Garfield's hand.

"She's been shot." He replied through gritted teeth. "When did this happen?" He yelled gripping onto her tighter.

Charm breathed deeply. "When… we were running…away… It's really not that…. It's not that bad." She mumbled into the crease of his neck. "Just got me… turning a … a corner…"

Roy slowly turned so that he was facing Raven and Garfield with Charm's back towards them. He carefully lifted up her dress so that they could look at her back. Raven's grip on his hand went tighter and Garfield breathed. "How is it?" Roy asked looking between the two.

"There is an entrance wound... I can't see much else. It's clean though." Garfield replied looking at her back. "There is a lot of blood."

Roy shook his head. "Her body can't handle this. I need to get her out."

"So we'll get out before we are trapped in here." Raven said looking at Garfield before turning to glance to Roy. "We can't stay here."

Four shots went off one after the other, they were loud and close. Charm gripped tightly onto Roy. "He's close." She whispered feeling him tighten his hold on her.

Raven slowly moved towards a window, the blinds had been drawn. "Raven, don't move the blinds.' Garfield hissed out to her in a low tone.

Raven waved her left hand behind her back as if to tell him to shush. She leaned up against the wall and gently lifted up the blinds just enough for her to look out. She paused for a minute to make sure she didn't move everything too fast or all at once. Roy and Garfield stared at her unable to breathe.

She slowly moved her head enough to get a glimpse of outside. It was quiet. There wasn't screams anymore. There were two bodies on the ground face down but Raven quickly changed her eye site. She ducked a little when her eyes landed on her father. He was reloading the gun towards the other end of the courtyard. He stopped mid-reload and looked down towards the ground. Raven's eye line followed down to where her father was looking and felt her heart jump into her throat.

Garfield and Charm's blood left a trail.

She pulled away from the window and looked towards the door and saw Charm's blood cover the door where she had been standing. "Is there another way out?" She asked shakily glancing around the room in a panic.

"What's… what's wrong?" Charm asked lifting her head up from Roy's shoulder.

"We need out. Now." Raven replied in a tone that worried them all. She ran over to Garfield and pulled him up onto his feet, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Roy now!"

Roy put his arms under Charm's legs and lifted her up into his arms. "This way there is a loose window. Hurry."

He led them into the back room placing Charm down on a desk before moving over to the window. Raven carefully put Garfield on a chair and then ran back to the door, shutting it quietly. Roy opened the window and pushed out the fly screen as quietly as possible. He jumped out the window and turned around holding out his arms. "Pass me Charm."

Raven made her way across the room pulling Charm into her arms. She was light, easy enough to move. She gently passed her to Roy before running back to pull Garfield back up onto his feet. "Think you can climb through?" Raven asked taking a glance over she shoulder.

"I'll try." Garfield replied feeling the pull on his leg muscle whenever it had to be moved.

They heard a loud crash bang behind them startling them once again. "Come out my girls!" His voice boomed through the building.

"Shit, move it!" Roy hissed out holding Charm against his chest.

Raven pulled Garfield over to the window and carefully helped in through the window. She winced every time he let out a yelp of pain. Once he was through she quickly pulled herself through the window and took Garfield back to her. "B block over there." Garfield said quietly pointing over to the second building.

The group ran as fast as possible towards the building, keeping hidden behind things when possible and always checking their backs for danger. Charm's eyes were shut and her breathing was faint as Roy carried her in his arms. Garfield tried to keep up with them regardless of the pain that was ripping at his leg. Raven pushed open the door and quickly shut it when they were all inside.

Garfield instantly dropped to the floor and wrapped his hands around his wound with a groan. Raven dropped down next to him and put her hands on top of his. "Are you alright?"

Garfield looked down at his wound which had started to bleed all over again. "I'll be fine."

Roy's eyes were firmly placed on the body in front of them; there was blood but not enough for her to have died there. "That's… Anna." Charm whispered out looking up at Roy who matched her movement to look down at her. "She was heading… to South Africa next weekend… She was… she was so excited…"

There were odd noises coming from the darkened classrooms ahead and they all stared wide eyed into it. "Roy? Gar? Rae? Charm?" Iris' voice asked shakily as the blonde slowly came into view. "Oh thank god!" She shrieked in delight. "Garth it's them."

"We thought for sure it was him." Garth sighed with relief while walking into view. "Are you guys alright?"

"Gar and Charm have been shot." Roy replied keeping her against his chest tightly.

"Charm? Are you okay?" Iris asked making her way next to her instantly. She brushed the hair out of her pale face and looked at her.

"Been… better." Charm answered. "It hasn't… been my month.."

"How are you, Gar?" Garth asked bending down to check out his wound.

Garfield pulled a pained face as he removed his hands from his wound so Garth could check it. "It hurts like all hell."

"You moved so god dam fast." Roy said carefully placing Charm onto the floor next to Garfield and Raven. "He was aiming for your chest."

Iris knelt down next to Charm and stroked her head softly. "It is your dad, isn't it?" She asked looking up at Raven.

Raven slowly nodded. She watched Roy as he carefully placed a jacket over Anna. "Yes it is."

Iris followed Raven's eye line over towards Roy and Anna. "She came in with a gun shot to her chest… There wasn't anything we could do to help her…"

"Why aren't there any police?" Garfield groaned out while Garth pulled at his leg to check the wound.

Garth captured his bottom lip with his teeth. "There isn't any signal on our mobiles. No one can get help…"

"I heard some people tried to get to the phone in the front office but were… Someone is guarding it." Iris finished Garth sentence turning back to look at Roy. "I think there is even a guard along the gate entrance."

Raven looked down at the ground. Again she had put them all in danger. "Maybe I should just-"

"Don't even go there." Garfield hissed giving her hand an almost painful squeeze. "That won't make anything better."

"Gar's right." Roy agreed watching Garth move over to Charm and look her over. "It's her back."

Garth carefully pushed her onto her side and sighed at the sight. "She's loosing a lot of blood. If I don't get something to stop the bleeding she's not going to make it."

"Positive bastard…" Charm spoke out in a weakened state causing them all to smile a little.

"Where are we supposed to get something to stop the bleeding?" Raven asked looking between the three boys.

Garth thought for a moment. "There is a box in the front office that has all the things we would need. It's never been used and right towards the back because no one expected a gunman to come in and start killing people."

"Then that's where I go." Roy said keeping his arms folded across his chest.

Garth studied his body language for a moment. "You're an idiot if you think I'm not going with you."

"Why would I let you-"

"It's not a matter of letting me. I can see what I need. I'm coming." Garth interrupted stubbornly.

"Me too." Raven spoke up forcing all eyes to turn to her. "If something bad happens I can lead him away from you so you two can get what you need and help Charm and Gar."

"Rae…"

"No Gar. I need to help." Raven waved her hand in dismissal. "Iris you stay here and look after these two."

Iris looked down at Charm, her eyes were shut and her being was so faint she could hardly tell she was breathing. "Alright…"

"Alright you three we need to be quick and quiet. If something goes wrong … All that matters is getting Garth to that box so he can save Charm…" Roy looked down at her with loving eyes. "Oh and patching up Gar's boo-boo."

"Shut up!" Garfield hissed causing them to laugh ever so lightly. Even if it was just a single chuckle.

"Say goodbye now." Roy added glancing at Garth and Raven who nodded in reply.

Raven turned to look at Garfield who met her eyes. "You better be careful out there."

She smiled softly at him. "I will."

"Nothing heroic." He growled sternly.

Raven let out a small laugh. "I won't."

He took a hold of her hand and gently pulled her into him. "I mean it."

Raven was careful not to put any pressure on his leg as she hugged him tightly. "I know."

Iris pulled Garth into a hug wrapping her arms around him. "Be safe." She whispered.

Garth wrapped his arms around her back. "I'll try."

Roy bent down next to Charm and took her hand into his. "Hey you." He said shaking her hand.

"What?" She groaned in reply opening her eyes too look at him.

Roy smiled at her. "You gotta stay with us okay? No walking into the light or any of that shit." His smile got wider upon hearing her let out a single laugh.

"I'll tell the… I'll tell it to piss off…" She said softly closing her eyes once more.

Roy bent down and gently kissed her forehead. "That's my girl."

Raven stood next to Garth and waited for Roy. She saw how much he loved her and she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. "We'll be back as fast as possible, okay Charm?" She said softly looking at her sister.

Charm kept her eyes shut. "Kay…"

"It's clear. Let's go." Roy said silently pulling open the door.

* * *

It was quiet. There wasn't a person in sight… someone alive that is. It felt like something out of a movie; something that couldn't really happen in real life. Raven slid her hand around Roy's arm before taking Garth's hand into her other hand. "Stay close. Stay quiet. We know where to go so let's just do it." Roy whispered glancing back at the two.

They both nodded at him in reply and then they headed off. They kept eyes open, scanning the area three times over before making a move. The front office was the closest building to the front gates which made things a little worse. They had made it passed two buildings safely avoiding any open areas that they could.

**Bang**

Roy stopped in his tracks holding his arm out to stop the other two from moving. That was too close for comfort. He quickly pushed open the door next to them and pulled the two of them in with him. Garth shut the door and crouched down leaning against it while Roy pulled Raven down under the window and held onto her hand as if trying to reassure her it was fine.

Raven was scared, she would deny it, but she was absolutely terrified. Her heart pounded so hard she thought it might actually be loud enough for her father to hear. She used her free hand to cover her mouth in fear of making a loud breath.

They heard heavy foot steps from the other side of the door and Raven squeezed Roy's hand tightly. Garth didn't even breathe for those few seconds as he kept his eyes shut and a hand on Raven's leg for moral support. Then after a few seconds, there was silence again but no one moved.

"I thought I was crazy when I saw you three come through that door." A voice whispered from the darkened rooms startling the crap out of all three. "Sorry." The voice whispered again slowly coming out of the shadows.

"Holy shit Richard! Don't ever do that again!" Raven hissed in a low tone retracting her nails from Roy's arm and Garth's leg.

Garth rubbed his leg where Raven had just scared him. "That goes for you too."

Richard slowly and quietly made his way over to the three. "Are you guys okay?"

"Rich…" Raven started slowly looking up at him. "Gar has been shot in the leg..." She paused again not sure how he'd take the next part. "Charm…"

Roy saw Raven pause again. "She's not doing well, mate."

"We are on our way to the front office to get something to help." Garth finished the sentence keeping an eye on his reaction.

He stared at them for a moment saying nothing. "I'm coming with you." He finally said not fully processing everything he just heard.

Raven glanced around the quiet, dark building. "Rich… Where is Kori?"

He averted his eye site straight away. "I lost her when the siren first went off. There was a rush of people screaming and trying to get out that we got separated."

"She'll be fine." Garth said reassuringly, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"Garth's right." Roy added carefully getting to his feet. "We'll find her don't worry."

Richard nodded slowly watching Roy move to check if the coast was clear. When he lifted the blinds slowly to look Richard notice that he was shirtless… and there was a lot of red on his chest… "Roy." He called out making him turn around to look at him. "Whose blood…?"

Roy glanced down at his chest and sighed. "Charm's."

"How bad is it?" Richard asked turning to look at Raven.

Raven's expression showed it all and Richard instantly felt sick. "She's really weak..."

"That's why we need to move it. Come on he's gone." Roy said moving towards the door.

Raven carefully took a hold of a still stunned Richard. "Come on." She said turning around and following Roy back out into the unknown.

Raven held tightly onto Richard's and Garth's hands while they silently followed Roy. Raven was impressed with how Roy was handling himself and taking charge. They reached the back of the front office and silently lent up against the wall trying to get a glimpse of something… anything. "What's the plan?" Garth whispered glancing between the three of them.

Roy got up enough to look through the window. "Hey… Rae." He whispered quietly holding his hand out behind him.

Raven took his hand and felt him pull her up next to him. She was confused at first until she looked in the direction he was. "…Shit…"

"So it is him?" Roy whispered bending back down behind the wall.

Raven followed his movements back to leaning behind the wall. "Yes."

"Who?" Garth and Richard asked at the exact same time.

Raven swallowed hard leaning her head against the brick wall. "Malchior."

Richard moved around the two of them to get a look for himself. He glanced around the small room he sitting in. "He's got a gun. But it's nothing special. I think if we can figure out a way to get in behind him we can take him down without any noise."

Roy thought for a moment and then a smirk appeared on his face. "What are you thinking?" Garth whispered.

"There is a loose window towards the principal's office. I have used it a couple of times to get out." Roy answered looking at each of them with a triumphant smile.

Richard shook his head. "For once I'm glad you were such a hooligan."

"Who uses that word anymore?" Roy scoffed starting to make his way towards the back of the principal's office.

Raven moved with Garth as the two other boys went ahead; she gently pulled back on his arm. "Will you be able to stop it?"

Garth turned to look at her. "I'll do whatever I can." He replied giving her arm a small squeeze.

Raven swallowed the lump in her throat and silently continued on her way. The boys had managed to silently pull the window off its hinges. "I'll go in first." Richard said pulling back on Roy's arm. "I know what to do."

Roy simple nodded and stepped back from the window allowing Richard to climb in first. "Once we get in you two stay back." Roy informed the two behind him before silently following after Richard.

Garth helped Raven climb in through the window and quickly followed after. Richard and Roy were against the door with Richard's hand on the door handle ready to turn. Raven took a hold of Garth's hand and pulled him up against the wall next to the door. "…Go."

Richard pushed open the door at Roy's command and ran at Malchior full speed, spear tackling him to the floor. Roy quickly grabbed the gun that had been dropped from his hand while Richard wrapped an arm around Malchior's throat tightly. "Richard!" Raven hissed entering the room.

Richard held his arm tightly around his throat as Malchior clawed at his arms in attempts to breathe. "What?"

"We aren't murderers!" Raven replied getting onto her knees to look at him.

"Raven's right Rich." Garth agreed from the doorway looking down at them.

Richard looked from Raven to Roy to Garth before letting him go reluctantly. Malchior landed on his hands and knees panting and grasping at his throat. Roy moved forward and whacked him over the head with the gun handle, knocking him out cold. He looked at the others who were staring back at him. "What? I didn't kill him."

* * *

Garfield leaned up against the wall holding his leg tightly. He watched as Iris gently stroked Charm's hair and tried her best to keep her talking. "Okay… okay that was funny! Now favourite memory of Gar."

Charm opened her eyes too look at Garfield who was already looking back at her. "Gar?... I have… lots of… fond memories… of Gar… It's… hard to pick." She slowly shut her eyes once more. "But… In year eight… we were… partners in…"

"In P.D.H.P.E." Garfield spoke up keeping his eyes on her. "We had to look after that sack of sugar…"

"It was our… 'baby'…" Charm corrected bringing a small smile to her face. "I don't… know how… we ended up as… partners… but… it wasn't the best idea…" She let out a small laugh.

"I think we were the only two that killed our baby." Garfield said smiling fondly at the memory.

Charm laughed once more, it was a quiet weak laugh, but a laugh none the less. "We dropped… we dropped it in the… middle of the courtyard… He exploded… everywhere."

"Well that's what happens when you peg your baby at its fathers head." Garfield joked making both the girls laugh.

There was a noise out front of the door and Iris paused. "Sh!" She said quietly staring wide eyed at the door. "We have to move…"

The door slammed opened. "I wouldn't bother running." Iris stared wide eyed at the tall, scary man in front of her. He walked towards her towering over her with a smirk on his face and gun firmly in his hand. "Hand her over." His voice was deep. Almost demon like.

Iris looked down at Charm who was across her lap. "No."

**Bang**

"Iris!" Garfield yelled watching her fall backwards, hitting the ground with a thump.

"It would be so much easier if you all did what you were told." He sneered using his free hand to roughly pick up Charm and put her over his shoulder. "Let's go." He said waving his gun at Garfield. Garfield's eyes where on Iris as she held onto her chest wound and breathed heavily. "Now!" His voice boomed causing Garfield to jump.

He slowly got onto his feet letting out grunts of pain here and there. "Where are we going?"

He pushed his gun into the back of his shoulder forcefully making Garfield stumble forward. "You're taking me to Raven." He answered pushing him out the door, ignoring his yelps of pain.

Garfield stumbled out into the courtyard feeling his leg wound rip. He let out a loud yell and crashed to the floor. "I am not taking you to Raven…"

He let out a low growl and pointed his gun at him. "You sure?"

He took a deep breath and nodded strongly. "You're not getting to her."

**Bang**

"Ah shit!" Garfield cursed grabbing onto his other leg to put pressure on his new wound. "Shit!"

"Now?" His voice snickered out to him; the smile on his face was wicked and cruel.

Garfield's wounds burnt something shocking. "No."

His face turned angry and he pointed his gun back at him. "Fine." He threw Charm off his shoulder and she hit the ground with a groan. He pulled the gun on her. "Now?"

Garfield's breathing caught in his throat. "Wait…"

Charm weakly opened her eyes too look at Garfield. "Don't… It's.. okay… I… understand…"

"I can't let you die." Garfield replied looking into her dark blue eyes. She was so pale that she almost looked like a dead person. "I…love you like my own sister… You were the perfect one in the family that made me jealous… You're talented, beautiful, and funny. Everybody loves you." He slowly crawled towards her, forgetting all about the man behind them with the gun. He took a hold of her hand and gently rested his forehead onto hers "I can't be the reason you died."

"So… Big brother… like…" Charm breathed weakly. "Don't… give him what he wants…" She whispered loud enough for him to just hear her. "Love you… Gar…"

"Just tell me." He growled growing incredibly impatient.

Garfield sat up staring at her. "I'm not telling you." He said in a low tone keeping his eyes on Charm's. She sent him a small, weak smile trying to let him know it was okay.

"You pick bad friends, baby girl." He teased bending down enough to look at her. "He'd rather let you die."

Charm looked up at him as best she could. "I'm… okay… with that… dad…"

"Well I'm not so much." He growled out towards Garfield keeping his gun pointed at Charm. "Last chance." Garfield shook his head keeping eyes locked with Charm's. "Fine." He growled turning back to Garfield and pulled his gun on him.

**Bang**

Charm felt the tears slide down her cheeks as she saw the pain cross Garfield's face. Garfield hunched over grabbing onto his shoulder. "Shit." He groaned falling onto the floor.

"Idiot." He laughed pulling Charm back up roughly over his shoulder. "I'll still find her. Your suffering is a waste. However funny."

Garfield cursed out in pain turning his bleeding body enough to see him walk off in another direction holding Charm tightly over his shoulder. She looked limp just like a giant toy doll.

* * *

They had finished tying the knots on Malchior's arms and legs and Garth had gone looking for the supplies he needed. Raven stood with Roy and Richard in front of him keeping an eye on him as well as outside. "Wake up." Roy called out hitting him over the head.

Malchior groaned feeling his head throb with pain. "Shit…"

"Why'd you do it?" Raven sighed folding her arms across her chest.

His vision focused and he looked up at the three in front of him. He let his smirk creep onto his face. "A few reasons my dear."

"We've got time." Richard growled keeping a close eye on him in case anything happened.

"That's debatable." Malchior replied giving Richard a disgusted look up and down.

"Give me the first." Raven growled.

"I'd get to have fun with that sister of yours." He smirked seemingly seeing if he could push their buttons. "She's a sexy little slut."

Raven quickly grabbed onto both of the boy's wrists stopping them from punching him. "Now the real reason?" She replied calmly, pulling the two boys back into their position next to her.

"_Malchior. I have her__. In search of Raven now. Update?" _The walkie talkie in Malchior's back pocket sounded catching their attention.

Raven's heart pounded against her chest as her breathing hitched. "He's got Charm!"

"_Malchior!"_

Roy picked up the walkie talkie and looked at Malchior. "Tell him everything is fine."

"What makes you think I'll do that?" He sneered back aggressively.

Roy got down into his face intimidating him. "Because if you don't I have no problem finding anything I can and stabbing you with it." He took the scruff of his shirt into his hand. "You ever so much as look at 'Raven's sister' in that way again and I will chop it off. And don't tempt me. I've spent a year in juvie" He held the walkie up to his face. "Now talk."

Malchior stared at him and slowly nodded. _"Everything is under control here sir. No ones tried to come back since that last group."_

"_About bloody time you answered you lazy jack ass!"_

"_Sorry sir."_

The three waited a moment to see if he said anything else but when there was nothing they turned their attention back to Malchior. "Who's guarding the front? How many?" Roy asked passing the walkie talkie to Richard who carefully tucked it into his back pocket.

Malchior let out a low grunt screwing up his nose as he did so. "One only." He turned his eyes onto Raven. "He was some friend of your fathers. I didn't ask questions I just got my three million and did what I had too."

"You killed innocent people!" Raven growled stepping up to him.

Malchior rolled his eyes. "So? A jobs a job."

"I have what I need." Garth said coming out from the back room. "I've also used the phone to call nine one one."

Roy nodded. "Come on let's get out of here."

The four exited silently out of the building shutting the door behind them. Raven went to rush off towards where Charm, Gar and Iris where but was pulled back by Richard. "What are you doing?" She hissed in a low tone attempting to pull her arm free.

"Look I know he has Charm but he's not going to kill her. Not yet. We should take out the guy guarding the front otherwise he's going to know the police are on their way." He glanced back at the two boys. "You all know how much I love Charm so you know I wouldn't be suggesting this if I didn't think it was the best idea."

"Then we can backtrack and get everyone we pass to make a run for it." Garth added with a nod.

Raven looked between them. "What about Iris and Garfield? If he has her then their hurt!"

"We are right here, Rae. Think about the big picture here!" Richard growled in a low voice, constantly scanning the area for danger.

Raven felt sick in everyway possible but slowly nodded. "Alright."

Roy had alright left the group to get a better look at the front gate. There was a tall man patrolling the front gate with a machine gun. Roy looked around for any opening they could use to their advantage. Garth came up behind him while Raven and Richard took the other side of the building to scope the area.

"_Malchior! I have a job for you!"_ Both Raven and Richard's eyes darted down to the walkie talkie in horror.

"You didn't turn it off!" Raven hissed reaching for it.

Roy noticed the tall man look over towards the other side of the building before lifting up his gun and slowly stalking towards where Raven and Richard where._ "Malchior! Answer you lazy shit!"_

Raven switched it off in a panicked state and stared at Richard who stared right back at her, both too nervous to look around the corner to see if the man had heard all the noise. They heard the noise of a freshly reloaded gun and the two slowly turned to look. "Ah. Look who it is… The boss's daughter." He sneered giving the two a large smirk, showing off his yellow teeth. He reached slowly into his back pocket keeping the gun firmly placed on the two of them.

**Bang**

Raven gripped onto Richard tightly letting out her held breath as the man in front of them dropped to his knees grasping at his chest wound. Blood had splattered onto them and Raven instantly tried to wipe it off, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. "Let's move!" Roy said coming from around the corner with Garth right behind him. Raven stared at the man on the floor as the blood began to pool around him. "Rae he must of heard that, we need to move. Now." Roy said taking a hold of her hand.

She nodded her head and willed her legs to run with the boys before her father came to that spot. Roy kept his hand holding onto Raven's as they all ran away from the front gate. They had pushed open a building door and piled in shutting the door behind them.

Roy instantly dropped the gun onto the floor. Richard put a hand onto his shoulder. "You saved us out there… Remember that."

"Richard?" A voice called out shakily followed by a certain blond. "Roy?" Terra limped towards them as fast as she could throwing her arms around Roy once she reached him. "Thank god!"

"Terra… you're okay." Roy sighed with relief wrapping his arms around her. "Are you hurt?"

"I cut my leg on something during the alarm but you have to come help him, Garth." Terra ignored the tears falling down her cheeks to tug at Garth's hand. Garth followed behind her with the others following behind him. "I've got help!" She called pulling him into the darkened class room.

"Isaiah!" They all cried out in unison rushing to his side instantly.

Isaiah groaned opening his eyes to be greeted by four friendly faces. "You had us worried when Charm turned up covered in your blood, mate." Roy sighed out looking over his body.

"Is Charm here?" He asked immediately trying to sit up.

Garth and Terra both took a hold of his shoulders and pushed him back down. "She isn't here…" Garth said softly pulling open his bag of things.

"Where is she?" He asked weakly turning to look at Roy and Raven.

Raven looked down and Roy sighed. "She's… She's been shot…"

"Charm's been shot?" Terra asked snapping her attention to Roy.

Roy nodded slowly. "And now he has her…"

"Is she still alive?" Isaiah asked holding back his anger as best he could.

Garth applied the dressings to Isaiah's side wound to help stop the bleeding. "She is." He took out a large white bandage and carefully pulled Terra's leg out enough for him to wrap it. "I need a moment." He informed them taking a glance over his shoulder.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Richard asked mostly talking to Terra then Isaiah. "Kori?"

"Or Jinx…" Raven added keeping her eyes on the floor.

Terra shook her head trying to stop the tears that so freely fell from her eyes. "No I haven't seen anyone. This shit doesn't happen! It just doesn't!"

"Look you and Isaiah need to get out. The gate is unguarded so use the one furthest from the front office." Roy took a hold of Terra's shoulders forcing her to look at him. "You need to get Isaiah to an ambulance."

Terra nodded her head before turning to look at the boy in the corner of the room. "You need to carry him."

"Still be careful." Roy said pulling her into a hug.

The boy smoothly lifted Isaiah up into his arms waiting patiently for Terra to join them. "…Roy." Isaiah called weakly looking down at his friend.

"I'm here mate." Roy answered helping Terra to her feet before going to his side.

"You have to bring her back… You have too… Keep her alive…"

"I will." Roy answered giving Isaiah's hand a squeeze.

Terra quietly led them out of the classroom. "Be careful." She whispered once she reached the doorway before leaving the four of them behind.

"We need to head back to find Iris and Gar…" Raven spoke up finally looking up from the ground.

The boys nodded silently in reply. They all had a sick feeling about what they would find when they got back there. Garth gently took Raven's hand into his and pulled her onto her feet. "Let's move then."

* * *

They left the building silently, once more heading out into the unknown. They went the long way around avoiding the front office at all costs. Raven felt her grip tighten on Garth's hand the closer they got to building B. But they didn't need to get that close to the building at all. He was lying in the middle of the courtyard in a puddle of his own blood.

"Garfield!" Raven called out releasing Garth's hand and running to his side followed closely by the others. She knelt down next to him taking a hold of his hand and squeezing it. "Garfield! Please open your eyes!"

Garfield opened his eyes to see Raven looking down at him. "Shit… I'm dead aren't I?"

Raven didn't have the strength to hold back the tears. "No." She replied feeling the tears slide down her cheeks.

"…You sure?" He groaned unable to really move his body in any way.

"Positive." Raven replied crashing down into him to lie on his chest.

Garth headed for the building doors straight away, bursting through them not caring if he made noise. He froze in the doorway as soon as he saw the sight in front of him. "Iris!" He run for her as fast as he could crashing to his knees once he reached her. She had been shot in the chest and there was blood everywhere. "Iris can you talk to me?" He asked diving through his medic bag in search of more dressings.

"… I f…failed…He took her…" She said weakly keeping her eyes shut. "My chest… it hurts…"

"Help is on its way okay? So hold on for me." Garth said pulling out what he needed. His hands were shaking so much that he found it hard to do anything. "Talk to me!"

"I… I don't… I …"

Garth looked up in a panic. "Iris?" He placed two shaky fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. "Come on babe talk to me!"

Iris breathed deeply and opened her eyes. "I'm… I'm in so much… pain…"

"I'm going to get you help…" Garth carefully placed his arms under her body hearing her groan in pain at the movement. He lifted her limp body up into his arms and made his way back outside. "I need to get her out of here."

Raven looked up at Richard. "You have to get out too…" She said softly. "Take Gar and go."

Richard stared down at her. "Go? I can't just leave you!"

"Now isn't the time Richard. You need to get both of them help and… I need … I can't leave just yet." Raven replied sternly. "Now take Gar and go with Garth!"

Richard stared for a moment longer. "Shit. You two better get out alive." He growled rushing to Garfield's side and lifting him up.

"Raven." Garfield groaned grasping her hand with his only working one.

Raven looked up at him. "Yes?"

He gave her the best smile he could work up. "I love you." He whispered staring down at her.

Raven looked into his lovely green eyes and she could tell he meant it in every way possible. "…You too…"

Garfield's hand slowly slid out of Raven's grasp before falling down limply. Richard nodded at Garth and the two quickly set off on their way to get out. Raven sat on the ground watching them slowly disappear into the distance. Roy put his hand down for her and waiting as long as she needed. She gently took his hand into her and he helped her too her feet. "Why not me?" He asked glancing at the dark beauty.

"You promised you'd keep Charm alive." Raven replied quietly looking in the other direction. "I knew you'd want too keep that promise."

**Bang**

Roy's eyes widened as a groan escaped his lips. Raven turned to face him with eyes just as wide, see looked down to see him holding his stomach before he collapsed onto his knees. "Roy!" Raven yelled bending down next to him unsure of what to do now.

"I'm surprised at how selfish you are my daughter." His voice struck her inner core and sent chills down her back.

She turned to look at him as he stepped out of the shadows. Jinx was crying as he held the gun into her back forcing her to move. "Rae…"

"Let her go." Raven let out a low growl as she held onto Roy securely.

He roughly grabbed Charm and threw her off his shoulder onto the ground with a thud. "They were all so quick to save you. Yet you just as easily let them die. Selfish girl. This didn't need to get as bad as it did. But you insisted on hiding from me."

Raven felt the guilt chew at her. Her eyes drifted from a crying Jinx down to her sister who was on the ground dying in front of her eyes. "The police are here… just give up and leave."

He let out a laugh. "It's far passed that."

Raven carefully let go of Roy making sure not to hurt him anymore then she already had. She pulled herself off the ground. "Then do what you want! Just leave them alone." She fought back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. "You think you're big because you can come here with a gun and shoot people? Well your not. You're pathetic! Do what you want already!"

He let a smirk cross his face as he slowly lifted his gun from Jinx's back. Jinx's eyes went wide as she watched him place the gun up to Raven. "Don't!"

**Bang**

Raven had shut her eyes tightly and waited for her body to react but when she felt nothing her eyes snapped open. Jinx had turned herself into the gun to stop her from getting shot. Jinx panted hard releasing her grip on his arm before collapsing to the ground. "Jinx!" He smirked and took a step towards Charm as Raven ran towards Jinx. "What did you do that for?" She yelled reaching Jinx's side.

Jinx looked up at Raven. "I lost you once… not… not again." She answered weakly lifting her now bloody hand up to gently pull Raven into her. "The S.W.A.T team is here." She whispered into her ear. "Run."

Raven breathed as she looked up from Jinx's hug to scan the area. "And leave you?" Raven asked unevenly wrapping her arms around Jinx. "You're … I … Dam it Jinx!"

"This needs… to end…" Jinx whispered, her arms slowly sliding down from around her neck. "Charm's… dying Rae… I'm…"

"No. no no no." Raven grabbed onto Jinx's arms and tried to put them back around her. "You're not going anywhere! Do you understand?"

Jinx slowly nodded, her arms dropping from around Raven, to the ground either side of her. "Tell me, Raven." His voice sneered forcing her to look back at him holding his gun down at Charm. "Is your life more important then hers? Because if you run I will kill her, it'll hurt that bitch just as much. She caused all of this after all."

Raven's eyes glanced around the area to see the S.W.A.T team getting into position holding their guns at the ready. She slowly got back onto her feet. "Her life is more important…" He lifted his gun up to her with a smirk on his face. Raven watched as the S.W.A.T team hand signalled a 'go'.

**Bang Bang**

_Charm sat blissfully next to Isaiah__ under the large oak tree in their favourite park. They laughed together as their skin soaked up the lovely sunshine. "Alright so you sure about this one?" Isaiah asked resting his arms on the top of his guitar._

"_It's been in my head for ever now!" Charm answered pushing her long shiny hair out of her face. "Come on you love it!"_

"_It's a little sad?" Isaiah replied running a hand down his guitar strings._

"_I know." Charm replied resting her head back on the large oak tree._

_Isaiah started the music off while Charm sat up with a grin on her face. He sent her a wink while his fingers did their magic._

"_Goodbye to my Santa Monica dream_  
_**Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine**_  
_You tell me stories of the sea_  
_**And the ones you left behind"**_

Everything had happened so fast that Raven hadn't realized she had been shot. She had enough strength to crawl over to Charm and take a firm hold on her hand being deafened by the noise of loud gun shots.

"_Goodbye to the roses on your street._  
_**Goodbye to the paintings on your wall.**_  
_Goodbye to the children we'll never meet._  
_**And the ones we left behind**_**  
**_**And the ones we left behind**_

_**I'm somewhere, you're somewhere  
I'm nowhere, you're nowhere  
You're somewhere, you're somewhere  
I could go there but I don't"**_

Raven felt her insides burn and her eye site blur. She held onto Charm's hand firmly praying to feel her respond. She had turned her head just enough to see Jinx lying on the floor not that fair away from them. She felt a tear slip down her cheek._  
__  
"Rob's in the kitchen making pizza  
__**Some where down in Battery Park**__  
I'm singing songs about the future  
__**wondering where~ you are**_

_I could call you on the telephone  
__**But do I really want to know?  
**__You're making love now to the lady down the road  
No I don't, I don't __**want to know"**_

She felt herself be lifted off the ground loosing her grip on Charm's hand. She tried to look around but she couldn't. She wanted to yell for her, find her and be with her but she was carried in another direction away from her.

_"__**I'm somewhere, you're somewhere  
I'm nowhere, you're nowhere  
You're somewhere, you're somewhere  
I could go there but I don't."**_

_Charm watched him play his guitar solo as he looked back at her with a smile on his face. She sent him a soft smile in return leaning back against the tree feeling free and completely at ease.__  
__  
__**"Goodbye to my Santa Monica dream  
Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine  
You will tell me stories of the sea  
And the ones you left behind**_

_**And the ones we left behind"**_


	18. Life Is Never As Simple As It Seems

**Okay! I'm so sorry for the long wait! But I moved house and net only just came back and yeah! I hope you enjoy! This chapter manly focuses on Richard. The next will be of Iris and Garfield I thinks. Possibly Kori as well… More surprises revealed next chapter as well so stick with me! You'll be glad you did!**

**A big thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter and things! **

**I hope this one is alright lol its one of the calmer ones, more thrilling is next!**

**Thank you all so much! I love you!**

**Review please? **

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Life is never as simple as it seems**

Richard stood against the hospital wall with a horrible sense of déjà vu running over him. Everything had happened too fast, his brain couldn't catch up. He had planned on going back for Roy and Raven as soon as Garfield was at safety but the S.W.A.T team had passed him and then the sounds of a gun fight filled his ears. He was too slow and the police wouldn't let him go back inside the school.

He had watched some S.W.A.T members carry out a wounded Raven and Roy with wide eyes he then saw them carry out Jinx and Charm who were a horrible grey colour, barley moving at all. He pushed passed the police screaming at them to let him go to his sister until they let him follow after her.

He shook his head helplessly as he waited in the hospital room for the third time in two months. Panicked parents had started to arrive, desperately trying to find out if their child was alright, none Richard could recognize right now; he was too preoccupied.

Raven. Roy. Isaiah. Jinx. Garfield. Iris. Charm… All fighting for their lives and he didn't even know how Victor, Kori or Wally were. Garth was sitting somewhere in the waiting room and he had lost sight of Terra but at least he knew they were safe.

The guilt had started to work its way into his gut. He shouldn't have left Raven and Roy. He shouldn't have let Charm go off alone after the night she had… He shouldn't have lost the grip on Kori's hand. His hands tightened into a fist.

"_Richard!"_ Charm's voice giggled through his head causing his eyes to widen.

_She flopped onto the lounge practically crushing him in the process. "Shame Kori couldn't make it, aye." She lent back on his chest and threw her legs over Roy who was at the other end of the lounge. "I think her Uncle thinks we drink."_

_Roy lazily put his arms over her legs. "We do." He said a little sluggishly leaning back onto the lounge, turning his head only the slightest to look at the two._

_Richard put his arms around Charm's stomach resting his chin on the top of her head. "We don't all the time." He corrected looking straight ahead of himself, his friends were dancing or talking to one another, enjoying the time they had with each other. "Just on weekends."_

_Charm let out a snort. "Maybe you should stop next weekend and take Korz out. You know, tell her how you feel and all." She tilted her head back at grinned at him. "She's not going to wait forever you know."_

_Richard squeezed her tightly and grumbled. "Shut up you. Before I strangle you."_

_She let out a giggle. "You love me too much for that, mister." She rolled over getting groans from both boys as she did so but kept the grin on her face as she turned so her chest was against Richard's. "You shouldn't be one of those people that stands back and hopes things turn out the way you plan. Be one of those people who takes hold of their life because one day something bad could happen and then you could regret not doing anything at all." She turned her head slightly to take a glance at Isaiah who was talking by the pool with Garth and Iris. "There is always a chance that you can get hurt, people can be cruel but there will always be people there to catch you." She felt Roy give her leg a squeeze, as if reassuring her he would always be there for her. "I'll always be there for you Richard. No matter what happens I will always be there to catch you when you fall… So leap more. Take more risks and take what you want. Because I will always be there for you…"_

"Richard!" The voice snapped him back to reality and it brought him back to reality, the waiting room had become more crowded and at first he couldn't see who had called him. He saw Arella walk towards him at a fastened pace. "What happened? Where are my girls?"

He heard her, even over all the loud crying around them, but he couldn't quite get out any words, he just stared at her. "It was their father Arella, Charm wasn't in a good state when I saw her at the beginning of the shooting and I think Raven was shot when they took him down, from what I saw." It wasn't his voice so he wasn't sure how all that information came out, it wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he realized it was Garth standing next to him.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next; Arella broke down instantly and pulled Richard into her, hugging him tightly. It took him a moment but he wrapped his arms around her in reply. "He got a lot of people… A lot died…"

"Who?" She managed to ask. "Who from your group?"

Richard glanced towards Garth and he knew that he was asking him to answer because he couldn't. "None of our group died, shot, besides the girls… Garfield, Isaiah, Jinx, Roy…"

Richard notice that Garth paused and he turned to look at him, he saw the pained expression that came across his face. "Iris…" He finished for him. "We don't know about Wally, Victor or Kori."

She pulled back to look at the two boys, her expression was both stunned and distressed. The tears fell down her cheeks but there wasn't a sound that escaped her lips, Garth put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to give his support. "We don't know much."

"… Who was hit the worst?" Her voice could barely hold steady but they understood her just find.

Richard was staring ahead of himself at nothing in particular; he was barely paying attention as it was; the last thing he heard was her name. "Iris…"

* * *

"_Hi." She popped out of nowhere almost startling him. "You must be Richard, my best friend talks about you a lot."_

_He raised an eyebrow at her, she was short, shorter then most but not incredibly tiny, her long blonde hair fell down her back, dead straight, not a strain out of place. Her blue eyes sparkled with life as the smile was wide on her face. "Me?" He asked. "I am Richard, you are?"_

"_Oh!" She let out a giggle before holding out her hand for him. "I'm Iris. Your Charm's friend, yes?"_

_He took a firm grip on her hand a shook it. "Ah, I remember her talking about you a couple of times. She didn't mention you were starting at Jump High."_

_She smiled, letting go of his hand in the process. "She doesn't know, I didn't even know! Dad just up and moved here and of course we followed! I couldn't be more excited, I knew her before she went to live with Arella, and she spent more time with us then her father." She paused and shook her head. "I'm talking too much, I tend to do that."_

"_It's no bother." He took a hold of his locker door and shut it before turning to face her promptly. "When did you move?"_

"_Two days ago." She answered._

"_Only two days ago?"_

"_Yeah, dad does that every now and then, we don't see him for months on end then he comes home and move us!" Her eyes darted down to the concrete floor and a flicker of hurt crossed through her, but she quickly put on a fake smile. "We've been to some pretty cool places though. Just last year we went to Australia for the first time! It was amazing, we took Charm. We are planning on going again soon."_

"_Oh my god! Iris? Is that you!" A squeal came from behind them; Richard's eyes glanced up and saw Charm with the biggest smile on her face he had seen yet._

"_Charm!" Iris squealed in reply running towards her before spear tackling her into a hug._

"_When did you get here? Why are you here? How have you been! Oh you met Richard? Richard you met Iris! Oh you two will be great friends!"_

* * *

"Son, I'm glad you are safe." He heard Bruce's voice moments before he was pulled into his chest for a hug. "From what I hear the death toll is at seventeen. But there is guaranteed more, also with all the people in critical condition."

The number made his stomach summersault. Seventeen people. Seventeen dead and counting. "Have you heard anything about Charm?"

"She's been shot again?" Bruce asked with a shocked tone, his expression matched.

Richard didn't know where Arella or Garth had gone, the room was too crowded… too many people cramped into the waiting room to see if their sons, daughters, sisters, brothers, friends were dead. "A lot of my friends were…" He murmured turning his eyes to look towards the door. "All three of my best friends… I couldn't do anything to help them. I left Roy and Raven behind. I let Charm go off alone so I could be with Kori even after the night she had and then I couldn't even hold onto Kori when the siren went off!" He hadn't realised it but he was crying, the tears were falling down his cheeks and he felt completely and totally defeated. "And now I could lose all of them…"

Bruce looked at his adopted son with a heavy sigh; he put his hands on both his shoulders in a supporting way. "None of this was your doing, son, this man was twisted and after both of those girls. There wasn't anything you could have done different, besides being shot yourself."

"Oh Bruce, you're here!" Arella's voice called out and two seconds later she was next to them and hugging Bruce. "Both of my girls, their both in a critical condition."

"Their strong girls Arella, they will make it through." Richard could tell Bruce wasn't confident in those words but he was trying his best to comfort her in any way he could.

Arella was still holding tightly onto Bruce, as if, if she let go she wouldn't be able to stand up on her own. "What will I do if I lose them?"

Richard's breath caught in his throat, he didn't think what life could be like without his best friends, without his new friend, without his family… They had spent most of their lives together, if not all. They were the people he'd turn to, the people that were always there no matter what happened between them. He had known Roy and Garfield for all of his life, Charm from the age of ten, everyone else from high school onwards.

* * *

"_Hey man, what's up?" Roy asked casually, he walked towards Richard who was waiting for him in the park. "I've got some great news."_

"_Oh really?" Richard mused taking his foot of the soccer ball and lightly kicking it towards him. "What's that?"_

"_My foster parents moved close around here and enrolled me in Jump High, we going to the same school mate." Roy smirked kicking the ball back to him._

_Richard smiled stopping the ball once again. "That's great man, Garfield is going there as well and you can meet my best friend."_

"_I'm crush!" He joked walking towards him. "I thought I was your best friend."_

_Richard scoffed in a teasing way. "I actually like this one." He smirked._

_Roy scoffed back before smirking and quickly pulling him into a head lock. "Oh really?" He laughed holding him down. "What does this guy have that I don't? You gay for each other or something."_

"_You're funny." Richard mumbled he took a quick duck down before twisting out of the head lock and pushing Roy onto the floor in one swift movement before sitting on his back. "Man you still suck."_

_Roy grumbled before pushing himself up and pulling Richard onto the ground and they instantly went into their wrestling. "You right there?" A voice asked from just behind them._

_The two boys looked behind them, a girl stood looking at them with a raised eyebrow, her black hair went all the way down her back, and her dark misty blue eyes stared intently at them. She wore denim short shorts and a tank top that showed an inch and a half of her stomach, all Roy could do was stare up at her. "We were just talking about you actually." Richard grinned before getting off the ground and pulling her into a big hug._

"_Wait… This is the 'best friend?'" Roy asked in a shocked tone, looking her up and down._

_Richard pulled out of the hug and turned to face him. "Yes Roy, this is Charmian." He said._

"_Charm. " She corrected before she held her hand out for him. "It's lovely to meet you Roy, Richard speaks about you a lot."_

_He stared at her for a moment or two before shaking his head and jumping to his feet. "You too, Charm." He said taking her hand into his. "I wish I could say he spoke a lot about you… Man how could you keep her a secret from me?"_

"_Gee, I wonder why I wouldn't tell __you__ about __her__." Richard retorted._

_Charm smiled sweetly at him, receiving a goofy grin in reply. "Well now you know about me. Hey guys I'll be right back, looks like Gar needs help." She let go of Roy's hand and walked passed them before running towards a stumbling Garfield, Roy couldn't take his eyes off her and the smile was still planted on his face. "Gar what the hell are you doing?" She squealed while attempting to help him._

"_Don't even think about it." Richard warned in a hostile tone. "You touch her, I kill you."_

"_What you in love with her or something?" Roy scoffed still unable to take his eyes off her as she helped Garfield._

"_I'm not in love with her. She's very special to me though." Richard replied also watching her laugh with Garfield. "And I know what you're like with chicks."_

"_Hey… shut up." Roy turned to look at him with a smirk. "She's so hot."_

"_Look from afar."_

* * *

"Richard!" Garth said pulling down on his arm as he did so. "Come on, Roy's awake." Without even waiting for a reply he was pulling Richard out of the waiting room.

The two practically sprinted down the hallways, dodging the moving people, suddenly Garth stopped and pulled back on Richard's arm before pulling him into the room to the left. They both stood staring at the sight in front of them, panting heavily; neither of them had ever seen Roy look so… small.

"Hey…" He managed to groan out as he looked up at them. "Glad… you're both okay…"

"How you feeling man?" Garth spoke up first before making his way next to Roy.

Roy went to push himself into a seated position but let out a hiss of pain at each movement. "Not too great… How's Charm?… and Rae?"

"We don't know anything yet." Richard spoke up fastest, he made his way towards Roy. "What happened after we left…?"

Roy's voice screwed up with pain as he attempted to move. "It was no more then a minute after you guys left… I was shot, I felt Raven grab a hold of me and then we saw him in the distance… Jinx was in front of him crying, Charm was over his shoulder, she was hardly moving at all… She was so grey…" His nose screwed up as the memories returned to him. "He threw Charm onto the ground, the sound she made when she hit it… it… it was awful. He was covered in blood… so was Jinx… I don't know whose… Raven yelled at him to let her go… I don't remember much after that besides hearing the gun fire…" He paused for a minute and took a breath. "I remember hearing Jinx get hit… she put herself in front of his gun…"

"Seventeen… that's the number so far of dead people… I'm glad your not one of them mate." Richard sighed out putting his hand on his shoulder. "Garth can I talk to him for a minute?"

Garth gave a simple nod of his head. "I'll see what I can find out about everyone else…anyone else…" And with that he stood up off the bed and made his way out.

"You've been avoiding me lately." Roy said as soon as Garth had gone. He turned his head to look over towards Richard who sat on the chair next to the bed. "We used to be best friends."

"Things change." Richard replied keeping his eyes on the floor. "What exactly where you thinking when you slept with her?"

Roy sighed heavily. "Why does it _always_ come back to her?" He stopped and bit the bottom of his lip. "I love her. She's not like all the other girls I slept with. She was special…"

* * *

"_Hey… come on, stop crying." Roy said softly kneeling down so he was at her eye level._

_She looked into his eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Roy… I shouldn't be putting this all on you." She quickly tried to wipe away her tears but was stopped when he grabbed onto her wrist. "What?" She sniffed._

_Roy smiled sweetly at her and gently released her wrists before gently wiping away her tears. "You don't need to apologise to me… ever."_

_She stared at him for a moment and after that moment a small smile crept onto her face. "Thanks Roy…" It was barely above a whisper. "You've always looked out for me…"_

_He smiled sweetly back at her, gently running his hand down her cheek. "I always will." He replied. "I promise."_

_She moved forward slowly, clearly unsure of what she was doing. She stopped with their faces inches apart. "Thank you." She whispered staring into his eyes._

_Roy put his hand on the back of her neck and gently used it to close the gap between them, their lips touching softly at first. She was the one who allowed it to become more passionate, parting her lips to allow him access to her mouth, it was a kiss unlike any other he had felt, everyone else wanted it, she needed it... He responded to her as she gripped onto his shirt to pull him closer to her, he carefully climbed on top of her as her back hit the mattress of the spare bed. He broke away from her lips to move down her neck, hearing her moan. "I love you." He said softly._

* * *

"I wasn't her first though." Roy spoke up after a moment of silence. "But… I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you that…" Richard's grip on the armchair tightened and his eye sight shot up to Roy. "It only makes sense that it was you…"

"You don't know that." Richard growled in reply. "So I warn you not to jump to conclusions."

"Mate." Roy sighed. "Even if you don't think so right now, we're best friends… We always will be… We've been that way ever since we met, what we were like six? We would tell each other everything… When you want to be like that again… let me know…"

Richard went to open his mouth but Garth rushed into the room. "Isaiah's up! He's like alive!" There was a smile slowly returning to Garth face even though they weren't even through the most of it yet. "Come on Rich, we can come back to Roy in a minute."

Richard slowly nodded his head. "Yeah… okay… we'll be back soon Roy." He got to his feet and followed Garth out of the room. The hallways had become busier since he last walked them, the sound of crying was even louder now then back then.

His mind was racing, memories kept coming back to him of each one of his friends, each one of them was so special in their own way. Roy might have done some bad things but he was still Roy… The same Roy who when he was seven he cried because his favourite comic book had been ripped to pieces by his neighbours little dog. The same Isaiah who on his fourteenth birthday started a massive food fight with Iris and Terra before the whole thing broke out. The same Jinx that believed she was full of bad luck and could curse anyone she wished with a simple thought. The same Victor who took himself, Roy, Garfield and Charm under his wing on the first day of year seven, letting them know he had their back. They were the same people he had grown up with, his family.

_

* * *

Richard climbed through the window with a grunt, he saw Charm sitting at her desk with her headphones in, she had a chocolate wafer stick handing out of her mouth, her hair up in a messy bun with two pens sticking out of it. She had her reading glasses on and she was writing in one of her books with her computer on and running as well. "You could have used the door. That's what Roy, Isaiah, Victor, Jinx, Iris, Kori, Terra, Garth and Garfield did." She spoke suddenly startling him. "Mums out."_

"_Yeah dude, that seems like a hard climb." Isaiah's voice spoke up from her bed. " Everyone else is downstairs."_

"_Why am I not surprised you are the only one who isn't?" Richard mused sending a smirk towards the dark skinned boy. _

"_They were hungry." Isaiah shrugged effortlessly. "Cha-Cha and I have wafer sticks."_

"_Mmmm wafer sticks." Charm agreed from her seat, one still hanging from her mouth. "So what's up Rich?"_

"_You called me over." Richard deadpanned walking towards her desk. He reached her taking a seat on her desk just not to the books, she looked up at him. "It started to rain as well."_

"_It's raining?" She asked, her tone excited as she took off her glasses and looked up at him._

_His eyebrow raised but he nodded anyway. "Yeah it was spitting, it looks like its about to pour down."_

_She grinned a wide grin as she grabbed the pens in her hair and threw them onto the desk. "Awesome." She said before standing up and taking her exit out of the door excitedly._

_Richard looked at Isaiah with a confused look on his face. "Should we follow?"_

_Isaiah sat up on the bed before he shrugged casually. "I suppose we should."_

_Richard nodded while Isaiah climbed off the bed and they both exited Charm's room together, they could hear Charm laughing. "Iris it's raining!" She squealed through the house and a few seconds later Iris joined in her excited squeal._

_Richard shook his head as he walked down the stairs casually with Isaiah. "Told her yet?" He asked. "I mean you know once you do, I will be on your back constantly making sure you do everything right by her."_

_Isaiah grabbed onto Richard's arm forcing him to stop mid step. "I know she's special to you, Rich, but if I'm ever lucky enough to get with her, I wont ever hurt her." His voice was stern and strong, he knew he meant every word._

_Richard stared at him, they held the stare for awhile until Richard finally gave in. "Good to know it." He replied sternly. "But if you do ever hurt her, I will make you regret it."_

"_I know."_

"_What are you two doing?" They heard Jinx called out forcing them to look out to what was happening._

_Richard and Isaiah watched as the two girls ran out the back before pulling of their shirts, they both quirked an eyebrow until the girls grabbed each others hands and jumped into the pool letting out squeals as they did so. Terra let out a laugh and pulled her shirt over her head as well. "Swimming!" And with that she ran out the door before bombing into the pool._

_Kori giggled as she watched the three girls in the pool, she turned to look at Richard with a smile on her face, Isaiah noticed the two of them looking at each other and smirked. "I'm going to go join the girls." And with that he took off his shirt, leaving Kori and Richard alone._

_Kori shyly walked up to Richard, her long auburn hair was up in a pony tail and it swayed as she walked. "Hello." She beamed. "I did not know you had arrived."_

_He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah… I um climbed through Charm's window…"_

"_Oh." Was her reply, smile still firmly across her lips. "Are we not lucky to have friends like them?" She giggled pointing towards their friends all now in the pool, splashing each other and laughing as the rain began to fall heavily._

_Richard didn't take his eyes of Kori, a small smile formed. "Yeah… We are…"_

* * *

Garth pulled him once more, but Richard didn't say anything, it felt so unreal that he found it hard to feel himself. Garth and him had always had a competition between them, he didn't even know why, or what it was for… But up until this moment they had always wanted to do better then the other.

He pulled him into another white dull room, Isaiah was groggy and incredibly pale, they both stared at him from the doorway. "He's alright." The nurse spoke up, clearly startling them, neither took any notice of her when they entered. "He's a little disoriented but he is perfectly fine." And with that she exited the room.

"Hey Isaiah, mate, you have no idea how good it is too see your ugly mug." Garth joked lightly as he made his way next to his best friends side. "How you feeling?"

Isaiah licked his lips a few times before he was able to speak. "I don't… don't know how Charm could have survived three of these…"

"Five now." Richard muttered from the doorway, arms folded.

"Rich, mate, now isn't the time." Garth said softly. "I know exactly what you're thinking."

Isaiah opened his eyes to look at Richard. "No… Let him say it…"

"You really want me to get started?" Richard growled, balling his hands into tight fists. "Because mate, I have a lot to say."

"Rich." Garth warned again, clearly not getting through.

"You promised me! That if you ever got with her, you'd never, ever, hurt her.""Richard." Garth interrupted, trying to get him to stop now. "Now really isn't the time for that."

"If she doesn't pull through because she was too weak… because she was so depressed that you left her that she destroyed herself…" He had paused, his fists were so tight that he was starting to pierce the skin on his palm. "If she dies today… That's on you."

He turned and left sharply, blinded by his complete and total anger… it was pure anger… but also depression… he could lose her today… she could cease to be… to be everything she was to him… everything they were together…

* * *

"_Right you losers!" _Her voice sounded in his head again and he stopped walking.

"_Hey… Hey… shut up." Terra moaned rolling over in attempts to go back to sleep._

"_You knew what would happen if you stayed last night, you gotta' come on Charm's and my run." Richard spoke up stepping next to Charm who was standing in front of the sleepy group dressed in her jogging outfit. She wore her pink sports bra and black short shorts, her hair was up in a pony tail and her pink joggers were laced up._

"_Come on Irie, we even bought the same kind of outfits!" Charm said nudging the blonde with her foot._

"_You were serious about… the whole running thing?" Jinx asked in a daze. "Like… actual running?"_

"_Of course we were." They said in unison._

"_Please when do these exercise junkies ever joke about sport…" Roy growled pushing himself up into a seated position. "Although you look incredibly hot."_

"_Shut up Roy." Charm replied sticking her tongue out at him. "Come on, if you're not up and ready in five minutes I'm going to start getting violent."_

"_And trust me, its scary when she doesn't get to go on our Saturday, Sunday jog on time." Richard added receiving a sweet smile in reply._

_It had taken them longer then five minutes and Charm started kicking people who weren't ready, five minutes after that they were all out the door, the early morning breeze cold and unfamiliar to most of them. After twenty minutes they started to drop like flies but Richard and Charm barked at them to keep moving. _

_Another twenty minutes later "Okay! …En… Enough!" Jinx wheezed stopping her running and hunching over herself to breathe. _

_Iris and Terra dramatically collapsed onto the ground while Kori tried her best just to breathe. Roy and Isaiah stood with their hands on top of their heads to take in deeper breaths while Garth just breathed heavily. Garfield had collapsed a good two feet away from everyone else._

"_Honestly?" Charm frowned at them with her hands on her hips._

"_You're killing us woman!" Jinx screeched in-between deep breaths._

_She took a glance at Richard who shrugged. "We aren't even half way yet…"_

_Iris tilted her head back to look at Charm. "I draw the line!" She squealed. "No more! Please make the pain go away!"_

_Charm rolled her eyes before turning to look at Isaiah. "You out too?"_

_Isaiah strained at every moment. "Yes… That's it for me…" He moaned before sitting on the ground._

_Charm watched them all slowly sit down with a frown. "Naw you guys suck."_

_Richard shook his head and them before turning to face Charm. "Tag!" He said practically punching her arm. "Can't get me." He smirked before turning around and bolting off._

"_Watch me!" Charm replied turning sharply and chasing after him while the rest of them died where they stood._

* * *

Richard felt a small smile coming onto his face at that memory… She had caught him… She practically spear tackled him to the ground before punching him back and running off again… They would run most mornings for a good two hours… it was their time to do what they loved… Sometimes they ran slow to talk while other times they pushed each other to the limits. It had become less over the last six months… and nonexistent in the last two months… he missed it more then he realised.

"Richard…" The voice was so soft the didn't recognise it until the person speaking crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

His eyes widened and his arms instantly wrapped around her. "Kori…" He didn't need to see her, he knew how she felt in his arms, he knew her scent.

"I'm… so glad you are okay." He could tell she had been crying. "When… when I did not know where you went… I hid…" He tightened his grip on her upon hearing the unstable pitches in her voice. "I saw him take Jinx with Charm over his shoulder… I saw him shoot Wally… All he was trying to do was protect her." She had broken down. "Jinx screamed…. I held my hand over…. Over my mouth so I would not be found… I was too scared to help." She was crying harder now. "I'm a scaredy-cat!"

"Hey… shhh…" Richard soothed stroking her hair as he held her close to him. "There wasn't anything you could have done." He said quietly taking a hold of her shoulders and forcing her to look into his eyes, that's when he noticed the large gash on the side of her forehead… and all the blood. "You need to get that seen too."

"You let me go…" Kori said in a small voice.

Richard stiffened immediately. "I…" But he couldn't think of anything, he lost grip on her.

"I did not know what to do… I was so scared…" The tears fell down her face, they mixed with blood half way down her face. The gash on her forehead was bleeding heavily, even still. "If I were our friend Charm, would you have let me go?"

Richard swallowed hard at this, nose twitching in surprise and worry. "I didn't… I lost grip…" Kori nodded her head, but he could see she didn't believe him. "Kori I didn't let you go…"

"If I were friend Charm, would you have gone back?" She re-asked the question, taking a step backwards.

Richard stared at her with wide eyes, was she really asking this? He was just as scared as she was, even if he wouldn't admit it, he was. But part of him wondered the answered to that question. "Kori…" He took a step towards her but she instantly matched a step backwards.

She shook her head with the tears falling. "I need… I'm…" She couldn't get it out, she turned around and ran down the hallway, crying.

* * *

"_You okay?" Richard asked kindly upon spotting a girl crying at a bench, she had long auburn hair, but that was basically all he could tell at this point in time._

_Her head shot up, as if she was startled, at the sound of his voice. "Oh." She whispered softly, wiping the tears away. "Yes… I did not mean to disturb you."_

_Richard felt his heart skip a beat when he looked at her, although she was all puffy from crying, she was still incredibly beautiful, from her flawless skin to her beautifully coloured eyes; he took a seat opposite her and smiled. "Maybe I can help. I don't think I've seen you around before, Richard." He said politely holding out his hand for her._

_She stared at him for a moment, until her eyes travelled down to his hand. "…Kori…" She said softly taking his hand into hers._

_He felt an instant connection as soon as their hands connected, she gave him a small smile. "It's nice to meet you… Kori…"_

_She let out a tiny laugh. "You as well… Richard."_

_For a moment all the two could do was stare at each other, he felt like he had been winded and winded hard, by an incredibly large muscle man. He had never felt this way before. "So tell me." He began. "Why haven't we ran into each other before? I thought I knew all the year sevens here."_

"_It is my first day." Kori explained wiping the remaining tears out of her eyes. "My sister goes here and…" _

"_Family troubles then?" He asked, Kori nodded her head shyly. "Ah I understand. Looks like you will need some friends then, correct?"_

_Kori's face lit into a smile. "I have been home school up until now, I do not know much of school."_

"_With half of my friends, you'll fit right in, they don't know much of school either." He teased his friends lightly even though they weren't around to be offended._

"_They have been the home schooled too?" Kori asked, smile beaming now._

_Richard simply smiled back at her, he hadn't realised he was still holding her hand, but at this moment he didn't care… She was breathtaking... "Gee Rich, getting cosy? Roy is waiting for you." Iris grinned plonking herself down next to him. "Hello." She then grinned turning to face Kori. _

"_Hello." Kori replied shyly._

"_This is one of my friends." Richard grumbled nudging Iris in the side, receiving a squeal. _

"_Don't shoot the messenger!" She squealed, taking a jab at his side. _

"_What do you mean 'messenger?'" He scoffed._

"_He's right over there." Iris replied pointing off into the distance. "Told me to tell you to stop flirtin' and get movin'." She replied with a wide grin on her face. "I'm Iris." She said holding her hand out for Kori._

"_Kori." She replied taking a hold of her hand for a hand shake. She turned her head slightly to look at Richard once more, the smallest smile formed on her lips whilst she looked at him._

_He smiled goofily back at her…_

* * *

Richard slowly made his way back to Roy… Things needed to go back to the way they were, there was no doubt about it…and it needed to start with him.

He stood out from of his room for a moment, staring at the door. Could things ever go back to normal?

Would they?

He sighed and shook his head before pushing open the door. "Didn't think you'd come back." Roy groaned turning his head enough to see him.

"I yelled at Isaiah… He only just woke up and I went mental on him…" Richard sighed, he walked towards Roy and sat back down on the white chair.

"…This is getting to everyone…" Roy replied turning his head to the side. "Any news on any of them?"

Richard shook his head sadly. "No… I know Wally was shot though… I'm hoping he isn't part of the 'seventeen' that are dead…"

"I shouldn't have left her… I knew leaving Iris in charge of two wounded people was a bad idea, they were sitting ducks… now they all could die…"

Richard looked at his best friend, they were feeling as guilty as each other. "Wasn't your fault."

"I knew exactly how Isaiah would act. He was always stupidly shy around her and he thought they shared everything with each other… Clearly she didn't because she kept both of us a secret." He saw the look on Richard face and sighed. "I got her when she was down, I know that."

Richard looked down at the ground. "I didn't know what came over me…"

_

* * *

Richard felt a little sick, the party music was still blaring on downstairs and the drinks were still being poured but he had decided that tonight, he had had enough. They were celebrating Victor's sixteenth birthday at his house while Bruce was out of town, Victor was the eldest of the group followed by Isaiah and then himself. He stumbled into his bedroom bathroom and was greeted by a squeal. "Richard!" Charm voice called out as she looked over her shoulder at him. "What are you doing?"_

_It took him a moment, but he realised she was having a shower, he hadn't heard the water over the blaring music. "Oh." Was all he managed to say, his hand still attached to the doorhandle._

_Charm blushed a bright red colour as he stood and stared at her. "I didn't think you'd mind… I mean… Iris threw up on my dress so… I needed a shower…" She was incredibly flushed and Richard found it so adorable._

_He had always loved her as his best friend, she was who he turned to when he needed help or when he needed someone to talk to, they slept over each others houses all the time that they were hardly ever apart… but at this moment, right now, he loved her. He walked in and slowly shut the door behind him, he stayed silent which confused Charm even more._

"_Rich?" She asked turning to face him as he made a B-line straight towards her._

_He opened up the shower door and climbed right in, clothes and all, before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him, kissing her feverishly._

_The sun rose early that morning, because his blinds hadn't been shut the sunlight streamed into his room, he groaned and turned away from the brightness until he felt someone next to him. He sat up instantly and turned to look next to him, Charm was asleep on her stomach, face turned towards him and that's when the memories of the night before came back to him. His breathing quickened but he didn't find himself regretting any of him, she groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey…" He said softly._

_She gave him a small smile. "Hi…" She whispered quietly. "I guess the party stopped…"_

_Richard laid back down in bed facing her and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her next to him. "It sure sounds like it…"_

_She cuddled up next to him, the only part of her that wasn't against him was her face as she stared at him. "Should… I go now?"_

_He swallowed hard, he knew they shouldn't be doing this, but he didn't want her to leave… the thought of her leaving now made his heart sting. "… No …" He whispered softly placing his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss._

_He pulled her onto his chest breaking the kiss for only a minute, she smiled down at him before kissing him once again._

* * *

"So… Victor's sixteenth… We should stop having birthday parties…" It was a bad joke… but they both cracked the smallest smile at each other. "Honestly though, you two were far to close to not have done anything."

Richard sat back in the chair with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "I do love her as a best friend… I love Kori now…"

"Of course you do… " Roy agreed, he stared ahead of himself until a smile came onto his lips. "She's one of those girls… You know…"

"I know." Richard replied with a small smile. "Isaiah's a lucky guy…"

"That's if you let him live." Roy smirked, Richard looked at him and shook his head.

"Kori is alright… She has a pretty bad gash on her head, but other then that she is alright…" Richard sighed out.

"So what happened?" Roy asked blankly noticing his best friend's face.

"She thinks I let her go when I lost grip on her…"

"That's ridicules." Roy scoffed.

"Then she… she asked if I would have gone back if it was Charm…" He paused to let loose another sigh and he saw the look Roy was giving him. "Yeah… That's the thing… I have no idea…"

"It's a hard question… Charm is, after all, your like.. Soul mate…" Richard's eyes widened at that statement.

_

* * *

Richard sighed as he stood next to Jinx, she turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. "What's up with you this morning?"_

_He glanced at her for a moment. "What would you do if you did something really stupid?"_

_Jinx studied him, looking him up and down. "Well." She began. "If it has something to do with you and Roy… Then well that's normal for you two…" She watched him bite the bottom of her lip and her draw dropped. "Did you have sex with Charm?"Richard's eyes widened and he grabbed onto Jinx's wrist pulling her down an empty corridor. "Okay… how the hell did you guess that?"_

_Jinx let out a laugh. "It's a gift I suppose." She replied before her face turned serious and she whacked his arm. "What the hell where you thinking?"_

_He sighed heavily, running his hand through his jet black hair. "At that point in time? How much I loved her. Then the rest of the weekend… How amazing she was?"_

_She shook her head. "What about Korz? I thought you had a thing for her?" She paused, frown still on her face. "And we all know Charm and Isaiah have a thing for each other!"_

"_She had nothing to do with it. I was drunk…" Jinx went to interrupt him but he held his hand up to stop her. "I don't regret it on any level."_

"_I don't know what guy would." Jinx retorted with a swift nod of her head._

"_You know how much she means to me. We've been there for each other since we were ten…"_

"_Six years later and you're bumping uglys." Jinx interrupted him with a smirk._

_Richard glared at her but continued. "She's perfect in every way, but I like Kori and she likes Isaiah… I don't want to loose her as a friend." Jinx's face changed for a flicker of a second but enough for Richard to catch on. "What was that face for?"_

"_It can either make things… Difficult… or it'll just make your relationship stronger… and trust me, in your case, you'll be fine. She loves you just as much as you love her and this can be your secret… I wont tell anyone…" Jinx replied with a small smile. "She loves you too much to let this destroy you."_

"_She might hate me for what I did…" Richard sighed slouching up against the brick wall behind them._

_Jinx smiled at him and made her way to his side. "I really doubt that." She leant up against the wall with her hands behind her back. "You two are like… soul mates… your not lovers… your not meant to be in that sense… but your soul mates none the less… I used to have a best friend… her name was Raven… she was my soul mate."_

_Richard noticed her sudden pause and turned to look at her. "What happened to her?"_

_She cleared her throat. "I'm not really sure. We were born at the exact same time you know… But this isn't about us… This is about you and Charm. You two… your meant to always be in each others life… this'll be something that makes your relationship stronger… and if you both don't tell anyone it'll be your secret. Trust me, you two, will be fine."_

_Richard nodded. "Wait, how do you know this?"_

_Jinx turned to look away from him. "It's what happened between me and Victor…"_

* * *

Raven groaned, she couldn't really open her eyes, she couldn't talk either… it was like something was stopping her, she felt pain, a horrible pain the in pit of her stomach, like someone had set a pipe on fire and shoved it into her. "I think she is awake doctor." The voice was unfamiliar and it annoyed her.

"Can you hear me?" Another voice sounded, it was a deep voice, the doctor she was guessing.

She gave a weak nod and tried her best to open her eyes, the light was blinding, but she didn't care, she wanted to prove to herself she wasn't dead. "Where am I…?" It came out in a croak, but at least she could string a sentence together.

"Jump Public Hospital." The man replied, he had a blue mask across his face and a matching coloured cap on his head. "You had us worried for a moment there, we didn't think you'd make it…" He paused and a sad look took over his eyes.

"What?" She was confused and sore, was her sister dead? Her boyfriend? Her best friend? All of the above?

He looked towards the nurse who gave a soft nod. "I'm sorry, we couldn't save the baby."

She stared at him with wide eyes, her stomach was feeling an all new type of pain, it was twisting and somersaulting all over. "What…?"

"The two gunshot wounds to your abdomen, it killed… you were only around two and a half weeks, so you probably didn't know yet. I'm very sorry." He gave her a sorry look before nodding his head and heading out the door.

The nurse made it to her side, making sure everything was plugged in. "Is there anyone I can get for you?" She asked politely.

"Where is my sister?" It was the first thing that came out of her mouth, before Jinx and Garfield.

"Who darling?"

"Charmian Rose Roth." Raven snapped, she put her hand to her forehead feeling a sharp pain in her head.

She picked up her wooden clip board and looked over the piece of paper on it, she then turned around and pulled open the curtain just next to her, it revealed a bed with Charm in it, her eyes were closed and once again she was connected to machines. "She should be awake soon." The nurse replied just before she headed for the door.

"Wait, she's okay?" Raven called out moving far too quickly and causing a sharper then sharp pain rip through her whole body.

"She is far to underweight, weak and she lost a lot of blood, but she will be okay." The nurse gave her a small smile and exited.

"Wait!" She called, but there was no reply. She sighed and weakly moved a hand onto her stomach, the test had been wrong…

* * *

"_Hey…" His voice was low, cool as he leaned up against her locker. "Raven right?" He mused putting a hand on her locker door and shutting it so he could get a better look at her._

_Raven's hood was up, but even through it he could see her glare. "What's it to you." She snapped as she turned on her heels and headed down the hallway, hoping he'd get the picture and leave. "Heard about you." No luck. "They say you're quite a bitch."_

_Raven stopped walking and snapped around to face him. "Yeah so? Piss off." She growled._

"_They say you're a creep… freak? A few things actually." His smirk made her sick and she let out a snarl._

"_I. Said. Piss. Off." The words dripped with venom and her glare could shoot daggers._

"_Why?" He smirked once more. "I don't listen to plastics. In fact I think it's safe to say, you intrigue me."_

_Raven's nose twitched the slightest. "Why would anyone listen to what those dickhead drones say…"_

"_Exactly my point." He smirked. "Malchior."_

_Raven watched his hold his hand out for her and she hesitated a moment. "Raven…" She finally replied and took his head._

* * *

"Rae?" The voice was small, quiet, in pain… But it snapped her out of her head.

"Charm… How are you?" She asked turning to her right to look at her sister. "You have no idea… how good it is to see you."She was groggy as she turned to look at Raven. "Hey… you… you too…" She moaned and closed her eyes tightly. "I hurt."

"Me too." Raven felt her head pound and her fingers felt tingly, her mind was racing… she wasn't sure how she felt about the fact she was indeed pregnant…

"You… Kay Rae?" Charm breathed out deeply.

Raven turned to look at her. "I…" She paused, sighing. "Just in pain…"

Suddenly Garth busted into the room, Richard pulled in after him. "Raven! We heard you woke up!"

"Me and Charm both…" Raven said softly nodding her head to the right.

Richard's heart began to beat faster as his head slowly turned to look towards where Raven had nodded. His eyes landed on her, she was smiling weakly back at him, attached to all sorts of machines. Raven saw the relief wash over his face and in an instant he made his way towards her and onto her bed, pulling her into a big hug. She felt limp in his arms, but the fact she was breathing made him happier then anything else. "Thank god." He whispered hugging her as tight as he could without killing her.

"Rich.." She said softly wrapping her arms around him.

Garth made his way towards Raven and gently hugged her, making sure she didn't get hurt in the process. "How you feeling?"

"Fine… I guess.." Raven replied turning her head enough to see Richard still hugging Charm like if he left go she would disappear. "What about Iris? Garfield? Jinx?"

Garth sighed. "From what I can guess Iris isn't doing well… I think she is still in surgery… Same with Jinx… She was so close when the gun went off… As for Garfield? I have no idea…"

"How about you?" She asked quietly, looking up at the attractive young swimmer.

Garth half smiled at her. "Physically… fine. Mentally? Not that great… Roy and Isaiah are okay.. Charm."

They all waited for a reply but one didn't come, her arms slipped from around Richard causing him to carefully pulled back from the hug, suddenly the machine she was connected too started to beep frantically. "Shit!" Garth yelled jumping off Raven's bed and towards the large blue button behind the wall on her bed. 'code blue' rang throughout the hospital level. Garth pulled Richard off her as the doctors and nurses ran into the room.

Raven felt her mind go blank as she watched the doctors begin to CPR her lifeless sister, the crash carte was wheeled in and she saw Garth hold back Richard as they both stared wide eyed at her. She felt like a piece of her had been ripped from her, two pieces in fact, a small part and a larger part of herself.

She breathed deeply. "… Jinx…"

_

* * *

Jinx sat on the chair with her arms folded across her chest, she had had too much to drink, she was watching everyone else, unable to stand up at this moment. Charm sat on Isaiah's lap, with a bottle of something in her hand and she was taking swigs of it before laughing with Isaiah, who would have some when she poured it for him, keeping his arms around her waist. _

_Richard, Victor, Iris and Terra were playing a drinking game, shots of something in front of them, suddenly they all burst into laughter and downed a shot each, wincing at how strong it was. Garfield and Kori were in a conversation about crap all, but they were laughing their heads off anyway._

_Roy leaned on the chair behind her. "So…" He said in a slur. "Is this being shitty at Victor for shunning you after you two did the dirty?"_

_Jinx snapped around to face him. "How did you know about that?"_

_Roy scoffed. "I think I can tell when two people have had sex." He snickered before taking a sip of his beer. "And I'm guessing the aftermath wasn't great."_

_Jinx scowled. "So who are you into anyway? Charm or Terra?"_

_Roy smirked. "Hey… hey we talkin' bout' you." _

"_It was at his sixteenth… clearly had too much to drink… I thought…" She paused and shook her head._

"_Thought you were more then that?" Roy finished for her with another sip of his beer._

_Jinx nodded her head. "Yep." She sighed. "We get drunk a lot, you noticed that?"_

"_Nah, every so often." Roy gave his lopsided smirk and she gave a small smile in reply. "Hey… what ya' say… we both go bitch about people… somewhere else?"_

_Jinx bit her bottom lip in thought. "Um. Sure…"_


	19. Time To Cry

**Hi guys! So this chapter went on a little longer then I thought… not as much drama as I wanted but I wont disappoint I promise! I love you all so much for the reviews I got for my last chapter, I hope this can be as good if not better.**

**There may have been an idea that I took from Harry Potter where Harry dances with Hermione.. I changed it a little but all credit goes to them… I just thought that scene showed such friendship and it was so beautiful that I had to use it… wrote most of this chapter to O'Children by Nick Cave, beautiful song.**

**So.. Please keep up the reviews lol… big thank you to these amazing and beautiful and gorgeous people! Without you guys honestly.. I wouldn't be able to bring my characters to life the way I have… anyway thanks to these amazing people:**

xxXDarkNekoJokerXxx Angel-of-Energy Rae of Sorrow FelynxTiger Panda Reaper XXBlackShadowXX BG-13 teentitangirl25 crazyred717 The One They Call Shamis

Muroun Hinata28h IheartJinx Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth LiahkonaAS

**You are all so amazing and make my heart ach with so much love! I hope I keep you interested.. Because this is for you all. You amazing bunch of reviewers 3**

**Anyhoo I wont keep you any longer!**

**I don't own Teen Titans**

**Big Jet Plane**

**Or O'Children.**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Time to cry**

They watched with wide eyes as the doctors yelled at each other while they worked as fast as possible to get Charm to respond, she had been dead for a good minute and a half by now. Richard was being firmly held back by Garth while Raven sat on the bed gripping at the sheets so tightly that her hands started to hurt.

Two minutes.

Raven couldn't find the strength to breathe, was this it? Was her sister dead forever? She didn't move she didn't even blink. The feeling was so surreal… the whole event was so surreal… Suddenly Richard broke out of Garth's grasp and left the room immediately, Raven's attention turned to the door, mouth opened in surprise, eyes unblinking and wide.

Two and a half minutes.

Garth couldn't move, he hadn't even responded to the fact Richard had ran out of the room. She was so pale. The machine that she was connected too showed a consistent flat line, the sound a numb hum. She had to be gone…

_

* * *

Charm walked out in her 'outfit' she had yellow lacy bra and red lacy undies; she had on stockings, a 'hawkgirl' helmet with large white wings on her back. She had a pink sash across her which had 'Birthday Princess' in black glittery writing across it, her hair was dyed a light brown and it was straight, when her hair was straight it touched the back of her thighs. Iris was next to her in her 'Storm' outfit, she had black lacy lingerie with black stockings and a black cape, and she also had the storm headband on with a white sash around her waist. _

_Her party theme had been 'dress up in the least amount of clothes possible without being naked' but also 'some sort of super hero'. They had to have a 'normal' birthday party during the day, Arella's rules but when the night came around it was Richard's party throwing and that meant, whatever Charm wanted, she got._

"_So!" Richard called out to his closest friends putting his arm around Charm's waist. "We all know its Charm's 'sweet' sixteenth!"_

"_Cough sweet cough, you mean!" Jinx smirked at Charm who stuck out her tongue and gave her the finger. Jinx was dressed as Wonder Woman, she wore the whole outfit considering it was rather skimpy as it was, and her hair was out around her shoulders with the Wonder Woman head band was around her head._

"_Yeah that's exactly what I mean." There were 'ahs!' made and Charm hit his arm lightly. "Anyway! Since she is the last of our group to turn sixteen, she is the baby of our group; it's time to really start celebrating her birthday! And as you know when we celebrate birthday's here it's all weekend!"_

_There were 'wooh's!' all round and drinks lifted into the air to support that notion. Roy walked up with two shots of two different drinks. "Right princess, you know the drill." He said passing her the two drinks. Roy wore a batman cape, bat boxes and a batman mask._

_Charm took the two drinks and grinned before swiftly downing one, then the other, she let out an 'argh' at the strong taste but the others cheered. "Gotta' kiss the guy that gave them too you." Richard smirked nudging her towards him. "It's the rules!" Richard was dressed as Robin, he had red boxers with a yellow and black cape around his neck and a mask across his face. The boy's had drawn straws to see which superhero they would be._

_Charm smiled while poking out her tongue at him, Roy smirked and held his hands out on either side of him, she smirked back and pulled him forward, kissing him passionately. 'Wooh's!' where sounded and then Charm broke away. "Alright, Alright! Let's get the real party started!" Roy called out giving Victor a hand signal._

_Victor nodded and turned the stereo up real loud, they cheered and began dancing, bottles of different types of drinks in their hands, Richard moved towards the table that had buckets and buckets of alcohol across it, Roy moved with him to help put ice in them. Garfield walked up to his two best friends, him and Roy had only just really made nice again. He was dressed up as The Green Lantern, he wore green boxers with the green eye mask across his eyes, and he had the Green Lantern ring and green boots on._

"_Hey guys." He called out over the music as the two lifted up a bag of ice._

_Richard cut open the bag before the two put the ice into the buckets. "Hey Gar." He replied moving the bag over to the next bucket. "Drinking tonight?"_

_Garfield nodded his head. "Yeah but not too much."_

"_No such thing." Roy scoffed as he threw the empty ice bag into the bin behind the table._

_Isaiah walked over to the group, he was dressed up as Superman, he had a red cape on with red boxers, the superman signal was across his chest and a gold belt around his boxers. "Hey shall we do the tequila shots now? Before everyone gets drunk?"_

_Roy smirked. "I think you just want to do it so you can lick the salt of Charm's stomach and take the lime slice from her mouth."_

"_Well." Isaiah replied with a smirk forming on his lips. "It is the birthday tradition that the person whose birthday it is, everyone does shots off." He glanced over his shoulder to see her dancing with Iris. "I mean look at her, she's extremely hot."_

"_I can drink to that man!" Roy said lifting his beer up and cheers it with Isaiah's beer._

"_Are you guys alright now?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow. "You've been avoiding each other for like two months now…" He thought for a moment while he opened his beer. "Since Iris' sixteenth."_

"_Not so much avoiding as, she's been pissed with you." Garfield corrected, Roy and Richard both nodded in agreement._

"_It's complicated." Isaiah cleared his throat and turned around to look at her, she was dancing with Iris and they made all the boys stop talking and stare._

_Richard shook his head and came to his senses the fastest. "Anyway, we need to do the birthday tradition of downing the beer first." He grabbed the jug off the table and made his way back on stage. "Bets! So far no one has been able to down this!" Richard held up the two point five litre bottle of beer, it had been a competition for each one who turned sixteen to down in one go. "Roy is our current leader at two point three litres!"_

"_Pft." Roy scoffed. "Princess can't get passed one litre." He sent her a smirk and in reply she gave him the finger_

"_She'll kick your ass, Roy." Iris retorted sticking her tongue out at him. "She'll down it all."_

_Garfield shook his head, he had been the only one to refuse to do it. "She'll get at least two litres down." He called out over the music._

_Victor cracked together his hulk hands before grinning at Charm, raising his eyebrow. "One point eight, sorry princess but you can't beat me." He had painted himself green and wore green boxers, along with the giant 'Hulk hands'._

"_A puppy could beat you, Vic." Charm retorted getting 'Oh's! From the group._

_Karen let out a laugh but then thought for a moment. "Two I think." She nodded her head as if assuring everything that is indeed, what she thought. She had matched with Victor, becoming She-Hulk. Her skin was green and she wore white and purple lingerie, her normally afro hair was straightened and fell down her back. _

"_One." Kori spoke up quietly, she was dressed as Sailor Moon, fully dressed as Sailor Moon._

_Charm frowned and put her hands on her hips. "A little more love, aye Korz?"_

_Garth wrapped an arm around her waist. "What you all don't seem to understand, with her being 'the baby' of our group… She had months of practise at drinking. She'll down it all." Garth was Spiderman, he had red boxers on with a Spiderman mask and things attached to his wrist that shot out silly string._

"_Thank you for your vote of confidence Garth, you too Irie, love you." She poked her tongue out playfully at the blonde who giggled in reply._

_Richard passed her the jug and everyone gathered around chanting 'chug, chug, chug!' She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for just a moment, and then she opened her eyes and started drinking the jug, the rest were cheering and chanting her name while the jug emptied, one litre down, one point five, two, then finally two point five. She finished the last drop before letting the bottle fall to the ground and letting out an almighty burp. "We have a new champ!" Richard cheered, he took a hold of her wrist and raised it above her head while the others cheered loudly. "How do you feel?"_

_Charm let a wide grin onto her features. "I feel like dancing!"_

_Victor turned up the stereo even louder, putting on Richard's high def surround sound system. 'Like a G6' began playing and the teens cheered going off to dance, the early night began to rage on. They had all done the shots off Charm, licking the salt off her stomach, downing the shot and then taking the lime piece from her mouth, in return she had to do one off each other person which made her become drunk, really fast._

_Isaiah grabbed onto Charm's wrist and pulled her into him, instantly wrapping his arms around her back, she let out a drunken laugh and grin. "Hey, you…"_

"_Look… I know we are like… both… wasted… But I wanted to say. Sorry about before! I should have done this." He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him until his lips touched hers._

_She held him close against her and opened her mouth to allow the kiss to deepen, she loved him and she was far too drunk to hold grudges. She pushed him backwards while still kissing him until the two ended up on a chair, her on top of him._

* * *

"I've got a pulse!" Raven breathed as the doctor called out the news, the other doctors around her took their hands away and turned to look at the monitor.

All eyes were firmly placed on the heart monitor and slowly the beeps returned to normal, but that didn't stop the doctors as they quickly began work putting an oxygen mask on her and attaching her to another drip. Garth had made his way over to Raven's bed and gripped onto her shoulders. "She was dead…" The words barely made it out of her throat at all.

"She was." Was all Garth could reply with, what else could he say?

* * *

Garfield's eyes slowly opened, everything was a blur, a blur of colours, mostly white. He couldn't move his legs and there was a pain in his right shoulder, he couldn't remember much after he was shot… but the memory of being shot was fresh flashed in his mind. He thrashed his body around in panic until he felt something put pressure on his chest. "You're okay. Calm down Mister Logan." He wanted his vision to clear so he could see what the hell was going on, he wanted to talk but his throat was as dry as a bone. "Your vision will return to you soon, you've had a long surgery."

He ran his tongue along the top of his mouth over and over again to try and get some moister in his mouth. "I… argh…"

"Mister Logan, I suggest you attempt not to speak. Everything will be alright soon, you just have to be patient." He only just realised the voice that was speaking to him was female, mostly likely a nurse because she had been tapping a pen or pencil on something. "We can't seem to get a hold of your parents."

"A..Fcia…" He groaned out, vision still blurry and he couldn't make out anything.

He felt her hand on his and she tapped it a couple times. "I'm sure, honey." Argh that annoyed him, he just survived being shot three times and she called him honey. He had always been the more ignored or taken for granted one of the group, he was the one that always came last… Until Raven had come along…

From that moment he crashed into her at the library he know that she was the one. He had never been a believer in love at first sight, for a while, love at all. Terra had been the first one to break his heart… but then again he had never felt for her the way he felt for Raven… feels for Raven. Then his mind turned to Raven, he was taken away from her and then the fire fight had broken out and he hadn't know what happened to her.

He heard a machine around him begin to beep franticly. "Doctor!" The female voice called out and Garfield began to feel incredibly crook as his heart pounded against his chest. "He's crashing!"

"Sedate him." A deeper voice replied, he still couldn't see anything around him, they were all blobs.

He felt a funny sensation in his stomach and his heart started to slow…

_

* * *

Iris sat next to Garfield in the lounge room while the others danced or played drinking games or talked to each other, very loudly. She shook her head when she saw Charm straddled on Isaiah's lap making out with him. "Tequila does bad things to you." She stated with a nod of her head, before letting loose a laugh._

"_Well at least their talking to each other… sorta…" Garfield slurred in reply getting another giggle from Iris. "Do… you know what happened between them?"_

_Iris shook her head feeling her hair dance around her shoulders. "Nup!"_

"_She's always with Richard or Roy lately…"_

"_Jealous?" Iris mused watching her feet as she moved them around._

_Garfield sighed and turned back around to look at her. "Maybe…"_

_She snapped her head back around to look at him with a raised eyebrow, but at the quick movement she felt herself become dizzy and let out another giggle. "You're jealous of Charmie?"_

"_I… 'unno." Garfield replied leaning back on his hands to support him. "I guess the two people that actually pay attention to me are more interested in her."_

_Iris shook her head. "Gar that's silly. Everyone here pays attention to you."_

"_Sorta." Garfield shrugged. "I'm just that guy who hangs out with the two R's."_

_Iris smiled and turned to look at him. "That's only to the idiots that don't know you."_

_Garfield turned his attention back to her. She looked so cute in her Storm outfit and that was when he realized he had never really taken notice of Iris and he had no idea why. It occurred to him that he had never notice Iris because she never really put herself out there; she stood by Charm or Terra and let them take the lime light. "You know you're… really pretty."_

_Iris smiled and turned to look back around at everyone else. Garth was playing a drinking game with Victor, Karen and Terra. Kori and Richard were talking by drink table, they were flirting, she could tell from where they were sitting. Roy lent against the wall near the drinks, he pulled a face when he saw Charm and Isaiah, which both Iris and Garfield had caught but neither said anything about it. "Thank you, Garfield. You too are quite handsome."_

"_Hey… Iris?" He called out, drunkenly placing his hand on top of hers._

_She turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised, suddenly he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. Iris' eyes went wide and she pulled away. "Gar… I… Um." She held her left hand up to her lips as she stared at him._

"_Shit… you're not interested. No one ever is. I'm sorry." He pushed up to his feet and instantly headed outside leaving Iris sitting there in a slight daze._

* * *

"Is he doing any better doctor?" The female voice asked softly, she was close to him, he could smell her perfume.

There was a pause and although Garfield couldn't open his eyes, move or speak he still felt like he tensed. "No reply, put him back under." He wanted to say No! but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

_

* * *

Garfield hung over the balcony staring up at the stars, his head was spinning but not in the good way. He was mad at himself for doing that to Iris, he knew she was in love with Garth, hell she has been ever since year eight camp. Suddenly Charm came crashing out the door, giggling as she did so. "Hey Garr-field." She had taken to purring out his name lately._

"_What do you want, Charm?" He sighed glancing over his shoulder towards the gorgeous girl; she was too pretty that it made him even angrier._

"_That's not nice, it's my birthday you have…" She stopped due to her giggles; she held her arms around her stomach while she did so. "You have to be nice!" She finished._

"_Whatever Charm, weren't you like, makin' out with Isaiah or something?" He wasn't in any mood to play nice right now._

_She frowned at him for a moment. "Did I do something to upset you?"_

"_I know you slept with them!" He snapped suddenly turning around to face her._

"_W… What?" She replied, her eyes were wide as she took a step back._

"_Roy and Rich. Tell me, if you will, you're a big enough slut so was it both together or one after the other." He growled taking large steps towards her. "I can tell by the way they look you up and down, but I suppose that's all you're good for, a piece of meat… to use then throw away."_

_She balled her hands into fists as he stopped just inches from her. "What pisses you off more, Garfield? The fact that the boys' enjoy spending time with me over you? Or the fact that __everyone__ prefers me over you?"_

"_It's only because you're easy."_

_She punched him, square in the face before turning around and storming off, she had punched him so hard he had fallen to the ground. Shit. He had gone and pissed her off… again. He should stop drinking, he was an agitated drunk._

_

* * *

He walked through the now pig-sty of a house, man if his mother was here she would be going off her nut. It was seven in the morning and the others had passed out around five-six in the morning, he had sobered up and gone around to everyone to give them a water and some panadol just before he went to be at around three. He walked into the lounge room and sighed, Charm had passed out on top of the coffee table, her 'helmet' long gone. He walked up and sat on the edge of the table. "Charm?"_

_There was no reply so he shook her arm and tried again, her eyes fluttered open before a frown formed on her face. "Where am I? I mean like… right now."_

"_In Richard's living room." He answered._

"_Oh. Thank god for that." She smiled as she slowly began to sit up. "What's up, Gar?"_

"_I wanted to apologize; I was out of line last night." He ran his hand through his still badly dyed green hair. _

_She tilted her head while she stared at him. "What did you do last night?" She noticed the large black eye he now had. "Whoa, who did that?" She asked pointing at it._

"_You… you don't remember?" He watched her shake her head before he let out a sigh. "You."_

"_Oh my god! I'm so sorry Gar!"_

"_No, no." Garfield replied quickly, he took her hands into his and forced her to look at him. "I deserved it; I was a real ass to you last night… And I want to apologize."_

_She stared into his bright green eyes. "Gar… if it's about what I think it's about… I probably deserved the yell at…"_

_Garfield shook his head. "I owe you so much… it was wrong… plus it's not any of my business…"_

_She gave him a small smile before shaking her hair in her hands. "Of course it is… You're my family after all." She took a hold of his hands once more and titled her head, smiling. "My big brother…"_

_

* * *

Garfield heard two loud knocks from the front door, he had been sitting and watching television, enjoying the last few days of freedom before high school started. "I'll get it." His mother called from the kitchen._

_Garfield got up anyway, Roy or Rich had probably come over to see him or something, his mother pulled opened the door and instantly froze at the sight in front of her. Two tall uniformed man stood at the door, their hats to against their chests. "Mrs. Logan?" The one on the left asked, voice formal but also soft._

_Mrs. Logan stared wide eyed at the men. "Y…yes?"_

_The two soldiers swapped sad glances between one another. "We're… so sorry to be the ones that have to inform you of this-"_

"_No." Mrs Logan said suddenly. "No! My boy isn't even back in the war zone yet! No!"_

"_Your son returned to service three weeks ago, Ma'am." The one on the right spoke up, clenching tightly at his hat. "I'm sorry but he was killed in action."_

_Mrs Logan collapsed in a heap on the ground, tears pouring down her cheeks. "No! Not my boy!" She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and fourth, sobbing loudly. "No! No! No!"_

_Garfield felt tears build up in his eyes as he watched the soldiers bend down and try to comfort his mother as she wailed on the floor. Andrew was dead._

* * *

"Garfield?" He heard the familiar voice, it was Richard calling him. "Please wake up. I need my best friend right now. Shit… I can't handle this."

"S…su…sure you… c… can." Garfield had managed to form the words together, he had too, Richard needed him.

"She died in my arms." He barely got it out before he burst into tears, bending over himself in a distressed heap.

Garfield felt his heart sink as he saw his best friend be reduced to nothing right in front of his eyes, he knew exactly who it was. "Is… she… actually gone?"

"She… She had been dead for two minutes… they were still working on her.. I couldn't… I couldn't stay." He cried out as he put his face into his hands.

Garfield stared at him, it was all he could do… he had never seen him like this before. He had always seemed like the strongest one in the group, the one that looked after everyone else before letting anything in his life come first. "She… might have come back… she's tough… that way…"

"What if she isn't? What if I have to go on without her? She was like this special glue that kept me together. She's one of the best things that ever happened to me, we connect on so many levels. She's my best friend, on a whole different level." Garfield normally would have taken that to offence, but it was true… Charm and Richard were the best of friends, nothing could come between the two of them, they had been their for each other through everything… Although Rich would never admit it and Garfield wouldn't dare tell but the time she had tried to kill herself, he had lost a part of himself that day.

Garfield knew exactly how he felt…

_

* * *

Garfield stood silently with his family, dressed in an all black suit, they were all dressed in black. People would come up to his parents and give their condolences, many Garfield didn't even know. Xavier stood next to him, eyes staring at the floor, silent as ever. He had stopped talking when the news had been broken to him, that was two weeks ago now, but still no word came from his mouth. "Garfield… Are you sure you can do this?" His mother's voice was quiet, soft._

_He turned to look at her, she was waring a long black dress with a big black hat on her head and black gloves, her long brown hair was tied up into a neat bun and she had sunglasses on to cover her eyes, but her nose was as red as a beetroot so they could tell she had been crying. "… Yeah…"_

_His father placed a hand on his shoulder. "Strong lad, my boy." _

_It hadn't been his choice… he didn't put up his hand to say he'd do it, but his brother wasn't speaking and his mother would burst into tears at any mention of Andrew's name… So of course, he had to do it. "…Yeah…"_

_The memorial had been in a giant church, since he was a soldier that served his country many people, important or not so, had turned up to show their respect. Garfield sat in the front row with his parents and his brother as he listened to people talk about his brother… things about his brother that he didn't know because they were all about his professional self… not Andrew._

_His mother had been sobbing the whole time while his father held her tightly, it was time for him to get up and give a speech. He was nervous, public speaking had never been his strong suit._

"…_Andrew…" He paused staring down at the sheet of paper in front of him, it had been written for him, it wasn't his own words… this was what he was told too say not what he wanted to say. He looked out into the crowd of people, all who were looking right back at him, he scrunched up the paper and let it fall to the ground. "Andrew was my big brother… He wasn't a soldier… at least not to me… he was a hero to all of you for the work he did in the army… he was a hero to me because he was my big brother… he looked after me… stuck up for me… never let me down. He never let Xavier down either. He was more then just a big brother though. He was a best friend… he was someone you could talk to, someone who always had my back… I loved him more then anything. He was special." He paused and swallowed hard, pushing back the tears. "There are so many words to describe my brother… even though I shouldn't be… he shouldn't be dead… He'd always tell us he was invincible… every phone call… every letter… even the first time he had been shot… he always ended the conversation with 'don't worry little bro… I'm invincible…'…. I wish that statement had been true…" He paused again and looked down towards his family, his mother was crying on his fathers shoulders, Xavier was staring at the floor while his father just stared up at him, almost completely blank. "He was amazing… even though he wasn't invincible… he will always be my hero."_

_He stepped down from the podium and back down with his family, holding back the tears. The priest said a few final words and then the music began to play while the soldiers started to carry out the coffin. He got to his feet like his parents did and followed after the coffin, staring blankly at it… this wasn't happening, his brother was invincible! He always told him not to worry! That he'd always come home to him. He stopped walking and felt the tears slip down his cheek, he glanced up and saw the coffin getting further and further away but his feet couldn't move any more, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and die._

_Suddenly Charm walked out from her seat and too his side, taking his hand into hers. "its okay, Gar." She whispered sympathetically._

_Roy and Richard came out just behind her and placed a hand on his shoulders. "Let's keep going Gar." Richard said softly._

* * *

"Rich?" Garfield called out suddenly.

Richard looked up from his slumped over position, his eyes were blood shot as tears still streamed down his face. "What?"

"Do you feel like a part of you has gone?"

"What?

Garfield took a deep breath and start right into Richard eyes. "You two are so far connected that you'd be able to tell if she's gone. Do you feel apart of you gone?"

Richard slowly shook his head, it was true, he didn't mentally feel like she had died, perhaps they had managed to bring her back. "I don't feel it…"

"Then she's fine." He said softly. "You know I always hated her… for the connection she had with you… I never realised I took her for granted until it was either my life or hers…"

* * *

"_Ha! Gar you're such a tard." She giggled from her seat on the lounge._

_She sat next to him in English as she poked him with her pencil. "Don't ignore me!"_

"_Naw, Gar-Gar you tried you hardest." She stuck out her tongue and used her finger to pull the skin under her eye down._

_"Pft you're just jealous because I'm pretty and your not."_

_Garfield sat on the doorstep to Richard's house with a sigh, he wasn't home and it had been snowing that day, it was too cold to walk back. He caught sight of Charm in the distance walking towards the house. "Hey! You!" He called running towards her._

_She raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Did you just call me 'you'?"_

"_Yes." He puffed out as he pushed through the snow to run towards her, suddenly he slipped and fell over into a large pile of snow. Charm's laughter had filled his ears causing him to growl. "Shut up, miss!"_

"_What's up Gar?" She asked holding out her hand for him. _

_He took a firm hold of her hand. "Richard isn't home."_

_She gave him one swift pull and pulled him up out of the snow he had covered himself in. "I know, he's gone to Roy's to grab something." She replied continuing on her way towards his front door._

"_So why are you still heading to his house?" He asked. "He's not home!""It's called a key." She replied sarcastically._

"_You have a key? To Richard's mansion?" Garfield asked a little gob-smacked._

_She held the key over her head before carefully stepping up onto the gate so she was out of the snow; she looked back at him and saw the look on his face. "I'm always here you know… If you ever need someone to talk too."_

* * *

"Whose did you pick?" Richard asked snapping Garfield's attention back to reality.

"She told me to pick mine." He replied turning his head enough to look back at Richard. "But she would have said that to everyone."

"Yeah… She would have…"

* * *

A silence loomed over them until a nurse had entered the room and made her way over to Garfield's bed. "We are moving you to some of your friends, as requested by a Garth? His mother is head of surgery so we do what we are told."

"The girl…" Garfield spoke up, more for Richard then himself. "The one that crashed."

"They managed to get her back, she's on oxygen and another drip but she's alright." She sent both boys' a smile before getting ready to move Garfield's bed.

Raven looked at Isaiah who was staring at Charm; he had only just been brought in along with Roy. "She's alright." She said in a small voice.

Isaiah turned his eye site from Charm onto her. "Garth said she died."

"She did." Garth replied sitting on Charm's bed, softly stroking her hair. "For a good four minutes… But you're a fighter aren't you beautiful?" She gave a weak nod but her eyes stayed shut, oxygen mask across her face. "She's not out of the woods yet, none of you are. But for now she's fine."

"Heard anything on Iris yet, mate?" Roy asked.

The look that crossed Garth's face was enough to tell them, it was a mixture of pain and annoyance, he hadn't heard jack. "I don't know about anyone except the people in this room, Richard and Garfield."

Raven felt her heart jolt. "How is Gar?" She found herself asking before her mind had even wrapped around the sentence.

"He's awake and well…" Garth answered turning to look towards the door. "Speak of the devil…"

It hurt like hell for Raven to move so fast but she did it anyway. She sat up in a second looking towards the door, looking for him. Garfield's bed was slowly wheeled in with Richard following behind it. Garfield's face lit up as soon as he caught site of Raven. "Rae…"

"Gar…" She matched his spacey tone, clearly too happy to do anything else.

The nurse wheeled him next to her before connecting everything that needed to be connected and exiting all within a couple of minutes. Richard took a seat next to Garfield, surprising everyone. "You know she's alive right?" Garth was the first to speak. He kept stroking her hair softly. "She didn't die after you left the room."

"I'm not going anywhere near her. So I suggest you all drop it now." He growled in reply, folding his arms against his chest.

Garfield turned to look towards Raven, he hadn't paid any attention to what was just said, she was alright. "Hey… how you feeling?" He whispered so she could only just hear him.

"Really sore…" Raven replied in a tone that was slightly harsher then she was expecting it to come out. She felt her mind drift back to her stomach and a hand unconsciously rested on it… She felt like she had wanted to cry… but she wasn't entirely sure of the reason why.

There was an uneasy tension in the room and none of them really knew how to break it… what they all went through together was about to test their friendships and relationships to the limits.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened?" Victor voice boomed into the room, startling them all, Raven, Roy and Isaiah letting out gasps of pain at the sudden movement. "I stay home for one day to spend it with Karen! I turn on the T.V and what the shit is on every channel! The news talking about some massacre at Jump High!" He was standing in the doorway but he hadn't really taken in the full seriousness of the situation, his face changed when he actually took notice of each one of them. "Shit… what happened?"

"It was… my father…" Raven managed to get the last two words out without throwing up. "He wanted me dead… Most likely Charm too… who actually did die."

"Only for four minutes." Garth corrected upon seeing Victor's face. "She's okay for now." He reassured.

"Holy shit… who else was hurt?"

They all looked between each other, sending each other looks as if to ask who would speak up, finally Garth decided to keep going. "Iris, Jinx, from what I hear Wally had been shot as well…" He paused for a moment. "Iris and Jinx are both in really bad condition.

"…Jinx?" His voice was low, unsure of how to really act.

Raven breathed heavily as strands of her hair blew against the pressure. "She put herself in front of the gun to save me."

Everyone saw the look that crossed his face, it was one of denial. "Iris…?"

"He shot her in the chest." Garth answered even with the strain that came along with it. "She was in a bad place when I got her from block B…"

* * *

"_No really?" Iris gasped as she looked at him, books clasped against her chest. "You serious?"_

"_Would I ever lie to you?" Garth scoffed in reply. "But yeah, that's why she left."_

"_No way! Wasn't she like… the priest's daughter?" Iris asked as she walked with him through the corridors, the slightest breeze blew her golden hair._

_Garth stared more at her then where he had been walking, she was just so beautiful. "Yeah… Not to mention the head of the chastity club."_

_Iris threw back her head a laughed. "That's too funny! I suppose that's what you get for being really horrid."_

"_People finally found out what a whore she was." Garth shrugged while Iris nodded her head in agreement. "She went for me once you know."_

_Iris stopped walking and tugged on his arm to stop him from walking. "Seriously?… Did… did you go out with her?"_

_He smiled sweetly at her, she was showing true concern. "Do I look like a guy who'd drop their standards that low?"Iris gave him a sweet smile in return, relief washed over her face. "Well… Roy has his standards pretty god dam high, but he still drops them when an easy picking comes along."_

_Garth let out a chuckle. "I don't think I'd go there… even with a ten foot pole."_

_Iris pulled the most serious face she could. "So you ain't tat' babies' daddy?"_

_Garth snorted so loudly that he had to hold onto his sides before they burst opened. Iris giggled in return and the two headed for their next class in stitches. _

* * *

"Holy shit." Victor repeated leaning up against the door frame. "I can't believe that I actually took a day off school and…" He was too amazed to finish the sentence, not that he could say the same for his friends, which upset him.

Karen entered behind Victor, a panicked look across his face. "Are you guys okay?"

"… Funny question…" Raven deadpanned slouching back onto the bed.

Roy looked over at Charm; she still looked like she was dead. "Never seen so many dead people in my life…"

"Twenty three… that's what the news said…" Karen said softly as she took Victors hand into hers. "I'm sorry…" She didn't know what else to say, she was sorry… but she knew there wasn't anything she could do to fix it.

Another silence loomed over the group, it was like they all knew that they had been through the same ordeal… but they couldn't really talk about it. Garth looked down at Charm while he continued to stroke her hair softly; she was on her side, eyes shut, pale as pale can get. When he first met her he never imagined he'd end up caring so much about her.

Suddenly Richard got up from his seat and headed for the door, not a word uttered, he didn't even take a glance at Charm. Garth gave Charm's shoulder a soft pat before he climbed off her bed and followed after him.

He followed him down the white hallways, still hearing people's cries echo through the hallways, like a haunting dream. "Where are you going?" He called out after him.

"I need some fresh air." He grunted in reply as he headed for the large double doors.

"You can't ignore her like this; I don't even understand why you are." Garth persisted following right behind him. Richard ignored him and pushed opened the big double doors, he felt the wind against his skin. "Richard she _died!_""Don't you think I know that!" He yelled as he turned around to face Garth. "She died in _my_ arms! I know that she died so stop reminding me!" He had practically screamed it, trying not to allow himself to cry again. "She was in _my arms!"_

"It wasn't your fault though…" Garth said tone softer then what he had been using.

"I can't. I can't be around her, near her, nothing! So just leave me alone for five god dam minutes!" He stared angrily at Garth, his hands in tight fists. Garth sighed but nodded and slowly backed off.

Richard turned around and slumped instantly over the small wall on the balcony area he had found himself on. The wind blew gently against his skin as he stared out across the open area.

_

* * *

Charm sat cuddled up to herself on the curb, the wind blew gently but with enough force to blow around strands of her hair. Richard walked up to her, his phone playing the radio quietly from his pocket, he slowly sat down next to her and gave her a playful nudge. "What's wrong?"_

_She didn't even turn her head to look at him; her chin was rested on her knees as she looked out across the quiet street. "What makes you think anything is wrong?"_

_He let out a gentle laugh and moved his hands behind his back to lean on. "Well… there are a few indicators… like the tone of your voice just then."_

"_I didn't have a tone." She scoffed quickly. "I'm just… sitting."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Yeah and when you sit like this I know something's up, we've been best friends for too long. I can tell when you're overly happy about something, you can't stop smiling and when you do that smile your eyes shine. I can tell when you've done something you think is embarrassing, your cheeks go the brightest red and you avoid most people, you also fiddle with your fingers or your hair. I can tell when you're truly happy… you get this smile, it's unlike any other smile… its pure and beautiful, that's when I know you're as happy as you can be. I can also tell when you're sad, because that sparkle in your eyes that I love so much, disappears. You go overly quiet or stay alone and it's even worse when you get depressed about something, because you get another look in your eyes… and I don't like that look… so tell me what's up."_

_She stared at the trees in the distance; they bent and danced in the breeze, almost hypnotizing… "… Is… is there anything actually good about me, Rich?"_

_He stared at her with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"_

"_Why... why wouldn't he want me?" She asked softly, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Am I not pretty enough? Am I too stupid? Do I not show a love of life like he does?"_

_He saw her begin to cry harder but also try to hold it back. "Hey... hey what's all this for?" He asked scooting closer to her and wrapping an arm around her waist._

_She turned her head to look him in the eyes. "I kissed Isaiah... He wasn't interested... I... I thought ... I thought he liked me the way I like him..."_

"_Wait a minute... You kissed Isaiah... then what happened?"_

_She looked down at her fingers while she fiddled with them. "He didn't kiss back... I left like instantly... but he didn't come after me... He hasn't spoken to me since."_

_Richard shook his head. "God he's an idiot." He sighed more to himself then to Charm._

"_I figured he didn't like me... just wish I knew what was so wrong with me."_

_Richard gave her a squeeze before using his hand to move her head onto his shoulder before he lead his head on hers. "Nothing is wrong with you, Miss. You should know that."_

_They both sat in silence for a few moments; the only sound was the faint music coming from Richard's phone. The wind continued to blow as the two just sat there, he felt her hair blow over his skin which tickled the slightest. Suddenly Richard jumped to his feet, confusing her. "Rich?" She asked softly looking up at him._

_Richard dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, top of the line of course. He turned up the volume and placed it on the curb before holding out his hand for her. She stared down at his hand, a puzzled expression coming over her face. "Take it."_

_She noticed the song, 'O'Children'... It was one of Richard's favourites lately, she carefully took his hand and he pulled her to her feet instantly. He led her out on to the deserted road and once in the middle he turned to face her. He began moving his arms so hers would move too, forcing her to dance with him. She looked at him through puffy eyes, a small smile appearing on her lips. He moved in and put one arm around her back before entangling his fingers with hers, he started to move dancing formally together. He danced her around in circles before breaking away and forcing her to twirl around under his arm, she laughed when he pulled her back into him and continued the dance, the song continued to play in the background as the two danced in the middle of the street, smiling and laughing together as the wind blew around them, leaves and flower petals fell from the trees around them. Her hair blew around too and Richard smiled at how much he loved her, she was his everything._

* * *

Richard heard the song playing throughout the hospital and felt his heart sink even more. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on his bottom, back against the wall, knees against his chest. He put his forehead on top of his knees and felt himself slip into depression...

* * *

Garth had made his way back into the room where all his friend had been, he noticed Terra and Kori had found their way to them, Kori was sitting next to Raven, her forehead had a large patch across it while Terra sat with Roy, a large bandage across her leg but blood still seemed to be coming out of it. "Where is Richard?" Isaiah asked as soon as he saw his best friend enter the room.

Garth sighed and shook his head. "He wanted to be left alone."

"Is he... alright?" Kori asked quietly keeping her eyes on the plain floor.

Garth thought for a moment, he knew the answer... but he wondered how much he wasn't alright. "He's not... I don't really think he can handle the fact Charm died in his arms..."

"She's not dead though." Raven snapped in irritation. "She's right here, alive! For god knows how long. Hell if she crashes again and doesn't come back what's he going to do then?"

"Rae." Garfield said softly, trying to stop her before she said something she regretted.

She shook her head angrily but kept quiet, she felt Kori place her hand gently on top of hers and gave her a soft squeeze. Garth made his way back over to Charm and collapsed on her bed, she had managed to turn over and put an arm around him, it had taken a while and seemingly a lot out of her but he appreciated it so much as he put a hand onto her arm.

He found his mind wondering back to Iris... it was killing him not knowing how she was going... whether she was going to make it... He never had the courage to tell her he was in love with her. He had fallen for her back in year seven and took any chances he could to get to know her better, spend time with her... or even just be next to her.

_

* * *

Garth walked across the courtyard, he had spotted Iris sitting on the wooden table which was placed under a large oak tree, the leaves and branches draped over and made it one of the groups' favorite places to sit. He pushed himself swiftly on top of the table and smiled when she looked up at him. "Hello Garth." She grinned with a pen hanging from her mouth._

_Garth tipped his hat to her, receiving a giggle in return. "How come you're all alone?"_

_She took the pen that had been hanging out of her mouth out and smiled. "Well Charm went off to practise soccer with Roy, Rich, Gar and Isaiah. As you well know I and sports aren't something that should go together. So instead I decided to do my homework for the week."_

"_It's only Monday." He said blankly, glancing down at the mounds of paper she had in front of her._

_She nodded her head in agreement. "I get my weeks work ahead..." She grinned sheepishly. "It keeps me busy and when I finish I get extra work... Shut up." She whinged upon seeing his smirk._

"_What? I think it's cute." He replied, feeling a little smug when he noticed the slightest blush form across her cheeks._

"_You think I'm a dork." She sighed heavily and placed her blue pen back into her mouth._

_He let out a laugh. "No you're not a dork… well… maybe."_

"_Hey!" She hissed leaning forward so she could whack his arm. "Least I'm cute."_

_He let out another laugh. "Cute dork. Works I suppose." He sent her a wink and she giggled. "So what you doing this weekend anyway?"_

"_Charm and I are babysitting my little sisters, why for?" She asked tilting her head, giving a ditzy look._

_He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Oh… Um…"_

"_Would you like to come as well?" She looked up into his eyes, he matched her and looked deep into her sky blue eyes, she had the softest most beautiful smile across her lips. "It'd be great if you could."_

"_Sure…"_

_

* * *

Garth knocked on the large wooden door and waited outside for an answer. It had been a horrid day weather wise, the rain fell heavily and Garth was getting wetter the longer he had to wait for someone to answer the door. Suddenly the door swung open and Iris stood there, she had a brown denim shirt on with a stripy tan coloured skivvy on, her hair was in two long plaits that went down either shoulder. "Garth! Come in!"_

_He smiled at her and walked in while Iris shut the door behind him, he took off his soaking wet jump and Iris took it and hung it on a near by hook. "I should have taken an umbrella."_

_She smiled back at him. "It's alright. Come."_

_He nodded and followed her as she made her way into the lounge room, Iris' house was huge and all their things were new or the best one you could buy in that category. Once they reached the lounge room the large flat screen TV caught his attention, 'The Wiggles' were playing and Lily, Iris' second youngest sister, sat on the lounge staring at it. His eyes drifted down towards the coffee table and he saw Charm sitting and colouring in the girls' colouring books while Mint hung off her shoulders, also staring at the TV. "You do know they are for the kids' right?"_

"_Shush." Charm answered changing the colour of her crayon._

"_Girls, this is Garth. He goes to school with Charm and me." Iris said, nudging him forward._

_The two girls turned to look at him, Lily looked like a mini Iris, she had bright blue eyes and blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, straight. Mint had grey coloured eyes with light brown hair that fell into loose ringlets. "He also smells." Charm added causing the two girls to giggle._

"_Gee thanks beautiful." Garth muttered taking a seat on the lounge next to Lily._

_An hour sort of flew passed, Garth found himself actually enjoying 'The Wiggles' and Lily had moved to sit on his lap but not before informing Charm that he smelt like boy, to which Charm replied that that was indeed why he smelt. When the show had finally ended Iris stood up. "Alright girls mum said you can read quietly in your room for awhile."_

"_Charmie come, too?" Mint asked tugging on her arm._

"_Alright, story time!" Charm grinned picking up the little girl and throwing her over her shoulder before grabbing Lily with her free arm. "Behave you too." She added over the girls giggles before running off up the stairs with them._

_Iris shook her head with a sigh. "Where does she get all that energy from?" Garth mused looking up at her._

_Iris laughed and shook her head. "I think she naps a lot… either that or its her years of hard core gaming.""Why would…"_

"_When she goes into her gamer state… she doesn't sleep." Iris answered with another sigh._

"_Ah of course…" Garth shook his head._

_An hour had passed of the two of them just talking to each other, they never had an awkward pause or ran out of things to say; their conversations always went that way. They hadn't heard a noise from upstairs so they decided to check on them. Garth had never seen a house with five children look so lovely and neat and each room was so large and grand. Iris carefully opened the door to Mint's room and sighed as soon as she looked in. Charm, Mint and Lily were asleep on the bed, Mint was in Charm's arms while Lily cuddled up close to her and Milo, Iris' Burmese cat sat curled up asleep on her chest._

"_She's your best friend." Garth commented with a smile. "Irie… I need to tell you something."_

_Iris slowly shut the door as quietly as she could. "Please don't tell me you've made out with Charm."_

"_What? No. I love Charm but no where near a romantic level." Garth took a hold of her hand and led her back down the stairs._

_Iris was confused as he sat her down on the lounge. "What's up Garth?_

_He sat down next to her and sighed. "We've always been pretty open about who we've been with… right?"_

"_You've been with." Iris corrected. "I haven't been with anyone."_

"_Right… me…"_

"_It's never been a problem to tell me before?… admittedly the last real relationship you had was back in year eight." She put her index finger on her lip in thought. "That lasted like two months?"_

"_I was with Terra." He sort of blurred it out, not as smooth as he wanted._

_She stared at him blankly. "What?"_

"_It was that night we all went out… I …"_

"_What did you do with Terra?" She asked slowly, her eyes were now staring at the wooden flooring._

"_We got together… it was only for that night…"_

_She felt her heart rip from her chest but she used all of her will power not to react. "I see. You're old enough to make your own decisions now Garth." She stood up, eyes never leaving the spot on the wooden floor. "Excuse me for a minute…"_

"_Irie…"_

_She heard him but she didn't go back, she headed for the stairs. As soon as he couldn't see her anymore she let the tears fall, she made her way silently into Mint's room before flopping onto the bed. "What's wrong." Charm muttered quietly, half opening her eyes to look at Iris._

"_How did you know something was wrong?" Iris whispered as the tears silently fell._

"_Because I'm your best friend." Charm replied in a mutter._

"_He got with Terra… Out of everyone… Why Terra…"_

"_Hun… I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

"My girls!" Arella's voice brought Garth back to reality, she had burst into the room looking for Raven and Charm.

"Isaiah." Nina's voice followed while she followed after Arella. "I'm so glad you are alright." She cried out moving to her son as fast as she could before throwing her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" Arella whispered as she hugged Raven as tight as she could without breaking her. "You had me so worried."

"I'm okay…" Raven tried to make it sound like she actually meant it. "We… are okay…"

Arella gave her another squeeze. "I love you… you know that right?"

"I do…"

"Make sure you look after your sister…"

"Mum why do you sound like your leaving?"

"… No… I just want you to look after her… always… No matter what…"

"Dad!" Terra called out as she limped off Roy's bed and into her father's awaiting arms.

"Garth!" Rebecca cried out as she ran into the room throwing her arms around his neck. "You had us so worried! Charm! Is she okay?"

"She will be." Garth replied hugging his sister tightly, relieved to be able too.

"You had us worried, son." His father said softly as he put his hand on Garth's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Garth insisted keeping his hand firmly on Charm's arm. "I'm one of the better off ones…"

"Isaiah!" Jasmine's voice called out through the room, she walked up to him. "I saw what you did! Why didn't you just run!"

"What does she mean, Isaiah?" Nina asked quietly, finally letting him out of her embrace.

"I took a bullet for her." Isaiah answered just as quietly. "I do anything for her."

Nina turned to look over her shoulder at Charm, she was the worst colour and still hooked up to so many drips and machines, she was underweight and still on oxygen. "You took a bullet for her?"

"He pushed her out of the way! Like some kind of idiot! And look at the stupid bitch! She was killing herself anyway!" Jasmine growled angrily.

"Be quiet Jasmine." Nina sighed heavily. "Don't talk about Charmian that way…"

Jasmine's face twisted into an even more pissed off expression. "Don't talk about 'Charmian' that way? It's because of that little troll and her stupid shit sister that the rest of us went through this! It's because of those two selfish cows that Amanda is dead!"

Kori gasped as she grabbed onto Raven's hand tightly. "Amanda?"

"Your sister." Jasmine answered sending a cold glare her way.

Kori didn't have a strong bond with her sister, she never had, but she broke down all the same, she turned into Raven's shoulder and cried. Raven put her hand on Kori's back as the girl began to cry hysterically, everyone turned to look at her with so much sympathy on their faces.

That's when Jasmine took her chance, she ran towards Charm as a determined look crossed her face, no one noticed until it was too late to stop her, she reached Charm and began ripping out the drips that were connected to her arms. The machine began to beep frantically again, Garth stood up and without even thinking he tackled her to the ground, jumping off the bed and onto her to save Charm. "Jasmine!" Nina shrieked getting to her feet and running towards her daughter.

Garth jumped up as soon as Nina had reached her and turned to look at Charm, Rebecca was holding her shaking body with fear in her eyes as she looked up towards her brother. He had no time to think. He grabbed the drips and started to find her veins to stick them back into, her wrists where bleeding from the aggressive removal of the drips so he had panicked. "I'll kill you, you stupid little bitch!" Jasmine screamed as Nina dragged her out of the room.

Raven stared at the whole situation with wide eyes until Arella suddenly stood up, her eyes turned to look at her mother. "Mum? Where are you going."

"…To get a doctor…" She bent down and kissed Raven on the forehead before slowly exiting out of the room…

Richard sat against the wall in the hallway, just outside his friends room, he saw Jasmine be dragged down the hallway kicking a screaming. He heard Kori crying loudly and Charm's machines beeping but all he could do was sit against the wall. He saw Arella exit the room and make her way for the nearest door before she exited the building without glancing back…

_

* * *

Iris looked at Terra, concern written all over her face. "Terra… These guys…"_

_Terra spun on her heels to look back at her. "Are extremely hot?" She asked, interrupting her._

_Iris shook her head, her long golden locks dancing around her. "No, there is something wrong here… I don't think you should go with them… I think they have given us drugs…"_

_Terra threw back her head and let out a laugh, causing Iris' cheeks to grow hot. "That wasn't them that was me! I put something in your drink so you'd chill out." When Terra saw the horror cross her face, a frown formed on her face. "You said you wanted to go out and chill since Charm is always with Rich and Roy or Isaiah."_

"_I didn't tell you to drug me!" She growled angrily. "I wanted to go out and just have a nice time with you!"_

_Terra shrugged effortlessly. "Well this is me having a nice time." She downed the rest of her alcoholic drink and placed it onto the counter. "You wanted to be less of a tight ass, that's what this is."_

_She went to walk back over to the group of five males but Iris pulled on her arm. "I don't feel well, please can we go?"_

_Terra looked over her shoulder at the blonde who stared wide eyed back at her. "Yo! You chicks coming?" One of the males stood up and called, everything about him screamed run in Iris' head and she didn't like it one bit._

_Terra turned back to face them. "Coming." She answered swiftly pulling her arm free. _

_Iris grabbed her arm again. "Please Terra! I know you're taking your new brake up with Roy hard but please don't leave me!" _

"_You've got to get over this. God." She sighed out turning away from her, she pulled her arm free once more and walking towards the group of males._

_Iris felt like she couldn't breathe as she watched Terra walk out of the club with the males, she stood as still as anything, terrified of her surroundings. She knew she had to get out but they were all staring at her as if she was fresh meat, making her pull down her thigh length dress down as much as she could. Whatever Terra had given her had started to work and she was loosing her sense of reason._  
_~*~_

_The sound of ringing filled the room and Charm groaned turning to whack Richard in the gut, temporarily winding him, but also forcing his eyes to snap open. "Turn it off." She mumbled before turning over and falling back to sleep._

_Richard rolled his eyes before finding his phone in the mist of his bed sheets. "Hello?" He asked sluggishly as soon as he held the phone to his ear._

_There was loud music and Richard raised an eyebrow. "Rich?" Iris' small voice spoke, he could tell she had been crying._

"_Iris?" Richard asked in a shocked tone. "Is everything okay?"_

"_I… I don't know what to do…" She whispered with a sniffle. "Terra left me here and… and she gave me something… I don't know what…but Rich I need help."_

_Richard shot up in an instant. "Iris where are you?"_

"_Um… Club twenty six." She replied. "Please, I'm scared."_

"_I'll get Charm up and we'll come right-"_

"_No! Please don't tell Charm! She'll get overly pissed and beat the shit out of Terra! Please just help me." Her voice was shaky but he could tell she was demanding him to leave it._

_Richard got up and pulled on his shirt. "Iris I'm coming to get you, stay away from any men!" He hung up the phone and bolted out the door, grabbing the car keys as he went._

_Richard pulled up at the club and quickly got out of the car before storming into the club itself, he was mad at Terra for leaving her, for whatever reason, but also he was worried about Iris and needed to find her ASAP. He had managed to slip passed the bouncers who were more distracted with the girls they were with then who was entering the club, twenty six was dodgy that way._

_He could tell they were all staring at him for being in his boxers and a dirty shirt he had found on the floor, he was just glad it wasn't one of Charm's. He spotted Iris clinging to the bar stool terrified as two guys on either side of her tried to flirt with her, he growled when one the males ran his hand up her thigh. "Iris!" He called out the best he could over the music while he pushed his way through the crowd._

_Iris saw him and a look of relief washed over her and she pushed away from the two males and ran to him. "Thank god!" She cried out, crashing into him as the tears automatically fell._

_Richard protectively wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her out of the club and towards his car. He glanced at her once they were outside and noticed that this was the first time he had considered her as 'beautiful', she had always been pretty and hot, but this was the first time he really saw her as beautiful. Her long golden hair sat in ringlets around her shoulders, her make-up made her eyes pop out and she was in a short black dress with matching black high heels, with stockings that made her legs look incredible. "What were you doing?" He growled leading her to the car._

"_I… I wanted to go out with Terra…" She quickly wiped away a tear that had slid down her cheek. "She is always telling me of how much fun she has when she goes out…"_

_Richard carefully opened the car door before helping her climb into the seat. "Yeah but, she's Terra."_

_Iris nodded sadly, she watched as he shut the door and made his way around to the driver seat and climbed into it. "I was… lonely…"_

_Richard turned to look at her, eyebrow already raised. "Why didn't you hang out with Charm?" Iris sighed and leaned back into the chair, suddenly she smiled, even though she didn't want too. "Why are you smiling?"_

"_I don't want too!" Iris complain in a slight giggle. "I have no idea what Terra put in my drink…" She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Charm is __always__ hanging around with you… She used to be my best friend but… you kinda' stole her."_

"_That's ridicules." Richard sighed in reply to that statement. "Charm's still your best friend as well… you normally don't mind hanging at mine with us though?"_

"_I… I don't mind… it's just that… you two have this incredible bond and…"_

"_You feel like you don't fit in with Charm anymore?" Richard finished upon seeing her pause._

_She nodded and let out a sigh. "I know it is stupid, trust me I do. I just can't help the jealous feeling I get when you two go into your… you know what each other is on about __all__ the time."_

_Richard let a small smile onto his lips at the thought. "She still loves you, more then anything. You should know that." Iris nodded slowly but Richard could see the look on her face. "What's wrong…?"_

_Her eyes glazed and a real look of guilt came over her. "I have been hiding something from her.. For years…"_

"…_What?"_

_Iris turned to look out the window, hugging herself as if for comfort. "Mina… her real mum, the one that died during birth… She was mum's younger sister…" Richard's eyes widened as he started at Iris, he went to open his mouth but she shook her head. "From what my mother told me, Mina was a difficult child, wild and uncaring of everything around her that mum and her family started to block her out… when she fell pregnant at nineteen they completely disowned her. She was an alcoholic and a drug addict… Charm had been addicted to drugs when she was born… her father hated her, he wouldn't look after her because Mina died, he blamed her and eventually got very sick… Mum would look after her every now and then… I think it was purely guilt that she didn't stick by her sister or that she didn't stand up and take Charm away from that situation earlier. She told me this when I was ten and she went to live with Arella… She told me not to tell Charm because it would be to hard on her… Now that I'm older I can't see why…" She took a deep breath in and shut her eyes. "She's my cousin… I watched for the first ten years of our life as her father ignored her… he'd let her starve and hit her if she ever came too close to him… Then when she walked in on her father's suicide…" She paused as if too painful to continued. "Arella took her and mum let her." She shook her head griping onto her arms in distress._

_Richard leaned over and put his hand onto hers, giving it a squeeze. "It's not your fault."_

"_She asked me once… if mum knew Mina. I said no…"_

* * *

"Doctor, this patient isn't responding, even still what should we do?"

"We keep trying, name?"

"Iris Dreamwaters."

_

* * *

Charm held onto Isaiah's and Roy's hand with a smile on her face. "You think we can do this boys?"_

"_It's just like we practiced. Don't worry." Roy replied giving her hand a final squeeze before making his way over towards the drums._

"_You know… If I was every going to serenade you… it'd be either this song or one other…" Isaiah sent her a shy smile before heading out onto stage._

_Charm blushed as the smile on her face became larger, she followed after him picking up the violin. Isaiah walked up to the microphone as the audience quietened down to listen._

"_She said, hello mister _

_Pleased to meet ya_

_I wanna hold her_

_I wanna kiss her_

_She smelled of daisies _

_She smelled of daisies_

_She drive me crazy_

_She drive me crazy_

_**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**_

_**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**_

_Hey, hey"_

* * *

"He crashing!"

"Shit we aren't loosing another kid! Hang in there Wally!"

* * *

"_Oh hey look! It's Garr-field." Charm's voice rang out through the corridors causing Garfield to look at her. She had her arms around Roy's neck and he was piggy-backing her. "Hey Gar."_

_Jinx Laughed so hard she had to hold onto her sides. "Oh my god! You guys are such tards!"_

_Roy grabbed Charm around the waist and pulled her out the door getting a laugh in reply, Garfield followed after them with Iris on his back laughing._

_Richard took a hold of Kori's hand and helped her over the gigantic tree log hearing 'Ooooh's! From all his friends_

_Victor's laughter filled the room as he held Garfield's head back while he tried to grab the controller off him, he had beaten Garfield at a car game._

_Charm giggled as Isaiah serenaded her with his guitar yet again, making a fool out of himself but loving it._

_Terra laughed as she and Roy fell onto the ground._

"_Be my lover_

_My lady river_

_Can I take ya_

_Take ya higher"_

* * *

"It's not looking good doctor, she has far to much damage done."

"… This is one of my son's friends… Jinx I think…"

* * *

"_Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane_

_**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**_

_Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane_

_**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**_

_Hey, Hey…. Yeah, Yeah…. Hey, Hey…. Yeah, Yeah"_

_Isaiah looked at Charm as they preformed together, she was smiling at him sweetly._

"_Gonna hold ya,_

_Gonna kiss ya in my arms _

_Gonna take ya,_

_Away from harm _

_**Gonna hold ya,**_

_**Gonna kiss ya in my arms**_

_** Gonna take ya,**_

_**Away from harm"**_

_The group sat together at a picnic, it was a lovely afternoon, not too hot but not too cold either, it was perfect, their day had been perfect._

"_Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane_

**_Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane_**

_Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane_

_**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**"_

* * *

They stood around the coffin, dressed in black… tears were falling but there was silence as the priest spoke. It had only been a week since the shootings but the funerals were already getting underway, the weather seemed fitting, it was raining… even the sky was crying…

_"Hey, Hey..."_


	20. Wounds Take Time To Heal

**Sooo before you guys yell at me for not updating in ages I have good reasons. One I moved again! Yeah I know again! But I plan on being here for a long time. Two I've been having personal problems at home which has taken me away from my writing. Three I'm actually working on an original work. So yeah that's taking up my time too. BUT I promise I'm going to try and get at least an update a week. That's if you guys wanna sick around with me. Even if I suck. this chapter is pretty low key. I know I know. But I promise next chapter will be back to it's lengthy self, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve yet! So bare with me okay?*I kinda just wanted to get this chapter up ASAP so that you guys have something to tide you over, keep you interested and not kill me :D *But yeah I'm really sorry its taken so long, life can suck sometimes! But please Read and Review! I know this chapter isnt as exciting, but hopefully you enjoy it all the same, I love writing for you guys! ****J**

**Lots of love to my awesome reviewers! A big shout out to you all because you have awesome faces. I love you all J**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty: Wounds Take Time To Heal**_

Raven sat on the wooden windowsill, her forehead was pressed up against the cold glass of the window, her breath leaving its mark. It was early morning by now, she figured anyway, the heavy rain made it hard to tell and it also gave a horrid chill that froze her, not that she moved to get anything warm around her, it wasn't worth it.

It had been four weeks since the day everything went to hell, although if she was honest with herself it had gone to hell the first time Charm ended up shot. There was two weeks left before school returned and she hadn't really left her room since the funerals, she hardly even saw Charm anymore and although she refused to admit it, she missed her. Charm came home a week and a half ago and all she did was lock herself in her room, she took Iris' death hard.

Everyone took her death hard, she didn't even make it out of surgery; she had died on the operating table.

Raven stared out at the dark shapes that she figured to be trees as they moved harshly in the wind. She let out a sigh as she remembered back to the day of Iris' funeral, most of her group had been in wheelchairs with drips attached to their arms, Jinx was the only one who was still in a coma and couldn't attend. She remembered the rain falling from the sky; everyone seemed to be silently crying as the priest spoke, Charm was at the front being held up by Garth, refusing to have to sit at this time. Violet stood in silence with a large black hat and sunglasses on, her brothers either side of their mother, hands on her shoulders.

A loud bang from outside cause her to jump in surprise, shaking her core, life was harder to slip back into, and everything scared her now. She took a second to glance around her in an almost far-too-panicked state before turning back around to the window and falling into her memory.

* * *

_Raven sat towards the back, she shouldn't be up there with her close friends and families, and it was because of her that Iris was now dead._

_Dead… _

_Raven shut her eyes tightly at that, oh how her heart stung. The priest had finished the murmur of speech he had to read and bowed his head respectfully, and then he stood down from the pedestal and stood just next to it, bible tight in his grasp. Garth moved forward helping Charm walk up to the pedestal. She was crying silently as she held onto the pedestal for support. Garth still had his hands on either side of her, just to be sure._

_Raven sat at watched as her sister stood staring down at the piece of paper Garth had placed in front of her._

"_I didn't know what to write… About Iris…" She swallowed hard. "I found it hard to figure out how to describe all that was… all that was amazing about her… because… because…."_

_She had stopped; the tears just ran silently down her cheeks. She stared at the paper opening her mouth to continued but unable to find the strength. Suddenly Roy, Terra, Victor, Kori and Isaiah made their way up next to her. She slowly limped to the side and Roy took the spot in front of the pedestal, wrapping an arm around Charm in support._

"_Because there was just so much that made Iris the amazing person she was. When I first met her she had this bubbly personality that I couldn't quite swallow… nothing even damped her mood. She told me that I was her best friend… and she was mine."_

_Roy stared down at the sheet, this was even upsetting him, Terra gently moved him over and took the paper._

"_She was kind, sweet, and polite and not to mention she was incredibly smart… She knew that if we had partied too hard on the weekend… or simply didn't feel up to it that… we would be copying her homework…" Terra's voice broke at the last sentence and Isaiah gently took the paper._

"_And she never complained once… She simply smiled and said 'You're welcome.' She loved life and she was so full of it. When we slept over each others houses she tell me her dreams, she'd tell me about how she wanted her future to go… and how she would always want me there with her, going through life's ups and down's… life's joys and disappointments." Isaiah felt tears welled up as he looked across his group of friends to Charm, Roy and Garth were holding her up while she looked off into the distance, tears falling, a tiny smile full of sadness was across her lips. "Because that's what sisters do…"_

_Victor carefully took the paper from Isaiah's fingers. "They look out for each other… and that's what she did right until the end… There isn't anyone else quite like Iris and the world is a darker place without her. I've lost apart of myself. But she wouldn't want us to be sad. She'd want us to enjoy everything she did in her life… whether it was coming last in every event at last years sports carnival or acing all her exams." Victor stopped and walked across the Charm. "You need to finish this." He said in a small whisper, handing her the paper._

_Charm looked up at him with tear filled eyes as he held the paper out for her; her hands shook violently as she reached for the paper, not that she needed it. She moved in front of the microphone on the pedestal._

"_I…" She looked out across all the people who had attended Iris' funeral, she couldn't work up the courage to look down at Iris' parents. She felt her friends put their arms around her in support. "I love you Irie. Nothing will ever change… that… you were my best friend… my sister… my family…"_

* * *

That was probably the last time Raven had seen her sister, it was probably the last time she had seen most of her friends. Half of them needed to go back to hospital after that, Charm had broken down so hard that she had ruptured her stitching; that had put her recovering behind.

Raven felt alone, more so then normal. It wasn't as difficult to deal with being alone before because she hadn't had such close friends until now… and now that they were gone, she felt their loss.

The house was quite.

Arella had disappeared. All her clothes from her room were gone, all her jewellery and her car. She didn't even leave behind a note just half a million dollars on the kitchen bench. Raven got the idea she wasn't coming back. She didn't even attended Iris' funeral and that made her even madder then the thought of her just leaving them. She hated life. It wasn't fair. She picked up the bottle of vodka and downed some before placing it back down on the corner of her desk and picking up the cigarette. She lazily walked back towards the window and sat against it, it had hardly stopped raining in the last four weeks, not that Raven was complaining, and she liked the rain.

There was a soft knock on the door and Raven's head shot round to face it. "Come in?"

The door opened slowly, light from the hallway streamed in, flooding the darkened room. "Rae?" She knew it to be Charm's voice straight away and she actually felt relieved to hear it. "Why does it smell like smoke in here…?"

Raven got to her feet in an instant and put out the cigarette, the fast movement made her groan in pain, her wound still hurt. "Charm. Hi."

Charm silently shut the door behind her leaning up against it with a groan. Her body was still recovering from being badly mistreated and she was taking more time to recover. Raven rushed to her side but that just made her wound hurt more; she collapsed just next to the door, gripping onto her side. Charm slide down the door and onto her butt.

"Are you okay?" She placed a hand onto her lower back. "… Have you been smoking?"

"Is that really important now?" The sweat beads on her brow formed quickly, this pain was an intense one. "Really?"

"When you're still recovering from a gunshot wound… Yes." Her voice had a stubbornness too it, yet that hint of sadness was still there.

Raven looked up from her hunched over position, she could see that Charm was still depressed. Iris was gone, Richard refused to see her, and Isaiah hadn't spoken to her either. She wasn't even sure where Roy was. "I'm sorry." She panted.

"Don't apologise." Charm replied carefully pulling herself onto her feet. She put out her hand for Raven. "Are you okay?"

Raven took her hand and pulled herself up trying as hard as possible not to rely on Charm too much, she was after all, more injured. "I'm alright. You? Haven't seen you in awhile…"

"No ones seen me… but that's because they can't be bothered." She fell onto Raven's bed effortlessly but with a sigh. "None of them…"

Raven slowly made her way back to the desk to grab the vodka; she leaned against it and placed her free hand across her stomach. "Have you made the effort?"

Charm turned onto her side to look at her sister. "As you can tell, being shot hurts. This is my fifth time. So no. I haven't made an effort yet."

"I was just asking." Raven deadpanned, picking up on the hostility in her voice. "They don't know if you want to talk to them, don't get pissy at me."

Charm pushed herself off the bed in annoyance. "How would _you_ know? You are just plain ignoring all of them. I know for a fact that Garfield has tried to contact you. He risked his life for you and you can't even call him? What kind of person does that?"

Raven lifted her hand and slapped her across the face, hard. Her eyes widened as she looked at Charm, her head was titled and a hand on her cheek. "Charm… I'm-"

"You have a guy who is so into you… you won't let him anywhere near you instead your drinking, smoking and clearly not eating. So what was all us risking our life's for? A spoilt little girl-"

Without even thinking she slapped her again, harder then before. Charm fell to the ground due to the force, it hurt her wounds and she let out a yelp of pain. "I never asked you all to do that, so don't you dare."

She stormed away, throwing open the door. "Raven where are you going?" Charm cried but she had already slammed the door shut behind her.

She wasn't sure where to go but she didn't want to stay in this house anymore. She opened the front door and made her way into the freezing cold rain. The wind had a harsh chill and without a jacket or shoes her skin left like ice.

Charm's words cut deep, she was right though, they had risked everything for her and she was avoiding them… avoiding Garfield. He had said he loved her, although she wasn't sure if it was just because he thought he'd die, or that he actually meant it; either way it scared her.

It scared her more then she thought possible. She had never had anyone love her… Malchior was a lie… he never cared about her, he just used her. But Garfield gave her this look… a look that said a thousand words even when he didn't need to say anything.

She stopped in her tracks and stared wide eyed at the road, she could see the rain drops hit the ground, she could feel it pelt her skin and the wind was harsh. Garfield loved her and she now knew it. Even though their time together wasn't that long he was indeed in love with her. How could she have been so stupid? Why would he lie about it? Malchior had a lot to gain, her fathers business, job and his millions. She was just a tool to him… but Garfield loved her.

And she blew it.

She balled her hands into fits before hitting herself in the forehead. She should have trusted him from the start but she couldn't, her brain told her she couldn't fall in love so she pushed him away, she had been ignoring his calls, not answering the door when he turned up and hell she wasn't even there when he went through the therapy so he could walk without crutches.

She was a horrible person. Tears welled up in her eyes and she held her hands over her mouth. She felt nothing but regret as she stood staring at the ash felt road she was standing on.

"… I should have never come here…." She whispered to the wind as the tears fell from her eyes.

She took off down the road and continued to run, she wasn't sure where but she needed to just run regardless of whether it hurt or not. She wasn't one to let out emotions and the fact that she was crying made her angry at herself.

Even in the dark a large oak tree caught her attention, it was sitting on top of a hill in the distance. She turned and made her way towards it; if she wasn't so numb she would have been shivering by now in this drenching rain.

She reached the tree, running her hand along the tree's base, the bark softer because of the constant rain. She slid down until she was sitting on the ground with her back against the tree; she brought her knees up to her chest and placed her forehead on them.

* * *

"_So my little Raven, where shall we go this afternoon?" His voice was soft, his arms made their way around her waist, pulling her against his back. "Anywhere you wish."_

"_Where ever." She murmured in reply, trying as hard as possible not to blush. "I don't mind."_

_He gently kissed the side of her neck causing the little hairs on her neck to stand up. "You don't mind?" He whispered against her neck. "Shall we go somewhere quiet?"_

_Raven couldn't hide her blush so instead she quickly pulled the hood of her black hoodie over her eyes to shade her blush. "What do you mean?"_

_His laugh had a cruel edge to it, not that she picked up on it at all. "Just the two of us, Raven." He answered. He caressed her stomach and moved up and down her body; causing her to blush even more. "We are betrothed after all, little Raven. Don't you think you should start giving more to this relationship? I can't do everything you know."_

"_I…. I'm… not-ready-yet…" She mumbled the last bit into her books; her blush was far too obvious to be hidden by a hood._

"_Oh come on, little Raven. I do love you after all. Don't you want us to be together?" She felt her blush be replaced with a frown as he put his hands under her jumper to caress her skin._

"_What are you doing?" She spun around to face him. "We are in school."_

"_Since when do you care?" He placed his arms on either side of her, pinning her up against the lockers, moving in to kiss her passionately._

_Raven's eyes were wide as he kissed her feverishly, his hands moving for her jean zipper. "Stop!" She growled pushing him off her._

"_Look Raven, I'm putting up with a lot of shit to be with you." He ran his hand loosely through his hand. "So stop being such a fidget little bitch and let's go somewhere private."_

_She stared at him with hurt eyes but shook her head and the hurt was replaced with anger. "No."_

"_Alright I'll put it this way, if you don't come with me I'll tell my father that you won't. Then he'll cancel that nice business deal he has going with your father, then your father can deal with you." He saw the flicker of fear cross her face and smirked. "So, babe, shall we go?"_

_Raven stared at him as he extended out his arm for her, waiting for her to take it. Was he really doing this to her? She swallowed hard as she thought about all the options in her head, she let out a small sigh of defeat and lifted her hand up to his._

_She felt his fingers wrap around her hand tightly, almost too tight. She looked up at him with wide eyes and all he could do was smirk. "I love you after all, little Rae."_

* * *

Raven startled awake, tears fell from her eyes as the memories of that night filled her. It was only raining lightly now and she wasn't sure exactly how long she had been asleep, but she didn't really care.

The dark rain clouds made patterns across the sky, the hill made her feel like she was close enough to touch them, to drift away with them… this life was useless, not even Charm came after her. She slowly got to her feet, groaning at the movement, tears unable to stop falling as she made her way to the edge of the large hill. At this moment, she didn't want to live anymore.

"Raven!"

She spun around to face the voice in disbelief; it seemed like a slow motion part in a romantic movie. "…Gar…." Her voice was strained and the tears were streaming down her cheeks even though she tried with all her energy to stop. "How did you…"

He was panting as he stared at her, sweat beads fell from his brow as the light rain had made his hair damp. She was absolutely drenched and he could tell she had been crying for a long time. "Charm called me…."

Raven pulled her bottom lip back with her front teeth… 'They do care…' she thought, her legs gave way and she fell to the ground. Her hands went up to cover her face as she cried.

Garfield ran to her side instantly, he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, holding her while she let it all out. "It's okay… I'm here for you Rae… Always." He whispered patting her hair softly. She wanted to apologise for everything she had ever done wrong by him but all she could do right now was cry and she was glad that it was Garfield here holding her while she let it all out, she wasn't sure if she could stand it to be anyone else. He gently kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going to leave you…"

It had taken her a good half an hour to finally calm down enough to stop crying, it was mostly because of the headache she was getting from the crying then anything else; but she was glad he was there. She had her head against his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his chest and the thumping of his heart; it was relaxing to her.

His arms were around her back and she could feel his warmth. "I'm so sorry Gar."

"Hey, don't sweat it okay? I'm willing to forgive and forget under the circumstances." He could feel her shiver; she was drenched from head to toe. "Come on; let's go get you warmed up…"

She watched as he slowly got to his feet, pain clear on his face. "But I don't want to go home right now…" She looked down at her hairs for a moment, and then balled them into a fist. "I was horrible to Charm… not yet…"

He extended his hand down to her. "My parents took my brother out for the afternoon; we can go back to mine."

Raven stared at his hand, she saw the little droplets of rain splash onto his hand; they were going to be at Garfield's house… alone… The thought made her feel like a thousand butterflies were just released into her stomach. She suddenly felt incredibly nervous, she reached out and took a firm hold on his hand and he gently pulled her onto her feet, both giving off a grunt of pain.

"Come on, it's going to start bucketing down again." He said softly pulling her next to him before sliding a hand around her back.

Raven simply nodded her head and allowed him to lead her towards his house, she had been their once before but she was so busy she hardly got to look around and he didn't let her into his room, not that she asked.

Her head hurt from all the crying and she was far too nervous to say anything on the walk to Gar's house. The rain became heavier and by the time they had reached Garfield's house he was as drenched as her. He led her inside his large two-story house before shutting the front door behind them.

"I'll get you a towel. You're going to have to wear my dressing gown until I can dry your clothes…" He spoke as he walked through the hallway and towards the linen press.

"What about you?" Raven asked staying put in front of the front door, holding her fingers in her nervous state. "You're as drenched as me."

He walked back down the hallway towards her, he had a towel draped over his shoulders and one in his hand; his hair was all spiked up like he had quickly towel dried his hair. He held out the towel for her, his sideways smile came onto his lips and she felt her heart flutter. "We have two showers."

"Oh." Was all she managed to say as she took the towel, a small blush running across her cheeks.

He couldn't stop smiling at her, he still loved her just as much as he did, if not more. "You can go into the main bathroom, my robe is the red one on the back of the door."

"Oh… Yeah… Thanks." She muttered in reply walking straight passed him and towards the bathroom feeling embarrassed.

She shut the bathroom door before lightly banging her forehead against it, resting it on it for a moment or two. She couldn't stop feeling like a giddy little school girl who was in love with her teacher. She moved her head back before whacking it against the door once more. "God dam it…" She sighed pushing herself off the door.

She had stayed in the shower for a good twenty minutes, the warmth was just too good to leave. Once she had finally got out of the shower she roughly dried her hair and slipped into Garfield's robe before scooping up all of her clothes and opening the door.

"Ah you're out." Garfield called out from the kitchen.

Raven walked into the kitchen with her clothes in her arms. "Um… Yeah sorry I took so long."

Garfield smiled as he quickly got to his feet and took the clothes from her hands. "That's alright." He said. She couldn't do much more then blush as he walked off to put her clothes into the dryer. She tugged on the sleeves of the robe unsure of what else to say to him. "You hungry?" He asked after a moment, reappearing in the kitchen.

"Um… Yeah…. I guess." She stuttered out nervously before clumsily making her way towards the stool in front of the bench.

She heard him let out a laugh and blushed once again. "What would you like?"

"I don't care…." She answered.

He moved towards her and she felt her heart start to pound once again. He stopped on the other side of the bench and leaned on it. "We don't have much, I can order pizza if you want."

She looked into his eyes and at that moment she realised just how much she missed his company, how much she missed him. "Um… sure."

He gave her his lopsided smiled and took a hold of her hand. "I got to get some money, come." She didn't really get to reply before he gently pulled her off the stool and to follow after him. "By the way." He said, his voice soft. "You look really cute in my robe…"

She gave a small smile as he led her up the stairs, she had never really been in the upstairs of his house before. When they reached the top there was a narrow hallway, he led her all the way down until he turned to the door on the right.

"Erm, excuse the mess." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It's fine." Raven replied.

He opened the door to his room and then entered, Raven entered slowly behind him. The room was quite large, he had his big bed in the middle of the room, a wooden desk up against his back wall near the window and his bookshelf just next to the door. Clothes were scattered all over the floor and she watched as he quickly kicked them all into a pile in the corner of his room.

She was surprised at all the artwork that was up on the walls but what surprised her even more was the wall covered in photos. She walked towards the back wall near his computer desk to get a better look.

"Ah! Charm and…" He cleared his throat and looked down towards the cream carpeted floor. "… Charm and Iris did that… they were sick of it being so plain so they put up all the photos… I kept meaning to take them down but… Now I don't think I should."

Raven glanced over her shoulder towards him. "No… it doesn't seem right to take it down now…"

She turned back towards the wall, thousands of photos where stuck up on the wall, some of Garfield when he was younger, others with the whole group together. She glanced across them, photos of the group at birthday parties, Halloweens and Christmas', others were Garfield with each one of his friends, one of just Garfield, Richard and Roy with arms around each others shoulders. She thought the one where Charm and Iris were kissing either side of his cheeks on the beach was funny, especially because of the group of boys in the background's faces. Then she saw the one of Charm, Richard and him together back when they were ten, the three of them looked so cute.

The whole middle row of the photos had a single picture of each of their group, she looked over each one, Iris' picture was her in her swimsuit with her sunglasses on top of her head, she was poking her tongue out, giving the peace sign and winking. Richard's was him leaning against a wall turning to look at the camera with a raised eyebrow. Charm's picture was her playing the piano, while Roy's was him kicking a soccer ball. Isaiah's was him sitting on a table with his guitar smiling while Jinx's was her grinning and giving the middle finger. Victor was pulling a muscle man pose, Karen was laughing and Kori was pulling a cute smile. Terra's photo was her walking across the courtyard smiling and Garth's was him in the middle of putting his swimming goggles on top of his head. Then she saw the one on the end of the row, it was her sitting in class looking down at her nails in a bored way, the sun was shinning through the window behind her and her hair seemed to have been blown by the wind; she poked it. "Where did you get that?"

He stopped his search for some money and looked up at her, suddenly his face went bright red. "I um… I took it back when I first met you…"

She turned too looked back at him, finger still on the photo. "Why?"

He looked into her bright crystal blue eyes. "Because you looked beautiful."

She couldn't take her eyes from his but she also couldn't hide the blush that had once again found its way across her cheeks. He moved towards her, closing the gap between them; he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her right now.

Raven watched as he stepped in front of her, he softly reached up and cupped her chin in his hand; he tilted her head up before moving down to touch her lips with his. He kissed her softly, waiting to see if she wanted to make it anything more, she opened her mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss. He pulled her against his body and slowly moved both of them back towards the bed.

She tried desperately to push out the thoughts of her being pregnant and loosing it, she wanted this… She fell onto the bed, his body falling onto hers, not painfully but just a pressure. He broke the kiss from her lips and instead gave little kisses all over her jaw line before going down her neck.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at her. "I've… never done this before…"

Raven smiled softly at him. "It's okay…" She replied softly running her hand along his jaw line. "Just relax…"

* * *

Raven had her head on his chest, his arm was wrapped around her and the covers were over them. She had never felt this way before and part of her felt guilty for being this happy when Iris couldn't feel this like anymore.

"I love you, Rae." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled while her hand lazily traced down his chest. "…I love you…"

It was barely audible, but that didn't stop Garfield from hearing it and smiling. "I'm just sorry life has been pretty shit lately."

She stared over towards the photo wall, his scent was intoxicating and she loved being this close to him. "It's not your fault." She said softly. "It was mine…"

"It wasn't your fault." He said. "Not even close. You can't be blamed for your father's actions."

"They are avoiding each other… None of them can deal with Iris' death…"

"It's a lot more then just dealing with her passing." Garfield replied softly. "They don't know how to treat each other… Richard's terrified of holding Charm in his arms… Roy blames himself of leaving Iris alone with us… he also shot that man… Kori blames Richard for letting her go… It's just all gone to shit."

Raven stayed silent for a moment, eyes stuck on the photo wall… they all seemed so happy in the photos, even the ones that weren't posed… she wanted them to go back to that. "What should we do?"

"We take them away for a week and a half… just before school starts." He replied with determination distinct in his voice.

"Take them away?" Raven asked sitting up. "Where?" She added turning around to face him.

"My family have a vacation house up near the beaches. It's beautiful up there, quiet and above all secluded. You can only get access there if you have a house up there." He had become excited, she could see it in his eyes.

"But how would we get them together? To agree to this? They need clothes and things."

"I'll call Vic and Karen, see if they can get some cars and luggage together, I know Jinx and Wally still aren't well enough to get out of hospital but the rest of us can."

"Gar… I'm not sure about this…"

He sat up and looked into her eyes. "Trust me?"

She stared at him, she wanted to badly to agree with him, to be able to say yes! This will work! But she couldn't; she had no idea if this would work. Suddenly they heard the front door open. "Garfield, we're home."

"Shit!" Garfield cursed jumping up and scrambling for his clothes while Raven pulled on his bathrobe in a panic. "You need to go out the window."

"Nice." Raven muttered as she quickly made her way towards it.

"Wait." He called out grabbing onto her arm.

She looked back at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "What?"

"Tell me you're with me on this plan." He stared at her with wide eyes. "Please, I need you Rae."

She looked at him for a moment, she could see his want for her to agree in his eyes. "Alright."

He smiled before pulling her in to kiss her lips. "Thank you." He said after the quick kiss before leading her to the window. "Just walk along the roof, around the side is a ladder. I doubt I'll be allowed to follow after you, I'm sorry. Talk to Charm for me, I'll call you tonight." He gave her one more quick kiss before heading back inside to get dressed.

* * *

Raven felt embarrassed walking home in a bathrobe, thankfully there wasn't too many passer-biers. When she reached her house she heard beautiful music from within, Charm was playing the piano again. She silently made her way inside the house, shutting the door behind her; the main room was just off to the right and she could see Charm sitting at the piano playing peacefully, she was grateful for her sister calling Garfield.

"I'm glad your alright." Charm spoke up, her fingers stopped playing the music and she turned around to face her sister. "I can see Gar got you showered."

Raven smiled softly and sluggishly limped towards her, her wound was hurting after the walk home. "Thank you, Charm… for calling him."

Charm watched as Raven took a seat on the piano chair just next to her. "You needed to see how much he loved you." She said softly. "So don't thank me."

Raven looked down at the carpet, you could still faintly see where Charm had been shot and it made her sick, she turned to look towards Charm. "… Have you heard from Isaiah…?"

Charm's eyes glazed and a blank expression came over her face. "No… Not Isaiah… not Roy… Not Rich…"

Raven could feel Charm's emptiness, she silently placed her hand on Charm's leg. "…Play me something?"

Although her expression didn't change, she turned back towards the piano and placed her fingers on the keys. Raven watched as her fingers danced across the piano giving off beautiful music; Charm looked almost happy when she played but her songs were sad. At that moment Raven knew she had to help Gar get them away on this trip, they all needed to talk to each other.

When Charm had finished playing Raven's stomach suddenly grumbled, that's when she realised Garfield didn't get to ordering the pizza. "Come on." Charm said softly getting up off the piano chair, grabbing Raven's arm on the way. "I'll make you something to eat."

Raven would have protested if she wasn't so hungry. She left her lead them towards the kitchen, the silence was unnatural, she didn't like the silence between them. She missed the bubbly happy girl that was her sister. "What do you think… of a get away before we go back to school?" Raven asked slowly taking a seat in front of the bench.

Charm stayed silent while she opened the fridge door and looked inside it for a few moments. "…Away?"

"Yeah… You know away from this house… for about a week and a half."

"…. What… with you and Gar?…"

Raven bit the corner of her bottom lip. "No… With everyone."

There was a long awkward pause while Charm stood staring at the food inside the fridge. "….That… wont change anything." She finally answered pulling out what she needed and shutting the door. "Us… as a group… it's never going to work again."

"Just come with us." Raven persisted. "Please."

Charm looked up at Raven, her eyes were bloodshot, from crying she guessed. "… alright…"

"Thank you."

Charm finished making Raven some food and placed it in front of her, she put the stuff back into the fridge and made her way towards the exit of the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and placed a hand onto the wall. "Not all good intentions turn out to be for the best…"

Raven looked up at her but she had already gone. She sighed to herself as she pulled the plate of food towards herself. If this all went to hell, even more so then now, she wasn't sure what damage would be done, or even if it was worth the risk.

* * *

She finished off the food before washing up the plate, she made her way up the stairs and towards her room. She had changed into her pyjamas and collapsed onto her bed, her body hurt all over and her mind was trying to convince herself that everything would work out. Without even realising it, her hand was over her stomach. She swallowed hard at the thought of her baby… the one she lost… She had been so happy at the negative result that she didn't think this would have affected her this hard.

But it did.

Everything affected her more then she realised it would, she never thought she'd miss the company of Richard and Charm in her bed… she never thought that she'd miss Iris' kindness. She never thought her mother would up and leave her and Charm after what her father did… she never thought her father would do what he did.

Her phone went off and she quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen, she picked up the phone; "Hello?"

"_Hey Rae, did you get home okay?" _Garfield's voice spoke from the other end.

"I did." The words came out a little strained, she found herself hoping he wouldn't pick up on the fact she had just been crying.

"… _You okay?"_

"Yeah… I'm fine." She lied. "What did Karen and Vic say?"

"_Said they are happy to help. They actually want to do it tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow?"

"_Yeah they said they are so sick of the group not talking that they want to fix this, Karen is going to call Terra and Kori, get them to meet her, Vic is going to get Roy, Richard and Isaiah. You and I will pick up Garth and Charm."_

"Gar… What if this doesn't work?"

"… _We have to try something other wise this is just going to be awkward when school starts… and I think we need each others support when school starts back up…. Iris wouldn't want us to be fighting…"_

Raven stared up at her ceiling, he was right… they needed to fix this before school. "Alright Gar… tomorrow then?"

"_Tomorrow. Have your bags packed. I'll pick you and Charm up at nine. Then we'll meet up with the others half way between here and the vacation house…."_


	21. Anger Is A Curse

**Right so, first things first, I'm glad this chapter is over! Got stuck so many times. Like… so many! Next chapter I have lots of ideas and I promise it'll be faster next time.**

**Oh and the reason I haven't updated is my partner of three and a half years (We also have a child together) left me so I've been all /depressed and sad. So yeah I promise there won't be as big of a delay next chapter. It'll also flow better cause I won't be a retarded head through it. So feel sorry for me and review! :P I'm kidding. Don't feel sorry for me and review! . Just review, cause they'll make me a happy panda.**

**I'd love to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and stuck by me through my tardedness! I love you all so much.**

Angel-of-Energy - **First off- Thanks! XD Lol so mean :P And trust me, I know how horrible it am! I was like NOOOOOO you are a soul less shru! You killed Iris boo! But. I had too ****L**** I miss her though! Don't you just miss her? :3 Thank you for your review! Muchly appreciated! :D**

crazyred717 - Thank you J yes I know my updating is a little all over the place but life sucks sometimes L I'm sorry! I appreciate your support though 3 thannk you :D

Muroun - **Your always so lovely to me :P I love your praiiise :D And don't worry the baby thing isnt over just yet. Yes that was very love-y dove-y of Gar and Rae but there is more fluff to come! Thank you for review it makes me so happy :D Hope to hear from you again! I cant live without ur praise :P**

FelynxTiger - Naw your so lovely miss! I'm sorry there was only one happy part L I promise there will be more happyness! But also more sadness. And epicness? Iunno I'll just roll with it. Thank you for your review 3 I love it!

BG-13 -** Naw I didn't want to make you sad! You're my reviewer of few words 3 very mysterious :P But thank you so much for your constant support! 3**

XXBlackShadowXX - I'm sorry I took so long to update! Then… did it… again… L Forgive-a-ness please! Almost? Almost made you cry! Dam. I failed L haha I promise there will be more happy-ness soon! Just stick with me babeh! Ahem. Sorry :P Anyhoo I promise next update will be soon! Thanks for your review!

Princessofmyworld2010 **- Thank you for your kind words! It makes my head larger then it already is :P Thank you for ur support and here is the update! Loooove the support ****J**

Rae of Sorrow - Raven will indeed tell! Or will she! Iunno… half the time I'm not even sure :P I thank you for your patience, I know it can be annoying waiting and me just not giving you! But I promise I'm starting the next chapter as soon as this one is up! J thank you for your continued support. I love it!

WolfBloodBaptism **- I'm really glad you found it too! And thank you for your words of kindness. I squealed like a little girl when I read it thinking 'man that's so sweet!' And then my head grew once again. ****J**** I know sometimes I type to fast and don't always re-read but I try very had to make grammar and spelling correct. Don't tell anyone else but your review was one of my favs :P Thank you so much for your support! It makes my dream of writing my original feel a little more realistic! Hope you enjoy this one. Lots of love!**

Radeca - Oh thank you :D That is very kind. I'm sorry I couldn't update faster but sometimes life does that. So yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your support 3

black rose-raven angel **- I'm so glad you did too! I love drawing new people into my story! 3 Haha your so sweet and lovely, trust me everything you asked will be answered soon! Not necessarily this chapter! But soon ****J**** I'm so glad I have another fan of this story3 thank you for your support.**

xXx The Joker of a Writer xXx - Oh trust me! This will not have a lemon! (I think I'm bad at writing them more then anything else!) And yes. Drama is what I'm good at. It's like a drug to me too. It's like when I see buskers on the street, I cant help but give them money. Its horrible… Ahem. I love long reviews. They make me happy and bring smiles to my face. I don't know why that was a plural but oh well! Thank you for your continued support! I love it.

Mio-chan** - Thank you! I'm updating asap ****J**** This was as soon as possible ****L**

- I'm glad! I like addicting people to my story, :D She is wanted! But she still doesn't quite see it! I was sad writing Iris dead. I'm not heartless I swear! You'll have to wait and see if tri is dead! Bwahahaha. I will continue this don't you worry! It's just been a little difficult. L Thank you for your review! I love it.

**Okay so here is Chapter 21. I promise on my life next chapter will be better. PROMISE! Just. Stick with me. I'm getting my life on track :STa 3 Love you all!**

**Review :D**

**P.S That took a LONG time to write to each one of you… appreciate it! (Shakes fists) Nah I kid :P Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Lots of love to you alllll**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Angry Is a Curse**

Raven continued to stare up at the ceiling, there was a silence between them and the only noise that was heard was the sound of the heavy rain falling from the sky.

"_Oh hey Rae, I've got another call, I'll call you later?"_

"Oh… I'm tired Gar I think I'll pack and head to bed."

"_Oh, alright… I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow. Night Rae."_

"Night Gar." She said softly before hanging up the phone.

She sighed letting the phone slide out of her grasp, she was planning on packing but she couldn't find the energy to move. She wanted to stop feeling numb, she wanted to go back to that brief moment when she was happy… with Garfield, and he made all the pain she was feeling disappear.

Suddenly her door opened and a moment later there was a collapse just next to her and Charm was cuddled up beside her. She didn't say anything she just snuggled up against her. Raven turned her head slightly to look in her direction. "… You alright?"

"I've never stay in my bed alone for this long." She whispered. "Not since I was… not since before I met Irie… And Rich… And Gar."

Raven pulled the silk doona cover up over them so it came up to their chins. She pulled her sister into a hug, wrapping her arms around her. "Want to talk about it…?"

Charm titled her head back to look at her, she could barely see her face, Raven's night light gave off little light and it had the faintest purple tinge. "… You want to listen?"

"Yes."

"I don't remember much of my fake dad… now that I know he wasn't my real I guess I can kinda' understand why he didn't bother with me-"

"That's no excuse for him to have treated you the way he did." Raven snapped, tone irritated.

"Maybe." Charm said softly. "I miss having people around me… It's been a security thing even since I can remember… that's why Iris and Richard would always stay with me… back when I was ten it was Richard and Garfield… It wasn't a want to be the centre of attention… it was just feeling the warmth of others… I enjoyed it…"

Raven glanced down at her phone which was just behind Charm on the pillow, she reached out and took the phone into her hands while trying not to move Charm too much. "What was it like… with your dad?" She asked softly; while she quickly wrote a text message to Garfield which read, 'I know it might be hard but Charm needs us… both of us, can you come? Key is under the frog to the left of the door.'

"… I don't remember too much… I remember being hungry a lot… cold… The only thing that I could do besides sit in my room alone was play my mothers piano…He hated that…" She paused. "I remember walking in on his suicide…" Raven's grip on her sister tightened, without really meaning too. She didn't know she walked in on her father's suicide. "I had never seen so much blood… and all I could manage to do was scream." She glanced over towards the bookshelf that sat at the back wall of Raven's room, it was filled completely with books. "It was a neighbour that heard my screams and called the police." She balled her first around Raven's loose tank top. "The only good person in my life then was Iris. And when I was taken away from her and Arella took me in… The only people I had was Richard and Garfield."

"Were you and Garfield close?" Raven asked softly, feeling the need to change the subject because she felt tear drops on her arm.

She gave a small smile which fell in the darkness. "He's like my big brother, we fought a lot at times, especially when it came to Roy and Rich… But he always apologised, or I did. He's someone I never want to loose in my life."

"I don't think you will." Raven said softly.

"I thought the same about Isaiah and … Richard.." She sighed. "But look what happened there…"Raven stayed quiet at that, she didn't know what to say or if she could say anything at all. She was, on some level, right. They were both naive enough to think that nothing could ever come between them; fact is there were some things in life that could rip them apart.

"You know." She started with a whisper. "Garfield was always there for me even when he was mad at me and in the beginning sometimes I was really mean to him, I took him for granted. I hate myself for that…"

"No you didn't." Raven's door slide open, Garfield slipped into the room pulling off his shoes and jacket before climbing into the bed, wrapping his arms around Charm while Raven still had her in her arms. "You had your spats but so did I, I never took them seriously."

"Gar…" Charm said softly putting a hand on his arm, his skin felt like ice. "You're freezing…"

He chuckled lightly and pulled her closer to him so that her back was against his chest. "Well its cold out there. Not every day you get a call to come over at midnight."

"Its midnight?" Raven asked in a surprised tone, she didn't even bother looking at the time when she messaged him. "I'm sorry Gar."

"It's alright."

They had continued talking for a good half hour until Charm had fallen asleep between them, each still holding her securely. Raven looked across her and towards Garfield, a soft smile came to her lips. "Thank you for coming, Gar." She whispered.

"It's no problem at all." He answered giving her his lopsided grin.

"She really does think of you as her big brother." She whispered. "She speaks fondly of you."

"I love her too." Garfield chuckled lightly. Although Raven knew he meant in a family way she could help feeling the tiniest sting of jealously, Garfield must have caught on because he chuckled again before adding, "If I get my way, she'll be my sister in law."

Raven couldn't stop the blush and cursed silently to herself before mumbling. "Shut up."

Garfield laughed once again which cause Raven to shake her head at him. Charm groaned out in her sleep and both Garfield and Raven froze, she rolled over, although difficult, before cuddling up to Garfield's chest and returning to her deep slumber.

Raven waited for a moment longer, making sure Charm was defiantly asleep, before whispering. "Were your parents mad you left in the middle of the night?"

"I left a note." Garfield replied with a shrug.

"Gar-""Rae… It's fine." He cut her off quickly, his voice was low and seemed to have a dangerous edge to it. He moved his hand up and gently brushed Charm's hair out of her face. "I don't want to talk about me right now, my home problems aren't nearly as important as everything else."

Raven stayed silent but nodded her head, she figured Garfield's family was dysfunctional but she had never actually seen his parents, ever. She recalled that they didn't have any family photos on the wall, just spaces and nails where they once did hang.

"Rae." Garfield called softly. She lifted her head off the pillow slightly as if questioning a yes? "Did… did anything happen… between you and Malchior… that… that night?"

Raven was struck with fear, she was so glad that she had the cover of darkness otherwise he would have been able to read her like a book. And that wasn't a position Raven liked to be in, ever. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could and spoke slowly. "No. Nothing happened."

"Nothing?" She could hear the relief that came with that one word and she instantly hated herself for lying.

"Nothing…" She repeated softly. _'Slut' _Malchior's voice sounded through her head.

"Night Rae." He yawned out, snuggling into a comfortable position.

"…Night Gar…" She whispered, moments later she hear heavy breathing, he was asleep already. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Raven shot awake in a heated sweat, gripping onto the sheets, her breathing was ridged and sweat fell from her brow. She looked to her right and saw Charm and Garfield fast asleep, cuddling up to each other and she gave a sigh of relief.

Sleep had come after a long battle with herself and once it had finally come to her, it was haunted with dreams of her father. She wiped at her brow with the back of her hand, swallowing hard.

"Shit." She growled out in frustration throwing her fists down onto the sheets, she had forgotten she was on the edge of the bed and accidentally threw her fist onto the wooden bed frame, setting off a loud bang.

Charm screamed as she sat up in a panic, trying to back away from the sound hysterically. Garfield awoke in a panic but still half asleep as he reached for Charm to calm her down. "Get away from me!" She screamed in a panic, her eyes were shut tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Raven ignored the throbbing pain in her hand and scrambled to Charm, she reached for her hands. "Charm! It was just me I'm sorry!" She tried to yell over the screaming, it broke her heart seeing her sister this petrified, backing into the bed head the way she did. Raven grasped onto her hands pulling down on them. "Open your eyes! It's me, it's Raven!"

Charm worked up the courage to open her eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes landed on Raven and Garfield and a few moments after that she realised she was in Raven's room. She pulled her hands from Raven before bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs, crying uncontrollable into her knees.

Garfield gave a worried look towards Raven who returned his worry. "I'm so sorry." Raven whispered.

Charm shook her head, almost in a violent manner. "Ju… just leave me… for a minute." She said in between cries.

Raven moved forward to grab a hold of Charm's hands but Garfield grabbed onto her arm gently. "We'll go get some breakfast, we'll be back in five minutes."

She wanted to snap at him to keep out of it, but she couldn't. He gently pulled her off the bed and led her out of the door. Once her bedroom door had shut she pulled her arm from his grip. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She snapped.

"She needs a moment. Being around her will only set her off more." He kept his voice calm and collected. Somewhere during this whole thing Garfield had lost his comedic side; he hardly ever made jokes anymore and although sometimes they were annoying or lame, it was missed.

Raven's hands balled into a fist, she was angry… frustrated… upset. Suddenly she felt warmth around her left hand, her head snapped up to look at him. "You've hurt yourself, come on we'll get you healed up. We need to pack soon as well, I know you don't feel up to it but trust me okay."

Raven simply nodded, too emotionally drained to fight with him again. Garfield had made her and Charm eat some toast, once Charm had calmed down. Raven noticed Garfield stop and grab onto his shoulder or lean on something in pain, his wounds still hurt him. Raven had showered and dressed herself before making Charm do the same thing while she packed.

By nine past nine they had loaded their bags into Garfield's car and climbed into the car, Charm sat silently in the back, facing out the window with her sunglasses on. Raven sat in the front while Garfield got into the drivers seat. "You sure you're okay to drive?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Garfield answered as he pulled on his seatbelt. "We're a little behind so we'll just go okay?"

Raven rolled her eyes in irritation, she was just asking after all. "Yeah. Okay."

The car journey to Garth's was silent, Garfield didn't know that silence could be so deafening. Although his focus was on drive, he found himself glances at the two girls every now and then. Raven was reading a book with her feet propped up on the dashboard, chair leaned back slightly. Where as Charm stared out the window with her headphones in her ears. He mentally sighed, was this going to work?

Garfield pulled up to Garth's house to see someone waiting out the front, Raven lowered her book and looked out the window. "Is… is that Garth?" She deadpanned.

"I.. think… so." Garfield said slowly, he pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the car door.

Garth was on the porch just out front of his house, he rested on his suitcase and from what they could see he was asleep. His hair had gotten longer, almost shoulder blade length now instead of his normal shaggy hair, he had let his facial hair grow too, his beard almost long enough to be called a beard.

The three of them walked up to him with confused looks on their faces, Garfield leaned forward and gently shook the teen. "Garth?"

Garth jumped awake, eyes flickering open in an instant. "Wooh." He groaned rubbing his eyes. "It's been awhile, guys."

Raven noticed the anger that flickered across Charm's face, she walked up to him in a determined way before whacking him across the shoulder. "It's been awhile, guys?" She repeated his words in a yell before hitting him once again, he flinched at her touch but other then that he didn't react. "You just cut me off! Hell you were the only person I _actually_ texted and you just ignored me!"

He turned away from her. "I didn't want to talk to you."

The pain was clear on her face. "Why not?"

He shrugged lifelessly before rising to his feet, he grabbed onto his suitcase and made his way towards Garfield's car pushing passed Charm and Raven. Raven frowned as she turned to watch him walk the rest of the way. Charm started to cry but quickly covered her eyes with her arm, walking slowly to the car.

Raven turned slightly to look at Garfield. "Plans going great so far." She said coldly. She didn't want a reply, she just quickly walked after Charm.

Garfield groaned, slamming his palm into his forehead before sliding it down his face in frustration. If this didn't work out the way he had planned it in his head, Raven was surely going to blame him for making up the idea. He muttered to himself, making his way back towards the car.

He climbed back into the car and stuck the keys in the ignition, he took a glance around the car, Garth was in the front and Raven was in the back with Charm crying in her lap. Raven shot him a cold look before turning away and softly stroking Charm's hair.

Suddenly Garfield felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he quickly dug down in and pulled it out, flipping it open. "Hello?" Raven watched as he groaned and put his head against the chair in annoyance. "Where are you? Yeah alright. Yeah I'm coming now." He hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Raven deadpanned.

Garfield turned the keys as the engine roared to life. "Everything." He muttered putting the car into gear.

Raven decided to leave it for now, part of her was mad at him for doing this, but another part of her knew he was just trying to help. She glanced down at her sister who had buried herself into her lap, she could tell she was still crying by her irregular breathing. She hated seeing her sister this sad, she'd been through so much, was as strong as she could be, but life still screwed her over. She gently ran her hand along the back of her head and down her back, before re-doing it continuously.

She turned to look out the window, houses, cars, people, fences, they all passed by in a flash and she felt herself numb as her mind wondered towards her stomach; this had to be a secret she took to her grave. They'd all hate her if they found out, that much she knew.

She didn't want to keep thinking about the baby she'd lost but things just kept reminding her of what could have been. It had started off with movies on television or ads that had babies in them. She normally hated anything like that but now, once she saw one of those 'stupid movies' or ads she couldn't turn away; she simply fell into depression.

Suddenly Charm turned to look up from her through her tear filled eyes. "Are you alright?" She whispered, it was barley audible but Raven heard just fine.

Raven simply nodded. She couldn't tell. She wouldn't tell.

After a good twenty minutes of driving through streets the car came to a stop. "Stay here." Garfield muttered tugging his seatbelt undone. He opened the door and slammed it shut before making his way towards a house. Charm sat up and looked at the house, her colour had drained and Raven noticed. "What's wrong?"

She simply stared at the house silently, tears falling from her eyes. "It's Isaiah's house." Garth grunted from the front seat, his eyes were shut and the chair was tilted back slightly.

"Is it?" Raven asked moving into Charm's vision.

Charm slowly nodded her head. "It's his."

"Have you spoken to him at all?" She asked softly.

She looked away from the house sadly. "Once… he messaged me after Iris'…" She paused and shut her eyes tightly.

"Her funeral." Garth grunted once more. "She's dead, Charm. It was her funeral."

"I know that!" Charm yelled, her hands balled into fists. "If you blame me, Garth, by all means, don't hold back!"

"You want to get me started?" Garth growled turning around in the chair to face her.

"I don't see why not." Charm spat back.

"I blame you. You. Killed. Her." His tone was harsh and cold. "If she didn't care about you she'd still be alive!"

"I was shot, asshole! What about you? You _left_ us. You walked out of the building! She couldn't have done anything with two wounded people!"

"You should have told her to give you up! He took you anyway! She didn't need to die! Why are you so selfish?"Charm stared at him with angry eyes. She pushed open the door and climbed out of the car in a huff. "Charm." Raven sighed quickly climbing out of the car.

Garth followed instantly, climbing out of the car and following her. "That's right, run off!"

She spun around and pointed her finger in front of his face. "Don't you dare! I beg her to leave me! I begged her to hide! She refused to listen to me!" She pushed into his chest, tears falling from her eyes. "I hate myself for letting her die!" She yelled before turning around quickly and running off.

"Real good, asshole, do you feel better now?" Raven scoffed, her arms were across her chest as she lent against the car.

"I told you to wait in the car!" Garfield yelled from Isaiah's doorway, he had Roy's arms behind his back as he held him out of the house.

"That would have been good if Garth wasn't such an ass!" Raven growled in reply, pushing off the car with her foot which had been propped up against it.

"Back off bitch, all this is really your fault." Garth muttered.

"That's it!" Garfield yelled pushing Roy into the front yard. "You get into Victor's car!" He growled pointing at Garth who shrugged and made his way towards Victor's car, he turned to look at Roy but he was already walking off. "Where are you going?"

"To get Charm." He grunted in reply without looking back.

Raven felt the sting from Garth's words, her father even said the same thing, none of them needed to get hurt if she had just given herself up like she was supposed too. Iris deserved to be here, not her. She was a disgusting person.

Garfield placed his hands on either side of her arms which caused her to jump in surprise. "Don't listen to Garth, he's just sad."

"He's right though." Raven said, her tone distant. "If I had just dealt with my problems, Iris wouldn't have died." She didn't want to hear an answer, she pulled out of his grasp and opened the car door, slamming it shut behind her.

Garfield sighed heavily, this was starting to feel like the worst idea he'd ever had. He had been shot, too. He had almost died, too. He had a tougher recovery then most. But the thought of his friends made him never want to give up. The thought of these people made him push himself into doing things that he would have found too difficult.

But it was Raven that made it worth getting out of bed for since they all started hating each other. She gave his life purpose. He couldn't imagine living if he had lost her that day, he couldn't imagine being in Garth's situation. He loved Raven. He loved her from the moment he crashed into her. She was beautiful, smart, had a harsh wit to her and her eyes were breath taking.

"Yo' man, you take Roy, I'll take Isaiah and Richard and put one in the front of the car, one in the back." Victor called out bringing Garfield back to reality.

"Yeah. Sure." Garfield sighed rubbing his temples with his index fingers. "You've got Garth too, he's not coming back into this car."

"Right." Victor nodded making his way towards his car, keys in hand.

* * *

Roy ran towards her as soon as she came into his view, she was sitting on the ground hunched over herself, clearly crying. He crashed to his knees once he reached her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Charm cried gripping onto Roy's arms tightly. The chilly wind had picked up once again, blowing leaves around them.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Roy replied softly, he stroked her hair gently as he held her for as long as she needed.

"I… I killed Irie…" She cried. "She trusted… she trusted me and…"

"Hey…" Roy whispered as she broke down hard, his grip on her tightened. "That's not true and you know it." He pulled her back so he could get a good look at her. "I'm always here if you need me. But right now we need to get back into the car and out of the wind."

"Why…"

"Because you'll catch a col-"

"Why do you still love me?" She interrupted looking into his eyes through her tear-filled ones.

He stared at her, her face had gone all puffy from crying and her hair was a mess but he still smiled. "Come on." He said softly pulling her into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, it hurt his wound to carry her, but she needed it and he'd do anything for her. It was true that Terra had been his first love, hell he even still did love her, she was special to him but there was something about Charm that made him love her more.

But he knew that she would always love Isaiah and him, her; even if things between them was strained. That was mostly his fault. He started this in hopes he could be with her instead, but that was selfish of him. He hated his self for that.

Garfield was standing at the car waiting for them to come back, Raven had stayed in the car, book in front of her face. "You okay?" He called out as soon as Charm and Roy came into view.

"Yeah." Roy answered hoisting Charm up more in his arms to get her into a better position. "Open the door."

Garfield nodded and did what was asked. "Thanks for going after her." He said softly.

Roy gently placed Charm in the car next to Raven, he then shut the door and turned to look at Garfield. "I'm just glad I can say she's not as light as she was when she stopped eating."

"We need to make this better, Roy." Garfield sighed, leaning against his car in exhaustion.

"I know." Roy replied. "I'm over all this fighting."

"If I don't make this work, Rae will blame me for it…" He paused and pulled open his car door. "I'll be two seconds, girls." He said before shutting the door and pulling Roy away from the car.

Roy was confused as Garfield led him away from the car. "You right mate?"

"Yeah. I need this to work because…" He dug into his pocket before pulling out a small felt box.

"Whoa man, you popin' the question to Rae?" Roy asked in shock, eyes widening at the small box.

Garfield nodded goofily pulling open the box to reveal a lovely ring, it had a silver band, and a large diamond in the middle before many tiny diamonds along the sides of the ring until it stopped half way. The pattern along the side of the ring was veins until the pattern seemed to come off the ring make four veins along the middle of the ring. It had Raven's style written all over it.

"Mate congratulations." Roy grinned holding out his hand for Garfield.

Garfield closed the box before placing it back into his pocket, he then took Roy's hand and shook it firmly. "Thanks." He said, relief all over his tone. "I've been wanting to tell someone for ages now! But we're all so screwed up right now that I haven't been able too."

"It's a good thing, mate. You should go with your heart." He smiled, releasing his hand.

"Come on, we have a long drive ahead of us." Garfield grinned turning towards the car.

The car ride had been silent, Charm slept on Raven's lap while she read her book. Roy flicked through the radio stations and looked out the window while Garfield drove. After two hours Roy drove for a bit before Garfield continued two hours after that. The house wasn't far off now and Garfield was praying that this all worked out in the end because he _needed_ this to work out for him.

He loved Raven and he wanted to make her his. Life was too short to screw away, Iris taught him that. More then anything he wanted them to stop fighting for Iris' sake, she couldn't live anymore so it was up to them to live for her.

"We're here." Garfield sighed pulling into his holiday house.

Victor and Karen's cars sat out front of the log-built house, it was large but also incredibly cute. It sat on a slight hill, surrounded by trees and down below was a large lake; not too far away was the local shops but other than that there wasn't much else around.

The sun was starting to set for the night giving off an orange tinge in the remaining light. It had taken almost all day to drive here and Garfield was tired. He parked the car and then pushed open his door to stretch his legs, the others following his lead.

"Let the fun begin." Raven muttered as she stood up and stretched.

"Little less sarcasm please." Garfield groaned hitting his head lightly on the top of his car.

"Whatever." She replied moving for her bag.

Charm and Roy were already waiting for the boot to be popped so they could get their bags, Garfield pushed the button and the boot flew open. They each grabbed their bags and made their way for the house.

The house seemed quiet as Garfield reached for the door handle, he was hoping this was the start of some good progress to fixing 'them'. But as soon as he pushed open the door he could hear yelling. He sighed and threw his bag next to the door before entering.

"Forget it." Richard growled moving away from Kori. "I'll stop trying to talk to you." He made his way towards the door in a huff but as soon as his eyes landed on Charm he backed up instantly. "Shit." He muttered turning sharply and heading for the other direction.

Charm frowned and threw her bag near Garfield's. "I'm not going to god dam die if you touch me Richard!" She yelled, she reached to grasp onto his hand but he moved it too quickly.

"Don't." He said sharply.

"You don't have the touch of death." Isaiah scoffed towards Richard.

"Don't yell at him, he's allowed to feel cautious." Terra got to her feet to yell. "So leave him alone!"

"Oh like you were really _there_ Terra." Charm growled.

"Shut up bitch." Terra hissed. "Yeah maybe I wasn't there when you let your father shoot your best friend to death."

"Iris did what she did, don't blame Charm for that." Isaiah spoke.

Raven lent against the wall with her arms folded firmly across her chest, head down and eyes shut, although that didn't stop her from hearing the yelling match that had broken out. All that built up angry had just exploded… again.

"You have no right, none!" Garth yelled at Isaiah, moving towards him to get in his face.

"Don't start." Charm growled giving a pull on Isaiah's arm.

Isaiah pulled his arm out of her grasp harshly. "You don't get to tell me what to do." He hissed.

"Back to being an ass to her are you?" Roy growled, defending her instantly.

"Shut the hell up, Roy." He shot back instantly.

"Why don't you make me?" Roy retorted.

"Real mature." Richard growled, making his way furthest away from Charm.

"And you can talk about 'maturity' can you, Richard?" Charm spat.

"Ya'll need to calm down." Victor said quietly.

"Oh shut up! You weren't even at school so of course you can be laid back!" Terra yelled once more, her hands were balled into fist and her face was red.

"Yelling isn't going to help." Garfield spoke up from his seated position on the lounge.

"Garfield's right." Karen added softly, using her index fingers to rub her temples.

"Yelling sure as hell makes it a little easier to feel bloody human." Richard leant up against the wall with his arms folded. "You can't force us together after everything we've been through and expect everything to be fine."

"Shouldn't that make us closer together?" Charm murmured.

"Like you need to get closer to anyone else, slut." Terra hissed from her position back on the lounge, legs up against her chest as she hugged them.

"This coming from the queen of sluts." Charm growled. "I know about you and Garth so get off your high horse."

"You slept together?" Roy practically yelled, turning towards his ex-girlfriend.

"Who told you that?" Terra yelled getting up from her seat.

"…" The words were there but it hurt. "…Iris." She strained.

"Don't you go judging me, Roy." Terra said. "You slept with her." She sneered pointing at Charm. "But the difference is, Roy, I'm not in love with Garth. You are so hopelessly in love with her your _still_ hoping she'll love you back."

"Go to hell, Terra." Roy retorted.

She smirked at this. "You didn't even get to be her first."

Charm moved in front of her in seconds, lifting her hand up before throwing it down and slapping the blonde. "Shut up!"

"How do you even know that?" Roy asked through gritted teeth.

She lowered her hand which had cupped her throbbing cheek and placed it onto her hip. "Jinx accidentally let it slip one day that Charm and Richard got together for a very long weekend.

Charm released a harsh breath, tears welled up in her eyes, dam it, again a secret of hers came to the surface. She turned to look at Kori who stood behind them, her hands were in tight fists and tears were visible. "Kori… It was ages ago." Charm spoke, her tone was both disheartened and desperate.

"It was before we were together." Richard added in a small voice.

"I'm so… I'm sorry." Charm whispered moving towards her.

Kori pushed her away from her instinctively, she stumbled backwards, slipping and crashing down onto the glass table, and the sound of it shattering filled the room as it smashed into pieces. "I wish it was you that had died instead of Iris!"

Everyone froze at that, Kori's hands instantly went up to cover her mouth and her eyes went wide. Charm stared up at Kori, the tears visible in her eyes. No one spoke while they stared at the situation, too shocked to do anything. Charm balled her hands into fists, feeling the glass crunch into her skin, she pushed off the ground and ran for the door, slamming it shut behind her.

And even through all the fighting that had happened, Richard, Garth and Roy each gave a look to one another before turning to look towards Isaiah; he simply nodded and followed after her.

"Mistakes happen, Kori, the past is the past. I'm sorry that it hurts you now, but you shouldn't have said that." Richard spoke with a solemn shake of his head.

"I didn't…" Kori's head dropped and she stared at the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks; fists balled. "You always pick her over me!" She suddenly yelled before running out of the room.

"Kori!" Richard sighed following after her instantly.

"You can go to hell and stay there, Terra." Roy muttered as he passed the blonde to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Raven finally spoke up after staying completely silent.

"Out." He muttered once again, pulling open the door.

"You can all go to hell." Terra spat exiting the room.

"I need air." Garth sighed, heading for the back door.

"So far so good, hey Gar." Raven said sarcastically.

"Would you just stop!" Garfield yelled getting to his feet. "You have done nothing but say smart ass remarks about everything I've been trying to do! At least I've tried to do something. You! You on the other hand have done nothing useful! Besides bitch and complain! I mean my god Raven! Haven't you tired of being heartless?" He saw the look that crossed her features and he knew he'd accidentally gone too far. "Rae, I'm-"

"Save it, Garfield." She snapped turning sharply on her heels and exiting the room without another thought.

"Little harsh man." Victor sighed from his seated position on the lounge.

"Oh shut up." He growled leaving in another direction.

Karen sat on Victor's lap a little blankly, the glass from the table was in thousands of pieces on the floor, blood splatters here and there, from Charm's hands they were guessing. She turned to look back at Victor. "You have no idea… how much… no how grateful I am, you weren't there when this happened. I don't think I could have handled loosing you. Hell I don't know what I'd do if you lost some of your sanity like they have. You're my everything, Victor, I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you for staying with me that day."

Victor smiled, he lifted his hand and gently ran it down her cheek; he loved this woman. "Thank you, for asking me."

She moved towards down towards him, closing the gap between them before her lips gently touched his. He put his arm around her neck, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

* * *

Raven ran a hand through her loose hair, last night had been difficult, to say the least. She hadn't spoke to anyone, locked herself in a room and tried to sleep. She needed a cup of herbal tea to sooth the headache she had received from all the yelling, well at least they were talking… sort of.

She lazily flicked the switch on the kettle before leaning on the bench and sighing heavily. She wasn't sure if she was at the point of regretting this whole idea, but it was sure getting close. She reached up and clenched a handful of her hair in frustration, these people could be so stubborn when they wanted to be. She wasn't even sure where half of them were at this current time.

_Knock knock._

Raven lifted her head in surprise, was that the door? It was six thirty five in the morning. She slowly released her hair letting it fall back before heading for the door. She slowly turned the door knob and pulled open the door,

She sighed in frustration, was she hearing things? No one was there. She turned to shut the door before something caught her attention, a piece of paper was stuck to the door. She pulled it off and turned it over to read it; her eyes went wide and her grasp on the paper faltered as it slowly floated to the ground.

"No…"


	22. Fixing Damages

**Eh don't kill me for the long update waiting ness…? My lifes sucked lately and not only that but I moved AGAIN! Third time in under six months and then it took like 3 weeks for the internet. This chapter is kinda filler, next chapter has lots of happenings, very exciting stuffs. It should be up in under a week.I am still working on my book as well which is taking up time too. So I'm trying to do both and I have been getting lots of writers block but next chapter imma explode! Because I can. And its time for this story to go back to its drama/excitement! Im excited.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted. I'm sorry its taken so long, next chapter wont because of all the happenings! Under a week. I swear it on my life!Stick with me guys, lifes been pretty mean lately.**

**P.S I don't own teen titansI almost don't own the song I used- My song I actually can play it on piano :PEnjoy!**

* * *

**The Night Before**

Charm walked down the road, tears blurring her vision but she didn't care, nothing was worth it anymore. She had run quite far from the house before finding it too painful to keep up her fast pace. She was sick of being so depressed and alone, she wanted to put that Charm in a locked room and never deal with her again; but life always seemed to screw her over. She came to an intersection in the road, trucks and cars zoom across the busy road and she found herself staring at the road; it was so easy just to take a step forward. She shut her eyes tightly and leaned in towards the on coming truck.

"No!" Suddenly arms were wrapped around her, pulling her back; they crashed onto the footpath. "What the shit were you doing!" He yelled in a panicked voice, his breathing rapid.

"Let me go!" Charm cried as she struggled to get out of his grasp. "Just let me do it!" The tears fell. "Let me step onto that road!""No!" Isaiah yelled tightening his grip on her, although it was becoming difficult with her fighting against him.

"I deserve to die Isaiah!" She struggled hard, tears never stopping; she broke free and ran for the road, Isaiah scrambled to his feet instantly and lunged for her hand.

"No!" Isaiah yelled once more pulling back so harshly on her hand that she fell into him, crashing onto the ground. Her knees were bleeding but that didn't stop her from trying to get away. "You can't give up Charm! What would Iris think of you if she could see you right now!"

Charm froze, her body seemed to do that whenever Iris' name was mentioned. She stopped struggling as her head fell but Isaiah's grasp stayed on her arm all the same. "She'd be… so disappointed." She whispered.

"And what about me?" He yanked on her arm, she crashed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'd die if you ever left."

"You hate me." Charm whispered into his chest.

"Bullshit." He retorted. "I love you. Yes I was a dick for how I treated you, I can never take that back but I can beg for your forgiveness. What you and Roy did when we weren't together isn't any of my business. I over reacted. I admit it." He was stroking her hair as she silently cried into his chest. "I kept trying to talk to you when you came back to school but you avoided me… I can understand why, I hurt you something shocking and I was still pissed. I just got jealous that Roy got to have you. Honestly I've known about you and Rich-"

"How did you know?" Her voice was small as he grip on his shirt tightened.

"It was obvious if you think about it. I couldn't find you that night either, or get a hold of you for the rest of the weekend. I can understand, I guess-"

"You don't think I'm a slut?" She whispered.

"No." He said softly kissing the top of her head. "I've never stopped loving you Charmian. Never. I got mad yes, but you are the light in my life and honestly I don't know if you'll ever trust or love me again but I will never stop. I was serious when I wanted you to marry me."

"My yes was serious." Charm cried. "When you… when you…" She couldn't hold back the harsh cry that came out. "You left me, I died.""I know. I hope one day you forgive me. I love you." She lifted her head from his chest and looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes. His eyes connected with her dark blue ones and she could tell he had been crying too. "So please… please don't ever say you want to die. I can't… I won't live without you."

She sat up to get into his eye level, her body hurt but she didn't care. "Don't… don't ever leave me again and… we've got a deal…"

He reached up and gently grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. His lips softly grazed over hers before she pushed her lips onto his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Kori sat on a wooden bench, she couldn't stop her crying. She was hurt, upset, betrayed… but she also felt guilty. What kind of horrible person was she that she wished death on a friend. She buried her face into her palms and cried harder.

"The first time I met you, you were crying as well." Richard voice said softly from behind her.

Kori jumped turning sharply to face her, her cheeks tear stained and nose bright read. "Richard… You should not have followed me…"

"I wasn't going to leave you." He replied slowly making his way towards the bench.

Kori eyed him carefully as the tears continued to fall. "I have said… horrible things." She whispered. "Unforgivable things."

"You were upset… with the news you heard… I'm not surprised you were upset… I know you're jealous of her Kori… I know that it hurts when I'm around her. But it shouldn't. You're different from her… I … I love you Kori. So much… I didn't let go of you that day… I lost my grip and when I looked back you were lost in a sea of screaming people. I hated myself for not being strong enough to grip onto your hand… but I also didn't want to break your hand in the process. Your are the most important person in the world to-"

"Richard." Kori interrupted instantly. "I am not." She said stubbornly. "I have always accepted that she is very special to you."

"But so are you. I love her, but my love for you is different. You are _one_ of the most important people in the world to me… honestly most of those people back there are. But I love you. I do." He carefully put his arm around her. "I didn't tell you that before because I was worried you wouldn't feel the same."

"I am sorry Richard." Kori whispered, she placed her head on his shoulder. "I wasn't acting myself."

"It's understandable, Korz. If you were acting normal there would be something wrong with you."

"Charm will never forgive me…"

"Kori… she wants your forgiveness."

Kori stared down at her hands which sat motionless on her lap, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "That makes me an even worse person." She whispered. "I… I blamed her… and Raven… I blamed them both for… for my sister's death… She. She." She broke down once again and Richard pulled her closer to him.

"She didn't deserve to die." He finished for her softly.

"No." She whispered. "She was horrible and nasty but that should not have been her fate!"

He stared ahead of himself into the darkness, his mind was running as fast as it could but still he didn't know what to say. She didn't deserve to die… but if someone as loving, kind and caring as Iris died then life wasn't fair. "I'm sorry for your loss Kori. It must be hard dealing with your sisters dead and the death of a very close friend… but you cant blame Raven… she feels guilty enough as it is and she had no control over her father… but you already know that…"

"I do." She whispered with nods of her head, her fingers covered her mouth as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"We can get through this Kori… It may seem hard… impossible even right now… but we can get through this."

"What about you… you cannot even go near Charm."

Richard sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't… I'm terrified she's going to die on me again… I'm… I'm not ready yet.""Will you ever be…?" Kori whispered staring into the darkness. Richard stayed silent, he wasn't sure, she sat upright and placed a hand on his knee. "You need to talk to her Richard. I can promise you that she will not die if you hug her again. She misses you greatly Richard. Please say you will talk to her."

"Later… right now I want to be with you." The words made Kori smile and Kori's smile was something Richard loved. He carefully reached up and pushed strains of hair behind her ear, he felt nervous but refused to let her show it. He moved closer to her, lips inches from hers. "I love you Kori." He whispered before clashing his lips onto hers, pulling her into him.

* * *

Garth stared up at the stars above him, he was lying on his back on the soft grass not too far from the house. The stars shined brightly and he wasn't sure if that made him sad or not. He took a deep breath before sighing harshly."Why did you have to leave!" He yelled suddenly, he balled his hands into fists around the grass. "You had no right to give up on me like that! None!" He pushed himself into a seated position before hitting himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand. "I loved you! How could you just leave me here? You should have fought harder! I would have for you! I would have made a deal with the devil himself to stay by your side! So why couldn't you! WHY!" The tears fell silently down his cheeks as he fell back onto his back, stars filling his vision once more. "I wanted to trade places with you… I wanted to put myself in your place so that you could have lived instead. That's how much I love you, Iris… but clearly that doesn't matter to you!"

"It mattered to her." Roy said softly.

"What are you doing here, Roy?" He growled through a choky voice.

"I heard you yelling." He answered softly, he took a step into the light.

He didn't say anything as his eye site moved down onto the ground, he felt defeated and the pain in his heart wasn't subsiding. He wanted the pain in his heart to stop, it wanted it to heal and be done with. "When does the pain stop?…" he muttered gripping onto his hair.

"I haven't lost someone I was deeply in love with." Roy answered another question.

"But she doesn't love you… I know its not that same… Iris she's gone… never coming back but…"

"It will take time."

"How long." Garth turned to look up at Roy, the boy who had caused this conflict between them… well he wasn't the only one to blame but it was him who started it. "Does it still hurt when you see her?"

Roy slowly took a seat beside Garth with a heavy sigh. "Of course it does." He lent back on his arms and sighed once more. "That's life sadly. Its not always fair."

"She was too young to die… She dreamed of having a big family just like her own. She dreamed of becoming a teacher, she wanted to teach art or English. She was beautiful, sweet, kind and caring. Why did she have to be taken?… why was she taken…"

"I know its hard on you, Garth. But you can't keep pushing us away. Rae, Charm, I know you didn't mean to hurt them but you did. All of us care about you mate. I know you care about us."

"I miss her Roy. I never told her I loved her, I gave up that chance time and time again. Why didn't I tell her all those chances?"

"Can't change the past mate and honestly… I think she knew. She was happy with the relationship the two of you had."

"I hurt her when I told her about Terra. Hurt her so bad."

"She still loved you."

"Did she really?"

Roy turned to look at Garth. "Do you really need to ask?"

Garth sighed. "No. I know…"

Roy placed his hand firmly on Garth's shoulder for support. "So did she."

"… thank you Roy…"

**Present time**

Raven stood motionless in the doorway, the chilly morning air engrossing her skin in goose bumps. The sound of footsteps coming from the hallway snapped her attention back to reality. She shot down and scrunched the piece of paper up shoving it into her jacket pocket.

"Rae…" Garfield called softly from the hallway, Raven turned to look towards him worriedly. "Are… Are you alright?"

She stared at him for a moment before slowly shaking her head and shutting the door. "Yeah."

"You look a little pale, are you sure you're okay?" Garfield persisted moving towards her slowly.

"I'm always pale." Raven snapped. "Do you know where my sister is?"

"She didn't come back last night." Garfield replied deciding to just go along with whatever she wished to talk about, least she was talking to him.

"What?" She asked, her tone elevated into panic.

"Neither did Isaiah." Garfield said quickly in attempts to calm her down.

She ran a hand through her hair. "Well where the hell is she?"

She was getting irritated, he could tell by the tone in her voice. "I don't know Rae, I just know she's with Isaiah."

"Fine." She replied with a slight growl.

"Rae… about last night…"

"Don't start Garfield." Raven interrupted making her way towards the kitchen. "It's fine."

"No it's not." He replied stubbornly, following straight after her. "I shouldn't have said those things. I was pissed and I took it out on you."

Raven took a hold of the white coloured kettle but she simply stared at it rather then doing anything else. Garfield watched her carefully as she stood still staring at the kettle. Did he piss her off again? He wasn't sure. She slowly poured the hot water into her mug in an almost dazed state.

"Rae?" Garfield called out, the boiling water was filling the mug quickly and she didn't seem to be stopping it any time soon. "Rae? It's full." The water over flowed the mug and landed on her hand. "Raven!" He called as she pulled her hand away in a pained way.

Garfield quickly took her soft hand into his and lend her towards the tap. He turned on the cold water and gently held her hand under the stream of water. "I'm sorry." She murmured, eyes never leaving her hand.

"Don't be." He insisted. "Are you sure you're alright?" Raven nodded her head slowly, Garfield reached for the tap and turned it off before grabbing the tea towel beside them and carefully wrapped it around her hand. "You can tell me." He added softly.

"No… I need Charm." She pulled her hand out of his grasp and took a hold of it herself.

"Alright." The tone is his voice said it all, he was hurt. He turned to leave but Raven quickly grabbed onto his hand as he turned.

"I just need to tell her first… I'm sorry."

Garfield stood still, there wasn't any movement between them as Raven burned holes in the back of his head waiting for an answer. He slowly turned back around to face her. "Its ridicules how you make me feel, Raven."

She shivered at the way he said her name, it had so much love and desire to it, he stepped towards her closing the distance between them; she moved her eye site slowly to meet with his eyes. "And… how's that?" She whispered.

"I can't stop thinking about that day you came back to mine." He breathed, he took her into his arms forcefully but without hurting her, he captured his lips with hers and pulled her as close to him as he could while kissing her passionately. His fingers moved up to tangle them in her hair, she responded by wrapping her arms tightly around him. Regardless of everything… she loved him… she loved him more then anything else. He carefully grabbed the back on her thighs and lifted her up in his arms, placing her on the kitchen counter, all without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist pressing him closer to her.

"It's too early in the morning for that." Karen proclaimed clapping her hands. The two broke away from each other instantly, faces as red as a beetroot. Karen smiled at them. "That's better girls and boys." And with that she took her exit.

Raven stared down at the tiled floor, her hands gripping the edge of the kitchen benches. Garfield turned to her. "Your hair has gotten longer." He said simply.

Raven reached up and took a handful of hair before dragging down along it, he was right it had gotten longer, instead of being at her shoulders it now went down past her shoulder blades. "I hadn't noticed."

"It's nice." He said softly, smiling at her.

Raven gave him a small smile in reply. Suddenly a beeping sound went off followed by the sound of vibrating. They both reached for their phones at the same time, Raven flipped hers open as Garfield unlocked his and read the message. "Charm wants me to meet her at a bar…" Raven mumbled.

"Isaiah wants me at the same place." Garfield replied shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"They must still be together then." Raven replied, she slid off the bench top and onto the ground. "We should go."

"Yeah." Garfield agreed running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Come on." He said taking a hold of her hand and entangling their fingers before heading for the door.

As Raven and Garfield headed for the bar they saw the rest of their friends heading to the same place, clearly Charm and Isaiah had set this up. They entered the small bar too see Charm and Isaiah standing on the small stage type thing, Isaiah's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, chin rested on her shoulder. "Please, seat." He announced.

Garfield lead Raven over to one of the chair and slowly sat down, the others following their lead, kind of confused with the situation. Charm leaned against Isaiah lovingly while she waited for everyone to be seated. "I'm glad you all came, regardless of the situation. I know we are all trying to cope the best way we can, we're abusing each other because, well, lets face it, we all know each other can take it; even if we don't think we can at the moment." Charm looked down towards her friends, hands rested on Isaiah's arms which were firmly around her waist. "I wanted to show you all this… It was suppose to play…" She shut her eyes tightly. "It was supposed to play at Iris' funeral but I couldn't bring myself to do it. This needs to be shown, for all of us." She opened her eyes. "Not many of you knew that Iris could sing… the song the two of us sing on this is the song that she always wanted to play at her funeral because she found so much beauty in the lyrics. What ever else is on this CD I'm not sure of. I'm sick of fighting with you guys… Iris would be so disappointed in all of us if she could see us now… we're family after all…" She gave Isaiah's arm a squeeze. "I love you guys. Always will."

And with that Isaiah lead her off the stage type area and towards a chair, the lights went off and a projector began.

"_No." Iris giggled, she tapped the side of her violin with the bow. "You have an amazing voice and you know it. I'll cover."_

"_You sure?" Charm asked from the piano before turning towards the camera. "Is-is?"_

"_You do have the stronger voice." Isaiah replied. "Iris' voice goes perfectly over yours." He added to which Iris gave a triumphant nod._

_Charm softly began to play the piano with delicate fingers, after a moment Iris picked up her violin and began playing with her. Then instead of the image being them playing the music, photos of all their time together began to show up on the screen._

"_My love, leave yourself behindBeat inside~ me, leave you blind~My love, you have found peaceYou were searching~ for release~You gave it all~ into the call~You took a chance andYou took the fall for usYou came thoughtfullyLoved me faithfullyYou taught me honour~You did it for me"_

_The image returned to the girls and Charm turned to look at Iris with a smile as she continued to play, Iris returned the smile before she opened her mouth to begin singing with Charm._

"_**To~night you will sleep for good~You will wait~ for me, my loveNow I am strong, **__you gave me all~You gave all you had__**And now I am home~"**_

_Photos returned, showing all the good time they had together, with Iris._

"_My love~, leave yourself behindBeat inside~ me, leave you blind~My love~, look what you can doI am mending~, I'll be with you~You took my hand~ and added a plan~You gave me your heart~I asked you to dance with meYou loved honestlyDid what you could release"_

_Iris played her bow gracefully as Charm played her piano, the two focused only on their instruments as they started to sing together once more._

"_**Ah~, ooh~I know~ you're pleased to goI won't relieve this loveNow I am strong, **__you gave me all~You gave all you had__**And now I am home~!**_

_My Love~_

_**Ah~~Oh~**__My love~, leave yourself behindBeat inside me, I'll be with you"_

"_Ha you're getting amazing Irie!" Charm squealed as soon as they had finished the song._

"_Totally Iris." Isaiah agreed from off the camera. "You and Charm are amazing together."_

_Iris blushed and her smile lit up the room. "It's always been a dream of mine to be able to play with Charm. She inspires me every day and I am just so happy that I could do this with her."_

"_You're going to make my head big." Charm grinned from the piano._

"_It doesn't need to be any bigger-"_

"_Hey!" Charm whined as Isaiah snickered._

"_Your head is fine Charm." Iris giggled as she placed her bow back into its case._

The screen changed once again, showing videos of things the group had done together or just random little videos of them doing silly or stupid things; some of it had the group laughing along with the videos other of it had them reliving the memory all over again. Then after a good half an hour a new video came up onto screen.

"_Hey guys… So… if you're watching this then I guess I'm dead… Charm this is depressing." She looked away from the camera._

"_Pft you're telling me. You're the one who wanted to do this." Charm voice replied in the distance._

"_Well if your not going to be helpful, get out." She said stubbornly but with a playful edge to it._

"_Fine, I'll be downstairs when your done with your creep fest." Charm came on camera for a second in the background before heading out the door and shutting it behind her._

_Iris turned back around and face the camera, a soft smile coming onto her features. "Charm thinks this is silly that I suddenly wanted to do this… but honestly guys, I feel like something bad is going to happen…. Although Charm says its just bad gas, I think I'm going to die soon. I'm not scared… just a little sad… I guess. But I couldn't leave you guys without telling you all how I feel, so lets get down to business and this will be long so I expect full attention! First up is Richard." She stopped and let out a little laugh with a small smile. _

"_At first I hated you. Shock I know, I don't normally hate people! But I think it was more jealousy then anything… you got to be the new me in Charm's life with Arella. I couldn't be there but you so quickly fell into the one she depended on. Now that I look back I'm so grateful for what you did… you made her stronger… happier… I could never repay you for that. Keep looking after her Rich… She needs you so much and I know you need her too. You two have always had this special connection that the rest of us can't quite understand but don't ever lose that, its something amazing and a thing that most people aren't lucky enough to get. She loves you Rich. Look after her for me. Remember that night when you rescued me from the bar that night Terra left me there? That night I was truly thankful to have you as my friend, you came and saved me when I couldn't do anything else. But that's you I guess. You put other people ahead of yourself. If our group had a 'leader' it would defiantly be you. You're kind and caring but your also tough when you need to be. I don't think there has ever been a moment when you haven't been worrying about someone else over yourself, but it's a quality that makes you great. One day, when you tell Kori how you feel… By the way if you haven't already I am so sorry. Cats out of the bag otherwise. Ahem, as I was saying when you two finally get together she will be treated like a queen, I know she will because your that kind of guy. You look after everyone Mister. Keep them safe… Keep them together…. Love them for the both of us. Love you Rich."_

"_Isaiah. Ah where do I start with you Mister. You've been in love with my best friend from the moment you met her. You finally made your move at Victor's party and no one could be happier than me... Well maybe you yourself but still. Look after her Is, she's so special, I know you already know that but your also a little stubborn on occasion, she's done stupid things but she's something else. If you ever hurt her I will hurt you. I had to say that." Her giggle interrupted her speech. "You are a little complicated sometimes but it was nice to have someone smarter than me, you were like a super computer. You gave up most of your time to help Charm in her subjects cause, well, lets face it school isn't one of our Charm's best attribute. You also didn't take that collage offer purely so you could stay close to Charm. I admire that about you Isaiah. Dude you are the perfect match for her so don't blow it! Even if you do try as hard as you possibly can to fix it. She is your perfect match. You are hers. When Charm first met you I knew you were something special, she had this love-y dove-y look in her eyes and she couldn't stop smiling; she had even gotten detention that day because she was late; I told her that's what she gets for being late and she simply said 'it was worth it.' Then that lunch she spent all her time clumsily showing you around the school, I don't think you minded though; I think you found her flushing cute. Thus the five year love began and neither of you could make the first move. Ask her. I love you Isaiah. Look after her, everyone."_

"_Kori… Sweetest thing in the world you are. No matter what happens you always seem to try and smile. Charm says that you and I are quite alike, I guess I can see it here and there but you are very much your own person. Some people used to make fun of the way you spoke, remember that time in eighth grade? Those girls were horrible to you but you simply smiled, gave a polite bow and excused yourself. Well I had a bit of a talking to those girls but my point is you are so polite and kind, don't ever loose what makes you special Korz. I know how hard its going to be being Richard's girlfriend with how he is with Charm, honestly I don't think anyone else could deal with it, but you… you are understanding, more so than others think. You are kind and have a big enough heart to share him with her. I know its hard Kori… I've been there myself. Watching her lean on him more than me… It's hard but they need each other. You'll understand eventually. Love everyone Kori. Love them for me. Be the kind one for me, that wont be hard for you at all. Love you Korz._

"_Roy… You're so much more complex then most people think. You've been my neighbour ever since I moved back into Jump city. I remember the day I met you, your foster parents came over to greet us with a basket of blueberry muffins. Their kids were in front of them, you behind. At first I couldn't figure out why but then I caught on that you weren't actually their child, they looked after you find but they didn't really do much more then that… did they? You used to come in through my window at nights so we could read or study together… most nights you told the others you were out with other girls but really we were doing homework. I enjoyed spending that time with you Roy. You showed me the true you. The one you showed to Terra the first time you two started dating… then to Charm. You always acted different around her and no one picked up on it because on occasion you'd slap her ass or make crude comments. But I noticed, Roy. I've known for awhile. I caught you staring at her quite a few times… That was when you really did start fooling around with 'lots of chicks'. You should never think any less of yourself again. You are amazing. You are sweet, kind, caring and funny. You can be such a gentleman when you want to be. You just sell yourself short some times. I know its hard to accept the things that happen in life, I know you find it hard with Charm in love with Isaiah… but remember that you are worth it. Please don't forget that, ever. Love you Roy._

"_Terra… Where do I start with you Miss? You are an enigma sometimes. You have caused quite a few troublesome times for me… for everyone but you can't fool me miss, you do those things when people are fighting… or having problems with others… or when two people need to talk. You do something stupid that puts people in positions where either their too mad at you to worry about others, or that forces us to seek out the person we need. You act like the villain. I honestly don't know what made you decide to take that roll… I know how amazing you are but for you to have taken the roll without a second thought makes you that much more amazing. That night you left me in the bar, you knew I'd call Richard. You knew I was having issues accepting Charm and Rich's friendship and you forced me into taking it through with him. I will never be able to thank you enough for that. Keep looking out for them Terra. I know you love them so much. I love you Terra. Keep well._

"_Victor… Ah Mister Stone… I called you that for ages because I respected you so much. You took us all under your wing without question. You looked after us and being the oldest you acted like everyone's big brother. You scolded us when we needed it, loved us, cared for us and even grounded some of us, not that they ever listened the heart was there and everyone knew that. You were the little slice of sanity in our group… After you finally got Karen that is! I can't thank you enough for all the times you stuck your neck out for me, or saved me from one of my brother's slutty girlfriends. I truly did consider you my big brother Vic. Keep being everyone else's. You have no idea how much they all actually need you. Your like the back stage crew that makes everything work even though you don't always get the credit you deserve. Keep it up Vic, for all of them. Love you._

"_Karen! You were the one we got to spend the least with since you are two years older than the rest of us, you still put up with us though. You are the reason Vic is the wonderful man he is now, he became that way for you. When you __finally__ agreed to a date with Vic you changed him for the better. Then when you two became official you became the mama bear. The one who helped Victor keep us all in line. Your part in all this is larger than you think. Thank you for everything Karen. Please keep watching over them. Love you._

"_Wally… We only just met the other day… You seem like a really great guy and I wish I got to know you more. Jinx has a thing for you, its so obvious and Jinx being the girl she is, I don't mean that how you think Jinx, you two will be together before I die. My gut tells me you and Jinx will be hurt and you might not be with the group at all right now… But I don't know so I can't really say. I don't quite know what your roll will be yet. I hope you figure it out soon and stick to it… everyone here has a roll… so look after everyone, live well, I know there is drama in your background but always live. I don't know you that well but you would have been a valued friend… Love you._

"_Jinx… You were… You." She giggled. "I remember the girl who made out with teacher aids, had that fling with that exchange student and started going to clubs before the rest of us were even fifteen. You were 'out of control' as your mother would always say. I thought you were pretty amazing, with your ability to just live. You toned it down when your mother threatened to pull you out of school and home school you, she was pretty strict wasn't she. I know why you were acting out… Your parents split because your mother cheated, then not even a week after your father left that other man walked in had your brother and your sister with your mother before walking out on her for someone younger. You only ever really told me that because before Raven and Wally turned up you didn't really have anyone else that you were close too. You were close to Victor too but things got awkward when Karen started dating him. But I think you're going to be okay now… Raven and Wally will keep you safe, be there for you and love you… but everyone here loves you, remember that miss. I love you. Keep living your life Jinx, don't let whatever bad happens hold you back. That actually goes to all of you as well. Anyway… Keep safe Jinx. Live."_

"_Garfield. Oh Garfield. You've actually been the most withdrawn one… you got the title of class clown a couple of times but mostly you stayed to yourself or just with Richard or Roy… That is until Raven came to school. I noticed straight away that you changed, that time you went with Jinx the first time we met her and she snapped at Charm. I see the way you acted around her at Victor's party too. I know that by now you would have told her how you feel. You're like that Gar. You've known she's for you, I can see it in your eyes. I wish I could have been there when you asked her out or even asked her to marry you because one day you will. You're amazing like that. You wear your heart on your sleeve when someone talks to you enough. I treasure you as a great friend Gar. I know you did too. Look after Rae… but also look after Charm. I know you had your jealousy issues with her but I also know she is so important to you that you wouldn't let any harm come to her. So since you'll be in the family soon." She gave a cheeky grin. "Keep those girls safe. Love you so much Gar."_

"_Raven… We've only just met, it's a shame we don't get to get to know each other. When I first met you my first thought was 'oh my god, she looks just like Charm.' You have the most amazing eyes and are incredibly intelligent. You are hiding a lot of pain, that much I know, I just wish I could know you more. You and I have a lot more in common then anyone else knows. When I'm gone you'll be Charm's family, please look after her Rae. But also look after Garfield… he's the sweetest guy you'll ever find. You are destine for great things Rae, I hope one day soon you realise you are worth it. You are worth everything and you deserve everything happy within your life. Don't forget that Raven. I have a feeling you're the one who is going to feel most responsible for whatever it is that caused my death… but please don't. if you were the one to kill me then by all means feel the guilt." She smiled letting her know that she was indeed, joking. "But if your hands did not kill me do not feel responsible. Don't hold the guilt Rae… Holding onto guilt destroys you. I know. Your Charm's big sister though so I know your tough and that you can get through things.. Just please look after her. Look after yourself. Look after everyone. I love you Rae."_

"_Garth… even on this I'm finding it hard to tell you how I feel about you. I was always so shy around you, specially at first… then I figured out how to act as normal as possible around you so that you wouldn't catch on to the fact that I was in love with you… I always was. Nothing has changed. You made my days brighter… You made me laugh… you spent your time with me, we used to make plans to try and force Isaiah into situations where he had to tell Charm how he felt… even though they never worked. At parties you'd always stay with me and if I'd drunk too much you'd always make sure I was okay. You were the first person to notice me before Charm… I know that sounds really retarded but its true I tend to let her take the lime light because I didn't want it, but you were different you didn't get along with her at the beginning but you noticed me. I can't say I've ever been 'noticed' like that before. I think the only time someone else in this group saw me as beautiful, I mean beautiful not 'hot' or 'pretty' or 'cute' but beautiful, was that night you saved me from the bar Richard. But Garth, you always saw me that way… thank you so much. You truly made me feel treasured. You were …my everything. I really do love you Garth, I'm just sorry I didn't have the guts to tell you that when I was alive…" She looked away from the camera and quickly wiped away tears. "You can move on from this Garth… I know it seems hard, specially right now… but please don't be sad. You know I don't want you to be sad. I love you, so live for me because I can't. I'm not mad and I don't blame you for anything… you gave me five great years and I will always appreciate that. I love you Garth, I can't seem to stop saying it now… I love you!" Her smile was pure as tears fell down her cheeks. "Look after them all Garth. They need you as much as you need them. Love you… forever and always. Oh and do what you've always dreamed of, what you've trained for… go become a professional swimmer. I'll secretly be pushing you through the water, so you have too, kay?" She poked up her tongue and winked._

"_Charm… My best friend… You were so important to me. I remember what you were like before you moved to live with Arella. When you were away from that house and with me, we had some amazing times together… but I knew things were wrong then, not right or safe for you… I should have bugged mom to adopt you… to take you in… but I didn't. She seemed to have her hands full with my two elder brothers and myself plus her career. I hope within time you forgive me. You were my best friend. I promised myself once I got to Jump High I'd never leave your side like that again…. Looks like I broke that promise… I'm so sorry. My fondest memories always include you. You were one of the reasons I kept at violin. Your voice always amazed me, you have such talent and if it wasn't for Isaiah I don't think you would have sung for anyone and that would have been such a sad thing for the world… too miss out on your voice. Don't ever stop singing Charm… make that band you've always wanted too… make it with Isaiah, Roy and Garfield… just like you always dreamed. Don't hold back Charm. I love you so much.. My life would not have been the same without you. You made me happy when I was sad, laugh when I was depressed, feel so very loved when I felt alone. You have been everything a best friend should… and… that makes me sad that I've… I've been lying to you for years. I'm a horrible person for not telling you… even after all the times you asked… I hope one day you stop being angry with me and forgive me…" She looked into the camera, tears in her eyes. "Mina… your mother… she was my mothers sister… You are my cousin Charm."_

They all turned to face her through tear stained faces, she hadn't moved for a moment, she simply stared up at the screen and then everything seemed to connect with her and she pushed up from her seat, clenching her fists into balls. "After all these years you do this now Iris!" She yelled before turning around and running for the exit.

Everyone seemed to get to their feet to go after her but Raven slammed her palms onto the table. "Let me go after her. I'm her sister."

"Go." Isaiah said with a nod, when he had spoken everyone else slowly returned back to their seats. "She needs you."

Raven nodded and quickly turned to go after her. Raven loved her sister and that felt weird to her. She loved her sister so much, she was so important to her… she'd never had a proper family before Charm so it wasn't something she was expecting. She exited the building and immediately saw Charm sitting against the wall beside the door, face in her hands. She shut the door and took a seat beside her.

"Seventeen years. That's how long she didn't tell me… no scratch that she waits until she's dead before she bothers." Charm growled from in between her fingers. "I asked her! Flat out! She said no! What kind of bitch does that?"

"Don't say things like that, Charm." Raven replied glancing to her right. "She was still your best friend.

"I know." She sighed. "Why tell me at all then…"

"She needed too…" Raven replied softly. "She felt guilty for not telling you but she also felt guilty that she didn't do anything back when your father was abusing you. She loved you a lot Charm, you know she did… would it have changed anything if she did tell you? Would you love her anymore then you already do?"

Charm stared across the street as the cool wind blew softly, people walked around the little runway of shops but it was still quite, peaceful. The sun's warmth felt good on their skin after all the rain they had been dealing with back home. "I don't think it's possible to love her anymore than I already do…"

"Exactly… but she felt too guilty that she didn't push her mother more to take you in so she couldn't bring herself to tell you. Don't doubt how much she loved you."

"… Since when did you start interacting on a social level?"

Raven smiled softly at her sister before putting her arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a hug. "Since I realised how much I love you."

Charm smiled in return. "I love you too, sis…" She gave her a squeeze. "I'm sick of being sad, Rae…"

Raven held onto her but didn't reply, her mind was thinking about a thousand things that she needed to tell her sister but couldn't… then the note was on her mind… that horrid little note. "… When we get back to Garfield's vacation home I need to talk to you…"

Charm pulled back and gave her a look. "Everything okay Rae?"

"Later…" Raven replied getting to her feet. "Come on let's go back in…"

She turned to her sister and extended her hand for her. Charm looked up at her before taking a firm hold of her hand, Raven pulled her up in one swift pull; it hurt her wounds but she wouldn't dare show it.

The two walked into the building, fingers entangled with one another, Charm was grateful to her sister for coming after her. As soon as Raven had pulled Charm into the room the others got to their feet but Richard beat them all to it, he had a determination to him as he made his way for Charm, she stared at him with a confused look on her face but as soon as he reached her he pulled her into a large hug, gripping tightly onto her; lifting her off her feet.

Raven released Charm's hand and Charm instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Raven smiled as she looked at her sister in her best friends arms, it had been ages since she had seen it and she missed seeing that smile on her sisters face.

"Richard." She whispered through tears of happiness.

"I'm borrowing her." He muttered back to the group before making his way to the exit, Charm still in his arms.

"I need her back soon." Raven sighed.

"Later." Richard mutter once more before pushed open the door and left the room.

The rest of the group stood around staring at the door, all of them touched by Iris' words but not sure how to start a conversation. Terra slowly moved to the front of the group and as soon as she did. "Listen guys…" She started. "What Iris… what she said… it's true…" She looked down towards the ground. "I love you guys so much… even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes… I'm sorry if I hurt any of you… I shouldn't have said anything about Charm and Richard… It made problems worse…"

"Its better to be out…" Isaiah spoke up first. "And if we think about it, we all already knew…"

"Don't beat yourself up Terra." Roy added giving her a small lopsided smile.

"Kori I should have had more consideration for you." Terra said softly looking towards the beautiful girl. "I'm sorry."

Kori smiled softly even though it was mostly forced she still tried. "It is okay Terra. Richard and I were able to talk about it last night. That was because of you."

Terra threw her arms around her and pulled her into a large hug. "I love you Kori. I'm so sorry."

Kori returned the hug, smiling through the blondes hair. "I love you too Terra. I love you all." She added glancing a each one of her friends. "I am sorry most of all to you, Raven." She whispered turning to look at her.

Raven stared back at her with slight shock. "Me?"

Kori nodded softly releasing the blonde from the hug and fully turning towards Raven. "I blamed you for everything that had happened. I had no right to do that, you did not wish this upon us." She looked down at her fingers which fiddled about. "I know you would have given yourself to your father if we had let you. Which is very noble. I am truly sorry Raven and I hope you can forgive me."

Raven stood staring at her, unsure of what to do, she was only getting used to this whole 'social thing'. Garfield gave her a small nudge forward and she reacted by moving up to Kori and hugging her. "I forgive you…"

Kori smiled once more returning yet another hug. The rest of the group stared at the two girls hugging tightly, Terra turned to look at Garfield with a grin on her face, he return her smile before the two of them loudly called out. "Group hug!" And the two of them attached themselves to the girls, the others laughed and moved towards them to join in on the hug.

"Love you, Rae." Garfield spoke softly into her ear as he hugged her tightly.

Raven blushed, not just at Garfield's words but also at the fact she was with all her… friends, once more. They really did make her happy.

* * *

Richard took a seat on the grass, his arms still tightly around his best friend while her head rested against his chest. She missed being so close to him. She missed him. She wanted to yell at him for leaving her for so long, but she couldn't. He was upset and so was she, it was tough. "I'm… so sorry." He breathed gripping at her.

"It's okay." She replied softly, keeping her eyes shut as she rested against him. "Just please don't do it again."

He started shaking his head instantly. "Never. I was scared… the last time I held you like this you died… you died in my arms and I couldn't handle that… you were in my arms." He breathed and looked up at her, she opened her eyes to meet his. "Iris was right. I don't want to loose our bond because we have such an amazing one. I love you Charmian Rose Roth. You are my best friend and I never want to live without you. And if you ever pull a stunt like you did last night I wont be happy."

She went a deep red. "You heard about that?"

"Isaiah told me." He replied. "I know things got a little awkward last night… It sucked, everyone found out about that weekend we made love-"

"Had sex." Charm interrupted.

Richard shook his head. "It was love." Charm sighed and lifted her head from his chest looking up into his lovely eyes. "I don't regret that weekend at all."

"Me either." She whispered running her hand up his chest before wrapping it around her neck.

"I never want to loose you as my best friend, Charmian. Iris was right, you are everything a best friend should be and more."

"Same to you." She whispered back.

"So… you and Isaiah again?"

A smile crossed Charm's face it had been rare lately too see her smile and Richard missed it more than he realised. "Not back together yet, don't want to rush it. We're seeing how this week goes…."

"Smart." Richard agreed with a nod of his head.

"How's you and Kori?"

"We're doing the same as you and Isaiah it seems."

"She mad at me?"

"No, just jealous… but also she's sad about everything. Her sisters' death was hard on her."

Charm nodded cuddling back up against her best friends chest, she missed the warmth of his body and his smell, it had been comforting for almost eight years of her life. "I just want to forget about the whole thing but I know that can't happen… it's in our life now… it'll always be on our mind, memory…"

"But as long as we stick together we can slowly work passed it." Richard whispered squeezing Charm tightly.

The two best friends sat and spoke for hours, they had missed each others company and even though only bad things had happened in the last month they still managed to just talk. It was dark before the two had returned and Raven was pissed off, she grabbed onto her sisters' hand and dragged her to the room she was staying in with Garfield.

Raven paced back and fourth as Charm sat on her bed awkwardly, she didn't want to move in case she received another five minute yell from her sister. She didn't mean to be out so late with Richard but Raven was clearly unamused.

Charm took a deep breath and worked up the courage to speak. "Is there something-"

"Of course there is!" Raven snapped. "I've been waiting for you Charmian!" Charm bit the corner of her lip at the use of her full name, but that didn't stop Raven from her continued anger. "Honestly Charmian I told you I needed to speak with you!"

"Well I'm here now." Charm muttered, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

Raven glared at her to which she quickly closed her mouth. Whatever was on Raven's mind was serious and Charm knew just to shut it and give Raven time. Raven stopped pacing and slowly turned to face Charm, she didn't know how to start anything. She dug into her jacket pocket pulling out a scrunched up piece of paper before slowly extending her hand to pass it to her.

Charm gave her a confused look as she reached out her hand to accept the strange paper that had her sister acting this way. She brought it to her lap and carefully unscratched it out. A harsh breath escaped Charm's lips and Raven slowly nodded. "I found it on the door this morning…"

"Shit Rae."


	23. Secrets

**Woohoo, look at me actually updating when I said I would! Although this chapter isn't as long as the others (This is around 8500 words) I still hope you enjoy it.**

**I want to say a big thank you to my lovely reviews! I love you all so much!**

Angel-of-Energy, FelynxTiger, Muroun, black rose-raven angel, crazyred717, Rae of Sorrow, crazynerd, Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth, BG-13

**You guys are awesome! Thank you for your support, I also love my other faithful reviews who haven't reviewed yet, mostly cause I put the next chapter up so fast you didn't get your normal time :P**

**I actually did put up the song I used last chapter but for some reason it didn't go up, which annoyed me. It was My love by Sia. Beautiful song :P**

**Another thing! I wont be updating for about a week and a half- two weeks after this because I really want to work on my book, just a warning.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I love you all.**

**Please keep up the reviews! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Thee: Secrets**

Charm stared at the piece of paper, eyes were wide. "He's…he's…."

"Alive." Raven finished in a disgusted tone.

The paper was still clenched in Charm's fingers, she was staring at the black printed words _'He's Alive.'_ They made her feel sick to her stomach and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She had been terrorized by this man for the past three months, this was her 'father' a man who had shot her five times. She collapsed onto her hands and knees, gripping onto the carpet, gasping for air.

Raven watched her sister having a panic attack, she didn't know what to do, the tears fell from Charm's eyes like water flowing out of a tap. "Charm calm down." Raven said suddenly, her feet were frozen to the spot where she stood.

Charm couldn't stop the tears pouring down her cheeks, she couldn't get the air in either and her knuckles turned white from the pressure of gripping onto the carpet. But neither of them knew what to do, Raven couldn't move, she was in shock.

"Raven?" A voice called from the other side of her closed door, a knock following. "Charm still in there?"

Raven rushed to the door and pulled it open, fear clear in her eyes. "Help her!" She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him into the room before shutting the door behind them.

Isaiah stared at the screen in front of him for a moment, but that moment quickly passed and he ran to her side. "What's wrong?"

"She's having a panic attack!" Raven replied, her hand still gripped onto the door knob.

Isaiah placed his hands on top of her own, his chest against her back, leaning over she as she sobbed hysterically. He placed his lips against her ear. "Babe, calm down." He whispered softly. "I'm here for as long as you need, but please start calming down."

Raven watched unable to do much else as Isaiah managed to pull her into a seated position on his lap and replace his hands with her instead of the carpet. She started to calm down her breathing and relax into his body. The tears continued to fall but she could now breathe properly.

"What happened?" Isaiah asked turning to look towards Raven, he gently stroked Charm's hair as she leaned against him.

Raven sighed and pointed down towards the tiny piece of paper that had fallen to the floor. There wasn't much else she could do, she wasn't expecting her sister to react that way. Isaiah reached for the paper while trying not to disturb Charm much, he gripped onto it and turned it over. He stared blankly as he read the two words over and over again in his head. "Your father."

"Didn't die." Raven growled out the words in disgust once more. "The bastard is still alive."

Charm's breathing picked up once more and Isaiah quickly gripped onto her. "Calm down." He said softly into her ear, calmly with a sweetness to his voice that calmed her once more. He stared at the paper once more before something in the corner of the paper caught his eye. "Rae… what's this?" He asked pointing to the small ink.

Raven finally let the door knob slip from her grasp and took steps towards the two, she knelt down next to Isaiah and her sister before taking a hold of paper. Now she was the one that couldn't breathe. In the tiniest writing there were three words. _'Raven, I know.'_

"Know what?" Charm finally spoke up, hand moving up to wipe the tears away.

"Nothing." Raven snapped scrunching the paper back up in anger. "It's nothing."

"Rae." Charm whispered reaching out and taking her hand. "tell me."

"Why so you can go and break down on me again?" She growled harshly, she saw the hurt look on her sisters face and sighed. "Isaiah… I need to talk… to my sister in private…"

Isaiah gave Charm another squeeze. "You okay now?" He whispered into her ear once more.

The goose bumps appeared along Charm's body as Isaiah's breath was against her neck. She was speechless but managed to nod a yes. Isaiah nodded in reply and got up off the floor before taking his exit. Raven folded her arms as the look on her sister face said it all, she was dazed and in love. "You right?" Her monotone back and masking her emotions.

"Y… Yes." She replied trying not to show the fact she felt dizzy. "What does… what does this person know?"

Raven felt sick to her stomach and wasn't sure how to explain herself, it wasn't something she was planning on telling any of them. Now this letter was forcing her too. "Remember back in Australia…" She paused and ran her hand across her stomach., one through her hand.

"That night…" Charm whispered.

Raven nodded slowly. "I was pre…" The words caught in her throat but she knew her sister already knew what she was going to say by the look on her face, her eyes widened and a hand went up to cover her mouth. "When… when I was shot…"

"You lost it…" Charm whispered once again, this time through her fingers.

Raven nodded solemnly, even though she was trying hard to hide any emotion. "It died when I was shot."

Tears once again slid down Charm's cheeks, her hand still firmly over her mouth as she stared at her sister. "Why…"

"Didn't I tell you?" Raven muttered as she crossed her arms against her chest. Charm nodded although she didn't say anything. "None of you needed to know."

"We needed to know." Charm replied finally taking her hand off her mouth. "Rae that's something you needed to tell people!"

"It's dead! It doesn't matter!" Raven yelled furiously. Charm blinked but stayed silent, what could she say? "I'm going to kill him, Charm."

"What?"

"I'm going to find where he is and I'm going to kill him."

Charm stared at her sister, eye wide once more. "What…"

"Your going to help me."

"This is insane Raven."

"If your not going to help me then I'll do it myself!" She hollered turning sharply and heading for the door.

She felt a pull on her arm and stopped her from moving. "…I'll help…" Charm whispered, she held onto Raven's wrist tightly from the position on the floor. "I will…" She repeated, Raven slowly turned back to look at her sister, she mimicked her move and looked back up at her, tears again in her eyes. "Please just wait… Just wait…" She tried to hold back to sob. "After this holiday… I'll help you!… just please… please don't do anything now."

"Fine." Raven growled and pulled her arm from Charm's grasp. "Keep this between us." She muttered before exiting the room, throwing the door open.

Charm sat on the floor in tears, once again she felt depressed, everything she had just learned from Raven… The fact her father was alive, the fact Raven was pregnant, then she lost it, the fact that her sister wanted to kill him herself… with her help. She broke down, curling up into a ball on the floor.

"Charm?" Garfield's voice came from the doorway, he quickly rushed to her side, bending down next to her in worry. "Are you okay?"

"N…no…" She sobbed.

"What's wrong?" He asked pulling her up into his arms.

"It's Raven…" She whispered. "Don't… don't ask her yet…"

"Tell me what's wrong, Charm."

Charm shook her head as Garfield held her while she cried, he couldn't do much other then that. "I can't…" She whispered. "Please Gar… Give me time to work this out."

"Just tell me… Is Rae okay? Is she hurt?"

Charm shook her head and wiped the tears away harshly. "She's… okay… just don't ask her to marry you yet…"

"…How did you know I was going to ask her?" Garfield asked softly.

Charm sighed. "I can just tell."

Garfield could tell she was depressed right now, he could tell by the look in her eyes, he leaned forward to get in her face. "Hey… What do you say you dye my hair for me?"

Her face lit up, even if it was just the slightest. "Really?"

"Yeah… It's too brown for my liking." He smiled sweetly at her to which she smiled in reply. "Hey I noticed your hair has gotten longer, just like Rae's."

Charm looked down at her hair, it was indeed longer then before, it sat in her lap as she sat on Garfield's. "Yeah… I think I want to put pink through it…"Garfield chuckled. "You used to change your hair every week." He pulled the two of them up so that they were on their feet before he detached his arms from around Charm. "Come on, let's go to the others." He said softly tangling his fingers between hers.

She simply nodded and allowed Garfield too lead her out of his and Raven's room and down into the lounge room. Everyone else was already down there and talking amongst each other, all but Raven. Garfield gently gave Charm's hand to Isaiah before politely excusing himself.

"What's up?" Victor asked upon noticing Garfield's leave.

Charm shook her head. "Nothing…" She whispered giving Isaiah's hand a squeeze. "He's just gone to get Rae…" Victor nodded and gave her a smile before turning back to Karen.

Isaiah leaned into Charm and once more placed his lips against her ear. "Is everything alright? Are you alright now?"

Charm couldn't help the weak feeling that came over her as Isaiah's breath tickled her neck and ear, his smell was all that filled her nose. She missed him… Missed him so bad. She managed to nod before weakly added a "yes…"

Isaiah smirked against her ear and she felt it, he had missed her… just as much if not more. "You'd tell me… wouldn't you?" He whispered, no one else in the room was paying attention too them, all too involved in their own conversations. He ran his hand across her stomach before resting it on her hip.

A blush had run across Charm's cheeks and she glanced down towards the ground, long black hair sliding over her shoulder and in front of her face. "Y…yes." She whispered.

"Look Charm… I know we agreed not to rush back into our relationship…" He started moving from her ear to her neck and kissing it. Charm's head went fuzzy as his lips touched her skin. "I'll stop right now… if you want." He whispered moving back up to her ear. "I love you no matter what."

"I missed you." Charm answered. "So much."

He gently pulled on her hand and lead her out of the room, Roy sighed and sunk more into the armchair he was sitting in, he had seen the whole thing. Terra sat down on the armchair and gently placed her hand onto his shoulder. He turned to look at her and in reply she smiled softly at him. "It's okay." She whispered softly.

"I know." Roy sighed trying his best to give her a smile.

"You know… you and I… we could try and work things out between us…" She was looking away from him now, eyes else where, blush starting to run across her cheeks. "I know you love her… You will for awhile… but I also know you still love me."

"Could you handle the fact I'm… as you put it 'hopelessly in love'?"

Terra turned back to look at him, pulling her bottom lip back with her teeth. "I'm not saying we're going to work if we get back together… but I'd love to try."

"Then yes." Roy whispered. "I'd love to try."

"Good." Terra whispered back, a smile gracing her features.

"Iris was right…" He said softly. "You are an enigma."

"I think its what helps make special." She smirked leaning down and gently kissing his cheek. "You'll be okay." She added before hopping off the lounge.

* * *

Garfield searched for her throughout the house, but he hadn't been successful as of yet. It worried him seeing Charm the way she was, but refusing to tell him why. He was sure there was something wrong with Raven. He walked out onto the back porch and instantly saw her looking out over the porch, her back towards him. "Hey." He spoke, she jumped at the sudden sound but knew the voice as soon as it came out. "I've been looking for you." He added walking up beside her.

"Thinking." Raven deadpanned, staring out across the large yard.

"What about?"

"Things." She growled only the slightest but he still picked up on it.

"So what do you think of the house?"

Raven turned to look at him, shock written across her face for a second before it was quickly replaced by a mask, she was glad that he was changing the topic. "It's nice." She replied, a hint of happiness in it.

"Yeah… it was my grandfathers before it was my fathers. It will be mine soon… would have been Andrew's but… life happens."

"Life does happen." Raven agreed, lighting up only slightly. Charm promised to help her after this holiday… she'll enjoy it… for her. She was good at hiding things, she was going to hide her plans from everyone… everyone but her sister. She turned her body to face Garfield and gave a small smile. "I love you Garfield…."

Garfield turned around to look at her as well, it wasn't shock that graced his features… it was a calm and happy feature, like he was truly happy. "I love you so much Rae." He took a hold of her hips and pulled her closer. "I've loved you from the moment I crashed into you at the library." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "Everything about you is amazing." He whispered just before kissing her passionately.

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him against her, she loved the feeling of being so close to him. It was one of the best feelings in the world. Suddenly an image flashed into her mind of her kissing Malchior like this, their bodies pressed up against each others. She pulled away from him instantly.

He stared at her in a confused way. "Rae?"

Raven held a shaking hand to her lips, what was that? Was she finally remembering bits and pieces of that night? Her eyes moved up to his, meeting them almost instantly. He was still staring at her in confusion. "… I'm… I'm sorry…"

"You okay?" He asked taking a step towards her, she instantly took a step back without even meaning too. She stared back up at him with wide eyes. "…Rae?…"

"I'm sorry Garfield." She said quickly putting on her mask. "My head felt dizzy."

"Are you alright now?" He questioned sweetly, kindly… caringly. It made her sick that she lied to him… he deserved better than that… than her.

"I just need to sit down." She spoke in her monotone. "Maybe a glass of water as well."

Garfield nodded and led her towards the dark wooden table which sat in the corner of the porch, he pulled out the seat for her before gently making her sit on it. "I will get you a drink."

"Okay." Raven replied, pushing the loose strains of hair behind her ear. She could never tell Garfield about the baby. Never. It would break his heart. Another image flashed in her mind, she was close to Malchior, gripping onto him tightly. She gripped onto the table with a harsh breath. _'Stop it!'_ her mind yelled. _'You didn't remember before! Why now?"_

"Here you go, Rae." Garfield said sweetly passing her the glass of water. He took the seat opposite her and rested his hands on the table top.

"Thank you, Garfield." Raven said picking up the glass and taking a sip before resting it on the table.

"You sure you're okay?" Concern was heavy in his voice.

"Um no…" Raven spoke slowly, shifting in her chair. "I'm not feeling too great right now, I might go for a shower before heading to bed."

Garfield simply nodded his head, slouching back in his chair. "I guess I'll see you in bed when I'm ready to go to sleep."

Raven took another quick sip from her glass before nodding and rising to her feet. "I'm sorry, just not feeling well." She deadpanned. Garfield once again nodded but this nod was one of sympathy. Raven gave him a half smile before heading back into the house, a flash of flesh and the sounds of moans filled her head and she stumbled, grabbing onto the door for support, breathing heavy. Garfield got to his feet immediately but she quickly hand signalled him to stop. "I stumbled, don't worry I'm fine."

Garfield frowned but slowly sat back down. "Alright."

Raven quickly rushed into the house, passed the lounge room and into the bathroom, locking the door instantly before leaning up against it and continuously banging the back of her head against the wooden door. She cursed as each bang seemed to get harder and harder, was it her guilt? Is that why the images finally came to her? She wasn't sure but she wanted them to piss off. After a good moment or two she pushed off the door and made her way towards the shower, reaching in and turning the taps for the water. She slide her shirt up over her head before pulling down her jeans, undies and socks. She pulled off her bra and slowly slipped into the shower, the water burned but she didn't care. She suddenly felt dirty… slutty… the images made her feel that way. She placed her forehead on the cold off-white coloured tiles, the water running over her back, the burning less intense.

"_Ravven." He purred against her ear, fingers gliding up her arms._

_Raven lent against his chest while his fingers danced on her skin, making her shiver with delight. "Yes?" Her voice was teasing._

"_Let's go to bed, shall we?" He asked giving her neck a soft kiss._

"_I'm not feeling so great." She mumbled, falling into his neck kisses._

"_I can help with that." He smirked out against her shoulder. "Come on little Raven. Just like old times, yeah?"_

"_I don't…"_

"_Don't tell me you have feelings for that … boy…" The words came out in a sneer, when no words came he turned her around to face him, laughter filling the room. "Oh come on little Raven. No one will ever love you."_

_Raven's dizziness set in once again and she couldn't respond to him the way she wanted too. "…Garfield…"_

"_Doesn't want you, silly girl. No one will ever want you, Little Raven, you're the weird girl, the creep." She cringed at that which made his smirk grow larger. "I'm the only one who will ever want you Raven. That's how it's always been because you're just too creepy. Now lets stop this and go, shall we?" He pulled her against his chest bringing his lips to her left ear. "Here's the best part little Rae. If you don't do what I say I'll let your 'daddy' know just where you are…"_

Raven growled banging her head against the titles. "Bastard!" She yelled pulling her head back to slam it again. Why couldn't she have seen it? She simply stared at a random spot on the tiles, her skin beetroot red from the sheer heat of the water but she didn't care, it was numb anyway.

_"Dad I…"_

_"Did I give you permission to speak?" Raven's father yelled as his breath smelt horrible, Raven continued to look down at the ground, trying to ignore the foul smell._

_"You're a spoilt little bitch!" He yelled as he grabbed onto her tiny, right wrist tightly and pulled her up to his face using her wrist to hold her up._

_"Dad please let go." Raven whimpered out in slight pain as she looked at his angry, half drunken face._

_"Don't you tell me what to do! You're a pathetic child!" He yelled as his beer-covered breath blew right into Raven's face._

_His grip on Raven's wrist tightened as he used it to smash Raven into the brick wall, she let out a little noise of pain as she closed her eyes, and she knew this wasn't the end._

_"You know how much money I waste on you for school? And you show how grateful you are by getting yourself expelled?" Her father yelled as he pulled her away from the wall, still using her wrist to hold her up._

_"It wasn't my fault!" Raven screamed as she held back the tears that wanted to so desperately get out._

_"Liar." He replied simply with a laugh as he threw her inside, not wanting to make any more of a scene outside._

_Raven hit the carpeted floor as she looked up at him as he shut the door then turned around to faced her; she attempted to get away but before she could he grabbed back onto her wrist and jerked her back to face him before pulling her back up to his level._

_"You better hope this doesn't get out." He threatened as he brought her close to his face as he glared at her and let her body hang there._

_"I didn't tell anyone dad…." Raven replied strongly as his warm, beer stained breath blew onto her face as he held her close._

_"Doesn't mean it can't get out." He smirked as he stared at his daughter, he could see fear and he liked it._

_"Like I care about you!" Raven yelled as she kicked her legs out kicking her father right in the stomach._

_Her father growled in slight pain, Raven froze as her eyes widened at what she just did; he looked up at her with anger in his eyes, this scared her. He continued holding her by the wrist as he brought up his strong hand and slapped her hard, Raven's head tilted to the side due to the force as she looked at the floor with a throbbing pain on her cheek._

_"You're such a waste of space on this earth, you ungrateful little bitch." He yelled his voice full of anger and hate towards her as he slapped her again, but harder then before._

_He held onto her wrist tighter as he said this causing Raven to cry out in pain as he held it so tight it could almost snap her wrist. He laughed at this then threw her into the unpainted, white wall; she hit it with a thump as she fell to the ground, leaving a dent in the wall._

_"I want to live with mum!" Raven cried out as she stayed on the itchy floor, holding back tears once again._

_"Get out of my sight!" He yelled as he punched the wall beside him in uncontrollable anger._

Raven's head snapped up from her memory, she only just managed to turn off the hot water tap, the steam had made her light headed and she stumbled out of the shower, collapsing to the floor, hands on the bath for support. Flashes of her father beating her went through her mind, memories of days were he beat her so bad she couldn't move the next morning, memories of night she'd black out instead of fall asleep because he had gone for her head, memories of times when he broke bones, made her bleed.

"_Stupid girl!" Her father roared smacking her across the face another time, a sick cruel curling on his lips as his young daughter lay on the floor in tears. "Your mother doesn't want you." He swiftly kicked her in the side, a loud gasp of pain came from Raven's lips._

"_Stop…" She whimpered, her fists clenched in tiny fists._

_His smirk was cruel as his harsh eyes looked down at her. "Even if your mother." He kicked her again and she squealed in pain. "Took your worthless ass back now bitch!" He bent down and pulled her to her feet harshly using her hair. "She'd just give you back to me when the time was right!"_

Her grip on the bath tub tightened, her breathing was uncontrollable as the images finally stopped. She had so much rage bottled up that it was starting to make her a cold hearted person, but she didn't care. "I'm going to kill you." She growled out, mostly to herself.

It had taken her a moment to calm down but once she had she grabbed her dark blue towel and wrapped it around her body, quickly stalking out of the bathroom with her clothes against her chest.

* * *

Charm rested her head against Isaiah's chest while his arm was up around her back before draping down her waist. She was on her side cuddled up against his body, she loved him so much. The covers were pulled up over their bodies, Isaiah ran his free hand through her long black locks, kissing her forehead as much as possible.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He whispered, kissing her head once again.

She gave a soft smile. "Besides how much I love you?" She whispered. "Mostly … dad…"

"You need to stop calling him that." Isaiah growled in his irritation that that man was even allowed to created children.

"That's what he is, Isaiah." Charm muttered in reply, tilting her head to look up towards him.

"Yeah but just because you have his DNA doesn't mean he deserves to be called your father."

She once again found a smile on her face, at this moment right now, she was truly happy right now. "I love you, Isaiah Crockett. Promise me you'll never leave me again…"

Isaiah kissed her forehead for the hundredth time that night. "Never again." He said softly moving down and capturing her lips with his own.

The kiss lasted only a minute because Charm broke away to look up into his dark brown eyes that made her heart flutter. "I mean it…" She whispered. "I didn't think I'd be turned into one of 'those girls'… but you… when you left me… all happiness I had left my body… I laid in bed staring at the ceiling feeling… empty… like the fact that you weren't in my life anymore meant I couldn't live... I found it hard to sleep, I couldn't eat…. I hated myself for letting you get to me like that… but I can't help it… hell even now all I feel when I look into your eyes is butterflies. I love you so much Isaiah. Please don't ever make me feel like that again."

"I hate myself a thousand times more for the stupid judgment I had that day." He ran his fingers gently down her cheek. "I love you." She softly smiled at his words, leaning up to kiss his lips.

* * *

Kori stared at the light that hung loosely above the bed she was flat on her back on. Her mind was going one hundred miles an hour and she was trying to calm it down, her sisters death had been so hard to deal with… it was true that her and Amanda didn't get along but Kori never wished for her to disappear from her live. A single tear fell from her eye and slide down her soft cheek.

A knock against the door drew her from her mind, she quickly sat upright and wiped the tear off her cheek before clearing her throat and giving out a clear. "come in…"

"Just me." Richard said before the door had cracked open, he entered the room before shutting the door silently behind him. "I know this isn't my room…" He began. "But I'm pretty sure Charm's in bed with Isaiah and I'm going to bet on my life that they aren't sleeping."

Kori pushed away her sad thoughts and tried to plaster on a smile. "That is wonderful news!" She tilted her head and softened her smile. "That they are getting along that is."

Richard simply smiled in reply giving one nod. "What I was going to ask was, do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

A real smile appeared on her face at that and he could tell all the ones she had been putting on before them weren't as pure as this. "Of course."

"Thanks so much Kori." He spoke making his way to the bed, pulling up the covers and slipping into them. "I thought Terra was your bed buddy?"

Kori nodded, joining him under the covers. "She is watching some movies down stairs with Victor, Karen, Garth and Roy."

"So she'll fall asleep on the lounge?" He chuckled, Kori's laughter joined his.

"I believe so." She giggled.

After a moment the room went silent and neither spoke, they simply stared up towards the white ceiling, the yellowish tint of the light also held their attention. Kori shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "What… is between us?" She whispered, he almost didn't catch it all but thankfully he could put it together.

Richard turned his head. "Between us? I think there is a lot of chemistry."

"I believe so too." Kori insisted, head nodding. "But are we…"

"Together?" He managed to finish for her, she nodded in reply but her lips stayed sealed as her fingered fiddled with her lovely auburn hair. "I'd like to be…" Now Richard's voice was soft, head turning to look back up at the roof.

"Should we be…"

"Jumping into a relationship so fast?" He once again finished for her and once more she simply nodded. "No… properly not…" Kori's face fell at that, she had gone from slowly returning to her happy, normal self; straight back into the standoffish, silent almost depressed girl. "But." He continued moving his gaze back to hers. "I'd like to take you on some dates, spend time with you and maybe even kiss you again."

"So… we will 'date'?"

"We wont call it a relationship until after we've dated for awhile, it gives us time to both know what we want." He wrapped an arm round her waist and pulled her towards him. "Kori, will you do me the honours of allowing me to take you on a date?'

Kori smiled her true smile once more. "I would love to date you." She giggled.

Richard grinned pulling her against his chest before capturing her lips with his own, he was too happy to hold back… after all, he loved this girl. The strangely wonderful girl.

* * *

"Tell me something." Garfield whispered through the darkness in their room.

"What?" Raven deadpanned in reply.

"I don't know." He muttered. "Anything right now."

"Why?" Came her drawn voice once more.

"Because it's too quiet." He was whining now.

Raven growled, rolling over and hitting him across the arm. "That's what it should be like when you're trying to sleep."

He let out a laugh at that and suddenly, regardless of all her anger, Raven cracked a smile. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his chest. "I don't wanna' sleep." He smirked.

"Am I supposed to care?" She teased looking down into his loving eyes.

He looked back up into her crystal blue eyes, he fell in love with her eyes, they were stunning; to say the least. "God I love your eyes."

Raven rolled them but a smile still graced her features. "You and everybody else I met."

"I could see our little girl with your eyes." Raven's smile vanished at that, Garfield still had a soft one on his features. "She'd have your lovely black hair as well, considering both you and Charm do. She'd have my skin because yours is too pasty, she'd be smart like you but have a sense of humour like me." Raven felt her stomach summersault both with guilt, hatred but also with a tiny bit of love for what Garfield was talking about, but that part was quickly pushed away feeling the guilt of already loosing a child. "Rae?" He said softly, not sure if he over stepped with her.

She wanted to yell, cry, storm out of the room but she didn't want to hurt Garfield, she loved him more than anything. He made her feel worthwhile… so she simply whispered her next words. "… what about the boy?…"

* * *

The next few days passed rather quickly, the group slowly fell back together just like they had before shit hit the fan; everyone but Charm and Raven. No one seemed to notice the tension between the two and Raven made sure none of them knew of her intentions. But things were getting better, they were joking with each other, hugging each other whenever they could… making amends for anything that might have happened over the last three months. They spent mornings eating breakfast together before they went to do their own things with someone else or even by themselves before eating lunch together then doing something as a group. They missed being with each other without even realising how much.

The sun was setting on another day, it wouldn't be long now before they were heading back home and then school. Raven walked into the lounge room, they all almost looked like they did before Charm was shot the first time. Charm was giggling with Isaiah and Garfield as she dyed Garfield's hair, Garth and Victor were playing chest, Roy and Terra were joking with each other while Karen read a magazine, joining in on the conversation between Charm, Isaiah and Garfield. Richard and Kori sat on the lounge in front of the TV talking to one another as Richard flipped through the channels. She took a second glance at her sister who matched her glance, she could tell Charm was depressed when she looked into her eyes but she was glad she was a good enough actress to keep the others from catching on.

"Hey hey guys!" Charm squealed pulling off her plastic gloves and reaching for her ipad2 which she had named 'Paulette' "Jinx is Skyping!"

Everyone's face lit up as each one stopped what they were doing and crowed around Charm, she accepted the call and there was a minute wait with a black screen, each waited patiently as it loaded. Then in a flash a pink haired girl and a brown haired boy waving, everyone 'ah'd!' as they came on the screen.

"_Hey guys." _Jinx said waving happily.

"_Yeah hey everyone, good too see all your smiling faces."_ Wally added with a pure smile.

"How have you guys been?" Karen was the first to ask.

"_Um, we've been." _Jinx replied with a nod. _"Still in hospital of course but should be out within a week or so."_

"_Yeah same here. I'm doing slightly better then Jinx but it'll still be a week before I'm back in my own bed." _Wally smirked a little towards Jinx who rolled her eyes in reply.

"_It's good to see you guys getting along… I was half expecting too see each one of you at each others throat… You have no idea how happy it makes me too see you guys together." _Jinx smiled warmly.

"Iris helped with that." Richard said softly.

"I'll email you her CD, you guys need to listen too it." Charm added.

"_Send it through."_ Wally replied.

"We can't wait to come see you guys." Terra grinned popping up in front of the group.

"_I miss you guys too!"_ Jinx whined. _"Sucks you had to go without us but I understand."_

"We'll take you guys somewhere else." Garfield said sending her his toothy grin.

"_Looking forward to it mate."_ Wally chuckled. _"But maybe it'll be for a different occasion… a happier one."_

"_Is Rae there?" _Jinx butted in, nudging her boyfriend.

"Hey Jinx." Raven answered making her way to the front of the group.

"_I miss you so much."_ Jinx sighed looking into the webcam.

"You too." Raven grumbled in reply.

"_Well guys, we would have loved to have waited till you're here in person, but I just can't wait!"_ Jinx squealed happily, ignoring the pain it caused her to squeal.

"_Yeah we know this is a sad time with us all coping with this… with Iris' death… Kori's sister's death…" _Wally started, taking Jinx's hand into his own.

"_We don't want to put us above them at all, I just wanted to share with you a little bit of sunshine in this horrid weather."_ Jinx finished for him, then Wally lifted her hand up towards the webcam showing off the lovely diamond caret ring.

"Oh my god! Congrats guys!" Charm was the first one to squeal, clapping her hands excitedly as she did so.

"Wow guys that's so great!" Karen was the next to congratulate the happy couple.

"Our little Jinx, all grown up!" Victor smirked receiving one from Jinx in reply.

"_Shut up, you." _Jinx poked her tongue out while giving a rude finger gesture, getting a chuckle from Victor in reply.

"Congratulations Jinx." Raven smiled softly at her best friend. "You too Wally, look after her."

"_Naw Rae!" _Jinx squealed in happiness.

"So when's the wedding?" Terra asked.

"_Ah not for awhile." _Wally laughed softly, he squeezed Jinx's hand once again. _"But we've got to go. It's almost dinner time for us." _

"_Oh before I forget."_ Jinx began._ "I'm guessing you didn't tell your parents where you went?" _The group looked between each other and Garfield was the one to shrug in reply. Jinx sighed._ "I have had visits from like all your parents asking if I knew where you all were. I told them your together and safe working shit out, but next time let your god dam parents know where you god dam are!"_

They all muttered a 'yes Jinx' under their breath but that didn't stop her frown and stern look making them all that little bit more nervous. Jinx and Wally said their goodbyes and the rest all said goodbye at once, waving and smiling but also still giving congratulations. When the screen went black they returned to doing what they were doing, Garfield informed them that he and Raven were going to go get dinner as soon as his hair was back to its 'natural green', before going off to wash out the dye, slowly they each went to do something alone or with one other before dinner.

Charm walked down the corridor in a sad daze, she accidentally bumped into Richard and Kori as the two were making their way towards the kitchen. She shook her head and looked up at them. "Oh… I'm sorry…" she said softly.

"What's up hun?" Richard asked leaning down to try and look into her eyes.

"Nothing…" Charm replied rubbing her upper arm uncomfortably.

Richard turned to look at Kori, she simply smiled at him and nudged him towards her. "I am going to make some tea." She said sweetly walking passed the two without any other words.

Charm looked over her shoulder to see Kori disappear into the kitchen. Richard moved forward and took her hands into his own, she jumped at his touch. "What's wrong…"

Charm fidgeted on the spot, chewing her bottom lip something shocking, Richard pulled on her hands to force her to stand still before giving her a look that said 'tell me'. "I don't… Rich… my…. Mm…. dad's… he is…" She swallowed harshly, almost painfully. "Alive."

Richard stared at her blankly for a moment, trying to process the information. "How… do you know that?" He finally managed to form the words.

"Raven got a note."

"A note…?"

"On the door… couple of mornings ago…"

He slid an arm around her back, to rest on her hip, pulling her closer to him but also forcing her to walk with him towards the front door so they could talk in private. "How do you know the note was talking about your father?"

Charm let loose a sigh while Richard pulled open the front door before leading her out of it, she watched him shut the door silently. "I know… this will sound weird… but I can kind of… feel that he is alive… And honestly." she continuously bit back on her bottom lip nervously. "I know the notes talking about him."

"Right so… what now?" Richard asked taking swift steps towards her and resting his hands on her upper arms.

Charm looked down towards the ground, her biting fastened and was causing her lips to swell. Richard could tell she was nervous about something much more then the fact he was alive. He rubbed his arms up and down hers as if trying to assure her it was alright. "It's… well…you…"

Suddenly the front door flew open, Raven and Garfield were heading out but stopped upon seeing the two. Raven released Garfield's hand instantly folding them across her chest, her eye brow raised, she caught the guilty expression across her sisters face. "What are you two doing?"

"Talking." Charm replied all too quickly.

"About what?" Raven pressured on.

"I know a-"

"The fact that Isaiah and I are practically back together." Charm interrupted quickly, loudly and over the top of him.

It got her looks from all off them, confusion from the two boys and an even harsher glare from her sister. "Is that so…" Her voice was dangerous and it put Charm on edge but she quickly nodded.

Richard glanced at Charm before slowly nodding. "Yeah, that's what she was telling me."

"Come on Rae, we got to go get dinner." Garfield whined wrapping his hand back around Raven's and pulling her towards his car.

As Raven passed the two she spoke. "You should go inside, Charm, it's getting cold."

"Y…yeah." Charm replied keeping her stare on the floor.

Richard took a hold of Charm's upper arm and quickly pulled her just inside the house before pushing her up against the wall forcing her to look at him, to which she did with wide eyes. "What is going on?" He demanded.

"Nothing." She lied, she lied and he knew. "I can't tell you Rich… it's difficult…"

"If its difficult then you can tell me, I'm your best friend." He insisted keeping his firm on her tight.

"Rich don't make me tell you." She pleaded, her eyes trying to find anywhere to look but into his. "Please."

Richard's lip curled. "I promised Iris I'd look after you. I promised Raven I'd look after you and I promise Isaiah that I'd keep you from harm because he knows you tell me things, you tell me everything just like I tell you everything, we are best friend Charm so I wont force you but are you in danger?"

Charm sighed, fidgeted on the spot then finally looked into his eyes. "No." She lied… but it passed as the truth because it was what she so desperately wanted to believe. "I'm not in danger…"

He stared in her eyes for a good minute and a half before loosening his grip on her upper arms. "I hope that wasn't a lie, Charm." He sighed pulling her against his chest. "Stay out of danger… please, if not for me then for Isaiah."

All she could manage to do was nod, if she spoke her voice would crack and he would have known she was lying; but she wasn't sure if she was lying, was she in danger? Would her helping Raven kill their father be dangerous? She wasn't sure. "Love you, Rich." She said softly, arms around him, returning his hug.

"I love you too." He replied kissing her on the top of her head.

He then lead her by hand down the hallway and towards the television where the others were watching it, well it was more background noise to their talking. Charm sat silently in between Richard and Isaiah mauling over all her options while the others talking about mundane things. Half hour later Raven and Garfield had returned with the eleven boxes of pizza, to which Raven made a comment on how it was 'too many bloody boxes.' They ate dinner over the table, laughing and joking with each other but Raven kept sending Charm sharp glares which threw her sister a little. Once they had finished devouring the pizza's Terra demanded pizza's, everyone agreed but Raven, Karen and Victor who excused themselves.

Charm asked Isaiah to bring her back because it was too cold for her to want to go out with them and went for a shower to continue her deep in thought thoughts. Everyone else had left for ice-cream and Raven sent them a wave before shutting the door. She wasn't sure where Victor and Karen had gone but she could have only guessed it was off somewhere together. She watched the new for fifteen minutes before a 'R.I.P' display came on from their school massacre, she quickly switched off the television with a growl, pushing up off the lounge to head towards her room.

Charm saw Raven walk passed her, not even glancing up at her. "Raven?" She called, but Raven simply ignored her and continued to her room, Charm snarled and followed after her. "Raven." She repeated once she entered Raven's room, Raven was at her dresser going through her clothes. "Raven! Stop ignoring me! We need to talk about this! About a lot of things!" She yelled in frustration as Raven simply continued to pick out her pyjamas.

"We don't need to talk about anything Charm." Raven replied pulling out her silky dark purple night gown.

"Raven! You've kept this secret from us for over a month! You lost a _**baby**_-"

"Shut up!" Raven snapped throwing down her gown. "Just shut up right now."

"No Raven!" Charm shot back. "You are too detached! Show some emotion!"

"Its dead! It's gone! Forget about it!"

"Rae. Talk to me."

"That 'baby' was conceived because I was drugged! It was practically rape! But no! I'll tell the little girl about my big freaking problems, because she is someone I could do that with!"

"I'm not a little girl Raven." Charm growled, her arms crossed against her chest.

"A little girl." Raven retorted. "One who tries to kill herself when life's too hard."

Ouch. That one hurt and it showed all over Charm's face, Raven would have felt guilty if she wasn't so pissed. But she was pissed and this was just making her worse. "I'm just trying to help." She whispered bitting nervously on her sleeve.

"Well don't." She snapped bending down to pick up her night gown. "Stop trying to fix me when you can barely fix yourself." She headed for the door pushing passed her sister, ramming her shoulder. "Don't annoy me again."

Charm lunged forward and grasped onto her wrist. "Stop it!" She cried, tears once again found their way into her eyes. "Stop being a bitch…"

"Let go of me Charmian." She warned, tone violent.

Charm shook her head and tightened her grip. "No." She said stubbornly. "You need to talk about it."

Raven spun around, slapping her harshly as she did so, forcing her head to tilt to the side, but her grasp didn't loosen. Raven grew angrier and slapped her again but harder. "Let me go!" She yelled striking her sister once more.

Charm stayed silent as Raven continued to strike her, getting no response Raven growled and back handed her hard, she fell to the ground at that, the hit was so hard she had lost her grasp. A hand instantly went up to the cheek Raven had back handed, she looked up at her with wide eyes. That was when Raven saw how much she had hit her sister, blood trickled from her lip, her right cheek red from the continuous slaps, while the left cheek had bruised violently already.

"Shit…" Raven muttered, eyes scanning over her face. She didn't know what else to do so she turned and quickly left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

'_Shit, shit, shit!'_ Her head screamed as she walked down the hallways, her sister had just pissed her off! _'Shit!'_ why did she have to keep pushing? Why couldn't she just have let it go? _'because she loves you!'_ her mind screamed. _'SHIT!'_ She headed for the front door, ripping it open before heading out it and down the patio steps.

Suddenly she felt her arm rip back, stopping her movement, she snapped around to see Charm gripping onto her arm like her life depended on it. "If you wont talk to me, I'll tell Garfield."

Without even thinking she had punched her square in the stomach, anger and rage on her face. "You will do no such thing!"

Charm fell onto her knees, hands over her stomach in pain. "I love you Rae… you're not leaving this house."

The weather was cold and horrible, Charm shivered in the harsh wind, she was in her pyjamas where as Raven still had her every day clothes. "Go inside Charm." Raven hissed.

Charm shook her head, icy wind freezing her body. "Not unless you come with me… I can tell you're in pain."

"Of course I'm in pain! I didn't bloody well think this would affect me so bad! Whenever I see a baby pass by, or a pregnant woman I think shit! That could have been me! Every shitty little baby ad about shit they need hurts to all hell! I didn't want this to affect me Charm! I don't want to think about the child I lost! A little boy or bloody girl! I didn't know! I wanted to know! Hell I never wanted to get pregnant but hearing that I was then it died! That broke my heart Charmian! It bloody well smashed it into tiny pieces!" She was crying, even though she hadn't realised. Tears fell down Charm's cheeks as well as she stared wide eyed at her sister. "All I do is think about it. All I wonder is what it would have been like. I'm not saying I wanted a child, let alone Malchior's kid but I…"

"You never got the chance…" Charm whispered, she sat on the floor staring up at her sister, her teeth chattered together in the freezing cold night air but she didn't care.

Raven nodded. "Exactly…"

"Do you feel a little better now that its out?" She whispered. Raven simply nodded, dropping her head in embarrassment, she had hurt her sister… just because she wanted to help her. "And… what about…dad…" Charm's voice was tiny but Raven heard all the same.

"I'm still going to kill him." Raven answered harshly. "Are you with me?"

'_No!'_ Her mind screamed, but her mouth said differently. "Yes…"

"But we'll talk about that after this trip… wont we?"

'_No! Please say no! You don't want to do this!'_ But again she betrayed herself and simply nodded her head sadly. "…yes…"

Karen and Victor stood with wide eyes, they were not supposed to have over heard that whole conversation. Karen turned to look towards Victor, shock the only emotion across her face. "I don't think I should tell everyone I'm pregnant…"

* * *

The man in the shadows kept his eyes on the two girls in the cold, a smirk coming to his lips. "Your daddy is waiting for you, girlss." He whispered into the darkness.


	24. Love

**Alright hey guys, I know its been ages, I know! But here it is, will talk more next chapter, so tired right now lol!**

**But Three things I will say!**

**First sign this! a href="."Get a 6th season for Teen Titans Petition | GoPetition/a  
**

**Second, I've been working on my book and I was wondering if any of you would like to read chapter one, give me some thoughts? If so just add it in ur review :P**

**Third, thanks to everyone who review last chapter! I love you and hope you enjoy this. it's a little rushed towards the end but that's just to skip the boring bits.**

**Review! :D**

**Love you all!**

**Charm!**

**P.S next chapter is big, thats why this one is short!  
P.P.S or is it P.S.S... w/e I'm sorry if this is shit! D:  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The car head lights steamed through the darkness, within two seconds they were blinding Raven as the cars came to a stop. Raven held a hand up in front of her eyes, trying to stop it from shinning to brightly. The car engines switched off, lights following before the car doors swung open.

"What are you two doing out here?" Garfield was the first to speak, not even half way out of the car yet.

"Charm? It's freezing out here. What are you doing?" Isaiah spoke next shutting the car.

Charm kept her eyes on Raven, unsure of whether to move or not. All Raven could do was stare down at her sister in reply, the blood still trickled down her lip; one cheek bruised badly the other bright red.

"What are you both doing?" Garth asked just as curiously as the other two boys.

Charm's eyes slowly found their way to the ground, inhaling a deep breath. She got onto her feet sluggishly; her stomach hurting from the punch Raven had thrown. She placed her hand on her stomach and groaned at the pain it caused her to stand up straight. "Nothing…" She finally said lamely.

She stared at Raven with her back towards everyone else but she could feel their eyes burning holes in her back. "Turn around." Richard called out.

Charm ran her tongue along her bottom lip which stung at the touch, it tasted like blood. She lifted her hand and ran it across her chin, pulling it into view to see that blood that now stained her hand; she sighed dropping her hand to fall by her side. Raven looked from Charm to the group of people standing behind her, they were going to go off at her, and she just knew it.

Charm turned to face the group, an uncomfortable look upon her face. "You did this too her!" Richard yelled instantly, pointing a finger towards Raven.

"No." Charm replied. "It was my own fault; I pushed on something I shouldn't."

"What have you done to her?" Isaiah was next to yell, rushing forward to Charm's side, pulling her against his chest.

Raven stayed silent, she knew that they were all staring at her but she didn't know what to say. "It really was my fault." Charm muttered from Isaiah's chest.

Isaiah held Charm by the shoulders, moving her to arms length away. "Look at your face!"

"Rae?" Garfield called out. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Raven grunted in reply, wrapping her arms across her stomach, almost in a guilty way.

"I pushed it too far that's all." Charm tired again to cover for her sister.

"Charm-"

"No. It's my fault, I pushed way to hard on something I shouldn't have… had no right-"

"Stop it, Charm." Karen called out from the doorway. Everyone turned to look towards her; she stood with her hand gripped on the door. "Enough."

The colour, or whatever was left, drained from Raven's face as she stared at Karen. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." She replied. "You two can't keep this to yourselves, it's too big and it'll destroy you both."

"Karen, don't." Charm pulled out of Isaiah's grasp to look at her. "Not like this."

"Raven isn't going to tell!" Karen snapped back.

"This isn't for you to tell!" Raven hissed. "Stay. Out. Of. It."

"We are family, Raven, we can help you.""Karen! It's not yours to tell!" Charm yelled, hands in tight fists. "Let her."

"She won't tell them." Karen said softly with a shake of her head solemnly.

"I will, just not yet." There was desperation in her voice and everyone picked up on it.

"I can't let you wait that long, Raven." Karen insisted. "Look at how you attacked your sister."

Raven released a harsh breath, turning her eyes onto her sister who was already staring at her, bruised and bleeding. "I…""You lost a baby, Raven."

Raven felt the tears build up in her eyes, blurring her vision and for a moment no one spoke, tears formed in Charm's eyes, looking at her sister who looked so small right now. No one else moved, unsure of what exactly what was happening. "What?" Garfield managed to speak first.

"You had no right!" Raven yelled pointing a finger at Karen. "You stupid bitch." She turned and ran, bolted off away from everyone else, she didn't care where.

Charm went to run after her but a grip on her arm stopped her; she turned back around to look at Isaiah. He shook his head a no before pulling her back against him, even if she struggled the slightest.

After a moment Garfield took off after her, running full speed to reach her before he could loose her. No one else moved or spoke, still incredibly confused about what the hell just happened. The harsh wind blew through them all forcing shivers from them all.

Isaiah ran his fingertips along Charm's arm until they entangled with hers. "Let's get you inside."

"Yeah… we should all get inside." Richard spoke up, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

The group hesitated slightly, uncomfortable almost. Isaiah was the first to move, leading Charm by hand into the house. The others slowly followed, piling into the warm house, escaping from the freezing air.

* * *

Karen stormed around their room in a fit of rage; she would walk back to the suitcase, which lay open on the bed, to throw in some clothes angrily. Victor sat just next to it watching his girlfriend mutter angry words under her breath.

"Karen…" He said softly, getting tired watching her storm around the room. "Anger isn't good for the baby."

"The baby we can't even talk about?" Karen threw down a shirt she had scrunched up in her hands. "Because everything around here surrounds those two brats!"

"Honey. You don't mean that." Victor sighed rubbing his temples.

Karen stopped moving and looked over towards him. "We aren't safe around them Victor. Their father isn't dead, we both know that. Do you want to risk our baby too?"

"Karen… these girls are like family to me. Every single one of those people out there is. I know you've never been as close to them as me but I love them. Those two brats are my little sisters. I can't just leave them." He paused and stood up. "But if shit hit the fan again I'd do everything in my power to get you to safety, but until then I can't leave them."

He expected her to yell at him, get angry, something. But she simply smiled at him. "You will be a great father."

He grinned. "Hell yeah I will."

She let out a laugh and moved towards him to fall into his awaiting arms. "I love you, Victor."

"You too my bumble bee."

* * *

Garfield ran at full speed, ignoring any thoughts in his head… right now all that mattered was Raven, not any thing else but finding her… the forest surrounding the home were dangerous and she could easily get lost. His breathing was harsh, the cold air made it hard to suck in the air he needed to keep up this pace, but he needed to do it. The darkness made it hard to work out anything that wasn't two feet in front of him and he found himself stumbling quite a few times over twigs and tree branches, cursing under his breath every time he almost stacked it.

"Raven?" He called out into the cold darkness. "Rae? Come on!"

Only silence answered him.

A worry came over him, something could have happened to her because he didn't follow straight after her, he waited. _"Shit!" _His mind screamed at him, he was such an _idiot._

Suddenly he heard it, a soft cry that was coming from the distance, he knew it was Raven's cry, who else would it have been? He found himself running for the noise, heart pounding against his rib cage. His hot breath showed itself in the cold as he ran from the noise, hearing it become louder the closer he went in the right direction.

He came into a clearing and saw her, his panic calmed but only the slightest. She was hunched over herself on the ground, crying. "Raven…"

Raven's head shot up to look up at him, her eyes and nose puffy and red from crying. "Gar…"

"You told me…" He stopped and took a deep breathe. "Are you alright?"

Her grip on her ankle tightened in an angry way. "Why do you even care if I'm alright?" She snapped. "I lied to you! More then once."

"You were scared." Garfield replied softly, he took a step towards her, careful not to scare her off into running again. "Are you alright?" He tried again.

"I… I fell over…" She turned to look down at her ankle. "I think it's twisted…"

He took more steps towards her until he was just in front of her. He bent down and placed his hand on her ankle. "Does this hurt?" She flinched and pulled her leg away from him before he had put any pressure on it at all. "I'd say it's fractured."

Raven's eyes travelled from her ankle up to Garfield's face and into his eyes, he was already staring at her, greeting her stunning blue eyes. "…I'm…. I'm so sorry." Her voice broke but she refused to let herself cry.

"It's alright…" He swallowed hard, although proving no relief. "… It was his… wasn't it?"

Raven stayed silent, she heard the hurt in his voice and it broke her heart. She nodded her head pathetically before letting it drop in embarrassment. "That… that night he drugged me…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't… I … you'd hate me…"

Garfield stared at her in surprise, but she didn't notice, she stared down at the ground. He moved forward and threw his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. "Don't ever think I'd hate you Raven."

She pushed away from him, so hard she almost fell backwards. "Did you not see what I did to Charm? I attacked her! She just tried to help me and I hit her over and over again until she bled!" She was crying as she yelled. "I'm just like my father!"

"You are nothing like him!"

"I am his daughter! When Charm pissed me off all I wanted to do was hit her! I wanted to hit her hard!""You were angr-"

"That is no excuse!" She roared. "None! It never ever can be! He was always drunk and angry with his life that's why he beat be daily! I let myself become him!" The tears didn't stop falling and she wasn't trying to stop them either. "I knew I was hurting her too… I just didn't care."

"Is that why you ended up outside?" His voice was soft, kind… He simply stared at her from his crouched position.

"I… I noticed what I did to her…" She whispered. "She looked up at me with pained eyes… and that was because of me…"

"See. You're nothing like your father." He inched towards her slowly. "You had a moment where you could let your anger out and you did, it's only human."

"But Charm-""Charm was willing to protect you no matter what." He interrupted. "She is no where near mad at you.""I don't deserve a sister like her…" She turned from the ground up into his eyes before adding. "…Or a boyfriend like you."

"I'll always love you, Raven." He whispered. "Nothing will ever change that."

He hadn't prepared for what happened next, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had thrown him off balance and they both crashed to the floor but she didn't care, she buried her head into his chest and cried. She would only ever show this person to him… he had a way about him… she loved him. Garfield smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her as close to him as humanly possible. He stared up at the brightly shining stars and let her get it all out, just holding her.

Isaiah had finished patching up Charm's lip the best he could, her cheek still horribly bruised but all she could worry about was Raven, it was one of many things he loved about her. The others had gone off as soon as they entered the house, unsure of what else to do but their own thing until everything was sorted. He had pulled her onto the lounge not much longer after he had patched her up and they laid together from then on.

Charm rested her head against Isaiah's chest, a gentle thumping rhythm sounding through her ears. Her arms wrapped around him, his around her, legs intertwined. His fingers traced loose circles across her back lazily. "Are you sure you're okay?" Isaiah finally broke the silence between them, ever so quietly.

She wiggled into a more comfortable position for her, melting more into him. "Promise." She merely whispered in reply.

"I love you Charmian." His voice was soft, gentle… he was staring down at her, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. "Always."

"You…you too." She murmured in a sleepy state, soft breathing soon followed and he knew she had fallen asleep.

She looked so at peace, her face was tilted to the side, eyes shut as she rested against his chest; her silky black hair sprawled around them, ever so long now. She had put back on some of the weight but was still far too skinny but she was getting there. Her skin was like porcelain and so soft to touch, her red lips so full and lovely. He loved this girl, no, he loved this woman. She was what completes him. She was his best friend… soul mate.

He heard the front door screech open and looked over his shoulder to see the door open. Garfield was first in his vision until Raven limped in behind him, arm around his neck for support. "You guys alright?" He asked softly, trying not to wake Charm.

"We're good." Garfield answered, firm arm around Raven's waist.

"How is Charm?" Raven asked softly, she limped over to the couch with Garfield's assistance.

"She was worried sick about you." Isaiah answered, he ran his hand down her back affectionately. "We all were."

Raven looked down at her sister with a love in her eyes, even after she attacked her; Charm was still worried about her. "…. How bad is it…?

"I'm not going to lie Rae… you smacked her pretty hard." Isaiah sighed out. "The bruising on her cheek is crazy… but luckily nothing was broken."

"I didn't-""It's alright Raven. She knows that and it was what she kept explaining to me." Isaiah interrupted. "She doesn't hate you for it."

"Of course she doesn't…" Raven muttered under her breath. "She's the perfect sister."

"Go get some sleep Rae." Isaiah said softly. "I'll be taking Charm to bed soon."

Raven took a glance at Garfield before giving a small nod. "If you don't marry her soon Isaiah. I will kill you." She added before limping off with a chuckling Garfield helping her.

* * *

Richard laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling; Kori lay next to him, both silent. His right hand held onto her left, entangling their fingers together. He was confused with everything that had gone on with Raven and Charm, Karen seemed pretty shitty with Raven for not telling anyone and feeling the need to force it out, yes she hurt Charm but she noticed her mistake.

"What are you thinking?" Kori whispered, breaking his concentration.

"A lot of things, Korz." He answered with a sigh. "Trying to work out a lot of things but it isn't working."

"Perhaps you should stop." Kori whispered. "Just for a little."

"I wish I could, you have no idea how much so." He sighed once more

"You cannot control life. I have tried and learned."

"I know. I can't seem to figure it out either."

"It is not always for you to know."

Richard turned his head to the right, catching her eyes as he did so. Her eyes were so beautiful, he had forgotten how much so. It had been awhile since he had just stared into her lovely eyes. "You're right."

"Losing Amanda has made me see that life is very short." Her voice was no more then a whisper. "It is hard knowing she will not return home… but she is else where now… with Iris."

"She is." Richard agreed.

Kori moved towards him swiftly and kissed him full on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as best she could in the position they were in. Richard was a little surprised by her sudden movement but returned the kiss without a second thought; he pulled her on top of him, forcing her to straddle him, deepening the kiss.

A soft knock on the door sounded and Richard let out a groan in annoyance. "What?""Interrupting am I?" Isaiah's voice snicked from the other side of the door."What do you want?" He hissed."I need you to go with me somewhere tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright!' Richard snapped. "Now go away."

Isaiah laughed at that, they heard faint footsteps of him walking away, the laughter following with him. Richard let out a sigh, staring up at the girl above him. "Sorry."

"It was not your fault." She smiled her bright smile, forcing him to smile back at her. "I love you, Richard."

He stared at her for a moment, his heart pounded in his ears; she sat on his stomach looking down at him with loving eyes. "I love you too, Kori." He whispered pulling her down to kiss him once more.

* * *

Terra rested her head against Roy's chest; she was wrapped up in the covered staring at the ceiling. "You were mad." She said into the silence.

"Huh?" Roy grunted turning his head slightly to look at her.

"That Raven hit Charm." She answered turning her gaze to meet his. "It pissed you off, I could tell. Then and now."

"Not my problem." Roy shrugged effortlessly, his voice distant.

"Don't do that, Roy." She whispered. "Don't disconnect yourself."

"It's all I can do right now, Terra. I feel different, disconnected… like I can't understand why she wouldn't want to be with me." He brought his hand up and palmed himself in the head. "This is stupid."

"A little." Terra agreed. "But at least your coping with your feelings somehow."

"I guess it takes a while to get over love." He grunted.

Terra rolled over and on top of him, straddling his hips, looking down at her. He looked up at her but didn't say anything; she leaned down and gently kissed him lips. "I know I'm no Charm, I'm very different from her… but I can be the one for you."

"I know you can." Roy said softly, running his hands along her back. "I just need a little more time before I dive into anything serious with you, I don't want to ruin this chance with you."

"I can give you time, Roy, but I can't give you forever."

* * *

The night passed quickly once all had let sleep take them, although most of their dreams were filled with nightmares, morning arrived quickly for each of them. Garth was first awake, in the kitchen making breakfast for the others, unable to spend another moment doing nothing. Next to wake was Raven, she had limped into the kitchen to make herself some tea, but to her surprise Garth had already made her one as it sat on the counter waiting for her."Thanks…" She said softly, taking the mug into her hands.

"No problem. I've been doing nothing long enough." He replied pulling open the over door. "Iris wouldn't want me too keep moping."

Raven stared down at the brownish liquid in her mug, blowing softly on it. "No… she wouldn't…"

"I can have a look at your ankle if you want. I have studied medicine."

Raven glanced down at her ankle which she subconsciously lifted off the ground. "Oh… that would save a trip to the doctor…"

"Here." Garth said quickly taking her hand and gently leading her over to a seat; he pulled it out from under the table and sat her down. "How did it happen?" He asked bending down to get a proper look.

"I fell over something in the woods." She answered in a monotone, watching him inspect her foot.

He pressed down on her foot and she pulled it away with a yelp. "It's fractured." He sighed standing up. "I'll go get someone to wrap it."

Raven nodded in silence, the pain in her foot was now throbbing. She watched him leave the room before she grabbed onto her ankle and cursed, that had hurt a lot more then what she let on.

"Sorry I should have been a little more careful," His voice scared her; she gripped onto her ankle in fright before releasing it just as quickly with a hiss of pain. "Sorry."

"Bastard." Raven muttered, face twisted into one of pain.

"Yeah, yeah." He made his way towards her, bandage in his hand. "This will only help support it; you'll need to see a doctor when you get the chance."

"Thank you…" Raven said softly watching him start to wrap her ankle.

He stayed silent for a moment, careful to make it tight but not too tired. "Did… you talk to someone… about the baby…"

Raven's grip on the chair tightened and her body tensed. "Nothing to talk about." She grunted.

"I'm always here, Rae. I don't mind listening if you ever need it." He finished bandaging her ankle and looked up at her. "My mum lost a baby about seven years ago now… I saw how it affected her but she refused to talk about it, she sucked herself into her work and never looked back. She isn't happy but it's so far buried now it doesn't feel like we can help her now."

Raven stared at him; all she could manage to do was breathe, unevenly at that. "I'm… not ready…" She all but whispered.

"And that's understandable… But don't bury it too deep either, Rae. We all care about you; you aren't on your own." A soft smile appeared on his features. "You have a sister who loves you more anything and a boyfriend who does as well."

Raven gave him a small smile, Terra walked into the kitchen smelling the food as she did so. "Something smells good… and I better be able to get some!" she looked down at the two of them and grinned sheepishly. "Did I interrupt?"

"No, it's alright, breakfast will be ready soon." Garth replied making his way back towards the kitchen.

Terra gave a small smile to Raven who returned the polite greeting. It wasn't long before everyone else had awoken to the smell of food and made their way down to the kitchen, they each spoke politely towards each other but where still uncomfortable about what had happened with Raven the night before, Raven could tell that a pair of eyes were always on her but she refused to let it both her, she avoided looking at anyone.

Once breakfast was done Isaiah asked to see the boys privately in the sunroom, the girls left to get ready for the day, while Isaiah led the boy to the sunroom right at the back of the house.

Once they were inside the sunroom the boys took a seat on the couches around the room, the sun streamed in from the windows warming their skin, Roy lounged across the two seat couch he had claimed, leaning into it and soaking up the sun.

Isaiah looked at the boys in front of him, piece of paper between his finger tips. "I want us to enter this." He leaned over and paced the paper to Richard's awaiting hands. "I _need_ us to do this."

"What for?" Garth asked, taking the paper from Richard's grasp.

"its part of my plan, can't tell you much more then that…" Isaiah replied.

"Why isn't Charm here? She's the singer, piano player." Richard asked frowning at the fact the paper was no longer in his hands.

"It's part of my plan." He insisted. "So will you at least think about it?"

"I'm down with it." Garth said instantly. "With you no matter what."

"Thanks man." Isaiah smiled. "Roy, Rich, I need you to come with me somewhere, if you don't mind."

"Alright." Both boys answered together, making their move to stand up.

"Wait." Garfield spoke as soon as his eyes landed on the piece of paper. "This is tomorrow?"

"Yeah, so if you're down for it, practice will be this afternoon." Isaiah glanced over his shoulder and smirk at him.

* * *

Charm stared at her sister, far too obviously. She pretended to be waiting for the kettle to boil but her eyes peered at her. Raven sat on the couch with a book rest on her lap catching into her sisters obvious staring.

"What?" Raven snapped she slammed her book shut in annoyance.

"Wh…what?" Charm stuttered fiddling with the cup in front of her, pretending to actually do something."Charmian you're staring at me." She sighed, unfolding her legs to place her feet on the floor. "So what?"

"I'm… I'm not." She flushed. "I'm staring at this… cup…" She stared down at the plain white mug, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You know you are a terrible liar." Raven sighed. She placed her book gently on the table in front of her before rising to her feet. "Ask me. I owe you that much."

Charm stared at her for a moment, unsure of how to proceed, clearly not expecting this. "Erm…"

"Charm?" The word came out a little more irritated then what she was hoping for. "You can ask me anything."

"… you okay?" Her voice was tiny, almost scared that she said the wrong thing.

Raven sighed staring at her sister who stood in the kitchen nervously. She had made her scared of coming to her and that made her stomach summersault. She moved towards Charm and although she didn't move Raven could see the worry in her eyes. She reached Charm and threw her arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug. "I am sorry, for everything."

Charm stared blankly for a moment, unable to force her body into moving. Once her arms finally started to move she reached up and grasped onto her sister. "It's okay."

"I'm so sorry for hitting you when all you wanted to do was help." Raven whispered, giving a squeeze.

"You were angry.""That's no excuse, Charm. No one should hurt you, ever. Being your big sister I should be protecting you, not hurting you." Raven pulled her back by the shoulders to look into her dark blue eyes, her black hair partly covering her face, Raven stared at her, she looked just like her and she had never really noticed it before. "I won't ever do that again. I won't ever put you in danger like that again." Charm slowly nodded her head and Raven pulled her back against her in a hug. "I love you…"

"You too sis…" Charm whispered in reply, small smile crossing her lips.

"It's good to see you two hugging." Richard spoke as the three boys entered the room. "I'm sorry about yelling at you last night Rae."

Raven didn't let the grip on her sister go. "I deserved it." She said quietly.

Charm looked over Raven's shoulder at the boys. "Are you going out?"

"Yeah, we'll be back soon though, okay?" Isaiah answered her in the sweetest voice.

"Okay." Charm smiled, holding onto her sister even still.

* * *

Kori sat on the end of her bed, hands clasped in her lap. She would spend most of her time this way. _"No one notices."_ A sigh escaped her lips; life was just much too sad these days. Her sister death only made her numb now, she felt nothing but numb.

"Hey Korz." Garfield said softly, giving two swift knocks on her door.

She looked up towards the door, quickly wiping away the two stray tears. "Y…yes?"

"Hey… you've been sitting up here for a while." Terra added from just behind Garfield, peering over his shoulder.

"We were both a little worried."

Kori looked at her two first as they simply stared back at her. "I am alright…""Korz, we aren't blind." Terra sighed; she put her hands on Garfield's shoulders and forced him to march towards her. "We can tell you aren't coping."

"Who can?" Kori replied bluntly.

Terra and Garfield swapped a glance between them before both moving to take a seat either side of her, placing a hand each on her hands. "You can let us in you know." Garfield said softly.

The tears formed straight away, pooling in her eyes just wanting to explode. "I feel very numb." She said softly, holding back the tears that so wanted to fall.

"It's okay to feel sadness or anger about what happened." said Terra.

"Or even confusion." Garfield added.

"I do not know what I feel, my sister is dead, and one of my dear friends is dead…" Her head dropped. "I do not know what I feel; I just wish it to stop hurting my heart." The tears fell from her eyes. "I just wish to forget. It hurts too much."

Terra looked over towards Garfield, tears visible within her own eyes. "Everyone's heart hurts when they loose someone dear to them, Kori. It takes time for ones heart to heal and even if it does manage to heal the scar will always be there. The best you can do is remember the person as they lived their life, that way their existence won't ever be forgotten. Forgetting someone is not a cure, it is probably the worse thing you could do. Their life is worth remembering Kori. Every smile they brought onto your face is something you should cherish."

Both girls stared at him with wide eyes full of tears, Terra quickly wiped at her eyes using her free hand. "She's really had an impact on you…"

"thank you, Gar." Kori whispered, she turned to him and pulled him into a hug. "thank you."

* * *

Richard pulled up to the place Isaiah had told them to go; he glanced across to Isaiah once the car was parked. "This it?"

"Yeah." Isaiah answered, he pushed the car door open and climbed out.

Roy sat in the back of the car for a moment staring at the shop in front of them, he knew this was going to happen but he couldn't help the stinging feeling in his heart as he stared at the shop's name in bold letters across its doorways, almost mockingly. **True Silver's Jewellery**

"What are we doing here?" Richard mused shutting the car door once he had exited.

"He's buying Charm a ring…" He tried to make the words come out as normal as possible but they came out choked.

Richard looked from Roy to Isaiah, a smile started to play on his lips. "Are you?"

A look of pure happiness came onto his features as he stared at the shop ahead of him. "When she was laying on the lounge with me… everything fell into prospective… she's the one for me, I know that… I always have known but… staring at her today I just knew… I have to ask her to marry me, all secrets are out of the way and I can't image my life without her."

Roy took a deep breath and just sat for a moment, and then once the moment was over he climbed out of the car and put a hand on his shoulder. "Congrats mate." He said warmly.

"Why did you bring us though? Not that I'm no more then happy." Rich spoke, locking the car.

"Well. Richard she's your best friend and Roy you've spent the longest time shopping with Charm so you know her style. Plus she loves you both very much; I think she'd be happy knowing you both helped pick the ring." Isaiah replied giving them both a smile. "I'm going to ask her when we finish the first performance song tomorrow night."

"That's great Isaiah." Richard grinned.

"Yeah man, that is." Roy agreed with a small smile. "You guys belong together."

"I know how you feel about her, Roy, please don't think that I'm doing this to spite yo-""No mate." Roy spoke up instantly, interrupting Isaiah. "I'm honoured you asked me along to pick her ring."

"Between the three of us, we should be able to pick a ring for Charm that just screams her." Isaiah grinned.

* * *

The boys had returned an hour later, the others were scattered throughout the house, Isaiah got Roy and Rich to get Garth and Gar while he went to look for Raven, he found her in her room reading a book, he slowly entered and shut the door behind him, uncomfortable and nervous he sat down on the single arm chair near the door.

Raven looked up at Isaiah as he sat at the other end of the room uncomfortably, unsure of something. She placed her book down, folded her arms, frown forming on her face. "What?"

Isaiah pulled on the collar of his shirt. "Gee not too patient are you?"

"It's been five minutes." She sighed. "Isaiah just tell me."He heisted once again before diving into his pants pocket and pulled out a small blue box, Raven stared at the box unable to do much else. "I want to ask you if I could take Charm's hand in marriage." He lifted the lid of the box to reveal the beautiful ring.

Raven looked at the ring; it screamed Charm, eight small pink diamonds on either side of the large square shaped diamond in the middle of the ring, sitting on a gold band. A smile came onto her features. "It's about time, Isaiah!"

What happened next surprised him; she moved towards him and put her arms around him, hugging him. "So you approve?"

"I think she'd kill me if I didn't." Raven replied.

Isaiah smiled. "Don't tell her though okay?"

"I won't."

* * *

The boys disappeared for the rest of the afternoon, practicing in the sunroom for their big performance; the girls had retired to bed after dinner while the boys practised late into the night.

The next day passed quickly, the boy spent it practicing just before they had to leave for the pub to play; the girls had spent the day doing others things while Victor and Karen watched movies all day, quite content. The boys left for the pub before the others to set up, the girls left not much later, all but Charm who told them she needed a bit long to finish up and that she'd meet them there.

Richard noticed Isaiah pacing up and down; he kept moving back to the curtain and tilting it to the side to look out at the crowd. "She isn't here yet, but she will be."

The curtains slipped from Isaiah's grasp, falling back to close; a sigh escaping him. "She's late."

"She normally is." Roy replied tapping his drum sticks together lazily. "You know that."

"She knew this was important." He muttered in reply.

"Rae sent her a text message." Garfield spoke up this time, a mouth full of chips making it slightly harder to understand. "She said that Charm said she was coming just finishing up getting dressed, that was like ten minutes ago."

"You good with her mate?" Garth asked he leant up against the wall, arms folded. "After the whole baby thing?"

"Yeah." Garfield replied running a hand through his freshly dyed green hair. "We had a long talk about it."

"Good. I'm glad for you." Garth replied.

"Yeah… She's doing alright now."

"That's great for her." Roy said.

"Come on, we need to get ready to go on." Richard spoke, bending down to pick up his base guitar."She's too late." Isaiah sighed feeling uneasy.

"She'll be here, mate." Roy assured, giving him a pat on his shoulder. "Just chill."

"She's going to say yes anyway." Garfield smiled in a teasing way, grinning upon seeing Isaiah's face turn right red.

* * *

Charm walked through the lounge room, head tilted as she looped her earring through her ear; a soft tune hummed from her lips, she made her way for the coffee table to grab her hand bag. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her, one around her waist the other over her mouth, her eyes went wide and a scream tried to escape but none could. These arms were not familiar. She threw her legs forward to try and kick herself free, kicking over the side table, vase smashing to pieces on the ground.

"Keep her quiet!" A deep voice growled, she couldn't see these men, they were behind her but that didn't stop her from kicking her legs to get away from them, even if proving unsuccessful.

"I'm trying." The man holding her replied in a growl, his grip tightening around her body, but that didn't stop Charm kicking over whatever she could.

The one from behind came into her view, a black balaclava covering his face, piercing green eyes only visible part of him and it froze her to the core. "Well at least we don't need to make it look like there was a struggle." His voice snickered, he moved forward and grabbed onto her wrist bringing it towards him. Charm could do nothing more then stare at the situation she was in with wide eyes.

"Hurry up." The other muttered moving his hand front her mouth down to her neck.

"Let me go!" Charm cried out instantly trying her hardest to ignore the squeezing sensation around her neck, although it caused her to gag.

"Shut up, bitch." The one holding her wrist muttered slapping her across her already bruised cheek before pulling out the butches' knife. Charm froze instantly at the sight of the knife her legs stopped kicking and the colour drained from her face, after everything she's been through she was going to die like this? Some random robbers?

The man with the knife placed it against her wrist pushing down and sliding it across, a scream of pain came from Charm as the knife ran across her skin. "Not too deep idiot!" The one holding her hollered. "He'll kill us if we turn up with her dead!"

Charm watched with wide eyes as the blood spilled from her wrist, her arm shaking at the shock. "I won't kill her." The other muttered letting the blood fall to the floor, he placed the knife between his jeans and belt. "Give me it now."

She could do nothing but stare as the one holding her passed something to the man in front of her, she wasn't sure what it was but as soon as it was passed to him he held it over her nose and mouth, she tried to scream but it was muffled, then she felt herself loose grip on reality.

Charm slummed and the man holding her lifted her up into his arms, she was out cold. "She better not die."

The blood continued to fall from her wrist as the other man went through the lounge room stabbing the couch cushion with the bloodied knife, making as much of a mess as possible. "She won't die, now get her in the car and get her blood on the front door." He muttered not even bothering to look up at him.

He muttered at his partner but took Charm out of the lounge room; her body flopped in his arms as her blood trailed behind them. He reached the front door and gently lifted up her wounded arm and rubbed it against the door, smudging her blood against it. Then made his way to the van parked out the front of the house. "Sorry bout this." He whispered softly, making his way towards the van.

"God what did he do?" A woman asked staring at the passed out girl in his arms. "You were told NOT to kill her." Her voice angered.

"I said that to him Ms." He answered nervously, readjusting her in his arms. "She's not dead yet though.

She pulled open the back door or the van, turning towards him afterwards, arms folded. "She better not die, put her in." He moved quickly and placed her gently in the back of the van. The woman tapped her foot impatiently. "Hurry up and get back in there!"

"Yes!" He stumered. He pulled out of the van just before she had slammed the door shut. "Sorry Ms Roth!"

* * *

**There will be a deeper talk on the baby issue, do not worry! I promise!**

**Also more next chapter! promise!**

**Review please :P  
**


	25. Never look back

**Hello all my lovely people, although I said I would talk more this chapter, I lie! I'm totally just saying thank you and I'll talk more next chapter! I've got a cold.. See down here in Australia its supposed to be summer… But it hasn't stopped raining and it's like 6 days till Christmas?We're normally like 35 degrees plus! (I don't know what that is in American hotess but its normally bloody hot)I will indeed chat more chapter. And there is a part in this I want you to do something for me and you MUST. Or at least attempt too. It'll be worth it! So a big thank you to everyone of you lovely people who reviewed! A special thanks next chapter.I love you all, read on my lovelies! And I will see you next chapter! Love to alll!Have a Merry Christmas if chapter twenty six isnt up by then!**

**Chapter twenty-five**

Isaiah walked out onto the small stage set up in the pub, Garfield, Roy, Garth and Richard following behind him. Something seemed odd, almost like everything was moving slower then what things really were, he bent down to pick up his guitar and felt a sudden sting of something. His eyes turned towards Raven and he noticed the look that crossed her face, it was the same look he felt across his. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong.

"Isaiah?' Richard called out over the cheering people who sat and watched them.

"Something's wrong…" Isaiah breathed out, he looked out across the people who had packed into the pub and couldn't see her… Raven stared at him with knowing eyes, she felt it too. "Charm…" He stumbled off the stage running for the exit.

Raven stared down at the floor for a moment, eyes wide, heart pounding painfully against her chest. She knew it too, something was very, very wrong. "Raven what is wrong?" Kori asked gently placing her hand on top of Raven's.

"I…" Raven swallowed the lump in her throat. "Something is wrong." She shook her head and stood. "Guys, something is wrong!" She turned and ran, pushing passed the people in her way, running for the door.

Garfield quickly ran towards the edge of the stage, jumping off it to quickly follow after Raven, the others taking quick glances at each other before following after the two. The crowd had become louder and pushier as the group made their way for the exit, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Raven pushed open the back door, glancing in all directions trying to see if she could see Isaiah, but he was too far gone, Garfield came through the door, confusion all across his face, the others stumbling out behind him.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Garfield questioned. "Where is Isaiah?"

"I don't know." Her voice was panicked. "I think something is wrong."

"With what?" Garth asked before anyone else had managed to. "What is the problem?"

"Charm." Raven breathing, lifting her hand and placing it on her heart, gripping at her shirt. "Very wrong."

"Which way?" Roy yelled, panic and fear coming across instantly.

Raven glanced around, the grip on her shirt forming tighter and tighter. She stopped moving and breathed deeply. "The house.." She breathed. "The house!"

The group set off as soon as she confirmed it, they ran for the house feeling a panic wash over them all, this was supposed to be their holiday, a chance for them to repair their broken friendships, relationships, themselves.

Isaiah ran as fast as his body felt possible, the cold wind freezing his face as he ran against it, hearing it howl. His heart fluttered, something wasn't right, he knew he was too late! How could he have been so stupid? He stumbled over a tree branch but regained his balance without stopping his fast movement, he had to get to the house, the flutters where getting weaker and that felt like a bad thing, not a good one. His lungs stung but he had to keep pushing it, he wasn't far off now, he wanted to see her and then convince himself it was just his mind playing tricks on him. She'd laugh at him and tell him how silly he was. He stopped dead in his tracks, panting harshly.

Isaiah stared at the front door in front of him, the deep red blood smeared across it, mocking him, it swayed in the breeze, opening and closing with a faint creaking sound. He panted, sweat beads across his forehead even in the chilly wind.

"No!" He yelled suddenly, his hands were pulled into tight fists as his nails pierced the skin on his palm. "Shit, shit, shit!" He ran towards the house, pushing open the front door, he felt the blood cover his hand as it slipped along the front door. "Charm!" He yelled before he could do anything else. "Baby? Where are you?"

The first thing that caught his attention was the blood trail it had come from the lounge room and although he couldn't see the lounge room he knew that was where she was attacked, he felt his heart pound and it hurt, the lump in his throat hurt."Come on baby girl call out to me!" But only silence greeted his despite plea. He willed his feet to move him towards the lounge room, fearing what he might find. He was worried that if he found her there, she would be dead but if she was gone he didn't know where.

He wasn't sure which was worse.

He slowly walked towards the lounge room, feeling his heart pounding against his rib cage. The first thing he saw was the mess, everything was everywhere. Blood was everywhere and his stomach churned at the sight, he thought he'd be used to it by now. But the one thing he couldn't see was Charm. He made his way into the middle of the room, almost robotically, unable to breathe. She was gone again.

He couldn't save her, _again._

"Shit!" He yelled, fists tight, tears visible in his eyes but refusing to fall.

The others entered the house, each with a different reaction, unsure of the full situation. Raven limped into the lounge room, eyes setting on Isaiah as soon as she did so. "Where…"

"I don't know." Isaiah muttered, fists still tight. "She's gone…"

Raven heard the words come from his mouth but it didn't seem to quite register. She was in harms way _again_ and she knew it had something to do with her father and that note she got on the door. So why didn't they take her instead?

Richard walked into the room, bloodied note in his hand. "I found this."

They flocked towards him, wanting to know what the paper had written on it, Richard released it into Garfield's hand and sighed, leaning against the arm chair. Raven pried it from his hands and quickly held it in front of herself.

**It's time to play-**

**No police**

Raven swallowed hard, grip on the paper tightening, Roy looked over Raven's shoulder and read the words over and over in his head, each time he became angrier.

"This isn't a game!" He finally yelled, he paced up and down in a line. "What is wrong with these people!" He yelled turning and punching the wall, the wall crumbling around his fist.

"Why was she alone!" Isaiah yelled. "Why did we even think that was a good idea?"

"We didn't know…" Kori whispered shakily, holding onto the door frame.

"Well why didn't someone stay with her?" Isaiah yelled again.

"Isaiah stop yelling!" Garfield tried his best to calm him down, although proving pointless.

"You think we'd be used to the sight of blood…" Terra said queasily from the corner of the room, hunched over.

"So what do we do?" Victor asked, seemingly the most stable one right now. "Do we call the cops?"

"No, the note said not to call the police." Richard spoke up calmly, he was deep in thought.

"Do you not see the blood?" Garth said next, he was staring at the lounge room, pale.

"Exactly which means they have Charm and will kill her if we call the cop-"

"No proof she's alive." Richard replied, once again his voice strangely calm.

"Keep those thoughts to yourself!" Isaiah growled, he turned sharply to face Richard, index finger already pointed. "She isn't dead!"

"You don't know that." Richard muttered, staring at the blood trail.

"Rich, man, stop you aren't helping." Victor sighed.

"He is right though." Karen said. "We have no proof she isn't dead, we'd be going in blind."

"I know she's not dead." Isaiah growled, hands in tight fists.

"We know nothing." Garfield agreed, he sat on the arm of the couch, staring at Raven who hadn't spoken.

Raven stared down at the note in between her finger tips, her body felt numb but her brain couldn't stop. There was something about the note, something so familiar. She could hear them all yelling in the background but all she was focused on was the note. Suddenly it clicked, she bolted towards the stairs, ignoring everyone's questions but knowing they followed her. "This note." Raven began, even if just to herself. "I knew it was familiar!" She felt her ankle sting but continued running. She turned and headed into Charm's and Isaiah's room, pushing open the door. She reached for Charm's suitcase, pulling clothes out and throwing them anywhere.

"Rae, what are you doing?" Garfield asked from the doorway.

The others stood in silence just behind Garfield as Raven tore through her sisters suit case, throwing everything out of the bag, looking for something. She stoped her rapid movement and stared at the bottom of the suit case, breathing unevenly. She reached in, grabbing onto the piece of paper which sat on the bottom corner of the bag. "I was…" Raven breathed holding up the two pieces of paper. "I was hoping I was wrong…""About what, Rae?" Garfield asked softly.

Raven's arms dropped to her lap, her heart pounding against her ribs. Richard slowly moved passed the others, walking towards Raven slowly, almost nervously. He bent down next to her and carefully reached for the pieces of paper.

He held them up side by side, a harsh breath escaping him. "Arella…" As soon as her name came from his lips the others gasped but Richard just stared wide eyed at the notes. "….after everything…"

Raven slowly got to her feet, there was no expression across her face. She walked towards the door, the others moved out of the way, staying silent, but watching intently. Richard turned to watch her leave, confused, he followed.

Her mind wasn't thinking straight, it was thinking in all other ways, screaming things at her, making her want to cry, but she refused… this was what happened when you got attached to people. This is why she should have stayed away from them… kept them all out of her life, left her wall up.

Raven flicked on the switch to boil the kettle, eyes staring at nothing in particular. Richard came up beside her, others close behind. "What are you doing, Raven?"

"Making tea." Her voice was emotionless, matching everything else about her, even her movements.

"Why?" His voice automatically came across aggressive. "Why are you making tea right now?"

"What else is there to do?" She replied.

"We have to do something! What about Cha-"

"She's dead." Raven interrupted pulling a mug into his hands.

"Don't say that, Raven!" Richard growled.

"Weren't you the one just before saying there's no proof that she's alive? Look the hell around Richard. She's dead and you all need to get that in your heads."

Richard couldn't do much else other then stare at her, mouth gaping and eyes wide, what could he say to her? He felt his stomach summersault and twist into uncomfortable knots. "Wh…""You can't even come up with a good reply, you know it as much as I do, give it up." She sent him a harsh glare before turning back to the kettle, listening to it boil. "There isn't anything we can do. So give it up. It's not like she has any family left anyway. So we leave it, head back. Nothing we can do."

"What about you?" Richard yelled, throwing his fists down onto the counter. "You are her sister!"

"She is my half-sister." Raven snapped. "We wont _ever_ be a happy family. Time to move on, we played this shit ass game called life and guess what _Richard_, it shit all over us. We lost! Game over! And it's best you all leave and go back home, unless you idiots want to wind up dead like Iris, Amanda, Charm and soon enough myself. We couldn't ever win, Richard. So just… just piss off. Pack your shit and leave."

There was no sounds made, no one even moved. The kettle automatically switched off and Raven pulled it onto her hands before carefully pouring it into her mug, the steam rising. Richard went to move, talk, something, but he couldn't. He sighed, withdrawing his hands from the counter and slowly stalked from the room.

"…Rae… you can't… you don't mean that…" Garfield had hardly found the courage to the words out but managed to.

"I mean every word, Garfield." Raven deadpanned. "You should all leave first thing in the morning. Save yourselves." And with that she took the hot mug between her hands and left the kitchen, leaving the others standing there awkwardly and in silence.

"So…" Terra's voice was a small one, almost non-existent. "What do we do…?"

"Perhaps… we should leave…" Kori's even smaller. "I do not wish…"

"Then leave." Isaiah grunted. "Leave and give up on everything… everything we went though over the last three months was for nothing. All of you can go. I'm not giving up on Charm. She's alive."

"I've got your back." Garth said quietly, placing his hand firmly on Isaiah's shoulder. "I can't leave."

"Me either…" Roy said quietly, ignoring the panicked look that crossed Terra's face. "I can't leave her… I know she's not dead… not yet…"

"I can't stay…" Karen whispered, tears falling silently from her eyes. "Staying with you all right now… I can't…" She grabbed the fabric of her shirt around her stomach and made her hands into fists around it. "Things will only end badly… I can't do that… I wont risk it…"

"We can't afford to risk it…" Victor sighed placing a hand on Karen's shoulder supportively. "I love Charm and Rae like my little sisters… but my girl friend and my unborn child … I need to keep them safe…"

"You guys are pregnant..?" Garfield squeaked, clearing his throat and its uneven state.

"About two months." Karen whispered, hand firmly on her boyfriends hand.

"Otherwise we'd stay." Victor added, they all picked up on the sadness in his words. "I'm sorry… Come on, Bee." And with that he gently led her out of the room.

"What about you, Korz?" Isaiah spoke once more, eyes staring intently. "Leave if that's what you want to do."

Kori shook her head slowly. "I will not leave them… Friends until the end… That is what Charmian would always say to me… I cannot leave her."

"Me either…" Terra added softly, ignoring the tears that slid down her cheeks.

"Well what do we do?" Garth asked. "We can't exactly do anything right at this moment, but waiting could be just as bad…"

"How long would you say?" Garfield questioned, moving to face him. "Around-abouts."

"Hard to say… It's a lot of blood, I don't know if it from a head wound, multiple wounds, wrist wound…" He replied with a slight shrug.

"Worst case?" Garfield persisted.

"Well… wrist wounds are bad if untreated, they cause a lot of blood to pool… head wounds can be just as bad because they can cause concussions… multiple wounds means multiple places to bleed from… at most another ten hours… that's really pushing it. If they truly don't want her dead just yet they would have cut her wrists, then wrapped them. But that's just a guess."

"I'll talk to Rae, you guys talk to Richard, we'll figure out a plan then go from there. Richard wont be hard to convince to help save Charm, Rae will be." Garfield instructed. "See if you can find anything to help."

He didn't wait for a reply and he figured they wouldn't give one, they'd just get to work. He headed for the stairs, scaling them two at a time, determined to find Raven. He headed for their room first, pushing open the door as soon as he had reached it. But the room was dark and empty, the only light finding its way into the room was that of the hallway, he thought quickly before shutting the door and heading for another room. If he knew anything about the one he loved it was that she was good at acting like she detached her self from everything around her. He pushed open the second door and let out a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting on the floor up against the wall, right next to Charm's suitcase.

She glanced up towards him, eyes red from the tears she had been holding back before. "…How did you know…?"

"You act like you don't care, Rae." Garfield whispered, he walked into the room slowly shutting the door behind him. "But you care more then any one else I know."

"I let her down…" Raven spoke. "Every time…"

Garfield made his way towards her, careful not to move too fast and set her off, she was way too emotional right now and trying far too hard to keep it bottled up. "You didn't do any of this Raven."

"She was my little sister. I always wanted a sister when I was younger… but I was terrified I'd be a horrible big sister… mean like my father… unable to stop harm from coming to her… I couldn't even stop the harm coming to myself… When I ended up at Arella's and found out about Charm I hated her. She stole this 'perfect life' one I was supposed to have… turns out it was just as bad and full of secrets as my own." She breathed harshly, painfully. "She'd almost died more then twice… I felt like all I was doing was failing her… then when she found out about… about…"

Garfield saw the pain across her face, he lifted his hand and gently placed it on top of her. "The baby."

Raven let out a cry, feeling the tears just pour down her cheeks. "She knew it affected me, she tried to help me and I hit her… I hit her over and over again… I was angry and took it out on her."

"Did you want the …baby?" The word 'baby' came out strained and it almost pained him to use it in that sentence.

She felt the pain crush her, her head pounded due to all the crying and the best she could do was sniffle. "It hurts… hurts so much… I… I'd make a terrible mother… look at my parents… I … don't know." She answered pathetically. "Now that its dead… it… died…" She burst into tears, surprising herself as much as Garfield. "I didn't think… it would affected me like this… it was his… but it was mine… The little person... it would have been something... someone... mine..."

Garfield moved forward and pulled her against his chest, stroking her head and trying to be as reassuring as possible, but unable to not feeling the pain she was feeling. "…It's okay…"

She gripped tightly onto his jacket and cried, clawing and pulling at his jacket as if trying to make herself hold onto it tighter. "Its not… its far from okay! Everything! Everything is wrong!"

"I know." Garfield whispered resting his head against hers. "The best we can do is try to begin the healing process… and Rae… That means saving Charm." He took a hold of her shoulders and pulled her back to look into her eyes. "You know she's still alive, Rae. We have to save Charm before she dies. You'll regret it so much if she dies and we weren't there trying to save her in every way possible."

She stared into his lovely green eyes, once full of laughter, live and joy now just hollow sadness. She went to open her mouth but quickly closed it, unable to make any words come out she simply nodded.

"Lets get back down to the others."

* * *

Charm's eyes slowly fluttered open, white the only thing coming to her and it startled her, the movement making her cry out in pain. That was went she felt the metal tight around her wrists, too tight, the wounded that was lazily bandaged throbbing numbly. Her head felt light and dizzy, she was still unsure as too where she was or what happened.

"Finally awake huh, had us a little worried." It was a female voice, that much she was sure off, but her vision was spotted.

"It's about time, worthless shit." Another voice spoke, male she thought, everything was disorientated.

"Wh…where am I?" She heard the words slur, licking at her lips to bring back the moister.

"Now." The female spoke.

A sudden chill hit her body like a brick wall, she let out a scream from the shock and pure freezing feeling, but then the scream turned into pain from her movement against the chains. They had thrown water on her, not just any water, ice water. Everything began to come together, even though she was shivering now.

"…Arella…" Charm breathed, her face was full of shock.

Arella uncrossed her folded arms and a small smirk came onto her face. "Not mum anymore, sweetheart?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Charm yelled, anger the only clear emotion.

"You've been such a perfect little pawn." Arella said. "From the moment you came into this world you've done everything you were supposed too."

"What are…" She stopped, she finally noticed the other voice, the man stood at the back of the room, arms folded, smirk across his lips. "Dad…"

"Hello baby girl, I'm so proud of you." The tone was teasing, just like the look on his face.

"What… I've done nothing for you! And I never will!" Charm growled, the throbbing in her wrist intensified.

"But you already have." Arella spoke. "Can't you see?"

"Your lying!"

"But we aren't." His voice still covered her body in goose bumps.

"Everything that's happened in your life was because we planned it that way." Arella began. "Mina was such an easy little slut-"

"A trait you picked up it seems."

"Tri." Arella growled. "As I was saying, Mina was easy enough to per-sway to sleep with Tri, his brother none the wiser, her dying during your birth was a bonus. We payed Mina's husband a lot of money to ignore you, mistreat you, the idiot was none the wiser when we killed him one night in his sleep; planned it so you'd walk in on him. Planned it so Mina's sister wouldn't take you in so I had too. Your attempted suicide almost screwed up all our plans but thankfully you made friends with Richard Grayson." Arella saw Charm's face change and another smirk crossed her lips. "Yes, we planned it so you went to school with him, you and him were just destined to be closed friends, you both shared tragedy and we knew you'd bond over it. We knew Raven would call me soon or later, stupid girl waited till later but she still did it. You were the person Raven could bond with, you were the first person she cared about, she loved you.""What for?" Charm's fists tightened, ignoring the pain. "What was it all for?"

Arella slowly walked towards her, high heels clopping against the stone bricks, stopping in front of her and crouching down. "Raven is apart of something so much bigger then you could ever understand. She'll come for you.""Arella." Tri warned, his glare sending chills down both their spines. "Let's go." And with that he walked out.

Arella stood and turned, heading for the door. "Mummy please." The voice that came from Charm was a small one, pleading and desperate. "Please, it hurts."

Arella stopped for a moment, she didn't move. "I'm… I'm sorry." She whispered glancing over her shoulder towards her. "It's a shame you were the key in all this, you are a beautiful, smart and talented girl." And with that she turned back and left the room.

"No! Please! Mum? Come back!" She cried out, tears falling from her eyes, something very common these days. "Don't leave me here!" Her fists where so tight that she felt her nails pierce her skin, she let out a long frustrated scream, unable to stop the tears.

She began pulling on the chains, feeling it pinch her skin painfully, but that didn't stop her kicking her legs about screaming. She felt a sharp, intense pain in her wrist and a new scream came from within, stopping her movement. She glanced up towards her wrist and saw the fresh blood quickly staining the cloth wrapped around her wound. Her head drooped and the tears fell silently, splashing onto the stone beneath her.

"Rae…" She whispered into the dead air. "…save me…"

* * *

Raven shot upright from the couch she was sitting on, Garfield had notice this because he had been keeping a close eye on her. The others were trying to come up with a plan as to what to do- where to go from here. Garfield leaned towards her noticing the strange face she was pulling."Rae." He said softly. "What's wrong."

"I… I felt her…" Raven replied, Richard turned his attention towards her and listened. "She … I think she called for me… She's in pain…"

"What do you feel?" Richard asked causing everyone to stop talking and look towards Raven.

"It hurts…" Raven whispered running her left hand along her right wrist, frown on her face.

Garfield got onto his knees and moved towards her, placing his hands on her knees. "Tell me what you feel."

"It's cold… dark… bad pain here." She gripped around her wrist. "She called for me… I heard her so clearly…"

"They cut her wrist then." Garth spoke up taking another look around the room at the blood. "Looks about right…"

"This is insane, you know that right?" Terra asked looking between each one of her friends. "Maybe you've gone insane, Raven."

"I feel it." Raven growled sending a glare towards the blonde. "I'm not insane. It was real."

"Do you know where she might be?" Kori asked pointing towards the map. "Perhaps you might feel her presence on the map.""Kori that's brilliant." Richard exclaimed. "Quick Raven, before you can't feel her anymore."

"This is insane." Terra restated, folding her arms against her chest.

Raven stood and made her way towards the large city map that was laid across the kitchen table. Part of her was doubting that this was true, perhaps she was crazy, insane with guilt that she made it up but another part of her knew this had to be true, she heard Charm beg her to save her. The others watched patiently and curiously while Raven stared at the map.

"Perhaps hold your hand out." Kori suggested. "I have seen it done that way before."

Raven looked towards her, uncertain of whether to just try or not. She lifted her hand, slowly moving it out across the table, it was now that she realised how much she was shaking. She moved her hand slowly across the length of the map, shutting her eyes, connecting to herself.

"_Please… please help…"_

Raven's eyes shot open and her hand dropped. "Here." She breathed. "She's here."

"How sure are you?" Richard asked moving her hand away to look at where she had pointed.

Raven stared at the spot she had just pointed at, she felt like a train of Charm's emotions hit her and the tears slid down her cheeks silently. She managed to nod her head. "She's there…" She shut her eyes tightly once more, the tears escaping faster. "…She's dying… far too close to it."

Garfield pulled on her elbow to turn her to face him then as soon as she had he pulled her into a hug, gripping onto her, trying to be reassuring but also comforting while feeling like any moment he would break.

"I wish they'd left her out of it." She whispered. "Why target her…"

"Because you are connected to her." Roy spoke softly, forcing all eyes on him. "They wanted to get to you for god knows what reason, getting to Charm has made you the emotional mess you are now. The thought of you losing her puts you in an unstable balance and that's what they want." He stared down at the floor. "Hurting Charm is the best way to get to you because you love her, with all your heart."

Raven tried to blink away the tears but it didn't work. "I do love her." She whispered. She held onto Garfield for a moment longer, then pulled away and turned to face Richard. "I'm going to need a gun… and quickly." She took a deep breath. "This ends now."

* * *

**(Alright people, if you can do this for me it might be worth it! When reading from now until the end of the chapter listen to ****The dead island theme song on youtube. (wouldn't let me link) It will totally be worth it! Thanks 3 This is what Charm and Iris would have played. )**

* * *

Charm's body felt numb, her head was light, her eyes heavy, she was dying… it had been such a common feeling lately that it didn't scare her anymore, but that didn't stop the tears. They slid down her eyes, over her nose before splashing onto the floor. "I…" She paused, shallowed and shut her eyes tightly. "I knew I couldn't be away from you for long…" She felt the tears fall uncontrollably. "Pretty stupid that we got split up." She faked laughed at that, holding in the harsher cries. "… I … I know you wanted me to live… I'm so… so sorry… This just seems… do you… remember in the year seven talent show… we did that… that song together… me piano.. You violin… no words… just music… That… that song is in my head now… I didn't want it to end like this… either of our lives… is it bad that I'm not fighting anymore?… Did you stop?… is that why you left? Was it just too hard? I don't even know… if… if…" She let out the harsh cries, tears never ending. "Is any of it worth it? You used to tell me how magical life is. How truly beautiful it can be… I… I can't see it anymore Iris. It's like someone took it, everything good in life… Iris… I'm so scared… please… please help me… somehow… something… I… I don't want to die alone… I don't… I'm … we had so much planned… didn't we?…" She lifted her head weakly, being greeted only by darkness. "He was going to ask me again…" She whispered, voice breaking. "We would… have… been happy, Irie… like we always planned… to…too live happily… just… just like the princess' we were… But… but now… all I feel is hate… pain… anger…" Her head dropped once again. "I… I hate… this. If… if this is how… if I die… promise me you'll stay by my side, Irie… please don't… don't let me go at it alone… I've been alone too much… no one should… should…" The words caught in her throat and it hurt, she stared at the ground now wet with her tears. "…die alone…" She swallowed once more, about ready to say her final thought to Iris… even if she wasn't listening. "….You once asked… asked me what my final thought would be… we were watching the sun set… just after the talent show… that music… it had touched both of us… and everyone else, so deeply.. I told you back then that I wouldn't have an idea unless I was in that situation… I've been in this situation three times now… and once… once the pain went numb… my thoughts… they always went to my family… you and the others… my real family… I wish only that you all would continue to live… be happy… be free… even in a world filled with so much violence.. I just… I wanted you to be happy… I want Isaiah to move on… find a nice girl and have the big family like he's always wanted… I don't … don't want him to be sad. I could… go on… about each of them… each one of those… perfect people… but… I think… I'm just about… out of time, Irie… It wont be… too much longer now…" She took a shaky, deep breath. "My final thought… I'm going to miss them… all of them…"

A bright light shone into the room, almost burning her eyes. She tried to cower back into the wall but was unable to move any further away. A moment later the large light was replaced by a small one, a thin stream of light coming from something.

"Shit…" A voice spoke out startling her. "You're running out of lives here, kid. Shit I hope I'm not too late."

"Who… who…" She used all her energy to lift her head, piercing blue eyes greeting hers. "Yo… you!"

"Don't waste your energy." He growled. "I know I've done bad shit, Charmian. But letting you die isn't going to be one of them."

"Why… why-"

"You don't remember me… do you?" He asked softly, staring so intently at her.

"You're that… that jerk who…"

"No… before I was brought into this act." He interrupted softly.

Charm looked into his eyes, although it used all her energy she connected with his.

* * *

_Charm walked down the street slowly, her father had forgotten to pick her up from kindergarten again. The other children had spent the day picking on her because her clothes were dirty, old. She sniffled and wiped away the tears, Iris was away with her family and without her she'd never felt so alone._

_She stopped walking and stared at the scene ahead of her, head tilted in slight confusion. The boy's head retracted from the rubbish bin, scraps of old food squished between his fingers, his shaggy, light blonde hair fell into his eyes and dirt covered him from head to toe. He looked about a year or two older then she, he turned and saw her staring at him, his bright blue eyes catching hers._

"_Are… you okay?" Charm whispered._

"_Don't you judge me!" He growled point a finger at her, taking determined steps towards her._

"_I… I wasn't." She squeaked, grip tightening on the bottom of her dress. "I… don't have much but…" She fiddled with her dress, staring into the boys eyes. "I can make you something to eat if you like…"_

_He frowned at her suspiciously. "What do you want?"_

"_N… nothing." Charm squeaked once more. "You're… the first one to look like me…"_

_He glanced down at her. "I'm a boy, you're a girl."_

"_I know that." She huffed. "I don't get clean clothes or nice things either…"_

_He stared at her once again, confused yet intrigued by this courageous little girl offering him food when she herself didn't have much. "Sure…" He finally grunted._

_She grinned at him, extending her hand. "I am Charmian, you can call me Charm."_

_He found himself simply staring at her in confusion, he slowly extended his own hand to grab onto hers. "…Malchior…""That's a funny name." Charm smiled, entangling her fingers with his, pulling him into walking down the street with her. "It's nice too meet you."_

"_I guess…" He grunted in reply, unsure of how to react to her holding his hand._

"_Do you have a mummy or a daddy?" She asked pull him from his thoughts._

"_Nah." He spoke turning to look in the direction they were walking. "What about you?"_

"_My mum died." Charm answered. "My dad… he may as well be too…"_

"_Grown up suck, hey." He scoffed, but hearing a small giggle come from Charm a real smile appeared across his lips._

"_Let's be friends, Malchior, I only have one." Charm smiled softly turning her head to look at the boy, tugging on his hand to stop him from walking. "She's not like me at all, she's lucky."Malchior stared at her for a moment, thinking. "Sure kid." He said finally sending her a smirk._

"_Now neither of us have to be alone anymore!" She grinned. "Never alone."_

_Malchior stared ahead of himself. "…ever…"_

* * *

"I'm guessing you remember now." He said softly, unlocking the cuff around her wrist.

"Why didn't I…"

"Remember? I'm pretty sure you blocked most of those memories when I disappeared." He answered gently placing her hand onto the ground before making his way over to the other one to unlock it. "I almost blew my cover when I saw you in Australia."

"You betrayed…"

"Let me explain.' He said softly resting her other hand onto the floor beside her. "I'm going to have to stitch this shut otherwise you will bleed out but I'll also have to connected you to me so you can get some blood back." He looked back up into her eyes, he missed seeing them. "I don't have anything to numb the pain. So this is going to hurt but I need you to focus on me, listen to me speak." He pulled out what he needed to set up the blood transfusion and when he looked back up to catch her eyes he saw the same scared look in her eyes the day she found her father. "Listen to me, I'll tell you everything, just stay with me…"

_The next four years passed by quicker then we thought, we often took to scavenging food together whenever you weren't off with Iris somewhere. You wanted me to meet her but I just couldn't… it was bad that I let you into my life but I couldn't help it. You made me smile when nothing else could. I knew you were depressed, you tried so hard to hide it but I could see it, your 'father' took no notice in you at all. I tried hard to make you happy when you were around me, even if we were both starving. You had just turned ten, I was twelve… this woman approached me one day, saying all these things I didn't quite understand, before saying something that shocked me._

"_You love her, don't you." She asked me, her arms were folded across her chest._

"_She's a kid." I growled back in reply, about done with this fool._

"_Two years is nothing, specially down the track when your eighteen and she's sixteen."She was smirking at me, not that I really got it back then. "She's a friend."_

"_One that you're scared of losing."_

"_Piss off lady, I'm done here."_

"_We're far from over." She replied giving a swift click of her fingers. _

_Next thing I knew I was hit over the head with something and I blacked out, last thing I remember thinking was 'I had to meet Charm'… I'm pretty sure you waited for me._

"I did…" Charm said weakly, letting out little whimpers of pain, watching as he threaded the needle to stitch her wound, the blood flowing from his arm through a tube and into hers.

"I know." He said softly. "I'm sorry."

She bit the bottom of her lip, watching him point the needle down towards her wrist, the flash light the only light to guide him. "Please continue…"

_I woke up with a saw head, they were surrounding me, I mean it wasn't like I hadn't been in this situation before but I was worried that something bad was going to happen to you, they knew about you already._

"_We have a little deal for you." Her voice was cold, it didn't match her features at all, she looked like a kind and caring woman. "You either accept it and live or deny and die."_

"_Do you honestly think I care if I die?" I spat back harshly._

"_We'll kill her too then." A male spoke up, his eyes were like the devils and if I was honest, they scared me._

_I balled my hands into fist tightly, I knew my friendship would be bad for you, I had no idea that all along you were apart of their plan and it was you who had dragged me into it. Not that I minded. You were something special in my life back then, I had nothing until I met you._

"_What… what do you want me to do?" I asked._

"_There are many things, we'll pay you handsomely for your services, if you do well enough. You wont have to live off the streets anymore." The female spoke, arms never unfolding._

"_I don't have much choice do I…" I growled._

"_No." The female spoke. "you don't."_

"_The first thing is to tell that little girl you're in love with to piss off. That you no longer wish to see her. Get her so sad she runs away for a bit."_

"_Wh…""Don't asked questions." The male snapped. "Just do what you're told and the money and her life, are yours."_

"_You will keep doing what you are told. Until we no longer have use of you." The female pulled me to my feet before pushing me towards the door. "Go, we'll be watching."_

_I walked out of the room almost in a defeated way, I knew where you would be and I made my way for you, I knew you would be waiting for me even though I was hours late. When you saw me your face lit up, you bounded towards me throwing your arms around me and hugging me tightly."I missed you!" You squealed happily. "I was worried…"_

_I stared out into the distance, not returning the hug. I took a deep breath and pulled up back by the shoulders. "Look kid, it was fun while it lasted but its time for me to move on."_

_I saw your heart brake and it killed me. "Wh…why?"_

"_Kid, you kept me fed most nights so it was worth staying with you. But now I'm moving on. You're just a stupid little kid who I used."_

"_You're lying!" You yelled at me, tears forming in your eyes. "Why are you lying?"_

"_Not lying, kid-""Stop calling me kid!"_

"_Stop yelling like one then. It was great while it lasted but I've outgrown this and you were getting to annoying anyway. Better off this way."_

"_Please… please don't leave me… I don't want to be alone… Never alone! Remember?"_

_I stared at you, that look on your face scared me. "You'll always be alone kid. I was just using you to get what I want, I don't like you- never did. So do us all a favour and just accept it and go." I wanted to apologise but I couldn't. "Get used to it kid. No one will ever stay with you."You cried, just staring at me until you turned and ran, I had to fight so hard not to chase after you. I felt a hand on my shoulder before her voice broke through the silence. "Quite a heartless bastard, aren't you."_

"_I did it to keep her safe!" I growled pulling away from her grasp._

"_Yeah, yeah." She muttered pulling back on my shoulder. "Come."_

_They told me that they killed the man you thought was your father, planned it so you would walk in on him, it was sick. They gave me my money and a house, told me to stay there because the woman was going to be your new mother and if I screwed this up you would die. A few years later they made me get to know your sister, I knew she was your sister… she looked so much like you… it almost made being nasty to her easy… but she fell for me, whether she admits it or not and I treated her horribly. I had too. Arella would send photos of you with all your friends, reminding me not to bolt. When I saw you in Australia I… I almost blew everything, last I heard you were shot and I didn't expect you there. I focused on Raven like I was told too but whenever I got the chance I was hoping you notice so I could tell you everything, but you never did and then you ended up hurt again._

He finished stitching her arm and looked up into her eyes, the dark blue eyes he spent so much time with so long ago stared right back at him, tears still sliding down her cheeks. He lifted his fingers up gently and wiped some away, unable to look away from her. "I hated the person I was."

Charm breathed unevenly, trying to keep herself from bursting into tears again. "I remember… everything now…" She felt stronger, his blood was flowing in to her. "Raven was pregnant." The shock in his eyes surprised her but she continued. "She lost it."

His head dropped in embarrassment, he shook his head. "I regretted that night almost as much as when I told you to leave…"She slowly lifted her hand and ran it along his neck up to his chin, forcing him to look up at her once more, this was when she noticed how pale he was getting. "I forgive you… Raven is another matter but me… everything that happened… I thank you for always trying to keep me safe."

"I hope… one day you do tell her, how sorry I am for everything." He said softly, moving forward to place his forehead against hers."You can tell her yourself." She whispered in reply, closing her eyes.

"I made it my sole purpose in life to make sure a certain brave, selfless little girl lived safe and happy." He whispered back. "Getting you out of here will be the last thing I'll do…"

She pulled away from him, staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I'll die down here, Charmian, but I'm okay with that. I've always been fine with it." He simply smiled at her, it was the pure, sweet smile she remembered on his grotty face all those years ago. "From what I hear all the guys fall for you." He gave a small chuckle. "You'll always be special to me, Charm, you and your sister. I hope you both live long and happy."

Charm stared at him, tears still managing to escape her. "Leaving me again…huh?" It was her attempt at a joke but it just made her sadder.

"Isn't it funny." His voice came off weak and this worried her. "We both have AB negative blood. Rarest blood type…"

She looked down to the tube connected to her veins and watched the deep red blood go through it. "Funny…" She repeated turning to look back at his face.

"I love you Charm, you've always been my good friend." He whispered. "When I drag you out of this room you mustn't look back, no matter what. Do you understand?"

"I-"He reached out and stroked the side of her soft cheek, resting his hand around the nape of her neck. "Do you understand?" He repeated staring right into her held back the cry and nodded, the tears falling off her chin at the movement. He gently pulled her forward with his hand, bringing her closer. His lips touched hers and he kissed her deeply, she put her free arm around him so as soon as he pulled away from the kiss she pulled him into a hug.

"No matter what happens, know that you are the definition of true hero." She whispered giving him a squeeze. "Your heart always had the purest of intentions even with the pain that was caused. Thank you… for everything."

He pulled out of the hug and quickly detached each of their tubes, quickly dressing Charm's, ignoring his. "We're running out of time." He stood up but the quick movement and loss of blood made him quickly got up to help him, ignoring the pain she felt from everything. "What do you mean?"

"No questions, just follow." He sent her one last smile, running his fingertips down along her arm before intertwining his fingers with hers. "I'll keep you safe, I always have."

"I want to stop loosing people I care about." Charm whispered as he led them towards the door. "Stop making me loose people." She whispered again, gripping onto his hand.

"Just stay with me." He reassured, giving a light squeeze of her hand.

It felt like slow-motion as they made their way to the door, she turned to look at him, unsure of what was going to happen. He sent her a sideways smile but kept his eyes on the door. He reached for the door handle, sliding it open and taking a deep breathe; his grip on her hand tightened and he ready himself.

Charm gripped onto his hand following his lead, he took a run out of the room pulling her behind him. He was drained from giving her the blood, she could tell. Masked guards turned when they noticed the two running out, for a moment too stunned to react in anyway. Charm thought she would have been scared but holding onto his hand kept her calm, safe.

They ran down the hallways, dodging left and right passed guards, leading her towards the elevator. They heard the heavy footsteps behind them, an occasional gunshot here or there. They were both panting, exhausted from the blood loss both had gone through but both wanting to make it to the elevators.

"There… they are!" Charm breathed out excitedly upon seeing the metal doors. "We're going to be okay!"

Malchior crashing into the button, unable to stop himself crashing into the wall, which made Charm land on him. He pushed the arrow up continuously, hearing the heavy footsteps draw closer, Charm gripped onto his sides and hugged him tightly, just like she used to when they were kids.

The footsteps stopped and the sound of guns loading filled their ears, in an instant Malchior had spun around, putting himself in front of Charm, arms out stretched, protecting her."Give it up, Malchior." Arella's voice spoke from behind the group of gunman. "And we wont harm her."

"You were going to let her die!" Malchior growled keeping his position firm.

"She'll die anyway." Arella replied.

"No I wont." Charm spoke out from behind him, arms still wrapped around his waist. "I'll live… for him…"

"Last chance." Arella warned. "Other wise you die."

Charm gave a squeeze to Malchior, he placed his hands on her arms and gave a small squeeze back. "Never forget." Malchior whispered to her. "You are never alone in this world."

He unattached her arms from around his waist and the gunmen pointed their guns up at them, he took a step backwards, Charm doing the same so her back was pressed up against the elevator doors.

"So this is really your choice Malchior? My husband's daughter?" The tone of surprise in her voice was easily picked up on.

"It always was." He replied softly, still holding his hands out stretched.

"Fine."

And in that moment she felt deafened, the guns went off at once, she watched with wide, tear-filled eyes as the bullets ripped through her human shield, she saw Arella stand there watching and she instantly felt sick, Malchior stumbled backwards into her and just then the elevator doors opened, both crashing to the floor. Charm jumped up and pressed the close door button over and over, staining it with blood."Enough." Arella called over the bullets.

Silence fell and Charm stood staring at Arella with tears, Arella stared right back at her with cold eyes. The elevator doors shut firmly, she slammed the button to take them up before dropping to her knees beside Malchior, crying harshly.

"S…see.." He gasped, body twisting in pain. "T…told you…"

Charm inched closer to him, gently lifting his head so it rested on her lap, blood pooled around them, coating the elevator floor. She stared down at him, tears falling from her eyes once again.

"But what… what about you?"

"I'm… I'm…" He breathed harshly, arching his back, wide pained eyes staring up at her. She brushed his shaggy light blonde hair from his face, best she could. "…glad you're here…" He stared up into her eyes for what he knew to be the last time. "… glad… I'm not alone… for this…"

"Never alone." Charm cried softly, biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

His eyes glazed and his body slowly stopped shaking, he let out a groan. "…ever…"

Then she knew he was gone.

She hunched over his body, hugging him tightly against herself, crying.

* * *

**Next chapter will be all about Raven, had to get Charm out of the way first! I hope there are tears! Or at least a sadness. yes, review please, let me know what you think and next chapter Raven is going to get some revenge! Love you all and see you next chapter!**


	26. Above and Beyond

**I know its been ages! **

**Please don't yell life has been busy and I struggled on this chapter lots… But its like 37 pages long you… you forgive me right?**

**Please say you do!I was really tired finishing this chapter that I hope it flows as much as it did in my head.**

**Big big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. All those moons ago….**

**Again sorry.**

**But I really appreciate you sticking this out with me.**

**Next chapter will be out soon than what this one was! That I can promise!Unless you've all left me…Any hoo I need sleep!**

**Love you all!**

**Please don't hate me!Hope you love it!**

**Ty ty!**

**Oh also I don't own the songs I used**

**Video Games**

**Never Let me go**

**And Kissing you!**

**If you want to (hopefully) feel emotion please play the romeo and juliet version of kissing you when it comes up!Ty!Love you!**

**(P.S if there are any errors I will be fixing them up, just thought I'd get it out already…)**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Raven felt the weight of the gun clutched in her right hand, it dug into her palm; but the pain was simply numb, pushed to the back of her mind. She felt Richard beside her staring at the overrun building just like she, the others a little behind. What if she was wrong? What if this wasn't where she was? No, she couldn't afford to think like that.

She was here.

She was.

The harsh chill froze her skin, the raindrops felt like sharp shards of ice but none of that mattered. Richard shifted, took a deep breath, then took Raven's free hand into his own, entangling their fingers together. Raven turned to look towards the slight warmth that she now felt.

"Ready?" His tone was soft, calm and fearless.

She envied his ability to stay calm, her head hadn't shut up, her body twitched, shock with fright; even though she tried her hardest not to show it. She was dragging her friends into danger, again. "I should go down alone."

"Don't even start." Richard said softly.

"Rich is right, Rae, we're in this together. What is life without your friends?" Garfield spoke up moving up to her side. "We're coming."

Raven went to speak but Richard tugged on her hand, silencing her immediately. "We don't have time to argue, Charm needs us."

She spoke no words, for none found her; the only thing she felt capable of doing was giving a swift nod of her head. These people were willing to lay down their lives in the name of friendship and love. She took a step forward and upon feeling them match her movement she quickened into a light jog towards the building.

It was dark, darker than normal; and the building looked like it had been deserted for a very long time. The boys quickly scouted ahead, looking for any proof that there was life, somewhere; anywhere. Raven watched as they scattered frantically, pushing planks of wood out of their way in search of answers.

"Hey guys!" Roy's voice echoed through the ruins of the building. "I found something, quick!"

The group swarmed to him like moths drawn to a flame, wanting to see what it was he had found. Roy pointed towards what looked like damaged old elevator doors. "They don't look like they've been used…" Garth commented looking at the old metal.

"That's what I thought at first too, but look." Roy said pointing at the damaged bar on top of the elevator. "The arrow is moving, it's slowly coming up."

They seemed to all move closer to try and see if they could see the tiny orange arrow move across the numbers, if it was moving at all. "I see it." Richard spoke, his voice with a new found hope. "Look its moving!"

"…It might not be Charm, guys. I doubt they'd be letting her walk out of here." Terra spoke softly, the most rational of all at this point in time. "Best be ready…"

"… Terra is right…" Garth said lifting his gun up towards the elevator. "It's almost here."

"No one shoots until I see what's in the elevator." Roy growled.

"Don't let your emotions get in the way, Roy." Isaiah said softly, he hadn't spoken for awhile. "Don't hesitate too long or you could get shot…"

Roy stared at Isaiah for a moment, a small nod was his reply; how could he not hesitate? She could be in there. Richard gave Roy's shoulder a pat and quickly stood next to Garth, gun at the ready just in case. Roy stood in front of the doors, just in front to Richard but he refused to point his gun.

The elevator doors swung open and before the sight got a chance the smell of blood hit them like bricks. Terra turned away first, hunching over herself as she threw up. Kori was next to turn bringing her hands to her face and pinching her nose closed, hand clasped over her mouth. Roy took the flash light from Richard's grasp and moved towards the doors, shining the light into the darkened elevator; a harsh breath escaping his breath. Raven, Richard, Isaiah and Garfield rushed up behind him, trying to see in to the small box like lift.

Charm lifted her head up from the dead body that lay bloodied on the floor, her eyes squinted looking towards the blinding light; a harsh shrill escaped her throat and she lunged towards them, sobs loud. Her blood stained arms wrapping around Roy's neck; the first person in site, his arms wrapping around her in return.

"You came." She sobbed harshly. "You all came for me." She released Roy and crashed into Isaiah, head hitting his chest and nothing but struggled breaths and loud cries.

"Oh thank god." Isaiah gripped onto her, seemingly unable to get a good enough hold onto her; readjusting over and over, fingers grabbing her dress fabric.

Raven took the flash light from Roy and shinned it over the lifeless body remaining, blood was everywhere, holes imbedded into the poor bastards body. "Whose that?"

Charm couldn't stop the cries but still tried her hardest to answer her sister. "Its… Malchior."

"Least the bastards dead." The words were as harsh and poisonous as the look on her face.

"No!" Charm cried out, pulling away from Isaiah. "You don't understand!"

"What?" She growled in return, eyes burning with fury.

"He… he saved me Rae… -""I don't give a shit if he thought he could redeem himself somehow! He was-""Weren't you the one who once told me everyone has a story!" She had screamed this, screamed it over the top of Raven's yelling, screamed to make her _listen._ Raven stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. "Not everything is always as it seems Raven! He wasn't a bad man! He was a good, kind, selfless man who was dragged into a whole lot of shit he couldn't control! Just like us."

"Would you or I rape a person?" Raven yelled taking steps towards her, index finger pointed.

"I would do anything for you!" Charm yelled back staring right into her crystal blue eyes; they had lost their fight. Nothing scared Charm more then that. "I was willing to die for you, Rae." Her voice was softer now. "I'd still die for you if I had too. People get scared for someone they love, Rae. Anything isn't too much if that person is in danger…"

Raven's angry expression had fallen as she stared at her baby sister. So young in so many ways, yet so brave and mature in others. She had never been prouder to call her, her sister. "You're right." She whispered.

"We have to leave." Charm whispered, moving backwards to lean against Isaiah once again who willingly took her into his arms.

Raven breathed, her hot breath showing in front of her face; her head shaking slowly. "No…""Come again?" Garfield answered first, stepping into her view.

"I have to finish this." Her voice was the softest anyone had ever heard it. "Charm is right… Anything isn't too much if that person is in danger… If I don't go down and finish this now, they'll just hurt any of you again. I'm not taking that chance.""Raven…" Charm whispered, tears reforming in her eyes. "Please… no…""You've done far too much for me Charm… All of you… And I don't expect any of you to follow." Raven's eyes fell down towards her gun, grip tightening just that little bit more.

"I'm going with you." Garfield spoke up, his stare catching her eyes. "This needs to end."

"Me too." Richard agreed.

"Us too." Garth said softly, nudging Roy softly who nodded.

"Me as well." Terra nodded.

"Please… don't…" Charm sobbed softly. "Don't go where I can't follow."

Raven looked into her sisters eyes, when she had first set eyes on them they were so full of love, life and happiness that it made Raven angry, but now seeing them sad, dull and lifeless she missed them. "Isaiah stay with my sister, don't let her follow; get her to a hospital… she's pale.""Raven please!"

"Roy, Rich can you move the body out of the elevator please." Raven continued ignoring her sisters pleas.

The boys nodded and quickly moved to take out the body, Charm continued to beg Raven not to go, telling them all to stay with her. Isaiah's hold on her body stopped her from running after each one as they stepped into the bloodied elevator once the body had been moved. Raven stood just in front of the elevator, her sister staring at her with pleading eyes.

Raven moved her hand up to press the elevator button. "Wait! Wait! Please just wait!" Charm cried frantically.

"We don't have time to wait." Raven sighed, her hand hovering over the buttons. "I have to do this…"

"Take this…" She whispered, wiggling her arm free from Isaiah's grasp and held out a bloodied piece of paper towards her. "Please come back to me…"

Raven hesitated for a moment, worried that if she took a step out of this elevator now she wouldn't have the courage to re-enter. She slowly made her way towards Charm and took the paper from her grasp, before taking both sides of her face and gently kissing the top of her forehead. "Look after her Is. You've got the biggest job of all." She walked backwards, eyes attached to Charm's. "I love you, Charm."

And with that the elevator doors slid shut, Charm pulled roughly from Isaiah's grasp and she bolted towards the elevator doors, sobbing; her fist hit the solid doors and it forced her too her knees. "Raven!" Charm screamed. "Come back! Please!" Isaiah felt his heart break as he watched her bang her fists against the door, crying loudly, Malchior's body just to her left. He walked towards her and simply tried his best to pull her enough to stop her from hurting her fists. "Don't leave me Rae! I love you!" Was her last scream before her voice gave.

Raven felt a tear slid down her cheek as the pleas echoed down the shaft, everyone else tried their best to control their emotions, sniffling only very quietly. "I love you, more…" Raven whispered in reply, staring at the closed door.

Roy tugged on her shoulder forcing her to turn towards him, he held the flash light out towards her. "It's a slow elevator and it's a long way down." He said softly. "You should read the paper."

Raven stared at the flashlight for just a moment, tears still fresh on her cheeks; she quickly wiped them away and took the light. "Yeah… thank you…"

"Alright everyone else, I know its hard in this elevator but lets try to relax a little." Richard sighed moving them all together, allowing Raven to read in private. "Like Roy said, slow elevator, long way down."

* * *

Charm hugged Malchior, Isaiah slowly rubbing her back, waiting for her to calm down before moving her towards the hospital. She was rocking and still sobbing quietly; he sighed. "sing to me baby… sing for them… sing for Malchior."

Charm sat up right, turning to look at him. "What?"

"We will come back to bury Malchior, but right now I need to carry you to a hospital. Sing for them." He said wrapping his arms around her."… but I'm sad…"

He hoisted her up into his arms, against his chest. "That is when you sing with most emotion. Any song that pops into your head."

Charm took a deep breath, it shuttered due to the tears. She couldn't stop anyone from going down, from Isaiah taking her to the hospital, from Malchior dying. She rested her head against the nook of his neck.

"**Swinging in the backyard**

**Pull up in your fast car**

**Whistling my name**

**Open up a beer**

**And you say get over here**

**And play a video game**

**I'm in his favorite sun dress**

**Watching me get undressed**

**Take that body downtown**

**I say you the bestest**

**Lean in for a big kiss**

**Put his favorite perfume on**

**Go play a video game"**

* * *

Raven stared down at the blood stained paper, hesitantly, she knew the others were watching her; but she ignored it. She carefully unfolded it, neatly written words sat in black ink against the paper, two or three sheets long.

Dearest Raven

I do not know where I should start. Where can I start?The things I did to you, I don't, no I can't even forgive myself.

I was trapped in a bad situation.

Not that, that is ever an excuse, I hope you read long enough to allow me to explain.

When I was young I met a very special person, someone you hold close to your heart as well.

She was hard not to love, she put me before herself even though she was starving just as much as I.

I stayed around her far to long and eventually I was dragged into the plan that had been surrounding the two of you since before you were know why they are after you now, don't you?

Surely you've realised by now that you are different.

But before we go to that…

They told me that if I didn't do as they wished they would kill me, of course I had no problem of that… until they brought Charmian into threatened to kill her before me, make me sit and watch as she died. I couldn't allow her to die, she saved my life in a time I needed it most. I had to return the favour.

I wish it hadn't have brought me to you this way.

It wasn't fair.

I remember the first time I saw you walk down the hallway, you were the splitting image of her… besides your stunning blue eyes, you could have been first I hated you for that reason, you reminded me of her every day and you didn't even know.

What was even worse was how sad you always looked, the make-up covered bruises never hid to me.

I saw them every time I saw you with your hoddie down.

They had told me of the things I was to do, make you fall for me… it wasn't easy for me Rae.

At first every movement you did when you were happy reminded me of Charm. You two are so alike yet so different. You have a maturity and elegance to you Raven.

It was even harder to put on this charade when I started to genuinely care for you. You had this intelligence unlike any other.

You had a dark sense of humour that was intriguing, and although it was rare, your smile was absolutely took my breath away.

Eventually it became easier for me to show affection towards you because I did truly care for you.

Hell…I fell in love with you.

Not that I ever deserved it, the love from either you or your sister.

"**It's you, it's you, it's all for you**

**Everything I do**

**I tell you all the time**

**Heaven is a place on earth with you**

**Tell me all the things you want to do**

**I heard that you like the bad girls**

**Honey, is that true?It's better than I ever even knew**

**They say that the world was built for two**

**Only worth living if somebody is loving you**

**Baby now you do"**

I remember the night I broke your heart.

I remember the horrible words I spoke to you.

I remember the horrible things I did to you.

I remember listening to the horrible things your father did.

I remember it all.

I will never be able to forgive myself for those things,

The memories haunt my every waking moment and I pray, if there is a god, that he send me to hell.

Although you, my dark angel, never believed in god.

You didn't believe in much and it was sad.

I had never truly seen you as happy as you have been lately…

Well before all this shit came down on boy… he is good for you Raven.

And when this is over and life greets you to start anew.

Be with him…

It's a shame that parents can be so selfish.

Regardless of the power you hold.

"**Singing in the old bars**

**Swinging with the old stars**

**Living for the fame**

**Kissing in the blue dark**

**Playing pool and wild darts**

**Video games**

**He holds me in his big arms**

**Drunk and I am seeing stars**

**This is all I think of**

**Watching all our friends fall**

**In and out of Old Paul's**

**This is my idea of fun**

**Playing video games"**

My time is running short my dearest Raven.

For I must greet death as a friend.

I will save your sister, Raven.

Even if you can't forgive me for anything I have done- nor would I expect you too…

Please know that both you and Charm are a part of me and as I go to die my final thoughts will be of the two of you.

Even if I do not deserve your thoughts, I will always hold you in my heart.

Even when the beating stops.

"**It's you, it's you, it's all for you**

**Everything I do**

**I tell you all the time**

**Heaven is a place on earth with you**

**Tell me all the things you want to do**

**I heard that you like the bad girls**

**Honey, is that true?It's better than I ever even knew**

**They say that the world was built for two**

**Only worth living if somebody is loving you**

**Baby now you do"**

It is time to finish them, and for all.

You need to believe in yourself, your abilities.

Do not ignore them friends need needs you.

For I am about to do the last thing I can to help you.

It's now up to you.I believe in you my dark angel.I never stopped.

Never.

"**(Now you do)**

**It's you, it's you, it's all for you**

**Everything I do**

**I tell you all the time**

**Heaven is a place on earth with you**

**Tell me all the things you want to do**

**I heard that you like the bad girls**

**Honey, is that true?It's better than I ever even knew**

**They say that the world was built for two**

**Only worth living if somebody is loving you**

**Baby now you do."**

Raven saw the teardrop splash onto the paper, making a small wet stain; she blink furiously, realising only now that she had been crying. Garfield watched her fold the paper back up and took that as his queue to move towards her. He gently slid his arm across her back to rest it on her hip, pulling her into him. Her throat was dry and no matter how many times she swallowed, there was no relief.

"He was just…" Her head dropped and she wasn't one hundred percent sure of what she felt, sadness? Embarrassment? Anger? Possibly all of the above. "Just trying to save her…"

"You couldn't have known that, Rae." Garfield whispered in a comforting tone. "Don't beat yourself up about it, you did nothing wrong."

"Then why do I feel so wrong? I would have done the same thing in his position. Neither of them… none of you would be in this situation if it wasn't for me-"

"Charm and Malchior would still have been dragged into this, they were from the start. There wasn't anything you could have done to stop that, Rae." Raven felt frustrated and Garfield could see it all over her face. He kept a tight hold on her even though she couldn't go anywhere anyway, he could see how this was affecting her, he felt so useless. "Hey… we'll all walk out of here."

Raven highly doubted those words, she was incredibly intelligent, she already knew the odds. They were teenagers up against adults- god knows how many. But instead she simply gave him a small smile. "Yeah…"

"I know we will." He added confidently.

Raven tried her best to keep the smile from fading, she couldn't reply to him; she was preparing to die down here. The remainder of the elevator ride was silent, each left to their own thoughts, mind battles. They were near the bottom now, it wouldn't be much longer before the elevator doors opened and they would be hunting for Raven's father.

Oh how Raven wished she had convinced them to stay above ground, at least half of them instead of dragging them all down here; to the unknown.

"Stay close together." Richard spoke up, it caused them all to jump at the sudden noise. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "We stay together we stay alive. Don't do anything crazy and please don't be a hero."

"That goes for you too." Raven looked at him sternly. "If shit goes down I want you out of there. None of you will die for me."

"We're here together, Rae." Garfield said softly. "Accept that…"

Raven would have sent him a glare if she hadn't been touched with his wanting to keep her by his side; so instead so gave him a short nod. "Remember nothing down here is safe, when we get out we aren't safe. I don't want to have to kill anyone and I know most of you don't either- the quieter the better." Richard continued holding his gun up. "Be careful."

The group nodded all sending each other a glance, letting each other know that they cared. The hum of the elevator moving silence, it coming to a stop and the 'bing' sound coming two seconds later. Nothing made Raven's heart pound then waiting for those elevator doors open, was there going to be a big greeting party? Would they die before they even made it out of the doors? Why did she let them come?

The doors slowly screeched open, the wait was almost unbearable. Richard held his gun out ready to shoot if need be, although hoping he didn't have to fire.

Silence.

Richard took a deep breath and slowly stalked out of the small box they had just been cramped in; gun constantly pointed. Roy followed next, making sure to keep an eye on Richard's back. It was dark down here, only a few dull light blubs scattered down the many hallways to choose from. Raven stepped out the elevator with Garth at her side, she held her gun awkwardly, unsure of what to do should she have to use it.

**Bang**

Terra screamed quickly backing back into the elevator. "Move!" Richard yelled pushing Garfield towards the closest wall to hide behind before grabbing a hold of Kori's hand to run her to safety.

Raven looked towards where the noise had come from, she couldn't see anyone but it had to be coming from somewhere and they needed to run in the opposite direction to that.

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

Raven hit the ground, hard. She felt her back contact the concrete below her, Garth's body crushing on top of her. Her eyes widened and she felt winded, the gun shots went off around them, but she couldn't move. Garth crawled behind the column, pulling Raven along with him."Are you okay?" He yelled over the shots, they were loud all going off at once. "I'm sorry!"

Raven shook her head, back leaning up against the column; her deep breaths providing no relief. "…fine…" She wheezed out.

"Richard we need to run the other way." Garth tried to speak as quietly as possible but still loud enough to hear over the guns. "We don't want to murder them…"

"Terra is still in the elevator!" Roy yelled running towards them, his back hitting the safety of the wall instantly.

Richard stuck his hand out behind the wall giving off two blind shots, wanting to make noise in hope of scaring him off. "Terra!" He yelled peering behind the wall. A shoot sounded just beside him, bits of the wall flying off; he quickly ducked back behind the wall. "You need to come here!" He yelled staying crouched behind it.

"I… I cant…" Terra yelled back in a shaky voice. "My legs… they wont move."

Before anyone could reply to her Raven pushed up from her seated position and ran towards the elevator door, ignoring the guns, ignoring the pain in her back, chest; ignoring the yells from the others. She could hear the guns going off, she could feel them hit everything around her but her mind was only focused on getting back into the elevator; diving towards it.

She hit the elevator floor with yet another clung but it didn't phase her, she wasn't shot. "Raven!" Terra's voice was one of shook, her wide eyes staring at her.

"You need to get up Terra." Raven growled, pushing herself back onto her feet; her body hurt already. "If you don't run with all you have now they will find you in here and kill you.""…I ca-"

"Yes you can, Terra!" She looked into Terra's eyes, she could see the fear. "I know you shouldn't be down here, Terra but I also know that you're stronger than this. You're not going to die in an elevator. You not going to die at all today."

"I…" Terra stopped and took a deep breath, her eyes closing for a moment; she tried her best to relax. Her eyes re-opened and directly met Raven's. "Okay… let's go."

Terra was the person Raven had gotten to know the least thus far, she didn't understand her, get her or really know her. She had always slightly disliked her after she had heard what she had put Garfield through but she didn't know her. She slowly held out her hand towards her and without hesitation Terra took a hold of it and pulled herself off the ground.

"…Don't let go…" Terra whispered, fingers entangling with Raven's.

Raven nodded silent, her grip on Terra's hand tightening just that little bit more. She took a deep breath and before letting Terra know she ran out of the elevator, towards the wall the others were at. Terra's nails dug into Raven's hands, the guns sounded far too close.

When Raven had reached the wall she didn't stop running, she pushed on Richard's shoulder to tell him to keep moving, he knew it too- they were too close to them. "Come on." Richard pulled on the others shoulders before gripping onto Kori's hand. "I'm not letting you go this time." He said before pulling her into a run.

Raven ran in front, keeping a tight hold on Terra's hand, leading them left and right; but she seemed to know where she was going. "Hold up!" Garfield called out, bending over himself to breathe.

Raven came to a stop, her whole body shook and she felt like collapsing but she stand on her feet. "I think we are far enough." Richard breathed. "we still need to be careful…"

"You and Raven take point, Gar you take middle and Garth, Terra, Kori and I will watch all our backs." Roy puffed.

"Sounds good." Richard replied pulling out the flash light that he had in his pocket. "Keep an eye peeled, Rae do you know where we are supposed to be heading?"

Raven shook her head, unable to speak just yet. "You seemed to know where you were going." Terra said, finally releasing Raven's hand.

"We'll just keep walking." Richard suggested looking towards Kori, his hand still entangled with hers. "You stay close."

"I will." Kori promised softly.

"When… when we get there… you guys aren't to follow…" Raven looked down towards her gun. "None of you need to be there and there is no arguing."

"Just stay safe, Rae…" Terra said.

"Yeah, you need to get out of here for Charm's sake." Garth added giving her a small smile.

Raven looked at each one of her friends, they were too good for her; too good. "Let's go…"

"We'll take point like Roy said. Keep a look out." Richard nodded.

The group began walking the dark corridors, the smell of damp and moss filled their noses, Raven was secretly glad to smell something other then blood. Richard walked beside Raven as the two took point, Garfield wasn't far behind with the other four watching their rears. It had been too quiet since the first encounter, they had expected to run into more people but it didn't seem to be happening that way.

Richard kept taking glances at Raven and she noticed. "What?" She whispered sending him a frown.

"Are you okay? You took a hard hit to the ground back there." He was worried about her, even still.

"Just another bruise." She replied softly. "Its not like I have hit a few brick walls or hard floors in my life…"

Richard sent her a look but didn't reply, he wasn't entirely sure what to say to her. "Somebody is behind us!" Terra called out in a panicked voice.

"Quiet, Terra!" Roy hissed, stopping his movement, peering into the darkness.

Terra covered her mouth with her hands instantly, fear clear in her eyes as she leaned up against the wall. Garth put his arm out in front of Kori to stop her from moving anywhere, gun pointed towards the shadows. "I can't see." Garth whispered.

Suddenly the sound of something hard bouncing off the ground echoed down the otherwise empty corridor. Richard turned towards the sound, shinning his tiny flash light towards the noise. He saw the small metal like ball slide in between the group, his eyes widened.

"Move!" Richard yelled tackling into Raven's side, crashing her to the ground; a loud bang sounded and everything seemed to shake.

The walls and ceiling where they had just been standing seemed to collapse on itself, the ceiling tumbling towards the ground. High pitched screams were heard over the loud cracking from the ceiling, bits of concrete plunged to the ground; dust cloud forming thickly.

Richard held tightly onto Raven, covering her from harm; feeling bits of concrete hit his back. The sound was the most intense thing, besides the screams, the chunks of concrete smashing to the ground was louder than any of them thought possible. When the sound finally came to a stop and the Earth stopped moving Richard stayed still for just that moment longer.

He pushed up off the ground, lifting his body off of Raven's. "are you okay?" He asked with a groan.

Raven stared up at him for a moment, words unable to form a sentence; she quickly nodded. "T…thank you…"

Richard pushed himself beside Raven. "Don't mention it…" He sighed not quite registering what had just happened to them.

Raven propped herself up on her elbows to look at the destruction that had just occurred. "Garfield!" The sound that came from her wasn't her own, she wasn't sure what kind of noise it was but she didn't care; she pushed off the ground and ran towards his body without another thought. "Garfield! Talk to me!" She crashed to her knees when she reached him.

"I'm okay…" Garfield groaned, wiggling against his constriction.

Raven's head landed on his chest and she threw her arms over him, a struggled breath of relief escaped her. "Thank god…" She whispered trying her hardest not to cry, not yet, not now.

He lifted his free hand and gently placed it atop her head. "I'm okay…" He repeated looking up towards the large hole where the ceiling had once been. His lower body hurt but he wasn't exactly sure where, or what.

Richard got to his feet and staggered towards the new wall, his hands reaching up to touch it. "Kori? Roy? Terra? Garth? Guys?" He yelled slamming his palm on the rocks. "Guys are you okay?" Raven's head rose from Garfield's chest and turned to look towards the wall with worry, only silence greeted Richard's question. Richard stared at the wall, breathing uneven. "Kori! Talk to me! Roy? Come on guys!"

More silence…

Richard hit the rocks with his palm again… and again. Raven watched him, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. "Please not them…" Raven whispered. "Please…"

"Rich…" A weak cough came from the other side of the wall.

"Roy!" Richard called back, movement stopping instantly. "What's wrong?"

"I think a rock.. I think it hit my head…" He groaned. "Terra, babe, you okay?"

Richard and Raven both held their breath and waited for them to speak, it was the only way to know what was happening on the other side of this stupid wall! "My arms stuck…" Terra coughed, she sounded dazed.

"Garth?" Roy called out next, Richard's hand clung onto a piece of stone stick out from the wall, ear pressed up against it.

"I'm stuck." Garth groaned. "But nothing broken… bit of blood though… hands… slightly burnt…. I… Kori's unconscious. I.. I can see her, there is blood. Roy we need to get her out, the rocks are crushing her."

Richard pull back and threw a punch into the wall, Raven watched as Richard quietly fell apart; the wall being his cover from the others. He fell to his knees- his hands still clinging to the rock above him. Raven stood and made her way towards him, silently putting her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

Richard's hand detached from the rock and wrapped around Raven in return, gripping onto her over and over. "I'm… I'm so sorry for all of this, Richard." She whispered returning his continuous gripping.

"It isn't your fault…"

"It feels like it." Her voice was quiet, soft. "I wish you were on that side…"

"It's not meant to be…"

"We can almost reach you Garth!" Roy's voice sounded through the wall.

"Help me get Gar out." Richard said softly, releasing Raven from the hug.

Raven made her way back to Garfield, he hadn't taken his eyes off the ceiling. "Are you okay?" She asked softly bending down beside him.

"My legs are numb… My head hurts…" Garfield replied. "But I think I'm okay…"

Richard grabbed either side of a large rock and heaved, letting out a grunt of strain as he did so, Raven stood and quickly helped Richard moved the large rock, tossing it beside them. They continued clearing the rocks that had crushed Garfield, his colour returning to his face the more bricks they moved. Raven bent down and carefully placed her arms under his armpits, ready to pull him out while Richard lifted the heaviest rock up enough for Garfield to escape. Richard lifted the rock, the strain it caused him was all over his face, the grunt to match. Raven pulled Garfield as hard as she could letting out her own grunt pulling so hard she fell onto her bottom, Garfield landing on her lap."Are you okay?" She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck, ignoring the pain in her butt bone. "Please tell me you are okay…"

"I'm okay." Garfield groaned. "It's just my leg that hurts." He moved his right legs gently letting out a hiss of pain, the back of his calf was badly burnt and he had a cut above his knee.

"We've got Kori out!" Roy yelled with a huff to his voice. "We're all okay.""Kori has a cut on her left temple and burns on her. She'll live tho." Garth added, Richard breathing a small sigh of relief.

"We'll try and shift some of these rocks to see if we can get over to you guys." Roy yelled.

Richard began to look for smaller loose rocks on his side to see if he could find a weak part in the structure. Raven stood, ignoring the pain it caused her to do so. She slowly made her way to the wall that had blocked the path between the two groups, she put her hands up against the wall, feeling the rough texture against her hands. "… you guys need to head back..."

Richard turned to look at her, but wasn't surprised; he would have said the same after all. "What?" Came Roy's voice.

"This isn't your fight… I should have never brought you down here with me…"

"But Rae…""Don't, Garth." Raven swallowed the lump in her throat. "Charm wont forgive me if anything happens to you four… It's bad enough Richard is on this side…" She placed her forehead against the wall. "If… if I can't be there for her… I need you guys to be. I need you to be there for her if I don't come back… Roy I need you to look after her, you have this way of making her smile… you're always there for her so don't stop. Garth I need you to keep being that big brother to her, scolding her when she does wrong but still loving her to death… Terra you keep her grounded, you keep us all grounded and… if I don't… I need you to keep her grounded. Kori.. I know you're hurt right now but hold on because you and her need to understand each other more. Don't … don't let me down… okay?" She shut her eyes tightly, tears silently fell down her cheeks. "I love her… Don't ever let her forget just how much I do."

Richard soothingly placed a firm hand on her shoulder, trying to show her it was going to be okay; even if he doubted that fact himself. "Raven…" Roy's voice came from the other side of the wall, and although she couldn't see it she knew his hand was up against the wall too. "I promise to keep reminding her… until you're up there telling her yourself."

A small smile crossed her lips. "… Thank you Roy…" She whispered curling her fingers around the rock. "Get Kori out of here… Please don't look back."

"You guys better get out of here. I don't want to listen to Charm complain that we lost her sister, her soul mate and her best friend…" Garth's voice barely made it through without breaking. "… Never blame yourself, Rae. We love you."

"…stay safe…" Raven whispered against the wall. "… be careful… live…"

Once the sounds of the four of them leaving drifted into silence, Raven fell to her knees and cried, allowing herself that moment to just let out her pain. Her nails dug into the stone and if she could have managed a scream, she would of. Garfield gently placed a hand onto her thigh, giving it the hardest squeeze he could manage- which wasn't hard at all. He had never seen her cry like this, he didn't know what to do… he genuinely felt at a loss.

Richard lent against the new wall, he felt sharp bits stick against him but chose to ignore it. "…we'll be okay." He said.

Raven took struggled breaths to try and calm herself, enough emotion had just been showed. "And if we're not?"

Richard looked from Raven to Garfield- who in return looked right back at him. He sighed heavily rubbing his face with his palms. "… we already are." Both Raven and Garfield stared at him, no words coming to either; just silence. Richard smiled softly at this glancing back at them. "We haven't had the best few months, that's for sure… but we are okay… if we die today… I know I died having friends I love and who love me in return. I'll die knowing that my life was good, it had its bad moments- sometimes they felt like more than the good; but I wouldn't change it." He pushed off the wall and walked towards Raven, bending down when he reached her to look into her eyes. He had never seen her as venerable as she was right now, her eyes were blood shot from crying but some how that made the blue in her eyes shine. "I don't regret meeting you. Not even the slightest. You are a good person, Rae, whether you believe so or not is different but I believe you are. The things you've done for us as a group, nothings brought us closer together." He paused and took a quick glance towards his best friend. "And the things you've done for Gar… I'll never be able to thank you for…" He smiled and looked down at Raven once more. "I've never seen him as happy as he has been with you."

Raven's bottom lip quivered, her eyes wide, staring right at Richard. She wasn't sure if she was going to cry out of happiness or despair. She pushed forward, throwing her arms around Richard's neck- the movement startling Richard. "…Thank you…" She whispered. "For everything."

It took Richard a moment to register that she had actually hugged him like this, he slowly wrapped his arms around her in return. "No, thank you, Rae." He replied smiling into her hair. "There are few great people you meet in your life, I truly believe that you are one of those people."

Raven's grip on him tightened for just a moment. "I have… great is not a word that is used when describing me…"

"Each one of us feels it Raven… you need to believe in it yourself."

"It's true, Rae…" Garfield said softly. "You need to believe in you…"

"I hope you are both right… and that you haven't wasted your fate on the wrong person…" She sighed getting to her feet. "We have to keep moving." She whispered placing the gun in her pants, against her hip; pulling her shirt down over the top of it.

Richard nodded, making his way to Garfield and placing his arm around his shoulder. "This is going to hurt." He warned just before pulling Garfield too his let out a grunt of pain feeling the burnt skin pull and stretch. He gripped onto Richard's shoulder trying to bare with the pain and not scream out. "Son of a bitch." Garfield hissed.

"I'll scout ahead." Raven looked down the dark corridor. "You two be careful."

"You more so." Richard growled in a warning tone. "No one plays hero, remember?"

Raven turned back to look at the man she loved and one of the people she had come to consider as a great friend, a brother even. "If I don't… who will?" She whispered looking at both before turning and head down the hallway.

"Wake up you piece of shit." A voice growled before a wall of ice hit Raven's skin, awakening her from darkness.

Raven felt her body tremble, she wasn't sure if it was the ice cold water she had thrown on her or the pain her body was withholding at this current point in time or even the anger she had. She clawed into the stone ground beneath her finger tips, breathing uneasily, she knew where she was, who she was with; but she wasn't sure what happened to get her here. She knew her head hurt, a lot… she was trying so desperately not to cry… not in front of them.

"I'm glad you finally came to us, _honey._" Arella's bitter voice cut through the air like a knife. She stood against the wall with her arms folded. "I was worried we would have to go after you again."

"Go to hell." Raven growled into the concrete. Her head pounded, whatever they hit her with hurt, she reached up towards the back of her head, she felt the damp patch at the back of her head, hair matted together.

"It's been a while, wouldn't you say?" Her voice sounded teasing, her face probably matched the tone but she refused to look at her.

"Not long enough." "Oh please, you're going to make me blush." Oh how Raven hated this woman, hated her more than she felt physically possible.

Raven's teeth chattered loudly, her shivering so sever she was unable to stop her hands from moving. She felt the hard stone floor against her stomach and it was starting to hurt- she was hoping she would have been numb by now. She stared down at the pale grey concrete she was atop off, hoping a plan would pop into her head to save her, get her out of the mess and alive. She turned slowly to look to her left, wet black hair clinging to the side of her face as she did so. Richard and Garfield were bound to the wall with thick rope, both unconscious just as she had did they follow her?This was her fault…

"Let them go…" She spoke calmly, eyes focused on the two young men. "They haven't done anything you have me, I'm the one you want."

"They are already too far into this to let them go, surely you're smarter then that, my dear.""I am not yours!" This she yelled, turning to finally look up towards her; eyes intense with anger.

"Touchy." Arella commented unfolding her arms. She pushed off the wall she had been leaning on and took steps towards Raven, her heels clopping against the concrete echoed through the empty room. "All of your efforts were wasted, sending Charm away to the hospital with that boy of hers, sending the others back up when you all got separated; telling them to get out and not look back." She stopped short of Raven, bending down to look into her daughters eyes. "They will all die. They all know too much. Once we are done with you, we'll hunt them all down one by one… and kill them.""They don't know anything you stupid bitch!" Raven growled, she used all the energy she could muster and pushed herself off the ground, lunging at Arella with all her might.

Arella let out a startled scream, falling backwards, hitting the ground with a thud; Raven's hands wrapped around her neck, applying intense pressure. She could feel Arella struggle against her, claw at her arms; ripping the skin. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain from her head as she was ripped off her mother, her hands went up to her hair and that was when she realised someone had her hair.

Arella coughed and gagged, grabbing at her throat in panic. "You stupid little bitch!" She screeched in-between gags.

"I'm actually proud of you, baby girl." His voice sneered, grip on her hair tightening as he held her up in the air. "They say murdering someone with your bare hands takes true violence."

The pain was intense, her hair felt like it would rip out strand by strand. She held onto his wrists to try and stop the feeling. "I am not your baby girl." She spat, her nails digging into the skin of his wrists.

He began to laugh at her attempts to harm him. "Your attempts are pitiful.. Too say the least."

"Why didn't the S.W.A.T team kill you, you stupid bastard!" The pain was unbearable but she refused to let him see her cry, her toes curled in pain and a grunt escaped her lips.

"Look whose not afraid of me anymore.""When death is your only path, what's the point of fear." And although she was afraid, it wasn't of him… it wasn't of death… it was a fear for her friends… her family.

He let out a low growl and threw her towards the closest wall he could, he watched as her body slammed into the wall before falling to the concreted ground, a cry of pain bringing a smirk to his face. "It's none of your business how I survived, just that I did."

Raven breathed heavily, tingles ran through her body followed by pain and even though she was cold and numb, this new pain she felt. Her eyes were wide, all she could do was stare at the ground, hands either side of her head. "… why…"

"What a very broad question, my dear." Arella finally spoke from her huddled position against the wall, her breathing finally normal.

Raven's arms shook, struggling to push her body into a sitting position, everything tingling with pain. She gave a final push and had managed to sit, a moan of pain she couldn't hold back escaped. "Charm did nothing but love you, idolise the woman you were! She spoke so highly of you! Sure she had her difficult moments but that's what having children is all about and all that shit you put her through, no wonder she was the way she was!" She knew the tears were in her eyes but she tried her hardest to not let them fall. "Are you seriously telling me that all those years of acting like her mother you still felt nothing? Are you that much of a heartless bitch?"

"Like mother like daughter." His voice snickered. "I mean come on Raven, you became friends with those people, allowed them to care and used it to your advantage to stay alive."

"That's not how it is!" Raven growled clenching her hands into tight fists. "I never asked them to do that!"

"You didn't object, now did you? Did you ever once say I'm leaving? Ever once say I don't want to be around you anymore? Even if it was just a lie to protect them?"

Raven felt her stomach twist and knot, her eyes wide, her breath harsh. She slowly turned to look towards the boys, now dried blood stained the side of Garfield's forehead; Richard's hair matted together with blood at the back of his head. She never once told them that she wanted nothing to do with them… instead she fell in love with the people they were. She kept them around for her own selfish reasons.

"…I was selfish…" She whispered, mostly to herself than anyone else. She blinked furiously, as if trying to blink the tears away; staring only at Garfield. Her eyes slowly made their way back to her mother, the tear visible but not falling. "Do you have no remorse at all?" It had been the quietest she had spoke thus far, but she knew Arella heard her.

Arella stared at her from across the room, her arms relaxed from her neck and her lips parted slightly, Raven could tell she wanted to speak but no words came from her mouth. "The bitch does what she's told to do, that is that." He growled forcing both girls to turn towards him.

"She doesn't have too." Raven spat.

"Your new found confidence annoys me." He sneered, he took long steps towards her, closing the distance all too quickly.

Raven stared at the man as he came at her, angry look across his tough features; seemingly blood red eyes piercing her soul. She felt like a child again, sitting on the floor while he came towards her, scowl on his face. This brought a new kind of fear to her, he brought back so many memories she tried hard to repress; all just by walking towards her with that look in his eye.

He came to a stop just in front of her, he towered over her even still; smirk on his face. "That's the fear I missed seeing."Raven looked away instantly, she let her fear show through her eyes and she knew it. "… What…" She paused and swallowed the lump in her throat, she had sounded too panicked. "What do you want with me?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? Still?" His tone was taunting, she knew that much.

"Answer me this than." Raven retorted. "Why was Charm in all of this? You planned her from the beginning. Why?"

"Who was it that brought you here? How did you find your way here?" Arella finally spoke up, quickly retreating back against the wall upon seeing his face.

Raven stared over towards her cowering mother, she looked just as Raven did so many times all those years ago. _"I felt her…"_ Raven thought, her eyes travelled to the ground in thought. "No…" She whispered. "I sensed her…"

"Don't you think its strange that she's survived so many shots?"

Raven stared up at him for that one. "Some people survive multiple shots."

"You know she should have died at the school. You know it in your head."

"… So why didn't she?" She hated asking, she hated not knowing; she knew he was smirking at her, but she refused to look. "Why isn't she dead? You let her leave here alive too.""I never wanted her to leave here." He growled turning on his heels to look towards Arella. "Your bitch of a mother allowed her to escape.""Malchior put himself in front of her! I-""I don't want to hear your excuses!" He roared both interrupting her and stopping her from saying anything else. "I didn't plan for Malchior to fall for you both, the little bastard made a shit of everything."

"Why isn't she dead?" Her voice had risen, she was annoyed, frustrated, angry. They were side stepping at every question. "Just tell me already!"

"Some things in this world can't be explained." Arella spoke up again. "You and your sister are proof of that."

Raven's jaw clenched. "…I don't understand…"

"Think back now, Raven, surely you remember… if not of any thing else than at least of the connection."

Raven hated being unsure of anything, but something this big made her mad. She made sure to block most of her childhood memories as best she could; she never wanted to relive them again- but perhaps she had too.

"… I don-" She felt it before anything had registered, he had back handed her across the cheek; the pain followed quickly after.

She stared up towards him, hand covering her now pounding cheek. She couldn't move fast enough to dodge the second attack, her other cheek coping the next blow before a third straight after. He didn't let up, she felt the slaps and she felt the pain. The more he hit, the more memories she felt crash back onto her; memories she tried hard to bury for good.

* * *

"_For gods sake, Tri! She's five!" Arella yelled trying to pull her daughter from his grasp._

"_Shut up bitch!" He yelled ripping Raven from her grasp before pushing her back roughly. "Get out of my site before I beat you again."Arella stared at him, fear across her face; Raven stared at her hoping she'd take her away from him but she simply backed away slowly before disappearing._

_He pushed her down onto the seat, his grip on her shoulder far to hard it made her whimper. She looked towards the TV unsure of what she was supposed to be doing, his hand stroked her long silk black locks and it made her sick._

"_Who." He said simply, but these words meant nothing to her, who what? She sat quietly bitting her bottom lip nervously. "Who!" He yelled gripping her hair and yanking on it, forcing her head back to stare at him."Who what?" She whimpered softly staring up at him._

_He pushed her head forward, releasing her hair as he did so. "Will win." He continued pointing towards the television. "Those stupid vision you say you have… tell me who."_

_Raven turned back towards the television set with nervousness, unsure of how to make the strange vision in her head appear. Her palms began to sweat, she pulled at her dress, breathing uneasily. "…I… I don't…"He let out a snarl moving to the front of the chair, Raven swallowed hard keeping her hands in her laps, clasped together. He raised his hand and swiftly brought it down across her face, the slapping sound echoing through the house. "Who?" He yelled._

_Raven brought her hand to her face tears welled up in her eyes, her eyes turned back to the TV, she stared at the two teams playing against each other. She felt another harsh slap against her cheek but held back the tears._

_He yanked her off the lounge and hit her again. "Tell me now!" He tried again with another hit to match._

_Raven's eyes glazed and for a moment she saw flashes, images playing in her mind; she could feel him hitting her over and over and as soon as the flashes stopped she screamed. "The blue team!"_

_He dropped her instantly and turned towards the TV, picking up his phone. "Don't move, if you're wrong you're getting the belting of a life time."_

_Raven huddled in a ball where she had landed, the tingling pain feeling ran through her body. The tears running down her cheeks silently._

* * *

"_You can't be serious." Raven heard her mothers voice come from the kitchen. "You said you'd pay him to ignore her but letting her starve? You will kill her before she old enough to be of use to you!"_

"_Would you just shut up!" He growled giving her a shove into the fridge door. "If you start caring, I will end you."_

_Raven quietly crept towards the kitchen door, peering in once she had reached it, she saw her father in her mothers face, scowl on his face. "I… I won-"_

"_Liar." He sneered. "I've only kept you around this long because I can still find uses for you. I don't __need__ you though, Arella, you think about that next time you worry whether or not that little shit is getting food. Another five years and my brother will be dead. She will be here. Until then keep away from what she's doing."_

"_It was my egg you put into Mina." Arella swallowed. "Why?"_

"_It is you I needed to have the little shits. If I had you birth the both of them their ages would be different. I needed them the same age so I got Mina drunk and she went where I told her to. She thought the child was truly hers and that we had sex. She was too young and stupid to know other wise.""So then… Charm is mine?"_

"_Yes. Her powers are no where near the level of Raven's since she was not born within you. That is why Raven's eyes are so blue and hers are darker, almost grey like. But they have the connection, which is what I needed; so for now you will not die."_

* * *

_Tri pulled Raven out the front door harshly, she could hear Arella crying in the background asking him why over and over. He pushed her towards the car finally releasing his grasp on her arm, bending down to pick up the suitcase. "get to the car." He growled down at her._

_Raven swallowed hard but couldn't move her feet, she was sore all over and her brain wasn't registering what he wanted from her. "Tri she's five! You said this wouldn't happen yet!" Arella cried from the doorway._

_Tri dropped the suitcases and march towards her, Raven watched nervously, bitting her bottom lip continuously. Tri instantly lunged his hand forward grabbing her throat and slamming her into the wall behind her. "I don't have to you in the picture to make this plan work." He sneered, heightening the pressure._

_Raven watched her mother turn a shade of blue as she struggled against him, her eyes glazed and then flashes appeared in her mind, her mother dying played out in her head; everything was wrong. "Stop!" She cried running up to him, fear of him no longer an issue._

_Tri growled looking down at his daughter tugging at his shirt begging him to stop, he turned back to Arella, he could tell she wasn't going to last. He pulled her towards him, before pushing her harshly into the house, releasing his grasp. Arella gagged and gasped, almost fitting on the floor. "You'll regret that when your older, Raven." He hiss grabbing onto her arm once again, dragging her towards the car._

_Raven stared at her mother, ignoring the pain in her arm, ignoring whatever her father was doing, she simply stared. Her eyes glazed and in that moment a new image flashed into her head, Arella looked much older when she died._

* * *

Raven fell onto her hands panting violently. It all came back to her, she had blocked it all for so long that she didn't even remember it. The 'nightmares' she blocked out, the vision she ignored… they were of things to come. "… the future constantly changes…" Raven whispered, eyes darting left and right. "You loved me…" She whispered once more, her eyes trailing up to her mother. "And you loved her… she was your daughter too…"

Arella didn't meet her daughters gaze, she simply kept her arms folded; head turned away from her.

"What connection?" Raven growled turning back to her father. "I have physic abilities, what help is that to you?"

"It has many uses." Raven felt him pull her to her feet, the joints in her body giving off pain; he was always rough, like he didn't know any different. He held the knife against her cheek, trying to intimidate her. "You figured out how this works now, don't you?"

Raven glared up at him, unaffected by the knife. "You use me somehow to make money?""Is that a statement or a question." He scoffed. "I thought you were the smart one of my children."

"Well I'd be limited since I have you as my father-"He ran the knife across her cheek, a surprised gasp came from Raven; the feeling of blood trickling down. "You've always been a stubborn little shit. Argumentative. Disobedient. No wonder they all called you a freak. Look at you."

Raven's lips gapped but no words followed.

"This isn't about money, child." He scoffed at the pathetic thought. "I have enough of that."

"Rae…?" Garfield's dazed voice broke Raven's attention. "Rae?"

Raven turned towards the boys, she could see them awaking, even if they were dazed. Garfield's head lolled from side to side until he caught sight of her and tried to focus on her. "I'm here…" She spoke softly, she gave him the best smile she could work up even if she felt sad; she wasn't sure how much longer she would be here for.

"Rae." He breathed seeing the tall man standing over her, this was the first time he had seen Tri and he truly did remind him of the devil.

"It's okay, Gar…" She tried to reassure him, but even she knew her voice sounded to weak.

"It's time to let your true power show, my dear." He had a smirk on his face, it was the same one he would get just before he gave her a good beating, she had learned to hate the smirk, learned to start blocking out the pain when the smirk came.

But she wasn't prepared for this.

He jabbed his hand forward sticking the knife straight into her stomach, two inches off where she had been shoot. Her eyes widened and her body jolted at the sudden pain, she heard Garfield yelling for her, yelling in general but everything else seemed to slow down. She fell to the ground in what seemed like slow motion, she saw Garfield's face as he yelled, her fathers smirk, Richard staring right back at her with wide eyes and then she hit the ground, her right side throbbing at the slap. The blood stained her clothes quickly, her hands instantly reaching for it.

"Oh… god…"

* * *

Isaiah sat up straight watching Charm with curious eyes, she hadn't spoken much at all since they had entered the hospital. He knew she was hurting so he didn't push but now she had a strange look across her face, he climbed off the chair and made his way to her side. "Babe?"

She didn't seem to acknowledge him at all, her face stayed in the same confused emotion; she lifted her right hand and clenched it at her stomach. Something wasn't right.. Something was very wrong and she felt it.

"…_follow…" _The voice was soft, angelic like but Charm didn't know where it had come from, was it in her head? She turned to look at Isaiah who in return was staring at her, clearly he hadn't heard the strange voice.

"Charm?" He asked again staring into her dark blue eyes but he could tell, even though she was looking right at him, she wasn't looking at him.

She climbed off the hospital bed and walked out of the room, Isaiah quickly scrambled after her; confused about what she was doing. Isaiah followed her dazed walk until he heard soft piano coming from down the hallways, that's where she was heading.

He followed her into the hospital's music, arts and performance room where she saw Charm walk towards the stage, a young boy sat on the piano playing his song.

"_Looking out from underneath, Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me,_

_ As before I went it's peaceful in the deep, _

_Either way, you cannot breathe, _

_No need to pray, no need to s~peak_

_ Now I am it's breaking over me, _

_A thousand miles onto the sea bed, _

_Found the place to rest my head~_

_Never let me go, never let me let me go, never let me go."_

Raven lifted her head from the ground, she could hear music in her head, it sounded like Charm, no, it was Charm; it sounded like she was singing to her, calling Raven back to her side. She rolled onto her back letting out a whimper of pain in the process before grabbing the handle of the knife that stuck into her side. She let out a grunt pulling the knife up but the pain was too intense that she screamed and instantly stopped. She breathed hysterically, the pain was intense, almost unbearable. She lifted her hand in front of her face, the red substance covering her hand seemed so surreal. She tilted her head back, her back arching up off the ground so she could see behind her. They were doing something to Garfield, she wasn't sure what and her heart pounded. She wanted to call out to him, she wanted to scream at them to stop and leave him alone; but nothing came out.

The pain was too great.

It was too much to handle and every twist, every movement, every breath intensified the pain that much more; they sure knew the bodies tension spots.

"She's disappointing me." Tri muttered to Arella. "Kill the boy."

"Just… just give her a minute, Tri." Arella replied softly. "She'll give you the power you want…"

"If she doesn't, you know you're dead." He growled throwing Garfield back onto the let out a scream of pain as Tri forcefully kicked him in the stomach, Raven felt the tears slide down her cheeks having to listen to Gar cry out."Look." Arella whispered. "Her eyes are glowing…"

"Good." Tri smirked swiftly kicking Garfield once more, so hard Garfield coughed up blood. "He's dying, Raven… better hurry."

_"And the arms of the ocean are carrying me~, And all~ this devotion was rushing out of me, And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,~ The arms of the ocean~ deliver the pressure's hard to take, It's the only way I can escape, It seems a heavy choice to make, Now I am it's breaking over~ me, A thousand miles down to the sea bed, Found the place to rest my head.~Never let me go, never let me let me go, never let me go."_

"_Raven… get up…" _A soft sweet voice spoke to her.

"But it hurts… and I'm tired…" Raven replied, her eyes glazing, looking around for the voice.

"_You know what will happen if you don't get up." _

"I'll die here…" She whispered, her eye lids so heavy all she could do was shut them. "I'm… okay…"_"They will die as well- Raven."_

Raven slowly opened her eyes, the stone grey ceiling greeting her vision. "They will?"

"_You can see it yourself, Raven. You know you are able. If you do not fight and end this now- they will all die… Just like me."_

Her head shot to the left and she almost didn't believe her eyes. Beautiful eyes stared right back at her, her long golden hair flowing down her back; white dress and a faint shine behind her. "… Iris?…

"_Perhaps." _She gave a small smile at this. _"Or maybe I am just your sub-conscious and your head is playing a trick on you… or perhaps that's what you need to believe to comprehend this…"_

"I don-"

"_Don't bother." _Iris smiled once more, she took steps towards Raven- her movements so elegant. She bent down beside Raven and smiled once more. _"You know you need to get up, Raven, no pushing around it. You can hear Charm singing to you, see needs you to stay with her. For without you there cannot be her."_

Raven looked at her, confusion all across her face. "What do you mean by that?"

"_Oh Raven, do you really not listen to your body?" _Nothing sounded more like Iris then that sentence. _"You feel her but she feels you, listen to everything they have already told you and piece the rest together! Time isn't on your side and I don't believe you're ready to leave this world. Show him the power you are capable of!"_

"This… isn't real… This is the real world… shit… it doesn't…"_"Well it does happen, Rae! Now get up!"_

Raven stared at Iris for just that moment longer, as if needing to comprehend everything that little bit long. She slowly looked down towards the handle of the knife that stuck out of her stomach, she took a firm grip of the handle and took a deep breath.

"_Do it, Rae, for them."_

"…Iris… what if I'm not powerful enough… to save any of them…"

Iris smiled ever so softly, pushing some of her golden locks behind her left ear. _"You know you are, Raven. Would you be seeing me otherwise? I can't do anymore then offer words to you, Rae, I am just hoping they are enough… so I will tell you why he needs you… He wants your power Rae, for without your power he cannot harness eternal life. He has many scientists working on it but you and Charm have powers, ones that were given to you by those same scientists... Arella posses even less, but still existent ones. He wants to live forever Rae… You cant allow that. If he lives forever, Rae… lots of people will die… and not just your family. You know all this… because sub-consciously you've seen it in a vision… one that had you failing at stopping him… So get up Raven. Now!"_

Raven gritted her teeth and pulled on the knife, crying out at the pain as it slowly slide out. She threw it to the side grabbing at her side, trying hard to not to cry.

"_Good girl, Rae!"_

"_And the arms of the ocean, are carrying me, And all~ this devotion was rushing out of me, And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, The arms of the ocean, deliver it's over! And I'm going under, But I'm not giving up!~ I'm just giving in~Oh~~ slipping ~~ so cold, but so sweet."_

Raven pushed onto her stomach, taking deep breaths before pushing herself up off the ground, she stood weakly, but stood. "You are close… that's why you didn't die."

Tri smirked. "So you aren't all that stupid."

"You can't make it work with just Arella… because she isn't strong enough."

"Well done." He smirked once more.

"What's the point of living forever if you are hated, alone, unloved…""Love is a pathetic emotion." Tri growled.

"A weak person would think so. Love is a powerful emotion, it's the reason Charm and I are connected even more so now; because I love her! I'd do anything for her and that's why you did what you did! Because you know how strong love really is, that's why you needed Charm, why you brought us together. I managed to stop the visions because I had no one I truly loved, until Charm… Garfield… Richard, Roy, Garth, Isaiah, Jinx, Wally, Terra, Kori, Karen, Victor… Iris… I have people I love and who love me. You have no one… Not even Arella… who too bloody scared of you…"

"And now you will die." He growled walking towards her.

Raven pulled up her shirt just enough to pull out the gun and point it towards him._"In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold, And all~ this devotion I never knew at all, And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released, And the arms of the ocean,~"_

Charm closed her eyes feeling a weird feeling around her, for just a moment before she opened her eyes to continued singing; suddenly a bright light shone over her but instead of stopping to see what it was, she continued to sing.

"_Deliver me_

_.__**Never let me go, never let me let me go, never let me go.**_

_Deliver me._

_**Never let me go, never let me let me go, never let me go.**_

_Deliver me~_

_**Never let me go, never let me let me go, never let me let me go, never let me let me go, never let me go."**_

"I will never let you hurt these people again!" Raven yelled holding the gun with both hands, finger on the trigger. "You will never haunt their presence again! You will go to hell you stupid bastard and I hope it hurts."

"Are you going to kill me, Raven?" His voice was teasing, condescending… it was making her wonder whether to second guess herself.

"…Yes…" Raven answered, her finger softly twitching on the trigger."No you wont." He smirked, sharp, intense eyes staring into her soul.

"I will…" Her voice was soft. "You will die… even if I die as well. You wont ever get what you want from me."

Quick as a flash Tri pulled his gun from the back of his pants.

**Bang**

Raven felt the lump in her throat almost suffocate her, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Arella in front of his gun, her eyes wide. "You stupid shit." Tri growled.

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

Arella collapsed to the floor, Raven felt the tears over flow once more; she wasn't the greatest woman in the world, she had her flaws… but she was the only mother she ever knew. She couldn't look at the body on the floor, the smell of blood was enough.

"Knew that bitch would get too emotional… well at least I can give ride of two of you down here, leaves only one up there."

"You aren't getting Charm." He heard the sharp tone in her voice, her eyes narrowed. "And you aren't going to live forever. You'll die down here. My powers are my own, I'll discover them without you forcing me too!"

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

"Raven!"_"And it's over, And I'm goin' under, But I'm not givin' up! ~I'm just givin' !~ slipping ,~ so cold, but so sweet !"_

The young boy continued to play the end of the song on the piano beside her, Charm stood staring out across the stage, tears in her eyes. Isaiah felt his breath shudder as he held his phone out to record her singing- after all it was the best she had ever performed, ever. The emotion that came from Charm as she sang was unbelievable.

"You… did you hear her too?…" It was barely above a whisper, it was struggled and croaky.

"… I heard…" Isaiah replied hitting the record button again to stop it. "… Iris…"

Her name brought Charm's tears to over flow, they slid down her cheeks silently. "… she was pushing me… to sing more… as if it was helping…" She shook her head, quickly wiping her tears away.

"Helping who?" Isaiah asked staring up at her, feeling unable to move.

"…Rae…"

Raven had watched him fall to the ground, blood coming from his three wounds; she had hit him with all three of her shots. She let out a smile of relief, watching him collapsed to his knees. His angry eyes looked up towards her and she felt the smile disappear, he lifted his gun up again.

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

Raven could barely stand, she had seen Richard drive in front of her but neither where expecting two extra shots. Her eyes travelled down to Richard who was staring up at her, eyes just as wide- his shoulder burning with pain. She then looked down her body at the two fresh wounds, blood forming.

"_Your last two, Raven! Shoot!"_

It felt like the world was moving in slow motion once more, she looked down at the gun in her grasp, then at Richard who was on the ground bleeding; then she looked towards her father, breathing heavily leaning on his hands and knees. She lifted her gun one last time.

"Hey… dad…" She breathed harshly. Tri growled looking up towards her, his eyes and face showing her how much pain he was in, she felt no remorse. "See you in hell." She growled pulling the trigger.

**Bang**

**Bang**

The gun dropped to the ground with a clang, she would no longer be forced to kill someone, her body shook and she felt her legs collapse underneath her, bring her to the harsh ground once more.

She felt the pain as tingles went throughout her body, like sharp pins and needles stabbing at her wounds. She titled her head to the right to see Richard sprawled out on the floor just beside her; blood pooling on the ground around his shoulder.

Garfield stumbled his way to her side, yelping in pain as he crash down to her side. "Rae. Talk to me!"

Raven stared up at him. "He's… dead…" She attempted to laugh but the pain forced her to stop.

"You need help!" Panic was the clear emotion in that sentence, but so many other emotions were running through him. "I'll run and get help!"

"He's…. he's dead… You….you're all going to be… fine."

"Shut up about that, Rae! I'm going to get help.""You stay." Richard groaned using all his energy to sit up. "I'll run. She… she needs you, Gar."

Garfield held back the tears, nodding his head gratefully towards his best friend. Richard pushed off the ground and ran down the corridors without a second thought. Raven lifted her hand and slowly ran it down his cheek. "I… I think I'm going to die… Gar…"

* * *

**(A/N nows the time to play kissing you if you want!)**

Charm cried into Isaiah's chest, she could feel Raven's pain, feel her life slowly slipping away and it hurt. It hurt more than anything she had experienced, even more than almost dying herself. "Don't die, Rae…" She whispered.

"_You must sing…"_

"…Iris?" Charm whispered once more.

"_Sing…"_

Charm gently placed her fingers on the piano keys…

"_Pri~de can stand a thousand trials,_

_~The strong~ will never fall_

_But watching stars~ without you,My soul cries~._

_Heaving~ heart is full of pain,_

_Oh, oh, the aching~.'_

_Cause I'm~~ kissing you~, oh~.'_

_Cause I'm~ kissing you, _

_~ch~ me deep, pure and true~_

_,Gi~ft to me forever~'Cause I'm~~ kissing you~, oh.~Yes I'm~ kissing you, oh."_

* * *

"Raven don't you dare give up on me!" Garfield yelled holding her body close to his, the tears threatening to fall. "Don't you get this far and give up!"Raven stared into his lovely eyes, oh how she wished she stared at them more, they really were lovely. "at… at least you're ok…okay.." A smile crossed her dried lips, she tried licking them to regain moisture but no relief was given.

"I wont bloody well be okay if you die on me, Rae!" He lifted her body up to pull her into a hug, his arms securing around her back, head against her chest.

Raven let out a struggled groan, it took effort to move. She slowly lifted her hand up to his head, gently resting it on his head. "You will be…"

He pulled back from her chest, her hand ran down his hair to the side of his face, lightly stroking his cheek, blood staining the trail. His eyes connected to hers, the blue just so beautiful, even in all the destruction around them, her eyes just made the world seem beautiful. He leaned his face against her hand, softly shaking his head. "No… I wont be… I would never be whole again. Not ever."

"…You…" She stopped, the pain causing her to be unable to continue for a moment while she cried out in pain.

Garfield's eyes widened, his grip tightening just that little bit more. "You have to fight!" He yelled, a tear slid down the bridge of his nose. "It took me forever to find you, Rae…" His breath faltered. "Took me even longer to tell you how I feel!"

Raven weakly blinked, her breathing slowing with every minute that passed. "… Thank…" She took a deep breath, closing her eyes at the pain. ".. thank you for… loving me…"

Garfield shook his head. "Don't even! Don't you dare say your goodbyes!"

A weak smile appeared on Raven's paler face, her black as midnight hair shining off the paleness of her skin, Garfield couldn't take his eyes off her. "…I love… you…"

Garfield place his forehead against hers, the tears unable to stop falling. He closed his eyes tightly, pressing his forehead against her, praying for this to be a dream. "Never stop telling me that."

"I've… I've seen your future… Gar…-"

"Does it have you in it?" Garfield interrupted, eyes opening at the exact time hers did, staring at one another.

"I… I can't see…" She replied arching her back in pain. "… but I know you are… alive…" She moaned, unable to hold it back. "… and happy… you are happy Garfield… Nothing… Nothing makes me happier…" She gently placed her hand against his cheek once more. "… You are all happy… alive… safe… and that's what matters… that's why I came down here.. Too finish this… for you."

Garfield pulled back taking a hold of her hand and kissed the back of it over and over. "I'm not ready…" He whispered in between kisses.

Her true smile showed itself once more, Garfield felt his breath escape him staring at it. "No one… ever is…" She replied softly. "… not really."

"Then fight for me, baby. Please. I'm begging you not to leave me here. A life without you isn't…" His dropped his head unable to hold back the cries that shuttered his body.

Raven felt the tears fall down her cheeks as her heart broke for him. "I… never thought… I'd ever love some body… somebody who made me feel… made me laugh… made me happy… somebody as… as amazing as you… Gar."

"Please stop talking like that." Garfield whispered softly rocking the two back and fourth. "You're not leaving me…"

"Never by choice…" She whispered.

"Never at all!" He growled.

Raven lifted her hand, pushing down the pained grunt that wanted to leave her; she gently stroked down his cheek, staring into his eyes. "Death… happens… Gar…" She whispered closing her eyes. "Its not something one can stop… no matter how hard one tries… I'm not afraid to die… Garfield… You shouldn't be… afraid for me either…"

"How can I not?" He couldn't control the tears that slide down his cheeks, one after the other. "You aren't meant to die! Charm's still healthy! Maybe… maybe she will keep you alive!""Ma… maybe…" Raven breathed out deeply. "I … I hope she's okay…""Stop worrying about her!"

"I can hear her… you know… in my head… she's been singing for me…"

"Rave-""You'll tell her…" She stopped and bit her bottom lip, grunting in pain. "Tell her she was my sister… that … on some level… Arella cared… about us…."

"You tell her." He growled stubbornly.

"I… I admire your… ability to stay… positive…"

"Raven…" Garfield said softly, using his free hand to dig into his pocket.

"I do…" Raven said weakly. "It's a good trait…""Raven!" He yelled this forcing her to open her eyes and look at him, he pulled the small box from his pocket. "Marry me." He clumsily opened the box with one hand, blood staining the satin black covering it. His hands shook as he held it out towards her.

"_Oh~Where~ are you now?Where~~ are you now?'_

_Cause I'm~ kissing you.I'm kissing you, oh."_

Richard ran back into the room, panting, hand on his wound to see if he could stop it from bleeding. "I…" He saw the site in front of him and stopped.

Raven looked at the ring sitting in the black box, if she could have survived it, her heart would have stopped. "Say yes…" Garfield breathed. "Just say it…"

Her breathing slowed and deepened again, her eye lids heavy; she could barely look at him anymore. Yet a small smile still graced her features and she managed the smallest nod. "… Yes…"

Garfield let out a struggled laugh and pulled the ring from the box, tossing it aside. He lifted up her left hand and gently slid the ring over her delicate finger. Garfield's smile beamed once the ring was placed on her finger. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Raven put her hand across the back of his neck, forcing his lips against hers harder and for that moment Garfield was the happiest man in the world.

He could have stayed in this moment forever. Nothing else would ever make him happier than what he felt right now.

Her hand slowly slid from his neck falling towards the ground, the concreted ground greeting her hand with a hard slap. Richard grabbed at his hair pulling in frustration as he let out a cry, sliding down the wall, hitting the ground with his fist.

Garfield pull back from her to see her body limp in his arms, her eyes shut. "Rae?" His voice chocked out, staring down at her. "Rae?" He tried again, this time giving her body a shake.

He stared down at her through the tears, holding his breath hoping to see her move, hear her speak; anything.

Nothing.

Garfield threw back his head and let out a pain cry, rocking her body back and fourth in his seated position, pulling her in to hug him.

* * *

**To be continued**


End file.
